A Better Route
by Tobi wants a cookie
Summary: What if Minato had taken Obito in when he found out about his less than great life with the Uchiha's? What if because of that, Rin survived? What if the two of them raised Naruto? Who would lead the Akatsuki? So many questions, but you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea a while back after I post my first fanfic "Politics in the Mist" and it just kind of stuck with me to point that I had to do it. I'm guessing most of you want to start reading already so I'll make the intro short for my first one. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito got to his front door and took a deep breath; he always hated going home at the end of the day. He wasn't well liked around here and the whole Uchiha compound wasn't really a safe place for him. It didn't seem to matter to them that he trained as hard as he could, all that matter was that he had ended up dead last. The people at the compound often would stop him just to give him a talking to and beat the ever-living crap out of him. His father wasn't exactly nice to him either, in the Uchiha clan the cruel reality was either you were a great ninja or weren't a ninja at all.

He opened the door and walked in, "Mom, Dad, I'm home. The mission went well today."

His father, Otuka, rolled his eyes, "Oh excellent, you got through another D-ranked completed. How long has your team been doing those now?"

Obito really hated when his father did this, "A week dad."

Otuka shook his head, "It's a time of war, most of the other teams how start regular C-ranks by now."

Obito got a glass from the cupboard, "Minato-sensei doesn't want us doing mission until he feels our team works ok, and Kakashi-baka won't work with us."

"Please, he just knows you're too weak. Kakashi is a fine ninja and Rin was top kunoichi of the year, you're the one holding them back."

Obito scoffed in response.

Obito drank some of his water, "Dad, can't you try encourage me just once or something? I'm really trying out there."

Otuka glared at his son, "And what do you have to show for it, you haven't even developed your Sharingan."

Obito was getting very tired of the conversation, "You need to be in a life or death situation to activate it."

Otuka growled at him, "Then maybe that's what you need to do."

Obito muttered under his breath, "I would have thought that the night you nearly beat death for being dead last would've counted."

Otuka grabbed his son's wrist, "You did that to yourself, you're an Uchiha, you don't get to be dead last."

Obito tried to get away, "Dad, let me go, I'm trying!"

Otuka grabbed harder, "Trying isn't good enough."

He smacked his son across the face causing Obito to fall to the ground.

His mother, Tuhia, walked in, "Otuka, is this really necessary?"

Otuka looked at his wife, "Of course, how else will the boy learn?!"

Tuhia sighed, "Alright darling if you must, just be sure no one outside the compound knows of it."

Otuka turned to where his son had been and only to realise that Obito had wandered off elsewhere. "The only thing he's ever been good at, is running," the man scoffed disapprovingly.

* * *

Obito looked around until he found the right address, "Sensei said he could find him here if I ever needed him, I really hope he doesn't mind."

He knocked on the door and Minato walked out, "Obito, what's up, do you need something?"

Obito did his best to hide the bruise on his face "Um, my parents are out of town, could I maybe stay here tonight."

Minato put his finger under the boy's chin and made him look up, "Where'd you get the bruise?"

Obito laughed nervously, "Oh, I just smacked my face on a tree on the way here."

Minato looked at him, "Why didn't you arrange to stay with one of your relatives?"

Obito was nervous he was getting found out, "You know me, I don't think before I do things."

Minato motioned for the boy to come in, "Come on in, I think we've got some things to clear up."

Obito did as he was told and went inside, a red haired woman greeted him, "Hello there, you must be Obito, the Uchiha boy Minato-kun's been telling me about. I'm his wife Kushina, nice to meet you."

Obito smile, the woman seemed very nice, "Yeah, does sensei really talk about me."

Kushina nodded, "Of course, he says that you're a very hard worker and that if you keep it up you'll be a great shinobi on day."

Minato asked him to sit down on the couch, "Obito, I need you to tell me how you really got that bruise."

Obito stammered, "What do you mean, I...I"

Minato looked at him hard, "Obito, come on."

Obito looked at the ground, "It's my dad, he's still mad about me not being Rookie of the Year."

Minato sighed and leaned back, "I was afraid of this. Obito why didn't you say anything?"

Obito scratched the back of his head, "I'm okay, really. I just need to get better and it'll go away on it's own."

Kushina wasn't having it "Obito, you can't be serious!"

Obito got up, "This was a mistake, and I shouldn't have come here."

Minato stopped him, "Sit back down! Now how often does this happen?"

Obito shifted nervously, "I don't know, two or three times a week."

Minato nodded, "And how bad are they?"

Obito rubbed his arm nervously; "They're usually pretty bad, although he usually doesn't hit me in the face. He's too careful, that's why he buys me long sleeve cloths."

Minato got up and rolled his sleeve up, there were indeed bruises all up his arm. Kushina gasped, "Oh my god, you can't keep staying there."

Obito pulled it back down, "It'll pass, trust me. I'll get stronger and he'll stop."

Minato disagreed, "Obito, that's isn't the point. We need to get out of there."

Obito started to cry, "Look, it's my fault anyway…"

Kushina came up and gave the boy a hug, "No it isn't, and you're a lovely boy and a hard worker. Don't you dare say it's your fault."

Minato stood up, "I'm going to talk to the Hokage, see about getting you out of there."

Obito jumped up, "But the Uchiha's…"

Minato was already leaving, "Don't worry them, they'll have to get through me to get to you."

Kushina came up to Obito, "Come sweetie, lets get you something to eat and make up the guest room for you."

* * *

Minato walked into the Hokage's office "Sir, we've got a problem."

Sarutobi looked up, "And that would be?"

Minato told him about the events at his house and the old man rubbed his temples, "This is a delicate situation. The Uchiha's don't like to be told how they can and can't raise their children, and it's nearly impossible to fight the entire clan. We can't go after them for child endangerment, that's for sure."

Minato thought for a second, "Well, what if someone else were to take him in."

Sarutobi looked through and old book he was holding, "Has he activated his Sharingan yet?"

Minato shook his head, "No."

Sarutobi put the book down, "Then it should be fine, if what you've told me it true then they shouldn't care if someone takes him in. They'll just see it as getting rid of a weak clan member. May I ask, who's taking him in?"

Minato grinned "Actually, me and Kushina. I like the kid, and he needs a place to stay. We have more room than we need and I know Kushina will be okay with it."

Sarutobi laughed at his plan and gave him some papers, "Have one of his parents sign this and fill out the rest. I'll take care of the rest."

Minato took the paper and went to meet Otuka.

* * *

Otuka heard on knock on the door and opened it to find Minato, "What do you want?"

Minato told him everything he had found out and showed him the papers, "I want to take in your so, to become his legal guardian."

Otuka looked at the papers and laughed, "Why do you want the little failure?"

Minato glared at him, "He's not a failure, he's a good kid who needs some help. That's all."

Otuka pulled out a pen, "Fine, he's a disgrace anyways. Any objections Tuhia?"

Tuhia looked nervous, but in the end said, "I suppose not, it's probably best if he just leaves the clan anyways."

Otuka signed it, "His things are in his room, if you want them grab them."

Minato grabbed what few things he felt were worth grabbing and headed back.

He was very happy to be out of that house; Obito's parents most certainly weren't the nurturing type.

* * *

Minato got back to the house to find Kushina and Obito laughing on the couch, "Oh man that's awesome, he really did that?"

Kushina just kept laughing, "Oh yeah, he might be a great ninja but he likes ramen way to much!"

Minato walked in, "Glad to see you guys are having a good time. I've got something to talk to you about."

Obito looked at him, "What's that, did I do something wrong?"

Minato told him about everything that happened, "I'm sorry Obito, but I really do want you to stay."

Obito looked scared, "Why would you do all of this for me?"

Minato smirked, "You're a good kid and I like you, why not? I think it'd be nice to have you here, don't you Kushina?"

Kushina jumped up, "Of course, our house is your house."

Obito ran up with tears in his eyes and hugged them, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Minato hugged him back and smiled, he had a feeling that things were about to take a turn for the better.

* * *

That's the beginning. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 'A Better Route'. I really have no idea where I got that name. Time for some more interaction with the Namikazes and Obito. I'm pleased to have gotten a good response from this already, always good to have positive feedback. On a side not, once I marked my last fanfic 'Politics in the Mist' as complete, I suddenly got way over 5000 views in one day, talk about crazy! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito woke up to confusion at where he was before soon remembering he lived with his Sensei now. He still wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he figured it couldn't possibly be worse than dealing with his father. The smell of food in the kitchen hit his nose, so he decided to walk out.

Kushina was cooking some bacon and eggs on the stove and happily chatting to Minato. It looked strange to Obito, usually his parents were extremely aggravated in the morning. If he tried to talk to either of them they would just snap at him. Kushina saw Obito and smiled at him, "Morning Obito-kun. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Obito nodded that it was okay, "Good, I've got breakfast here so I hope you're hungry. Come on, get a plate and sit down.

Obito did as Kushina told him and got plate, he got some food and sat down at the table, "Looks good, we don't have this often at the compound."

Minto raised an eyebrow, "Really, what do you eat?"

Obito shrugged, "Whatever they give us, it's usually just some oatmeal or something healthy like that. For whatever reason they're super strict about what we eat."

Kushina made herself a plate and sat down, "I never believed that health kick stuff, I mean we're ninja's after all. We work so hard we need extra fat and carbs."

Obito liked the sound of that, "So, what time do we head out for mission's?"

Minato thought for a second, "About half an hour. Why, are you actually gonna be on time today?"

Obito laughed nervously, "Sorry, I lose track of time really easily. I don't know what it is."

Kushina shrugged, "I was a bit of troublemaker myself back at the academy. If I ever showed up late they knew I had done something that was gonna be hilarious...and expensive to fix."

Minato chuckled at the memories, "Oh yeah, like when you gave the teacher dongo laced with sleeping pills and then dyed his hair pink after he passed out. That was priceless."

Kushina winked, "That's why I'm a good ninja, I'm sneaky."

Obito loved how laid back these two were, it was awesome. Obito went to go grab a quick shower, "I'll be sure to be out before we have to leave sensei."

Minato nodded, "Alright, be sure you're not late. You can't make excuses because I know exactly why'd you'd be late now."

Obito scratched the back of his head, "Good point…"

* * *

Obito got to the training ground a minute early, much to Rin and Kakashi's surprise, "Obito, is that really you? I'm mean, you're on time and everything."

Obito scowled, "Ya I know, ha ha so, funny. Well from now on I'm gonna be on time for everything."

Kakashi was clearly quite skeptical, "And why is that?"

Obito wasn't sure how answer that, "Well, it's kind of a long story, don't worry about it."

Rin looked at him and saw his cheek, "Obito, is there a bruise on your cheek?"

Obito was getting nervous, "Um yeah, I just got smacked in the face by a tree that's all."

Minato spoke up, "Can you give me a second with Obito please?"

They both walked away and Minato turned to Obito, "Why don't you want to tell them?"

Obito looked down, "Tell them that my parents thought I was so worthless that they didn't care what happened to me? Yeah, I don't think so."

Minato put his hand on Obito's shoulder, "Obito, they're your friends, I'm sure they'll support you. You're not worthless, your parents are just asses."

Obito was scared, but nodded, "Guys, you can come back now."

They walked over and Rin was extremely curious, "Obito, what's going on?"

Obito took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened the day before. Rin looked appalled and Kakashi didn't look exactly pleased either. "Obito, do they really beat you?"

Obito didn't respond, he just nodded. Rin ran up and hugged him, "Oh my god Obito, why the hell didn't you tell us?"

Kakashi answered that, "Rin, he hadn't told anyone. He was obviously scared to tell anyone. He's from the Uchiha clan, they're a very private clan." He turned to Obito, "I'm sorry, I know we don't always get along, but even I feel bad about this. When my dad was still around at least he was always there for me when I needed him, you didn't even that."

Obito looked surprised at what Kakashi said, "Thanks man, that...that means a lot."

Minato smiled, "Now you see, teamwork. That's what I've been talking about, everyone trying to understand each other so that we can all work together. I think you guys are finally ready for a C-rank."

Kakashi liked the sound of that, "Alright, awesome. When can we go?"

Minato laughed at his excitement, "I'll set it up so that we can leave tomorrow. I'd like all of you guys to come over and have dinner with us and stay the night so we can be sure we all are ready tomorrow. Any objections."

They all shook there head, "Good, get whatever you need and then come to my place. We'll go over protocol, have dinner, and then get a good nights sleep for tomorrow."

Kakashi hurried home to get ready and Rin waved good bye, "See you soon sensei, you too Obito-kun."

She left and Obito turned to his sensei, "Did you hear that, she called me Obito-kun! Oh man this is so awesome!"

Minato smiled and told the boy to head home and tell Kushina to prepare for company while he set everything up with the Hokage. Obito ran home sitting grinning from ear to ear and blushing.

* * *

Obito got back home and found Kushina sharpening some kunai, "Kushina, sensei invited the team to have dinner here and stay the night before we on our first C-rank. I hope that's okay."

Kushina nodded, "Of course, I've been asking to meet his team for ages. I'm just glad I finally get to see the other two."

Obito was glad she was okay with all this, "That's good. Rin-chan called me Obito-kun today."

Kushina noticed a little blush when he mentioned her, "Oh, do you like this girl?"

Obito jumped a little at the question, "Well yeah, she's my teammate."

Kushina laughed, "You know that's not what I meant, do you have a crush on her?"

Obito nodded slightly, "She's beautiful, and smart, and nice, and…"

Kushina could see he was clearly head over heels for the girl, "Wow, you really like her. So why don't you ask her out?"

Obito looked at her like she was crazy, "I can't do that, what if she says no? Even worse, what if she laughs at me?"

Kushina gave him a soft smile, "Well, to be honest you don't know if she will. However, if she's a smart and kind as you say she is, she'll definitely say yes if you ask. Roll the dice and have some faith."

Obito still looked nervous, "Ok...but what do I say?"

Kushina laughed, "Come on, I'll help you."

* * *

Minato got back from the Hokage's office with a scroll in hand. He found that his three students were all there waiting for him, "You guys are eager aren't you."

They all nodded, "Well good, we've got a few things to go over though. Kakashi I realize this will be somewhat review for you as you've been on a C-rank before."

Kushina was a little surprised at that, "Really, I thought he was genin."

Kakashi shook his head, "No way, I've been a chunin for the past two years. The Hokage felt it was best if I was on team for a while. All my commanding officers felt that was the one area I was lacking in. If I can prove that I have that, then they'll finally promote me to jonin."

Kushina was impressed, "Wow, that's pretty good. I made jonin at 16 myself."

Rin was a little confused by that, "Wait, I didn't know you were a ninja."

Kushina shrugged, "Well yeah, I just don't go on missions as often because of...well lets just say I have something very important to the Leaf they don't want to risk."

Obito wanted to ask more, but Minato cut in, "Anyway, there aren't too many protocols for a C-rank, it's all pretty simple."

Rin was listening attentively, "Ok, so what are they?"

Minato started to name them off, "Number 1, everything that happenings on the mission is classified until otherwise told so."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, that's a given for any mission."

Minato figured that would be there response, "Number 2, if you're captured, say nothing and wait for someone to come find you."

Obito spoke up, "We would go get them right?"

Minato smiled, "Well, we're not technically supposed to, but I always say, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their teammates are lower than trash."

Kakashi remembered his father dying over such a rule. He still wasn't sure if he agreed with that, but for now he'd accept it.

Minato counted off the final rule, "And last but not least, the mission is to be done before anything else. We can have fun outside the village later."

Obito was getting pumped, "Where are we going?"

Minato told him, "We have a mission to the deliver a message to scroll to some cloud ninjas at a neutral location."

Rin was went wide eyed, "Are we finally close to peace with them?"

Minato smiled, "We're getting there, but we've still got aways to go."

Kushina scowled, "So we're finally getting those war mongers to listen huh, good. Those guys are such power hungry fools."

Obito was sensing some hostility, "Did something happen with you and the cloud ninja?"

Kushina frowned and nodded, "Crazy little pricks tried to kidnap me when I was about 18."

Rin was shocked, "Really, why?"

Kushina sighed, "Not a ton of people know this, but I'm the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. When I was 10 I was brought here from the whirlpool when it was destroyed by the hidden Rock. They seek to get all of the tailed beasts."

Even Kakashi was interested, "Who saved you."

Kushina walked over to her husband, "Well this big hunk right here, he saved my from a whole group of Cloud jonin. He found me when no one else could."

Rin loved a good romantic story, "How did he find you?"

Kushina gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "I left strands of my hair so that someone could find me, only Minato-kun figured out it was my hair. He said that only one person had hair as beautiful as that."

Rin had stars in her eyes, "Oh, that's so sweet!"

Kakashi thought it was cheesy, but chose to not to say anything for his own health. Minato smiled at his wife, "Hard to believe it took me saving your life just to get you to stop thinking I was some spineless bookworm."

Kushina giggled, "Well you were always reading those sealing books, what was I supposed to think."

Minato pouted, "I was doing it to recreate the Yellow Flash that Tobirama created, I needed to read those books."

Kushina just kept giggling, "Come on you guys, dinner's ready."

She had made some dumplings and a special fish sauces from back when she lived in the whirlpool. It was fantastic, much to Rin's surprise, "I usually hate anything fish related, but this is great."

Kushina was glad she liked it, "Oh thank you, it's an old favorite of mine."

Rin ate some more dumplings, "So what's having Obito-kun here like?"

Kushina smiled, she was hoping Rin would ask that, "Oh it's great, he's just such a little joy to have around. He's so nice and helpful. You must love to have him on your team."

Rin smiled at Obito and he blushed, "Oh yeah, it's great. I had no idea how bad it was at home though, and he still was always more worried us than himself. He's really something special."

Kushina smirked, hook, line, and sinker, "Oh my, sounds like you have a little crush on him."

Obito still wasn't sure about Kushina's plan, but he said what he told her to say, "Yeah Rin, you trying to take me on a date or something."

Rin laughed, "Well, he is a nice guy. Who knows."

Obito knew it was now or never, "How about after we get back from the Cloud mission I take you out to dinner?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "Ok, sound good."

Obito had to stop himself from jumping up and down in joy. Kushina knew her work was done. They ate the rest of the meal with playful jokes and good stories. It was a good night for all involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, they're off to the Cloud! I'm glad everyone's enjoy the story so far, makes writing it way more fun. I do my best to update at least once every day or two, so don't worry about having to wait too long in between chapters. Thank you for reading and please and review.

* * *

They woke up about five in the morning, which was a little early even for a ninja. Obito found he had similar breakfast wait for him from the morning before, "Kushina, aren't you're up a little early?"

Kushina yawned, "I don't mind at all. The whole not able to go on missions very often thing makes me feel kinda useless. At least this way I'm doing something."

Obito started to eat when Kakashi walked out, "Wow, you made us breakfast. Thank you Kushina-san."

Kushina made him a plate, "Don't call me Kushina-san, Kushina is just fine."

Kakashi went to eat with Obito watching intently, much to Kakashi's confusion, "What?"

Obito kept watching, "Well, I've never seen you with your mask off before. I'm just kinda curious."

Kakashi pointed out the window, "What's that?"

They both looked over then turned back to Kakashi to find he had already eaten, "Wouldn't want to ruin the mystery."

Obito was about to object when Rin came out, "Hey Kakashi, Obito-kun. Oh, breakfast."

Minato got out of the shower to find his wife and students eating breakfast, "Oh, hey guys. What's going on?"

Kushina handed him a plate, "Come on, get yourself some food."

Minato sat down and started eating, "So, how much do you guys know about the war with the Cloud?"

Rin, the always intellectual one, spoke up, "The war was started about a year ago, a month after the Rock declared war on us. They offered assistance to us against them in exchange for something that we were never told about in school. Wait, that must have been Kushina, right?" Kushina nodded, "We of course refused, so they declared war on us."

Minato nodded, "That about sums it up, we've finally got them to possibly agree to stop the war in exchange for neither side having to pay damages to the other. The Third Raikage is getting old and he'll die soon, without him they'll have a very difficult time beating us. We think they want to end the war before that happens."

Obito finished his food and got up, "I'm going to take a shower, see you guys in a few minutes."

They went to get their things ready so that they could shower and leave. They were all beyond excited for this.

* * *

The trip to the meeting point was rather boring. Granted, most C-ranks don't get much action, but still this was just mind numbing. At least it gave Obito a chance to talk to Rin, "So Rin-chan, did you have any particular place you wanted to go to for dinner when we get back?"

Rin thought for a second, "Well, I do have this dango stand I love to go to, but I never get to go because I'm the only one in my house who likes it."

Obito liked the sound of that, "Perfect, we'll head there for dinner, then maybe go for a walk around the village."

Rin smiled, "Sounds great Obito-kun."

Kakashi gave a mock gag at the two, "Can you guys wait till we get back to start talking about mushy crap."

Minato on the other hand was happy to see his two students starting to form a relationship, "Come on Kakashi, let them have their fun. I for one am glad to see those two finally getting together."

Rin was confused, "What do you mean finally?"

Obito looked at them with a 'shut the hell up' glare, "Oh nothing, people just thought we should get together."

Rin nodded, "Oh, okay that makes sense."

Kakashi sighed, "Man, I forgot how boring C-ranks can be at times."

Obito had forgotten he had been on these before, "Oh right, what kind of C-ranks did you go on before?"

Kakashi was more than happy to talk about his past accomplishments, "The biggest one was when I got to go to the hidden Rock to assist in an assassination of one of their higher up jonin. But the only thing I actually got to do sneak around a compound with my summoning dogs and bust a few locks."

Rin smiled, "Still, at your age that's pretty impressive."

Minato was about to speak, but suddenly stopped. He had nervous look on his face and spoke in a low hushed voice voice, "Kakashi, I think I sense someone. Summon one of your dogs and see if they can smell anyone."

Kakashi made some hand signs and summoned a pug and told him to sniff around, "Why would are you nervous sensei, it's not like it could be someone who's a threat is it?"

Minato frowned, "I think I've sensed this chakra before, I wouldn't forget it."

The pug stopped and looked at them, "Any reason I would smell a bull and octopus scent in the same place?"

Minato scowled, "The eight tails, damn. What the hell are they doing here."

The pug sniffed again, "I think they're passing us, maybe we're not in for a fight after all."

Minato shook his head, "No, that's exactly what they want. I was the one who beat A and Bee last time. They must have figured I'd ask for this mission because I wanted the peace treaty to go through for Kushina's sake. We've got to turn back and go stop those two, they're after Kushina!"

Obito was confused, "Who's A and Bee?"

Minato sighed, "The Clouds most powerful tag team, the son of the Third Raikage and soon to be Fourth Raikage A, and his adopted brother and master of the eight tails Bee aka Killer Bee. Last time they came for Kushina I fought against them and won. They want to get Kushina while I'm out of the village. Thanks Kakashi, you can send the pug away."

Kakashi threw the dog a treat and it proofed away then he looked at his sensei, "Wait, you beat a tailed beast and a Kage level shinobi at the same time?"

Minato did his best to explain, "Sort of, but it was because I got to a point where I could have killed Bee before he go full form. I didn't fight them head on, I just forced them to retreat with some strategy. If I had to full on fight them I doubt I would have won."

Rin saw a flaw in what her sensei had just said, "Then how do you intend to win this time?"

Minato smirked, "Same way I did last time, by using what they don't know about me against them."

Rin was still massively confused, "But you said you fought them before, what don't they know about you?"

Minato looked at his team, "That I have you with me."

Obito went pale, "But were nowhere near strong enough to fight them!"

Minato knew this to be true, "Yes, but you have skills that I can use to force them into a trap. Do as I say and we can force them into a corner like I did last time. They may be strong, but they count on brute strength to win all their fight. Against me, that won't work."

* * *

.

A and Bee were making their way to the hidden Leaf to retrieve the nine tails. With the Third's health going down faster by the day, they needed the nine tails to win this war. A however was nearly ready to kill his brother, "Yo bro, how long till we get there, ya know!"

A growled, "Maybe if you stop rapping I'll tell you."

Bee shot back at his brother, "The day I stop rappin is the day you can put me in the grave, on this I won't cave! Fool, ya fool!"

A was about to smack his brother when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to find a massive fireball coming his way. A and Bee jumped back to avoid it and found that dogs were coming at them. A smack one away and Bee dodge another. The didn't notice a three pronged kunai land behind them.

A yellow flash appeared and Minato stood behind them, kunais to their necks, "Howdy boys, remember me?"

A ground his teeth, "But you were supposed to be on a mission to meet our shinobi, how the hell did you know about us?"

Minato smirked, "Did you really think I'd forget you brother's chakra signature? I'm gonna guess that you passed us to make sure that we were really the ones coming with scroll, bad idea. You guys just head back now and there'll be no trouble."

A didn't like the sound of that, "And if we don't? It's gonna take more than this little stunt to take us down."

Minato shrugged, "Well, then I send my students back to tell everyone you're here and I hold you off until renforcement come."

A sighed, it looked like they got screwed over again, "Fine, but one way or another we will get the nine tails, that much you can count on."

Minato growled in a deep voice, "I'll kill you before I'll let you take my wife. You can count on that."

A turned around, "Come on Bee, looks like this just isn't our day."

Bee followed his brother, "Not bad Mr. Flash, but someday we'll kick your ass! Fool, ya fool!"

A smacked his brother, "We already failed the mission, don't make look worse than we already do!"

They left and the three students came out of hiding. Obito looked at his sensei, "So now what?"

Minato thought about it for a second, "I guess we just head back and report, no reason to give them the peace treaty at this point."

The three nodded and headed home, at least the mission was a success...kinda.

* * *

Minato got back to the Hokage's office and began to tell him everything that happened, "So basically, after we finished our...I don't know weather to call it a conversation or threats but that doesn't matter. They left and we came back here."

Sarutobi gave a large sigh, "So there aren't really any peace offers on the table, well that's just awful. We lost too many ninja as it is."

Minato put his report on the table, "If it's any consolation, this means they've got to be desperate. If they would make this bold of a move the Raikage's health must be getting really bad. The war won't be going for much longer if he dies."

Sarutobi still wasn't happy, "That still means more people will have to die. This is getting ridiculous, we've got to end this war. I don't care about money or power any more, I just want the villagers to feel safe again."

Minato looked at the man, he remembered when he first took the position of Hokage. He had looked so much younger when he had started as Hokage, the man looked like he had aged thirty years in just ten. Minato put his hand on the man's shoulder, "There's nothing you can do, you've tried everything to end this war without us having to surrender. It's not your fault sir."

Sarutobi looked at the blond with tired eyes, "Try telling that to all the families of the men who've died in this war. I'm not going to feel better until this war is over, even then I doubt I'll ever sleep through the night again. Every action I make has hundreds of lives hanging in the balance, do you know what that's like?"

Minato really felt bad for the old man, "No sir I don't, but you're taking a massive burden off everyone else. Someone has to do this job, you're one of the only people with the balls to take it. If they want to question you, then tell them to come do this job themselves and see how well they do with it."

Sarutobi laughed at that, "Thanks, I'll have to remember that one next time the council jumps on my ass."

Minato was glad he was able to cheer the man up a bit and he and his team exited the office. Kakashi just gave them a simple goodbye and left, and Rin told Obito that she would see him tomorrow for the date. Obito smiled and told her goodbye and told his sensei to hurry home, "Come on, I wanna get some tips from Kushina for the date."

Minato laughed and followed him, it kind of reminded him of how he felt preparing for is first date with Kushina. It made him happy that letting him stay with them was really starting to help the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, you ready for some more... Sorry I'm still a little off from trying to think of some rhymes for Killer Bee. Oh, and sorry about posting the third chapter as the second one at first, my bad, and thanks to Kedo for telling me so I could fix it so soon. Well, time for Rin and Obito's first date, I can't wait...son of a bitch I need to stop doing that! Lets just move along, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Minato had been watching Kushina and Obito talk about what to do and not to do on a date for the past hour, and they still seemed to have plenty to go over. The big date was tonight after all. He listen and found that a lot of the don'ts he had done himself on several dates with Kushina, "Kushina-chan, didn't I do half of that stuff on our first date?"

Kushina laughed, "Oh yeah, you had no idea what you were doing."

Minato was lost, "Then why'd you agree to the second date?"

Kushina smiled, "Because you tried very hard and that's the important thing...that and you gave me one hell of a goodnight kiss."

Minato blushed, which Obito found hilarious, "Yeah...I...um well...yeah."

Obito was on the floor rolling in laughter, "Oh man, that's freaking hilarious! Sensei's actually embarrassed!"

Kushina looked at Minato smiled, "Sorry sweetie, but I think I might have made you lose some of your credit with Obito."

Minato just sighed, "I'm going to get some ramen…"

He left and Kushina turned to Obito, "So, where did you say you were going?"

Obito stopped laughing, "This dango place she likes. Apparently she doesn't get to go very often so I thought it was a good place to start."

Kushina nodded, "Excellent choice, and after that?"

Obito was glad his first move was a good one, "Well, then we go out for a walk around the village. I was gonna bring her by this little lake that I really like."

Kushina was impressed, "Very nice. If you give her a great goodnight kiss you'll have this in the bag."

Obito went pale, "Go-go-goodnight k-ki-kiss?"

Kushina looked at him with gentle eyes, "Well, that can wait I suppose. But if I were you I'd try to give her a kiss that would knock her shocks off."

Obito gulped, "But I don't know anything about kissing."

Kushina laughed, "Oh, believe me when you're kissing someone you really care about, you don't need to know. Just put all your emotion into it and it'll work out just fine."

Obito nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna go grab a shower and get ready."

Kushina couldn't help it, she was really starting to care for the boy. He was just part of the family now. She couldn't wait to hear how the date went.

* * *

Obito got up to Rin's door and knocked, he was in his usual clothes minus the goggles and with his hair done up a bit. Rin came out with a smile on her face, she had on a white top and black skirt. There was a small bit of pink lipstick on her as well. "Wow, Rin-chan you look beautiful!"

Rin giggled, "Thanks, you look good too."

Obito remember what Kushina had said and offered her his arm, "Shall we head out?"

Rin took his arm, "Sure, I give you directions to the dango shop while we walk.

They start walking, "So, how has living with sensei been?"

Obito laughed as he remember Kushina embarrassing Minato earlier, "Oh man, it's great. I've never had this much fun in my life. You should hear the way they tease each other. Like today…"

Rin listened to stories about her sensei from Obito, laughing with him constantly. "And so sensei ate the whole stand out of ramen, forcing them to go to the store to get more ingredients. He actually sat there and waited for them for an hour to get more stuff made, can you believe that?"

Rin nearly fell over from laughter, "Oh my gosh, that's awesome!"

They got to the dango place and Obito and Rin sat down. The waitress came up, "Hello there, welcome to Ditrao's Dango, I'll be your server. What can I get for you guys?"

Rin didn't even look at the menu, "Three sticks of your special dango please."

Obito wasn't an expert in dango, so he just order the same thing, "I'll have what she's having, thanks."

The waitress wrote that down, "Alright, I'll be right back with some tea for you guys after I put your order in."

Obito looked at Rin and started up a conversation, "So, what's your family like?"

Rin thought for a second, "Well, I'm an only child. I live with my mother since my father died in the war."

Obito went wide eyed, not a good thing to talk about on a date, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Rin shook her head, "No, don't worry about it. It was during the second shinobi world war, I didn't really know him. I was only like 2 when he died."

Obito was thanking god that he didn't walk into something too major, "Oh, well that's too bad. It must have been hard living without a father."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "That's a strange, coming from a person who was beaten by their father," she put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said, "Oh my gosh, why did I say that? I'm so sorry Obito-kun."

Obito shrugged, "It's alright, it all worked out for the best. Sensei and Kushina have been great for me."

Rin still felt bad, "I know, I still shouldn't have said that though."

Obito placed his hand on hers, "Hey, if that hadn't have happened, I never would have lived with sensei and Kushina. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have even had the courage to ask you out."

Rin looked up, "Wait, you mean you've liked me for awhile now?"

Obito chuckled nervously, "Um...yeah actually."

Rin looked confused, "Why were you scared?"

Obito looked down, "I thought you had a crush on Kakashi. Kushina said I couldn't know that for sure and that if I was confident I had have good shot with you."

Rin was surprised by that, "I guess I did have a little crush on Kakashi, but every girl in our class did. It was just a silly crush, nothing serious. It started to go away when I saw the way he treated us when we were put on a team together. You on the other hand are always nice to everyone, and you try really hard at everything. So when you asked me out, I thought it sounded like a good idea."

The waitress came back with some tea, "Here you guys go. Your food should be out in about 10 minutes."

Obito nodded, "Thanks." He picked up his tea, "Well, I'm glad you came out tonight, and I'll do everything I can to make it the best date you ever had."

Rin giggled again, "Oh I know you will Obito-kun, I know you will."

* * *

Obito and Rin had an extremely fun dinner, between the stories, the great food and the good company. They had ended up walking through the village streets, not really talking much, more just enjoying the others company. It had been a great night, sadly it had to end eventually, "So Rin-chan, should I walk you home?"

Rin gave sad little nod, "Yeah, I guess you should. I had a great time though."

Obito smiled at her, "Oh believe me I did to."

Rin leaned close to him, "Do I have to kiss you, or are you gonna kiss me?"

Obito blushed, looks like it was the moment of truth. Obito leaned in and captured her lips, something he had wanted to do for years now. His body kind of went on autopilot and they just started to slowly deepen the kiss. He couldn't believe how soft and warm her lips were, even better than he imagined. They parted and all Obito could say was, "...Wow."

Rin looked hypnotized, "Yeah...wow. Obito-kun that was amazing."

Obito nodded dumbly, "Um...thanks."

Suddenly a voice interrupted their moment, "Well well, if it isn't the Uchiha out cast. What the hell is a pretty girl like that doing with you?"

Obito looked over to see a man with Uchiha symbol on his cloths and black hair. It was t one of the top asshole of the Uchiha, Ruyga who was about a year older than Obito, "What do want Ruyga?"

Ruyga looked him up and down, "Why do you still have the Uchiha symbol on your clothes, you're an outcast right?"

Obito sighed, "I haven't really had a chance to get new clothes yet, I've been kinda busy."

Ruyga looked and Rin and licked his lips, "I can see that," He walked over and stood next to Rin, "What's a hot piece of ass like you doing with this little shit?"

Rin scowled, "The only little shit I see here is you."

Ruyga gave a dark smile, "Don't be like that, why don't you come back to the Uchiha compound with me, then we can have you _coming_ somewhere else?"

Rin gagged, "That's disgusting you pervert! Get the hell out of here!"

Ruyga grabbed her neck, "Hey! Don't you talk to me like that! Do you know what most girls would give to fuck me?"

Obito gave him a hard punch in the face, "Don't touch her!"

Ruyga wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, "Bad move asshole."

He charge at him with a kunai only to have his hand caught and Obito who tossed him over his head onto his back. Ruyga looked up, "How the hell…"

Rin looked at Obito, "Obito-kun, your eyes!"

Obito looked in a shop window to find something amazing, his Sharingan had activated, "What but how? You have to be in a life or death situation."

Rin shook her head, "You need to be in extremely emotional distress, near death just brings that feeling out a lot."

Ruyga scoffed, "So you saw me coming at this little bitch and it activated your Sharingan, well that's just great."

Obito glared at him, "Get the out of here! I will kick your ass!"

Ruyga started to walk away, "I'll leave for now. It'll be more trouble than it's worth to kill you. But I'll get you for this."

Rin hugged Obito, "Obito-kun, are you okay?"

Obito hugged her back, "Of course, don't worry about me."

Rin just held him tighter, "I have to worry about my boyfriend!"

Obito realized what she just said, "Wait, boyfriend, really?"

Rin gave him a deep kiss, "Oh yeah, after tonight, you're definitely my boyfriend."

Obito really did jump for joy this time.

* * *

Ruyga found Fugaku and entered his office. The man was made clan head last year, he was young but very good for the clan. He was bound and determined to bring the Uchiha clan to it's rightful glory. "Fugaku-sama, I've got some news about Obito Uchiha."

Fugaku didn't even look up, "He's no longer an Uchiha in the eyes of the clan."

Ruyga nodded, "I know, but sir I entered into a confrontation with him and a girl and can only assume is his girlfriend tonight."

Fugaku still didn't look up, "Are they dead? If so we have a partially problematic situation on our hands, as he is very close Minato Namikaze and the jinjuriki of the nine tails."

Ruyga shook his head, "No sir, the emotional distress of seeing his girlfriend in danger caused his Sharingan to activate."

This time Fugaku looked up, "Now that is a problem. We can't have someone with an active Sharingan running around the village if he's not an Uchiha. This must be fixed immediately."

Ruyga knew what to do, "I'll summon his father and well see about getting him back into the clan. What do you wish us to do if he refuses?"

Fugaku thought for a moment, "If he wasn't living with one of the Leaf's top jonin I'd say kill him. However with him living with Minato and Kushina that isn't an option, they'd never let us get away with it. Do what ever you can to get him back without causing Minato to come after us, the Hokage loves Minato and we can't afford anymore pressure from above right now."

Ruyga exited the office, "Yes sir, it will be done."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair and sighed. This was going to be complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, time for the Uchiha to try and get Obito back. I'm pretty happy with how this is turning out, and I can't wait for you guys to see who I've got leading the Akatsuki in this. I always try to make my fanfics as original as possible, (all two I've written so far anyway) and I'm glad you guys are really enjoy it. You guys are the best! Anyways, thanks for reading please review.

* * *

Obito got back to the apartment and was still bouncing off the walls from his date, "This is the best day ever! Woohoo, this is so freaking awesome! Kushina, sensei, guess what?"

Kushina and Minato looked at him like he was crazy, Kushina tried to calm him down, "Okay Obito, what is it? Did your date go well?"

Obito was grinning ear to ear, "She wants to be my girlfriend! Rin-chan's my girlfriend now!"

Kushia squealed in joy, this was the type of thing she lived for, "Obito-kun, that's wonderful! Tell me everything about the date, don't leave out a single detail."

Obito sat down, "Dinner was great, she loved the dongo. Then we went on a walk and I told her a few funny stories and we just kind of hung out for a while. We had an awesome kiss! After that, well that's gonna take some explaining."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Obito activate his new found Sharingan, "We had a bit of an altercation with a member of my old clan."

Minato saw his eyes and was completely shocked, "Your Sharingan activated, did he almost kill you?"

Obito crossed his arms, "No, he tried to hurt Rin-chan and that made me active my Sharingan."

Minato nodded and smiled, "I see, well it appears you had one hell of a night."

Kushina was about to ask him more about his night when there was a knock at the door. Obito deactivated his Sharingan and got up, "I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door to a surprising sight, "Dad!"

Otuka gave a smile that Obito didn't see very often, "Hello son, I've come to discuss you returning to the Uchiha clan."

Obito didn't smile, to Otuka's surprise, "Fine, come in I guess."

Otuka stepped in and Minato had to stop Kushina from attacking him, "Otuka, I thought you said your son was a failure and not worthy to be and Uchiha."

Otuka shrugged, "I think I may have been too quick in giving up on him."

Obito was growling, "Dad, do you think I'm stupid?"

Otuka wasn't sure what he was talking about, "What is with all this hostility from you people? I've come to make amends for pete sake, let me!"

Kushina wasn't going to keep being quite anymore, "Make amends? You beat your son on a regular basis for the past few years, and you think that you can just come over and make amends? Hell no!"

Otuka was getting tired of this, "Well you have to start somewhere don't you?"

Obito was getting pissed, "Dad, do me a favor will you."

Otuka smiled, he felt like he was getting through, "Of course, what is it?"

Obito looked his father dead in the eye, "Go fuck yourself!"

Otuka couldn't believe what he just heard and Kushina was smirking on the side, "What did you just say to me?"

Obito repeat himself, "I said go fuck yourself. I'm not an idiot Dad, Ruyga told you I activated my Sharingan and now you want me back." He activated his Sharingan for emphasis.

Otuka saw his son's eyes and grinned, "So it's true. Well done son, I'm very proud of you. With these eyes you can rise above all other ninja in your generation. With the clans help of course."

Obito shook his head, "No, I'm not going back. I'm happy here, if it wasn't for sensei and Kushina I never would have activated my Sharingan or gotten Rin-chan to be my girlfriend. Now that my lifes getting good you want me back, well wrong answer! Leave!"

Otuka stood up, "Fine, you'll be back. Someone has to show the secrets of those eyes, and only an Uchiha can do that."

Obito scoffed, "Oh yeah, well the strongest Uchiha ever, Madara, had to learn almost everything himself. If he can do it then so can I."

Otuka slammed the door and walked out. Kushina came up and hugged Obito, "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Minato put his hand on his shoulder, "Nice job, maybe a little vulgar, but I'll let it slide this time."

Kushina smiled brightly at him, "I'm glad you're staying, I don't know what we'd do without you. You're part of the family now."

Obito liked the sound of that, "I'm glad you guys feel that way. Tomorrow I'm gonna go shop for some clothes without the Uchiha symbol on it. For now I think I'll just go to bed."

Kushina nodded, "Ok, but we're paying for it. Don't even try to say no, we insist."

Obito yawned and went to bed. Kushina came up and whispered in Minato's ear, "How about we go to bed ourselves. I'm still pretty awake though, I'm gonna need you to tire me out."

Minato picked her up bridal style, "Oh, I can take care of that."

* * *

Rin stood in front of sensei's front door with a terrified look in her eyes. She had to tell Obito, she cared too much about him not to. She was about to knock when the door opened on it's own, "Oh Rin, what's up?" Minato asked.

Rin was a little flustered, "Oh, I um…I need to talk to...Kushina, yeah Kushina!" She wasn't sure why she said that, she must have been scared.

Minato shrugged, "Ok, just let me go get her. She just got done giving Obito some cash so he could get some clothes without the Uchiha symbol on them."

Obito walked out as they were speaking, "Oh, hey Rin-chan, what are you doing here?"

Rin stuttered a little, "Oh-h, just tal-lking to Kushina, that's all."

Obito brushed past her, "Ok, I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to get some new cloths. While you're here, what do you think goggles or no goggles?"

Rin smiled, "Well, since you have your Sharingan, they would make fighting kind of hard. Plus, your eyes are really nice."

Obito pulled them off and set them on the counter, "Good point, see you later."

Rin stopped him and gave him a big kiss. Obito smiled dumbly, "Um...thanks."

Rin hugged him, "Just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me."

Obito just kept smiling, "Oh, I know alright."

Obito left and Minato walked out too, "I've got to go and handle a few things with the Hokage, you have fun with Kushina."

Rin walked in to find Kushina sitting on the couch, "Hey Rin, what do you want to talk about."

Rin took a deep breath, "I, well...I've got to tell Obito-kun something."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Rin sat down, "First of all, I really care about Obito-kun, you know that right?" Kushina nodded, "Well, the real reason I agreed to the date in the first place is...because I wanted to make Kakashi jealous."

Kushina was lost, "Wait, what?"

Rin raised her hand in defense, "I'm glad he's my boyfriend now, but I was just hoping it get Kakashi to notice me. I know that's horrible, but I found out I really like Obito-kun. After that kiss and the way he stood up for me. I can't believe I didn't notice how great he is before. But I think I need to tell him the truth, I can't let this relationship be built on a lie."

Kushina was taking a lot of info, "Wow, is that so?"

Rin was on the verge of tears, "You must think I'm awful."

Kushina got her some tissues, "Hey, you're young. You're bound to make some mistakes."

Rin wiped her eyes, "I know, but how is Obito-kun gonna feel when he finds out?"

Kushina gave her a gentle smile, "You'd be surprised, I didn't notice Minato-kun until he saved my life and he didn't care about it."

Rin frowned, "But you didn't lie to him."

Kushina gave her a small hug, "Just tell him the truth, if he really cares about you as much as know he does he won't care about any of this."

Rin did her best to collect herself, "Alright, do you mind if I stay here until he gets back."

Kushina went to the kitchen, "Of course, let me get you some tea. I think that might calm your nerves a bit"

* * *

Fugaku sat in his office waiting for another the report on Obito. He had already gotten one from Otuka, and the boy refused. That was unheard of, some families would even send their children to try and seduce an Uchiha so that can be affiliated with them and their standing.

Finally, the man he had following Obito around town for the morning arrived, "Sir, I've followed the subject just as you requested."

Fugaku kept his somber look despite his peeked curiosity, "And you discovered?"

The man looked scared to answer, "Well...he was buying clothing without the Uchiha symbol on it."

Fugaku clenched his fist in rage, "Dismissed."

The man bowed, "Yes sir, sorry I couldn't bring you better news."

Fugaku waited till the man left and then slammed his hands on his desk in anger. This insolent little brat was going to be trouble, he just knew it. He had to think of someway to fix this. However there was no way to fix this without falling into a major pitfall. There must be some way, but what…

* * *

Obito got back from the store a whole new look. It was a little similar to his old look with a few key differences. Of course the Uchiha symbol was gone from all his clothes and he no longer wore goggles. His clothes were still dark blue, only now instead of orange with it he had dark red. It was also much tighter, making him look more muscular. Overall the new clothes made him look much older.

He went inside to find Rin waiting for him, "Rin-chan, did you wait all this time for me?"

Rin grabbed Obito's hand, "Obito-kun, I need to tell you something."

Obito got nervous, "What's wrong, did I do something?"

Rin hugged him, "No, you're wonderful. I'm the one who did something wrong."

Obito looked confused, "What is it? Come on Rin-chan, you can tell me."

Rin looked down and confessed the reason she had agreed to go on the date, Obito listening intently. She told him everything and also had bad she felt, "I'm sorry Obito-kun, if you're angry with me and you don't want to see me anymore I'll…"

Obito started laughing, "Rin-chan, who cares?"

Rin looked up startled, "What?"

Obito held her close, "So you were trying to get Kakashi first, so what? All it took was one date with me to win you over. After all, if you were still after him you wouldn't have told me the truth. I care about you and you care about me. The way I see it, all's well the end well."

Rin was grinning ear to ear. "Oh, you're so great!" She captured his lips and kissed him passionately.

Obito was on cloud nine until Kushina walked in, "I'm glad to see you guys are still together, but would you mind not doing that right in front of me."

Rin blushed heavily and Obito pouted, "Hey, I didn't yell at you and sensei for keeping me awake last night!"

Kushina went pale, "Wait, you don't mean…"

Obito rolled his eyes, "These walls are pretty thing and my room's right next to yours. I get you guys need to have sex and all that, but could you maybe do it when I'm not home. Just ask to leave for awhile. I don't mind leaving, I mind listening to you screaming out sensei's name all night."

Kushina looked mortified, "What all did you hear!?"

Obito shook his head, "Do you really wanna know."

Kushina decided to leave it be, "Alright here's the deal, you guys don't make out around us, and we'll warn you so that you can be out of the here if we decided to get hot and heavy. Deal?"

Obito agreed, "Deal."

Just then Minato walked in, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

All of them said at the same time, "Nothing!"

Minato just shrugged and went to get some food, after having to help Sarutobi dealing with the council he really didn't care what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, let's keep it moving! Time for Obito to learn about his powers a bit more. I've been studying up on the stages of the Sharingan, so hopefully I managed to do it justice. Everything it can do is a little confusing, but I think I understand how it works. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see. I've already told he'll be figuring it out on his own, so that is makes it easy fixing things if I get something wrong. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Obito couldn't be more excited to get to training today. He had went to get new clothes the day before because it was his day off, also he had a that conversation with Rin. The night before that was the night he activated his Sharingan, so it was the first day he was going to get to train with it. Obito jumped up and ran to the kitchen, intent on scarfing down his breakfast as fast as possible. Minato saw his plan and stopped him, "Don't go too fast now, I need to discuss how we're going to approach your Sharingan training."

Obito was still eager, but knew it was best to listen to his sensei. He sat down across from him at the table, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Minato got out a scroll, "I didn't just go to see the Hokage for the council meeting, I went ask him if he remembered anything from his sensei, the First Hokage, if he remembered hearing anything from him about how Madara learned to use his Sharingan. Lucky for us he did."

Obito looked at the scroll, it was pretty old that's for sure, "Are those his notes?"

Minato shook his head, "No, those notes were either destroyed or hidden by Madara. This is a scroll that Madara and the First wrote years ago. It's a process they used to investigate their bloodlines, they saved it so that it could be used later to learn more about bloodlines that may be acquired by Leaf at some point. The Hokage gave me the old scroll and made a new copy, he said he had been meaning to anyway since this one was so old."

Obito was little confused, "Why don't all Uchiha's do this?"

Minato shrugged, "They don't think they need to. According to them all the important things about the Sharingan they know."

Obito opened it up and started to read it. It was pretty interesting to read actually, it was a simple but brilliant process. Obito closed it and handed it back to his sensei, "So when do we start?"

Minato put the scroll back in back in the bag he got it out of, "Once we get to the training ground. You finish eating and then get a shower, I'm gonna gather up the things I need for training today."

Obito took his last bite and rushed into the shower. Minato laughed at him, couldn't fault the boy for his enthusiasm.

* * *

Fugaku stood in front of his fellow Uchiha council members with an agitated look on his face. He had looked at the Obito situation from every angle he could think of, and asked his entire council if they had any ideas. After much deliberation they all came to the same conclusion. There was nothing they could do.

Minato was to close to Obito to allow anything to happen to him without it being brought up with the Hokage. Killing Minato was out of the question as well, as they couldn't kill someone like him and have it go away quietly. They couldn't go after his friends, as again Minato would stop or report them. Last but not least, Obito had made it abundantly clear, he was not going to rejoin the Uchiha clan.

Fugaku was furious, "So what the hell does this mean for us, we can't just have him running around unchecked like this?"

A council member sighed, "In it's most basic form sir...we're screwed. There's no way to take care of the issues that won't lead to more trouble than it's worth. There isn't a thing we can do."

Fugaku was growing angrier by the minute, "So all we can do at this point is just bend over and take it in the ass! You people make me sick. You're all dismissed. Thanks to you fools not thinking before you act, we now have to wait and hope an opportunity to take care of the boy presents itself."

The council nodded nervously and left. Fugaku grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it against the wall, "Morons, no wonder the clan's never risen to power! We've been at the beck and call of the Hokage since this damn village began!"

Mikoto, his wife, walked in carrying a small bundle, "Darling, I realize you're upset but did you have to wake up Itachi screaming like that? I had just gotten him back to sleep."

Fugaku looked at his wife and took the bundle from her, "Ah, little Itachi,. You my son, you will be the one to lead this clan to glory, and I will pave the way for you. Once you become clan head, well by then I'll have all of these fools just ready for you to come in and take the power that the Uchiha clan rightly deserves. Itachi, you're going to do great things for this clan."

Mikoto never did like the way Fugaku talk about Itachi like his fate was already decided, but at least this way he was showing him some kind of affection. In the three months since Itachi had been born this was the only kind of love she had seen the man give him. She would have to take what she could get when came to Fugaku and emotions.

* * *

Obito, for the first time in his life, was the first person to the training ground. He even beat Kakashi there, amazingly enough. He had never been this excited to train before, it was time show those stuck up pricks from his old clan what he could really do.

Kakashi got the training ground and couldn't believe Obito was already there, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day you got here before me. What are se excited about, it must be something if you got here this quickly?"

Obito activated his Sharingan, "Oh, just a new thing I wanna try out."

Kakashi stood there in shock, "What the hell kinda date did you go on?"

Obito laughed, "It's a long story, but all it really boils down to is that Rin-chan's my girlfriend now, and I've got my Sharingan."

Kakashi groaned, "Please don't be all lovey dovey with her around me, I don't think I could take it."

Obito could see Kakashi really wasn't one for public displays of affection, "Fair enough I guess." He paused for a second, "I gotta ask, you're surround by woman you would do anything you ask and you don't do anything about it, are you...well you know...playing for the other team?"

Kakashi shook his head vigorously, "No way dude, I'm straight!"

Obito apologized, "Sorry, but if you're straight how come you never do anything with the girls?"

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Well, they like sending me photos...special photos. It was like my own personal sex ed, most of the girls who send them are actually older than me. Before those pictures I didn't know girls could bend back that far…" he looked like he was daydreaming.

Obito waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello, Kakashi…"

Kakashi shook his head back and went back into reality, "Anyway, I use the photo's to...control myself."

Obito raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean...OH! Sorry, forget I asked."

Kakashi of course agreed, "Good idea."

Minato and Rin arrived at the same time, "Hey Obito-kun, ready to train?"

Obito smirked, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome."

Minato needed to calmed him down, "Obito, we're aren't just going to just rush right into this. I've set up a course for you to go through, and you're going to spare with Kakashi once before yet activate your Sharingan."

Obito remembered the scroll, "Oh right, then I take notes about about how I did and everything I noticed. Then I do the same thing again, only with my Sharingan activated and see what the difference is in the time and what I notice."

Minato nodded, "Right, the first step in understanding your bloodline. Once we understand what it can do and how it does it, using it will be much easier. But before you do that, you need to write down all prior knowledge you have on the Sharingan, it might help us figure something out later."

Obito grabbed a scroll and got to work, "Alright, that makes sense. Really seems like a lot of work just to understand my Sharingan."

Minato shrugged, "You're starting from square one, gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, you'll understand the Sharingan better than anyone since Madara Uchiha."

Obito knew he was right, "Alright, guess this is what I've wanted all these years so I'm not gonna waste it. Let's do this!"

* * *

It took 4 hours to finish everything, with some pretty interesting results. The first time around it took Obito 5 minutes and 35 seconds to finish the course. When he spared against Kakashi it didn't go excellently, although considering Kakashi was already a jonin level fighter he didn't do bad at all. He activated his Sharingan and the second time around on the course Obito thought he had been much slower, but to his surprise it was only 3 minutes and 57 seconds. So why did he think he was slower? In his second spare against Kakashi he did much better, he started to notice a pattern in Kakashi's fighting and was actually able to land a few good hit on him.

Obito wrote it all down, but he still couldn't figure out why he felt so slow on the second time on the course when he did so much better than his first time. He went to his sensei and showed him what he found. Minato thought about it and asked him a question, "Did you have as much trouble with the traps the second time around?"

Obito thought about it, "No, I didn't even trip up on one. The first time I hit like five of them. Wait, that's it, I get it now. I felt slower because my Sharingan made everything around me seem slower."

Minato smiled, "Yup, you hit the nail on the head. Well look into this more tomorrow. You're obviously a little low on chakra after all that. Let's get back home so you can get some rest."

Rin came up to Obito, "I was thinking after you went home and rested a little bit maybe we could properly introduce you to my parents. They don't know you that well yet so I think you should come over for dinner. Is that okay sensei?"

Minato couldn't see why not, "Sure, just come and get him whenever you need to get him."

Obito and Rin said goodbye and Obito went home to get a nap before dinner. He was a little nervous, but at the moment he was too tired to notice.

* * *

Obito heard a knock on the door went to answer the door, it seemed a little early for Rin to be here already. When he opened the door he didn't know what to make of what he saw, "Mom, what the heck are you doing here?"

Tuhia smiled nervously, "I...I wanted to see you. Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure your father wouldn't find out."

Obito was skeptical, "So you're here own your own, not at the request of the Uchiha clan?"

Tuhia realized where he was going, "No, of course not. That's actually one of the reasons I came here. I want you to be careful, the clan can't do anything to you right now but they want stop trying. Keep an eye out sweetie."

Obito scowled, "Oh sure, now that dad's not in front of you you want to come to my rescue. Why didn't you try to help me back when he was beating the crap out of me?"

Tuhia had tears in her eyes, "Because I was scared. Whenever I stood against him the beatings just got worse."

Obito yelled, "What are you talking about, you never stood up for me!"

Tuhia was weeping, "No, because I learned...Obito-kun, you had an older brother."

Obito stopped yelling, "What?"

Tuhia cried into her hands, "When he was just 5 he had gotten into a fight with someone from the Hyuuga clan. He lost and was hurt badly, but rather than help him your father was furious. He screamed at him for losing to a Hyuuga, and he...he started beating him. I tried to stop him but…"

Obito tried to help her, "Mom, it's okay, you didn't do anything."

Tuhia was still crying, "He threw me off and said it was all my fault, that I had given him a weak son. The more I tried to tell him to stop the harder he would hit him. Before long…"

Obito couldn't believe this, "He killed his own son...my big brother."

Tuhia looked in her own world, "I cradle his lifeless body in my arm, my little Wuhiko. They covered up his death, they made so that my son didn't exist. It was like my sweet little boy was never born. I tried so hard to leave him, but the clan wouldn't have it. You were due in just a few months, and I knew they would make sure he got custody. I needed to stay to make sure that you were safe. I'm so sorry for all you went through."

Obito was about to speak, but Tuhia got up, "That's what I came to tell you. Please, stay away from the Uchiha clan. You've managed to get out, don't waste it."

Obito wanted to hear more, but his mother was gone. He noticed a picture she had left on the table. It was boy who looked like him, on the back it said, 'your big brother, age 4.' He wanted to know more, but Rin was due any second. There was nothing he could do at the moment, but he wasn't done with this, not be a long shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, the last one before the mission that Obito originally died at. That's the Kannabi bridge one by the way. Oh, and I got a review from a guest, (apparently those don't show up on the reviews screen) complaining that Obito was an orphan in the manga so I was wrong. It's a fanfic, things are supposed to change. . I actually laughed out loud when I read it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito sat across from Rin's parents, her father Guden Nohara and her mother Yutra Nohara. Rin said her mother had remarried when she was 4. To say he was a little out of it at the moment would be an understatement. Between finding out he had a brother who was killed by his father and meeting his girlfriend's parents on whom he needed to make a good impression, his mind was kind of in a scramble.

Guden asked him a question, "So, Rin tells me you live with Minato. Why is that?"

Rin glared at him, "Daddy, I told you not to ask that yet!"

Obito shook his head, "No, it's ok. I wasn't well liked in the Uchiha clan, even by my father. He saw me as too weak and he felt the need to 'toughen me up.' As you can imagine his way of doing that wasn't exactly a good thing."

Guden realized he had touched on a sensitive topic, "I see, my apologizes, I had no idea."

Obito took a bite of the fish and rice on his plate, "It's in the past now. All I can do is get stronger and prove them wrong."

Yutra poured some soy sauce on hers, "But Rin mentioned that you had activate your Sharingan, that doesn't sound weak to me."

Obito nodded, "True, but that was after I left. Once I did they tried their hardest to get me to rejoin the clan. I refused of course."

Guden was surprised at what he was hearing, "How can one of the Leaf's most respect clans get away with something like that?"

Obito remember the special Uchiha history lessons he received at the compound when he was younger, "Back when the village was first formed, it was more of a partnership between the Senju and Uchiha clans. They didn't elect a Hokage and form a proper government until after more clans want to join them. The First Hokage defeated Madara and was named the village leader, however Madara still wanted special privileges for Uchihas sense they were one of the two founding clan. In the end they were made the police force of the village, a power that they still abuse to this day. While they can't hide everything, pretty much anything that happens inside the compound is fair game. As long as they're home, they don't have to follow any law they don't want to."

Guden was both impressed with the boy's knowledge and disgusted by the Uchiha's actions, "Amazing, I never would have guessed they would abuse their power like that."

Obito having grown up in the Uchiha clan knew exactly why they pulled stunts like that, "To be honest, it's kinda stupid how simple the reason they do all this stuff is."

Yutra raised her eyebrow, "What reason is that?"

Obito frowned, "They always talk about the Uchiha's not getting the respect they deserve, and how the Senju clan ruined them. Apparently, they think an Uchiha should have been named as the Second or Third Hokage, they don't really care which. Their lives revolve around staying the strongest clan and gain the control of the village that they say they deserve one day."

Guden took a bite of his food, "I guess you can't please them unless they get everything they want, can you?"

Obito shook his head, "No, you can't. Anyway, enough about those jerks, please tell me about yourselves."

Yutra smiled, the boy was nice, she liked that, "Oh, well like Rin here, I'm a medic ninja. I made jonin at 24, which is rather good for medic. Most medics don't make jonin until their late 20's early 30's because they're not usually as strong in combat situations. Rin's a natural with medical ninjutsu, and she's even proving to be pretty skilled in taijutsu. It's very impressive really."

Guden agreed with his wife, "Oh yes, she's doing extremely well. I'm a genjutsu user myself, and my taijutsu is not bad either. I'm not good with ninjutsu because I was born with relatively small chakra reserves. Although that does make using genjutsu much easier. I think that Rin's got chakra reserves making medic ninjutsu very easy for her."

They continued to talk for another hour, and it was very pleasant. Obito made a great first impression on them, much to his joy. As much as he would have liked to have just gone home and ended the night on that note, he knew he needed to talk to sensei about his brother. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to help, but Obito needed to talk to someone and that really wasn't the time to discuss that big with Rin. It was probably gonna be a long night.

* * *

Obito got home to find Minato and Kushina drinking some tea and discussing something. He wasn't really sure what, but it didn't seem important. He walked in and approached the two, "Um, guys. I just found out something major and I really need to talk about it with someone."

Kushina poured him some tea, "Of course, did something happen at Rin's."

Obito shook his head, "No, nothing like that. It's just...well take a look at this."

He handed them the picture to her, she read the back and looked up at Obito, "Obito-kun, who is this?"

Obito sat down and took a sip of his tea, "Exactly who it say it is, my big brother."

Minato didn't understand, "But you've never mentioned having a big brother."

Obito sighed, "I didn't know until today. My mom came in and...she told me the truth about some things with my father."

Kushina didn't like where this was going, "Obito-kun, what did she tell you?"

Obito told them the entire story, Kushina getting angrier by the second. Before long she crushed her tea cup in her hand out of pure rage, "That's it! I'm not gonna let him keep getting away with all this!"

Minato, who was usually the level headed one, seemed just as angry, "Killing his own son, how the hell could he kill his own son?!"

Obito looked at the ground, "You don't know my father like I do, when she told me I wasn't shocked, just kinda sad. I never even got to meet him."

Kushina did her best to calm herself down and sat next to Obito so she could comfort him, "Are you okay, with all of this I mean?"

Obito wasn't really sure how he felt, "I never really liked my dad, but after this how can I even call him that anymore?"

Minato was pacing, "We need to get this information to the Hokage, he needs to know about this."

Obito stopped him, "No, that won't do any good. My brother's already dead and my mom's begging me to stay as far away from the Uchiha's as possible. We've got no proof but her word, if we go with to the Hokage with this he won't be able to do anything about it. I didn't need you guys to do anything, I just needed to talk to someone."

Kushina was surprised at him, "Are you sure, you don't want him to pay for what he did?"

Obito finished his tea and got up, "All I want to do is put the Uchiha clan behind me. The only two Uchiha's I want to even think about anymore is my mother and my brother. It's been a long day, you mind if I go to bed."

Kushina gave him a small hug, "Alright, if you need to talk about we're right here."

Obito went to bed, he would be training even harder tomorrow. For his mother's sake and his brother's, he had to make getting out of the Uchiha clan mean something.

* * *

Obito woke up and gave a large yawn, he had gotten a good nights sleep and was ready to kick some ass! He figured out a little about his Sharingan yesterday, and now he had a theory he wanted to test. The now familiar smell of breakfast hit his nose and he ran out to the table. Kushina was drinking coffee and smiled when she saw Obito come out. She started making him a plate, "Morning Obito-kun."

Obito thanked her and took the plate. Obito sat down at the table and looked at Kushina, "So, still going crazy cause you can't go on missions."

Kushina pouted, "Yeah, thanks to those hidden Cloud pricks. They won't let me step foot out of this village, especially Minato. He been getting more and more nervous they'll attack if I ever leave the Leaf for even a second."

Minato came out and gave her kiss on the cheek, "God forbid I worry about my wife. Kushina you know I just want you to be safe, and they're getting desperate. Please just sit tight for a little longer, okay?"

Kushina nodded half heartedly, "Fine, but you'd better be home a little more. I'm going nut's here all by myself."

Obito looked at his sensei, "Hey sensei, I think I've got an idea about the Sharingan."

Minato sat down, "And that would be?"

Obito pulled out a scroll, "I was going over everything I remember hearing and everything I learned about the Sharingan yesterday, and I think get why it's so good with genjutsu."

Minato was curious, "Ok, how is that?"

Obito pointed out some notes he made on the scroll, "Rin's dad told me last night that genjutsu is used by linking your chakra with the other person's and manipulating it to confuse them. When he said that, I remember the people back at the compound saying something about seeing chakra in colors when you get more tomeos. I think that since you can see the person's chakra around them, that makes it easier to chain your's to them cause you can actually see it, ya know. And I think that's we the Sharingan helps with chakra control too, cause you can see your chakra when you use it making it easier to tell how much you need. The big thing with the Sharingan seems to be comprehension...did I use the right word there?"

Minato laughed, he was impressed how much the boy had figured out, "Well said, if I had to guess I would say you're right. You go get ready, I'm gonna be down to the training ground late because I have to talk to the Hokage."

Obito put his plate in the sink and headed off to the shower, a little curious what sensei had to talk to the Hokage about.

* * *

Obito got to the training ground and found Rin talking pleasantly to Kakashi...or at least trying to. While Kakashi had gotten better about being a teaming player, he still wasn't really good with just having normal conversations. He just gave short answers that really didn't help to move the conversation forward. Rin, much to her credit, kept trying, "So Kakashi, how is training going?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from the scroll he was reading, "Good."

Rin was getting annoyed, "So, it looks like the cloud might be getting out of the war soon, any thoughts?"

Kakashi still didn't look up, "I think that it's one less thing to worry about."

Rin was ready to scream when Obito walked up, "Come on Rin-chan, at least he's talking to us."

Rin turned around and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Yeah I guess. My parents really liked you last night, they want you to come over again some time."

Obito nodded, "Sure, sounds like fun. I have some questions for your dad about genjutsu anyway."

The conversation was interrupted when Minato walked up, "Well guys, we've got a mission in three days, and Kakashi here gets to lead it."

That finally got Kakashi to look up, "Really, does that mean…"

Minato smirked, "Yup, if you do well enough you'll be prompted to joinin. You finally showed enough teamwork from me to ask the Hokage for your promotion. This is your shot Kakashi."

Kakashi was psyched, "Awesome, what are we doing?"

Minato gave him a scroll everything you need to know is in there."

Obito smiled as he watched his rival and friend reading the scroll like it was the most important document in existence. He had a good feeling about this mission, he really did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, time to see if Obito survives…Ok I already told you he survives but now you find out how. I've been debating how exactly I was gonna pull this off, and I've finally figured it out. It was kind of sad how many times I had to go over the Kannabi bridge thing before I could write this. Even more so since I gave the whole thing a complete overhaul, seriously I changed almost everything. Oh and thanks to YamiChaos27 for pointing out a small error I made in the last chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Kakashi may not have looked it, but he was incredibly nervous. He could be a jonin at just 13, even during a time of war that was impressive. He had went over the mission brief 14 times, he'd almost memorized it. They were going to destroy the Kannabi bridge, the hidden Rocks last support line from the hidden Grass. With out the financial support and supplies from the hidden Grass, the hidden Rock would have almost no chance of defeating the hidden Leaf It was a brilliant strategic move.

This was his chance, his chance to redeem the Hatake name. If he could complete this mission and become a jonin at just 13 years old, no one would be able to deny that. Kakashi looked out the window to see morning had come. He gathered his things and went out the door. Today was the big day, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna mess this up.

* * *

Team Minato was waiting by the gate for Obito, silently hoping he wasn't falling into old habits. Just as Rin was getting nervous, Obito appeared with a box under his arm, "Sorry I'm late, Rin-chan said I was supposed to get Kakashi a present and I had to wait a bit for mine to be done."

Rin couldn't believe he actually remembered, "Nice job Obito-kun, I really thought you'd forget."

Kakashi sighed, "I told you I didn't want any presents."

Rin handed him her present "Well too bad, because we got you some."

Kakashi opened it to find new mask, only this one had been clearly been hand made, "Rin, did you make this?"

Rin smiled, "Yup, it's a special kind of material that's designed to be more breathable. I found it at the ninja supply store the other day and I thought it'd be perfect for your mask."

Kakashi pointed to shop, "That one right there?"

They all looked and Rin said, "No, that's not even a store."

They looked back at Kakashi to see he had put the new mask on when they weren't looking, "Thanks for the mask Rin!"

Obito handed him his present, "Well, hope you like it."

Kakashi opened it to find a new kunai, but with something special. They all had the Hatake clan symbol on them, "Wow, these are amazing. Thanks Obito."

Obito smiled, "Good, I figured you'd like them."

Minato looked at Kakashi, "I got you an opportunity to be jonin at 13, so don't go looking at me for a present."

Kakashi put them away, "Alright, do you all know the point of this mission."

They all nodded, "Then lets get moving."

* * *

They had been moving for about 2 hours, but they were still at least 50 miles to go. Kakashi was silently thanking god that nothing had happened so far. He had decided the night before that they would get to the bridge and plant the charges as fast as possible. The less time they were in enemy territory the better. A couple of his summons dogs were staying close to them so that he would know if there were any enemy ninja's nearby.

Kakashi was a little surprised that they hadn't even sensed a single enemy ninja anywhere near them. He figured that at least one ninja would be on their route, but the only thing the dogs told him about where some animals. He knew he should be thankful, but something about it just didn't feel right. Should he ask sensei? No, this was his mission, he needed to prove he could do this on his own.

He turned back to his teammates, "This seems a little too quiet, so keep an eye out. I don't want to get caught in a trap."

Minato smirked at his student, "I was wondering if you'd notice. Good call Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief, looks like he was doing alright after all.

* * *

It had been another 2 hours, and they were less than 25 miles out. Kakashi could see that Rin and Obito were starting to get tired, and to be honest so was he. They had been moving for 4 straight hours. Kakashi didn't like it, but he knew they all needed a break. "Alright people, we're taking a half an hour break. Not a minute more so make it count."

They all nodded, and Minato walked up to Kakashi, "Good call, we want to be out of here quick, but we don't want to be dead on our feet if we meet an enemy.

Kakashi sat down, he was doing well so far. He just hoped them not seeing anyone yet wasn't a bad omen.

* * *

Rin decided to go off and get some water from the river nearby. The boys were busy talking and Kakashi said the dogs hadn't smelled anyone, so she didn't think she really need to tell anyone that she was going. She got to the river and pulled out her canten to get some water. What she didn't know is that at the distance she had gone, the dog's wouldn't be able to smell anyone. Unfortunately for her, someone was watching from the distance. Two hidden Rock shinobi to be specific.

Taiseki, who was using his camouflage jutus, turned to his partner, "Kakko, isn't the one of the Leaf ninjas?"

Kakko nodded, "Yeah, and she's alone. Come on, lets get her and she what she's doing here."

* * *

Kakashi stood up and stretched, "Alright, break's over. Let's get moving."

Obito was looking around, "Guys, I can't find Rin-chan."

Kakashi looked at his dogs nervously, they shook their heads to tell him they couldn't smell her. He looked at Obito, "They dogs can't smell her, do you know where she went?"

Obito shook his head, "No, she must have left when we were talking."

Kakashi didn't like this, "Damn, Rin what hell are you doing?"

Minato looked put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "It's your call Kakashi, do we go after her or finish the mission?"

Kakashi was terrified, what the hell was he supposed to go? Obito looked at him, "Come on Kakashi, you can't just abandon her like that!"

Kakashi was frozen, it was a situation like this that killed his father, that made him disgrace. He abandoned the mission and went after his friends instead. Could he do that, just give up his chance to be jonin. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Obito yelled again, "This girl hand made you mask for pete sake, she's one of your only friends! How can you even question this?"

Kakashi felt his mask mumbled in a quiet voice, "Those who break the rules are trash," Obito was about to punch him, but then he said in a louder voice, "But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. We're going after her!"

Obito jumped in the air, "That's what I'm talking about, can your hounds track her?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, if you have something that has her scent on it."

Obito pulled out a scarf, "She asked me to hold on to this."

Kakashi let his dogs sniff it and saw his sensei looking at him, "Sensei, I know we have a mission,"

Minato stopped him, "Don't worry, I'm with you on this one."

Kakashi's dogs barked, which means they had Rin's scent. They started to follow the dogs, all of them prayed Rin was okay.

* * *

Kakko had been in a cave, working on the girl with his genjutsu for almost half an hour, but to avail. He didn't know how, but this kid was resisting all of it. Most people who were twice as old as her would have given in 10 minutes ago.

Rin scowled at him, "Don't you get it, I'm not telling you anything. My friends are gonna be here soon, and then you're screwed."

Kakko chuckled, "Well see. Now, how about we go over this again. Why were you and your friends coming here?"

The genjutsu activated, and once again Rin found herself fighting to stay strong. Rin opened her mouth, "We came here to...to…"

Kakko leaned in, "Yes,"

Rin finished, "Tell you to go fuck yourself."

Kakko smacked her, "Little bitch, fine. I'm not gonna stop until you tell us so you just fight as long as you want."

Rin thought to herself, 'please guys, hurry up.'

* * *

Taiseki who, was using his camouflage jutsu, saw three people heading close to his and Kakko's location. He was nervous he was made when he saw the dogs, by them seemed focused on someone else's scent, most likely the girls.

The group suddenly stopped, and he did his best to listen to what they were saying.

Kakashi turned to his two teammates, "She's just a few hundred feet ahead. Get ready, she's probably not alone." He turned to his dogs, "How many enemy's to you smell in the area?"

The dogs sniffed in the air, "Two unknowns, you guys, and Rin."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, we outnumber them. Obito, activate your Sharingan and tell me what you see."

Obito did as he was told, "Alright, but I've only got one tomeo." Obito suddenly noticed something, "Kakashi, someones watching us, my Sharingan can see through the genjutsu that he's using."

Kakashi looked where he was gesturing to and threw a kunai. Taiseki raised his own and deflected it, dropping the genjutsu. Obito turned to his friends, "You guys go ahead, I'm the only one who can see through his genjutsu so it makes the most sense for me to fight him. Kakashi," Kakashi looked at him, "You better bring her back safe."

Kakashi and Minato moved forward and Obito turned to Taiseki, "Time to show them just how much stronger I've gotten."

* * *

Kakko was about to beat ever living crap out of this girl. He had had some fighters before, but no one her age had ever fought of this long. "Ok, I'm getting real tired of this. If you don't tell me what I want to know I'm going to,"

Kakashi appeared behind him, "You aren't gonna do jack shit, except for let her go."

Kakko snorted, "What do you think you can take me?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Not for certain, but he can."

Minato appeared on the other side of him, "Give her back or you will be killed."

Kakko scowled, "So this is how it huh? Well why don't I show you a little trick of mine." He made some hand signs, "Rock Lodging Destruction!"

The cave began to collapse around them just as Obito ran in, "What's going on?"

Kakashi was impressed, "Did you beat that guy already."

Obito smirked, "Without that genjutsu he wasn't much of a ninja."

Minato grabbed Rin, "Lets get moving, I can only take one person with my teleportation and Rin's hurt, so you guys are gonna have to get out yourselves."

Obito and Kakashi saw him flash away and started running out, Kakko not far behind them. Kakko began to throw kunai at them, which they easily deflected. As for the falling rocks, Kakashi was easily able to dodge them with his speed and Obito was having an even easier time with his Sharingan. Obito made some quick hand seals and turned to Kakko, "Fire Ball Jutsu."

The cave was becoming too narrow, forcing Kakko to take a moment to make a mud wall to stop it. Obito and Kakashi used that time to get out of the cave, while it collapsed around Kakko.

They were panting heavily, "Nice...move...with the...Fire Ball."

Obito nodded, "Thanks...I figured...he wouldn't have…space to dodge it."

Rin ran up to them, "Are you guys okay?"

Obito hugged, "Yeah, what about you?"

Rin cuddled into him, "I'm just fine thanks to you guys."

Rin leaned up and gave him kiss, causing Kakashi to joke, "What, don't I get one of those?"

Rin smirked, "Take the mask off."

Kakashi laughed, "Well played Rin, well played."

Minato smiled at his team, "Good job guys, lets go finish this. The bridge is 2 and half hours away, after that we had home. Oh, and make Kakashi's promotion office of course."

Kakashi's eyes went wide, "You mean, but I could have cost us the mission if this took too long?"

Minato shrugged, "True, but no good commander just abandoned his men, especially when we can blow up that bridge at anytime. You've earned it Kakashi, I'm proud of you."

Kakashi was grinning ear to ear under his mask, he actually did it. Obito and Rin smiled at him and sensei laughed. This just might have been the best day of Kakashi's life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, time for something a little sad. Thank you guys again for all your awesome reviews and for your amazing support. Oh, and as for your guess about who's leading the Akatsuki this time, I'll give you one hint, it's gonna be a girl. This may confuse you in this chapter, but you'll see what I mean in the later chapters. If I get enough reviews, I'll give you another hint. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

After they got back from the Kannabi bridge mission and Kakashi got his promotion, things took kind of a strange turn. Everything got kind of...boring for about 3 months. Nothing new with the Uchiha's, no big missions. Kakashi even remained a part of their team for the time being. Literally nothing major happened for ages. Obito was actually pretty bored.

Obito's training was going well in that time. He had acquired his second tomeo, and learned a lot more about his Sharingan. It helped improve his taijutsu in a big way since his eyes were now able to detect patterns in enemy fighting styles and use them to his advantage. The only two people who could still keep up with him in taijutsu were Guy and Kakashi. His ninjutsu reputare had grown massively. He knew more than 50 different jutsus now, although 30 of them were fire style and none of them were above B rank. Possibly the area he had most improved in was genjutsu. With his second tomeo, it was amazing how quickly he was able to pick it up. Only Kurenai Yuhi could beat him in that area anymore, and he was quickly gaining on her too. But still, nothing really major happened.

He was sure that would change when the Chunin Exams rolled around, but even that was pretty boring. They were held in the Leaf, and thanks to the war the standard had been slightly lowered.

The written portion of the test was actually a test of information gathering in disguise, and thanks to his eye's Obito passed that now problem. Rin did very well too, Obito had no idea she was so good at doing that without being caught.

The survival test was easy, between Obito's raw strength and Rin's knowledge and medical jutsu no one stood a chance. Each team was given one part of a three phrase code, and had to find some way to get all three parts and get back to base. Thanks to Obito's genjutsu, he could just walk while they were in one and ask the code. They were the first team to finish.

Finally, the fighting tournament part of the test was the only part that was actually a challenge. Rin was eliminated in the semifinals by Guy, who was then beaten by Obito in the finals. Guy vowed to train harder because of his failure, despite the fact that he, Obito, Rin, and Asuma had all passed.

Luckily, Team Minato stayed together, as did all of the teams until the war was over. It had been productive three months, but still, a rather boring three months.

* * *

A week after the Chunin Exams, something finally happened. However it was something that all of them wish hadn't happened. It all started when Minato was summoned to the Hokages office one morning. It was four in the morning to be exact, early for even Minato. However, you didn't say no to the Hokage.

Minato entered the office and yawned, "You needed to see me sir."

Sarutobi was looking rather troubled, "Sit down Minato, I've got some bad news."

Minato didn't like his tone, "What is it, trouble with the war?"

Sarutobi sighed, "No, actually it's going quite well. After you destroyed the Kannabi bridge and the Rock was cut off from the grass we managed to get a major leg up on them. The Mist, Rock, and the Cloud are all near defeat. But we're still sending people on missions, including Rin's parents. Minato...Rin's mother and stepfather were both killed in a mission. I got the letter at midnight and they're sending the bodies back today. She's got no other family left, and to be frank I have no idea how to tell her. I was hoping you'd have some advice in that area."

Minato sat down rubbed his hands on his temples, "Damn it. I'm sorry sir, but I've got no idea what to do either. Rin's not going to take this well, her family and this team are the two most important things in the world to her." Minato thought for a second, "Let me tell her, she'll take it better from me. You said she's got no family left so she can stay us. Even when this war is almost over we can't seem to catch a break."

Sarutobi didn't argue, he didn't have the strength left to do much but nood. "Thank you, that's one less thing I have to deal with tomorrow." He paused for a second and looked at the picture of the past Hokages, "How do you think they did it, dealt with all of this? I'm the most tired I've ever been in my life, and yet I can't sleep a wink. How the hell did they manage to keep themselves sane?"

Minato frowned and it was silent for a while, "Sir, I have no idea. Maybe it's just the desire to see everyone you love survive and prosper, or maybe it was them taking solace in the fact that no one else would have to do. All I know is, it's not an easy job, and anyway who takes it either very brave or very crazy...or both."

Sarutobi laughed, "Yes, I supposed I am. You do realize you could very well be in this chair one day don't you?"

Minato smirked, "Like I said, brave or crazy. I think both those words describe me pretty well."

Sarutobi kept chuckling as he walked out the door, Minato was the one person who could always cheer him up.

* * *

Otuka sat in his house, angry mulling over his life over the past few months. Obito, the little traitor, he had made chunin. He had activated his second tomeo too. Now, Otuka was the laughing stock of the Uchiha clan, he had lost all respect from his peers. They blamed him for losing Obito, but how was it his fault? All he did was try to help that boy reach his potential, nothing less nothing more. None of this was on him, Obito was the one who left.

Now he had nothing, no respect from his clan, no son, even his wife wouldn't speak to him. He was worthless, he had nothing that gave his life meaning. What was he supposed to do now? He poured himself another cup of sake and kept drinking. Suddenly he heard a voice "Well, isn't this a sad sight. A washed up man who destroyed his own life. Really I'm not sure why he picked you."

Otuka stood up at the voice he couldn't recognize, "Who said that, who's there?"

A creature appeared out of the ground, it looked like some kind of plant like humanoid, "That would be me, Zetsu's the name. I've come here because I was asked to by my master."

Otuka was ready to strike at any moment, "Who's your master?"

Zetsu frowned, "Oh, now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you. I just came to let you know I'm watching, and if you play your cards right, they're might even be an offer on the table sometime soon. If my master thinks you're worthy anyway. See ya later!"

Otuka tried to stop him, but the Zetsu thing was already gone. What the hell was that about, and what the hell even was he. Otuka decided to go to bed, maybe he had just had one too many cups of sake. Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

Minato sat in the living room with Rin, he had cancelled training and asked her to come over to the house, and slinetlingly thinking over how to tell her. He looked at the bright eyed girl and decided it was probably best to just get this over with and let her work it out herself, "Rin, you know your parents were sent on a mission 3 days ago…"

Rin smiled, "Yeah, they're coming home tomorrow. I can't wait!"

Minato was starting to have a hard time with this, "Rin, we got a letter at midnight. There were some problems on the mission."

Rin was terrified, "Were they hurt, are they okay?"

Minato sighed, "Rin...they didn't make. They're sending the bodies back this morning."

Rin gasp and tears started to form in her eyes, "No..no please. It's a mistake, it has to be. They must be wrong, they…"

Minato put his hand on her shoulder, "Rin, they're sure. I'm sorry, but they're gone. For the time being you can stay with me and Kushina, we've still got plenty of room."

Rin was crying and ran into Obito's room and slammed the door, Obito was out at the moment getting some groceries for Kushina while she slept in for once. Minato was confused, Rin knew that was Obito's room, why did she run in there? It didn't matter, he would let her work this out till Kushina woke up and ask her what to do.

That didn't take long as Rin's crying woke her up. She walked out and looked at Minato, "What's going on, who's crying?"

Minato leaned back in his chair, "Rin, we just found out her parents were killed and I had to tell her."

Kushina went wided eyed, "What, where is she?"

Minato pointed to one of the doors, "She ran into Obito's room for some reason."

Kushina groaned at her husbands confusion, "Of course she ran into Obito's room, she wants him to be there to comfort her."

Minato suddenly realized what she meant, "Oh, well then we'll just send him in there when he gets back."

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Yes, but only after we make sure he doesn't comfort her too much, if you know what I mean."

Minato laughed, "Yeah, good idea."

Kushina sat next to her husband, "It won't be easy for her to get over this, when the Whirlpool was destroyed I cried for weeks."

Minato hugged her, "All we can do is be there for her sweetie."

* * *

Obito got back and put the groceries on the counter. He looked over to find Kushina and his sensei were waiting for him. "Something wrong guys?" He asked.

Kushina nodded, "Obito, sit down. Rin's here and we've got somethings to tell you."

Obito listen to everything they said with peeked curiosity. Before long he had wide and scared eye. "Wow, I can't believe it. That's awful...wait did you day she went into my room?"

Minato put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I think she needs you to comfort her."

Obito suddenly looked serious, "Right, she needs me right now."

Kushina stopped him, "Just one second, make sure that comforting her is all you do. We don't want her starting a new family because she lost the old one."

Obito blushed at that, "Um, right. Just comforting, right."

Minato and Kushina went to their room while Obito knocked on the door of his. The door clicked open and Rin tackled him onto his bed, cuddling him, "What to you so long?"

Obito hugged her back, "How are doing Rin-chan?"

Rin had clearly been crying for quite some time, "My parents are dead, that's how I'm doing."

Obito gave her a small kiss on the head, "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Rin hugged tighter, "Please, just don't leave today. I know I have to get out of here tomorrow, but today I just want stay in here okay. I just can't go out yet."

Obito was happy to help, "Sure thing, I'll go get us some food later."

Rin looked up at him, "Dango?"

Obito smiled at her, "Yeah, Dango."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, time for a little Rin and Obito time, some more explanation as to Zetsu being there, and finally little foreshadowing with the Mist. This story is going fantastically, and I really can't thank you guys enough. All of you awesome guys who reviewed and everyone else who's just following the story, you have my endless , enough of the sappy stuff, time for the story. Oh and sorry about the misspelling of dango, that's my bad. To apologize, here's the next clue for the leader of the Atatsuki. It's an Uchiha woman. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Rin didn't leave the room for the entire day, only Obito left to get them some food. Kushina didn't sleep that night to make sure that she could hear them if they tried anything. Much to her joy they did not. The only thing she heard was Rin crying occasionally and Obito comforting her.

It had been a rough night for Rin, she didn't sleep at all because she would have nightmares if she tried to. Kushina told the next morning that it was quite common, she had nightmares herself after the incident in the Whirlpool. Kushina was doing her best use her experience to help Rin, "Trust me sweetie, it gets better. The only thing I can say is try to keep your mind off of it, and it will get better over time."

Rin did her best to smile, "Thanks, do you think you can maybe make some pancakes for breakfast?"

Kushina nodded quickly, "Of course, blueberry, chocolate chip, what kind?"

Rin was glad to have Kushina around, "Chocolate chip please."

Kushina got up enthusiastically, "Chocolate chip pancakes coming up."

Obito hugged his girlfriend, "Want me to invite Kakashi over, that might be helpful?"

Rin thought about then smiled, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Obito put on some clean clothes and got ready to leave, "Be right back."

Rin watched him leave, extremely thankful all of her friends were around to help her when she needed it.

* * *

Kakashi was about to make breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. He was curious who could be at his door this early in the morning. Opening the door he found Obito standing there, "Hey Kakashi, didn't wake you did I?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I was just about to make breakfast. What do need?"

Obito sighed, "Well, first things first. Rin's parents died on a mission a couple nights ago."

Kakashi winced, "Oh man, that's awful. How's she doing?"

Obito looked at the ground, "Not great. She didn't sleep much last night, kept having bad dreams."

Kakashi remembered the awful dreams he had when his father committed suicide. That was not a please nights sleep, "Anything I can do?"

Obito smiled, "Yeah, she wants you to come over and eat breakfast with us. We're having chocolate chip pancakes."

Kakashi seemed to be smiling back under his mask, "No problem, just let me go get some clean clothes on."

* * *

Madara sat in his lair, as usual he didn't move much as he had to keep himself connected to the Gedo statute to survive. Zetsu had just gotten back and given him the news, this Otuka was indeed a broken man. However, for what Madara needed him for that was perfect. Otuka would either become his new puppet, he could use this person to carry out his deeds for him. The only thing he needed was a little molding.

Zetsu wasn't so sure, "Sir, you didn't see the look in this guy's eye's, he's insane. If with your guidance, I think he's going to get himself killed with his antics."

Madara glared at him, "And you have a better idea? This Obito person was my first choice, but with his life taking a drastic turn he's no longer a reasonable option. His father is broken and will do whatever I say. If think you know someone who would be better, please enlighten me."

Zetsu cowered at Madara's tone, "Heh heh, you're right of course, shouldn't have questioned you."

Madara leaned back, "Just remember, I can create thousands more where you came from. I didn't make you for your opinions."

Zetsu gulped and bowed. Note to self, don't piss of Madara!

* * *

Obito and Kakashi got back to see Rin at the table talking to Minato, "Sensei, can we start up on missions soon. I really think that I just need to get mind off things for a while."

Minato nodded, "Yeah, I go and get a B-rank from the Hokage during training today."

Obito and Kakashi sat down and Obito asked, "B-ranked, do you think we're ready for those?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Obito, we've got two jonin and two chunin. At a time like this C-ranks are not something the village wants us to do."

Minato got up and got some plates, "More or less, yes. The Cloud's on the brink of surrendering, the Rock's on its last leg, and the Mist hasn't really been in this war for ages, they've just been sending some sporadic attacks here and there. We need all the help we can get to make sure that we can end this war while we have the chance."

Kushina put a foot high stack of pancakes on the table, "Eat up, you'll need it for training today."

They all thanked Kushina and Kakashi looked at Rin, "Rin, I'm really sorry to hear about your parents, if there's anything I can do just let me know."

Rin gave him a sad smile, "Thanks, but right now I just want to throw myself into my training and try to keep my mind off it."

Kakashi understood that, when his father died all he did was train, "Still, if you need anything just ask."

Rin smiled at him again and got herself some pancakes, whenever she was sad she craved sweets. It was really her one weakness when it came to her health. Obito saw that and took note, it may be useful information for later.

Obito finished his pancakes and got up, "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll try and save some hot water for you guys."

Kushina shrugged, "Use as much as you want, Minato-kun and I can just shower together."

Obito blushed, Kakashi got a small nosebleed, and Rin was laughing hysterically. Kushina leaned over to Minato, "Told you I could get her to laugh."

* * *

Rin was right about one thing, training was helping to keep her minds off everything. She worked on her medical ninjutsu and her taijutsu, she was easily a chunin level fighter but she had long way to go before she was jonin level.

Kakashi continued to work on his Chidori, still to little success. He may have had some improvement with it, but he still couldn't quite get the lighting chakra to focus enough. Still, Kakashi refused to give up. he would die before he would give up on completing the Chidori.

Obito was busy working with his Sharingan, manly his genjutsu and taijutsu. He and Kurenai had been having genjutsu spares for quite some time, and he could almost beat her now. Of course, he still spared against Kakashi a lot too. The two of them's rivalry had gotten even more intense since Obito's Sharingan was activated. It had gotten much friendlier though as well.

Minato was excited to see his students training so hard. He headed off to go and get that B-ranked mission he had talked about.

* * *

A group of ninja watched from the trees, examining all of them carefully. They mulled over who to pick for their task, the boy with blue on wouldn't be a good choice. Several times they heard stories of the Uchiha's Sharingan being able to control tailed beasts, so that would defeat their purpose. Originally they were thinking the girl, however considering how close she was to the Uchiha boy it didn't seem like a good choice. Now the one in the mask, that could be a possibility. He was strong, but they had more than enough people to overwhelm him. Not to mention that it would be a blow to the Leaf to lose such a promising young shinobi. Yes, he would be perfect.

* * *

Minato got back to the training ground with a serious look on his face, making his students very curious. He was holding a scroll in his hand, "Sorry guys, but when I went to the Hokages office I was given an S-rank mission. I can't take you guys me, sorry Rin."

Rin looked a little heartbroken, but nodded just the same, "Ok sensei, I understand."

Minato turned to go back to the house, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go talk to Kushina. She's not gonna be happy about this."

Obito went up to his girlfriend, "Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll make sure you're kept busy."

Kakashi decided to ease the tension, "Wow, Obito! Didn't know you had it in you! Just don't be too loud or Kushina will notice."

They all laughed, Rin knew she really did have great friends.

* * *

Kakashi walked home that day feeling exhausted. Between sparing with Obito and working on his Chidori, his chakra was wiped out. He was almost at this street when he sensed something in the distance. Was someone following him?

Kakashi looked up at the roof and saw some shadows moving. He got into a fighting stance and yelled, "Hey, I know you're there so come out!"

Before he knew it he was surrounded by 8 Mist Anbu, all of whom were staring right at him. One of them began to speak, "We apologize, but I'm afraid we need to borrow you."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that, "Borrow me?"

They began to close in, "Yes, borrow. You see, we need you to deliver something to the hidden Leaf for us."

Kakashi pulled out his sword, "Then fill out mission request."

The Anbu snickered, "Oh, but why go through all the trouble. Besides, we specifically chose you. It's an honor really, not many people get to have this much of an influence in a war."

Kakashi was really starting to hate this guy, "What the hell are planning to do?"

He didn't get an answer, instead he got 8 highly trained ninjas bearing down on him

* * *

Obito woke up the next morning and headed to Kakashi's, he had forgotten one of his scrolls at the training ground and Obito was going to return it to him. But when Obito turned to get on to Kakashi's street, he found something very troubling.

Blood everywhere, torn cloth, broken kunai, the clear leftovers of a big fight. Obito scanned the area for some kind of sign of what happened, and found something terrifying. It was one of Kakashi's special kunai with the Hatake symbol on it.

Obito ran to his house and burst inside, Kakashi was no where to be found. Next he ran to the hospital, he wasn't there either. He ran home and started screaming, much to Kushina and Rin's confusion. Once they got him calmed down, he explained the situation.

Kushina looked as scared as Obito, "Think, is there anyway to track him and figure out where he is?"

Obito thought for a second, then remembered something, "He was in a big fight, it would be a while before who ever took him's chakra would die down. It would leave traces that my Sharingan can see."

Kushina nodded, "Get moving, I'm going to go tell the Hokage and see what he can do!"

Obito and Rin got up and grabbed everything that they needed. Kakashi was in major danger here, they had to save him.

* * *

Kakashi woke up in some kind of strange altar room, he was only barely conscious. Why was he here, where was he at all? He could smell some kind of body of water nearby. He suddenly heard a massive roar. Kakashi was liking this less and less by the second, just what were the Mist ninja's planning?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, time to see what becomes of Kakashi. This chapter will be a big one, so pay attention. Oh, and no more hints on who the new leader of the Akatsuki is since it will be revealed in the next few chapters. For those of you who've figured it yet, please don't tell the other yet, I want it to be a surprise! Still review though, I love it when you review! Thanks for reading and please review...I'm repeating myself now aren't I? I should stop doing that...now I'm just talking to myself...

* * *

Obito and Rin were running as fast as their legs could manage. His Sharingan was on full blast, the charka traces were starting to get more faint, but there was still more than enough to track them with. They were both dying for a break, but Kakashi's life was at stake here, they couldn't risk even a few seconds.

Rin realized exactly where these tracks were leading them, "Obito-kun, we're about to enter the Water country. They're taking him to the hidden Mist!"

Obito knew that must be true, but that still didn't make sense, "The Mist, why do they want him? Aren't they pretty much out of this war?"

Rin had no idea either, "No clue, it doesn't make sense. They've got nothing to gain from taking Kakashi, they don't even know who he is."

Obito thought about it, "Maybe it wasn't about Kakashi, maybe he was just a victim of chance. The Mist might have been looking for anyone and Kakashi was just there for the taking. That's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Rin figured that sounded right, she couldn't think of any other reason. If it really was the Mist, this might not be easy.

* * *

Kushina screamed at the Hokage, "What do you mean it'll be an hour before you can send a team?"

The Hokage rubbed his temples, "I don't like it either, but that's the earliest I can have a team ready. There's nothing I can do, with this war going the way it is I'm stretched thin as it is. Kushina, I'm sorry."

Kushina ground her teeth. She knew he was doing all he could, but that didn't make it any easier, "Fine, then send me!"

Sarutobi sighed, "You know good and well I can't do that. The moment you leave the village the Cloud will know. Kushina,"

Kushina stopped him, "I know, I know, there's nothing you can do. Just shut up and let be scared, alright!"

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe and closed his eyes, he prayed those kids came back alive.

* * *

Kakashi was stumbling, he felt like he was about to explode. The Mist ninja's watched as the Kakashi did his best to get his bearings, he wasn't even sure what was going on. He remembered that he escaped from the Mist ninja's and now they were chasing. Kakashi thought hard, where was he, what happened last night? Pieces of last night slowly but surely started to come back to him.

_Kakashi was tied to massive poll, they had drugged him before hand. He looked out at the water in front of him, a massive white creature with three tails. It looked like some kind of turtle, it definitely had a shell. A bunch of Mist ninja's surrounded the creature, and one of them walked up to him._

_They ripped off Kakashi shirt, "Hard to put a seal on you if you've got that thing on you."_

_Another was looking over some scrolls, "Are you sure that this seal will break once we put his body under too much stress?"_

_The other one nodded, "Of course, we hand deliver him back to the Leaf, and once he enters we force him to realse the three tails. The Leaf will be destroyed."_

_The ninja looked at him and put a hand to his stomach, while another was on the back of the turtle thing, "Time to begin."_

_Kakashi screamed in pain and soon it all faded to black._

Kakashi remembered everything but how he escaped...wait, no he remembered that too. He used what power he had to activate his Chidori. The Mist ninja's hadn't expected him to have any fight left him, so when he activated his Chidori and shocked the Mist ninja's naturally they jumped away.

He couldn't go to the Leaf, if he did that everyone would die. What the hell was he supposed to do. A voice sounded from above him, "Not a ba escaped, but I'm afraid we'll have to knock you out and bring back to the Leaf now. We've got one last chance in this war, and you aren't going to lose it for us."

Kakashi was about to fire back, when he heard another voice, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A bunch of small fireball erupted from the trees, hitting the ninja square in the chest. The balls exploded in a massive wave of fire. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief and mumbled, "Obito."

Rin landed next to Kakashi, "Are you okay, what'd they do to you?"

Kakashi was barely able to speak, "Tailed...beast...inside…me…"

Rin went wide eyed, "A tailed beast, inside of you. Why?"

Kakashi wasn't feeling well, "Weak...seal...release...in village…"

Rin suddenly understood, "Don't worry Kakashi, we'll get you to sensei and he'll stabilize the seal."

Kakashi shook his head, "No...time…"

Rin screamed at him, "Kakashi, we're not just gonna give up on you."

Obito jumped down, "I think they're backing off a little, how's Kakashi?"

Rin was starting to try and use her medical knowledge to stabilize him, "They sealed a tailed beast in him, they want him to realse it in the Leaf."

Kakashi started to cough, "Rin...it's not...working…"

Rin was crying, "Shut up and let me work!"

Kakashi took something out of his pocket and put in Obito's hand, it was a kunai, "Obito...I need...you...to…"

Obito couldn't believe what Kakashi was asking of him, "Kakashi, no! Just let Rin fix you up you'll be fine."

Kakashi pointed up to the trees, "Obito...look…"

He looked up to a Mist ninja in the tree, to which Obito responded to by throwing a kunai. The Mist ninja jumped away and Obito sent a fireball at one who was off in the distance.

Kakashi put another kunai in his hand, "They...won't...stop...no...time...do it…"

Obito held the kunai tight, "Rin-chan, can you fix him if I give you cover?"

Rin wasn't sure, "There's so much damage, if get's put under much more stress he'll realse the tailed beast."

Kakashi looked at Obito, "Please...I don't...want to...hurt...my friends."

Obito looked down at the ground, "Rin-chan, step back."

Rin was crying, she knew there was no other choice. She put her hands on her chest, "I'm sorry Kakashi."

Obito put the kunai over his chest, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi was smiling under his mask, "I'm glad...you were...my friends...I was...happy...thank you...both...for everything...tell...sensei and Kushina...same thing…"

Obito couldn't listen any more, he plunged the kunai into Kakashi chest and like that it was over. His pulse stopped and his eyes closed.

One of the Mist ninja, "That little prick just killed out secret weapon!"

Obito growled, "He wasn't a wepone he was my friend!"

The Mist ninja scoffed, "I don't care who he was to you, he was wepone to us. And thanks to you he's useless."

Obito looked up and Rin gasped, "Obito-kun your eyes!"

Rin showed Obito his reflection in her headband, his eyes had some kind of strange three pronged shuriken. He had no idea what was happening, but he wasn't going to question it right now. The Mist ninja was getting irritated, "If you're done looking into each other's eyes, I think it's time we finished this."

Obito looked up and him with hard eyes, before he knew it the Mist ninja burst into black some kind of black flames. He screamed as the flame consumed him completely, leaving no trace of him behind. The other Mist ninja's watched in awe, "Our mission over, and I don't know what the fuck he just did! Let's get outta here people!"

Rin looked at her boyfriend to find a small amount of blood leaking from his eyes. She was about to ask him about it when he picked up Kakashi and said in a sad voice, "I don't what all this means, but for now I think we should just get Kakashi's body back home and then figure out what we can."

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, all she wanted to do was get back to the village at this point.

* * *

Madara heard the sound of Zetsu approaching and opened his eyes, "What do you want Zetsu, I'm very tired today?"

Zetsu was suddenly very glad he had a good reason for seeing him, "Sir, Obito Uchiha, the boy we were looking at before, has developed the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Now that caught Madara's attention, "How did this occur?"

Zetsu explained that he had been watching the boy's father, but when Obito went chase after his friend he decided to go and see what was happening as Madara wanted tabs kept on Obito as well.

Zetsu finished his story, "Once the Obito killed Kakashi at his request, the eyes of course appeared. After he killed one of Mist ninja with the Amaterasu, they fled out of fear. Sir, what does this mean for us?"

Madara thought for moment, "It means...that we tell his father of this new development."

Zetsu didn't understand, "But why, what do we stand to gain from that?"

Madara gave a dark smile, "I also want you to tell him the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan, all of it. With a little push, we might improve our soldier even more than I originally hoped."

Zetsu still didn't like the idea of using Otuka, "Sir, I know that you don't think I know what I'm talking about, but this man is not the right choice. He's far too reckless, and he'll never truly understand Mangekyo even if we do make sure he can't go blind from them. I'm telling you, this man is not the right choice. We should keep searching."

Madara was surprised at Zetsu's outburst, "Because you seem so certain, I will take note of your concerns. Thank you."

Zetsu bowed, "Thank you sir, that's all."

Madara watched as his faithful creation left, he had never seen him like that before. It wasn't like him to argue so he must have really felt Otuka was poor choice. Madara would consider other possibilities for his successor for now, but would keep Otuka in mind.

* * *

Kushina stood at the village gates, waiting for either the backup team or Obito and Rin. After what seemed like an eternity, finally she saw two figures heading towards her...wait two, and what were they carrying? No, it couldn't be, oh god no! Kushina ran out to meet them, "What happened?"

Obito place Kakashi's body on the ground, "They were going to use him as weapon...he asked me to...to…"

Kushina was starting to piece together a little bit what happened, but still wasn't sure all of what transpired. As much as she hated it, they needed to go see the Hokage, "Come on, something tells me you're not going to want to explain this twice, and something tells me I'm not going to want to hear this twice."

They all began to walk with tears in their eyes and Kakashi's body in Obito's arms. Obito looked at Kushina, "He wanted me to thank you, he said he was glad you're in his life. He said thanks to all of us he was happy."

Rin was starting to cry again, and Kushina was wounder how they would tell Minato. Obito simply thought about those he had lost, his brother who he never got to know, his mother who he couldn't see at her own request, and now his best friend. He swore that he would make all of their sacrifices mean something, and nothing could stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, time for the aftermath. Killing off Kakashi was hard for me to do, but in the end I think I made the right choice. I don't have a lot to say this time, so thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Minato couldn't believe his eyes, Kakashi corpse right in front. He had had Obito repeat the story half a dozen times before all of it sunk in. Not only his team, but all of Leaf was heartbroken at the loss. Kakashi was one of their prodigies, truly something amazing. Losing him was something none thought would happen so soon.

The most upset were the Uchiha's, but not because of Kakashi's death. The Mangekyo Sharingan was the stuff of legends, and the fact that Obito wouldn't let them study it or tell them how he activate it was infuriating to them.

Kakashi's funeral was three away, leaving his entire team to prepare as he had no other family. Team Minato was really it's own family now, as none of them had any other blood relatives. Obito left his clan, Kushina's was destroyed, Minato was an orphan, and Rin had no living relatives left. They were there own little family and they would stick together through all of this.

* * *

Rin had been very nervous about Obito's eyes, as was Kushina and Minato when they heard about it, "Obito-kun, I saw your eyes bleed, your aren't' scared about that?"

Minato nodded, "We don't know anything about the Mangekyo Sharingan, we don't even know had you activated it yet. Someone should look it and see if they can figure anything out."

Obito rolled his eyes, "And who do you know that we can trust to do that?"

Minato knew exactly who, "Jiraiya-sensei's in town and Tsunade owes him a favor."

Kushina smiled a bit at Jiraiya's name. She hated the old pervert at first, but once you got to know him he was good guy with a few flaws. After awhile you couldn't help but like the man, "Wait, Tsunade owes Jiraiya a favor and he hasn't tried to use in some perverted way yet?"

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well he has, but Tsunade said she didn't owe him that much. I'll see if I can't get sensei to get her to take a look at Obito."

Obito had to admit, it was a good idea, "Fine, I guess it's for the best."

Rin was relieved, Obito was gonna get his eye checked out. By the finest medical ninja in the world to boot. The whole team was breathing a little easier at that.

* * *

Jiraiya groaned, "But I was gonna use that favor for something kinky!"

Minato gave him a 'yeah right' look, "Jiraiya-sensei, you know that was never gonna happen. Besides you owe me for getting away from that mob of angry women last month."

Jiraiya looked off into space, "Oh yeah, that was some good research I got that day."

Minato nodded, "So you'll get her?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, but it's probably gonna take more than just the favor to get her here. I'm probably gonna have to pay off some of her gambling debts too."

Minato grinned, "And I thank you for doing it."

Jiraiya scrathed his chin, "Well, lucky for you she's in a gambling town not far from here. I'll have her here the day after the funeral."

Minato winced at the mention of the funeral, "Yeah, that's not gonna be a fun day."

Jiraiya looked sympathetically at his student, "I'm sorry kid, I really don't what to tell ya. I promise I'll be there."

Minato started walking back home, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Jiraiya walked watched his student leave, he didn't envy what Minato was going through.

* * *

The three days to Kakashi's funeral passed by very quickly, everyone found themselves training harder than ever to try and keep their minds off of things. Obito still wouldn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan at the request of his friends, but he did discover that he could activate his normal Sharingan without activating the Mangekyo version.

When the day finally came, everyone dressed in the traditional black attire and headed to the memorial stone. A new spot was dug out for Kakashi, whose coffin was set next to the hole. Rin and Kushina were the first to cry at that sight, Obito and Minato didn't show it but they were fighting back tears as well. The rest of their graduating class was there as well, along with several of Minato's friends who came to support him. Jiraiya put a hand on Minato's shoulder and have him his condolences.

They all chatted quietly until the Hokage appeared. Everyone grew silent and the Hokage cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, if you would sit down we'll begin."

They all did just that and the Hokage sighed, "As always, we will start with some words from his friends. I believe Minato requested to go first."

Minato took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up to the front and looked out at the crowed, "Kakashi Hatake was my student, he had more raw talent than any student I've ever seen. At first he lacked teamwork, but before long we became a true team. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin grew closer everyday, it was my honor to teach the three of them. He was a fantastic ninja and good person, and I'll never forget him."

There were some applause and Obito looked at Rin, "Do you want to go up together?"

Rin wiped her eye and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

They held hands and walked up in front everyone, Rin spoke first, "When I first met Kakashi I was like every other girl in my class, I thought that he was some dreamy loner who I could save him. Of course I was wrong, he never needed saving to begin with. He just needed someone to show him that, even after his father's death, he wasn't alone. Goodbye Kakashi."

Rin was choked up by the end, so Obito started, "Kakashi was my best friend and my rival. For as long as I can remember I've been competing with him for one thing or another. Looks like he beat me in the race to the grave too. Kakashi's last words were to thank me and the others for making his happy, but he didn't need to thank me. It was my honor, it was the one thing I could do that he couldn't, get him to open up. Thanks Kakashi, for everything."

They all went and sat back down. The day continued as Kakashi was buried, many tears were shed, and the day came to an end. A new name had been added to the memorial stone.

* * *

The day after the funeral, Tsunade came to Minato's to take a look at Obito with her assistant Shizune. She wasn't happy to be back in the Leaf and was trying to get out as soon as possible, "You're Obito?" Obito nodded, "Well then get the hell over here and lets get this over with."

Tsunade pulled some scrolls out of her bag and read them over, then put a hand up to Obito's eye. Obito activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and Tsunade placed her glowing green hand on the eye. After a few moments, she mumbled to herself and wrote something down and gave it scroll to Shizune, "Looks like my grandfather's notes were right."

Obito didn't understand, "Your grandfather's notes?"

Tsunade showed him the scroll she had been reading, "Minato told me that you've been using my grandfather's processes to study your bloodline, well my grandfather took down some notes on the Sharingan when he was doing his own research about Wood Realse."

Obito was curious, "And he found?"

Tsunade was writing in her scroll again, "The Mangekyo Sharingan is incomplete, he noticed Madara started to go blind after he activated his because he didn't know about the effects. I'm not going to go into detail as you wouldn't understand, but all you need to know is the longer you use the Mangekyo Sharingan, the more likely you are to go blind. The regular is just fine, but Mangekyo is more of a curse than advantage."

Obito didn't like the sound of that, "What about the black flames I used?"

Tsunade stopped writing and showed him a spot in the scroll, "Amaterasu, it completely destroys whatever it's used on. One of the Mangekyo's most powerful attacks. I'm gonna guess you used it accidentally by focusing your killer intent on one of the Mist ninja's. When you have your Mangekyo active, you have to be careful with your killer intent as it can set off the Amaterasu."

Obito frowned, "So how did I activate it?"

Tsunade wasn't sure how to say this, "Well, it's obtained by killing someone you have an extreme emotional attachment to. So when you killed Kakashi, it activated."

Rin didn't like the idea of Obito going blind, "Is there anything he can do to avoid going blind?"

Tsunade frowned, "Other than use it as little as possible, my grandfather and Madara theorised that by transferring one set of Mangekyo Sharingan to another, you can avoid going blind altogether due to reasons that, again, are too complicated to go into."

Obito cringed at that, "Sounds like I'll just avoid using it."

Tsunade packed her things, "Great, we all understand what happened. Now if you'll excuse me, Shizune and I need to get going."

Shizune looked less excited, but of course agreed, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

They left the building and Rin turned to her friends, "I'll be right back, I want to ask her something.

They all nodded and Rin ran outside to meet Tsunade. She yelled after her, "Lady Tsunade, hold on!"

Tsunade groaned, "What, what do you want?!"

Rin ran up to her, "Lady Tsunade, I need your help with something."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I figured that much."

Shizune looked at her mentor, "No need to be rude."

Rin looked at Tsunade with determined eyes, "I've lost my parents and one of my closest friends in the same week, from what I understand you had a similar situation with your brother and lover. I don't want to just sit around feeling sorry for myself, I want to get stronger. Lady Tsunade, I need you to be my sensei!"

Tsunade laughed, "You got guts kid, but Shizune's my last student. There's nothing you can say to change my mind."

Rin kept staring, "No."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me."

Rin wasn't backing down, "I said no. You're going to be my sensei, I'm not losing anyone else. You've gone through a lot, I know you know how much pain losing someone is. There's nothing you can say to change my mind either."

Tsunade frowned, "You wanna bet?"

Rin smirked, "You always lose your bets."

Tsunade couldn't keep a straight face. She smirked right back at the girl, "Well played, I've heard you're a prodigy with medical ninjutsu. Tell you what, if you can learn a medical jutsu of my choice by the end of the week, I'll stay and train you. If you don't, I leave."

Rin shook her hand, "Deal, get ready to find your old place because you're staying here."

Tsunade walked "We'll see Ms. Nohara, we'll see. I'll have a jutsu chosen by tomorrow, she you then."

Shizune was grinning from ear to ear. She ran up to Rin, "I'm rooting for you! If you win this, Lady Tsunade will finally stay in the Leaf again."

Tsunade yelled back to her assistant, "Shizune, let's get moving! I've got booze to drink and money to blow."

Shizune waved goodbye and ran off, "Coming Lady Tsunade!'

Rin did, she had gotten Tsunade to give he a chance. She wasn't going to waste this, she was going to get this jutsu completed and she would get Tsunade to stay. For Obito's sake, for all of her friends sake, she would become one of the greatest medical ninjas the world's ever seen. Her friends would be safe, she would make sure of that!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, you ready to find out who the leader of the Akatsuki will be? I'm so glad you guys finally get to find out, it's been killing me not telling you. Of course, we'll start with Rin and Tsunade, but the Akatsuki will be shortly after! Hope you guys are excited, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Rin suddenly felt terrified, "You want me to learn what?"

Tsunade grinned, "My super strength technique. I used chakra to do it, therefore it's a jutsu. I already know you're good with medical ninjutsu, now I need to make sure you can fight."

Rin was sweating bullets, "Will you at least teach me how you do that so I practice?"

Tsunade smacked her forehead, "Well yeah, I'm going to be fair after all. It's actually not as difficult as you'd think."

Rin had a hard time believing that, "How so?"

Tsunade went into teacher mode, "Medical ninjutsu is of course focused largely on chakra control. What you do it focus your chakra so that it increases the force in the respective area you intend to use on your opponent, and forms a protective shell around your body so that you don't do large amounts of damage to yourself when striking someone else."

Rin had to admit, it did sound simple, "So why isn't everyone doing this?"

Tsunade shrugged, "First, it takes a lot of chakra control, and second, while actually doing it is easy for someone with your control, using to effective levels is still very hard to learn."

Rin was pretty sure she got the picture. Easy to learn, hard to master, "So, how far do I have to get for me to win the bet?"

Tsunade pointed to a boulder that was a about as tall as she was, and about three times as wide, "Once you can crush that with one punch, you pass."

Rin went pale, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Tuhia watched as her husband continued to drown his sorrow in alcohol, mumbling to himself about some traitor. She felt no sympathy for him, he killed her son after all. Naturally, she had been keeping a close eye on her husband to make sure he didn't do anything rash. The may be cruel and insane, but he was still a decent ninja…well when he wasn't drunk off his ass anyway.

Tuhia remember the man she fell in love with, the man who swore they could escape the Uchiha clan. The man who said they could start a family somewhere, no ninjas, no clan, just piece in some small village. That man was dead now, and in his place stood an empty shell that did as the Uchiha clan asked of him when they asked it. She hated that man.

Otuka stood up, and began to wobble to the door, "I need to end this. That boy is my son, and he will not disobey his father. Either he comes home willing, or in a body bag."

Tuhia ran up to him, "Otuka, sit down! You're drunk and going to get yourself killed!"

Otuka turned to her and scowled, "Shut up you bitch! This is your fault anyway. You finally give me a strong son, and he abandoned us. You're worthless, all of this is your fault!"

Tuhia's eye twitched, "Don't you dare say that, I didn't beat my son to death!"

Otuka snorted, "I did what I had to, what you forced my to do!"

At that, Tuhia snapped, "You bastard, how dare you! I loved Wuhiko, I cried for weeks after you killed him!"

Otuka took another swig from his bottle, "Please, you think that I care about how much you cried? The only thing that matters in this world his respect, and once I kill Obito I'll have more than enough of that."

Otuka turned around and Tuhia grabbed a kitchen knife, "You already killed one of my babies, you won't take the other."

Otuka was about to turn around to respond when he felt it. He looked down at where the sharp pain was coming from and saw the tip of a knife and blood pouring down his chest. Blood was coming from his mouth, "You bitch...I'll...ge…"

It wasn't long before Otuka feel to the ground, dead a doornail. Tuhia spit on his corpse, "That's for Wuhiko."

A voice came from behind her, "Well, when I was told to watch Otuka this really wasn't what I expected. Was he your best friend?"

She didn't pay much mind to the strange white plant like creature behind her, "He was my only friends, he didn't let me talk to other's really.

Zetsu saw the three pronged shuriken spinning Tuhia's eyes, Oh, I think I've found something leader-sama's going to like."

page break.

Rin charged at the rock and jumped into the air. First, she filled her first fist with as much chakra as she could manage without losing the amount she needed to protect herself. Then, she surrounded her fist with chakra to keep from breaking the bones in her fist. She gave everything she head and punched the rock directly in the middle. There were several cracks in it, but it didn't actually break.

Rin sighed, the rock was about the same size as the one she had to break to win against Tsunade. She only had three days left until Tsunade left. Dusting herself off, she got up and prepared to go again. No way in hell was she going to lose this bet.

* * *

Tuhia listen to Zetsu's plan, she had to admit, it sounded good on paper. She repeated it to herself, "So, we give my eyes to Obito and make it look like I committed suicide after killing Otuka?"

Zetsu nodded, "Yes, then I steal Obito's eye right out from under them for you so that neither of you go blind. You'll both have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Tuhia still didn't understand that, "You still haven't told me how you're going to get the eyes without raising suspicion."

Zetsu chuckled, "Oh getting them will be easy, and as for making sure that they're not going to look into it I've already got that one figured out. You see, Obito will get your eyes, and in your note you'll specifically say that you don't want his eye to fall into the hands of the Uchiha clan. You'll tell him to leave them in your personal family safe for safe keeping just in case there's ever a reason they are needed, which we will then retrieve after he puts them in there."

Tuhia had to admit, it was a good plan, "And Madara's plan will really work, I can have a world where Wuhiko and Obito would have been raised together?"

Zetsu was right about this girl, she was perfect, "Of course, we'll revive Madara latter. Also, we'll implant you with some of the First Hokages genes so you can form a Rinnegan."

Tuhia raised an eyebrow, "Form a Rinnegan?"

Zetsu smiled, "Yup, when you combine the DNA of the Senju and the Uchiha, the Rinnegan forms. One of your Sharingan will become a Rinnegan, making you even stronger."

Tuhia was all in, "I only have request."

Zetsu shrugged, "And that is?"

Tuhia scowled, "One day, I can come back and destroy this hell hole they call a clan. It needs to be destroyed."

Zetsu couldn't believe this, it was too perfect, "I don't see why not, shall we get started?"

Tuhia was ready, it was time for her to leave this clan and start anew. To build a perfect world for everyone, for her son's especially.

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of Rin, eager to she how she did in the bet, "Alright Rin, let's see how you did. I'm giving you one shoot at this so make it count."

Shizune smiled at Rin, "Good luck Rin-chan!"

Rin looked around, half the village was there. The idea of Tsunade staying in the village was big news. Obito went up to her, "Good luck Rin-chan, I know you can do this."

Jiraiya stood next to Minato, "Looks like Rin might be training with Tsunade from now on."

Minato didn't mind in the least, "She can teach Rin a lot more about medical stuff than I can. If she's willing then I'll happily step aside."

Kushina was standing near them cheering on Rin, the only thing she was really missing was banner, "Go Rin, you've got this!"

Rin thanked them all went over and stood 10 feet from the boulder. Slowly but surely she started running at it. She started closing in on the boulder and focused her chakra, just a few more feet to go. Jumping, she struck it dead center. Cracks began to form, slowly the cracks got bigger and bigger. Everyone held their breath until finally...it crumbled.

The crowed cheered, and Rin jumped for joy. Tsunade shook her head, "Alright, I guess I really can't win a bet. You win, I'll train you. But don't you dare slack off for even a second, this isn't something just anyone gets to do."

Rin couldn't stop smiling, "Of course, thank you so much Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade waved her off and left, Shizune ran over and hugged Rin, "We're gonna be such great friends, this is so awesome! I'll see you soon, I promise."

Obito couldn't have been happier, "Congrats Rin-chan, you're gonna do awesome with Lady Tsunade."

Rin jumped in his arms and gave him a big kiss, "This amazing, I'm being taught be the greatest medical ninja ever to live!"

Obito was about to respond when an Uchiha walked up to him, "Hey traitor, your parents are dead, mom killed your dad, then killed herself. They're saying she jumped off a cliff. Says she left everything important to you in the family safe, you'll find her note there. We don't really care what's in there, just get it and leave, it's a nice house we could have other's living in. Hurry up about it to."

Obito blinked a few times and said, "Um ok...I'll be over in just a little while. I've just gotta get something to pack everything in. Give me about an hour."

The Uchiha didn't seem to care, "Yeah, yeah. Just clean it out before the end of the day. All that stuff should be ours, but your mother left all her stuff in your name so the Hokage won't let us have it."

Obito was resisting the urge to punch the man, "I get it, you can leave now."

The Uchiha left, looking just as emotionless as when he left. Rin looked at her boyfriend, "You okay?"

Obito was surprisingly calm, "A little sad about my mom, but she always wanted to escape the Uchiha clan. I think it's for the best in the end. I'm gonna head to home to grab some stuff to put whatevers in that safe in."

Rin nodded, "Of course, I'm gonna go grab some stuff from my old house. I'm staying with you guys from now on."

Obito eye's went very wide eyed, "Wow, that's insane. Only 14 and we live together."

Rin giggled, "Relax, it's not like we're by ourselves. Sensei's and Kushina will be there."

Obito gave her kiss goodbye, "Good point, I'll be back soon."

Rin walked away, "See you then!"

* * *

Obito, looking at the family safe, considered his options. He could just take everything out of it, the simple route, but that didn't seem like a good solution. After all another family would be moving in here soon. Yeah, he would just take the safe back home, it was small enough after all. He picked it up, it wasn't too heavy so it wasn't that hard.

* * *

Obito got back and put the combination of the safe. 32-15-27, the same as always. He opened the safe and couldn't believe what he saw inside, it was a set of eyes floating in a jar. Mangekyo Sharingan to be exact. Obito realised what this was, his mother killed his father, an extreme emotional attachment, she had activated the eyes. He had not idea how she knew about the transfer fixing the blindness, but that didn't really matter at this point.

He read the note she left, there wasn't really a lot to it though. Apparently she had heard about the transfer from old Uchiha legends. Wait, he remembered that, all the legends about the Mangekyo Sharingan. There were tons of them floating around in the Uchiha clan, no one knew for sure which ones were true. He kept reading, apparently she wanted him to keep the safe and put his eyes in it. He was only to open it if he absolutely had to, otherwise keep it closed and never go near it. Just as he finished reading, Minato walked in. This was gonna be one hell of story for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan time. Try saying that three times fast! I've gotten well over 10,000 views at this point, and I want to thank all of you guys for making that possible...you can't see it but I'm pointing at you and saying thanks. Anywho, let's get this rodeo started.

* * *

Minato, Kushina, Rin, Tsunade, Shizune, and the Hokage looked at Obito in awe. Rin just kept looking jar in his hands then back at his face, "So your mom killed your dad,"

Obito nodded, "Yup."

Rin kept going, "Took her new found Mangekyo Sharingan out of her head," Obito nodded again, "Yeah, took em out of her own head and jumped off cliff according to her note."

Rin wasn't believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth, "And she wants you to put her eyes in your head so that you don't go blind, while putting your eyes in a safe that we can never open unless things get really bad."

Obito just kept nodding, "That's about the size of it."

Rin looked at her new sensei, "Is this really a good idea, will it actually work?"

Tsunade wasn't nearly as sceptical, "Of course, my grandfathers notes were perfect. The way I see it, she wanted Obito to have these eyes, not to mention they'll make him nearly unstoppable. I say we do it as soon as possible."

Obito looked at his surrogate family, "You guys are sure about this, I'm not making a mistake?"

Minato shook his head, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I'm all for this." Kushina agreed completely, "It was your mother's last request, it would be an insult not to."

Rin hugged him, "I don't want you to go blind Obito-kun and if these eyes will make you stronger than we should definitely do this."

Obito turned to Tsunade, "Alright then, I'm in! When do we do this?"

Tsunade thought about it for a second, "Give me a couple hours to brush up on a few things, but we shouldn't wait too long. The sooner than in your head the better. I'll be back in 2 hours to do the procedure,well to take you to the hospital so we can do the procedure anyway."

Obito watched Tsunade leave, Rin going after her as this was a good learning opportunity. It was hard to believe just 6 months ago he was the dead last of his graduating class.

* * *

Obito looked around the room and gave a small gulp, there were a lot of...interesting tools in this room. Tsunade saw his look and laughed, "Relaxe gaki, nothing in here is going to be used on you expect for the the knockout gas."

Obito gave a sigh of relief, "Good, half the stuff in here looks like torture devices."

Tsunade grinned, "Half of them are, things can have two uses ya know."

Obito laughed nervously, "haha, hilarious. Why don't you just tell me what you're going to do?"

Rin gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "It's pretty easy, she'll take the eyes out of head, making sure that they're not damaged while she does it. Then, she puts your mother's eyes in, while connecting the proper receivers. Simple."

Obito thought that didn't sound too bad, "Alright, I guess that doesn't sound too crazy. How long will it take?"

Shizune answered that one, "Just under half an hour, so not too long. It can be done in ten, but we want to make sure it's done correctly."

Tsunade handed him the gas mask, "Here, time for a nap. When you wake up you're eyes will feel a little strange at first, but before long it'll be like nothing's changed."

Obito put the mask on, guess it was time. He had faith in Tsunades abilities, it would be over in no time.

* * *

Before he knew it, Obito's eyes started to open. It was pretty weird to be honest, kinda like the first time you put on new glasses. Everything seemed kind of, clearer. Rin walked up to him, "How do you feel?"

Obito blinked a couple times, "A little different, not bad or anything, just kinda strange."

Shizune wrote that down, "Sounds about right. No pain at all?"

Obito didn't feel a thing, "Nope, none. Like I said, just sorta weird."

Shizune liked the sound of that, "Great, that means the surgery went perfectly. You can start training with your new eyes whenever you like. Lady Tsunade should be back with your old eyes in just a second. She's just making sure the eyes will be preserved properly. Even with the way we're preserving them it's still not a sure thing they won't decompose. The only way to preserve them and make sure they're still usable is to put them special chemical. Unfortunately, the chemical will still decompose the eyes slowly over time. But, it's the best we've got."

Tsunade walked in at that moment holding a jar, "Here you go Obito, get this in the family safe asap. We don't want the Uchiha finding out we have any spares lying around."

Obito grabbed it and put it in his coat, "Alright, see you at home Rin-chan. See you later Tsunade-sama, Shizune."

Obito went out the door and Tsunade rubbed her hands together, "Alright Rin, time to officially start your training."

Rin looked like she had stars in her eye, she was actually gonna train with Tsunade Senju, this was amazing!

* * *

Madara looked at the woman across the way with curious eyes, her owns eyes were gone now as they were waiting for Zetsu to retrieve her new ones. This Tuhia girl was of course very surprised to find out Madara was alive, and even more surprised to see what kind of condition he was actually in.

Tuhia decided she would break the awkward silence between the two, "Zetsu said that your plan will make so that I can see Wuhiko again raise him along side Obito. Is that true?"

Madara had to admit, the girl knew about loss. That much he could respect, "Yes, with the Moon Eye plan anything is possible. What makes you think you can complete this?"

Tuhia paused, "Well, first of all I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Secondly, I'm completely committed to this plan. When it comes to reuniting my family, nothing will stop me."

Madara gave one of his dark smiles. Zetsu was right, she's perfect.

Zetsu appeared out of the ground as Madara was thinking, "I've got the eyes, took them out of the jar and put them in a new jar just like you said. Odds are, it won't be opened for ages and when they do they'll think the eye's decomposed."

Madara stood up and walked to Zetsu. He put his on the side of his body that didn't have an arm, "You've done well, now I've got one last gift for all of you." Zetsu started to form a black half, "Now, this half will have my very will inside of it. He will help you and is more than capable of transferring the eyes with the equipment around here. When the time is right, you will revive me. Until then, you will pose as my daughter in secret. Everything else you need to know is my notes. Good luck, Tuhia Uchiha."

Tuhia gave a dark smile similar to Madara's, "Actually father, It's Tori now."

White Zetsu chuckled, he had two sides now, "This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Obito and Rin's training started to ramp after the surgery was done. The two of them spent months training like mad.

Rin of course was training hard with her medical ninjutsu, and making major progress. Tsunade said she hadn't seen anyone this naturally talented as a medic since she started training Shizune. It looked like Rin would be jonin level in no time at all.

Obito was growing at a rate that people couldn't believe. Thanks to his Eternal Makeygo Sharingan, all areas of his training were improving in leaps and bounds. He had even managed to beat Kurenai in genjutsu, much to her dismay. She doubled her training after Obito did that, and Guy wasn't exactly happy either, since Obito was now close to him in taijutsu. Granted, Guy would still beat him in a taijutsu only fight hands down, but Obito was still able to give him a run for his money. In ninjutsu, he had simply copied somewhere in the range of 300 different jutsus. He stopped counting at 256, just wasn't really a reason to. Not to mention the fact that he could now use Amaterasu with no side effects at all. At 14 years old almost the whole village was calling for him to be made a jonin...almost.

The Uchiha clan now despised Obito more than ever, as he was accomplishing things none of them could. Fugaku, despite his best efforts, was unable to get Obito to let them study his eyes.

Yet, they had new friends as well. Shizune and Tsunade were quickly add to their little family with open arms. Rin and Shizune were pretty much best friends at this point, hanging out constantly.

Yet, the biggest news of all…the war was over. The Mist surrendered after the Kakashi incident, the Rock surrendered after the loss of Kannabi bridge in exchange for the agreement that neither side would be punished, and cloud surrendered after the death of the Third Raikage. Many people were calling for Sarutobi's retirement, as they felt he had been too lenient with war negotiations. He was more than happy to do just that, as long as the war was over retirement sounded great. The matter of a successor was to be announced in just a few days, and two candidates kept coming up. Minato Namikaze and Orochimaru of the Sannin.

* * *

Minato bowed to the Hokage, he had no idea why he had been called here, most likely he was going to be scolded for something. Sarutobi decided to cut to the chase, "Minato, as you know I'll be retiring in just a few short days."

Minato nodded, "You will be missed. I can't imagine someone replacing you, but I guess Orochimaru will do his best."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Orochimaru will not be the Fourth Hokage, there's too much darkness in his heart."

Minato was confused, "Then who is then, Tsunade?"

Sarutobi rolled his eyes, "For pete sake man, it's you! You're going to be the next Hokage."

Minato couldn't believe this, "Wait, seriously, you want me?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Go tell your family the good news, I'll be moving you guys into the Hokage mansion in just a couple days."

Minato bowed again and ran to the door, "Right, thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Oh I know Minato, that's why I picked you."

* * *

Minato got back in the house and Kushina said hello to him, "Hey Minato-kun, he didn't yell at you too much did he?"

Minato smirked, "Nope, he actually wanted to have a conversation with me."

Kushina stirred the pot she had on the stove, "About what?"

Minato was grinning, "Hey everyone, got some big news today. You might want to come in here."

Everyone came into the kitchen and Obito looked at his sensei, "What's up?"

Minato had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself, "They've chosen the new Hokage."

Tsunade groaned, "Oh god, who'd they sucker into that job."

Minato pouted, "Hey, they didn't sucker me. I'm honored!"

Kushina ran up and tackled him, "Oh, I can't believe this! You're gonna be the Fourth Hokage!"

Rin was jumping up and down, "Oh, sensei this is amazing."

Obito looked at Shizune, "Man, my sensei's the freaking Hokage. Didn't see that one coming."

Shizune shrugged, "At least they didn't ask Lady Tsunade, I think she might have actually punted the Third right out the window."

Minato stood up, "Well looks like we're all gonna have a lot on plate. With these two training and all."

Kushina was giddy, "And I'm going on missions again, we're all gonna have a ton to do. This is so great!"

Tsunade grumpled, "I kinda wish I had just stayed going from town to town gambling."

On that note, all of them laughed. Looks like things were gonna be a little crazy for awhile.

* * *

Just FYI, there will be a small time skip. Well more specifically, I'll be covering what happens over the 2 year's I'm skipping over through 2 chapters. Just letting ya know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, first of the two time skip chapters. I'm doing my best not to make these feel like filler, cause I really hate filler. Mainly because it doesn't move the plot forward, and that's kinda the whole point of reading and writing. Anyway, if you guys feel this is just filler in any way, just tell me. I'm doing some Jiraiya/Tsunade stuff right now. Oh, and I'm very excited because I'll be adding Sai, along with two original characters to the rookie nine, now rookie twelve. One of whom I'm going to give the personality of funny Tobi! This is going to be freaking awesome! Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

After Minato was made Hokage, things really started to go well for the Leaf. The war was over, and it turned out that Minato was some kind of economical guru. He had the Leaf out of debt that comes with war in no time. Minato had the Leaf flying high once again.

Obito and Rin had been made jonin just six months after Minato was promoted. Rin was quickly become one of the Leaf's top med-nins and Obito had actually been placed in a bingo book as 'Mangekyo Menace.'

All was well in the Leaf, things really were going great, and they were only gonna get better.

* * *

Obito walked by the hot springs to find everyone's favorite white haired pervert looking inside, "You know, you're famous enough to just go sleep with one of those women."

Jiraiya didn't even flinch, "True, but I'd rather see all of them first."

Obito sighed, "Why don't you just go get a girlfriend already, you're like 40 something for pete sake."

Jiraiya shrugged, "There aren't any girls that'd take me that I'm interested in."

Obito raised an eyebrow, "So what one are you interested in?"

Jiraiya finally pulled his face away from the hot springs, "The same girl I've always been interested in, and that is none of your business."

Obito rolled his eyes, "Lady Tsunade."

Jiraiya frowned, "How did you…"

Obito raised his hand to stop him, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you just ask her out?"

Jiraiya looked at the ground, "Come on, you know she hates me."

Obito was pretty sure that was wrong, "No, she hates it when you're a pervert. Just don't try to be funny around her."

Jiraiya scratched his head, "You got a better idea?"

Obito smacked his forehead, "For god sake, just be yourself. She hasn't stayed friends with you all these years because you're funny, she stuck with you because you're always there for her."

Jiraiya figured it was worth a try, "Fine, but you got some idea to make her see I'm serious about this?"

Obito was ready to smack him, "Stop over thinking this, just go talk to her!"

* * *

Jiraiya gulped and knocked on the door, he still had no idea what he was gonna say. Tsunade opened the door, "Oh, it's you. Do you need something, or did you just come to tell me about your latest escapade?"

Jiraiya tried to give a genuine smile, "Hey Hime, mind if I come in, I'd really like to talk to you?"

Tsunade let him in, "Of course, something happen? Did you piss of a bunch of the Leaf girls again."

Jiraiya pouted, "Tsunade, I really have something I want to talk to you about."

Tsunade wasn't used to a serious Jiraiya, "Alright, well then don't keep me waiting."

Jiraiya started off simple, "Tsunade, you know I like to make jokes with you…"

Tsunade snorted, "Jokes, I don't know if I'd call those nasty little tidbits jokes."

Jiraiya wasn't off to a good start, "Okay, fair enough. Look, the point is I've made some jokes about wanting you. Well, those weren't all full on jokes…"

Tsunade started rubbing her temples, "If you want to have sex with me, just say it already."

Jiraiya groaned, "This isn't about sex, I'm being serious here."

Tsunade was really lost now, "Jiraiya, what the hell are you trying to say."

Jiraiya looked her dead in the eye, "Tsunade, you're way more than just some friend to me. After Nawaki died and I couldn't help you , it killed me. Then Dan came along, and you were happy again. So I step aside, I wanted you to be happy. After he died, you shut everyone out, so I didn't think that would be a good time either. But, now that you're back in the village…"

Tsunade put her finger to his lip to stop him, "Jiraiya, are you asking me out?"

Jiraiya was very quiet for once in his life. Then he spoke up, "Well, I'm trying to say a little more than that."

Tsunade leaned in close to him, "Jiraiya, coming back to the Leaf has made me realize a few things. One of them is that I want to try and move on from Dan. That's what he would have wanted, even Shizune thinks so. I can't think of anyone better to start over with than you."

She leaned in closer and kissed him, slowly bringing her tongue into his mouth a massaging his tongue with it while sucking on his bottom lip. When they parted Jiraiya looked at her, "Wow, it was that easy? Just tell you the truth?"

Tsunade laughed, "You always did over think things Jiraiya."

Jiraiya picked her up bridal style, "Oh, I'm not gonna be over thinking this one."

Jiraiya brought her to the bedroom, Tsunade laughing like a teenager the whole time.

* * *

Tori looked out at this group that called themselves, The Akatsuki. They're goal was peace, but that didn't interest her. Her interest was in Nagato, the boy who Madara gave his Sharingan to so that it could form the Rinnegan. This boy would be a key part of their plan, with his Rinnegan he was invaluable.

They had sent these poor souls into a death trap created by Hanzo of hidden Rain and Danzo of the hidden Leaf. The leader, Yahiko, was to find one of his closest friends, a girl by the name of Konan, being held at knife point. It was Yahiko's like or Konan's, something that would have Nagato in a very valuable place. He had refused their first offer, but after this he would join them wholeheartedly.

Only one thing remained in the way of this plan, the remaining members of the Akatsuki. They were on their way to warn Yahiko, something Tori and Zetsu could not allow. Before long the group came running near them. This was going to be a bloodbath.

* * *

Shizune and Rin came back looking for Tsunade, their training was supposed to start half an hour ago. It wasn't like Tsunade to be late.

Shizune started calling for her, "Lady Tsunade, hello, Lady Tsunade, you here?"

Rin shrugged, "Maybe she isn't home."

Suddenly she heard a voice from the bedroom, "Oh god, faster you toad sage, faster!

The color drained from the two girls faces. Shizune started mumbling, "I um...I think we should...we should um."

Rin nodded, "Yeah, we should."

The ran out of there as fast as they could manage. They wouldn't soon forget this.

* * *

Kushina tried to contain her laughter, "They heard you two having sex?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Yeah, but they're med-nins, they'll get over it. Gotta say, Jiraiya did pretty good, I could hardly walk straight."

Jiraiya puffed his chest out in pride, "Got that right!"

Minato was happy to see that the two were together, "So, how are you two gonna work this out with your...character traits?"

Jiraiya smirked, "We found a way we could benefit each other with them."

Tsunade giggled, "Yup, Jiraiya still gets to write Icha Icha, and I still gamble with the money he makes. The only stipulations are, he can only do research on me, and I can only gamble as much money as we can stand to lose without going broke."

Kushina just loved this, "You two really are perfect for each other."

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a hug, "I'm not giving up much, I've got the best research subject in the world right here."

Tsunade hugged him back, "And I think I've finally made one bet I can win."

They all smiled, things really were going great in the Leaf.

* * *

Nagato looked at the carnage around him, that vast majority of which he caused. He felt no remorse for it, after all, thanks to them Yahiko was dead. He now had many massive metal poles sticking out of his back, the power that he was feeling was absolutely incredible. Konan looked terrified at everything that had transpired.

Just as Konan was about to ask what the hell was going on, a woman appeared. She had most of her face wrapped in bandages up to where her hair was, which was then tied in a pun with two metal sticks keeping it in place. There were also eyeholes so that she could see, "Do you understand now, the reality of the situation? This world wasn't meant for peace, it's far too cursed for that. Only through my plan can we truly end this world's pain. You will lead bring to life a new Akatsuki, one that will accomplish Yahiko's dream. With your new power, there's nothing that will stand in your way."

Nagato got up, all kindness gone from his eyes, "I will so this world pain, only then can it mature and grow. We must create pain to end pain, and with your help we can do that. As you wish Tori, I shall recreate the Akatsuki, in this new image. Together, we shall save this world from itself."

Tori was smiling under her bandages, all was falling in place.

page break

The hidden Leaf was a buzz with great news, after just three months of dating, Jiraiya and Tsunade were going to get married! The two legendary Sannin being joined in marriage was a massive deal for the village, these were two of the strongest shinobi they ever produced after all.

It almost made them forget the recent truths about the third sannin, Orochimaru. His experiments had come to light, and of course he fled the village. Sarutobi simply couldn't bring himself to kill his old to kill his old student, so when he found the lab he was unable to stop him. In the end Sarutobi was still just to kind hearted.

Things in the Leaf just kept changing, mostly for the better. Minato was loved by almost the entire village, only the old war hawk Danzo still felt Minato was the wrong choice. Danzo had approached Minato several times, insisting that they use the other villages weakness to conquer them before they realized it. Of course, Minato kept telling him he was a fool, and that there was no way in hell he was going to let Danzo get more men killed for no good reason. They were prospering right now, there was no need to go and attack the other villages. The only thing that would lead to is trouble.

The council agreed on this matter, to be honest most of them wanted to be rid of Danzo as well. He was going to get them into serious problems one of these days. He had no respect for other authority, and always thought that the ends justified the means. Sooner or later Danzo was going to get them into some kind of massive blood bath, and they wanted to be rid of him before he could. Problem was, Danzo had too much power and dirt on other council members to ever be free of him. Still, they all had faith in Minato, he was this villages future, and the future looked very bright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, the last part of the two chapter timeskip. I can hardly believe this, but my stories averaging over a thousand views a day. Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for that. I'd have never guessed this story could do this well, it blows the success of my previous story, 'Politics in the Mist', out of the water. It's all my readers that make this worth doing. Thanks, and please review!

* * *

One year had passed since Minato was made Hokage, and things were changing fast. With Tsunade and Jiraiya nowed married, running the village was a piece of cake for Minato. Jiraiya was staying in the Leaf since he had Tsunade now, but his spy network was still up and running. All it took was a few little adjustments and it basically ran itself.

Tsunade ran the hospital, which wasn't as easy as she had thought it'd be. It was ridiculous how much the quality of the medics went down when she left. Luckily, she had gotten things pretty close to up and running again. They had the talent, all they were missing was the proper teaching.

Sarutobi was now giving the education system a complete overhaul. He was the most successful sensei in the Leaf after all. The only thing that really needed to be changed was how everyone had to learn the same thing. What they should be doing, is testing the chakra levels, natural endurance, and various other things and making a special plan based around what the students particular talents were.

Obito and Rin had been getting closer and closer as the days went by. They had even moved on to more...exciting activities. Naturally, they were making sure that Kushina and Minato didn't know about any of this. Rin had told Obito that most of her family was infertile, hence why she didn't have any family left. The odds of Rin getting pregnant were less than 1%, plus they were still using protection. Thanks to that, Obito was much less nervous about it.

Yup, things were in full bloom for the couples of the Leaf. But things were about to change very quickly.

* * *

Two more months passed, and Tsunade came to Jiraiya with some rather big news, "You're what?"

Tsunade was visibly sweating, "Pregnant Jiraiya, I'm pregnant."

Jiraiya wasn't sure how to respond to this, "But, isn't that kind of unlikely at our age?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Unlikely, yes, impossible, no. Jiraiya, are you ok with this?"

Jiraiya was quiet for awhile, then he started to smile, "So, I'm gonna be a dad. Wow, that actually sounds, well, kinda great. I've always wanted kids, just thought that ship had sailed already. What about you, are you ok with this?"

Tsunade was relieved that he was happy, "You know what, I'm feeling pretty much the same way you are. Something about being a mom just feels right to me."

Jiraiya jumped up, "Well in that case, let's go spread the good word. Wonder how sensei's gonna react to this, Minato to. This is really gonna be a shock to them."

Tsunade gave small laugh, "Sensei's gonna love it and as for Minato, well I think he's just gonna be nervous we won't be around to help him as much."

Jiraiya disagreed, "Nah, he's just gonna be trying to keep Kushina from bouncing off the walls."

* * *

Tsunade had everyone gathered around in the Namikaze living room, "Alright people, we've got something major I just found out today."

Kushina raised and eyebrow, "Alright, what?"

Tsunade was smiling, "Oh, just that certain someone is pregnant…"

Rin gasped, "How did you know, I haven't even told Obito yet?"

Tsunade's eyes shot wide open, "I was talking about me, what's going on with you?"

Rin realized she had just outed herself, "Um, well…I'm pregnant…"

The all heard Obito faint and hit the floor and Kushina turned to Rin, "First of all, I can't believe you've been keeping this from us, and secondly, I can't believe you guys didn't use protection!"

Rin laughed nervously, "Well, we actually did. The odds of us actually having kids were only 1 in 1,234,000. We felt those were pretty safe odds."

Kushina looked at Tsunade, "1 in 1,234,000, is that right?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yup, did the math myself."

Minato yelled at that, "Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell."

Tsunade shrugged, "You heard the odds, even I felt that was safe bet. Besides, I didn't actually know they were having sex, I thought she just might have been curious, so I didn't jump to conclusion."

Minato smacked his forehead and sighed, "Well, it's not like this is the end of the world at least. We're here to help the two of them. They're ninja's too I guess, most of us have kids when we're in our teens anyway."

Obito woke up, "Did someone really just say I'm gonna be a dad?"

Rin nodded, "Well, yeah. Please don't faint again, I'm scared enough as it is."

Obito stood up and hugged her, "Don't worry Rin-chan, we're gonna be just fine."

Jiraiya was chuckling, "So, we're gonna have kids the same age. Kinda funny when you think about it. Gotta say though, didn't know Obito would actually be willing. Always seemed to shy to do something like this."

Rin and Obito looked at their feet and blushed. Kushina still wasn't exactly happy, but knew that nothing could be done at this point, "We've got nine months, that'll make you guys parents at 16. For a ninja, that actually isn't that bad. We tend to die pretty young, back in the Whirlpool they would actually encourage us to have kids as soon as possible."

Minato groaned, "As if we all weren't busy enough."

Kushina gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, "Oh please, we all know you hate it when things get boring. I don't know what you'd do with yourself if you didn't have something to do everyday."

Minato thought about it, "Probably visit every ramen stand in the world."

They all feel on the floor laughing, seems like that's how almost all of their conversations ended.

* * *

Tori looked out new members of the Akatsuki from afar, she still didn't want them to know about her just yet. Two new members were now among them. Kakuzu, the nearly immortal king of bounty hunters who had five hearts and Orochimaru, a man seeking the power of complete immortality. Zetsu came up next to her out of the ground, "Hey there, what do you think of the new recruits?"

Tori didn't seem to care, "Simply more pawns to bring us closer to piece. Nothing more, nothing less."

Zetsu frowned a little bit, "I don't know, Kakuzu's kind of fun. As long as you're arent' pissing him off anyway."

Tori still wasn't showing much emotion, "Maybe, but as long as they get their job done I don't really care how fun they are."

Zetsu could see he wasn't getting anywhere with her, so he decided to change the subject, "So, how come you're only letting Pain know the truth about you?"

Tori looked at Zetsu like he was an idiot, "Simple, if they know about me, there's a higher chance that other people will find out about me. I want myself to be kept a complete secret to the world until I absolutely have to come out into the open."

Zetsu still didn't quite get it, but chose to leave it alone, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Tori started to walk away, "I'm going to the Mist. There's a little project there I'd like to complete."

Zetsu waved goodbye, "Alright then, see you soon."

Tori nodded, "Yes, see you soon. Keep an eye on Nagato, him reanimating his old best friend and using him as the leader of the Akatsuki is rather disturbing. The moment we have the chance we need to force him to revive Madara and get rid of him."

Zetsu didn't why they were waiting at all, "Why don't we just make him revive Madara now?"

Tori gave him another, 'really, you're that ignorant' look, "If we revive Madara now, word will get out. Nothing as big as that could be kept a secret. Once word of it got out, we'd never have the peace and quiet we need to launched this plan. Once Pain has outlived his usefulness, then we and only then do we revive Madara."

Zetsu went back into ground, it was best not to question her "If you say so."

* * *

After just two weeks of the big announcement about the babies, another big announcement came out. Kushina was pregnant.

Jiraiya's head was spinning, "So let me get this straight, two weeks after Tsunade and I have out baby, Rin and Obito will have their baby, and two weeks after that Kushina and Minato will have their baby?"

Kushina had to admit, it was a funny situation, "Yeah, kinda crazy."

Minato was still slightly in shock, "Wow, we're all gonna be parents. On the bright side, at least we can all try and figured this out together."

Obito liked the sound of that, "Thank god for that, I don't know if could do this without help."

Kushina gave him a small glare, "Well, if you two had just waited like I said."

Obito was irritated, "Can we just drop this, Rin's already sad that this is the only kid she's ever gonna get to have."

Kushina did feel a little bad about that, they found out that Rin's body would only be able to have one child. She would have to have her tubes tied after because her body wouldn't be able to take another carrying a second child. Another thing that ran in her family.

Luckily Rin wasn't able hear them as she had been in the kitchen getting something to drink. She walked back into the living room, "Hey Tsunade-sensei, have you picked out a name for your kid yet?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, we were thinking maybe Mito after my grandmother, or maybe Hiruzen if it's a boy, you know after sensei. How about you Rin?"

Obito piped up, "Well, we we're think Kakashi if it's a boy, you know to honor his memory (That's who I'm giving funny Tobi's personality). We don't have a girl name yet."

Jiraiya looked at Minato, "How about you, any choices for names?"

Minato smiled, "Well, actually I was thinking if it's a boy we'd name them after one of the characters in your book."

Tsunade couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, "What, which one?"

Minato raised his hands in defense, "Don't worry, I'm talking about 'The Tail of Gutsy Ninja.' We were thinking we'd name him Naruto if it's a boy."

Kushina giggled, "Of course, the fact that thats a ramen topping is a bonus for him."

Minato pouted, "Hey, I just happen to think that that's a really good name and really good book."

Kushina smirked, "I know, I'm just teasing."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "As if we weren't all like one massive family already."

Once again, they were laughing. That's really why they stuck together in the end, no matter how crazy things got, they could always make each other laugh. No matter what the situation, they only worried about the others in their life. They just kind of fit together. In just nine months they would add three new people to their family...and lose two others.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, let the births and battles begin. That was one of the strangest sentences I've ever written. Basically, the kids will be born and Kurama, the nine tailed fox/Kyuubi if you didn't know, will attack the hidden Leaf under the control of Tori/Tuhia. The whole thing will probably two chapters, so sit back and relax. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Nine months passed very slowly for the whole group, the men because of the insanity of the women, and the women because of the symptoms that come with pregnancy.

There was the mood swings, for one. Rin went from happy, to angry, back to happy, and then sad in the span of an hour. Kushina had some of the most bizarre cravings any of them had ever seen. She wanted chocolate covered sushi...it took Minato making a restaurant make it especially for her just to get it. Jiraiya got lucky, as the pregnancy made Tsunade very frisky. Everyone was knocking on their door several times before they risked going in. Yes, the couples were going absolutely insane, praying that the babies would be out soon.

They had found out the genders of the babies as well. Tsunade was having a girl, so they were going with Mito after her grandmother. Rin found out she was having a boy, which meant they were going to name him Kakashi in honor of his memory. Finally, Kushina was having a boy, therefore Naruto won out. Tsunade was due in just a few days, which meant things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

Jiraiya was fast asleep when it happened, giving him little time to react. He just sorta felt Tsunade shaking him, "Jiraiya, dammit Jiraiya get up!"

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes, "What...what time is it."

Tsunade raised her hand to smack him, "That doesn't matter Jiraiya, my water just broke!"

The got him alert, "Wait, seriously?"

This time Tsunade did smack him, "Of course I'm serious. Now get out of that bed before I grab your balls and pull them up over your head."

Jiraiya picked Tsunade up and opened the window, "Lets move!"

* * *

Jiraiya got the hospital and didn't even bother talking to the receptionist, "She's having a baby, don't even try to stop me here. Just get ahold of the Hokage and tell him."

There was no way in hell the receptionist was arguing with two sannin, he just ran out to go get the Hokage.

* * *

Minato was moving as fast as he could, no way he was going to miss the first of the three babies being born. Kushina, Obito, and Rin weren't far behind him. They got to the hospital to find Hiruzen already there, laughing at them, "Little anxious, aren't you?"

Minato's jaw dropped, "How the hell did you get here before us?"

Hiruzen was standing outside the hospital room, "Oh, that's easy. I've been messing around at the hospital for the past week. You'd be shocked what you can get away with around here when you pretend you're an insane guy and use a transformation."

Minato's jaw dropped further, "I thought you were fixing the education system."

Hiruzen shrugged, "I can't have a hobby?"

Kushina sighed, "First, I want to hear about the things you did at a later date, and two, have they had the baby yet?"

Hiruzen grinned, "Blue eyes, white hair, 6 pounds 2 ounces. She's adorable."

Rin squealed,"Oh, let us in already."

Hiruzen opened the door, "Oh, if you insist."

* * *

Tsunade held little Mito in her arms, she was crying just a few minutes ago. She already feel in love with the little girl the moment she laid eyes on her, "Oh, mama's so glad you came out to see her. You're just too cute to stay in my tummy, yes you are. I think daddy wants to see you too."

Jiraiya took the small bundle, "Well yeah, mama hasn't let you hold yet. You got my hair, but I think yours will be straight like your mom's is. I can't believe you're here, daddy didn't think you were ever coming out."

Tsunade scowled, "Neither did I, nine months of waiting. Although I gotta say, I wasn't in labor very long. I don't even think it was an hour."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Did you use your medical jutsu to make labor go faster?"

Tsunade giggled, "Maybe. If I can, why wouldn't I?"

Jiraiya couldn't really argue with that, "Fair enough."

Kushina came bursting in, "Where's the baby and when can I hold her?"

Shizune, who was there already as she lived with Tsunade and Jiraiya, shook her head, "Oh no, I get to hold her next. She's basically my little sister."

Jiraiya figured he better hand her over, "Alright Shizune, here you go."

Shizune cooed at the baby, "Oh, how are you? You're just the cutest thing, I could just eat you up…"

The night went on like that for all of them. Another member had been added to their family, and in just two short week, they'd have another.

* * *

Unlike Jiraiya, Obito was eating when he got the news. Nearly choked on his ramen too, "You're in labor! What do we do?"

Rin was already annoyed, "We go to the hospital you idiot!

Rin didn't enjoy explaining this to her husband, yes her husband. In the past nine months, the two had gotten married. Not many knew about this yet, only a select few. Of course Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune knew, it'd be nearly impossible to keep it from them after all. They had also told some of her classmates whom they were closer too. Kurenai, Esubi, Guy, Asuma, Genma, and Anko had all attend the wedding. Anko had also vowed to come and see them once the baby was born, they had become very close sense her sensei betrayed the village. Slowly but surely, the young snake mistress was becoming a part of their little dysfunctional family. She had turned down their offer to come and live with all of them, but still remained a big part of their lives.

Obito grabbed Rin got moving, "Sorry, I'm not great under pressure!"

Rin groaned, if that was true this was gonna be a long day.

Minato and Kushina heard the commotion and came running out, "Is it time?"

Rin flinched as she had a small contraction, "Yeah, it's coming!"

Kushina looked at them, "Then what the hell are you wait for? Get going, we'll let everybody know."

Obito picked up Rin bridal style and got moving, "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

Rin had been in labor for 3 hours, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Anko stood outside the door waiting. They were all doing there best to stay calm.

Just as Kushina was about to say something, some old man came down the hall completely naked screaming, "I like marshmallows!"

One of the orderlies grabbed him, "Sorry about him, this guys been around here the past couple weeks doing this stuff. No one even knows who he is."

The old man looked at him, "Can I go home now?"

The orderly sighed, "No, we don't know where you live. We're going to get dressed and get you some marshmallows."

The old man nodded, then gave quick glance to Minato and winked. Jiraiya watched them walk away and looked at Minato, "That was sensei in disguise wasn't it?"

Minato laughed, "Yeah, should we tell anyone?"

Jiraiya shot back, "Hell no, that's the happiest I've seen him in years! If he's finally taking a break to enjoy himself, I say let him. Besides, it's freaking hilarious."

Tsunade, who had been delivering the baby, walked out, "Kakashi is here!"

Anko ran in, "Dibs on holding him first!"

They all laughed and ran in after here. Obito was on the bed with Rin holding little Kakashi. He had black hair, Obito's eyes, and Rin's face. He looked to be about 7 pounds 1 ounce. Rin was talking to him softly, "Hello Kakashi, oh you've got daddy's eyes don't you? You're so tiny."

Anko and Shizune were jumping up and down, "Oh, look how cute he is!"

Rin looked up, "Alright, who's first?"

Anko didn't even hesitate, "Give him to me!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh at Anko, "Alright, be careful."

Anko cuddle the little baby into her chest, "Oh, you're just too cute! I'm gonna be your favorite aunt. I'm gonna sneak you candy and let you play with my snakes and…"

Guy burst into the room, "Yosh, where is my youthful friends new child?"

Anko turned away like she was protecting Kakashi and Obito turned to Guy, "If you try to put him in a green spandex onesie or start tossing him around, I will kick you out! You can hold him when it's your turn."

Guy looked down after being scolded, "Oh, fine. I will contain my youthfulness for the time being."

The day continued as everyone, even guy, got to hold little Kakashi. Baby number two had been born. Only Naruto remaind. But that birth wouldn't go nearly as smoothly as others had.

* * *

Two more weeks past, causing them to prepare for the big day. Kushina's birth was particularly risking, as she was a jinjuriki. There had been women jinjurikis who had given birth before, the most famous of which was Mito Uzumaki-Senju. When a female jinjuriki gave birth, her seal was greatly weakened. They needed to have several good medical ninja's around, some experienced sealers, and some powerful ninja's to handle the Kyuubi if the worst case scenario were to occur.

It was a big event when a jinjuriki had a child, even more so when it was the Hokages wife. To be honest though, very few people actually knew about Kushina's pregnancy. It was just safer that they didn't, if an enemy heard about it who knew what could happen.

Minato wasn't letting Kushina out of his sight, which was driving her a little insane. She was eagerly awaiting the birth of her son.

* * *

The day had finally come, the whole group had gathered in a cave to await the birth of the last new member of their family. Only Jiraiya and Anko weren't present, as both of them were on missions.

Kushina had been in labor for the past 4 hours, Tsunade had been doing her best to keep Kushina under control while Minato kept an eye on the seal. So far so good. Minato almost missed the sound of baby crying.

Kushina was smiling, "Is that...is that him?"

Minato looked at Tsunade holding the small bundle, "Yeah it is. He's got my hair, but he got your face."

Tsunade was about to hand him to Minato when a new voice entered the room, "A touching moment, a pity I have to ruin it."

They all turned to see some woman with her face covered in bandages standing there. She had the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning in her eyes. Obito screamed at her, "Who are you, how'd you get in here?"

The woman stepped forward, "Don't worry about that, I just need to take Kushina for a while."

Minato growled, "And what the hell makes you think I'll let you do that?"

She laughed, "Oh, I think that you need to be more worried about the explosive tags surrounding the room."

They looked around to see all the guards were dead, and indeed explosive tags covered the room, "When did you…"

The woman shrugged, "You really need to work on you genjutsu skills. You were so focused on Kushina that you didn't even notice when I placed it on all of you."

Minato was furious, "You bitch, I don't have time to get everyone out!"

The woman made them an offer, "If you give me Kushina, they I won't activate all of these tags killing each and every one of you. Don't be too nervous, I can only activate them within a five mile range. You can chase after me once I get out of it."

Minato didn't have any other choice, "I'll get you for this."

The woman walked over to Kushina and used a pressure point to knock her out, "I'd say you'll see her soon, but I just can't promise that."

Minato watched and the woman grabbed Kushina and ran out of the cave. He didn't know what she was after, but he knew that it couldn't be good.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, time for the battle with the Kyuubi. It hurts to have to kill off Kushina and Minato, but it has to be done. I've been been doing my best to make this chapter sad because...I don't know, it's supposed to be sad. If I get enough reviews, I'll tell you what the pairings are in the next chapter. Well, as always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Minato was moving at a speed he had never gone in his life. He had Naruto back home with the flash seal that he kept there. Kushina was with whoever the hell that woman was, doing who knows what. She must be after the Kyuubi, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. The questions were, how did she know where Kushina was at, what did she want with the Kyuubi, and where was she taking Kushina now?

Obito, Rin, and Tsunade weren't far behind him. Obito called up to him, "Sensei, how do you know where you're going?"

Minato didn't bother to look back, "The Kyuubi has very distinctive chakra, I've been around Kushina long enough that I can actually sense it. I'm just following the trail she left behind."

Rin couldn't help but be reminded of story she'd heard before, "This is just like when you saved her from the Cloud ninja before."

Minato just kept moving forward, "Yeah, I guess. I'm not really concerned about what happened before Rin, I'm just worried about what's gonna happen this time."

Tsunade couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "It'll be okay, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Minato frowned, "Usually I'd say you're right, but something just doesn't seem right this time. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Kushina found herself tied to a massive boulder, her shirt torn so that it showed her abdomen. She looked around, the women whose face was wrapped in bandages was standing nearby, looking out at the village before her. Kushina growled at the woman, "What do you think releasing the Kyuubi will accomplish? Even if I die, they'll just seal inside of someone else and the Leaf's the strongest it's been in years. If you're from another village, this isn't going to do you any good."

The woman sighed, "I'm not trying to hurt the Leaf, I'm simply trying to acquire the Kyuubi. Even if I fail to accomplish this, at least I will be taking out several powerful ninja's as a consolation prize."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, "So where are you from, the Cloud, is that why you're trying to get the Kyuubi?"

She turned to Kushina, "Please, I'm affiliated with no village. I seek the Kyuubi for my own reasons. With it's assistance, I will bring peace to this cursed world. You should be willing to help me, you saw the pain of war first hand. You watched the Whirlpool be destroyed in one cruel blow."

Kushina scowled, "What I saw was horrible, but killing more people want do anyone any good. We need to try and find peace by making friends with our enemies, by trying to find some kind of common ground."

The woman put her hand on Kushina's stomach, "Foolish words from and idealist heart. Goodbye Kushina, may you find peace in the afterlife."

Kushina started to scream as felt her seal weakening. Things only seemed to be getting worse.

* * *

Minato was nearing Kushina's location, he heard the scream all the way through the forest. Though the others didn't know it was possible, Minato started to go even faster. He found a river and saw Kushina tied to a nearby boulder. She was screaming and red chakra was flowing out of her like a tidal wave. The woman with the bandages on her face was standing next to her, hand pressed to Kushina's stomach.

Minato threw one of his kunai at her, "Get away from her you bitch!" (No that wasn't an aliens reference.)

The woman was suddenly protected by what looked like a giant light blue rib cage. The kunai just bounced off of it, much to everyones surprise. Rin turned to Obito, "Can you do that?"

Obito wasn't sure, "Um, maybe…"

The woman chuckled darkly, "He has no idea the full capability of the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you haven't even discovered the Susanoo yet, you're ages behind me."

Minato was tired of that laugh of hers, "I don't care what kind of powers you have, I'm gonna kick the shit out of you for hurting my wife."

The woman lowered her hand from Kushina's stomach, "Now now, the pains almost over with. Now it's time to play with the fox!"

Kushina let out one more ear piercing scream and the seal broke. The Kyuubi released itself in all of it's glory. Kushina collapsed and Minato ran over to her, "You guys hold off the Kyuubi! I'll be back in just a second, I'm taking Kushina back to be with Naruto."

They all nodded and Minato flashed away. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

page break

Kushina woke up lying next to Naruto. Minato was putting his Hokage's coat on, "Sweetie, what happened? Is everyone alright?"

Minato shook his head, "Probably not. The Kyuubi's making his way to the Leaf as we speak. I'll be right back sweetie, I've got to go take care of this."

Kushina was crying, "Minato-kun, what are you gonna do? No one can kill the Kyuubi!"

Minato sighed, "I'll have to restrain it and seal it inside of someone...I think...I think it'll have to be Naruto."

Kushina was shocked, "But Minato-kun, you can't! There's gotta be another way!"

Minato got ready to flash back, "No, there isn't. You know it has to be a newborn and you know what I have to do to seal it away."

Kushina couldn't believe this, "You mean you're going to use the Reaper Death Seal?"

Minato gave her sad nod and flashed away. Leaving Kushina only Naruto to cuddle in comfort.

* * *

The Kyuubi was giving the Leaf shinobi all they could handle. He had gotten close the village, but hadn't actually entered it yet. That's not to say he wasn't doing damage to it, no he was doing plenty of that. It definitely wasn't good, but it would have been considerably worse is Tsunade hadn't been there. She had used her super strength to keep the Kyuubi out of the Leaf, something that was a major life saver. Literally, the Kyuubi not actually being able to get into the village had cut down the damage and lives lost by at least half.

A giant rumble was heard, and Minato appeared riding Gamabunta, the boss of the toad contract. Minato looked down at him, "Sorry to call you like this, but my son's life's on the line. I need you to help these guys force back the Kyuubi while go find whoever the woman that caused this."

Gamabunta groaned, "Dammit gaki! You're gonna owe me for this one!"

Minato gave a soft laugh, "Afraid not old friend. This is the last time you and I will be fighting together. I'm gonna have to seal the big fox here after all."

Gamabunta suddenly understood just how serious this was, "I'm sorry to hear that. You're the only one so far I've actually liked. It's been an honor Minato."

Minato was surprised, Gamabunta had never called him by his name before, "Same to you Gamabunta. My only regret is not being able to see Naruto grow up."

Gamabunta looked up at him, "Really, you name your son after a ramen topping?"

Minato decided to let it be, "Yeah, let's go with that. Wish me luck."

Gamabunta looked over at the fox and unsheathed his sword, "Alright you overgrown plushy, lets do this!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Minato to find the woman, she had been watching all of it unfold on a cliff close to the village. When Minato flashed behind her she sighed, "It's unfortunate you know, you're the only one I'm not sure I can defeat."

Minato ground his teeth, "I may not live through tonight, but I'm gonna make sure you don't walk scot free either! My son, sensei's daughter, Obito's son, I'm gonna do whatever I can to make this a safer place for them."

The woman paused, "Obito's son?"

Minato didn't answer, he just charged at her with a Rasengan in his hand. The woman pulled the two needles out of the bun in her hair and activated her Susanoo ribs. The Rasengan hit it and left with cracks all over. The woman jumped back and made one of her needles to make a wip out of her Susanoo with it as the base. Then did the same with the other.

She swung one of the whips at him and Minato dodged it. Minato was behind her before she knew it, another Rasengan in his palm which he shoved into her back. Naturally, she had no time to react. She was sent flying, after she was done she sent Minato a threatening glare, "Oh, it's on now!"

* * *

The Kyuubi wasn't doing well, they were forcing him back big time. Between Tsunade and the Third, not to mention the army behind them, the Kyuubi just couldn't compare. They couldn't help but wonder how Minato was doing with his fight. What they didn't know, they were forcing the Kyuubi right to his location. Obito saw him fighting the woman out of one eye, he was doing fairly well. He could hear hear her yelling in the distance, "If this is the way you want it, fine. You've forced me to release my hold on the Kyuubi so I can escape!"

She released from her control, causing it to roar horribly. The woman turned and ran off, leaving Minato to help them handle the fox. He turned to the Leaf ninja, "I'll be right back, I've just got to go grab something!"

He flashed away, silently hoping his son could forgive him for this one day.

* * *

Minato found Kushina holding on to Naruto for dear life, whispering in his ear, "It's okay Naruto, it'll all be okay."

Minato looked at the two of them, trying to take as much of the sight in as possible. This would be the only time he could see it after all, "Kushina-chan, it's time."

Kushina stood up, still holding tightly to Naruto, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto. I never wanted this for you."

Minato grabbed his son, "I think you should stay here…"

Kushina wasn't having it, "No, I need to be there for Naruto when you...when you…"

Minato couldn't stand to hear it, "Fine, but just stay out of the line of fire."

He grabbed ahold of his wife and used his Yellow Flash. The time had finally come.

* * *

Minato got back to find the Kyuubi pinned down by Gamabunta, Sarutobi, Tsunade and several other Leaf ninja. Though he was struggling, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. Minato, still holding on to Naruto, walked over the Kyuubi. He sat Naruto on the ground and raised his hands to start making the necessary seals.

The Kyuubi gave one last thrash, sending his claw through Minato just inches from Naruto face. Minato couldn't believe his body alone was able to stop it. He soon found that it wasn't. Kushina had jumped in front of Naruto, just barely keeping the claw from hitting him. Kushina looked at Minato and gave him a sad smile, "Sorry, guess I just couldn't let you make this sacrifice by yourself."

Minato raised his hands again and made the seals, before long he could feel the seal working inside him, "I'm sealing the Yin half of the chakra inside myself. It's safer for Naruto that way."

Kushina gave one last look at her son, "It'll be okay sweetie, you'll have our friends here for you. You'll have your family to take care of you. Just don't take too much after Jiraiya."

Minato laughed for the last time in his life. As the sealing finished, the Kyuubi vanished into the young Naruto. The two of them collapsed on the ground. The village was safe, but it cost them their most powerful ninja. All of the ninja's looked at the Third for guidance, no one was sure what to do at this point.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19, time to see what becomes of our favorite knuckled head ninja...in baby form. I've been on roll the past few days with all of my writing, I'm just pumping out chapter after chapter likes it's nothing. There will be of kind of time skip coming up, but it's only kind of a time skip. While I do want to cover what happens while they're raising the kids, I also don't want to spend 20 freaking chapters writing it. I'll be cover 2 or 3 years every chapter after this one. Also the pairings announcement will be at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Jiraiya now knew exactly what his student went through when Kakashi had told him and Anko the whole story when they got back from their missions. It just didn't seem possible, Minato was dead, Kushina too. The Kyuubi sealed inside their poor son. He wasn't even sure how to react to all of this. Finally he said, "So, what exactly is gonna happen with Naruto? I know we're obviously we're all gonna take care of him, but what about the Kyuubi and the council? Not to mention whether or not we should tell people who his parents are."

Obito didn't understand that last part, "Why wouldn't we tell people he's sensei's son?"

Jiraiya was honestly surprised he had to explain this, it seemed pretty obvious to him, "Minato had a lot of enemies, if they find out about Naruto it could put him at risk. Especially from the hidden Rock."

Obito wasn't accepting that for a second. Naruto deserved to have his real last name, "Then they'll have to go through us! Naruto's gonna have a lot of hate coming down on him because of what he holds, if people know he's the son of the Fourth Hokage that could take a lot of the burden off of him."

Tsunade had to admit, that made a lot of sense, "Kid's got a point. It's not like he's not surround by powerful ninja. I'd like to see someone get through all of us. It just wouldn't be worth it, even the Rock would know that."

Rin was quick to defend him too, "Yeah, and as for the council, we've got the Third on our side plus two of the legendary sannin. They won't have a choice but to let him stay with us."

Jiraiya winced slightly at hearing about his sensei be forced back into his old position. He knew the old didn't want to be Hokage again, but he also knew he wouldn't let anyone else do it at a time as sensitive as this. The next order of business was the living arguments. Tsunade already had that figured out in her head, "I want all of us to move into the Senju estates. It'll make everything easier, especially on Naruto, if we're all in the same place. You too Anko, we couldn't convince you before, but I'm not taking no for an answer this time."

Anko shrugged, "That's fine, my apartment building was one of the few places that got destroyed anyways."

Sarutobi knocked on the door and walked into the room, "The council's ready. Let's get this over with. Do you all have everything figured out for this little guy?"

Naruto gave a small cry and Tsunade picked him up. Jiraiya was holding Mito and Rin was holding Kakashi, they turned to him and said, "Yeah, we know exactly what we're going to do."

Sarutobi nodded and started to walk out of the room. Obito leaned over to him and said, "You can still screw with people at the hospital with Shadow Clones."

Sarutobi laughed, "Oh, I intend to!"

* * *

Zetsu hadn't seen Tori this quite in long time. Usually she at least had orders of some kind for him. He wasn't sure whether he should press the issue or not. In the end, he decided to go up and see what was wrong, "Something up Tori, you seem kind of out of it?"

Tori didn't look at him, "Obito has son…"

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, what's it matter? It's just another person to be with you in the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Tori shook herself back into reality, "Right, sorry about that. Just in a little bit of shock after hearing that."

Zetsu was glad she wasn't going soft on them, "Alright then, I'm heading back to base. The new guys, Kisame and Sasori, are eager to get started."

Tori watched as he left, a small part of her still wondering about her new grandson.

* * *

The council wasn't sure if they had just heard was right. One of the civilian councilmen repeated to himself, "The fox boy is the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

Tsunade ground her teeth, "Don't call him fox boy."

The council seemed to torn at the news. Half of them seemed to hate the boy, despite the fact that nothing that had happened was his fault, and the other half seemed eager at idea of the Fourth Hokage having a son. Danzo just saw it as a chance to obtain himself a new weapon.

He turned to all of the council, "I believe that I have a solution that would please everyone. Allow me to train the young boy and turn him into the ultimate wepone for the Leaf by teaching how to control the fox's chakra. If you allow me to do this, then it would settle the nerves about the boy losing control."

Jiraiya sent a wave of killer intent at the old war hawk, "No, I'll be training Naruto in the art of toad summoning and will be helping him control the Kyuubi's chakra. Tsunade already said she wanted Mito to be a slug summoner anyway."

Sarutobi couldn't see how anyone could argue with Jiraiya, "I agree with my old student, it would only make sense for him to be trained by his father's sensei. Now, I think that all of us should go home and get some rest. It has been a long day and we've discussed everything we needed to. Good night every one."

The council didn't quite agree that everything was settled, but decided not to argue. Everyone started to leave and Anko ran up to Rin and Obito, "Mito's gonna be a slug summoner and Naruto's gonna summon the toads. That's means I can teach Kakashi how to summon snakes right?"

Rin and Obito weren't sure, Rin looked at her, "I don't I know Anko…"

Anko gave them the puppy dog eyes and pouted cutely, "Please!"

Rin looked and Obito who laughed and nodded, "Alright Anko, Kakashi can summon snakes."

The left the council room with Anko bouncing up and down in victory.

* * *

Danzo was beyond angry, beyond furious, he wasn't sure you could even gauge how angry he was! Sarutobi, that damn fool, had cost him yet another weapon. Thanks to his students taking the jinjuriki in, there was no way he could possibly take control of him. He'd already lost Orochimaru, whom he was counting on to become Hokage, and now he couldn't have the fox brat either. He used his good hand to smash his desk, "Son of bitch!"

This wasn't over, one of these days he would see to it that the hidden Leaf could crush all. Oh, you could count on that! No one, not even his old rival, would stand in his way!

* * *

The Senju estates overwent a massive overhaul. All of main bedrooms stayed on the ground floor, as they had the kids nursery there and none of them wanted to be too far from it. The nursery was the second biggest room in the house, as all three of the kids were sleeping in it.

Naruto's crib was red with little toads on it. Jiraiya had also had a carving of place on one of legs of the crib, much to the other's confusion. The way Jiraiya saw it, he was stuck with the fox, might was well embrace it.

Mito's crib was white with Senju clan symbol on it, along with a few slugs. Tsunade absolutely loved that her little girl was going to be slug summoner, just like her. Now the only thing she needed to do was she if she wanted to be a med-nin when she got old enough.

Kakashi's crib was blue, however was devoid of the Uchiha clan symbol. Naturally, Obito intended for his son to get a very different upbringing than he had. Anko made sure the crib wasn't boring though, as she personally craved all the legs to look like snakes. She was very excited to have someone other that her summoning snakes, it might bring some of the honor Orochimaru took from them back.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had taken the master bedroom, while Obito and Rin had taken a slightly smaller on near the nursery. Anko took the bedroom near the kitchen, according to her she was a midnight snacker and this made it easier.

Overall, the family was quite comfortable with their new arrangements. Although, all of them had a lot to do. A new threat had emerged, and their training was going to be going non stop!...or whenever the babies were fed and happy anyways.

* * *

Obito had been studying his Sharingan more than he ever had before. After seeing what that woman could do with her's, it was pretty clear he'd only scratched the tip of the iceberg. He started by trying to reverse engineer the jutsu, to which he had no success. Next, he looked for every piece of information he could get on the Susanoo, which there wasn't any. Finally, he just started to mess around with his Mangekyo Sharingan until something happened, which it actually did. However, it wasn't the Susanoo.

Obito was focusing on an one of his targets, and focusing hard. He was trying to use the Amaterasu to it's full power and see if it would change what would happen. However, without realizing it, he focused to the point that it actually started to...phase, was that the right word. The object got blurry and before he knew it, the object was just gone. Absorbed by some kind of...vortex he guessed. He wasn't sure what the hell he'd just done, but he knew this was gonna need some more exploration. Well, now wasn't the time, he was out of chakra. Obito gathered his things and went home.

* * *

THe village had a strange reaction to little Naruto being born. Although most of them welcomed him because he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and they had faith in his sealing abilities, there was still a large group of people who wanted Naruto to be killed so that the fox couldn't be released again. They had actually gotten flowers and death threats in the same day. It was nothing to be really concerned about, after all several of the Leaf's strongest ninja's were protecting him. There were already a few small threats from the Rock, but just as they had predicted, the Rock just wasn't ready to go into another war, especially over one child who had the Hokage and the legendary sannin watching for them. Naruto was truly safe for the time being. The boy had one hell of future ahead of him, and more than enough people to help him get here. Things were looking well for the Leaf, the new generation was here. All of the main clans had their heirs now, the Hyuuga's, the Inuzuka's, the Akimichi's, all of them. Yes, things were looking great for the Leaf indeed.

* * *

Here are the pairings, hope you like them.

NarutoxHinata

AnkoxIruka

MitoxKiba

KakashixIno (The new Kakashi obviously)

ShikamruxTemari

SakuraxGaara

TentenxKankuro


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, this one will cover up to the time Naruto and the other kids are 2 years old. I've been debating how exactly to write these chapters so that they're aren't boring, and I think I've figured it out. To put it simply, it'll be a mix of the adults training, the parents raising their kids, and of course a little bit of the Akatsuki on the side. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito was studying his new jutsu with extreme intensity. It was called the Kaumi, and the more he learned about it the crazier it seemed. He found out that this jutsu transported things into a pocket dimension, a pretty useful little trick. Soon, he discovered that he could use it to make untouchable for short amount of time. The longest he had been able to keep himself invulnerable so far was 2 minutes.

He may not be able to use the Susanoo, but this might actually be better. With this new jutsu, there was almost no one who could manage to touch him. Obito was quickly becoming one of the Leaf's greatest assets. That was something he was very proud of, and he was going to make sure that he did as much as he could with it.

* * *

Tsunade thanked god she was a ninja and was already used to all nighters. As much as she loved Mito, that little girl seemed to hate sleep. Rin had similar feelings with Kakashi, although they would usually fall asleep if you just walked around with them. They would take turns with Naruto, but to be honest he was the most easy going baby of the three. It was pretty rare they actually needed to put him back to sleep.

By far the babies were the most fun when they had first woken up in the morning. They would smile and giggle, sometimes they would blow little bubbles with their mouths too. Yeah, they adorable in the morning.

They had to move around their schedules a little bit so that they could have at least two people with the babies at all times. Even Anko volunteered to help out when she could.

Jiraiya had given up on writing Icha Icha, couldn't really keep doing that now that he was a dad, especially with a little girl. He did however continue with his spy network, although he wasn't gone nearly as much now.

Tsunade was still working as the head of the hospital, part time at least. She had Rin and Shizune helping her as she had taught them everything they needed to know about running the hospital. They would take shifts of running the hospital and whoever wasn't would stay home and help with kids.

Obito and Anko were both going on missions and training quite a lot, but still made sure that they had time with the kids. Obito didn't go on as many missions as Anko did, mainly because he wanted to be with Kakashi and Naruto as much as possible so he spent more time just training and going home at the end of the day.

The schedules had change quite a bit, but the only one whose rank changed was Anko who was made Jonin. Jiraiya and Tsunade had been teaching her how to use her summonings more effectively, primarily how to use the snake summoning contract without having to give sacrifices to the more powerful snakes. With Jiraiya's help, they modified her technique so that she only summoned the right snakes. They found that some snakes didn't exactly agree with Manda's, the boss summons, line of out Manda wasn't well liked even by his own followers. She had even found a few very powerful snakes that didn't ask for anything but loyalty. The best part was, now Kakashi could sign the contract risk free. Anko was definitely on the way to bringing honor back to the snakes, and she wasn't gonna stop until she did.

* * *

Tori was getting a little impatient. They had yet to acquire even one tailed beast, mostly because they needed to lay low because of the hidden Leaf incident. The only thing Tori had accomplished so far was taking control of the hidden Mist. Their Mizukage was a jinjuriki, meaning Tori could control him with her Mangekyo Sharingan.

Having control over an entire hidden village was very beneficial, as it let her keep an ear to the ground at what the other villages might be up to. Not to mention she could now extract the three tailed turtle at any time. You can't kill a tailed beast, so even after it was destroyed when Hatake was killed it reformed about two years later. The hidden Mist sealed inside a young boy known as Yugaru. Yugaru was now her personal puppet, and with him see would Mist right under her thumb.

She may not be close to having all of the tailed beasts, but at least she had gotten the ball rolling. Things were only going to get better for the Akatsuki from here.

* * *

Sarutobi was not happy to be back into the Hokage's chair. He considered asking one of his students to be the new Hokage, but with his student having children it just didn't seem right ask them to do that. It wasn't a good idea to try to raise children when you're the Hokage, he knew that better than anyone. Asuma grew up with resentment towards his father, granted he still loved his father and knew he was a good man, but that didn't change the fact that he often felt his father cared more about the village than his own son.

Still, there was nothing he could do about that now. His village needed him, and there was no way in hell he was going to leave it in the hands of Danzo. When the time came he would find a way to make it up to his son. Until then, he would do what he could for his village. He had been entrusted with a great task, and he wasn't going to let anyone down.

* * *

Before long it was time for their first birthdays. They decided to have the party on Kakashi's birthday as it was right in between the other two. Most of the clan heads came with their kids, as it was the party for two major clan children and the son of the Fourth Hokage. Although Obito still wasn't calling himself or his son an Uchiha, the clan heads still considered them one. Some were even calling the two, 'The True Uchiha's.'

The first to arrive was Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan and one time teammate of Minato. (It's my fanfic so I say they were teammates!) Naturally she didn't want to miss the party of her sensei's daughter and teammate's son. She had brought her five year old daughter Hana and her year old son Kiba.

Hana, who had met Jiraiya before, was happy to see him as she thought of him as an uncle. She hadn't really been introduced to his now dormant pervy side. Jiraiya gladly accepted a hug from the young girl, "Uncle Jiraiya! Can I hold Mito, Pleaseeeeeeee?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Of course you can, she's with Tsunade right now. Go find her."

Hana ran off happily and Tsume turned to her old sensei, "How've you been you old pervert?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, Tsume never was one to show him much respect, "Good to see you too Tsume. Is Hiashi coming as well?"

Tsume smiled at the mentioning of their last teammate, "Oh yeah, he's bringing his little girl along too. Real cutie, got blue hair like her mom."

Jiraiya couldn't help but find that kinda funny, "Blue hair on a clan heir, I don't think I've ever seen that before."

Hiashi walked in at just that moment, "Yes, it is rather unusual. It seems little Hinata inherited her mother's looks thankfully."

Haria (I'm naming her mother that because I couldn't find a name for her anywhere so I just went with and H name.) was busy making faces at her daughter, who giggled in delight. Hinata was clearly quite content in her mother's arms. Finally Haria turned to Jiraiya, "Hello Jiraiya, I apologize for my husband and I not visiting you more often, but as you can see we have our own little one to take care of."

Jiraiya waved off her apology, "No worries, the whole village has been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off for the past year. I didn't expect to see you guys a ton."

Hiashi handed Jiraiya a few presents he had been carrying, "Still sensei, we're glad we could make to the party. It was massive blow to the entire village when we lost Minato, I want to do what I can for his son."

Jiraiya set the presents in the pile and motioned for them to follow him, "Come on, it's time you guys were properly introduced to Naruto."

Hiashi and Tsume followed Jiraiya to the nursery where Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Tsume handed Kiba to Jiraiya and walked up and picked him up, "Hi there, I'm Tsume. Oh you're cute little pup aren't you."

Hiashi looked at the whiskers then at his sensei his sensei, "So Minato really sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. How are you going to deal with it?"

Jiraiya sighed, "There's no sense in hiding it from him. I'm going to tell him about and try to teach him how to control it's chakra and use it to make him stronger. We've already got some angry villagers after him though."

Hiashi nodded, "The Hyuuga clan will support the boy with the everything we've got."

Tsume handed Naruto off to Hisashi, "Same here, anyone comes after that kids, they'll have me to answer to."

Jiraiya pitted the man who brought Tsume's wrath down on him. Hana came running in holding Mito, "Look mom, she's so cute! She doesn't cry when hold her either!"

Tsume smiled at her daughter, "Yup, good job. Who's all here now?"

Hana thought for a second, "Um, the bug ninja's,"

Tsume always loved when she said stuff like that, but she still had to correct her, "The Aburame's sweetie."

Hana nodded, "Yeah them. Plus the Nara guys and those Yaka-Yakam-Ya…"

Tsume couldn't help but laugh, "Yamanaka's."

Hana nodded again, "And the Akimichi's. I thinks that's everyone."

Jiraiya handed Kiba back to Tsume and grabbed Naruto from Hiashi, "Well, let's get out there. Time to go greet everybody."

* * *

The party continued on without much incident. They gave the cake and ice cream to kid who absolutely devoured it. Next they opened the presents, which had some interesting things inside. Some highlights included a special medicine made from insect venom that was good for helping with the pain that came along with teething from the Aburame's. Three large hand made stuffed animals from the Hyuuga's, a Toad for Naruto, a Slug for Mito, and a Snake for Kakashi as they already knew those would be their summoning animals. Also the Inuzuka's gave them special canine fangs from previous Inuzuka dogs on necklace, a very high honor.

Several more gifts were given that day, but those were the really interesting ones. It had been an interesting year, who knew what would follow in the next one.

* * *

Actually the next year was more or less the exactly same, with a few new things happening. The kid said their first words, Mito said Mama and as did Kakashi. Naruto's first word, strangely enough, was ramen...go figure. They also took their first steps. Other than that though, it was pretty normal year.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, this will be age two to five. A lot of this will be about the kids meeting each other for the first time, you know like play dates and what not. They'll meet Hinata and Kiba first, the Ino-Shika-Cho kids, so on and so forth. Well that's all, thanks for reading a please review.

* * *

Before any of them knew it, it was time for their first play date. The Hyuuga's wanted to have Hinata come over for a play date with her mother Haira. They decided to have Tsume bring Kiba with them as well, as he had already met Hinata and it might make her more comfortable since she was so shy.

Rin and Anko were set to help Haira and Tsume run this little shindig. All of the kids were three years old at the moment and were talking decently. Granted you couldn't always understand what they were saying, but for the most part they were able to figure out what the kids wanted.(That's my way of saying that when they talk and leave out words, I'm doing the on purpose. Three year olds tend to leave out words when they talk.)

The play date was tomorrow, and Rin was very eager to see just how the kids would handle it.

* * *

Rin opened the front door to find Haira and Tsume waiting with HInata and Kiba. Kiba looked excited, while Hinata was hiding behind her mother's leg looking very nervous. Kiba grabbed her hand and ran inside, "Come on Hinata, we go play!"

Rin laughed as they ran past her and Anko followed to show them where the kids were. Tsume shook her head, "He's an excitable one isn't he?"

Haira didn't seemed to mind in the least, "Maybe, but Hinata needs a little push. Kiba's good for bringing her personality out."

Rin's mind went straight to Naruto, who had become the most lively member of the group as his personality started to come out. She had a feeling he'd help with bringing Hinata out of her shell as well.

* * *

Anko lead Kiba and Hinata to the living room where the kids were playing. The moment they came in Naruto ran up to them, "Hi, I'm Naruto. Who you?"

Kiba was happy to see someone just as enthusiastic as he was, "I'm Kiba, this Hinata. You wanna play?"

Naruto nodded happily and brought them to Mito and Kakashi who had just gotten done with a round of hide and seek. He had taken to wearing a mask after his parents told him the man he was named after did. He almost looked like a black haired version of the first Kakashi with a little more meat on him. Kakashi grinned at them, "I'm Kakashi, I'm a good boy!"

Mito laughed and Anko looked at kakashi curiously. He said that constantly and she had no idea why, it was a little strange but for the most part she shrugged it off. Mito looked at Hinata and gave her a big smile, "I'm Mito."

Hinata shuffled her feet nervously, "My nam-me is Hina-Hinata."

Mito was overjoyed to have another girl to play with, "We playing hide and seek. Come on, you hide with me."

Anko watched as Naruto counted and the other hid. She had a feeling that these guys would be great friends.

* * *

They played like that for the next few hours, eventually getting Hinata to overcome her shyness to really get into it. They played tag after hide and seek, promptly followed by lunch. After lunch they went over to Kiba's house and played with some of the Inuzuka puppies, which they absolutely loved. After about an hour of that they had to head home. Kiba and Hinata were sad to have their new friends leave, but promised to see them again as soon as possible.

Obito, Jiraiya, and Tsunade listened happily to their kids stories about the days activities. They were glad to hear the kids hit it off so well, it was always good to have friends. Not to mention it would make things easier if either of them ended up on a team with the kids.

The kids had another play date in a week with the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. If they could become friends with them then the only clan that they would have to make friends with left would be the Aburame's. Considering the kids were almost guaranteed to be on bad terms with the Uchiha's, being on good terms with all of the other major clans would make things much easier. Granted, they would never force them to be friends with anyone, but it would still makes things easier if they managed to be friends with the other kids.

* * *

The Ino-Shika-Cho kids were absolutely ecstatic to go on the play date...well ⅔'s of them were anyway, the Shikamaru kid didn't really seem excited about anything. Ino was just super happy to have Mito to play with as there weren't many other girls for her to play with. Choji was happy to find that Naruto ate as much ramen as he did. Kakashi was just happy to play with anyone, even Shikamaru. Shikamaru was absolutely stunned that someone his age was willing to some of the games he liked. Most of the kid who were as old as him couldn't even understand the games he liked, but Kakashi was actually willing to learn.

Only one problem arose when Ino asked, "Where's Naruto's mommy and daddy?"

Obito and Jiraiya, who had been watching the kids, weren't sure how to answer that. Naruto knew his father was the Fourth Hokage and they had even showed him pictures of his parents. But these kids were a little young to understand the concept of death. Jiraiya was about to answer when Naruto ran out with the picture they had give them, "This my mommy and daddy!"

Ino looked at the picture and Shikamaru who saw the hat the man in the picture was wearing said, "Your dad was the Hokage?"

Naruto smiled happily, "Yup, Uncle Obito says that he saved the villagers, but he died."

The kids had all heard the word death before, but none of them actually knew what it was supposed to mean. Other than that the play date went on without any other issues. The kids, just like with Hinata and Kiba, hit it off very well. In just two weeks they were going to go to hidden Sand with their parents for a political meeting. They didn't know it yet, but they'd make some new friend there as well

* * *

The kids weren't exactly perfect on the way to the Sand, but they could have been much worse. They did the classic 'Are we there yet?', about a dozen times. They had to tell Kakashi to put various scorpions and spiders down quite often. After a while Jiraiya summoned a toad to keep kids occupied.

This visit wasn't really for any particular reason, just a general how's it going type of thing. The Leaf sent someone to go visit the Sand at least once every month or two. Now it was their turn to to bit the bullet, no matter how much they didn't want to. They would spend a few days visiting with the Kazekage, then go home. Hopefully the kids could find a way to keep themselves busy.

* * *

Naruto and the others had been wandering around the Kazekage's mansion for an hour, with Rin following them making sure that they didn't go somewhere they weren't supposed to. The kids weren't all that impressed with it, the Senju eastes were much bigger. What they were really looking for was someone to play with. Kakashi looked around to see a small red haired boy who looked about three, the same age as them, talking to a blonde man. Kakashi grabbed the others and ran to go talk to him with Rin chasing them.

He ran up to the boy, "Hi, I'm Kakashi and I'm a good boy!"

The boy with red hair wasn't sure how to respond, "I'm...Gaara. This my Uncle Yashamaru."

Naruto was next, "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!"

Naruto stuck his hand out to shake Gaara's hand but Gaara didn't shake back. He looked at his uncle as if to say 'can I?'

Yashamaru nodded and Gaara shook Naruto's hand, followed by Mito introducing herself. Yashamaru wasn't sure if he liked Gaara getting close to other kids, but he knew who these kids were so he didn't want to insult them. The blonde was the son of Fourth Hokage and the other two were major members of big clans after all.

Kakashi saw a picture of the Fourth Kazekage on the wall and looked back at Gaara, "You looked like the Kazekage."

Gaara nodded, "He's my dad."

Naruto grinned, "My dad was the Fourth Hokage!"

Gaara was surprised to hear that, he wounder if there were any other similarities between them, "Did he...did he seal one inside you too?"

Yashamaru looked appalled, "Gaara, don't ask that!"

Naruto looked confused, "One what?"

Gaara looked at the ground, "A demon."

Naruto thought he knew what Gaara ment, "I have fox inside me."

Rin didn't know Naruto knew that, "Naruto, who told you that?"

Naruto shrugged, "Uncle Jiraiya before I came here, he said that there was someone like me here. Is that Gaara?"

Gaara couldn't believe it, "I have a tanu-tanu…"

Yashamaru finished, "Tanuki Gaara."

Gaara frowned, "Yeah, that."

Naruto was psyched he had someone so similar to him, "This is great. We're gonna be real good friends."

Gaara wasn't used to that word, "Friends, you really want to be my friends?"

The all nodded and Gaara finally smiled, "Do you want to meet my brother and sister? They don't usually talk to me but I want them to meet my new friends."

Mito thought that sounded great, "Okay!"

Gaara lead them off to find his siblings while Yashamaru watch in disbelief, "Gaara's actually made some friends…"

* * *

They soon found Gaara's brother and sister. His brother, who was four, was named Kankuro and his sister, who was five, was named Temari. Both were pretty surprised to see that Gaara had made some friends. Neither of them hated their brother, they actually felt sorry for him, but their father told them to stay away from him. Maybe now that he had made some friends their father would be more understanding.

Before long they were happily playing with one another. They played ninja and board games for about two hours until Gaara asked Naruto a strange question, "Naruto, do you go to bed at night?"

Naruto was confused at the question, "Yes, don't you?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, everyone says it's cause of the Tanuki. Uncle says it's cause my seals bad."

Naruto scratched his head, "Uncle Jiraiya is really good with seals. Show it to him."

Gaara thought that sounded good, "Ok, we ask him later."

They went back to playing, Temari and Kankuro having a real play date with their brother for the first time.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the seal with a deep frown on his face, "This seal is a joke. I mean, it's pretty good for an average ninja, but this'll never hold back a tailed beast for crying out loud!"

The Kazekage didn't like the sound of that, "We had our finest sealer create it."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "They your finest sealer is an ameture. If you'll allow me, I can fix this seal. The boy will be able to sleep and he want her the tailed beast's voice in his head. He'll probably be able to use some of the tanuki's power too."

Gaara looked very hopeful at that, "Really!"

The Kazekage liked the sound of him being able to control the tanuki's power, "Alright, as you wish. Would you like to wait till after dinner to do it?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Nah, the ground works already there, I just need to fix the finer details. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

The Kazekage walked away with Kankuro and Temari following him, "Since Gaara's gonna be able to control his power now, we can see him more right?"

The Kazekage supposed it might be a good idea to get Gaara more attached to the hidden Sand, and if his brother and sister could do that for him why not, "Of course. If you'd like we can have his room moved to the one next to your's."

Kankuro and Temari couldn't believe it, they finally had their little brother back!

* * *

The next two year followed a similar pattern. They would go to the Sand once every month or two to visit Gaara and his siblings. His life had improved greatly thanks to his seal being fixed. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro even got to come for their birthday parties too. Naruto and the others had also met Shino, who was a little strange but still very nice. Mito really liked slugs so they hit it off well and Kakashi and Naruto could get along with almost anyone. It had been a great few years for the group that's for sure.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, the last one before they start the academy. This chapter will cover age five to eight, this is the one where I'll be introducing Sakura and Sasuke to the mix. I've been considering what who I want to pair Sasuke up with and it looks like it's going to be Karin. It occurred to me that since Mito is gonna learn from Tsunade, it would be redundant to have Sakura learn from her too. So I'm gonna have Sakura become a genjutsu mistress under Kurenai. Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter. Thanks for reading a please review.

* * *

After the kids turned all turned five, there were a few interesting days that would follow. First, the meeting of Sakura Haruno. They met the young girl through Ino, who had helped the girl on the playground after getting teased for her large forehead. Ino had wanted to introduce her to her friends as they didn't have a mean bone in their body. Everyone was there except for Naruto.

It was going quite well, until Naruto arrived. Sakura suddenly got very nervous, "Um, my mom said I shouldn't play around him."

Ino and the other's didn't understand, "Why, Naruto's harmless?"

Sakura didn't really know herself, "Something about him having something bad inside of him…"

Naruto cut her off, "You mean the fox?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused, "Fox?"

Naruto nodded, "The Kyuubi, before my dad died he sealed it inside of me."

Sakura suddenly started to back away, "You're the Kyuubi?!"

Calling Naruto the Kyuubi was the only thing that set Kakashi off, so when Sakura said that he started yelling, "Naruto is not the Kyuubi, he's a good boy! You shouldn't be so mean!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's just sealed inside of him. You know, like water in a glass. If you hate it when people make fun of you for your forehead then don't pick at Naruto for having the Kyuubi sealed inside him."

Sakura was on the verge of tears, "I didn't mean, I...I."

Naruto didn't want all this trouble because of him, "It's okay, I don't want Sakura to get in trouble because of me."

Mito looked at Sakura, "We can have my mommy and daddy talk to your mom. Does that sound okay? They the legendary sannin so I think she'll listen to them."

Sakura was just happy people weren't made at her, "Yeah, I'll tell my mom when I get home. Is it alright if I play with you guys for now?"

They all smiled at her, "Yeah, we were just going to play tag. You're it first!"

Sakura chased after them happily, glad that they were still letting her play with them.

* * *

Mebuki Haruno wasn't thrilled at the idea of Sakura playing with someone who had the Kyuubi inside of him. She bared no actual I'll will towards the boy, but after losing her husband Kizashi to that monster she just didn't feel comfortable having Sakura being anywhere near it. However, she had the legendary sannin at her house so she would at least hear them out, not like that could do much harm.

Jiraiya started, "Mebuki, I realize it may not be as easy as it for you as it is for some others to accept Naruto but I'm telling you there's no risk. Minato was the finest sealer the world has ever seen and the seal he made is absolutely fantastic. Plus, I'm more than capable of keeping an eye on it as I'm not far behind my student."

Mebuki, of course, still wasn't satisfied, "The quality of seal isn't what I'm worried about, that fox is inside the boy. How do I know it's not influencing him and keeping the influence hidden?"

Tsunade frowned, "We've had Inoichi keeping an eye on his mind since he was born, the Kyuubi has made no attempts to even get inside his head."

Mebuki just wasn't sure, "Sakura's all I've got, I can't imagine losing her."

Tsunade could understand that much, but knew that something like that would do more damage than good, "Keeping her cooped up like that won't do her any good. She's going to have to go out into the world eventually, who better to be surrounded by than the villages most powerful ninja's?"

Mebuki couldn't deny that one, "I suppose you're right. She can play with Naruto, but I'm still not completely comfortable with this."

Jiraiya shook her hand, "That's all we ask. I'll keep your daughter safe."

Mebuki supposed she could live with that. She watched them head out, still a little scared for her daughter.

* * *

The next person they met was a boy known as Sasuke, but that meeting wasn't nearly as pleasant. Sasuke absolutely hated Kakashi, as he was told to by his father. All of the Uchiha clan were to view Obito and Kakashi as traitors. Sadly, if Sasuke had known the truth about why Obito left he might not be as proud to be an Uchiha. Like the rest of his clan, Sasuke was more or less brainwashed to think they were perfect, the ideal clan.

His brother Itachi wasn't quite the same, as he had been introduced to darker side of the Uchiha clan at a very young age. Itachi was only ten, but he had already made jonin in secret. He had activated his Sharingan at the age of five and had all of his tomeos by age six. He was not nearly as aggravated when he met Kakashi on the street.

They had saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Mito when they were out for ramen one day. Sasuke saw him and gave him an angry glare, "My father say that you and your dad are traitors to the Uchiha clan. I hate traitors."

Itachi patted his brother on the head, "Now Sasuke, there's no need to start anything. I've researched this matter, Obito left the clan by legal means and has broken no laws. He and Kakashi are fellow citizens of the Leaf, you should apologize."

Sasuke was surprised, but looked up to his brother above everyone. He turned to Kakashi, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

They walked away and Naruto and Mito turned to Kakashi, "What was that about?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi doesn't know, he just wants his ramen."

Naruto still wasn't sure why Kakashi referred to himself in the first person, he didn't even know what the first person was actually, but when they took Kakashi to Inochi he said there was nothing wrong with him. Everyone just accepted it as part of his slightly strange personality. He was still very smart and very nice, so why look a gift horse in the mouth. They just followed him to get their ramen and let it rest.

* * *

Sasuke questioned Itachi as they walked home, "Itachi, what do you mean you looked into it?"

Itachi really was hoping to avoid that particular topic, "Sasuke, there are things that happen in the Uchiha clan that you don't know about. Not everyone who's part of the clan is automatically a good person. Obito's father wasn't exactly a saint a well liked man. He was a drunk and fool."

Sasuke didn't understand, "So why didn't someone just take care of it and move Obito somewhere?"

Itachi had to be careful about how he answered that, "Well, by the time people knew the full extent of it Obito was already gone." Not really a lie, but not the complete truth either.

Sasuke guessed that made sense, but one thing still bugged him, "Why didn't he come back when the clan said he could though?"

Luckily for Itachi, he didn't have to lie about that one, "I have no idea, he must have been happier outside of the clan."

Sasuke figured if Itachi didn't know why, then no one else must have either.

* * *

Sakura learned a few very important things when she joined her new group of friends. One, Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba were the best pranksters in all of the Leaf. They always had the most brilliant ideas and they never managed to get caught. They even had the Hokage help them prank people on a few occasions.

Two, Kakashi was very strange. He was very nice, but very strange. Sakura learned very quickly not to try and correct his speech. She remembered the first time she tried to.

Sakura looked at the masked boy and smiled, "It's 'I'm a good boy' Kakashi."

Kakashi gave sakura a funny looked, "Sakura, you're a girl."

Sakura smacked her forehead, "That's not what I meant."

Kakashi nodded, "Right, casue you're a girl."

Sakura shook her head no, "No, it's not that."

Kakashi gasped, "You're a boy?!"

Sakura sighed, "I'm a girl Kakashi. You know what, never mind."

Last but not least, never bring up Hinata's mother. Apparently she had died a year early giving birth to Hinata's sister Hanabi. She still didn't like to talk about it.

It wasn't a great idea to bring up her cousin Neji either. It would start out just fine, she loved her cousin Neji after all and at one time they were great friends. However, that was before the incident.

When Hinata was three years old, a Cloud shinobi came to Leaf for talks of an alliance. That was lie, in reality they came to kidnap Hinata for her Byakugan. They intend on using her as breeding stock when she became old enough. Hiashi found out about this and killed the Cloud ninja before he could take her. The Cloud demand Hiashi's head, however they didn't get it. It was considered the duty of the branch family to protect the main family of the clan. Despite Hiashi's protests, his brother and Neji's father Hizashi insisted on dying in his brother's place.

The more Naruto found out about that Cloud, Jiraiya had told him stories about his parent's run-in's with them, the less he liked them. Jiraiya didn't like Naruto thinking that, he pointed out that there are plenty of things the Leaf did in the past that they aren't too proud of either. No village was without sin, all of them were just trying to do what they felt was best for their people. Granted some of those things are worse than others, but it wasn't really a competition.

Other than that, Sakura found out they didn't really care what you did. No one cared Choji was chubby, no one cared that Shikamaru was lazy, not even Shino's bugs threw anyone off. They just accept you for who you were, everyone could just be themselves. It was really a place where you could be comfortable.

* * *

Mibuki had to admit, she was very wrong about Naruto. The boy was the exact opposite of dangerous, she had never seen Sakura this strong before. She was becoming independent and confident, all of which stemmed from her new group of friends. If she had told Sakura she couldn't be around them because of Naruto she never would have made this much progress. She couldn't have been more grateful to the sannin for talking her into all of this.

Only one thing made her nervous, when Sakura came to her and told her she wanted to be a ninja. Mebuki just wasn't sure how to react to that, she had already lost her husband to the shinobi life after all. Still, she just couldn't tell Sakura no about this, she'd never forgive herself if she did. If it's what Sakura wanted it's what she'd let her do, no matter how much it scared her.

* * *

Three more years passed and the academy sign ups were in just one week. Little did they know that wouldn't be the big thing on everyone's mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23, for those of you who haven't figured it out, it's time for the Uchiha massacre. I've been debating where I want Itachi to fall in all of this, and I've finally figured out exactly what I want to do with him. Of course I'm not going to tell you exactly what I'm doing yet, you'll have to read the chapter to find out that. They'll be signing up for the academy too, but that's gonna be kind of a side thing compared to the massacre. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Fugaku refused to wait any longer, the Leaf just kept lowering and lowering the amount of power the Uchiha had to the point they were almost on the same level as the other clan. The Uchiha's were one of the first clans who formed this village, they deserved more power than the other clans. The Senju's only had Tsunade and her daughter left, so their power should be reduced. Therefore the Uchiha's deserved the most power of all the clans in the entire village.

He had heard some reports saying there might finally be an Uchiha as Hokage, imagine his shock when he found out it was Obito they were talking about. The old fool was looking to retire again and he was looking at Obito, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to replace him. There was no way he could let the first Uchiha Hokage be someone who had betrayed them! The time had come, they had been talking about it for quite some time now. They were finally going take their rightful place as the leaders of the village.

* * *

Itachi was walking through the Uchiha compound, he was on his way to his father's office to tell him about his most recent mission. He heard voices from the other side of the door to his father's office, "It's finally time, this pathetic little village will bow to it's knees before us. We've earned this right. In two day's we'll act, we've lost Shishi, but we've still got Itachi. Once he returns from his mission we'll brief him on his roll in all of this."

One of the other's spoke up, "Are you sure we can trust him, rumor has it he's the one who drown Shishi?"

Itachi winced at that, while he was the one who killed Shishi in a sense, it was at his request. Shishi was being used as a weapon, something he hated, so he jumped into and river and told Itachi not to save him. He had asked Itachi to kill him and take his remaining eye, as Danzo had stolen the other one. His eyes had the ability to hypnotize and control almost anyone, it was too dangerous to to keep in anyone's possession but Itachi's. Shishi died and Itachi had ended up with the Mangekyo Sharingan through it.

He turned around and headed to the Hokages office, but stopped once he reach Sasuke's room. Grabbing his brother in a manor that wouldn't wake him up, Itachi kept moving to the Hokage's office. No way in hell was he leaving his brother to be kept with those made men.

* * *

Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing, "They're really going to betray us, you're sure about that?"

Itachi looked at his brother who was asleep on a nearby couch, "Yes, they've heard rumours that Obito could be the next Hokage and are furious about it."

Sarutobi was shocked to hear that, "What, but I've told almost no one about that. Who could have told them? Wait...Danzo, of course. He knows the Uchiha stand no chance against all of us, especially if he finds a way to tip us off first. With the Uchiha clan weakened he'd have them right in his hands. I can't believe he'd go that far just for politics, it's something even I never imagined he could do."

Itachi frowned, "What do you think we should do?"

Sarutobi wasn't sure, "I'd say gather the council, but frankly I don't trust them seeing as how it looks Danzo was the one who triggered this. I'll go and see if I can't talk them down, offer them some kind of consolation prize."

Itachi didn't think that was a great idea, "Do you think that's wise, after all they could simply launched a surprise attack on you?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "I can handle myself just fine, a battle with me would certainly draw attention which would bring me reinforcements."

Itachi couldn't really argue with his logic, "Alright sir, but I should go with you. They'll be more willing to talk to you if I'm there. They don't want to lose their golden pow after all."

Sarutobi got up and walked to the door, "We'll leave Sasuke here for now, no reason to bring him along and put him at risk. My secretary can keep an eye on him."

Itachi was satisfied with that and followed Sarutobi as he left the Hokages office.

* * *

Sarutobi got to the Uchiha compound and smelled a familiar scent that sent chills down his spine, Blood!

Sarutobi and Itachi rushed in to Uchiha compound to find dead bodies everywhere. The ground was dyed crimson with a few severed body parts around them. This didn't make sense, who on earth did this? Only Itachi and Sarutobi knew of the revolt, who else had any reason to kill them?

That's when they heard the voice of woman, "I'd say it was nothing personal, but frankly I enjoyed killing all of bastards of the Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi saw that it was the same bandaged woman from before, "Aren't you one of those Uchiha bastards?"

The woman shrugged, "I was once, but I got out the second I could. It was time for the Uchiha clan to die. Perhaps you and the other's can rebuild it in a better form."

Itachi felt rather dizzy, "Who all did you kill?"

The woman smiling under her bandages, "I'm afraid that only you, your brother, Obito, and Kakashi are the only remaining Uchiha's now." Itachi was ready to vomit and the woman turned away, "The Uchiha's would be to much of a threat to me, especially if they took over the village. I handled them."

Sarutobi got into a battle ready position, "I don't know who you are, but you're not leaving the walls of this village!"

The woman laughed, "Oh I'm already gone, this is just a genjutsu. It's similar to the one I used on this entire compound. They never even saw me coming. As for who I am, I'll leave that for you to figure out."

She vanished into thin air, leaving Sarutobi to gawk at the situation. Itachi had finally regained his bearings and turned to the Hokage, "So, what now?"

Sarutobi ground his teeth, "We head back to the office and try to think of some way to explain all this to the council without it sounding insane."

* * *

The whole village knew by morning, most of them couldn't believe the entire Uchiha clan had be slaughter like that. Sarutobi had explained it all to the council last night during an emergency meeting. The only thing he kept a secret was the fact that the Uchihas intend on attacking the village if that woman hadn't stopped them.

Everyone's first question was the same, who was this woman that managed to kill an entire clan on her own? The only thing they knew for sure about her is that she was an Uchiha, but that wasn't really much help. They had check all the dead bodies to see who was missing from them, seemed like the easiest way to find out who she was. However, there were no Uchihas unaccounted for.

Everything they found raised more questions than it answered. Sarutobi genuinely had no idea where to go from here. He knew one thing though, he didn't envy Itachi trying to explain all of this to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was about to faint, he felt nauseous too. His parents were dead, almost his entire family was dead. He only had Itachi left. Sasuke turned to his brother with tears in his eyes, "How did this happen, were they killed?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, they were. I'm sorry Sasuke, I know you must be very scared right now…"

Sasuke suddenly yelled, tears still streaming down his face, "Who was it?"

Itachi was surprised that his brother was screaming at him like that, "We're not sure who she is, but she was an Uchiha at one time."

Sasuke started to go from sad to angry, "We're gonna get her, someday I'll kill her!"

Itachi frowned, "Sasuke calm yourself. I know you're angry but what we need to do right now is get our thoughts together and figure out what we need to do now."

Sasuke wiped his eyes, he had to be strong like his big brother. "Where are we gonna stay?"

Itachi was about to say he didn't know when he heard a knock at the door. They were in a side room in the Hokage's building so Itachi wasn't really sure who was. He opened the door to find Obito and Kakashi on the other side.(Side note, you should be picturing the older version of Obito now because he's 24 at this point) Obito gave Itachi a sympathetic look, "Hello Itachi, how are you holding up?"

Itachi sighed, "I've been much better I'll tell you that much."

Kakashi ran up to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, Kakashi heard you sad and wanted to come make you feel better!"

Sasuke was a little surprised how enthusiastic he was, "Um, thank you, I guess."

Obito smiled at his son and turned to Itachi, "I know we aren't official Uchiha's but we're still family as far as I'm concerned. If you need anything all you have to do is ask."

Itachi mulled over what he had said, "We do need a place to stay…"

Kakashi jumped up, "Oh, can they stay with us dad, can they, can they?!"

Obito laughed, "Of course, if they want to anyways."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Please stay with us, Kakashi promises you'll have a good time!"

Sasuke was skeptical and turned to his brother who smiled and turned to Obito, "We'd be happy to stay with you, thank you very much."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the room, "Come on, you're gonna love it our house!"

Itachi and Obito chuckled as Kakashi drag Sasuke to the house, hopefully the kids could keep Sasuke's mind off from everything.

* * *

Sasuke was completely thrown off by how nice everyone Senju estates were, it was nothing like the Uchiha compound. Rather than dark, dim, and quiet, it was bright and loud. His parents weren't nearly as lively as these guys seemed to be.

He had ended up walking with Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito to the first day of the academy, along with their parents and his big brother. Sasuke got several funny looks from almost everyone he walked past, which he knew was because of the massacre. When they finally reached the academy he was just glad not to have anyone staring at him.

As soon as they got there Mito ran up to Kiba so that she could pet Akamaru, Kiba's dog and partner. Mito worked with animals at vet to start with her medical training, and she found she absolutely loved animals. Akamaru yipped happily as he got his belly scratched, "Oh, who's a good boy? You are, yes you are."

Kiba was always amazed at how good Mito was with animals, "Akamaru rolls over every time he sees you, it's like he knows you're gonna rub his belly."

Mito shrugged, "He just knows me well then."

Ino ran up to Mito, "Mito, can you believe it, we're gonna be actual ninja's soon!"

Mito stop petting Akamaru and hugged Ino, "I'm so excited!"

Hinata was looking nervous as always, so Naruto went up to her, "Hey Hinata, ready for your first day?"

Hinata smiled shyly, "Yes, tha-ank you Naru-uto."

Finally the teacher opened the door, he had brown hair and a scar right below his eyes, "Alright everyone, welcome to your first day here at the academy. You may call me Iruka-sensei, come on in and let's get started."

As the walked back in Anko was grinning, "That guy with the scar was cuuuutttteeee!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "You and scars, I'm surprised you aren't after Ikibi."

Anko shook her head, "Nah, he's too much of a big tough guy, I need someone to balance me out ya know?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Right…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24, the academy has begun. Usually I go into something about the chapter, but I don't really have anything this time. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Iruka got inside and looked at the class he had received. Not a bad mix overall, lots of clan heirs and the sons of a few prominent ninjas. Plenty of potential to work with. They had already taken the written pretest and most everyone scored pretty well. A few scores stood out though. Shikamaru's test had just enough right to have been considered passing if it had been a real test. Sakura, Hinata, Mito, and Shino would have passed with flying colors. Kiba, Kakashi, Choji, and Ino all would have failed but they all came close. Naruto and Sasuke both passed but not by a very large margin. There was boy named Sai there as well who did rather well on the test, leaving Iruka very curious as to who he was as he had never heard of Sai before.

Next was the taijutsu test, which went surprisingly well. Granted only Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji had what was considered passable taijutsu but for the their age group that was great.

Finally they did the ninjutsu test, which showed off extremely impressive results. Iruka asked everyone to show him their best jutsu, which the kids of course immediately took to be a competition.

Sakura went first to get her's over with, as ninjutsu was by far her weakest area. The best jutsu she could do was the clone jutsu, just regular, she couldn't' add any elements to it.

Ino went next, she used her Mind Transfer jutsu on Shikamaru to wake him up and get him over there to show off his jutsu. It took almost all of her chakra and she had to sit down when she was done.

Shikamaru, despite his pretests, showed off his Shadow Possesion techninge. He used it on Ino as payback for waking him up, but was only able to keep it going for about a minute before he had to stop.

After Shikamaru, Choji was up. He could make his hand massive for a very short period of time. He could only hold it for about 20 seconds, not really long enough to do much damage.

Shino went next and used his beetles to swarm a nearby target. Not exactly a jutsu, but Iruka felt it counted.

The boy no one knew much about, Sai, went up. He came up with scroll and drew a small bird, which actually flew off the page and out the window, much to everyone's amazement.

Kiba used Akamaru to complete his Man Best Clone jutsu. There were now to solid Kiba's who could both fight simultaneously. He could only use it for about five minutes though.

Sasuke and Kakashi both used Fireball jutsu, both of which impressed everyone who saw it. While Kakashi thought it was awesome the both of them knew it, Sasuke was slightly bothered that someone else could perform it. Oh well, not like he couldn't learn other jutsu's.

Mito made a small cut on Kakashi's hand, then healed it for him. Nothing major, but still impressive for an eight year old.

Naruto went last and he used his best jutsu. Iruka was shocked to see the boy could perform the Shadow Clone jutsu. Apparently his parents found out that he had too much chakra to use regular ones, so they taught him the shadow version.

Naruto asked one last question, "Can we show everyone our summons too?"

Iruka nodded and everyone gathered to watch. Naruto summoned one of his toads first, Gamakichi. Gamakichi was a little angry at first but once Naruto gave him some chocolate he happily poofed away.

Next Mito summoned her slug Teimei, who introduced herself and poofed away very quickly. She was almost as shy as Hinata.

Finally, Kakashi summoned his favorite snake Kakumei, jet black viper. The kids were scared at first, but they soon found that he was almost as strange as Kakashi was. He liked to hide in places and scare people when they weren't training. He and Kakashi must have worked quite well together.

Iruka was shocked at how well his students were doing. He couldn't have been more impressed with them to be honest. He just hoped they wouldn't make his to easy.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Mito, and Sasuke all walked back to the Senju estates with Anko, they felt very well about their tests today. Kakashi wasn't really paying them much mind as he was busy chatting with Kakumei, "Did you see everyone today Kakumei, we blew them away!"

Kakumei agreed with his summoner, lengthening out his s's like snakes do, "Yessssss, did you sssee Iruka'sssss face when I hid in hisssss dessssk?"

Kakashi laughed, "That was priceless!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Is he always like this?"

Naruto shrugged, "More or less, yeah. He's super nice though."

Sasuke looked Kakashi over once again, "He's gonna activate his Sharingan one day, and when he does I'm going to need his help in finding that woman."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, "It's it really that important to get revenge on that lady?"

Sasuke scowled, the blood in his veins turning cold, "She killed my whole family, I can't just let that go!"

Suddenly someone appeared behind them, "Kakashi will help!"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "You'll really help me?"

Kakashi nodded vigorously, "Dad says that the Uchiha's are finally a full fledged family again, since you're family Kakashi should help you."

Mito and Naruto joined in. Mito looked at Kakashi, "If she really did all that then see's bad for the Leaf, so all of will help you take her down."

Sasuke smiled, he may have lost his old family, but it looked like he might have gain a new one as well.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at Obito, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, pondering how to begin this, "I assume you all know why I've called you here."

Tsunade frowned, "Yeah, you want one of us to take your job."

Jiraiya sighed, "So, guess we have to decided who's the best choice in this situation. I think I'm out of the question, I might be strong enough to be Hokage but I'm awful with politics."

Tsunade deepened her frown, "Great, I'm good with both of those so I'm still an option."

Obito looked around, "I don't think it should be me in that case, I know nothing about politics."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Actually Obito, that's one of the reason's I picked you. You've got no skeletons in your closet that someone could hold over you. Also you'd have multiple experienced people you can trust to guide with the political areas you don't know about. You're the one I'm leaning towards right now."

Obito wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Tsunade stood up, "I say we go with Obito, I definitely don't want to do it, plus I've got duties at the hospital I have to take care of. I'm sure Obito is gonna do fine."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, and even if I was good with politics, I've got my spy network to run."

Sarutobi was hoping it would end this way, "Obito it is, I'll go put the process in motion. See you all soon."

Jiraiya and Tsunade replied at the same time, "Alright see ya."

Before Obito could speak, all of them were gone leaving him to wonder one thing...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?

* * *

Rin repeated what she just heard, "You're going to be Hokage…"

Obito gulped, he wasn't sure how she was going to react to this, "Are you okay with this, I mean I can still turn it down if you really want me to?"

Rin wasn't having that, "No, it's fine. I'm scared about how dangours the job is, but there's no way I can tell you turn this down."

Obito couldn't believe how cool she was with this, "Wow, thanks. Wonder how excited the kids are gonna be?"

Kakashi popped out of nowhere, "What will Kakashi be excited about?"

Rin jumped, she had no idea he was there, "Is it bad I'm considering putting a bell on my own son?"

Obito laughed, "Get the other kids in here Kakashi, we've got some big news."

Rin watched him run off and looked at her husband, "This seems too similar to when sensei told us he was going to be Hokage…"

Obito held his wife close to him, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't leave you and the kids all alone."

Rin giggled, "We'd still have Tsunade and Jiraiya, we'd manage."

Obito gave a mock pout, "Oh, you make it sound like you don't even need me."

Rin leaned in and kissed him, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Kakashi popped up again, "Kakashi brought them, just like you asked!"

Obito saw Naruto, Mito, Itachi, Sasuke, and Anko in front of them. Anko looked a little annoyed, "What is it, I was getting ready for my date?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "When'd you get a date?"

Anko grinned, "When I picked the kids up from school. I convinced Iruka-kun to take me out!"

Rin wasn't sure she was telling them everything, "Convinced?"

Anko had a mischievous look on her face, "Yeah, convinced."

_Iruka looked around as all of the kids left the academy, his eye was soon caught by a woman walking his way, "Hi, I'm hear to pick up Naruto, Mito, Kakashi, and Sasuke."_

_Iruka nodded, "They should be out in just a minute, I'm their sensei Iruka."_

_Anko shook his hand, "Name's Anko. Must be pretty smart if you're a teacher."_

_Iruka nodded, "Well yeah, I'm not much of fighter but I'm great with the academic stuff."_

_Anko wasn't so sure about what he just said, "I heard you were at least jonin level shinobi."_

_Iruka rubbed the back of his head, "It's not that I'm not a good fighter, I just never really had it in me."_

_Anko figured that made sense, "You must have a lot of patience to keep these kid in line all day."_

_Iruka shrugged, "I guess. These kids can be pretty stressful at time."_

_Anko leaned in close to him, "And how do you handle that, relieving your stress I mean."_

_Iruka blushed at how close she was to him, "Well, I um, I don't really…"_

_Anko saw the kids coming out and whispered in his ear, "How about we go get a bite to eat tonight and we'll see if we can't relieve that stress of yours?"_

_Iruka just nodded dumbly while Anko walked away yelling back to him, "Meet me at dango shop on the corner here at 8, see you later Iruka-kun!"_

_Iruka watched her walk away with a small smile on his face. That was one hell of a woman!_

Anko smiled, convincing Iruka was fun. Rin had feeling she didn't want to know what all that entailed, "Sorry to keep you from getting ready, but this is big. Obito's been chosen as the new Hokage."

That sut Anko up, while Kakashi was bouncing up and down, "Dads gonna be the Hokage!"

Sasuke watched his cousin with curiosity then turned to his brother, "So if Obito's gonna be the Fifth Hokage, we'll have an easier time rebuilding the Uchiha clan right?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, but there's some more important things about this than that."

Sasuke gave him a funny look, "Like what?"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his little brother, "It means that Obito now has the power to protect everyone in the village. Though I will admit, having the first Uchiha Hokage does help our situation."

Naruto and Mito turned to each other and yelled happily, "Uncle Obito's gonna do great."

Obito watched his family celebrate and couldn't help but feel like good things were to come. He was going to be the one everyone looked to in his village, but with his family behind him he knew he could do it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25, on to more with the crazy kids. Also I'll be talking about Obito's start as Hokage of course. A little Anko and Iruka stuff thrown in there as well, cause you guys really seem to like that. Oh, and does anyone know why my average number a views a day and the number of people favoriting went down, is the story getting bad or something? Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito sat on top of the Hokages building, his whole body just buzzing with excitement. He never thought in a million years that he would be the Hokage. The whole time he sat there and wondered if his sensei had been this nervous when he got took the position. Everything that he heard his sensei and Sarutobi talk about was starting to make sense to him. That feeling, the pressure of having almost everyone looking at you for guidance and you not always having the the answer, it wasn't easy.

Finally he was shaken out of his thoughts when Sarutobi came up to him, "Obito, it's time."

Obito got up and looked at Sarutobi, he had his hat in his hands ready to be handed off to Obito, "Right, let's do this."

Obito gave a small gulp as looked out of the crowd. Sarutobi turned to him and began his speech, "People of the hidden Leaf, I'm pleased to once again be able to give this hat to a worthy successor. It pained the Leaf to watch my first successor sacrifice himself to save this village, me more so than anyone. However he left us one amazing thing, a student who thought only of others before himself. A man who I can truly trust with the safety of this village. Ladies and gentlemen, your new Hokage, Obito Uchiha!"

Sarutobi handed Obito the hat and shook his hand. Obito took a deep breath and began to speak, "Thank you all for this great honor you've entrusted me with. I can't say that I saw this coming, but I promise to do everything I can to protect you. I'm a man of few words, so I'll only say one more thing. I'll protect this village to my dying breath, that much you can count on."

The village cheered and Obito gave one last bow to the village. It appeared they approved of their new Hokage.

* * *

Obito wasn't the only one with major changes in his life, Anko was finding her life turning upside down as well. She really hadn't expected anything to come from her relationship Iruka, she just figured they would have run with one another for a while, shake hands, then move on. Much to her surprise however, she actually started to like him. They had been dating for the past six months now. Their most recent date had a pretty big surprise in it.

* * *

Anko was having a great time with Iruka at her favorite dango stand, it was where they went to the most on their dates as it was one of the only places they really agreed on. Anko and Iruka seemed to be one of those couples that work so well together because they were exact opposites. Anko was loud, brash, and overall just a very lively person, while Iruka was calm, laid back and just an all around simple guy. Something about the two just worked perfectly together. Iruka found that Anko brought out his fun side and got him to loosen up a bit, and Anko found that he was good a helping her know when to control her emotions. They were really a good match.

Iruka was currently on the ground laughing from one of Anko's stories, "You really dozens of snakes into the Hokage's building just because they wouldn't let you integrate one of Orochimaru's men?"

Anko shrugged, "None of them were poisonous, I just had to work out my frustrations, that's all."

Iruka finally got himself to stop laughing and shook his head, "You and your frustrations, they'll get you into trouble one of these days."

Anko smiled sweetily, "Yeah, but you'll be there to bail me out won't you?"

Iruka gave her little kiss on the cheek, "Of course sweetie. You know I love all your little quirks. You wouldn't be you without them."

Anko blurted out without thinking, "And that's why I love you."

Iruka went wide eyed, "What did you just say?"

Anko wasn't sure how to respond, "I um...said I love you."

Anko was terrified at what Iruka would say next, until he finally said, "I love you too.

Anko shuffled nervously, "So now what?"

Iruka didn't really know either, "Well, I guess we just keep going like we have been for now. I mean what else are we gonna do?"

Anko gave a small suggestion, "You could move in with all of us at the Senju eastes or I could move in with you, which ever one you think is better."

Iruka thought about it, "I don't know about living with that many people and I'd hate to take you away from the kids."

Anko had an idea, "Why don't you just try staying over for a week, I know you'd love it you tried it. Not to mention you'd get to be with me every night," She finished with a seductive simile.

Iruka shuddered at that smile, it was always followed with something good, "Alright, we'll give it shot. I'll go grab some stuff from my place and be over in about an hour."

Anko gave Iruka a kiss goodbye and watched him walk out. She really didn't expect this, but she had to admit she was really liking it.

* * *

Tsunade shrugged, "Sure, he can stay here awhile. We'd could use one more person to watch the kids anyway."

Anko was a little nervous at that, "Well, it might be a little different since he's their teacher."

Tsunade smirked, "I know Anko, you haven't shut up about him for the past five months."

Anko blushed, "What, I haven't been talking that much?!"

Rin decided to speak up, "Yes you have, in fact you've practically told us his life story."

Anko was stuttering, "I, well-ll, I ju-ust."

Rin laughed, "You love the guy, nothing wrong with that."

Anko pouted, "Fine, just don't go spreading it around. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Rin looked at Anko and rolled her eyes, "You really need to learn that you can show emotion sometimes."

Anko finally gave up on keeping her pride in this situation and just went to go make her room more suitable for two people. Who knew love was so damn complicated.

* * *

Iruka was worried that staying with Anko and teaching the kids would lead to some problems, but it turned out that it was actually kind of helpful. He found out things about them that made teaching them much easier.

He discovered Kakashi was some kind of genius, which didn't make sense considering his written tests. Iruka found it out one day when he was at the table doing some math in his head about some bills he had to pay. At the time he was mumbling to himself quietly, "Let's see, 24 times 58 divided by 4..."

Kakashi, who was eating lunch at the table, suddenly blurted out, "348."

Iruka jumped a little at his sudden answer, but found he was right after he did the math, "Kakashi, how did you know that?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi just did the math in his head."

Iruka wanted to see if it was just math that he knew about, "Who were the founding clans of the village?"

He didn't answer that question on the test, so Iruka was surprised when he said, "The Senju and the Uchiha."

Iruka frowned slightly, "Kakashi, you didn't answer that final half of the questions on your test, but you're clearly smart enough to have finished it. Why didn't you?"

Kakashi didn't seem to understand what Iruka was confused about, "I got bored with it, so me and Shikamaru played Shogi."

Iruka didn't remember them doing that, "I saw you still taking the test before the clock ran out, how could you've played Shogi with Shikamaru?"

Kakashi got up and put his plate in the sink, "We played on paper and handed it back and forth. Shikamaru likes playing with me because he says I'm almost as smart as he is. I even beat him every once in awhile."

Iruka couldn't believe it, those two weren't even trying on the academic stuff. At first he was going to protest, but in the end he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, "Alright, you and Shikamaru can play Shogi on paper in class, as long as you promise not to tell anyone I'm letting you and you actually finish the next test, you can play Shogi after you're done."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Okay, I'm gonna go train with my snakes with Mito and Naruto, see you later."

He also found out Mito was a surprisingly mature girl for her age. If he had to guess, he'd say that it was because she had worked in the hospital with her mother from the age of four. Mito more or less had come peace with the concept of death.

This little fact was discovered when he was reading a report about an old friend of his that had died recently on a mission. He was sitting down reading the scroll and was so invested in it that he didn't notice Mito was right behind him reading it.

Mito frowned, "Neurotoxin, that's a bad one. The people at the hospital were really in pain when they got hit with that stuff."

Iruka nearly passed out from fright at her appearing out of nowhere. Rin was right, those kids needed bells, "Um, you really shouldn't be reading this."

Mito frowned, "Why, I go to the Hospital with Mom and Aunt Rin all the time? I know people die, it's just part of life. That's what Mom always told me anyway."

Iruka blinked a few times in surprise, "You're lucky to know that so young, most ninjas have to learn that in the field."

Rin shrugged, "No use being all scared of it, we just gotta enjoy what time we've got. I'm gonna go over to Hinata's and play, can you tell mom for me?"

Iruka nodded and watch the small girl run away, these kids were something else.

Next, he learned that Naruto didn't seem to have any hard feelings about all of the stuff with the Kyuubi, which shocked him greatly.

Naruto had been reading a book with about his Dad, he read very well for an eight year old, and looking very hard at the what the contents were. Iruka had walked up to him, "Reading about your dad huh, he was a really great hero."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, he so awesome he even stopped the Kyuubi!"

Iruka wasn't sure why he was happy when he said that, "You're not even a little made at him about that?"

Naruto shook his head, "No way, Uncle Jiraiya says I'm the only one Dad trusted enough to give the Kyuubi. That's awesome!"

Iruka had to admit, that was a good way to look at it, "Glad you feel that way, a lot of people would be angry."

Naruto smiled "Well not me. I think it's cool!"

Iruka also learned a little bit about Sasuke, although he wasn't nearly as forthcoming. To be honest the only thing he learned for sure about Sasuke was that he trust his brother more than anyone. He looked up to Itachi as his hero, he was what Sasuke strived to be.

Iruka had to say, he was really starting to like it here. Anko wasn't kidding at all when she said that this was just one giant family. He decided that he would stay here with Anko, it just felt like the right place for him to be. He'd tell Anko in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26, and it occurred to me that I haven't actually had a wedding in this whole fanfic despite having two couples get married in it. As I'm assuming you've already guessed, I will briefly be covering the wedding Anko and Iruka. Also I'll be having some interaction between the kids. Thanks for reading and please review

* * *

Another 9 months passed in the hidden Leaf. All of the clan heir's had turned nine years old and continued to do well in their studies.

Iruka had finally gotten Kakashi to give a little more effort on tests, which helped Shikamaru put a little more effort in as well. Of course as soon as the two were done they began to play Shogi and ignore everything else around them.

Sasuke had also been influenced by his cousin, Kakashi had ended up making Sasuke much more sociable. Although he had developed a bit fanclub with the girls around the village. It seemed that half of them had made a fan club for Sasuke because he had the loner factor going for him as well as being the last Uchiha their age. Well there was Kakashi, but most of the girls didn't see him as anything but that funny kid who always talked in the third person. The other half for Naruto because he was the Fourth Hokage's son.

Naruto was currently at the top of the class with Sasuke following close behind him. To be honest none of the students were doing bad, in fact this was by far the most talent generations anyone had seen in ages.

Hinata had developed a bit of crush on Naruto...well to be more accurate she was head over heals for the boy. Part of it was how hard the boy worked, but to be honest the biggest reason was the way he encouraged and inspired her. Many people in her clan felt she was too weak to be a clan head, despite the fact that she was one of the best in her class. Most of them wanted Hanabi to become the clan head as she was a prodigy with the Gentle Fist. Naruto always told her to ignore them and just keep working hard. Everything would work out in the end.

Sakura and Ino had taken a shining to Sasuke, although he didn't return the feelings at all. He may have gotten more sociable, but he still wasn't much for girls just yet. They weren't too obsessed with him though, they had to keep up with Hinata and Mito so they didn't have time to go too boy crazy.

That was the basics of the past nine months, well except for one little thing…

* * *

Anko sighed and followed Iruka, "Honey, where are we going? We've been walking for the past 20 minutes and you still want tell me where we're going.

Iruka smiled at him, "Oh you'll see, this is something real special I can't tell you about yet."

Finally after another 15 minutes they got to where Iruka was heading. It was a beautiful lake and Anko couldn't help but think it was familiar. Iruka smiled, "Do you remember, you told me after Orochimaru betrayed the village you were ready to give up on everything. Until you came here to get away from the village, you sat here and thought for hours about what you were going to do. You said that this lake is what made you realize that you couldn't let him win, that if you just gave up you'd be coward who wasn't worthy of being a ninja. You promised yourself that you'd bring the honor that Orochimaru stole from you and the snakes. It was the clearest your mind had ever been. I thought it was the best to ask you."

Iruka got down and one knee and Anko gasped, "Iruka-kun…"

Iruka opened a small box he had been holding, "Anko Mitarashi, will you marry me?"

Anko tackled him to the ground and smothered him with kisses, "Of course I will you idiot!"

Iruka tried to get up but Anko pinned him to the ground, "Oh no you don't, We're gonna stay here for a while. We need to celebrate!"

Anko and Iruka stayed there for the rest of the day until they finally went home to give everyone the good news. Everyone couldn't help but notice their messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

* * *

Kakashi stood with his friends as they got fitted for dress kimonos, Sasuke wasn't in the wedding but Naruto was so it was just those two who were being fitted. They were currently having a conversation about having to dance with girls at the wedding.

Sasuke was complaining, "Do I even have to dance with a girl at the wedding?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, but Aunt Rin says we are supposed to."

Sasuke groaned, "Why? It's not like we don't see them all the time at the academy."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You just don't want to deal with your fanclub."

Sasuke nodded, "Well yeah, just because you tolerate yours doesn't' mean I have to tolerate mine!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So girls like you, so what? It's not like you have to be mean to them."

Sasuke frowned, "Doesn't mean I have to dance with them either. So does that mean you're gonna dance with Hinata?"

Naruto didn't understand, but he flinched when the sowing needle pricked his arm, "What does Hinata have to do with anything?"

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto even had to ask that, "She's like your number one fangirl, she blushes if you so much as talk to her."

Naruto thought about, he might actually be right about this, "I guess she does, but she's just shy isn't she?"

Kakashi laughed, "Girls who are just shy girls don't hide in bushes and watch you train, even Kakashi knows she like you...wait, how do you know if you even like a girl?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead, his cousin was a genius and an idiot at the exact same time, "If you thinks she's pretty and you want to be around her a lot, then you like her."

Kakashi nodded, "Oh...Kakashi thinks he likes a girl."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that, "Really, who?"

Kakashi didn't know if he should tell, "Um, Kakashi doesn't think you're supposed to tell people."

Naruto was glad his fitting was done, that dude poked him like 40 times, "You don't have to tell us unless you want to Kakashi, but we won't tell anyone if you do."

Kakashi figured he could trust them, "Kakashi likes Ino, or at least he thinks he does."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "Why do you like that fangirl?"

Kakashi got defensive, "Ino is not fangirl, she just likes Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed, "Then why did she ask to be my date to the wedding."

Kakashi thought he already answered that "...because she likes you, Kakashi just said that."

Naruto chuckled, "He's got a point, she doesn't stalk you or anything right?"

Sasuke sighed, "No, but I don't think she'll like Kakashi if she likes me right now."

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi knows that, it's a crush, I'm not in love with her."

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that, "Yeah I guess. I'm still not dancing with anyone."

* * *

Naruto was training in the massive backyard of the Senju eastes going about his usual routine, when he suddenly remembered something Sasuke had said to him earlier in the day.

He picked up one of the smoke bombs he had been practicing with and tossed it into the bushes nearby, hearing a distinctive sound when he did.

Hinata ran out of the bushes with her classic, "Eeep!"

Naruto folded his arms and gave Hinata a funny look, "Why are you watching me train?"

Hinata turned the color of a bright red tomato, "We-ll, I...yo-ou see I-I…"

Naruto frowned, "Hinata, we're friends. Just tell me why you were watching me train."

Hinata took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I get very nervous before I train and watching you helps. You're so brave and strong…"

Naruto didn't understand, "Why do you get nervous before training?"

Hinata looked at the ground and mumbled, "Th-he Hyuuga council, they do-on't think I would mak-ke a goo-od clan head. They're always jud-dging me and tell-ling me I shou-uld let Hanabi become cl-lan head."

Naruto couldn't help but think that Hinata wasn't just getting put down because they didn't think she was good enough, mainly because she was a very good shinobi. Naruto made a suggestion, "Talk to your Dad about it, I'm sure he'll stop them."

Hinata was skeptical at that, "I don't know, he pushes me ha-arder than any-yone."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Does he put you down," Hinata shook her head, "Then just ask him."

Hinata nodded to Naruto, "Than-nk you Naruto-ku-un."

Naruto gave her a big hug, which nearly made her faint, "No problem Hinata-chan."

Hinata quickly got out of there, her face turning shades of red that weren't normal possible.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door to her father's office and heard he him yell, "Come in."

Hinata looked at her father and did her best not to stutter, "I've got something I wish to tal-lk to you about."

Hiashi motioned for her to sit down, "Of course sweetie, what can I do for you?"

Hinata shuffled nervously, "Well, the peo-ople who train me when you can-n't are insulting me…"

Hiashi immediately jumped up, "What, this is unacceptable! They will be severely punished for this!"

Hinata wasn't done, "It's not that fa-ather, I could deal with tha-at. They seem to be do-oing it at the regu-uest of the Hyuuga council."

Hiashi ground his teeth, "What specifically do they say?"

Hinata was starting to think this might actually work out, "That Hanabi sh-hould be the clan head be-ecause I'm too weak."

Hiashi leaned back in his chair with a very worried look on his face, "Why I'm I just hearing about this now?"

Hinata looked down, "You push me harder than an-nyone, I didn't think yo-ou'd care…"

Hiashi put his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, I don't push because I think you're weak, just the opposite. They're putting you down for the same reason I'm pushing you so hard, they know you can do great things. I've wanted to be rid of cage bird seal ever since it took my brother from me, but I could never do it. You have a chance to change things, you're young enough to do it. They fear you Hinata, that's the only reason they're trying trying to destroy your confidence."

Hinata couldn't believe her father thought that highly of her, "Um...Thank you."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter, "Go get training, I'll be there in about half an hour. Don't pay any mind to the those fools if they start to insult you."

Hinata ran off to the training ground with a smile on her face. She had a chance to save Neji, and she wasn't going to waste that.

* * *

Anko stood across from Iruka, she was dressed in a beautiful kimono, with Iruka smiling back at her in his dress kimono. The ceremony was beautiful, amazing red roses and decorations everywhere. It was pretty much every girls fantasy, other than Anko swearing in her vows. At one point Kakashi leaned over to Naruto and asked him what one of the words meant and Naruto didn't know either.

The reception was the really fun part though. An open bar and karaoke where all the adults needed to have fun. As for the kids just listen to the music and danced the night away. Hana was dancing with Itachi, Mito managed to get Kiba to dance too after his sister asked her too. Sasuke turned down Ino for a dance but convinced her to dance with Kakashi. Hinata once again had to stop herself from fainting when Naruto asked to dance with her.

Yeah, it was fun night for all. They would've expected nothing less from the wedding of Anko Mitarashi...actually it was Anko Umino now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27, time for some more with the kids and bit of politics as well. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it I should really tell you that I usually write these chapters 2 or three days in advance, so I apologize if something that you talk about in review doesn't come up for two or three days. Now, when I say politics I mean Danzo and as far as what he plans to do, it's the first thing in this chapter so you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Danzo looked at the bottle he held in his good hand, 12 eyes floated inside of it similar to the one he replaced his right eye with. Although these were just normal Sharingan while the one in his head was a special one he got from Shisui Uchiha. He looked around the room he was sitting in, various beakers and containers held things he didn't want to think too hard about what they were.

Finally Orochimaru broke him out of his thoughts, "So you managed to get away from the village long enough to call that favor from me eh, good. What exactly do you need me to do?"

Danzo showed him the bottle he was holding, "I acquired these eyes after the Uchiha massacre and waited till I could get out of the village to use them. I want you place them inside of my body so that I can use them for the Izanagi. This a lot to ask I realize, if you wish to take one set of the eyes for yourself you are welcome to."

Orochimaru smiled, "Excellent, I can't use them myself because I need a body that can use the Sharingan naturally, but they'll still be useful for studying. Strap yourself to that table over there while I go get the necessary materials."

Danzo stood up and put the eyes on the table, "I know you well enough to know you're smart enough not to betray me, but just in case I've written a scroll that's to be released if I don't return in a week. I'm assuming you know how problematic that scroll would be for you."

Orochimaru laughed and walked out of the room, "I would expect nothing less from you."

* * *

Naruto waited by the gate happily for Gaara, him and his siblings were coming to visit everyone for a week. Him, Kakashi, Mito and Sasuke all waited by the gate for them. Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked, "So what're these kids like? I'm the only who's never met them before."

Mito smiled, "Oh they're great! Temari's really fun, Shikamaru likes to hang out with her because she's good at shogi, although she still can't beat him."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "She can't beat Kakashi either!"

Mito nodded, "And she's really good with wind style. Kankuro's good with his puppets too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Puppets?"

Mito understood his confusion, "Battle puppets, it's a Suna thing. They fight using puppets with knifes and poison, thing like that. He really likes girls too, kinda like Kiba."

That left only one person, Sasuke asked his last question, "And Gaara."

Mito didn't even know where to start with that one, "Um, he's a little different. Don't worry though, he's really great!

Just as Mito finished saying it Gaara and his siblings appeared, "Hello everyone, it's been a while. We apologize for not visiting sooner, but we've been to busy training to come and see you."

Naruto shrugged it off, "Don't' worry about it, we've been crazy busy ourselves with training too."

Temari stepped forward and Naruto couldn't help but notice she was developing quite a figure, Hinata had just turn ten and he had notice the same thing with her, only she had developed even more of a figure and was two years younger than Temari. It wasn't like Temari was a small chest girl either, she was a B cub at age twelve, which was pretty damn impressive. He couldn't imagine what Hinata's gonna be like at her age. He blushed and shook himself out of the that thought and listen to Temari, "Hey guys, how've you been?"

Kakashi jumped happily, "We've been great, how about you?"

Temari giggled at his enthusiasm, "Great, we just find out that we're going to be coming here once every week or two!"

Mito liked the sound of that, "Really! Why?"

Kankuro finished that one, "Well, a shop here called The Iron Dragon that make really high quality weapons that are perfect for my puppets. I convinced them to let us come down here and let me get things for my puppets and other peoples when they'll let me. I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got to go there and pick up some stuff fight now. See you all in a little bit."

Kankuro walked away and Temari turned to Kakashi, "Where Shikamaru-kun, I wanna play him in a little game of Shogi. I think I can finally beat him this time."

Kakashi pointed towards the park, "He's over there watching clouds, he always got a Shogi board on him though. Did you need Kakashi to take you there?"

Temari shook her head, "No, I can find him on my own."

Temari left and Gaara walked up to Naruto, "You up for some ramen?"

Naruto nodded, "Come on guys, I can hear that ramen calling my name."

* * *

Kankuro walked into the Iron Dragon and looked around, this really was a nice store. He looked around for about ten minutes before he heard a voice behind him, "Hi, can I help you?"

Kankuro turned around and his jaw nearly hit the floor. The girl he was looking at was absolutely beautiful. She had brown hair and budding breast, not to mention a gorgeous face with full pink lips. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm Kankuro. I'm here to pick up some things for my battle puppets."

The girls eye lit up, "Oh wow, you're a actual battle puppet user. That's amazing! I'm Tenten, my parents own this place and I'm a student at the academy. Let me go get you some paper so you can write down what you need."

Tenten ran over a grabbed some paper, she dropped the pen though and had to bend over to pick it up. That's when Kankuro's heart nearly stopped, that girl had the nicest buns he'd ever seen, and he wasn't talking about her hair!

See brought him the paper and saw that he was sweating, "Are you okay?"

Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, just um, you know, you're really cute."

Tenten gave a small smile and blushed. That fact that he was a puppet user made her all the more attracted to him, "Oh, thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself."

Kankuro decided to take a shot in the dark, "Do you wanna go get a little something to eat when we get done?"

Tenten nodded vigorously, "Yeah, sounds great."

Kankuro couldn't believe his luck, a really hot girl who had a thing for weapons. He'd hit the jackpot!

* * *

Temari was so close to beating Shikamaru, she knew if she played her cards right she could win this. She decided to raise the stakes, "I've got a deal for you lazy boy."

Shikamaru didn't take his eyes of the board, "What deal's that?"

Temari smiled "If I win, I get to embarrass you in front of your friends."

Shikamaru wasn't sure about this, "And if you lose?"

Temari shrugged, "What do you want?"

Shikamaru thought about it for a minute, "I get to embarrass you in front of your brothers."

Temari nodded "Deal."

Shikamaru was about to make a move when he saw Temari taking her purple over shirt off, "What are you doing?"

Temari took it off and smiled, "Oh, I'm just a little hot that's all."

Shikamaru gulped, she was wearing a tight white tank top that clung to her body. It showed plenty of cleavage and was damp with sweat. He could see her black bra underneath and noticed she had started wearing fishnets on her legs. Shikamaru suddenly had trouble focusing, he wasn't even sure what move he was making at this point.

He made his move and Temari immediately made hers, "Check, I win. Did you even pay attention to what you were doing there?"

Shikamaru was about to respond when Temari leaned close to him making Shikamaru blush, "Better luck next time Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru couldn't believe he just got tricked like that...he had to admit, after what he just saw he wasn't sure he minded.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara talked over the events of the past few weeks, "And after the wedding we just kinda relaxed for the next few months."

It had been about nine months since Anko and Iruka's wedding, meaning that not just Hinata had turned ten, but all of them had. All of the boys had been feeling something new coming over them, suddenly girls seemed incredibly interesting.

Gaara asked Naruto, "Are those girls I met last year, Sakura and Ino, still crazy for Sasuke."

Sasuke found very quickly that he liked Gaara, he was quiet and seemed very nice. Although he had no idea that he had met Sakura and Ino, "Not really, they've been so busy training that they haven't been asking me out at all."

Gaara nodded, "Good, nothing worse than someone who won't leave you alone. My brother actually seems to find himself very girl crazy at the moment. Although all he's done so far is look from a distance."

Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "We keep telling Naruto he should ask out Hinata."

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe, I still think it's kinda strange that she wears a sweatshirt in 60 degree weather though, she didn't do that last year."

Naruto blushed, "She says it attracts older boys if she doesn't."

Sasuke tilted his head, "Wait, have you ever seen her without it on?"

Naruto blushed deeper, "Yeah, we train together a lot. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You know why I ask, what was under there that attracts the guys."

Naruto was nervous, "Well she um...she has very big breast."

Kakashi went wided eyed, "But she's only ten!"

Naruto was blushing as bad as Hinata usually did, "That's the point! Can we please stop talking about this?"

Gaara didn't see what the big deal was, "Temari has breasts, those don't bother me at all."

Naruto banged his forehead on the counter, "Yeah, but she's your sister. They're not supposed to bother you."

Gaara would have to remember that, "I see. Care to go spare Naruto, I'm eager to see if you can get through my defenses."

Naruto was excited, he had almost beaten Gaara a couple times and wanted to see if he could beat him this time. He paid for his ramen and everyone hurried to the training ground.

* * *

Gaara got to the hotel they were staying in and found Temari and Kankuro in their own little worlds, "What are you guys thinking so hard about."

Kankuro wiped a little bit of blood from his nose and turned to his brother, "I just got back from a date. Just thinking about it, that's all. How much longer are we here for?"

Gaara got a drink and sat down, "Three more days, but when we start our other visits it will only be for a day. Half a day to get there, stay for one day, then another half a day to get back. Two day were all they would give us."

Kankuro was mumbling something to himself, "Three more days, I might get to kiss her a little bit too…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Kiss who?"

Kankuro realized Gaara heard him, "Don't worry about it...why are you all dirty?"

Gaara looked down to see his clothes were indeed dirty, "Naruto and I were sparing, it ended in a tie. Temari, what are you thinking so hard about?"

Temari was smirking, "Oh, just how I'm going to embarrass lazy boy, that's all."

Gaara knew she meant Shikamaru, "Do you like that boy or something?"

Temari growled, "He's two years younger than me!"

Gaara shrugged, "So, mother was three years older than father."

Temari pouted, "Maybe a little, but that's none of your business!"

Gaara went to go get a shower, "If you say so, have fun embarrassing him."

Temari smirked again, she would definitely do that.

* * *

Danzo got back to the hidden Leaf with his new arm and a smile on his face. The Izanagi could not be activated inside of his arm making him invincible for ten minutes. Granted he could only use this power once, but it was still a major advantage for him.

page break

The sand siblings stood at the gate after their four day trip to say goodbye to their friends. Kankuro smiled at Tenten, "I promise to visit every single time I come here, I'll see you at least 3 time a months."

Tenten leaned in and gave him a kiss, something Kankuro had really come to enjoy over the past few days, "You'd better, I want to see my boyfriend as much as I can."

Gaara shook his head at his brother and his new girlfriend, "Thank god I don't have to hang out with them every time I come here. We'll have to spare again next time we come here Naruto, hopefully it won't end in a tie."

Naruto grinned, "Totally, I'm gonna kick your but next time!"

Shikamaru suddenly heard a voice to behind him, "Oh lazy boy!"

Shikamaru turned around to see Team behind him...wearing red lipstick? He had a bad feeling about this.

Temari walked up and leaned close to him, "Time to get embarrassed lazy boy! Pucker up!"

Shikamaru found himself attack by a barrage of kiss all over his face with one big one on his lips. His face was covered in red lipstick and he heard the sound of a camera clicking. Temari had gotten Ino to take a picture of the prank. Shikamaru tried to wipe all the lipstick off his face while his friends laughed at him, "Can we have a copy of that picture?"

Temari nodded, "Yup, I'll send you some. See you next time Shikamaru-kun."

The sand siblings left with Shikamaru still embarrassed, although once again he had to admit, the kisses themselves were nice. Sadly though, he'd never live this down.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28, the last one before the final exam for the academy. I was almost done with my last fanfic at this point. I really do want to thank all of you for your support with this fanfic though, I never imagined in a million years I'd get this much attention so soon. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Another year passed with more insanity and fun ensuing. The sand siblings visited once every week or two just like they promised. During that time all three of the siblings enjoyed very different activities.

Kankuro would spend as much time as he could with Tenten, he had really fallen hard for the girl. The two of them could spend hours talking about knifes and poisons. Tenten was very interested in workings of war puppets and Kankuro loved to hear Tenten tell about all the crazy different weapons they had come across during the time they had owned the shop. When they weren't talking about various things they were...well enjoying each others company. They hadn't gone to far just yet, but Kankuro was still more than happy with what Tenten liked doing with him.

Temari would spend his times hanging out with the girls and chatting. She found despite what she previously thought, she could be a bit of a gossipy girl at times. When she wasn't with the girls, she was enjoying her other favorite pass time, messing with Shikamaru. Though she really was fond of the boy, she wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to have fun. After sending the pictures to Naruto, Shikamaru really did have a hard time living it down. Some of the older men cracked wise about how lucky he was while his friends just made fun of him. He was still more than willing to visit with Temari though, but he didn't play shogi with her unless she promised not to trick him again. Temari knew one of these days she would make him her boyfriend, but for the time being she would just screw with him.

Gaara continued to spare with Naruto, and the two continued to tie. Sasuke would spare with Gaara sometime as well, although he could never tie him like Naruto could. He came close a couple of times, but he never actually get close to winning. Naruto was able to penetrate Gaara defense slightly because he could send a nearly endless army of clones after him that would overwhelm him for a while. What really got Gaara though was when Naruto summoned one of his toad dampen Gaara's sand making it much slower. Once he did that they were on almost a completely level playing field.

Those three really loved their visits to the Leaf, they always got to do something fun.

* * *

Things at that academy had taken a bit of a strange shift. Hinata was no officially top kunoichi of her class, something she was very proud, although that was something everyone expected She worked harder than anyone, so most people saw that coming. No, the strange thing was the was the new teacher they had just gotten, Mizuki.

Mizuki was great at first, but there was one distinct problem with him. For some unknown reason, he absolutely hated Naruto. They didn't notice it at first, but after a few days they could really tell something wasn't right about the guy.

Mizuki was the one who had been grading the tests, he handed them out and gave Naruto his. Naruto looked on find he had gotten 10 out 25 on it, which didn't make any sense to him at all. Sasuke was right next to him, he had gotten a perfect score and had pretty much the exactly same answers as Naruto. Naruto walked up to Iruka and gave him the test, "Iruka-sensei, why are these wrong?"

Iruka looked over the test and frowned deeply, "They're not, in fact you got a perfect score. Mizuki, why did you mark these wrong?"

Mizuki grabbed the test and scowled, "Well, I can't read some of them. The handwritings too bad."

Iruka thought the handwriting was just fine, but figured maybe Mizuki just had bad eyesight or something, "Alright, well I can read them just fine so I'm gonna mark all these right. Don't worry Naruto, it'll be taken care of."

Naruto thanked him and sat back down, Mizuki glaring at him the whole time.

The next incident was a week later when Iruka was out of town. Apparently Mizuki realized that he couldn't try and go after the boy when Iruka was there. Mizuki saw the boy as a demoned, he thought the village was insane for even agreeing to let the boy become a ninja in the first place. His plan was to make sure the boy failed, but he had no idea how he was going to do it. To be honest the boy could pass right now if he needed to, so all Mizuki could do for now was hinder his progress.

Mizuki got up and looked at the class, "Alright everyone, I need you to make one clone for me."

The class got up and did what they were told, it was routine for them. Iruka checked on their clone jutsu once every few days to see how the kids were doing with it. Most of the kids could do it, but there were still a few who couldn't. Mizuki approved all the clone until he got to Naruto, "I said a clone, not a shadow clone, make a regular."

Naruto frowned, Mizuki knew he couldn't do that, "The fox gives me way too much chakra to use a jutsu that's that basic."

Mizuki smirked, "Well you'd better work on it, I won't let you pass if you can't do it."

It was Naruto's turn to smirk, "Nice try, Iruka-sensei already cleared it that I can use shadow clone instead."

Mizuki didn't know that, "Hmph, fine. Hard to believe they're letting you become a ninja if you can't even to an E ranked jutsu."

Kakashi walked him walk away and growled, he would so get him for being mean to Naruto.

Just an hour later, Mizuki was going through his desk and found a big surprise. He opened the drawer to find a snake jumping out of him. Much to Mizuki surprise he screamed, "I like marshmallows!"

The snake slithered out of the desk back to Kakashi with Mizuki screaming, "Is that your snake, why did you sick him on me?...And why did it scream I like Marshmallows?"

Kakashi was smiling under his mask, though Mizuki couldn't see it, "Yes, it's Kakashi's snake, he likes to jump out at people and Kakashi figures he's not hurting anyone so why stop him...Oh, and the Third Hokage taught him the marshmallows thing, it just kinda sounds funny."

Mizuki was about to punish him when Iruka got back. He was laughing, "Don't worry about Kakumei, he's just a little strange. You get used to him."

Mizuki ground his teeth, these kids were driving him nuts, "At least let me talk to his mother about it!"

Iruka shrugged, "I live with the kid, I can ask him not to scare you when I get home."

Mizuki couldn't believe it, he lived with those brats! He mumbled under his breath, "No wonder he's so nice to the demon…"

Mizuki didn't know Iruka's wife was standing in the doorway as the two had just gotten back from lunch with one another. Anko snorted, "Did you hear something Iruka-kun?"

Iruka shrugged, "No, did you?"

Anko walked up a few steps from Mizuki, "Oh, I thought I heard some annoying little noise, I'm not sure what it was."

Mizuki was sweating slightly, "Wonder what that could be."

She whispered so that only the two of them could hear, "I've got very good hearing. I won't tell my husband, but if you call Naruto a demon again I will send one of my snakes to bring me back your balls, got it?"

Mizuki gave a small nod and Anko kissed her husband goodbye, "I'll see you later sweetie, I'm going off on my mission."

So that's why Iruka wanted the first part of the day off, he wanted to spend some time with his wife before she left for the mission, "Alright, see you in couple days Anko-chan."

Anko left the room and Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief, Naruto really had some dangerous friends. He couldn't help but notice Anko shoot Kakashi and Kakumei and thumbs up before she left.

* * *

Mito and Hinata had been sparring for the past half and hour, Hinata had taken a slight edge so for. Finally, Hinata got one good shot to her and Mito took a tumble. Panting, she got up, "Okay, that enough for one day. How is your taijutsu that good?"

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know, I train a lot I guess," Mito was one of the few people she didn't stutter around.

Mito was sweating heavily and took of the sweatshirt she had been wareing. Suddenly Hinata said, "You too!"

Mito didn't understand, but when Hinata pointed at her chest she suddenly understood, "Oh totally, I get it from my mom."

Hinata took off her own sweatshirt, the two girls had C cups and they weren't even twelve yet. She set her sweatshirt next to her, "I don't usually wear it during training, but Naruto couldn't seem to focus when I did. Sometimes I forget to take it off."

Mito nodded, "Same for me, but with Kiba. The first time he saw them his eyes popped out of his head and he got a nosebleed. That's the last time I did that. I'd think you'd be taking of your sweatshirt to try and get Naruto's attention."

Hinata blushed, "Hey, I could say the same thing with you and Kiba!"

Mito was the one blushing this time, "Hey, how do you know about that?"

Hinata smirked, "Come on, you're at the vet's office all the time. No one likes dogs that much except for actually Inuzuka's."

Mito pouted, "Fine, but don't tell anyone else...hey, wanna have some fun?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Sure, what were you thinking."

Mito giggled, "Temari's in town and she's screwing with Shikamaru again. I'm gonna help him get a little payback."

Hinata smiled, "Sounds like fun. Do you know where she's at?"

Mito nodded, "They went to go see Tenten first, they should be with her and your cousin."

Hinata got up and lead the way, Neji had been put on Tenten's team a month ago, so Hinata knew exactly where they were at.

* * *

Mito and Hinata quickly found that they had save the sand siblings from wrath of Guy and his new mini him Lee, "Yosh, Tenten may I spare with your boyfriend?"

Kankuro shook his head, "Not a good idea, every attack I have is designed to kill, not spare. Everything I have is drenched in poison or causes an explosion so big it'll break your bones."

Lee was about to rebuttal, when Mito walk up, "Hey Temari, how've you been?"

Temari was clearly happy to see them, "Good, it's always fun to visit the Leaf."

Mito set her trap, "Too bad you can't mess with Shikamaru anymore."

Temari looked terrified, "What, why?!"

Mito could see she took the bait, "Oh didn't you hear? He's dating Ino now."

Temari screamed, "What?"

She ran off to find Shikamaru leaving Mito and Hinata laughing. Gaara turned to them, "He's not dating Ino is he?"

Mito shook her head, "Nope, but at least now she might just ask him out and stop screwing with him."

Kankuro nodded, "Good, she's was going way too far with it. I don't know what I'd do if Tenten started teasing me like that."

Tenten giggled, "Keeping treating me good and you'll never have to find out."

They kept laughing happily as Temari chased after her little friend…

* * *

Temari found Shikamaru and smacked him, "How could you start dating Ino?"

Shikamaru rubbed his head, "I'm not dating Ino! Even if I was why would you care?"

Temari suddenly realized she had been tricked, "Oh, well because I…"

Shikamaru realized he finally had something on her, "You actually like me don't you," Temari nodded slowly, "Well if you say I can't date anyone else that means you want me as your boyfriend right?"

Temari sighed, "Fine, I was hoping to screw with you a little longer. Just don't go bragging around that you're dating a girl two years older than you."

Shikamaru smiled, "Fair enough, I wouldn't want the trouble that came with that anyway."

Temari gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Well at least you're mature."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29, time for the graduation from the academy. Also my other great joy, Mizuki's comeuppance! Naturally I had to change it around a bit, but it still make sense with what I'm trying to do. On a side note, all the kids will be twelve now, so I'll be getting all the couples into full gear now. Although I've already got a few of them going, I'll be doing some explanation for the ones I haven't. Thanks for read and please review.

* * *

It was finally the big day, all of the kids were twelve now and was time for the final exam. The last year before graduation held a couple big events, Shikamaru and Temari getting together and the announcement of the new senseis mainly. No one knew yet who they would be, of course the teams wouldn't be made until the results of the test came in. It was almost time for the exam, and every kid in the village was just buzzing with excitement.

* * *

Naruto got up and jumped out of bed, running into the kitchen. Rin had gotten up early to make them all breakfast, just like Kushina had used to do for them. Kakashi was already awake and eating, to be honest none of them were actually sure if the kid slept as he was always up before everyone else. Rin smiled and made him a plate, "Morning Naruto, you ready for the big test?"

Naruto grabbed his plate and sat down, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna kick butt and become a real ninja!"

Kakashi swallowed the food he had been chewing, "Kakashi's gonna do great too...then play Shogi with Shikamaru."

Mito walked in the room next, "Morning everybody, what's for breakfast?"

Rin got her some food and set it on the table, "Eggs and bacon, you need your protein for today."

Mito got some silverware and asked Rin "Is it okay if Hinata and Kiba walk with us to the academy today?"

Rin shrugged, "Why not, the more the merrier."

Kakashi got himself his third plate of food, they had no idea where he put it all, "Oh yeah, Kakashi almost forgot! Ino wanted to walk with us today too."

Naruto didn't understand why she asked Kakashi instead of Rin, "Any reason she asked you?"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his food, "She asked Kakashi when she came up to ask Sasuke out one last time."

Rin was confused at the last part, "One last time?'

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, she said if Sasuke said no this time then she'd stop asking because she would have to focus on ninja stuff and couldn't keep chasing him."

They were all a little surprised at that, who knew training was more important than boys to Ino.

Rin cleared the table and they all ran out to meet Hinata, Kiba, and Ino. You could just feel the excitement coming off from them.

* * *

The kids were practically bouncing by the time they got to the academy, this was the biggest day of their lives so far. When they got there Mito whispered something to Hinata and she nodded. Mito ran up to Kiba and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck Kiba-kun."

Hinata ran up to Naruto and did the same, "You too Naruto-kun."

They ran off and Ino turned to Kakashi and shrugged, "Why not," she gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, "Good luck Kakashi-kun."

All of the boys stood there blushing and trying to understand all of this. Finally Naruto said, "What the hell was that about?"

Kiba didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. Akamaru barked in shirt and Kiba respond, "Really, a girl kisses me on the cheek and all you can say is 'she didn't rub my belly this time?'

Kakashi walked into the academy, "Kakashi's not gonna whine about it, it was kinda nice. Come one guys, lets go!"

The other two boys ran after him, no way were they gonna be late for the exam.

* * *

Obito groaned as he faced a Kages greatest enemy...paperwork. He'd been expecting becoming Hokage to be exciting almost instantly, but instead he got a never ending stream document after document, each of which was more tedious than the last.

Finally someone came in to discuss the new sensei's with him, "Sir, are you sure about all of these choices? Jiraiya I can understand, but her…"

Obito shot him a cold look, "Anko Umino has show she's a true Leaf kunoichi and I consider her a part of my family. I would suggest that you think things through before you ask something as stupid as that."

The man saw that he had crossed a line, "Right, my apologies. I'll be going now."

Obito went back to his work, "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

First up was the written test, which most of the kids just blew through. It wasn't an amazingly hard test, to be honest even Iruka knew that this part wasn't as important as the other tests. The kids needed to be able to do math and things like that, but that wasn't the real reason they did that test. Only when question was looked at closely, and that was battle senorio. That kids would be given a situation and tools, then would have to tell how they would handle it. With that they would see what kids had a natural talent in strategy, Iruka figured that Shikamaru and Kakashi would do well in that area.

Next up, the accuracy test. Not really anything special, throw ten kunai and ten shuriken, try to get at close the bullseye as possible. No one had even the slightest issue on that one.

After that, the taijutsu test, one of the only ones everyone was nervous about. You had to fight the instructor for five minutes, at which point he would decided if you deserved to pass or not. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Mito, Kakashi, and Choji all found that one pretty easy. Sakura, Shikamaru, (although he wasn't really trying) and Ino all did decently. Shino came the closest to failing, as taijutsu was by far his weakest area. The Sai boy, who still refused to really interact with anyone, did relatively well.

Last, but not least, the ninjutsu test. It was famously simple, one clone, one transformation, and one substitution. No one even broke a sweat on that section, Mizuki wished he could have told Naruto he needed to make a normal clone but Iruka was watching him like a hawk.

When the test was over and the scores were tallied up, it was time for the big announcements. Kunoichi of the Year went to Hinata, who only slipped up slightly on the accuracy section. Mito was close behind her, but still lost in the end. Everyone was then on the edge of their seats for Rookie of the Year. Finally Iruka stood up to announce it, "Well folks, we've got a tie. Naruto and Sasuke both got a perfect score, so we have to go to the tie breaker. The two of them will spare and winner will be declared Rookie of the Year. Meet me at the sparing ground in ten minutes."

Everyone jumped up to get ready, this was gonna be one hell of a fight after all!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from one another and the sparing grounds. It was time for the big fight. To be honest neither of them cared about Rookie of the Year, what they both wanted was to prove they were the best ninja. Iruka held his hand up and motioned for the fight to begin.

Sasuke wasted no time, he immediately went though his hand seals and shot a fireball out of his mouth. Naruto had already been working on a plan of his own. He knew Sasuke would start with his signature move, and dodged it as soon as it was fired. Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto created a dozen shadow clones and sent them after Sasuke.

Sasuke threw some shuriken and launched another fireball at the clones. Six survived and descend upon Sasuke. The crowd was cheering at the fight, some routing for Naruto, others for Sasuke.

After clearing all of the clones, it was obvious Naruto was no where in sight. That wasn't good, he was one of the most mischievous people in all of the Leaf. Any time you couldn't see him, it wasn't a good thing. Sasuke suddenly found a massive ball of yellowish liquid flying at him much faster than he had time to react. He had barely had time to see it as it was coming at him from behind.

It hit Sasuke and covered him from head to toe, it didn't really hurt but he still didn't like not knowing what it did. That's when Naruto jumped out and yelled, "A little gift from one of my toads, that oil will fry you if you try to use anymore fire based jutsu. Looks like taijutsu and throwing weapons are all you've got."

Sasuke scowled, he was gonna have to learn more that just fire jutsus soon or head never be able to beat Naruto. He made one final charge at the boy and Naruto made three dozen clones and charged right back. Even Sasuke couldn't beat those numbers, the boy fell in three minutes.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and shook his hand, "Nice job Sasuke, took me a minute to figure out just what I was going to do."

Sasuke frowned, "If you say so, but don't get comfortable. I'll be coming for you soon!"

Naruto smiled, "I look forward to it."

Iruka walked up to them, "Congratulations Naruto. We'll get some ramen tonight to celebrate, my treat."

Naruto was more than happy to hear that. He couldn't wait to tell his aunts and uncles about making Rookie of the Year.

* * *

The whole family had gone out for dinner, luckily Iruka didn't have to pay for at all with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, and Rin all being there. They all spent the day laughing and talking to one another. Kakashi told them all the story about his transformation test, "Then Kakashi turned into Anko and winked at Iruka-sensei! He got a huge nosebleed!"

They all started laughing and Iruka shook his head, "Why did you do that anyway?"

Anko was on floor rolling over in laughter, "Because I told him to!"

They all laughed and Naruto turned to Obito, "Uncle Obito, can you tell us who's team we're gonna be on, please!?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Naruto, you know I can't do that. You'll find out tomorrow just like everyone else."

Naruto was about to complain again when a ninja came running in, "Sir, the Forbidden Scroll's been stolen!"

Obito jumped up and went right into Hokage mode, "Who stole it?"

The ninja handed him the scroll he had been carrying, "Mizuki sir, no one knows why yet!"

Obito got moving, "All of you stay here, I'll handle this!"

* * *

Mizuki had been running for the past half and hour, and was making fantastic time. At this rate he was going to make it to Orochimaru in no time. Mizuki stopped for a moment to take a break, but he heard a voice above him, "Honestly Mizuki, did you really think that no one would notice you stole the Forbidden scroll?"

Mizuki knew whose voice the was, "Lord Hokage, how the hell did you manage to get her already? I left no evidence at all!"

Obito rolled his eyes, "You're not nearly as good as you think, give me the scroll and they'll be no trouble."

Mizuki got into fighting position, "Well then come take it!"

Obito appeared behind them in less than an instant, "If you insist."

He grabbed the scroll of Mizuki's arm and threw him into a nearby tree. Mizuki scowled, he should have known better than to take on the Hokage.

* * *

Mizuki had been locked up the next day, Anko had fun getting as many answers as possible out of him. It would be her last interrogation for a while, after all, she was going to be a sensei soon...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30, time for the teams to be decided. I did some switching around, but things are pretty similar. You'll see what I mean when I start the chapter, the only really big change is that I'll be switching Sakura and Hinata's places and of course Sai will be replacing Naruto. Well that's about it, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The whole classroom was about to explode from the anticipation, they were finally about to find out who their senseis was going to be. There was a lot of speculation about who they could be, but no one really knew to be honest.

Iruka finally stepped forward, he'd never seen the kids pay this close of attention in his life. he got through team's one through 6 and finally one of the clan heirs got their names called, "Team 7, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Your sensei will be...Lord Jiraiya!"

The kids couldn't believe it, the legendary Jiraiya was actually going to take on a team again. One of the kids spoke up, "He's not going to take a team with his daughter on it?"

Iruka shook his head, "He can't, it's against the rules to be your childs sensei."

They all shrugged and accepted it, he went on to team 8 next, "Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

The kids didn't really have anything to say about that one, it was nothing all that special. Next up, Team 10. They weren't going to do team 9 as it was still active.

Iruka cleared his thought and went to the next team, "Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

No surprise there, everyone figured it would be the second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho. They were very impressed that they were being taught be the son of the Hokage.

Finally, there was Team 11, Iruka smirked when he called out this one, "Team 11, Naruto Namikaze, Mito Senju, and Kakashi Uchiha. Your sensei will be...Anko Umino."

While most were surprised, Kakashi jumped up screaming, "Awesome, Aunt Anko will be our sensei!"

Mito was pretty happy to have Anko as a sensei, "Cool, it's someone we already know we like."

Naruto couldn't really complain either, "Do we call her Anko-sensei or Aunt Anko?"

Anko made her entrance at that moment, using smoke bombs for effect. She smiled at all three of them, "Great, my new victims!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean students?"

Anko waved him off, "Yeah that too. By the way, it's Anko-sensei when we're working and Aunt Anko when we're home."

Naruto shrugged, "Works for me, where do we go?"

Anko though for a moment then smiled, "My favorite picnic spot, the Forest of Death!"

Naruto and Mito looked terrified while Kakashi was still bouncing happily, "Wow, Kakashi can't wait!"

One of the assistants leaned over to Iruka, "Do you guys really picnic in the Forest of Death?"

Iruka sighed, "Oh yeah, once a week unless we're too busy. On the bright side some of the animals are pretty tasty when cook properly."

Anko looked back at her new students, "Meet me there in an hour, usually we'd introduce ourselves, but we know each other pretty well already. See you guys soon."

Jiraiya walked past her, "Hey Anko, how'd it go?"

Anko walked past and waved, "Fine, good luck with your kids, two of them look like emo twins."

Jiraiya frowned, "I'll have to train that out of them…"

Jiraiya walked in, "Alright, my three students meet me at training ground 7. We'll do the introduction there. See ya."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, surprised Jiraiya had left so quickly. Still, she shrugged and followed Sasuke with Sai not far behind them.

Kurenai and Asuma came in and did the same. Iruka was kind of sad to see his students go, but he still proud of how strong they had become. He had nothing but faith in them.

* * *

The Forest of Death was not the most pleasant place in the world. There were giant bugs of all shapes and sizes everywhere, and the plants were all poisonous. To be honest though, they were in better part of the forest, so it could be worse. Finally Anko showed up, "Hey gakis, how's it going?"

Kakashi was still excited to finally be a ninja, "Kakashi's great, he's on team with his family and everything!"

Naruto and Mito couldn't help but laugh, their cousin always was a funny one. Mito looked at Anko and tilted her head, "So if we aren't gonna introduce ourselves, then what are we gonna do?"

Anko suddenly realized she had no idea what they were going to do either, "I'm not actually sure, head home and prepare for the the test I guess."

They all went wide eyed, "The test?"

Anko nodded, "Yeah, it's not like that academy bullcrap was the real test. That's for me to give, see you later."

She ran off leaving the three of them dazed and confused.

* * *

Sakura, Kiba, and Shino wait patient for Kurenai. They didn't know much about her, but they had heard she was a very talented ninja. Apparently she was one of the village finests genjutsu users. Only the Hokage and Itachi could actually take her on in that area.

She came up at them and looked them over. The woman had an air of calm kindness to her, "Alright kids, first things first. Tell me about your likes, dislikes, and dreams. You in the glasses, please go first."

Shino wasn't much of a conversationalist, so he made his quick, "I am Shino Aburame, I enjoy studying insects and breeding new ones, I dislike fools who can't look past a person's exteroir, and my dream is to become the most powerful Aburame who ever lived."

Kurenai figured it would be something like that, "Alright, the boy with the dog, you're next."

Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked in excitement, "I'm Kiba, and this guy in my partner Akamaru. I like playing and training with Akamaru, I dislike people who aren't loyal to their friends, and my dream is to be the greatest tracker the world's ever seen!"

Kurenai had to admit, you couldn't fault the boy for enthusiasm, "Now the pink hair."

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like my friends and my mother, I dislike it when people tell me I'll never make it as a ninja, and my dream is to prove that you don't need to be from a major clan to be a great ninja."

Kurenai thought that she had a pretty good bunch, "Alright then, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I like reading and training in my genjutsu, I dislike pervert who don't even have the common decency to hide it, and my dream is to pass a genin team. Well that's all for today, I'll see you all here for the test tomorrow."

She loved the sound of them screaming asking her what she was talking about as she walked away.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had no idea what to expect from Asuma, they hadn't even heard of him until now. Most of the older ninja's knew him somewhat, he was a pretty big deal back in his heyday.

Finally he showed up, cigarette in his mouth, "Alright, what've we got here? I'll need your name, likes, dislikes, and your dream. The one who's sleeping, go."

Shikamaru sighed and barely opened his eyes, "Shikamaru Nara, I like sleeping, dislike troublesome things, and my dream is to marry and nice girl and have a couple of kids."

Asuma could see he wasn't going to get a real answer out of this kid, so he moved on, "Blondy, you're next!"

Ino didn't like being called blondy, but didn't want to piss of her sensei either, "Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, dislike bees, and my dream is to be the best kunoichi the village has ever seen!"

Asuma could see she was rather girly, he turned to Choji, "Last one, what you got?"

Choji put down his chips, "Choji Akimichi, I like eating, I dislike people who call me fat, and my dream is to prove a chubby guy can still be an awesome ninja!"

Asuma saw he had a lazy genesis, a girly ninja, and a kid who was pretty freaking chubby. Not great, but nothing he couldn't work with. He told them about the test and then left them wondering what the hell they were supposed to do.

* * *

The last group waiting was Sasuke, Hinata, and Sai. They still didn't know much about Sai, he had taken to calling Sasuke Broody and Hinata Angel eyes. Sasuke knew Jiraiya pretty well, Hinata wasn't really a stranger to him either. Only Sai had never met him before.

Finally the old white hair man showed up, "Alright, lets get this part over with. Likes, dislikes, and dreams. Blue hair, go!"

Hinata did her best not to stutter, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I like my fa-amily, I dislike my clan council, and I my dream is to get rid of the cage bird seal."

Jiraiya had a feeling that's what she'd say, "Kid who's drawing, go!"

Sai didn't look up, "My name is Sai, I like drawing, dislike trying to remember people's names, and I don't have a dream."

Jiraiya got absolutely nothing from that, "Uchiha, go!"

Sasuke was already bored with this, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training with my cousin, I dislike fangirls, and my dream is to rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Jiraiya was glad they got that over so fast, "Alright then, see you guys for the test tomorrow!"

They didn't have time to ask him what he meant, he was already gone

* * *

The kids stood in the middle of the training ground with Anko smirking at them, this was one only parts about being a sensei that she was actually looking forward to. Granted she already knew that these kids would pass the test, but she was still more that happy to give it.

She pulled something out of her coat pocket...it was a snake, "Alright gakis, most senseis have to do a teamwork test now, but you guys were raised together so there's no point in doing that. This forest is full to the brim with different kinds of snakes, but you've only got to find this one. It's special because it's a summon snake, so it knows to avoid you. If you can find it before sundown, you pass."

Naruto felt that wasn't fair, "How are we supposed to find one snake in this whole forest?"

Anko shrugged, "Not my problem, I'm gonna give you guys one clue as to where he'll be hiding and you've got to track him from there."

Mito was about to object, but the snake shot out of Anko's coat and went into the forest. She started to walk away, "He went to visit his big brothers, that's all I'm gonna say."

Mito turned to Kakashi, "Can you summon Kakumei and see if he knows what she meant?"

Kakashi nodded, "Kakashi would be happy to!"

Kakashi went through the hand seals and summoned Kakumei, "What do you need massster?"

Kakashi told him what the hint and Kakumei seemed to know what she was talking about, "Well you sssssee, there issss a pit of massive ssssnakessss about three milessss from here."

Mito went pale, "Massive snakes...great."

Naruto couldn't help but be scared at how excited Kakashi looked about that.

* * *

Sorry, you'll get the next part tomorrow. See you then.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31, commence with the test!...It's hard to make a test sound exciting. I set up Anko's test last chapter, so I'll be explaining the other teams test in this chapter. You probably already figured Jiraiya would do the bell test, so I'll just tell you about that one now. The other two I had to think up on my own, so I hope they're okay. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Mito really didn't like the fact that they were heading for a pit of massive snakes. She was okay with Kakashi's because she knew she could trust them, but a bunch of big snakes she knew nothing about weren't nearly as comforting to her.

Kakashi was buzzing at the idea, "Giant snakes, that is so cool! Kakashi is gonna jump right in and wrestle one!"

Mito shuddered at the thought. For some unknown reason, anything with scales creeped her out, "Kakashi, please don't. I think they'd try to eat you alive."

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, "Wonder what it's like inside a snake's belly. Maybe Kakashi will get to find out…"

Mito couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth, "No, you won't! Naruto, talk some sense into him, he actually listens to you."

Naruto, who had been watching the whole thing in amusement, finally stepped in, "Come on Kakashi, you know we can't let you get swallowed by a big reptile. When we get there I want you to hand back with the rest of us and make a plan, okay?"

Kakashi was pouting under his mask, "Fine, Kakashi will just have one of his snakes swallow him when Kakashi can summon one that's big enough."

Naruto just sighed and figured they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

* * *

Jiraiya got to the training ground to find his three students waiting for him, something that he was very happy to see. Sasuke and Hinata seemed to be chatting to one another well Sai drew in the corner. He was gonna have to try to get that kid to open up a bit, hell he'd only ever even spoken to them once. That was gonna make this test very hard for them to truly complete.

Jiraiya walked up to them, "Alright people, ready for your big exam. It's not too complicated, once you get a bell, you pass."

Hinata noticed something strange, "Jiraiya-sensei, you're only holding two bells."

Jiraiya smirked, "Right you are, only two of you will be passing. The two that get the bells, I'll train."

Sasuke frowned, "That's not really fair, how can we just leave someone behind like that?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Not really my problem, but I'm gonna be relaxing by that tree while you figure out how you want to fight me."

Hinata started stuttering, "Bu-ut you're a san-nnin. How are we su-uposed to be-eat you?"

Jiraiya walked over to the tree, "Don't know, don't care. Good luck."

Sasuke walked over to Hinata, "Well how the hell are we gonna pull this off?"

Hinata didn't have an answer, that's when Sai finally spoke up, "Kind of strange isn't it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sai finally looked up from what he was drawing on, "I've never heard of a two man cell before and he had three students before. Plus, he's far too powerful for us to beat single handedly or with all three of us. Why on earth would we need to do this?"

Sasuke and Hinata suddenly realized he was right, "Yeah, that doesn't make any sense at all. Do we just go up and ask him or what?"

Sai wasn't really sure, but he had an idea of what he wanted to do.

* * *

Sakura was extremely nervous, she'd worked so hard and her chance to be ninja was riding on this. She couldn't fail, there was no way she was going to mess up like that! Finally Kurenai came, "Alright, here's how this is going to work. I've hidden three objects in various areas of the village, all you guys have to do is find them."

Sakura didn't think that sounded too hard, "Alright, but how do we know what they are and where they are?"

Kurenai made this plan last night, it would be perfect for seeing if they could work as a team, "All of the objects have my scent on them and I'm leaving you some of my bandages, so you should have no problem finding them."

Sakura felt sick, "But sensei, I can't track like Kiba and Shino can!"

Kurenai did indeed know that, "You'll have to figure something out. You can't help each other either. You've got till sundown to bring me them. Good luck."

Kurenai vanished and Sakura was ready to cry, there was no way she could do this. What was she supposed to do? Suddenly, she felt something bite her hand and she was about to smack it when she saw it was one of Shino's bugs. She went to give it to him, "Shino, one of your bugs got on me."

Shino shook his head, "It's not one of mine."

Sakura didn't understand, "Shino, I know this is one of your bugs."

Kiba looked at Sakura, "It's not one of Shino's. Why don't you follow it, and see if you can't find out where it came from."

Sakura was still confused at first, until the bug flew Kurenai's bandage. It suddenly clicked in her had the Shino was trying to help her, "Alright, I'll follow the bug. Not like I've got anything else to go off of."

The bug flew away and Sakura started to follow it, happy that Shino was willing to bail her out like that.

* * *

Shikamaru was not looking forward to this, anything that required work really wasn't his thing.

Ino and Choji were relatively excited, but they were pretty nervous right now. Asuma walked up and looked over his new students. They would most likely be fine as far as the test went, he was more worried about them killing each other before it was over.

He woke up Shikamaru and told them, "I'm gonna be honest with you, when it comes to this test I'm pretty lazy. Almost as lazy as Shikamaru over here. I've passed one genin team and failed two others, and every time I've done the same test. If you can get me to drop a cigarette from my mouth, then you pass. You've got till sundown or till when I run out of cigarettes in this back. Lucky for you I just got a pack coming here, good luck."

Shikamaru sighed, the words good luck coming from someone who was testing you sounded annoying. He hoped the other senseis hadn't said that when their test started.

* * *

Naruto and the others finally found the pit, and those snakes were HUGE. It wasn't going to be easy, though on the bright sight they could tell pretty easily where the snake they were looking for was. Kakashi was of course begging to go in there, "Please, Kakashi will be careful, plus he knows snake better than anyone here!"

Mito had already decided that she wasn't going in there, and Naruto couldn't really argue with his logic, "Fine, but just get the snake and get out."

Kakashi immediately sprinted off the branch he was on and did a swimmers dive into the pit. Much to their, he popped less than a minute later, snake in hand, "Kakashi got him!"

Naruto called over, "Great, now get out of the pit and jump back up here."

Kakashi yelled back, "Are you sure you don't want to jump in, the snakes won't bite, they're stranglers. You just have to get out before they start."

For some reason that didn't comfort Naruto, "No, now get out of the pit before they start kill you already!"

Kakashi jumped out still holding the snake in his hand, "Fine, Kakashi still thinks it would have been fun though."

Naruto again decided to let Kakashi be, no use in looking a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Jiraiya saw that, after an hour, the kids were still just over talking to one another. He couldn't believe that they hadn't even tried to go after him. Not to mention they were actually talking with Sai. Apparently he'd been put through Danzo emotion killing program. The kid had no social skills, so he was impressed that they were all talking with one another.

He decided to walk up and see what they were planning, "Are you guys gonna come after me or what, you need these bells after all?"

Sasuke frowned, "If we thought we'd actually get them we would. Even if all three of us work together, we'll never be able to put up a fight against you."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, so we thought we'd get to kno-ow our ne-ew teammate Sai."

Sai actually gave a small smile, "Yes, Broody and Angel Eyes are actually rather nice. It seemed like a good idea to learn about one another if we're going to be a team and all."

Jiraiya thought about it, it wasn't about getting the bells in the first place it was about showing that they could have teamwork. To be honest, they passed, "Alright, you pass. I think you guys will work just fine together. Meet me here tomorrow morning, we'll start training then."

They all weren't sure why they past, but the figured they shouldn't complain.

* * *

Sakura ran up to Kurenai with the object in hand, turns out it was just a scroll that she had placed in a trash can. Guess she was trying to make sure it wasn't obvious. At first she thought maybe it was a scroll she had thrown away, but it said 'You passed' inside so she was pretty sure she got the right thing.

Kurenai saw that all three of them had there scrolls and nodded, "Nice job, I see Shino's bug was a great help to you."

Sakura was stunned and Kurenai laughed, "Don't worry, the whole point of the test was to see if you'd try to help one another. You guys all passed. I already knew Sakura wasn't as far along as some of the others, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to abbonded her because of it. I'll be personally training her genjutsu as her test showed she'd be good for it."

Sakura was so happy, she actually made it as a ninja!

* * *

Asuma looked around, he was expecting the kids any minute now. He wasn't sure how they would go about this, so he was staying alert. There was Shikamaru's shadow jutsu, Ino's mind control jutsu, and Choji's bolder jutsu. All of them had the potential to make him drop his cigarette. Much to his surprise, Shikamaru just walked up to him, "Um, should we stop the test?"

Asuma didn't understand, "Why, you're still walking?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Didn't you hear? Kurenai sensei is pregnant."

Asuma was flustered for a second, but caught himself before he dropped his cigarette, "Nice try, but it's gonna take more than that to get me to lose my smoke Shikamaru."

The boy smiled, "Oh, actually I'm not Shikamaru."

He poofed away and Ino stood in his place, Asuma realized it was a double distraction. Before he knew it, he couldn't move, "Shadow possession success."

Asuma, unable to control his hand, took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. Shikamaru released him and Asuma smiled, "Nice job, but it wouldn't have been that easy if I had been going all out."

Shikamaru agreed, "Oh I know, I'm just glad this is over."

Asuma couldn't help but find his laziness kind of funny, "Fine, just meet me here tomorrow at the same time."

With that, all of the rookie 12 had passed. Most couldn't help but feel this maybe the greatest generation of shinobi that the world would ever see.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32, time to set up the mission to the Wave. I'm so happy that I finally got through all of the set up stuff, I was getting really tired of the boring stuff. I did my best to make that stuff interesting, but I can only do so much. Enough talk, let's get this started. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Kakashi held the demon cat, Tora, as far from him as possible. This was the third time this week they had to get that freaking cat. Naruto tired to hold it, but it hated him with a passion. Even worse, when Mito tried to hold it thought her hair was some kind of toy or something and nearly ripped it out of her head. It seemed to tolerate Kakashi, but he still didn't like holding it close to him. While it didn't scratch him, it would hiss at him every time he held it so he didn't want to take the risk.

When they got into the Hokages office, Kakashi was not happy, "Dad, why do you keep sending Kakashi's team to get the evil cat?"

Obito remembered having to get that cat, he hated doing that to his son but there was one thing he had that others didn't, "Kakashi, you're the only one it doesn't try to scratch, usually it tries to take someones eyes out."

Kakashi wasn't happy, but arguing with his dad never really got him anywhere, "Fine, just give Kakashi a new mission. Nothing boring this time too!"

Obito rubbed his temples, "Kakashi, you know I can't do that unless your sensei thinks you're ready."

Anko suddenly looked very pist, "Wait, all I had to do was say yes and we could go on C-ranks! Why the hell didn't someone tell me that, I wouldn't have even bothered with these bullcrap D-ranks!"

Obito smirked, "And that is why I didn't tell you. I guess you guys might be ready, but I'd be more comfortable if I sent another team with you. Would you mind if I sent team 7 too, I just it would be much safer that way?"

Anko was just happy to be out of the village, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this thing going!"

Anko seemed more excited than her students, "Just let me get Jiraiya in here, it'll only take like half an hour. Read the mission scroll while you're waiting."

Anko pouted, "Fine, it better be at least decent."

* * *

Jiraiya gave out a big groan, "Come on, can't I just have some more D-ranks? Those don't require me to do anything."

Sasuke wasn't having any of it, "No way sensei, I've finally got a real mission and I'm not gonna pass it up. Right guys?"

Hinata agreed without even stuttering, although to be honest her stutter was almost gone at this point, "Yes, we're ready for a C-rank."

Sai showed some of the emotion he had learned to show in the past couple of weeks, "Sensei, have some faith in us. We can get through it without much issue."

Jiraiya could see he was beat, "Fine, who's the mission for?"

Obito yelled so that he could be heard past the door, "Tazuna, you can come in now."

An old man walked in the room and didn't like what he saw, "Only two adults and a bunch of kids, this is what I'm paying for?"

Kakashi looked at his father, "Dad, do we have to help this guy? He smells like he took a bath in booze."

Jiraiya and Anko weren't happy either, "I'm one of the sannin and Anko's a very talent ninja herself, you getting steal so shut the hell up and let us do our thing!"

Tazuna figured he shouldn't step on anymore toes, "Alright, I see we've gotten off to a bad start. I'm Tazuna, the legendary bridge builder. I just need some protection from bandits and what not. If you're really one of the sannin then you should be able to handle it just fine."

Anko growled at the man, "Fine, you get out of here and wait for us by the gate. Just keep your opinions to yourself old man."

Tazuna nodded, slightly scared, "Right, see you there."

* * *

Anko and Jiraiya were the first to the gate, other than Tazuna who was now very nervous of upsetting the ninja. The kids all came as fast as they could manage, every excited for their first big mission outside the village.

Even with all the excitement, the kids still couldn't help but be captivated by Kakashi's attempt to make friends with Sai. It was really an interesting sight, "Kakashi makes fireballs and summons snakes, what do you do?"

Sai was obviously quite surprised by how forward the boy was, "My jutsu's are all ink based. It's one of the reason's art is my hobby."

Kakashi was very interested at that, "Cool, what kind of art do you do?"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Well, I paint and sketch things."

Kakashi was about to ask another question when Jiraiya cut in, "We can chat on the way, I thinks it's time that we head out. Of course Anko and I will be in charge, so do everything that we say without question. Although unlikely, we could end up in a fight at some point, if things get too serious I want you to let us take over."

Naruto didn't think that would be necessary, "Come on Uncle Jiraiya, we can handle ourselves."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "It's Jiraiya-sensei out here, and you guys aren't as strong as you think. While I think the six of you could handle yourselves just fine for the most part, you're nowhere near Anko and I's level. Just get out of there if we tell you to."

Naruto didn't like it, but knew that it wouldn't do him any good to argue. They all headed for the gate to get the mission started. Anko figured this would be routine, but Jiraiya had been around long enough to know when things didn't quite feel right. The bridge builder seemed very nervous before he found out how strong him and Anko were. It seemed like there was something he wasn't telling him.

* * *

They had been walking for the past hour with absolutely nothing happening. Tazuna seemed to be on high alert for anything. Jiraiya was about to confront him when he noticed a puddle in the middle of the road.

Kakashi got to the puddle and just stopped in front of it, looking confused. The rest of the genin didn't understand what the issue was, but Jiraiya and Anko knew why he was curious. It hadn't rained in almost a month. Kakashi shrugged and walked away, but Anko noticed that he went through some hand seals discreetly.

Just as Jiraiya expect, there was a sudden puff of smoke and two ninja popped out. They were about to attack when one of them suddenly screamed in pain. The other one turned to find a snake biting his friend's neck. Naruto made his own hand seal and summoned a ton of clones. While one was trying to get the snake of his neck, Naruto was using his clones to overwhelm the other. Jiraiya decided enough was enough, he made a Rasengan in his hand shoved it into the one Naruto was after's stomach while Anko used her Shadow Snake hands to handle the other one.

When the dust settled and the two ninjas were tied up, several questions were asked. Although one of them had no bearing on anything, "Uncle Jiraiya! Can you teach me how to do that thing with you just did, that was awesome?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Well yeah, it was your dad's jutsu. I'm gonna show it to you one day, but righ now we need to figure out why these two were after us."

Mito tilted her head, "Who are they?"

Anko already knew that one, "The Demon Brothers, missing-nin from the hidden Mist. Around the strength of a chunin. By the way Kakashi, nice move with the snake, I'm impressed you noticed the puddle. Oh and Naruto, good job getting the other one while he was distracted."

Naruto beamed at the praise, "Yeah, I'm awesome like that."

Jiraiya turned to Tazuna, "Care to explain to me why you've got ninjas after you? It looks like this could be a B or even an A-ranked mission."

Tazuna looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, but I didn't have the money to pay for a B rank or an A-rank. Not with everything Gato's done to us."

Jiraiya started to get the picture, "Gato from the the major shipping company right?"

Tazuna scowled, "Yeah, him."

Jiraiya had a feeling he knew what all of this was about, "My spy network has gave me some info a few months back. Apparently Gato isn't nearly clean as he appears. He uses intimidation and theft to keep his company on top. If he came into a comunity like yours that is completely cut off from the rest of the world, he could have that place under his thumb in no time. Now what does that have to do with you?"

Tazuna suddenly stood tall, proud of what he was saying, "My bridge is our lands last big chance to be free of Gato. If I can complete it, we'll be able to get supplies from someone other than him and we might be able to get help from some of the other ninja nations. However, if I die they'll never have someone experienced or brave enough to complete it."

Jiraiya frowned, "Well, if everything you've said is true than things are only going to get harder from here. I've got my daughter out here and I don't know if I want risk her life like this. Maybe we should send the kids back and I'll just come with you.'

Mito glared at her father, "Daddy, I can take care of myself just fine! All of us can. We aren't just going to abandon this guy."

Sasuke didn't want to leave either, "No way, I'm not backing out of my first big mission!"

Kakashi was pumping his fist in the air, "Kakashi will beat anyone who comes after the old guy!"

Hinata agreed, "Yes, we promise we will not get in your way Jiraiya-sensei."

Sai looked at the old man and then back at his sensei, "It would be rude to abandon him,"

Naruto looked at Anko, "You aren't just gonna let him kick us out are you?"

Anko sighed and turned to Jiraiya, "I don't think they'll let us go without them. I've got faith in them, they'll be just fine."

Jiraiya could see he was beat, "Fine, but you guys better back down if we tell you to. This could get dangours. "

The kids all yelled in victory while Tazuna thanked his lucky stars he picked the Leaf to take this mission. Anko on the other hand was wondering what she was going to do with the two demon brothers.

Anko thought about it for a minute and then got and idea. She made some hand seals and summon a very big snake, "Hey Ryoko, do me a favor and get these two back to the village."

The snake who was apparently named Ryoko said, "Yessss, Missstresssss. I ssstay out of sssssight in the foresssssssst."

Ryoko then did something that had several of them in shock, he swallowed the two ninja whole. Mito look ready to throw up, to which Anko said, "It's so they can't escape. He'll spit right out when he gets to the village."

Kakashi piped up, "They're so lucky, they actually get to see inside the belly of a snake."

That little sentence cut the tension and had everyone laughing. It really was good they had Kakashi around, he always knew how to keep everyone for getting too serious.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33, I think you all know who we'll be meeting in this chapter. I've been debating how I'm going to play this part, and I think I've finally figured out what I want to do. Before we get started, I've gotta ask. Why did I only get two reviews on the last chapter? Not trying to complain, but I really need that feedback. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

Obito had no idea why had been called to the village gate, but when he got there all he could do is laugh. Most of the other ninjas looked terrified though. It was a snake that said he had a delivery to make to the Hokage from Anko. When he realized that this must mean something happened on the mission, he stopped laughing and asked the snake, "So what did she send?"

Ryoko opened his mouth and regurgitated the Demon brothers, much to their joy, "Oh thank god, it was disgusting in there. That snake lady was insane!"

Obito saw that there was a scroll attached to them and read it. He wasn't sure how to feel about what was inside the scroll. It told all about the complications with the mission to the Wave and that Gato most likely wouldn't give up. While he had complete faith in Jiraiya and Anko, that didn't mean he still wasn't nervous for the kids. However, he knew as Hokage that they could more than likely handle it and that it would be very beneficial to the Leaf if they were on good terms with the Wave when the bridge was finished.

He told the guards to go move the Demon brothers to the interrogation unit and went back to the office. At least he had gotten a nice little break from paper work.

* * *

Everyone was on high alert. They all knew that any second another ninja might pop up, and they he would likely be more powerful than the last two they faced. For the past hour they had been walking wave with nothing eventful happening. That was until Sai suddenly threw a kunai into the a bush for no apparent reason.

Jiraiya quickly addressed his student, "Sai, what the hell are you doing?"

Sai didn't even flinch, "I heard something in the bushes, just being careful sir."

Thats when a snow white bunny came bouncing out of the bushes, looking slightly terrified. Hinata went crazy on her teammate, "You almost killed a bunny! Why would you try and kill something that cute?"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "What does cuteness have to do with anything?"

Mito, who had dealt with animals when she hung out at the Inuzuka veterinarian office, noticed something strange, "It's the middle of summer, a wild rabbit should be brown this time of year. Why is this one white?"

That's when Anko screamed, "Hit the deck!"

They all went flat on the ground just in time to avoid getting their heads cut off by a massive blade. It embedded itself in a tree which an unknown ninja promptly landed on. Jiraiya knew who it was in a second, "Zabuza Momochi, so you're the one Gato hired to take out the bridge builder. Can't believe a ninja with your talent would work for someone like him, you were on of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen for pete sake."

Naruto didn't understand, "Seven Ninja Swordsmen?"

Jiraiya didn't take his eyes of Zabuza, "A group of famous swordsmen from the hidden Mist. They were considered to be the most powerful ninja of their 's only two or three of them left now. Zabuza is one of them."

Zabuza looked over the group, he didn't know any of the genin but he sure as hell knew the other two. This wasn't good, "Jiraiya of the sannin and the snake mistress Anko, no wonder the Demon Brothers didn't come back. Well I'd say things just got much more complicated for me."

Anko got into her fighting stance, "Ya think?"

Zabuza made some hand seals, "Guess I'll just have to even the odds a little bit."

The whole area was covered in a thick Mist that none of them could see through. Hinata even tried her Byakugan, "Jiraiya sensei, it's some kind of chakra mist. My eyes can't see through it."

Jiraiya nodded, "It's Zabuza's MO. He's one of the finest silent killers in the world. Make a wall around the bridge builder and leave Zabuza to Anko and me. This guy's way out of your league."

They did as they were told only to hear a deep voice off in the distance, "Let's see, what point to I want to go for. Maybe the liver, that's always been a favorite of mine."

The kids suddenly found themselves shaking. This guy's killer intent was insane, it was like a weight bearing down on you. Sasuke couldn't take it, he raised a kunai to his neck only to be stopped by Jiraiya, "Calm down boy, I'm not gonna let Zabuza get to you guys. You may not be at his level, but he ain't on my level either."

Zabuza scoffed at that, "Now now, lets not undersell me too much."

Jiraiya found himself being bared down upon by Zabuza and his giant sword. He caught Zabuza's wrist and slammed his palm into his stomach. Zabuza's body gave way and became water, "Water clones, is that the best you've got?"

Zabuza gave a dark chuckle, "Please, I'm just getting started."

Before the knew a dozen water clones were coming after them from all angles. Most of them came out of nowhere thanks to the mist. Anko remembered the Naruto was wind elemental and that Obito taught him one of the wind jutsu he had learned. She called over to her student, "Naruto, I need to use that wind jutsu you know!"

Naruto didn't know why on earth he would need to do that, but he also knew better than to argue with Anko. He went through his hand seals and pressed his hands to the ground, "Great Air Repulsion."

Air surround Naruto and swirled around the group, and the kids were almost knocked over by the jutsu. It wasn't particularly power jutsu, used mainly as a distraction or to blow something away. On this occasion, it was for the latter. The mist that was surrounding them clear thanks to Naruto's jutsu, leaving Zabuza's clones in plain sight. Without their cover, they didn't stand a chance. Jiraiya and Anko had the clones cleared in less than a minute.

Zabuza could see that he wasn't doing well, and if that kid was able to blow his Mist away then he didn't have snowball's chance in hell of winning against these guys. Looks like he would have to go all out if he was going to kill this guy. He sprinted his way onto the water and made some hand seals. Before the long the water under him started to stir. It began to form into some kind of dragon and Zabuza yelled out, "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Jiraiya ran up and jumped in front of it, his hair suddenly longer than before. The wrapped around his body and became extremely hard and sharp. It hit the water dragon, which stopped it immediately, although the force did knock Jiraiya a bit. His hair returned to normal to find Zabuza and what must have been as many water clones as he could mange coming for Tazuna.

Luckily, Naruto was prepared. He had created three times as many clones as Zabuza and all of them were charging at the small Zabuza army. They kept the water clones busy so that the others could pick them off while they were distracted. The real Zabuza was trying to retreat, seeing as was obviously beaten, but soon found Jiraiya was chasing after him.

Jiraiya grew his hair out again and used it to chase Zabuza down. Before he knew what had happened, Zabuza found Jiraiya right behind him and wrapping his hair around him. Zabuza could see that the hair was still sharp and if he moved a muscle he would likely be dead. It was clear attempting to fight them was a mistake, "I don't suppose you intend on letting me go?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, you're going to tell me everything you know about Gato."

Zabuza didn't like being ordered around, "And if I refuse?"

Jiraiya smirked, "Then I tighten the hair, killing you instantly."

Zabuza was about to respond, when he stopped by two senbon needles being embedded in his neck. Jiraiya loosened his hair and saw some young man or woman, he couldn't really tell, jumping out of the trees, "Thank you for helping me, I've been chasing this guy for the past quite some time now. It is most appreciated."

Jiraiya scowled, "Didn't you notice I was trying to get information out of him? Why didn't you wait for me to finish my interrogation?"

The hunter-nin shrugged, "I couldn't hear you from where I was at. My apologies."

Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, just cut of his head, take the sword, and get the hell out of here."

The hunter-nin was suddenly quite hesitant, "I think I'll just take the whole body with me."

Jiraiya suddenly got very suspicious, "Why would you…"

The hunter-nin didn't answer, just grabbed the body and disappeared. That couldn't be good.

He walked back over to find Anko making sure everyone was okay, "No injuries or anything, everyone is just fine?"

Mito looked everyone over and nodded, "Yup, they're good. Hey,where's Kakashi?"

They all looked around to find Kakashi in the bushes petting the bunny. All he did was simply say, "Kakashi is keeping him."

* * *

After another half an hour, most of which was spent debating names for Kakashi's new pet, they reached the Wave. They were immediately met with Tazuna's Tsunami, "Daddy, you're okay."

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, thanks to these ninja. They saved my life twice."

Tsunami gave them a big smile, "Thank you so much. Please come in, let me get you some food. You must be great ninjas if you really saved my father's life twice."

Kakashi held up his new friend, "Can Kakashi bring his bunny in too?"

Tsunami found it a bit odd for a ninja to have a pet rabbit, but didn't see why not. All of them walked in and Jiraiya walked over to Anko, "Have you figured it out yet, about Zabuza I mean?"

Anko frowned, "Unfortunately, I have. If that was really a hunter-nin, then Zabuza would have lost his head and his sword. Taking the whole body makes no sense. If he was really taken out by senbon needles, then there's a good chance that Zabuza's just incapacitated."

Jiraiya and Anko both knew that senbon needles could be used to put someone in a death like state, which meant Zabuza was likely still alive. That meant they were going to have to face him again in the future, probably with reinforcements.

A few question still remain, who was that fake hunter-nin, just how many people had Gato hired, and how much time were they going to have to train the kids for this fight? Jiraiya and Anko had no idea about any of them, but they weren't going to sit around waiting for answers. They were going to make sure those kids were more than ready.

Anko looked over to see Kakashi still debating the name of his bunny, "How about Bugs?"

Naruto gave him a funny look, "Why would you name a bunny Bugs?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi doesn't know, it was just an idea. Maybe Shiromaru?"

Naruto thought about it, "Not bad, Shiromaru. Sounds perfect."

Kakashi was smiling brightly under his mask, "Okay then, Kakashi will name him Shiromaru!"

Anko smiled at the kids, everything seemed to be going pretty well. At least until a voice was heard in the corner, "Why are you guys even here? You'll never beat Gato."

Naruto frowned, "Who are you and what makes you say that?"

The boy growled at them, "I'm Inari, and you'll never beat Gato because no one can."

Tsunami hated it when her son was like this, "Inari there's no need to be mean to our guests."

Inari stuck his tongue out at them, "There too stupid to be good ninja's. They've had it easy all their life."

Kakashi was ready to sick his snakes on Inari, "Hey, Naruto's had to deal with a lot of really mean people in his life. People who said he was a monster he wasn't. Kakashi thinks that you shouldn't say things like that!"

Inari started to cry and ran away. Kakashi was about to go after him when Tsunami stopped him, "Please, just let him be. You have to understand, after his father died at the hands of Gato's men he sort of got the idea in his head that there no hero's in the world."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that, "Kakashi will prove it to him then. He'll prove that there are hero's in the world!"

Tsunami smiled, maybe these ninja would be able to finally help her son.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34, time for some training for the battle with Zabuza. I will of course be introducing Haku of course. The big fight is gonna be next chapter, I'll probably have a hard time writing it as fights aren't my specialty. Although I gotta admit, over these past two fanfic, Politics in the Mist and A Better Route, I've gotten a lot better at it. If you have any tips for the next fight, please feel free to put it in reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko sat at the table eating breakfast with their students, talking over the fight with Zabuza, "Basically, we think Zabuza's still alive."

Hinata really didn't like the sound of that, "Is it really possible to make someone seem dead like that?"

Mito remember her mother telling her about something like that, "Yeah actually, my mom said that if you're really good with senbon needles then all you need to do is know where to hit. If he really did get put in a death like state, it will be about a week before he's back up to fighting condition."

Sasuke had to admit, he was impressed, "Wow, you're mom taught you a lot."

Her medical ninjutsu was something Mito prided herself on, "I wanna be just as good as my mom with med-nin stuff, so I try to learn as much as I can."

Jiraiya was very proud of his daughter at that moment, "Very good Mito. Now if we've only got a week, then I think there is only one thing that we have tree walking."

All of them said at the same time, "We can do that already."

Jiraiya was surprised by that, he knew Mito could do it because her mother trained her chakra control. The other's however came as a surprise to him, "Well then, guess we'll just have to move on to water walking."

Now that was something that was new to all of them. They had seen Zabuza do it and all thought it was kinda badass. They were all eager to learn it. Anko was smirking on the side, "Don't suppose any of you brought swimming gear?"

They all shook their heads, "Well guess you guys will just have just have to get your clothes soaked. Unless someone has a better idea."

Jiraiya hadn't thought of that, "I guess you're right. Sorry guys, but you're gonna be needing a change of cloths for training this week. Hope you packed plenty of them."

Tsunami had an offer, "Oh, they can dry their clothes on the line out there and just use them again the next day."

Jiraiya nodded, "Thank you, that would be perfect."

All of the kids didn't quite agree. Getting soaking wet in freezing cold water sounded kind of sucky actually.

* * *

All of them looked out over the water with slight fear in their eyes. It wasn't particularly warm out, and none of them felt like taking a dip right now. Naruto felt he wouldn't have to, "At least I've got shadow clones. I get all of their memories so I don't actually have to go out on the water."

Naruto suddenly heard a voice behind him, "You wanna bet?"

His feet left the ground and Anko stood laughing, "Sorry Naruto, but if they have to get wet so do you."

Naruto got out of the water with his teeth chattering, "Gee, thanks sensei."

Anko stepped on to the water to demonstrate, "Now, the key here is to put the right amount of chakra on you feet like you did with the tree walking. However, it won't be nearly as easy because the water is constantly shifting. You'll have to adjust with the water. I know this sounds difficult, but after you've done it enough you don't even have to think about it. Who wants to go first."

Kakashi ran up and gave a big jump, "Cannon Ball!"

Kakashi made a big splash and Anko got soaked, much to the kids joy. Anko glared at Kakashi, "You're supposed to try and stay above the water."

Kakashi shrugged, "Where's the fun in that?"

Anko pointed back towards the shore and Kakashi swam over. Anko looked back at the kids, "Okay, since Mito is the best with chakra control, she'll go first."

Mito gulp and timidly put her foot on the water. She added chakra to her foot and slowly took another step, then one more, "Hey, this isn't so har…"

She was cut off by the water giving way and her falling in. Mito got out with a look that said, 'Laugh, I dare you!'

Anko was actually surprised at how well she did, "Not bad for your first try. Hinata you're next."

Hinata put her foot on the water and turned on her Byakugan, most likely to keep track of how much chakra see was using. Very smart of her actually. She took more than a dozen steps before falling in. That water was just was cold as they thought.

Hinata got out and Anko looked at her, "Why don't you and Mito take those sweatshirts off? They're making this harder for you."

Hinata and Mito didn't really want to, but both did as she had asked. Naruto was the only one who had any reaction to it, as he kept occasionally looking over and Hinata and then quickly looking away.

Mito had enough of the two beating around the bush, "Alright you two, I'm done with this! Soon as we're done with this exercise you two go and talk your feeling out, or we'll just lock you two in a room together until you do!"

The others all nodded and Anko laughed, "Kinda the pot calling the kettle black isn't it? You gonna do the same with dog boy when you get back to the Leaf?"

Mito blushed, "Um...well I…"

Hinata folded her arms, "Yes she will. She's not making me do if she doesn't have to!"

Mito sighed, "Fine, lets just get back to the training."

Anko walked away while calling back, "Alright then. You guys know what to do so just call me if you need help."

They all nodded and got back to training, they wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

After about three hours the kids all came back to the house and got changed, then hung their wet clothes on the line. Naruto and Hinata were about to walk in the house when the door was shut in their face and Mito yelled, "You can come in after you guys talk!"

Naruto pouted, "Who put her in charge? How come she get's to tell us what to do?"

Mito called through the door, "I don't, it was a unanimous vote!"

Naruto mumbled, "Traitors…"

Hinata could see that they weren't backing down, "I think we better just go and talk Naruto-kun."

Naruto knew she was right, "Alright...I don't really know how to start this conversation."

Hinata shuffled her feet, "Well...I...I um...I like you…"

Naruto nodded, "And I like you…"

Hinata tilted her head, "Well then...what are we even debating about."

It hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, "Wait a second, we both like each other so why haven't we done anything about it?"

Hinata didn't really know, "Well, I'm too shy to really do anything in a situation like this…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "And was too scared that I was wrong about you liking me…"

Mito yelled out again, "Basically, you're both being morons! Now ask her out, hug, and get in here for some food!"

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat sometime?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes, very much."

Naruto gave her a hug and the two walked into the house. People can really over complicate things sometimes.

* * *

After three days of training with water walking, the kids were exhausted. It even managed to drain Naruto's seemingly nearly endless energy. Mito and Hinata had nearly master the exercise, Sai wasn't far behind them, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi would likely have it completed in the next day or two.

Kakahsi was still out to prove to Inari that there were hero's in the world. He actually managed to sorta make friends with the boy, even if only a little.

Naruto had to work the hardest out of all of them as he had massive chakra reserves. He would often work late into the night simply so that he lose enough of his chakra to make the exercise easier. He had actually fallen asleep on a nearby stump one of the days.

* * *

Naruto had more or less passed out on a stump and was snoring rather loudly. Someone walked up to him and went to put a hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Naruto grabbed their hand and his eyes shot open, "Hey, what are doing?"

The person jumped back, "My apologies, I was simply try to see if you were okay."

Naruto looked to see a...well a person of some gender standing in front of him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Naruto by the way, I'm a ninja."

The person smiled at him, "I'm Haku, I was out picking herbs for a friend of mine. You say you're a ninja, that must be a very difficult job."

Naruto shrugged, "Well yeah, I've got to train a lot."

Haku got rather serious, "Do you have some precious to you, someone you would protect with your life?"

Naruto didn't even hesitate, "Of course I do, I've my family and friends. No one's gonna hurt them while I'm still breathing!"

Haku's face went back to a smile, "Excellent, then you will truly become a great ninja one day. Well, I must get going. My friend needs these herbs after all. It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto."

Naruto waved goodbye, "You too Haku."

Hinata soon came over, she was looking for Naruto, "Naruto-kun, who was that girl?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was a boy, but he was just person named Haku."

Naruto watch Haku leave scratched his head, "I'd really like to know if Haku's a boy or a girl."

Hinata wasn't really sure either, "I'd don't know, but I don't think it really matters. Let's just get you home. You must not have eaten in a while."

Naruto was pretty hungry, "Alright. Just so I know, do I ask Haku about it when I see him/her?"

Hinata thought about it, "No, it would embarrass him/her if you did."

Naruto walked back with Hinata, that was gonna bug him until he found out for sure.

* * *

Haku got back to the base to find Zabuza still in bed resting. It was surprising as it was rare Zabuza actually listen to Haku. Zabuza must have sensed Haku was there because he started stirring, "Did you bring the herbs?"

Haku walked over and knelt beside Zabuza, "Yes, you're going to be ready to fight in about three days."

Zabuza liked the sound of that, "Good. Our only hope is gonna be to get surprise them, kill the bridge builder, and get the hell out of there. If Jiraiya really is with them then we don't stand a chance in a head on fight."

A new voice entered the room, "You can't even handle one old man, pathetic."

It was Gato, the millionaire who had hired Zabuza. He was a short fat man with poofy hair. Zabuza was about to get smacked with his walking stick when Haku grabbed Gato's arm and broke it, "No one touches Zabuza-sama!"

Gato screamed in pain, "That brat broke my fucking arm!"

Zabuza laughed, "Not my fault, you're the one who went to smack me. Oh, and that old man you were talking about is one of the legendary sannin. Jiraiya is one of the strongest ninja's in the elemental nations. I don't think even you could afford to pay someone who's strong enough to beat him."

Gato frowned, "Fine, just see to it the bridge builder dies!"

Gato left the room cradling his arm and muttering to his men, "If they think I'm paying them now…"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35, time for the final battle with Zabuza! You guys ready? I've been working hard to make sure this is a good fight, so it should at least be decent. The only thing that was really hard was making sure that Jiraiya didn't kick the crap out of him immediately. I think I've figured out a way though. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko were very happy with their students progress. All of them had completed the water walking exercise, rather impressive since it had only been a week. Unfortunately, that meant they had finished just in time for the big fight. Zabuza was due to be fighting ready tomorrow, which meant that they would everyone at the bridge to protect Tazuna tomorrow.

Anko walked over to them, "Alright people, it's gonna be us versus Zabuza and who ever else Gato hired to take him out tomorrow. Jiraiya and I will be needed to handle any big fish which means you'll need to see to it that Tazuna is okay. I'm assuming you guys can beat any normal thugs they send at you?"

Sasuke smirked, "You think some thugs could take us out? Naruto's a one man army with toads to summon, Kakashi's really smart and can summon snakes, Mito can heal us and summon slugs, Hinata can see through any traps they might set, Sai's got his ink stuff, and I've a ton of fire jutsu to use with the toad's oil. Those lously thugs are nothing compared to us."

Jiraiya was glad to see that his students were confident. Winning in you head was the half the battle, "Good, can't have you guys too nervous. However, there's something we need to talk to you about."

Hinata didn't like how serious that sounded, "What is sensei?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Odds are, you'll all have to make your first kills tomorrow. I need you guys to be ready for that."

Sasuke had heard his brother talk having to kill people before. He had been too young remember Itachi's first kill, but he knew that Itachi never liked killing people, "My brother said that you never notice it when you're fighting, but the moment you stop you start to realize what you did. He said you never really get over, you just kinda learn to live with it. It's about protecting those who are important to you."

Jiraiya nodded, "More or less, yeah. You can't harp on it too much or it'll destroy. You've got to remember that you're doing it so other people don't have to. I've got faith that you guys will be okay. When it's all said and done we'll be here to talk you through it. Now go get some sleep, you've got a hard day ahead of you guys."

They all headed off to bed while their sensei began to plan for tomorrow. It was up to them to make sure that this village would be free from Gato's wrath. There was no way in hell they were gonna lose.

* * *

Everyone had been getting ready for the bridge for the past hour, everyone except for Kakashi that is. He had stayed up all night after Shiromaru had gotten out of his cage forcing Kakashi to track him down. Kakashi got back much later and was not ready to start fighting right now. Jiraiya decided to let him sleep, "Tsunami, can you tell Kakashi to come meet us at the bridge when he wakes up?"

Tsunami nodded, "Of course, I can't imagine he'll sleep much longe. You guys just head out and protect my father."

Jiraiya turned to the others and motioned to the door, "Alright folks, time to head out. This the last big day of the mission, so we'd better not screw it up."

Everyone headed out with Kakashi still passed out on the couch. Shiromaru had actually fallen asleep on his head as well, something that was utterly hilarious.

* * *

They got to the bridge to find corpses everywhere. Tazuna ran up to the one man who was still alive, "What happened, who did this?"

The man only said one word, "Demon…"

Jiraiya didn't need to hear anymore, "Surround Tazuna, Zabuza's already here!"

They did as they were told. Looks like the fight would be sooner than the expected.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the sound of screaming, "Let my mom go!"

Kakashi opened his eyes and took Shiromaru off his head to find a thug with blade to Tsunami's throat with another standing next to him. Inari ran up and kicked the man in the shin, "I said let her go!"

The thug cursed and kicked Inari away. He pulled out a knife to finish the boy but before he could react he found a snake biting his wrist. He let go of Tsunami's neck and Kakashi took the opportunity to throw a kunai right into his neck. Kakashi's snake was already biting the other one while Kakashi stabbed him in the heart with a kunai.

Kakashi looked down in awe. He actually did, he killed someone. It felt weird, but he didn't have time to think about that, his friends weren't here and he need to know why, "Inari, where are Kakashi's friends?"

Inari pointed out the door, "They're at the bridge...sorry I forced you to kill those guys."

Kakashi shook his head, "Kakashi did what he had to. You were very brave Inari, it was thanks to you Kakashi was able to save your mom."

Inari smiled and was about to say thanks, but Kakashi was already on his way to the bridge.

* * *

A thick Mist had settled on the bridge, making it very hard to see. Zabuza was already putting his plan into motion, "Just give me the old man and there'll be no trouble."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right! You're going down asshole!"

Zabuza chuckled, "Have it your way. Haku, separate the students from their teachers. I can't have the whiskered one blowing my mist away!"

Naruto went wided eyed, "Haku…"

They were shocked at what they saw next. It was the hunter-nin from that had saved Zabuza last week. Hinata couldn't believe, "Haku, you're his partner?"

Haku didn't want to do this, but there wasn't any other options. Pulling some senbon needles out, Haku got in a fighting stance, "It's nothing personal, but it's something I have to do. If things had been different, we might have been able to be friends."

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, maybe. We can't let you have the bridge builder, our mission is to protect him. If you come after him, we will kill you."

Haku charged at them, "We'll see."

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko were now up against Zabuza who was hiding himself in the mist. Anko's snakes could sense heat, so they had at least had some kind of warning before Zabuza could strike. The only real problem was that the kids had to handle the fake hunter-nin, so it was up to them to keep Tazuna safe. In the mist, Zabuza's territory, that wasn't easy even for them.

Zabuza made another run for Tazuna, only to be forced to dodge Jiraiya's hair senbon. he never thought he could hate hair that much. Jiraiya laughed at him, "Even in this mist, you're no match for us. There's no way you or your friend are getting anywhere near Tazuna."

It was Zabuza's turn to laugh, "I may not be a match for you, but your students are no match for Haku. That kid's got one of the mists most powerful bloodlines, Ice Realse. Haku's my personal weapon, so those kids are as good as dead."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. He was gonna have to end this quick so that he could go help his daughter and the others.

* * *

The kids were starting to have trouble with Haku, the Ice Realse was absolutely ridiculous. Haku was able to create weapons out of ice and send them flying at the genin. It was starting to get real bad, that's when they heard a voice coming towards them, "Never fear, Kakashi is here!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "Never thought I'd be that happy to hear his voice."

Kakashi jumped on the bridge and looked around, "Who's the guy at the end of the bridge?"

Hinata frowned, "I thought she was girl."

Mito nodded, "Looks like a girl to me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Really, I think it's a boy."

Naruto shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Haku over there has the ability to make ice from thin air and make weapons from it."

Kakashi thought it over, this was a tough one, "Naruto, make as many clones as you can and Kakashi and Sasuke will charge behind them. Sasuke and Kakashi will sandwhich him in a fireball while Hinata keeps an eye on things. Sai will hang back and make sure Haku doesn't escape and Mito will stick with him and help. Plus she can heal us when it's all over."

Naruto couldn't believe it, less than five minutes and Kakashi had already made a plan that sounded perfect. Naruto made over a hundred clones and charged at Haku, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke getting into position. Haku looked around and could see there were no more options. When Sasuke and Kakashi got near, that's when the trap was sprung. A dome of ice began to form around them. They could see it was like a dome of mirrors, and they could see Haku in all of them.

Haku said three simple word, "Please forgive me."

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko were kicking the ever living crap out of Zabuza. Even with his mist, he couldn't get even remotely close to Tazuna. The moment Zabuza or one of his clones got anywhere near him, there's be some nasty little trick waiting. Zabuza was about to try and retreat, but there was a small problem. He couldn't leave without Haku, who was busy with the genin right now.

Zabuza was about to call over to Haku when he saw the ice dome, "Aw shit!"

Jiraiya followed his eyes and becoming very scared, "What the hell is that thing?"

Zabuza sighed, "Haku's best attack. Hate to tell you this, but whoever's in that dome is dead is as good as dead."

Jiraiya and Anko both went pale. Kakashi and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke saw needles coming from them every direction. They could only dodge some of them, but the vast majority ended up in their bodies.

The ice cleared from the dome, all they saw where two bodies filled with ice senbons. Mito ran over to them, both of their eyes were barely open. Mito noticed something about them, "They look like Uncle Obito's. Is that the Sharingan?"

Haku hated doing that, "So they have bloodlines as well. Shame what had to happen to them."

They all sensed something new on the bridge, and could hear Naruto literally growling, "Nothing had to happen! You killed my friends!"

Jiraiya could hear a dark edge to his voice. He looked over and saw that his fear were confirmed. A powerful red chakra was pouring out of Naruto, "Naruto, calm down. You're starting to lose control!"

Naruto wasn't listening, "I'm in control. I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Jiraiya wasn't so sure, "Come on kid, this isn't you! Don't let the Kyuubi influence you!"

Naruto was about to take a step a forward when he heard a small voice, "Naruto-kun, please!"

Naruto could faintly hear Hinata's voice and he finally felt the Kyuubi's power dying down. Mito was able to tell as a medic-nin, "Guys, Kakashi and Sasuke will be just fine. It's just a near death state like what Haku did to Zabuza. Must have been what activated their Sharingan."

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto, "It's okay, she spared them."

Gato chuckled at the end of the bridge with an army of bandits behind him, "You two really are pathetic. Can't even bring yourself to kill. Take them all out, whoever kills the masked one get a bonus."

Zabuza turned to Jiraiya, "I think my contract just ran out. Feel like helping me to finish them off?"

Jiraiya nodded, "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

We'll finish this up tomorrow. See ya then!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36, the end of the mission to the Wave. Hard to believe I'm almost at the Chunin Exams now. Although I never really expect this fanfic to be as long as it has been. Guess I shouldn't complain though, it's gotten a pretty good following already. I just really hope that it keeps growing like it has. One big thing though, I only got one review on the last chapter. I really don't want to complain because I can't thank you guys enough for your support, but that feedback is how I know if I'm doing well with the story. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

Gato couldn't believe it, these idiot ninja were actually gonna try and take on an army. He didn't care how good of a ninja you were, this was a freaking army. This wouldn't take more than ten minutes.

He was close, the bandits were running after 9 minutes. Jiraiya would send a rain of hair senbon at the bandits while Zabuza cut them to ribbons with his sword. Anko used her shadow snake hands to hit multiple people at once and Haku hit them with more ice than they could handle. The kids didn't kill nearly as well, but all of them were forced to make their first kills. Sasuke and Kakashi had woken up and found that the Sharingan was pretty damn impressive after all.

Gato couldn't believe this, "What the fuck is wrong with you idiots? Just kill them already!"

What was left of the bandits began to regroup. Jiraiya was about to tell the kids to take a rest when he heard a small voice behind them, "Hey, get out of our village!"

Kakashi smiled at Inari's voice. He had brought the whole village with them and Gato growled at them, "Screw you! I've got an army behind me!"

One of the bandits shook his head, "No, you don't. These ninja were enough of a pain, we're not taking on the whole village."

Gato screamed at them, "If you want your pay, you'll stay here!"

The bandits started to run away, "Hell no, money ain't got no use if we're dead! Besides, I don't think you'll be paying anyone once these guys get done with you."

Gato looked at Zabuza, "Yo-ou! I'll still pay you if you keep me safe!"

Zabuza gave a dark laugh, "Because I can trust you alright. I'm afraid that people you cross me don't get to live."

Gato was stuttering, "Wai-it, we can ta-alk about this!"

Zabuza flung the sword off his back, "Too late asshole."

Gato didn't have time to respond, all he had time for was for his head to roll off of his shoulders. Jiraiya cringed, "Went a little too far there Zabuza."

Zabuza shrugged, "Whatever. I say we all go sit down somewhere and talk this shit out."

Jiraiya sighed, "Fine, come on guys. Let's head back to base and figure out where we go from here."

They were all pretty skeptical at the idea of talking things out with Zabuza, but Jiraiya had the most experience so they did as he said. Not like there was a need for anymore fighting anyways. Plus, they all felt that they owed Haku for not killing Sasuke and Kakashi. So they would at least hear Zabuza out.

* * *

Zabuza leaned back in his chair, not really sure where to start, "Um...I don't suppose the fact that I was being paid makes anything any better?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "If anything that makes it worse. How the hell does a ninja of your caliber find himself a thug for hire?"

Zabuza wasn't particularly fond of that topic, "I'm assuming that you know about the bloodline purges in the Mist?"

Jiraiya nodded, "You're Mizukage lost his mind and started killing off everything that had a bloodline. I'm guessing that's how you picked up Haku."

Zabuza remembered the day he found Haku quite clearly, "Yeah. Apparently once Haku's dad found out about bloodline, he tried to kill both Haku and the kids mother."

Jiraiya winced, "Damn, that's awful."

Zabuza frowned, "You're telling me. Once that Haku killed that bastard by accident, we met by chance and ended up traveling together."

Jiraiya figured it had been something like that, "Alright, still doesn't explain how ended up working for Gato."

Zabuza glared at him, "I'm getting to it, keep your pants on. I don't know if you know this, but the Mizukage actually ordered for the assassination of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Jiraiya was pretty shocked to hear something like that, "Why in the hell would he do something like that. You were his most powerful ninjas?"

Zabuza couldn't agree more, "Yes we were, the only problem is that made us a liability. We had been on so many big mission that we had enough info on the Mist to send it tumbling down. So he order Kisame to kill all of us."

Jiraiya had heard the name before, "Kisame Hoshigaki, he supposed to have water jutsu as strong as the Second Hokage's. So he killed five of you guys?"

Zabuza clearly didn't like talking about this. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Yeah, I was on a different mission at the time. Only me and Kisame are left. Apparently, Kisame went a little crazy after he was forced to kill his comrades. After that I tried to off the Mizukage and, to be honest, I got my ass kicked. I'm getting as much money as I can so that I can use it to take that crazy son of a bitch down."

Jiraiya understood now why he did it, but he still didn't approve, "You had other options than working for a prick like that. Why don't you come to the Leaf with us? I know I can talk the Hokage into it and you and Haku can start over?"

Zabuza shook his head, "No, I don't think that will be a good idea. I really do intend to overthrow the Mizukage one day. Although I'm rethinking just how I'm going to be doing that now."

Jiraiya figured he would take what he could get, "Fine, but if you try to kill us again we will end you."

Zabuza shook his hand, "Fair enough. I'm getting Haku and we'll get out of your hair."

Jiraiya got out of his chair, "Alright then, we're gonna be heading out too. Maybe we'll see each other again, on better terms of course."

Zabuza was smiling under his mask, "Yeah, better terms sound a lot better than that shit on the bridge."

Jiraiya walked back to meet his students, "Agreed."

* * *

Kakashi kept looking at his eyes in the mirror, "Kakashi's gotta admit, these look pretty cool."

Sasuke laughed at his cousin, "You've just obtained one of the greatest tools in the ninja world and all you can say is that they look cool? You really are something special Kakashi."

Anko looked over them, they seemed okay but she had to ask, "You all okay? I know that you guys had to make your first kills today."

Naruto wasn't feeling great, but that was mainly because he almost lost control of his powers, "If we hadn't killed them they would have kept making the lives of the people of the Wave a living hell. If it was either them or the villagers, there's no question about it."

Anko smirked. These kids were pretty smart, "Well said gaki. No about the Kyuubi…"

Naruto scowled, "I know, it was so stupid of me. If I had lost control on that bridge I could have hurt all of you guys."

Anko put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah right, it took us less than a minute to calm you down and you had thought your friends died. I was actually saying that we're gonna have to teach you how to control it's chakra so that you know how to use it properly. If you learn how to control the chakra, it'll be almost like you have unlimited chakra. Plus you'll be be much stronger physically."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. They weren't made at him, "How are we gonna do that?"

Anko had no idea, "Not a clue, that's the toads sage's department. You'll be training with him after your usual training once we get back to the Leaf. I'll still be teaching you, he'll just be helping me. You're all gonna have to start doing some specialized training, the Uchiha boys with their Sharingan, Mito with her medical stuff, Hinata with her Byakugan, Naruto with the Kyuubi and Sai...I don't know what we can really help him with, but we'll find something."

Naruto was psyched, this was gonna be awesome, "We are gonna kick some major ass!"

Anko glared at him, "Only I get to swear on this team dammit. Once you can hold you ligure with me, you can say whatever the fuck you want."

Naruto could feel the killer intent coming off from her and didn't want to argue, "Right, sorry Anko-sensei."

Anko ruffled his hair, "I'm just screwing with you kid. Old enough to kill, old enough to swear."

They all laughed. She did make a good point on that one.

* * *

Inari had tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to all of his new friends. "Can't you guys stay in the wave, we need ninjas too?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Sorry, but we have to go back home and protect the people there. Don't worry, Kakashi knows that you guys will do just fine. You won't be dealing with anyone else like Gato anymore."

Inari wiped his eyes and gave Kakashi a hug. Kakashi turned to Zabuza and held up Shiromaru, "I know he's actually yours for the substitution stuff, but can Kakashi please keep Shiromaru? We've bonded."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, "Um...sure. Not like I can't get another one."

Kakashi jumped up and down happily and Haku bowed to them, "I'm glad that we didn't have to kill one another. I hope we can meet again as friends."

Naruto didn't quite know how to say this, "Um, Haku, I've gotta ask this. To be blunt, are you a boy or a girl?"

Haku didn't look angry at all, "Don't worry. Most people can't tell, I think it's the close I ware. I'm a boy, despite the fact that I may look rather feminine. Just imagine the surprise Gato's men got when they made a pass at me"

Naruto and the others were glad that was finally cleared up. Although everyone who thought he was a girl was very surprised to hear otherwise. Zabuza shook their senseis hands one last time and headed out. The kids were actually sad to see them go, they had grown kid of fond of them...you know when they stopped trying to kill them.

Jiraiya and Anko turned to their students, "Alright, time for us to go too. Bet you can't wait to tell your friends you went on an A-ranked mission."

He was right about that. A group of genin going on an A-rank mission was freaking amazing. They couldn't wait for their parents to hear about this. Although Jiraiya wasn't really looking forward to explaining this to them. Especially his wife, whom he had a feeling might beat him senseless. At least he was used to it at this point, plus since they got married he and Tsunade would have makeup sex when it was over.

The kids continued to chat happily about who they would tell first while Jiraiya and Anko watched with smiles on their faces. Things really did end well, so they weren't going to complain.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37, time to set up for the Chunin Exams. I'm obviously gonna be changing things up a lot because of all of the changes I've made already. I won't be making changes that are too out there, just enough so that it makes sense. I'll be explaining some new things with Orochimaru also, so keep an eye for that. Well, that' about it. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Jiraiya looked over at the kids training and turned to Anko, "So what do you think, should we let them take it?"

Anko pouted, "But I just go em. Can't we wait another six months?"

Jiraiya knew how Anko was feeling. He'd been through this before himself, "So you're saying you'll be ready to let them go in six months?"

Anko was about to say yes, but she knew the truth, "No, I won't. I'm still not sure they're ready though. I mean they just made their first kills for crying out loud."

Jiraiya knew she had a point, "True, but what'll keeping them as genin actually gain them. They need actually experience, and as long as they're genin they won't get it."

Anko mulled it over in her head, "I guess you're right. They could pass that test with flying colors right now if they had to. Alright, get the papers ready. You know they're gonna flip because of this."

That was one of the things Jiraiya was the most excited about, "Yeah, I know. I'll go get all of the proper forms while you finish up with training. Don't worry, they're gonna nail this thing."

* * *

Jiraiya walked into Obito's office and found him groaning over paperwork, "I'm supposed to be the strongest ninja in this village, but the only battle I've had so far is with that pathetic traitor of a chunin. I guess that just means we haven't had any big problems as of late, but it's still pretty damn boring around here."

Jiraiya was glad he had some good news for him, "Not for long. You've got the chunin exams coming up, and this year you've got someone to route for too."

Obito raised an eyebrow, "Really, who's that?"

Jiraiya smacked his forehead, "Kakashi, who else?"

Obito broke into a big smile, "Really, you mean you're entering them?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "No, they're breaking in. Of course we're going to enter them. Anko's gonna enter her team and I'm entering mine. For a Hokage you ask some dumb questions."

Obito was about to object when a new voice began booming in the room, "So teams 7 and 11 will be entering as well. Yosh, this is most youthful news."

Obito cringed at Guys enthusiasticness, "Could you two please wait for the other senseis to get here? It isn't official until everyone's here."

Gai and Jiraiya both scratched the back of their heads, "Right, how long should that be?"

Obito banged his head on the desk, "About half an hour. You guys can help me with paper work until then."

Jiraiya started protest, "I never agreed to that!"

Obito handed them both a stack of paperwork, "To late. If you come here early then you're going to do paperwork."

Gai got a crazed look in his eyes, "Yosh, I will complete more paperwork than both of you combined. If I can't then I shall do 100 laps around the Leaf on my hands."

Jiraiya and Obito couldn't believe how insane he looked, "Right, you have fun with that."

* * *

Finally all of the sensei's arrived and Obito could start the announcements, "Alright everyone, you know the drill. I need your name, your team number, and the name of all of your students. Lets get started."

Before long Jiraiya was up, "I, Jiraiya of the sannin, nominate team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and of course Sai, for the chunnin exams."

Obito nodded and wrote that down, "Alright then, and team 8?"

Kurenai walked up, "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno for the chunin exams."

Obito didn't expect that, but kept on moving, "Okay then, Team 9?"

The moment that Guy had been waiting for finally came, "I, the Mighty Guy, nominate team 9, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and the youthful young Tenten for the chunin exams!"

Obito cringed at how loud he was, "Right...Team 10?"

Asuma pulled his cigiratte out of his mouth, "I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi for the chunin exams."

Obito was amazed that there were going to be this many rookie teams in exams, "Last but not least, Team 11?"

Anko smirked, she never thought she would say this, "I, Anko Umino, nominate team 11, Naruto Namikaze, Mito Senju, and Kakashi Uchiha for the chunin exams."

Obito was glad to hear his son was going to be competing in the exams. He wrote down the last of the names and leaned back in his chair, "Alright then, exams are in a week. Have your teams prepared to go by then. As you all know, we're hosting the exams this year so we've got to make sure everything goes okay. Keep your students from causing any problems with foreign ninjas in what not."

Asuma and Guy gave each other sympathetic looks. They were more worried about keeping their students hands off foreign ninjas. Shikamaru and Tenten would have their boyfriend and girlfriend here for an entire month, during which they weren't supposed to interact too much.

Jiraiya frowned as he thought about Naruto, "Will there be any Rock ninja's there?"

Obito sighed, "Yes, and we're keeping a close eye on them and Cloud ninja as well. Naruto won't be killed or captured by either of them though, we've got too much security for that."

Jiraiya had a feeling that would be the case, but just wanted to check. He decided to head out, "Alright, me and Anko are gonna go and tell the gakis. See you guys later."

All of the senseis nodded left to do the same. Obito looked at his desk which now had almost no paperwork on it. He'd have to get Guy in there more often.

* * *

Pain really wasn't sure if he liked the sound of Orochimaru's plan, "So you plan to destroy the Leaf with the help of the hidden Sand village? You're doing this why?"

Orochimaru gave one of his slimy smiles. He would have left the Akatsuki years ago if he'd had a suitable body to transfer into. However, with the Uchiha being massacred, he had no one that he felt would qualify. Now, the hidden Leaf finally had something to give him again. A new Uchiha that he could mold into his perfect body, "To complete my transformation of course."

Pain was afraid of that, "The Akatsuki have no interest in the Leaf at this time. If you don't want us against you, you'll stay away from them. It wouldn't be beneficial to us in anyway to risk two tailed beasts at the chunin exams. I don't want to hear you asking for the Akatsuki help in this insane plan of yours."

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh, I wasn't going to ask the Akatsuki for help. I'm simply being courteous by telling you that I'm leaving, that's all."

Pain narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think it's that simple, that you can just leave?"

Orochimaru nodded "Yes, I've been building my own hidden village in secret over the past 4 or 5 years. I doubt that you would be willing to take the risk of actually stopping me. You don't think there's anything anyone could do to keep you from getting the tailed beasts anyways. To you, I'm not a threat."

Pain waited a few moments, then chuckled, "I'm guessing you've already gotten an escape route planned and ready to go at any second. Trying to kill you now would just cause you to use your escape plan. Fine, leave if you want to. You're going to get yourself killed in no time anyway."

Orochimaru stood up and went to the exit, "We'll see about that."

Once Orochimaru left, Zetsu came out of his hiding spot, "Leader-sama's know about his plan for quite some time. She more or less had the same reaction you did. Orochimaru's too reckless to be any kind of actual problem. He won't get far in the Leaf, they're too powerful to be taken down by such a cheap trick. He'll most likely be forced to retreat with his tail tucked in between his legs."

Pain didn't seem to really care, "Good, go report to her and tell her about what just happened. We don't don't want her to think we're trying to keep her out of the loop. I'll see you soon Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded and sank into the ground. He was actually happy Orochimaru was gone. Nasty fella was always throwing things up and just being generally creepy. Good riddance to the dirty old snake.

* * *

Gaara and his sibling waited patiently outside of their father's office, rather anxious as to what this could be about. They already knew they were entered in the Chunin Exams, so they weren't sure what else this could be about. None of them were particularly fond of their father. As they had grown older they began to understand some of the things their father did, and didn't approve of them. It was his fault that the wind Daimyo had started out sourcing ninjas from other villages. He refused to work with the Daimyo, and before long the Daimyo refused to give him any work. The Fourth Kazekage was slowly killing the hidden Sand little by little.

Finally the secretary walked out and sent them in, "Alright then, your father is ready for you now."

Gaara and his siblings walked into the office to see their father with a dark smile on his face, "Good, you're here. We've got something very important to discuss."

Gaara sighed, "What is it father?"

The Kazekage chuckled, "We will be assisting the newly formed hidden Sound village in a surprise attack on the Leaf during the Chunin Exams."

Temari wasn't sure she heard that right, "Attack the Leaf, why the hell would we do that. At the moment, we're on great terms with them."

Kankuro mumbled under his breath, "No to mention my girlfriend lives there."

The Kazekage didn't seem to pay their objections any attention, "We'll be releasing Gaara's power while inside the hidden Leaf. It'll crush them completely."

They all got a lot of confusion at that. Granted, it wasn't widely known that Gaara's seal had been fixed completely, but their father definitely knew. Gaara couldn't just, realse it. Temari was about to object when Gaara stepped in, "As you wish. We'll talk to you soon."

The Kazekage nodded and Gaara and the others walked out of the room. Temari whispered at him, "What the hell was that? You know we can't do any of what father just said."

Gaara looked like he was in deep thought, "True, but that wasn't father."

Temari gave him a funny look, "Um...what?"

Gaara started to explain in to his sister, "He had a different chakra signature and he didn't know my seal had been fixed. It's pretty clear that we were talking to someone else in that room. My guess is it's someone from the Sound who knows they need our help to defeat the Leaf."

Temari growled, "Who the hell do they think they are? Trying to turn me against Shikamaru-kun."

Kankuro just thought of something, "Wait, then where's dad?"

Gaara knew the answer, but wasn't sure how to say it, "I believe he's dead."

Temari gasped, "But...who could kill a him? Father wasn't weak."

Kankuro agreed, "Yeah, he was a freaking Kage after all."

Gaara wasn't sure, "I don't know, but they're quite strong and very devious. We're going to have to alert the council and our allies in the Leaf about this. We should play along for now and find out as much about this person as we can."

Temari and Kankuro still didn't like it, but that was the best option. Things were starting to get very strange, and it was during one of the most hectic events of the year. Who knew what was gonna happen at this point.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38, the last chapter before the chunin exams actually start. I've been working hard on this stuff, so I really hope you guys like it. Also, I've been thinking about what kind of fanfic I wanna do next when this one is over. I was thinking it would revolve around the idea of Naruto being put on trial for stealing the sacred scroll, and the attorney who would defend him. It wouldn't be very long, but I really think it could be a good fanfic. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto was the most excited he'd ever been in his life. The genin exams were awesome, so he could only imagine how great the Chunin Exams would be. Anko knew she made the right choice when she handed them the forms, "I'm glad to see you guys are so excited. All of the rookie teams will be there too. You gakis have made us real proud, I know you guys are gonna do great. I'm really gonna miss you. Don't tell anyone I got all mushy though, only you guys and Iruka-kun get to see that side of me."

Mito was practically bouncing up and down, "Wow, I can't believe they actually think we're good enough for the chunin exams!"

Naruto hand was shaking too much to actually even fill out the form, "Man oh man, we're gonna be freaking chunin! I can't wait to kick so much butt in that exam."

Kakashi seemed even happier than usual, if that was even possible, "Kakashi is gonna show everyone he's the real deal, not just the Hokage's son!"

Naruto was pretty happy he was gonna have a chance to get out of his father's shadow too, "Come on, lets go get some ramen to celebrate."

* * *

Naruto was running happily to his favorite ramen stand with his friends, when he suddenly sensed someone watching him. He turned around and groaned when he saw a decorated box behind him, "Konohamaru, rocks aren't square."

There was a puff of gunpowder and Konohamaru appeared with his friends Udon and Mogie, "Hey boss, how's it going?"

Naruto muttered under his breath, "At least they didn't overuse the gunpowder this time."

Konohamaru ran up to his hero, "Boss, will you play ninja with us?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not today, I was just on my way to get something to eat and then get training for the Chunin Exams."

Konohamaru broke out into a massive grin, "You're gonna be in the Chunin Exams? That's awesome boss!"

Mito giggled, "Don't eat too much Naruto, you've got your date with Hinata tonight."

Naruto knew the moment she said Konohamaru was gonna go nuts, "Boss has a girlfriend? Who is she, do I know her?"

Naruto shot Mito a glare, "It's Hinata Hyuuga, and unless I'm mistaken Mito has a date with Kiba tonight too."

Kakashi suddenly burst out, "Kakashi has a date with Ino-chan tonight!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Since when?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Everyone else had a date tonight, so Kakashi thought he should get one too."

_Flashback_

_Ino was training with Asuma and the rest of team 10, taking a break after about ten mintues. Then, out of nowhere, Kakashi came over and ran up to Ino, "Hey Ino-chan, wanna have dinner with Kakashi tonight?"_

_Ino looked surprised, "Wait, you mean like a date?"_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Um, Kakashi thinks so."_

_Ino thought about it for second. Kakashi was really nice, always telling her how beautiful she was and saying she was good ninja. It's not like she didn't like spending time with him, "Well...okay, when do you want to go?"_

_Kakashi was ecstatic she said yes, "Um, how about that place the Akimichis own next to the academy?"_

_Ino smiled, "Sounds great, is 8:00 okay?"_

_Kakashi was trying to keep from screaming, "Yup, Kakashi can go anytime?"_

_Ino could see Asuma was getting ready again, "I gotta get back to training, see you later."_

_Kakashi waved goodbye, "Yeah, see ya!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto suddenly realized something, "That's the same place I'm taking Hinata."

Mito remember what Kiba had told her earlier, "And where Kiba's taking me."

Naruto got an idea, "Why don't we all just go together? We'll be way more comfortable that way."

That's when the sand siblings walked up and Kakuro told them, "Maybe me and Temari can bring our dates too."

Mito had to admit, this sounded like fun, "Alright, sounds good."

Temari leaned over to Mito, "Think maybe you could find one other girl so that my brother can come too?"

Gaara ground his teeth, "I heard that. Temari, I don't need a date."

Mito thought about it for a second. She looked at Gaara, "Actually, I think I've got someone you'd really hit it off with. You remember Sakura right?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "The pink haired one, yes. What makes you think the two of us would be a good match?"

Mito was surprised she hadn't thought of this before, "She's into the strong silent type, which you fit perfectly. Come on Gaara, I promise she's nice and really smart too."

Gaara had a feeling it didn't matter what he said, his sister would make him go, "Fine, I'll go. However, do not expect me to be good company for Sakura. Social interaction is not my strong suit."

Kankuro put his arm around his brother, "Don't worry bro, I'll teach everything you need to know about going on a date."

Temari rolled her eyes, "And I'll make sure that what he says doesn't scar you for life."

Naruto couldn't help but think this seemed like a really good idea. Hinata was a very nervous person and having her friends around would make things much easier for her. This date night was turning out to be pretty cool.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Gaara asking, "Could you please direct me to the Hokage's office? I have something I need to discuss with him."

Kakashi was happy to, "Kakashi was gonna go see his dad anyways. Let's go Gaara."

Gaara followed him while trying to think of some way to explain this to the Hokage. It wasn't as though he really believed all of it himself.

* * *

Gaara walked into the Hokage's office and sat down in the chair across from Obito, "Gaara, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to see me?"

Gaara decided to just rip it off like a bandaid, "My father seems to have been murdered by an unknown person for the sole purpose of masquerading as him to take control of the hidden Sand. They want us to join the newly formed hidden Sound in a surprise attack on the hidden Leaf during the Chunin Exams. My siblings in and I know he is a fake because during the attack he wants me to realse the Shukaku. Our father would know that I can no longer do that as my seal was fixed by Jiraiya of the sannin."

Obito blinked a few times trying to take in everything he just heard, "Someone is pretending to be the Kazekage so they can attack the hidden Leaf. That's pretty hard to swallow. Do you have any idea of who it is?"

Gaara unfortunately didn't, "We have no idea. I've alright alerted the council and we've decided to pretend to play along for now. Our goal is to learn as much about the hidden Sound as we can for the time being. Of course we felt the need to tell the hidden Leaf about this and offer them to chance to investigate the hidden Sound as well."

Obito was very glad they were allies with the hidden Sand at this moment. A part of him was rather terrified though, after all he was about to go into his situation where he'd be sending people to their deaths, "It's greatly appreciated, we will do our best to repay you in the future. I'll inform my council as well and begin to prepare for the attack."

Gaara stood up and bowed to him, "Glad we could be of assistance. Thank you for your time."

Obito chuckled, "You just saved our ass, there's no need to thank me."

Gaara opened the door and scowled, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for my date."

Obito had never anyone say those words in a depressed voice, "Just a little tip, you should at least act like you're having a good time."

Gaara wasn't sure that was possible, "I'm not really the dating kind."

Obito didn't know weather to laugh or frown at the way kid was acting about a date, "Don't you like girls?"

Gaara really didn't want to talk about this, "Of course I like girls, I'm just not interested in dating right now. Although I will admit Sakura is a rather attractive girl."

Obito decided it was quite funny, "Sakura's a very nice girl. Just give this a chance, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Gaara walked out, "Perhaps."

* * *

Sakura looked across the table at her date with curious eyes. Gaara would look at her occasionally and smile while doing his best to make idle conversation with her. It was clear he was putting an effort to make Sakura enjoy their date, and she was actually quite appreciative. When she first heard that she was going on a date with Gaara she was rather nervous, he wasn't known as much of a social person after all.

Sakura decided she would put in an effort to make Gaara feel comfortable as well, "So Gaara, are you very close with your brother and sister?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, they're one of the few people I know I can truly trust."

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean? You must have a lot of friends back at the Sand right?"

Gaara wasn't sure how to say this, "Sakura, you know of my 'condition' correct?"

Sakura assumed he was talking about being a jinjuriki, "Naruto's got a tailed beast too, and he's got plenty of friends."

Gaara was very nervous he was going to scare her with this next part, "I couldn't always control my powers like he could. I'm afraid that I gained a reputation as a monster in my village."

Sakura gasped, "That must have been really hard for you?"

Gaara was surprised, she was actually quite sympathetic to him, "It's fine. I've got my siblings and my friends here in the Leaf. I'm managing just fine."

Sakura put her hand on his causing him to blush, "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm right here."

Gaara was actually starting to like this girl. Maybe this date wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Next to Gaara, Naruto was busy talking to Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan, does this place make good ramen?"

Ino had to fight the urge to smack him over the head, "You're on your first date and you're talking about ramen?!"

Hinata didn't seem to mind at all, "I imagine their ramen is very good Naruto-kun. My favorite thing here is the cinomin buns. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth."

Naruto laughed, "My sweet little Hinata-chan likes sweets. Go figure."

Hinata blushed at being called his sweet little Hinata-chan. This date was going excelent for her.

Kakashi was doing his best to be a gentleman to Ino, and was doing...okay. He brought her a bouquet of flowers...from her own shop that she made early that day. Then he pulled her chair out for her...right as she was about to sit down causing her to fall. Ino did appreciate the effort though, and his screw ups were almost charming. It was just impossible not to laugh with the kid.

Everyone gave Kiba a funny look he brought Akamaru with him for the date, "What, he wouldn't let me leave him home?"

Mito giggled, "It's okay, it'd be weird if he wasn't with you to be honest."

Akamaru jumped in her arms and proceeded to lick her. Kankuro joked, "Looks like Akamaru's gonna get more action that Kiba tonight."

Mito shoot Kiba a wink, "I don't know about that."

Kiba turned bright red and sat down, not really sure how to respond to that.

Kankuro and Tenten talked about the new weapons that had come into the shop and usual, and Temari and Shikamaru debated about whether or not the pincer flank strategy was any good in a battle between two armies.

All of the couples had a surprisingly good night. Really the perfect way to relax before the insanity that would be the Chunin Exams.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39, time for the start of the Chunin exams. It'll take about 10 or so chapters to cover the start all the way to the end of the Sound's attack, so sit back, relax, and enjoy. It could end up being longer, I've never actually had to write the Chunin exams arc before so I'm kind of playing it by ear. Don't worry though, I'll be putting my full effort to make sure thats as good as I can make it. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The biggest day of every genin's career had finally come, the Chunin exams were here. The major villages had all sent their most talent genin for this exams...for varying reasons.

The hidden Cloud knew that they couldn't attempt to kidnap Naruto so that they could acquire the Kyuubi, that would lead to far too many problems. However, if he went willing, that would be another story. They had sent one how their most attractive genin, Samui a blonde bombshell of a girl, to seduce the young Namikaze. She was to bring her back to the hidden Cloud through any means necessary.

The hidden Rock wasn't far behind them, devising a plan of their own. They knew they couldn't kill the Naruto, no matter how much the desired to. The only thing they could do is make a sure Naruto wouldn't be against them in the future. Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, had been sent to seduce Naruto as well. While the Tsuchikage wasn't happy about having his granddaughter do that, she was the best kunoichi for the job.

Things were going to get interesting in the chunin exams this year, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

Team 11 walked into the testing area to see that all of their friends were already there and waiting for them. Kiba ran right up to them, "Alright, the rookie twelve is here!"

Hinata walked up to Naruto and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto was happy to Hinata didn't seem too nervous about the exam, "Hey Hinata-chan, how's it going?"

The rookie twelve chatted happily, completely unaware that two people were watching them like hawks waiting for the right moment to strike. A blond cloud ninja walked up to them and she smiled at Naruto, "My my, those whisker marks on your cheeks are quite exotic."

She stroked the whisker marks with her finger for emphasis. Naruto back up slightly and gave her a funny look, "Um, thanks."

The girl stuck her hand out for Naruto to shake, "I'm Samui of the hidden Cloud, and you are?"

Naruto hesitantly shook her hand, "Naruto Namikaze."

Hinata didn't like the way this girl was acting towards Naruto, "And I'm Hinata Hyuuga, his girlfriend."

Samui frowne, this complicated things slightly, "I see. Well I do hope I wasn't stepping on your toes too much."

Samui knew she had to act quickly to make sure she caught the boys attention. She took off her coat, showing off her rather impressive body. Hinata smirked, "Not at all."

Hinata removed her sweatshirt. Much to Samui's dismay, Hinata's body was even nicer than her's. It was clear Samui was going to have to regroup and figure out how to handle this. This wasn't a mission she was allowed to fall.

Kurotsuchi snickered as she walked by, "Amerture."

Hinata could see another girl from the hidden Rock walking this way and sighed. When did he boyfriend get so popular, "Can I help you miss Rock-nin?"

Kurotsuchi looked Naruto up and down. This wouldn't be so bad after all, "Not you blue, but your friend can definitely help me. Names Kurotsuchi, and you're Naruto Namikaze right?"

Naruto didn't like the sound of this, "Yeah, what do you need?"

Kurotsuchi licked her lips, "Oh, just hoping that you could help me get some exercise in. I think we could give each other a great workout."

Naruto was pretty sure he got the message, "Sorry, but I get more than enough training in."

Kurotsuchi turned to Hinata, "I don't think this little girl could give you the kind of workout I could."

Hinata really didn't like this girl, "Oh, I could give him a very intense workout when the time came. Not that it's any of your business."

Naruto was turning the color of a tomato. He and Hinata hadn't gone anywhere near that far yet, but it still embarrassed him to hear them talking about it, "The only person I'll be working out with is my girlfriend, thank you."

Kurotsuchi could see this guy wasn't the kind of person to just cheat on his girlfriend, which was going to make things much harder on her. She started to walk away, "Just keep in mind that you and I could have a lot of fun together."

Hinata sent her one last glare, "I think you've had more than enough fun with the men in the hidden Rock."

Kurotsuchi stopped in her tracks, "Are you calling me a slut?"

Hinata could see she hit a sore spot, "I think you know what I was calling you."

Kurotsuchi was about ready to start a fight right there, "I'll have you know that I'm a virgin, and when the time comes I'm gonna kick your ass. After I'm done, this sexy guy over here's gonna pop my cherry, and I'm gonna make sure that you know when it happens to."

Hinata nearly smacked her across the face, "No you won't, because I'll be the one kicking your ass."

Naruto grabbed her hand, "Come on Hinata, let's go. We don't want to get in trouble."

They walked back to where the rest of the rookie 12 were standing and a boy who looked to be around 17 walked over to them, "You shouldn't draw attention to yourselves. The goal at this stage of the test is to keep a low profile."

Kiba didn't know who the heck this guy was but he did notice one thing about him, "You some kind of snake summoner, cause you really smell like snakes?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Kabuto, and no I'm not a snake summoner. Actually, I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to these exams. I've taken them seven times now."

Kiba's jaw dropped, "Seven times, how the hell have you failed this test seven times?"

Kabuto laughed, "This isn't an easy test. I wouldn't get too overconfident if I were you."

Shikamaru wasn't sure he liked the vibe he was getting from this guy, "If you've taken the test that many times you must have a lot of info on your competitors."

Kabuto pulled a stack of cards out of his pocket, "I've got one on every person in this exam. If you can name them I can give you their stats."

Naruto had a hard time believe he had that kind of information, "All right then, show me my card."

Kabuto pulled out a card and added some chakra too it. Naruto's face appeared with some information on the bottom, "Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage. Excellent with both ninjutsu and taijutsu, only real weak area is genjutsu. Has the largest chakra reserves in the entire village due to being the container of the Kyuubi and half Uzumaki."

Naruto's ear perked up at that last part, "How did you know that? Most people know I've got large reserves, but most people don't know that it's not just because of the fox. Hell, most people don't know I'm an Uzumaki at all."

Kabuto shrugged, "My adoptive father works in the medical department, he has access to all of those files."

Mito knew that wasn't true, "The only people who would have access to that info would be my mom or her apprentices, Aunt Shizune and Aunt Rin."

Kabuto suddenly found himself cursing the girl under his breath. He knew he had to change the subject fast, "We've actually got a new village her, the hidden Sound. There isn't many of them here though."

Mito was about to tell him not to try and talk his way out of it when Kabuto was forced to narrowly avoid a metallic arm smacking him in the face. Kabuto smirk, but before long he found himself in a lot of pain. He coughed up some blood and the owner of the arm whose face was covered in bandages said, "Put this on your cards, the hidden Sound is going to dominate this exam. We'll crush anyone who gets in our way."

Naruto was about to step in when a new voice was heard screaming at the entire room, "That's enough. If I see anyone else fighting I'll disqualify them immediately."

Everyone was left dumbfounded as to who this new man with scars covering his face and a bandana on his head was. That was until Kakashi yelled, "Ikibi-san! Kakashi hasn't seen you in forever."

Ikibi actually smiled at him, "Kakashi, you're in this exam eh? This oughta be good." He turned to the rest of the room, "Get in your seats and get ready! I'm the first proctor of this exam and I won't be taking shit from any of you!"

All of the kids got to their seats in record time. Sakura, who had ended up next to Kakashi, leaned over to him and asked, "How do you know that guy?"

Kakashi was smiling under his mask, "Oh that's just Ikibi-san, he's awesome. He's the head of the torture and interrogation unit."

Sakura went pale, "And he's the proctor of this part of the exam?"

Kakashi actually seemed happy about it, "Yeah. Don't worry though, he might act mean but he's just a big teddy bear."

Ikibi started to yell again, "All of you will be deducted points every time I see you cheating! If I catch you three times, your ass is on the curb!"

Sakura looked at the angry faced proctor again, "Scariest teddy bear I've ever seen."

* * *

It didn't take the kids long to figure out something was up with this test. These question were almost impossible. The average person might know one or two of these but no one could know enough of these to pass.

Naruto banged his head on the desk, he only knew the answer to one of the questions on this whole thing. There was no way he was gonna pass this test on his own. He needed to figure out some way to cheat on this thing. Wait a minute...was he supposed to cheat. No one could ever pass this test on their own, but if they knew what they were doing they could get the answers from everyone else. That's was it, that was why you could cheat twice and still stay in the test. It wasn't about knowing your stuff, if was about information gathering.

Naruto smirked and made some hand sign in manor the no one would notice. He summoned a very small toad in his hand and did his best to hide the smoke that came with it. Once he was sure the proctors hadn't noticed, he sent the toad out to get a look at the other tests. After about ten minutes, the toad came back and started to whisper the answers to the test in Naruto's ear.

Once Naruto had gotten his questions finished, he leaned back and waited for whatever was coming next.

Mito, who was a few seat down from Naruto, wrote something special on the bottom of her test, 'That Kabuto person knows things that you could only know if you had access to the Leaf's medical files. Kiba's says he smells like snakes too, but Kabuto insists he's not a summoner. Keep an eye on him.'

Ikibi got up front and got everyone's attention, "Alright people, time for the last question. This one is do or die!"

Sakura raised her hand, "What do you mean 'do or die?'"

Ikibi gave devious smirk, "I mean that you can choose not to take this question, but if you take it and get it wrong you can never take the Chunin Exam again."

* * *

Cliffhanger, see you guys tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40, on with the next part of the exam. As you've probably already figured out, Anko won't be the proctor for part two of the exam because she's a sensei. I'm sure most of you have already figured out who I'm putting in her place too, but if you haven't I won't spoil it here. Let's end the first exam and begin the second one! As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Ikibi watched all of the kid reactions at the idea of staying a genin for their entire lives and had to contain his laughter. One boy yelled out, "You can't do that, there are plenty of people here who've taken the exam more than once!"

Ikibi shrugged, "Well I'm the proctor this year, so I can do anything I want. Guess you guys just drew the short straw."

Everyone looked terrified, how could the risk their entire careers like that? Several of them stood up to leave until a new voice shouted out, "Screw you!"

Ikibi found the source, which turned out to be no other than Naruto Namikaze, "Screw me huh? What makes ya say that?"

Naruto folded his arms, "We're ninja, you really think you can scare us away that easily? We don't just get to back out on a mission because it's too dangerous, we keep going. You think that being a genin scares me, who gives a crap? Most of these ranks are bullshit anyway. If you're the strongest ninja in the whole village, are they gonna keep sending you on C-ranks because you're a genin? Hell no! Bring on your stupid question, cause I'm not backing down!"

Almost all of the kids who had gotten sat right back down. Ikibi was actually impressed, "Not bad kid, you've got a lot of guts. Everyone who stay...passes."

Temari was the first to scream, "What? What about the ten question?"

Ikibi chuckled, "You've already answered. The blond kid over here was absolutely right. A ninja doesn't get to back down when things get scary. They've got to be ready to continue on no matter how bad things look. If any of you want to make it as a shinobi, you've gotta have some pretty big balls. Congratulations, you're all moving on to the second test."

Several ninjas looked at Naruto in a very greatful manor. If it wasn't for his outburst, most of them would have walked right out. Ikibi looked at paper he had laying on the desk, "The proctor for the second exam should be here in about…"

A new voice entered the room, "Actually, I came a little early. Excellent show by the way Naruto."

Sasuke gave small smile when he saw who it was, "Itachi."

Itachi gave a small nod to Sasuke, "Little brother."

Ikibi walked over to Itachi, "Just give us a few minutes to collect the test and they're all yours."

Itachi didn't have any problems with that, "Sounds excellent. Once the tests are collected simply send them over to the forest of death where I will prepare them for the second portion of the exam."

Itachi left and Ikibi started to have the ninjas gather the test. Mito wanted to make sure that Ikibi read hers carefully, so she walked over to him and handed it to him personally, "Ikibi-san, I've got something special written in mine. It's very important that you read it."

Ikibi took it and opened the scroll. It didn't take long for him to figure why Mito had wanted him to read it, "Give this to the Hokage as soon as possible. We may have something here."

He handed the scroll to an assistant who then left the room. All of the proctors had been noted to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Ikibi was certain that qualified.

* * *

Obito, who had been reading a recent message sent from the hidden Sand at the time, was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a man bursting into his office, "Sir, we've got something very important we'd like you to see."

Obito took the scroll he had been carrying and read it over. Looks like they might have caught a rat in their midst, "Tell the proctors to keep a close eye on Kabuto and bring me his file too. I want to know everything we've got on this kid."

The man bowed and headed out, "Right away lord Hokage."

This note was just the thing Obito had been waiting for. From the beginning he had a suspicion as to who might be behind all of this. It would have to be someone who had reason to attack the Leaf, after all a new hidden village had no real reason to attack them. Also, it would have to be someone who had prior knowledge of the Leaf's secrets. The hidden Sand had sent them a copy of the attack plans that the Sound had sent them, and it was clear whoever planned it knew far too much about the Leaf. Finally, it would have to be someone who was strong enough and smart enough to start a hidden village without anyone else knowing.

Now, with this note, all of his suspicions were being confirmed. It looked like the one who was planning on attacking the Leaf was just who he had thought it was. Orochimaru was about to return home.

Obito walked out and talked to one of his assistants, "Get Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Third, and Anko in here. I need some more info and I think they'll be the best people to ask."

The assistant thought it was a strange request, but didn't argue. Obito looked out the window and took a deep breath. The more Obito learned about this attack the more risk he could see the Leaf was in. This was the first time he had ever been in a situation like this. He was starting to understand just why his sensei and Sarutobi had such a hard time with this job.

* * *

Itachi looked over at the crop of genin that were up for chunin and had to say, they actually looked pretty decent. Between the rookie twelve, the sand siblings, and these mysterious new Sound ninja, it looked like there would actually be a pretty good competition here.

He was about to begin the test when he sensed someone had jumped next to him. Itachi of course turned to talk him, "Do you need something? I'm running a rather important test here."

The man didn't say anything, just handed Itachi a scroll. Itachi read it and gave quick glance to Kabuto and the Sound ninja. Looks like he was going to have to keep an eye on them. He thanks the man how then jumped away.

Itachi gave one last look at all of the genin and said, "Welcome to the second portion of the Chunin Exam. This is the survival portion of the test in which you will have to spend a week alone in this forest behind me."

Choji looked horrified, "What about food?"

Itachi was always amazed with the Akimichi's love of food, "You'll be finding that on your own. It's a survival test after all. I'll be issuing each of your teams either an earth or heaven scroll. In order to pass the test, you must bring one of each them to the tower in the center of this forest by the end of the week. You will of course be getting these scrolls by defeating other teams and taking it from them."

One of the sound ninja raised their hand, "Is killing allowed?"

Itachi frowned, he said that with a little too much enthusiasm, "Yes, although it is frowned upon."

The sound ninja smirked, "That's all I needed to know."

Itachi made a mental note to keep an extra close eye on that one. He showed them two examples of the scrolls and continued, "Since you need both scrolls to pass, at least half of the teams will be eliminated. There is only one rule to this exam. Do not, under any circumstances, open the scroll until you've reached the tower."

A sand ninja raised his hand, "What happens if we open them?"

Itachi smirked, "That's none of your concern. As a chunin, you'll be expected to carry several classified documents which you are never allowed to read. This is a form of practice for that."

One cloud ninja raised her hand to ask one last question, "Just how dangerous is this forest?"

Itachi couldn't help but give a small laugh, "It's called the forest of death for a reason. There are giant animals and bugs all over this forest. Deadly plants with toxic thorns and deadly traps around every corner. To put it simply, not the kind of place to take lightly. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to been handing out the scrolls so that the exam can begin. Best of luck to you all."

They began to hand the scrolls out one by one to each team. Once they got to team 11, they handed them one of the earth scrolls and told them to wait by gate 13. Naruto started to walk in that direction and asked his teammates, "Alright, so what's the plan for getting a heaven scroll?"

Kakashi scratched his head and said, "Kakashi can't decided if we should go and wait by the tower so that the teams will be tired out when the get to us or just seek out one of the weaker teams ourselves. If we wait for the teams at the towers, Kakashi thinks we'll probably end up meeting one of the stronger teams there making them harder for us to beat. However, Kakashi also knows that if seek out the weaker teams when it starts they'll be at full strength and we might have to meet one of waiting teams when we reach the tower."

Naruto piped up, "I can hide any scroll we find with one of the storage seals Uncle Jiraiya's been showing me."

Kakashi thought about it and nodded, "Kakashi thinks we should seek out a weaker team. Less unknown variables that way."

They all looked up to see they had reached gate 13. It was time for see who was really ready to be a chunin.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned deeply as he listen to everything Obito had deduced, "Much as I hate to say it, I think you're right. Orochimaru is the only one who we know of that could have managed all of this. Although even I never thought he go this far for revenge on the Leaf."

Jiraiya sighed, "Oh, I can believe it. That snakes always been a special brand of crazy. The part I find hard to believe is that he was actually able to start a full blown hidden village right under everyone's noses."

Anko looked more pist than anyone had ever seen her, "That good for nothing son of bitch thinks he just walk into the village and mess with my genin's big exam? Hell no! Soon as I see him, I'm slicing that pedofile into little pieces and feeding him to his own snakes!"l

Tsunade just kind of shook her head, "I can't believe he doesn't see that no matter how lucky he got he would lose this fight. We've got two Kages and two sannin, and even if he had the Sand behind he still couldn't take the Leaf's army. He's just so blinded by his hatred for the Leaf."

Obito sighed, "While bad mouthing Orochimaru is fun and all, what I called all of you here for is so that we can discuss the best way to deal with him."

Sarutobi got a loom of determination in his eyes, "Then lets get started. I wasn't strong enough to kill him last time, but I won't make that mistake again."

Obito smiled to himself. He had gotten the perfect people for the job.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41, lets get the survival part of the test in full swing. This parts is obviously gonna be way different from the cannon. I'm guessing you're all wondering where Orochimaru's gonna fit into all of this, and all I'm gonna say is that he'll be scoping out his next potential body. Well that's all, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

A team of Sand genin walk through the forest of death with extreme caution. They had yet to see another team and they wanted to be absolutely sure they were ready when they did.

One of them felt something on his skin and found a small slug on his hand. He froze out of fear, "Um guys, are slugs poisonous?"

The female of the group rolled her eyes, "Not likely. Just smack it off your hand and lets keep moving."

The boy gave a small laugh, "Right, course they aren't."

He flicked the slug off his hand and looked away too soon to see it poof away.

* * *

Mito looked at the team of Sand genin and noticed that her slug had come back to her, "Did you figure out what kind of scroll they have?"

The slug replied in a small voice, "They have a heaven scroll my lady."

Mito was glad to hear that, "Great, thanks for your help."

The slug proofed away and Mito turned to the others, "They've got a heaven scroll, lets move."

* * *

The Sand genin continued to walk through the forest while doing their best to keep their guard up. This test had started over three hours ago, and they had yet to see even a sign of any other human being. Something did finally catch their attention though, a snake slithering across their path.

They jumped slightly, but didn't really think anything of it. After all, this forest must have thousands of snake inside of it. To be honest, they were just happy wasn't one of those giant ones the proctor had been talking about.

Right before they were about to walk right past where it had been, one of them yelped out in pain. Thank had bitten his ankle and it was beyond painful. His teammate threw a kunai at it causing it to poof away. The girl went wide eyed as she knew exactly what that meant, "It's a summon, someone else is here!"

Naruto, Mito, and Kakashi jumped down in front of them, "I'd give us that scroll now. We don't want to have to hurt you guys."

The one who's ankle had been bitten made some hand signs, "No way in hell!"

He put his hand over his mouth and some kind of rain came out, "Raining Water Senbon!"

The sharpened water hit team 11, who then poofed away just like the snake did. They all went wide eyed and heard a voice above them, "A water user, that's pretty rare in the Sand."

The sand genin started to mumble to himself, "What in the hell?"

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, promptly kicking the kid in the chest a sending him flying backwards, "Shadow clones, one of my specialties. I had them transform into my teammates to distract you. Weren't expecting that after the snake were you?"

They were about to start a counter attack when they saw that they were surrounded by dozens of Naruto's in the trees. Kakashi stood on one of the branches with his hand to his mouth, "If you don't give us that scroll, Kakashi's gonna send a nice big fireball right at you, and there's too many Narutos around here for you to try escape if I do. Give us the scroll, and they'll be no more trouble."

The sand genin could see they were far too out matched to keep this up. One of them pulled out the heaven scroll and tossed it to them, "Fine, but this isn't over."

Naruto caught it and jumped back up in the trees to meet his teammates, "It is for now."

* * *

Once the fight was over and they were in a safe location, Naruto sat down and put the scrolls next to him on the ground. He took of his shirt and turned it inside out, his teammates looking at him curiously. Naruto placed a brush he had pulled out of his pocket on the inside out shirt and started to make some kind symbols on it. Once he finished it, he grabbed the scrolls and placed them on symbol he had drawn. He put his hand over them and in a puff of smoke the scroll disappeared.

Kakashi was majorly impressed, "Naruto, that was awesome. So we can just pretend we don't have any scrolls and pull them out of the seal once we get to the tower. Kakashi's gotta say Naruto, that's freaking amazing!"

Naruto smiled brightly at the praise, "Thanks, sealing really is cool isn't it?"

Mito was more worried about finding a safe place to stay at the moment, "We'll have to set up camp before too much longer. Let's go find a safe spot sleep for the night."

The two boys nodded and headed out, unaware of a dark presence looming above them. A strange Grass ninja watched them and gave a strange kind of chuckle, "Kukuku, you or your cousin? I really can't decide. Either one of you would just be so perfect. We'll just have to wait and see I suppose."

The Grass-nin just kept watching them as they left to set up camp. Before long they would have to formal meet. Kakashi seemed like the perfect vessel, but then again so did his cousin. It was really a matter of which person would be easier to acquire. Both of them would be tested than the proper one would be chosen. It was just a matter of time really.

Team 11 finally jumped out of the Grass-nin's sight, who then chuckled once more, "Kukuku, I'm so glad I came these exams."

* * *

Team 11 had spent the better part of an hour just trying to find a place to sleep for the night, with little success. The problem was that they were in the freaking forest of death, so pretty much nowhere was safe enough to try and sleep.

Naruto suddenly stopped them, "Hold up, I think we've got company."

Kakashi and Mito stopped and quieted down. Everything was extremely quite. That was until Kakashi creamed, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Mito smacked him over the head, "Kakashi, what are you doing?"

Kakashi rubbed his head, "What? Kakashi was just saying hi to his cousin."

Mito gave him a funny look, "Cousin?"

Sasuke and the rest of team 7 jumped down to meet them. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked, "How'd you see us coming?"

Kakashi pointed to his eyes, "When Naruto told Kakashi someone was coming, he activated his Sharingan. Kakashi was able to see you even though you were kind far way. When Kakashi saw that it was you guys he deactivated it."

Sasuke nodded, "Good thinking. You guys got your two scrolls yet?"

Kakashi was about to answer, when Naruto said, "Wait a second, how do we know you guys are really you? Hinata, what did I call you at dinner the other night?"

Hinata blushed heavily, "Your sweet little Hinata-chan."

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "Yup, it's them."

Sasuke gaged, "That's the most sickeningly sweet thing I've ever heard."

Hinata huffed, "That attitude's why you don't have a girlfriend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, I'm smart is the reason I don't have a girlfriend."

Hinata was about fire back when Sai cut in, "This isn't the time or place for this."

Hinata and Sasuke knew he was right, but they weren't happy about it. Hinata turned to Naruto, "We've got both or our scrolls already, what about you guys?"

Naruto smirked, "Yup, took from some Sand genin."

Sasuke chuckled, "Nice, we got ours from a team of Mist ninjas."

Hinata suggested, "Since we've both got our scrolls, why don't we set up camp together? We can watch each other's back on the way to the tower."

They couldn't see why not, "Sure, you got any spot in mind?"

Sai apparently had an answer, "There's a small clearing we passed not far from here, I think it'd really be perfect."

Kakashi liked the sound of that, "Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way Sai!"

* * *

Once they got to the clearing, they had camp set up in no time. Mito and Sai went out to get water and food while Hinata and Kakashi formed a perimeter around the area and Naruto and Sasuke set up camp. Once they had everything all set up, they got the watch schedule set up and cooked the fish that Sai had caught over the fire. Hinata had some herbs around, and proved to be a very good cook. All of them agreed, teaming up was a great idea.

* * *

Sasuke was the fourth one on watch, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi all having gone already. He watched as they slept peacefully, chests going up and down as breathed in and out. It was dead quiet, the only sounds he heard were the owls and some crickets. It was a beautifully peaceful night. It was funny, the forest of death was filled with horrible monsters and deadly plants, but it was also kind of beautiful. Once the dust had settled and the moonlight hit it, it was an amazing place.

Sasuke took a deep breath and admired the scenery a little while longer. His shift was almost over, so he stood up to wake up Sai for his shift. Just as he was about to go back to camp, he heard a voice not far off, "A mesmerizing place, isn't it? People are just too foolish to appreciate real beauty."

Sasuke turned around to find some kind of Grass-nin standing on a nearby branch. He was about to call to his friends when he heard, "Kukuku, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want to get your cousin hurt, would you?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The Grass-nin removed the hat they had been wearing to reveal a white, sickly looking man. The man began to chuckled, "Kukuku, I understand my teammate is your sensei. Too bad you got the weakest of the sannin as your sensei. I would've been a much better choice for someone with as much talent as you."

Sasuke started to piece it together, "Wait, you're…"

The man threw his head back in laughter. He was clearly enjoying this very much, "Yes, Orochimaru of the sannin."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. What the hell was Orochimaru doing here in the chunin exams. Orochimaru jumped next to him and began to circle him like he was stalking his prey, "I considered both you and your cousin for my next vessel, but Kakashi's just got too many risks tied to him. He's the Hokage's son, he has no reason to leave the Leaf. It just wouldn't be the smart choice."

Sasuke really wasn't liking where this was going, "And what about me?"

Orochimaru was so glad he asked, "When it comes to you, I can easily concoct some story in which you join me to avenge your clan."

Sasuke was really starting to dislike this guy, "And just how do you intend to get me to go with you?"

Orochimaru made a one handed seal and gave a dark smile, "For an Uchiha, you very poor with your genjutsu. You didn't even notice when I left the little gift for your cousin."

Sasuke suddenly heard the sound of Kakashi groaning, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Orochimaru loved this kids anger, "Oh, that's simple. A little seal I put on his neck, and that was just little sample of what it can do by the way. Any moment I want to, I can activate said seal to its full potency, killing him instantly. If you refuse any request I make of you, I won't hesitate to use it."

Sasuke ground his teeth, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru simply turned away, "Don't worry about that for now. We'll be in touch."

Orochimaru vanished into the trees and Sasuke turned to see his cousin was once again sleeping peacefully. Sasuke had no idea what Orochimaru wanted with him, but he knew it wasn't good. He said he'd make a good 'vessel', whatever the hell that meant. He didn't bother to wake Sai up for his shift, not like he was going to sleep tonight anyways.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42, the end of the second exam and the segway into the next preliminaries. I'll also be having the start of a little battle between two talented medical ninjas in this chapter, Kabuto vs Rin! I've been itching to do that fight for a while now, and this'll be the chapter and the next one I finally get to do it in! We've got a lot lined up for this chapter, so pay close attention. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito looked over the battle plans that Jiraiya and presented him, thinking in his head how lucky he was his sensei knew so much about Orochimaru's battle strategies. Orochimaru was a trickster, he relied on his opponents not knowing what he had in hidden up his sleeve. His plan had been to attack the Leaf at a time they wouldn't expect it, sneak a tailed-beast in to destroy their village, and do it all during the Chunin exams to cause maximum damage. Sadly for him, the element of surprise had taken for all of those. The dirty snake had lost his greatest weapon.

Rin knocked on the door to her husbands office and walked inside, "Hey Obito-kun, how are you doing?"

Obito was glad Rin had stopped by, he hadn't gotten to see her as much since he became Hokage, "I'm doing alright. Jiraiya's really given us some great plans for the counterattack here."

Rin walked over and gave her husband a small kiss, "Glad to hear it, anything that takes some of the worry off your mind is a good thing."

Obito got a worried look on his face, "You aren't regretting letting me take this job are you? I feel like I'm neglecting you and Kakashi lately. Both of you mean the world to me, you know that don't you?"

Rin giggled softly at her husband, "Sweetie, I don't regret you taking this job for a second. I know you're doing everything you can for Kakashi and I and if you had more time to spend with us you would. When you became Hokage, I knew that I was going to have to share you with the rest of the village, but I knew you needed to do it. It would have been selfish of me to tell you not to take this job, you're a great man and the village needs you just as much as I do."

Obito held his wife close to him, "I don't know about that. There's plenty of things that I do to you that I'd never do to the rest of the village."

Rin blushed, "Fair point."

Obito remembered something and took a scroll of his desk, "By the way, what do you make of this Kabuto kid?"

Rin looked over the scroll, "Wait, he's a genin? All this time I thought he was a jonin. Guess I never really asked him, just kind of assumed because of how good he was."

Obito got very interested, "I've heard he's good, but is he really a jonin level medic?"

Rin gave him a simple nod and kept reading, "Even if he was working for Orochimaru, why would he stay a genin? Wouldn't it be better for him to get higher up and more trusted around here?"

Obito didn't think it was that simple, "Kabuto's an expert in espionage. He knows that if he's still just a simple genin medical ninja that no one will pay any attention to him."

Rin kept looking the scroll and asked her husband, "Is there a reason you haven't pulled him out of the exam yet?"

Obito didn't understand why he would, "What good would that do us? We already know everything we need to know about Orochimaru and he's not some major threat is he?"

Rin could see her husband didn't know much how dangerous medic could be, "You haven't told Tsunade or Shizune about this have you?" Obito shook his head and Rin sighed, "Sweetie, medic-nin's like Kabuto can be extremely dangerous in a combat situation."

Obito wasn't so sure, "His file doesn't say anything about having any particular skill in combat."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Well yeah, he's a spy for crying out loud."

Obito shook his head, "This kid has had way too many close calls to on mission to be any real threat."

That's when Rin realized where the miscommunication was coming from, "Obito-kun, these injuries were close calls because he wanted them to be. Med-nins get good enough, they start being able to actually put themselves in near death situations. Notice all of these injuries involved a knife just barely missing a vital organ or a bone breaking in just the right place to immobilize but not kill. This isn't the work of an weakling, it's the work of a brilliant med-nin who's too dangerous to leave out there."

Obito felt his stomach start to sink, "I'll send someone out as soon as I can. You're the expert here, who would be the best person to go after him?"

Rin thought about it for a second, "Tsunade's busy preparing for Orochimaru and Shizune's not as good as I am in combat. I think I'd be the best choice for this one."

Obito was about to object, but suddenly stopped himself. What right did he have to say it was too dangerous when he was the Hokage, the most dangerous job in the village, "Alright, but please be careful."

Rin gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, I always am. Did you have anyone in mind as to who to send with me or do I get to choose my own team?"

Obito shrugged, "You know way more about medical ninjutsu than I do, so I'll leave the choice of a team to you."

Rin thought about it for a second and said, "I'll just have Itachi lead me their. He can keep anyone on side at bay with his genjutsu while I capture Kabuto."

Obito wrote up and scroll and handed it to her, "Just give him this. You'll need some kind of confirmation to pull someone out of the exam."

Rin took the scroll and nodded, "Alright sweetie, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Obito still didn't like this, but knew his wife was right, "Best of luck Rin-chan."

* * *

Team 7 and Team 11 ran towards the tower as fast as they could manage. They all wanted to be out of this forest as fast as possible, especially since several rival genin teams were out for their blood so they could take the scrolls. Naruto had sealed team 7's scroll out of sight as well, just to be safe. All of them couldn't help but notice Sasuke was acting very strange.

_Flashback_

_Sai had asked him when they first woke up, "Um Broody, why didn't you wake me up?"_

_Sasuke just snorted, "Don't worry about."_

_Kakashi of course spoke, "Oh, Kakashi thinks Sasuke is grumpy. Sasuke, you know you get grumpy when you don't sleep."_

_Sasuke scowled and snapped, "I'm not in the mood today Kakashi."_

_None of them could believe what they just heard. Sasuke never yelled at Kakashi, ever. Those were two of the closest people they knew. Kakashi was visibly hurt and said in a very small voice, "Kakashi's sorry…"_

_Sasuke saw what he'd done and felt awful, "Kakashi I...I didn't mean that. I'm just kinda nervous ok...Sasuke is sorry."_

_Kakashi went back to his usual happy go lucky self as soon as he heard that, "Okay, if you're talking like Kakashi you must really be sorry."_

_Kakashi went gather up some of their things and Mito went up to Sasuke, "I didn't know you talked like that with Kakashi."_

_Sasuke looked rather embarrassed, "I do it with him sometimes so he doesn't feel weird. It's not a big deal."_

_Mito smirked at him, "Right, keep telling yourself that Sasuke."_

_End Flashback_

That had been about an hour ago. The werent' too far off from the tower at this point, maybe half an hour away. Sasuke still seemed to be off in his own little world and Kakashi was clearly worried about his cousin, "Sasuke, are you sure you're okay? Kakashi and the rest of the group can stop if you need to rest or something."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Let's just keep moving."

Kakashi really wanted to know what was wrong with his cousin, but could see he wasn't going to get any answers. He'd have to wait until they got to the tower to try and press him about it again.

* * *

Kabuto gave a small chuckle as he looked at the corpses of some hidden Waterfall genin around him. His pathetic teammates would have no idea just how powerful he actually was. They would just think he had stolen this scroll by some stroke of luck. He could kill those fools without them even knowing he was anywhere near them. Sometimes this village made it too easy on him.

Kabuto tucked the scroll in his pocket just in time to hear someone call out, "Kabuto, I'm afraid we'll have to pull you out of these exams."

Kabuto turned around to the see the proctor and the Hokages wife behind them, "Hello there proctor-san. If you're talking about the dead bodies, I found them this way and even if I hadn't I wouldn't have broken any rules."

Rin sent a false smile, "We just need to have a little chat with you. If you wouldn't mind coming to the Hokages office with us that is."

Kabuto had given the smile to several people over the years, so he spotted it in a second, "I think I will leave the exam, but I won't be going to the Hokage's office. See you around proctor-san."

Itachi gave a devious smirk, "Yes, you will."

His body burst into a bunch of crows and Rin cracked her knuckles, "He's gonna make sure no one interferes while take you down and drag out of here."

Kabuto could see he was in for a fight, "Two talented combat ready med-nin. This should be interesting."

Rin charged at him, "You got that right."

* * *

Once they finally reached the tower, Naruto unsealed the scrolls and they flashed them to the guards, turns out they were the first ones who had gotten there too. They entered the tower and took a brief look around. The whole place was covered in some kind of green tile. It a giant statue shaped like hands at the end of the room and balcony up top. Everyone was busy admiring the room, Kakashi had read the writing on the wall, which seemed to have some kind of meaning behind it, and had started messing with the scrolls.

Mito looked over and realized Kakashi had opened them and laid them over top of one another, "Kakashi what are you…"

Before she could finish, smoke filled the room and no one could see for a short time. When it cleared, Anko and Jiraiya and were standing in front of them. Anko was grinning ear to ear, "First ones here, nice job gakis."

Naruto couldn't believe it, "Kakashi, how did you know to do that?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi just read the writing on the wall."

Naruto just shook his head and chose not to question it. Jiraiya had heard about the number of teams that had passed the first part of the exams. He knew what was likely going to happen, "If as many teams as I think pass as I think will, then they're going to have to do some kind of combat elimination round to see who gets to the final part of the exam. You guys just rest up and keep your heads in the game. You're not out of the water just yet.

They all nodded and began to chat about what they would do for the elimination rounds. Kakashi spent most of his time trying to cheer up his cousin, who was still thinking hard about something. To put it simply, all of them had important something on their mind.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43, time for the fight between Kabuto and Rin and the preliminaries. It took me a little bit to figure out who all I was gonna have make it to the final round, but I've finally decided. The really hard part was figuring out who would fight who and how to have it play out so that my choices would actually play out. My laptops not fixed yet, but I'll be able to post almost everyday until it is. Key word being almost. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Itachi watched in awe as Kabuto and Rin went back and forth at one another. He had no idea medical ninjas could be this impressive in a fight. The only combat able med-nin on this level he'd ever heard of was lady Tsunade. Yet, this was one of the greatest battles he'd ever seen.

Kabuto was clearly the quicker of the two, however his attacks weren't all that powerful. His reflexes were almost on par with his speed as well. However, his chakra scalpels are where he really shined. They were his most power assets, since he could use them at a level that no other ninja he knew of could.

Rin speed was relatively good, but her strength was on a level Kabuto couldn't even dream of at the moment. Thanks to Tsunade's training with the the super strength technique and her practice with taijutsu, Rin was one hell of a fighter. She was easily one of the Leaf's most powerful kunoichi.

After ducking, and narrowly avoiding a kick in the head, Kabuto took another slash at Rin with one of his chakra scalpels. Rin jumped back and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a small fissure heading straight for Kabuto.

Kabuto's foot fell into the fissure and Rin took the opportunity to strike. She jumped into the air and prepared to knock him out. Rin's fist landed inches from his head, Kabuto's reflexes saved him at the last second. He reactivated his chakra scalpel and went to shove it into her abdomen.

Rin stomped on the ground, causing a small earthquake. This made Kabuto to lose his balance before he could finish his attack. It was time to end this fight. She charged her fist up just enough so that she wouldn't kill him. Shoving it into his gut, Rin sent Kabuto flying into a tree.

Kabuto, by some miracle, stood up and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. Three dead bodies were unsealed and Kabuto was some how controlling them like puppets. He sent the charging straight at Rin. Rin didn't even flinch, she charged right back at them. One of them pulled out a blade and swung at Rin. She caught the blade in both hands and kicked the corpse in the shin, then grabbed its head and slammed it into her knee. It's skull was crush, immobilizing it. Another corpse came at her, but Rin grabbed it's arm and threw it at the other corpse. She jumped into the arm and slammed down the corpses, finishing them once and for all.

Kabuto went to make his escape, but Rin slammed her fist into the ground even harder than before. It created a fissure twice as big as the first one, which Kabuto immediately found himself tripping into. This time he didn't have time to dodge the punch Rin sent right to his head, knocking him out cold.

Itachi jumped down from where he was standing, "An impressive battle. How long will he be out for?"

Rin looked him over and shrugged, "Not really sure. We'll just tie him up and drag him back."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Do you have rope?"

Rin pulled the ninja wire out of Kabuto's bag, "Actually, I was gonna borrowed his."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh, "Well played Lady Rin, well played."

Rin finished tying Kabuto up when she heard something moving in the bushes. She walked over to find a girl with green hair hiding in there, cuddling her legs for dear life. When she saw someone was there with her, she gasped, "Please don't hurt me. I promise not to hurt anyone, I won't even go back the Waterfall."

Run carefully put a hand on the girls shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you. Could you please tell me your name and what happened?"

The girl wiped her eyes, "I'm Fu from the hidden Waterfall. That guy started killing my teammates so I figured he was another assassin someone had sent after me. He seemed really strong, so I just hid in the bushes and prayed he would just take the scroll. I can't believe he killed them..."

Rin didn't understand, "Why do they want to kill you sweetie? Who's doing this to you?

Fu sniffed, "My village. I'm a jinjuriki and everyone at my village is scared of me."

Rin looked at Itachi, "Take Kabuto back without me. I'm gonna see if I can help her out."

Itachi grabbed Kabuto and nodded, "Of course Lady Rin."

Rin picked up Fu who held her tightly. Poor girl was scared to death. Looks like Rin was gonna have to figure out exactly what to do with her for a while.

The deadline for the second portion of the exam had finally come. All of the rookie twelve and team had passed, along with the sand siblings and the sound ninjas. The final two teams to arrive had been Kurotsuchi's team and Samui's.

Obito, who had arrived just a few moments earlier, stood up to give his speak. Most Kages would drag this speech out for what seemed like hours, but Obito never really did that. His speech was over in a mere five minutes.

Obito stood up and said, "For years, we've been using this exam to decided who should be promoted to chunin. To be quite honest, it's more of way for the villages to show how well off they're doing financially and how powerful our armies are. But for these genin, it means a hell of a lot more. It's a right of passage, proof that they don't someone to hold their hands anymore. I'm amazed that this many shinobi have gotten this far. The fact that you've forced us to do a preliminary round it's something that I never would have expected in a million years. I leave the rest of the explaining to Heyate. If you would please begin."

A walked out of the shadows coughing, "I will be proctor of the second, cough, of the preliminary round. The matches will be chosen, cough, randomly. Would anyone like to back out of the exam?"

Sasuke ground his teeth. He hated to do this, but Orochimaru had left him no choice, "I'm backing out."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke laid on his bedding, everyone else was asleep at the moment. He hadn't slept in past two days since Orochimaru told him about the seal he'd placed on Kakashi. The only other team that had showed up so far was the sand siblings. They'd been told to stay in here until the exams were over, leaving Sasuke very little time to think through everything over._

_A disgustingly slimy voice entered the room, "I'm afraid we've got a little something we must discuss Sasuke."_

_Sasuke winced as he heard that voice, "What do you want you damn snake?"_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Kukuku, nice to see you too. I'm afraid that I need you to back out of the preliminary rounds."_

_Sasuke frowned, "They aren't even sure they're going to have preliminary rounds yet, are they?"_

_Orochimaru hated explaining himself, "They'll be a preliminary round, I can already that much. Now, you're going to back out them."_

_Sasuke looked around to see Orochimaru was on the balcony, "Why in the hell would I do that?"_

_Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Stop asking dumb questions Sasuke. I have no use for you in the chunin exams. Where I have use for you, is preparing to extract you after the chunin exams."_

_Sasuke suddenly realised what that meant, "You're making me leave the village? My whole life is here, my friends are here."_

_Orochimaru gave him a dark smile, "That's true. If you stay you'll even get to go to Kakashi funeral with them."_

_Sasuke had to keep himself from screaming, "This is bullshit. How did you even get the seal on Kakashi without waking him up?"_

_Orochimaru was really tired of all of these questions, "A simple sedative from one of my slithering friends. He never felt a thing. Just back out of the exams."_

_Sasuke was going to object, but Orochimaru was already gone. Looks like he had no choice._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi screamed, "What are you doing Sasuke? why would you back out?"

Sasuke knew he had to think of something fast, "I'm not feeling well at the moment."

Mito was about smack him, "Are you kidding me? That's why you're backing out of the exam?"

Sasuke had no idea what to say, "It's a little more than just that. My chakra system feels all off, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me fighting right now."

Now that sounded somewhat plausible. Jiraiya looked at his student and nodded, "Not like he can't take it again in six months. You'll just get yourself hurt if you're not feeling well. Why don't you go see Shizune? You might get back in time to fight."

Hayate shook his head, "No, once you're out, you're out. Are you in or, cough, out?"

Sasuke saw his way out and took it, "I just don't feel right. I'm gonna back out."

Kakashi was heartbroken, "But Kakashi wanted to compete with his cousin."

Sasuke patted him on the back, "It'll be just fine. You'd better kick some ass for me."

Kakashi suddenly bounced back, "Of course! Kakashi will kick tons of ass for his cousin!"

Sasuke laughed and Jiraiya handed him a scroll, "Just give this to Shizune and she'll check you out."

Sasuke took it and said goodbye to everyone, silently thanking god he had thought of something. Kurotsuchi and Samui's teammates all backed out. Their missions were to make sure Kurotsuchi and Samui could complete their missions. They were told to back out as soon as they got to a point that they were no longer needed.

Hayate looked around, "That leave 22 competitors. The first, cough, names will now be drawn."

Hayate walked over and pulled two names from a small box that was brought in by another ninja. He read the names out loud, "Naruto Namikaze vs Choji Akimichi."

* * *

Kabuto's eyes slowly drifted open as he looked around at the room he was in. The room was a simple gray color, and the only thing in the room was the chair he was currently tied to. Looks like he'd been captured by Rin. It was kind of disappointing to him. For years he'd thought that he was the Leaf's second most powerful medic, but it looks like Rin was currently holding that title.

Ibiki walked knocked on the door and walked into the room, "So you're Kabuto. Gotta say you did a damn fine job staying under our radar. I don't even wanna think what would've happened if you hadn't overplayed your hand with those genin back there. Why don't you just tell us what you know and I'll make it easier on you?"

Kabuto scoffed, "I'm one of the finest spies in the elemental nations. You think I'd give it up that easily?"

Ibiki frowned, "Finest spy in the elemental nations huh? But wasn't a bunch of genin that made you?"

Kabuto got defensive, "I underestimated those kids. Guess everybody has a bad day."

Ibiki shrugged, "If you say so. Guess you're gonna go for the hard way then."

Kabuto sneered, "You don't scare me."

Ibiki went to the door, "Too bad for you I'm not the one leading the integration."

Kabuto didn't understand. He was about to object when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, "I'm gonna enjoy this. I've been wanting a piece of that snake for years, but I guess I'll settle for his little whipping boy."

Kabuto knew that voice, "Anko Umino, you must be loving this."

Anko walked out in front of him, "Oh, I am. How in the hell could you bring yourself to help that sick son of bitch?"

Kabuto knew she wouldn't understand, "Lord Orochimaru and I understand the world so much better than the average person. He gave me my purpose, the reason I get up every morning. The more knowledge I gain, the more I learn who I really am. I can't let myself be held back by morality like you fools."

Anko took a kunai out of her pouch and threw it just centimeters from Kabuto's groin, "In that case, why don't I teach you about pain? All of that pain you and the snake have put people through over the years. That's what I want you to think about while I do this. I want you to imagine all of the people you've done this to and just how many people you've done it to. This is going to be your own little slice of hell, payback from every person you've hurt. You're going to be begging for death before this is all said and done."

Kabuto suddenly found himself in a cold sweat, "Please, the Leaf would never let you do something like that."

Anko shook her head, "Sorry, but we've got hundreds, maybe thousands of lives in the balance. We're not going to worry about the morality of putting someone like you in pain."

Kabuto could see he wasn't going to get out of this. Question was, just how long could he bite the bullet before he gave in?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44, lets get on with preliminaries! Time for Naruto to face off against Choji. I have no idea why, but I really think that was a good choice for the first fight. Some of the fights will be canon and some won't. I've stated before that I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so this is gonna be a hard chapter for me to write. If you're not crazy for this fight, I'll understand. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy to be facing one of his friends, but he knew that the odds were that was what was going to happen. There were only 5 people their he didn't consider his friends as it was. Choji was his ramen buddy, so he hated to have to fight him. However, he wasn't going easy on him either.

Naruto walked over and shook Choji's hand, "Good luck. You'd better not hold back."

Choji nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Hayate raised his hand to start the match, "Match 1, Choji vs Naruto, will now begin. In 3, 2, 1. BEGIN!"

Neither of them wasted any time, Naruto made a little over a dozen clones and sent them all at Choji. Choji made his favorite hand seal and his body began to expand, "Human Boulder!"

Choji turned into a giant spinning boulder heading for Naruto at full speed. Most of the didn't have time to run, but the real Naruto got out of the way as soon as he saw Choji transform.

Choji hit the wall and left a rather large crater. He managed to turn himself around and aim himself at Naruto again. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize Choji couldn't turn once he got rolling, something Naruto could use to his advantage.

Naruto made some hand deals and and summoned one of his toads. He whispered to the toad, who then nodded. The toads cheeks began to fill up and he spit oil on the ground.

Choji started to roll towards them, but lost control when he hit the oil. He spun so fast that the whole arena shook when he hit the wall. Naruto had barely had time to get out of the way. The big boned genin was knocked out.

Hayate yelled out, "Choji is unable to continue, Naruto is the winner!"

They got back up the baloney and Choji was layed next to his teammates and Naruto was congratulated by his. Kakashi was the most excited of all, "Naruto did awesome, Kakashi can't wait for his turn."

Hayate called out next, "Kurotsuchi and Samui, please come down the the arena."

Samui shot Naruto a wink as she went down and Kurotsuchi blew him a kiss. Hinata scowled and Naruto put his arm around her, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm all yours."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Hinata gave him a dreamy smile, "Glad to hear it Naruto-kun."

The two women had gotten down to the arena and Hayate raised his hand, "Kurotsuchi vs Samui, begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Samui moved first, launching a flurry of shuriken the rock ninja. Kurotsuchi jumped back, the shuriken missing her by just inches. She made some hand seals and put her hand to her mouth. Much to everyone's surprise, she shot a massive cloud of ash at Samui.

Samui braced herself for the hit, but the ash didn't really hurt. It was some kind of trap, it wasn't meant to hurt. It's purpose was to blind Samui and force her to breathe the ash in.

Pulling out her tanto, Samui closed her eyes and began to rely on her other senses to fight Kurotsuchi. She heard someone running at her at took a slash at them with her tanto. Rather than blood, the blade cut through ash. It was freaking clone!

Kurotsuchi could see she was focused elsewhere, so she knew it was time to finish this. After making a few more hand seals, see slammed get fist into the ground. Small cracks formed around her fist like a spider web, and stone from the ground flew at Samui. She didn't have time to dodge, taking the full brunt of the blow.

When the ash cleared, Samui was out cold on the ground. Kurotsuchi gave a little bow to Naruto and Hayate called out, "Samui is unable to continue, Kurotsuchi is the winner."

Hinata huffed, "I was hoping both of them would get the stuffing beaten out of them, or at least that one of them would break a bone or something ."

Naruto laughed, "You've got some interesting hobbies sweetie."

Kakashi popped up, "Kakashi likes to collect masks. It soothes him."

Hinata was couldn't help but giggle. Kakashi always had a way making people laugh in any situation.

The next names were called down, "Temari and Tenten, please come down to the center of the arena."

Kankuro went pale, "Oh shit..."

Gaara looked at his older brother, "What's the issue? Either way, someone you care about will win."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Whenever your girlfriend has to fight your sister, it's not a good thing."

The two ninjas walked down to the arena, the knot never leaving Kankuro's stomach.

* * *

Sasuke walked back from the hospital with a small frown on his face. Shizune had bought the story about his chakra feeling off and ran a few test on him. She said that it was a little off, but nothing major. It was probably because of some stress is what she told him. Oh, he was stressed alright.

He pretend to be down about not being in the exams and Shizune said that he made the right choice and he could just take it again in six months. Sasuke went home to try and think of some way out of all of this. To try and make sure that the sick son of a bitch wouldn't get whatever he was after. While he didn't have any idea of what he would do, he knew he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Obito did his best to try and process everything that was going on , "So the hidden Waterfall's jinjuriki, container the seven tailed locust, Fu had her team slaughtered and now she's with us, I get that part. But you're telling me they just sent us a message telling us they don't want her back?"

Rin sighed, "They're not a village that's ever going to be a major military power, so they don't think that there's any point in having a jinjuriki. Her parents tied years ago, so there's no one left there that cares about her. They've been looking an excuse to get rid of her for a while now."

Obito cringed slightly at that last part. He knew what it was like to feel unwanted, "So how exactly are we going to help her?"

Rin already had a plan made up in get head, "She's kind of latched on to me. I was the one who found her and I've been the one checking up on her at the hotel she's staying at. It's probably best if she stays with us for a while."

Obito chuckled at the thought of having another person staying at the mansion, "Sooner or later we're going to run out of room there."

Rin smirked at her husband, "We can always build on some new rooms."

Obito shook his head, "How do we always end up being the one who takes everyone in?"

Rin walked over and sat on her husbands lap, "Because you don't have the heart to turn anyone away. It's one of the things I love about you."

Obito held his wife close to him, "Go tell her she can stay with us when you get the chance."

Rin nodded, "Alright, did Anko get anywhere with Kabuto?"

Obito had some good news on that front, "Oh yeah. He spilled his guts and gave us some great info. Anko didn't use as much of her torture as usual, more mental games than anything. He was begging her to stop talking in just twenty minutes."

Rin was impressed, "Wow, go Anko. So what did he tell you?"

Obito wasn't sure how to answer that without terrifying her, "Just that Orochimaru's got some special weapon up his sleeve. We've already figured out how to counter it though."

Rin didn't like the sound of that, "What special weapon?"

Obito shrugged, "Don't worry about, it's already taken care of. It'll take too long to explain and you've got to go talk to Fu."

Rin couldn't argue with that, "Fine, but you'll be telling me sooner or later."

Obito breathed a sigh of relief. He'd dodge a bullet there.

* * *

Fu looked around her hotel room with a small frown on her face. It wasn't a very homey place to stay, it had plain brown walls and a lumpy bed. To be honest, it was kind of a dump.

There was a knock at the door and Fu got up to answer it. She was very pleased when she opened the door, "Lady Rin! I'm so glad to see you!"

Rin gave her a gentle smile, "You can just call me Rin. We just heard back from the hidden Waterfall."

Fu wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, "Do they...do they want me back?"

Rin knew Fu was gonna be crushed by this, "Actually, they want you to stay here."

Fu looked down, "I figured that much. So what do you want to do with me?"

Rin reached out and gave the girl a hug, "Don't say it like that. We were actually hoping you'd stay with me and my husband."

Fu's head shot up, "But you're married to the Hokage!"

Rin giggled, "He is indeed. We have several close friends who stay with us, we've got so much room after all. You'll stay with us, won't you?"

Fu nodded vigorously, "Of course, thank you so much!"

Rin was glad to hear it, "Go back a bag. We'll leave a soon as you you're ready."

Fu ran to grab her bag with a huge smile on her face. Looks like things were going to turn around for here after all.

* * *

Obito shuffled nervously in his chair as he thought about the battle to come how he was going to tell Rin. He had faced some powerful opponents in his life, but three Hokages? That was a lot even for him. Orochimaru was going to sacrifice three of his ninja's to revive three of the most fear men who'd ever lived, and Obito had to join Sarutobi and the others and pray that he could defeat them.

The First Hokage, master of the hidden wood style. A real legend, only Madara Uchiha was ever able to give him any kind of challenge, or at least that's what the older generation said anyways. The Second Hokage, the strongest water elemental who had ever lived, except maybe Kisame Hoshigaki. He could use extremely powerful water justus without being anywhere near water. Last, but not least, the Fourth Hokage. His legendary teleportation techniques were feared far and wide.

If everything Kabuto told them about that jutsu was true, then this wouldn't be an easy fight. Even with all the help he'd have, the odds didn't seem great. Obito never thought he'd see the day he had to fight his own sensei.

Strange thing was he wasn't actually afraid of the fight itself, just telling Rin about it. As strong as the people he was facing were, he knew he had the entire village and his family to protect so he couldn't lose. With something like that on the line, there was no way even the Hokages could beat him. Obito wasn't afraid, just determined. This was going to be one of the greatest battle's the Leaf had ever seen and Obito wasn't about to give up. He would make sure the Leaf and everyone in it was safe. You could count on that.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45, on with the second part of the preliminaries. I've been going over in my head who's going to face who over and over again, and it's been a pain in the butt trying to make it so that everything plays out like I planned it to. The only thing that's been really hard about that is making the fights believable, you know making sure that you could actually believe this guy could beat this guy and stuff like that. It's chapters like this that make me hate writing fight scenes so much. I'm really trying hard though to make these fight scenes the best they can possibly be. Oh, and I know Minato can't be properly revived, I'm going to use that later on. Well enough talking, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Temari and Tenten looked nervously at each other from across the arena. They had become really good friends ever since Tenten had started dating Kankuro, so neither of them were looking foreword to this.

On the same token though, neither of them were going to give up after getting this far. Tenten called over, "Nothing personal Temari, but I'm gonna have to kick the crap out of you right now."

Temari smirked. She was glad to see Tenten would be going all out, "Sorry Tenten, but you're the one who's going home here."

Hayate could see the two were quite ready to fight. He raised up his hand, "Temari vs Tenten. Begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Tenten grabbed three kunai in each hand and threw them at Temari. Temari didn't bother to move, the kunai just went right around her. The weapons mistress just stared, "But...I never miss. My aims perfect."

Lee, who had decided to go stand by Kankuro, couldn't believe it. He screamed, "It is impossible! Tenten would never miss a stationary target!"

Kankuro was ready to smack him, "True, but Temari's got something special to deal with ranged weapons. Ten-chan drew the worst possible person she could have."

Lee frowned, "Surely there is something she can do?"

Kankuro sighed, "How the hell am I supposed to bounce back from this? Ten-chan's gonna be pist."

Tenten was suddenly wishing that she had been sparing with Temari all those times they'd hung out. Would've made this whole fight a hell of a lot easier. She got out one of her scrolls and launched as many weapons as she could manage at her. Once again, they just went right past Temari without leaving a scratch.

Temari had her fan out now, with one of the blue dots showing, "This is moon one, when you see all three it's over."

Tenten was really hoping to save this for the finals, but she was out of options. She pulled out two scrolls and went to her signature move, "Twin Rising Dragons!"

The scroll shot into the air and Tenten launched hundreds of weapons at Temari. Temari went to the second moon on her fan and swung it as hard as she could. The weapons flew back and Temari yelled over to Tenten, "Sorry about this, it might sting a bit."

Temari released the final moon and took one last swing at Tenten. She braced herself as best she could, but she still got plenty of small cuts on her arms.

Hayate knew it was time to end the match, "Tenten is unable to continue, Temari is the winner."

Temari walked over and helped Tenten up, "Not good for a long range weapon user to draw me as their first opponent."

Tenten couldn't really argue with that, "Tell me about it."

Kankuro ran up to his girlfriend, "You alright?"

Tenten pouted a little bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't believe I got knocked out."

Kankuro tried to make her feel better, "You got Temari to use all three moons, that's pretty impressive."

Tenten could tell what he was trying to do pretty quickly, "Thanks, but don't try and butter me up too much. I'm not mad at you or Temari, mostly just myself."

Kankuro gave a small sigh of relief, " Thank god. I wasn't lying though, you did great out there."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Her boyfriend was trying hard, but you couldn't really cheer her up at this point, "Glad one of us thinks that."

Hayate called out the next names, "Kankuro and Zaku, please come down to the center of the arena."

Kankuro cracked his knuckles, "Looks like I'm up next. Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long."

Tenten gave a small laugh at his overconfidence, "If you say so. Just don't hurt the Sound guy too bad, okay?"

Kankuro jumped down yelling back to his girlfriend, "I make no promises!"

Zaku heard the whole thing and growled at the puppet master, "I don't know who you think you are, but you're going down makeup boy!"

Kankuro's eye started to twitch, "It's war paint! I'm so kicking your ass!"

Hayate raised his hand to start the match, "Kankuro vs Zaku. The battle will begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Kankuro pulled out his favorite puppet, Crow, and launched some smoke bombs at Zaku. Zaku notice the purple tint to the smoke and figured they must be laced with some kind of toxin. He was careful not to breath in and raised his hands which had to nozzles in the palms. Compressed air shot out and the smoke blew away. Sadly, for Zaku, the smoke was more of a distraction than anything. He saw a flurry of senbon coming his and didn't have time to dodge all of them. While he did jump out of the way, several of the senbon still got embedded in his arm.

That's when Kankuro called over, "Those are laced with a fast acting poison from the hidden Sand. You'll be dead in less than five minutes if you don't surrender and I give you the antidote."

Zaku cursed under his breath, "Shit...fine, I cave."

Hayate couldn't believe it. The whole thing transpired in less than a minute, "Zaku has forfeited, Kankuro is the winner."

Kankuro pulled the antidote out of his pocket and tossed it to him, "Never make fun of a puppetmaster."

Zaku swallowed the antidote and walked back to his friends with an embarrassed look on his face. Kankuro got up to the balcony and Tenten gaped, "Wow! You said it'd be quick but that was just amazing."

Kankuro smiled at the praise, "Yeah, I did pretty good alright."

Tenten leaned in his ear and whispered, "Maybe I'll give you a little reward later for doing so well."

Kankuro shivered at the thought and her breath on his neck, "Oh, that sounds nice."

Hayate got the next two names and called them out, "Shino and Kiba, please come down to the center of the arena."

Kurenai cringed. It didn't happen all that often, but teammates would sometimes be forced face off against one another. Kiba was going ballistic, "What? Isn't there some kind of rule against this?"

Kurenai shook her head, "No, the matches are completely random. It's all luck of the draw."

Shino turned to Kiba, "Do not worry Kiba. We'll simply fight as if we were not teammates. To put it simply, don't hold back against me."

Kiba shot Shino a feral grin, "Alright, but you asked for it."

They jumped down and Jiraiya asked Kurenai, "You're their sensei, who's got the advantage here?"

Kurenai rubbed her temples, "With Kiba's style of head on attacking and nowhere for Shino to hide, I'd say the advantage is Kiba's."

Hayate raised up his hand and called out, "Kiba vs Shino. The match will begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Kiba didn't waste even a second, tossing a soldier pill to Akamaru. The dog turn a reddish color jumped on his partners back. Akamaru tipped and Kiba raised his hands and yelled, "Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba. The two got into a fighting position as Shino raised his hands to send out a swarm of his beetles.

Kiba knew that if he got touched by those beetles the fight would take a turn for the worse. He and Akamaru decided to finish this fight as fast as they could. They charged at Shino and prepared for their best move.

The two Kiba's bodies started to spin until they looked like two small tornados, "Fang Over Fang!"

Shino knew that his beetles wouldn't be able stop Kiba and Akamaru, but if he was lucky he might be able to take the blow and a few of his beetles would just cling to Kiba. If that was the case, Shino might still stand a chance.

Kiba and Akamaru ripped through the beetles hit Shino in the chest. Shino hit the wall with a large hole in his shirt. He was still conscious, but just barely. Kiba could feel those beetles slowly sucking his chakra out. Akamaru was whimpering, the beetles sucked enough chakra out him that he'd been forced to change back to a dog.

He knocked off what was left of the beetles from his body and looked at Shino. The bug user stood up and got ready to try and gather up what was left of his bugs. Kiba knew he couldn't let that happen.

Making one last lung at Shino, Kiba aim to finish the fight. Shino went to raise his arms and send out his beetles, but it was too late. Kiba put everything he had in one last swing and hit Shino square in the jaw.

The young Aburame had lost, "Shino is unable to continue. Kiba is the winner."

Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him in his shirt and then walked over to Shino. He put his arm under his friends and helped back up to the balcony, "Nice job out there man. You almost had me for a second."

Shino gave a small cough, "Perhaps, but you still won."

Kiba shrugged, "Ya win some ya lose some."

Kurenai was glad to see there were no hard feeling between her students. She looked over Shino and said, "I think you'd better go and get yourself looked at. You're pretty beat up."

Shino nodded and asked, "Could someone help me get there? I'm not sure I could do it on my own."

On of the assistants came up, "Follow me. We've got something set up near here that should do just fine for you."

Shino thanked the man and followed him. However he stopped very quickly, "I can take a look at him."

Everyone looked over an Kakashi yelled, "Hey Mom!"

Rin gave a small wave. She had come in with Fu, "Hi everybody, just stopped by to watch Kakashi. Shino, I'd be happy to take a quick look at you."

Shino started to walk over to her, "Thank you very much lady Rin. Who's this you have with you?"

The green haired girl jumped slightly, "I'm Fu. I saw the end of your fight, your bugs are very impressive."

Shino was slightly surprised to hear that. Most people other than his friends hated his bugs, "Most people find my insect friends creepy."

Fu knew all about being found creepy, "Creepy's really a matter of opinion."

Shino agreed, "Yes it is."

Rin finished looking over Shino, "Nothing bad, just some scrapes and bruises is all. You'll be sore for a few days, but that's about it."

Shino was glad to hear it. He was also very interested in this green haired girl, but that would have to wait until later.

Hayate called out the next two names with nervousness visible on his face, "Hinata and Neji, please come down to the center of the arena."

* * *

I know, I'm a jerk for ending it here. You'll see what happens tomorrow, I promise.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46, man these preliminaries are taking a lot longer than I thought it would. As I'm guessing most of you figured out, the Hinata vs Neji fight is going to be way different from what it was in the canon. I'm not telling you who's gonna win, you'll have to read to find that out. The other fights I'll be doing in this chapter is Gaara vs Lee, alought that one will be pretty similar to canon except for the fact that Gaara won't be as cruel, and Shikamaru vs Kin, which will be pretty much the exact same. I'll be doing the final three fights in the next chapter, and thank god for that. I really had a lot to say about this chapter didn't I? Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The whole room was completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Neji eyed Hinata cruelly from across the balcony and you could see Hinata wasn't expecting this at all. She had no desire to fight her cousin, but it didn't look like she was going to be given the choice. Hinata's goal was to save Neji and her entire clan from the caged bird seal and if she had to fight Neji to do it, she would.

Naruto leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You can do this Hinata-chan. Show Neji just how strong you've gotten."

Hinata gave him a small kiss on the cheek and turned to her sensei, "Any advice?"

Jiraiya already had a plan forming in his head, "He's already assumed he's going to win, so he won't see you as a threat. Come out swinging and you'll knock him straight on his ass. Shut down as many of his chakra points as you can in your first assault and don't let up until you absolutely have to."

Hinata nodded and went down to the center of the arena, with Neji soon doing the same. He scowled at his cousin, "Hinata-san, I would give up now if I were you. I'm the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and you're far too weak to face me. It would be a shame if the future clan head were to embarrass herself here."

Hinata didn't seem the least bit phased by her cousins words, "I love you Neji-kun, you've always been like a brother to me. However, if you keep trying to insult me and my goal to become clan head, I will stomp you into the dust. One day I'm going to become clan head, and when I do the caged bird seal will be nothing but a memory."

Neji sneered, "You're pathetic. In this world we all have a set destiney which can not be escaped. Your destiny is to step aside for Hanabi, someone who understands her place in the world. My destiny is serve the Hyuuga clan as their personal prodigy. All you're doing is fighting the inevitable. Fate is unchangeable"

Hinata could see her cousin wasn't going to change his mind, "Fate is a word cowards use when they're too scared to try and change something. Please proctor, start the match."

Hayate was skeptical, but raised his hand, "Neji vs Hinata, begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Hinata did just as her sensei told her and went straight into an offensive attack. Neji had started to get into a defensive postion,but like Jiraiya predicted Neji didn't view Hinata as much of a threat. He didn't bother to move fast, so Hinata caught him completely off gaured. After several hits to various chakra point, Neji recovers and started to deflect the hits.

Before long their hands became like blurs. No could really tell who was winning, hell they couldn't even tell who was getting hit. Finally they started to slow down and they looked like they had done about the same amount of damage to one another.

Neji panted, "You've gotten much stronger Hinata-san, but you'll have to do better than that."

Hinata just smiled, "I'm only getting started Neji-kun. I haven't even begun to show you what I can really do."

Neji got back into his fighting position, "Then show me what you've got."

He lunged at Hinata and the whole process started over again. Naruto looked at his sensei, "They're fighting so hard, you'd never imagine they're family."

Anko sighed, "Yeah, it's a different family dynamic alright. More violent than the typical family anyway."

Naruto was a little nervous for his girlfriend, but he had complete faith she'd win, "Neji doesn't stand a chance. Hinata-chan's gonna wipe the floor with him."

Anko kept watching the fight, "If she keeps up like that then she just might."

Neji and Hinata just kept going at it, making sure that neither one would get even a moments rest. Seeing that he had to end the fight soon or he'd be finished, Neji went for a strike straight at her chest. Hinata saw the blow coming and arched her back to avoid the hit.

Neji had no idea she was that flexible and that move wasn't exactly a part of the gentle fist style, "We'll that's new."

He didn't have time to try and figure out where she learned it from though. All he had time to do was defend himself from Hinata's counter attack.

Hinata went at him with everything she had. Of course, Neji fought back with just as much if not more effort. No one could tell who was winning or losing at this point. All they could do was watch in awe.

Finally the pair of Hyuugas stopped. Both of them looked ready to fall. Everyone watched breathlessly to see who had won.

Then it finally happened...Neji passed out. The entire room erupted in applause. Hinata had beaten the prodigy of the Hyuugas clan.

Naruto jumped down and carried her back up to the balcony, "Hinata-chan, that was amazing! You kicked his ass!"

Hinata giggled softly, "Yes, I suppose I did."

Jiraiya was clearly happy, "Alright, that one in finals for me!"

Anko smirked, "I see that arch dodge I taught you came in handy. That'll be useful for other things down the road too by the way."

Hinata was just happy that she'd done it. She'd beaten Neji.

They suddenly heard Rin calling, "Neji, get back here! You're limping and coughing up blood for gods sake!"

Neji soon appeared in front of his cousin, "Hinata, I ,cough, came to apologize."

Hinata could believe it, "Neji-kun..."

Neji gave another small cough, "If you can defeat me, then you can defy fate itself. Cough. You have my full support in becoming clan head."

Hinata was about to respond, but Rin pulled Neji away so that she could take a look at him. Naruto gave Hinata a small huge, "You can talk to him later sweetie, he needs rest right now."

Hinata didn't like it, but she knew he was right. She'd talk to him later.

Hayate called out the next two names, "Gaara and Lee, please come down to the center of the arena."

Lee practically exploded, "Yosh, I shall let my flames of youth burn brightly on the battlefield!"

Guy scream excitedly for his student, "Lee, you shall surely be victorious on this day!"

Kankuro gave his brother a funny look, "I think your biggest problem is going to be his freaking voice."

Tenten pouted, "Hey! Lee's just...okay, Lee's crazy. He's still a nice guy though."

Gaara went down to the center of the arena, still holding back a smile from what they'd just said about Lee.

Lee gave Gaara his classic thumbs up and yelled, "Gaara of the Sand, I shall defeat you on this day!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "We'll see about that."

Hayate raised his hand to start the match, " Gaara vs Lee, in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Lee vanished in an instant, leaving everyone wide eyed. How can one person be that fast? He suddenly reappeared behind Gaara, attempting to give him a hard kick in the head. Gaara was pretty surprised, but not scared. Just as he thought it would, his sand formed a wall to protect him before Lee could do a thing.

Lee was impressed, "I see that your defense is as strong as they say. This will be an excellent fight."

Gaara simply replied, "You're quite fast, but I'm afraid that won't be enough to beat me."

Gaara sent a wave of sand at Lee, who barely dodged it. Lee jumped back and made another run at Gaara, only to be stopped by his sand again.

That's when Guy called out, "Take them off Lee, show them the power of your youth!"

Lee looked shocked, "But sensei, you said only to do that in emergencies!"

Guy nodded, "Yes I did, but this is an exception. Take them off Lee!"

Lee grabbed the weights had been wearing on his ankles, "If you say so Guy-sensei!"

Lee threw his weight off and the entire ground shook on their impact. No one could believe he was just walking around and running with weights that heavy on.

Gaara didn't even see Lee come at him this time. His sand literally saved him with just inches from his face.

Lee could see that he'd have to go with his most powerful attacks if he had any chance of beating Gaara. It was time to go all out. His skin changed color and he screamed out, "First gate, open!"

Jiraiya knew exactly what that was, "You taught him to open the gates? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Guy had faith in his student, "Lee is the greatest student I've ever had! It was my honor to teach him how to open the gates!"

Jiraiya still wasn't sure, but he'd let it go for now.

Lee made another run at Gaara, only this time he actually got a hit. His foot connected with Gaara's face and Gaara couldn't believe it. Lee had actually gotten a good hit against him.

Gaara started to ramp up the power of his sand to compensate for Lee's increased speed. It got a hold of Lee and he opened the next gate, his skin getting a shade darker when he did.

The fight continued on like that for ten minutes. They just kept upping the stakes back and forth, the crowd watching on the edge of the balcony. This was one of the greatest fights they'd ever scene and from a couple genin no less. It was really a sight to behold.

Lee had reached his limit, the fourth gate, and was making one final charge at Gaara. Gaara knew if he didn't stop this attack, he might not win the fight. He released as much sand as he could and yelled, "Sand Tsunami!"

Lee hit his head on and was slammed into the ground. Gaara got ahold of his limbs with his sand and screamed at Lee, " Forfeit or I'll have to break your arms and legs. Please Lee, I don't want to do this."

Lee couldn't move at all. His gates had faded and he was pretty much spent at this point. Still, he muttered, "Can't give...up...must...win..."

That's when Hayate called the match, "Okay, I'm calling this!"

Guy yelled out, "But Lee still wishes to fight!"

Hayate shook his head, "Even you know Led would just get himself hurt if he stayed in. It's take months for him to heal from his injuries. Gaara is the winner."

Lee finally blacked out and Guy picked him up. He told Gaara, "Excellent match. Best of luck with the rest of the exams."

Gaara thanked him and walked back over to his brother and sister.

Hayate then called Shikamaru and Kin's match, but Naruto had gone with Hinata to talk with Neji who Rin had just finished healing. They were still on the balcony, but they weren't paying any attention to the match.

Hinata felt so happy to be able to talk with Neji again. He had locked her out for so long, but now it was just like old times again. It really made Hinata feel like she could pass these exams.

After a couple minutes, they looked over to see Shikamaru had won his match against Kin. Lazy kid just got her in a shadow possession and then banged her head against the wall.

Hayate stood in the arena once more to call the next competitors down, "Kakashi and Dosu, please come down to the center of the arena."

* * *

Another cliffhanger, I know. At least tomorrows the last one.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47, finally the end of the preliminaries. I think I've really underestimated just how long writing the chunin exams is gonna take me. When I started this I thought it would just take ten chapters, but now I'm thinking it'll take like twenty freaking chapters to get this done. Oh well, it's been pretty fun to write so far, so I'm more than happy to do it. We've got Kakashi vs Dosu, Sakura vs Ino, and Mito vs Sai. Mito's gonna be a little harder since I haven't really shown much of what she can do yet, but that might just work to my advantage. It'll be monday before I can post again, I've got busy weekend ahead me. I'm rambling again aren't I? Well, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Kakashi jumped excitedly when he heard his name called, "Alright, time for Kakashi to kick some butt!"

Anko did her best to calm him down, "Settle down Kakashi. We don't want you to get too overconfident here."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, "Come on, Kakashi knows exactly how to beat this guy."

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Tell me then, what you're gonna do."

Kakashi whispered something in her ear and Anko gave a little smirk, "Really? In that case you go fun with this guy."

Rin didn't understand. She wanted in on her son's little idea, "What is it? What's he planning?"

Anko just kept smirking, "You'll see. This is gonna be great."

Rin didn't know what her son was planning, but she had a feeling his opponent wasn't going to like it.

Kakashi jumped down the center of the arena and greeted Dosu, "Hey, you ready for a fight?"

Dosu couldn't believe this was his opponent, "I'm ready alright. You aren't gonna even know what you."

Kakashi gave a mischievous laugh and pulled something out if his pocket, "We'll see. Kakashi's got something special in mind for this fight."

Dosu just gave him a funny look, "Right...proctor, will you please start the match?"

Hayate raised his hand, "Dosu vs Kakashi, begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Dosu figured he'd have this fight won in no time. His raised up his metallic arm and chuckled darkly, "Lets see how good your hearing is."

He activated his arm and waited for Kakashi to hobble over in pain...but he just stood there.

Kakashi gave him a blank stare, "Did you say something? Those bandages moved so Kakashi's pretty sure you said something."

Dosu screamed, "How are you still standing?"

Kakashi was smiling widely under his mask, "You'll have to speak up...Kakashi can't hear anything at the moment."

Dosu was about to ask what he meant when he saw something stuck in Kakashi's ear. He'd taken some cloth and created some makeshift ear plugs. That's when it hit Dosu, Kakashi had figured out the secret to his attacks.

Kakashi called over, "You're attacks are all sound bases right? Wait, why is Kakashi asking you? It's not like Kakashi can hear you."

Dosu was beyond angry. He's was getting outsmarted by this idiot? He had to prove to Lord Orochimaru that he deserved his praise. His melody arm might not be able to destroy his hearing, but he could sit use it to improve his attacks.

Dosu made a charge at Kakashi, intent on taking the boys head off. Before he could get close, Kakashi activated his Sharingan and jumped out of the way.

He made some hand seals and put his hand to his mouth, "Fireball jutsu!"

Dosu raised his melody arm, which absorbed the blow. Kakashi stood at the other end of the arena and said two simple words, "It's over."

Dosu didn't understand, "How do you figure?"

That's when he heard a new voice from the area his arm was in, "Sssssurprisssssse."

Dosu looked down to see a black viper slithering around his arm. It jumped up and bit him in the neck. Screaming in pain, Dosu ripped the snake off of him. He didn't have time to stop Kakashi from striking him in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Hayate stopped the match, "Dosu is unable to continue. Kakashi is the winner."

Kakashi jumped up to meet his friend who couldn't believe how easily he'd won. Naruto asked, "When did you get the snake on him?"

Kakashi laughed, "There was never a fireball, Kakashi just used a genjutsu. It was actually a snake that Kakashi launched at Dosu."

They were all very impressed, but were broken out of their thought by Hayate calling out the next two names, "Mito and Sai, please come down to the center of the arena."

Mito was glad she had finally gotten the chance to show what she could really do. Everyone just assumed she was good with medical ninjutsu, but she was one hell of a fighter too. She turned to Sai, "Sorry buddy, but looks like I'm gonna have to beat you senseless."

Sai didn't seemed phased, "I'm not exactly a slouch. Perhaps you shouldn't underestimate me."

Mito shrugged, "I'm not gonna lose this fight, so it doesn't matter how tough you are."

Sai still didn't seem convinced, "You're a med-nin Mito, they aren't exactly know for their combat skills."

Mito got a large tick mark on her forehead, "That's it! I don't care if we're friends, get in that arena so I can kick your ass!"

Sai could see he had offended her without intending to. Still, he didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had, so went down to the arena.

They got down there and Hayate raised his hand to begin the fight, "Mito vs Sai, in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Sai grabbed a scroll off of his back and started to draw on it. Before long a swarm of birds flew of the scroll and went straight for Mito. She didn't seemed too worried about them, just took out some shuriken and threw them at the birds.

Much to her and everyone's surprise, the birds actually exploded. Mito covered her eye to avoid getting smoke in them and when it cleared Sai was charging at her with a kunai in his hand. Again, Mito didn't seem the least bit nervous. Sai took a stab at her with the kunai and to his shock she actually let him embed it in her shoulder. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall hard. Then she simply took the kunai out and began to heal her wound.

Sai figured she'd meant to do that. She knew she could heal herself while he was still dazed from getting threw into the wall. It was actually a decent plan to be honest. He would obviously have to step up his game if he was going to beat her.

With her shoulder all healed up, Mito decided to make a charge at Sai. It was Sai's turn not to seem nervous as reached on his back for his...scrolls? Where were his scrolls? They weren't on his back, or at least not all of them. What he pulled out was a bunch of melted paper. There was something else on his back too, something slimy.

Mito decided to fill him in, "I didn't just let you stab me so that I could throw you into the wall. I did it so that I could sneak on of my slugs on your. A lot of them can spit acid, the one on your back being one of them. Not so tough without your scrolls, are you?"

Sai couldn't believe how easily Mito had tricked him. Without his scrolls, he was limited almost completely to taijutsu, which he was at least relatively good with. Only question was, who was better at taijutsu, he or Mito.

Mito continued her charge and attempt to bury her fist into Sai's gut, but Sai was able to narrowly avoid it. He took out another kunai and threw it at her causing her to jump back to avoid it. Reaching in her pouch, Mito pulled out as many shuriken as she could and tossed them at Sai. Sai either deflected or avoid them, but at soon as he did Mito was bearing down on him. She swept under his legs and gave him a hard uppercut to the jaw. It nearly knocked him out, but Sai was just barely able to remain conscious.

Sai knew he had one chance left, and that was an all out assault. He started to throw every weapon he had, running straight at Mito as he did so. She start to dodge them and throw her own weapons right back, seeing that the fight was nearly over. Mito reached Sai and decided to finish the match. Although she wasn't as good with it as her mother, she was still able to use the super strength technique well enough to knock out Sai. Charging her fist with chakra, she smashed Sai directly in the cheek.

Sai hit the ground and was out cold. Hayate stopped the match, "Sai is unable to continue, Mito is the winner."

They went back to the balcony and Mito gave Sai a big smirk, "Told you not to underestimate me."

Sai, who had only just regained consciousness, nodded, "Yes, and you were correct. You're a very capable fighter."

Hayate called out the last names before Mito could respond, "Sakura and Ino, please come down for the final match."

Ino jumped down with a confident smile on her face, "Looks like I'm going final round, eh Sakura?"

Sakura smirked right back at her old rival, "Don't be too sure Ino. I've been training really hard too ya know."

Hayate raised his hand to start the last of the preliminary fights, "Sakura vs Ino, begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Sakura went straight into attack mode, getting one of the genjutsus her sensei taught her ready. She had the smallest chakra reserves in her class, which made her great with genjutsu. Kurenai had absolutely loved having someone to teach her genjutsu to, and Sakura was going to use everything she had learned to beat Ino.

Ino wasn't planning on losing either. Between her training with her mind transfer jutsu and the work she's done with her parents plants, Ino had became a rather capable ninja.

Both of them had worked very hard. Now it was time to see which one of them would win for all their effort.

Sakura struck first, charging at Ino from the right. Ino turn and lunged at her with a kunai, only to have go straight through her body like it wasn't there. She realized it was a genjutsu and didn't have time to stop Sakura giving her a kick to the ribs.

Ino jumped back and threw the kunai she had been holding at Sakura so that she would jump away. Looks like Ino would have to use her trump card sooner than she thought she would.

Ino threw down some smoke bombs to blind Sakura so she could set up her last attack. Sakura coughed and looked up to see Ino had her hands raised in the shape of a triangle, "Game over Sakura, you ain't getting out if this one."

Sakura knew Ino's family used mind based jutsu, so she had feeling she knew what was knew she didn't have time to dodge it and she really wasn't sure what to do, "I'm not gonna just give up Ino!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words, "We'll see about that."

That's when Sakura started to feel something wrong with her head. It was like someone was trying to push her brain out it something. She clutched her head and screamed. Ino hated doing this to a friend, but had no other real choices.

Sakura suddenly felt like she was in a dream. Her body had started to move on her own and she raised up her hand. She began to speak, "I for...fore..."

Sakura screamed in her head, 'NO, I can't let it end like this!' She started to try and push whatever was in her head out of her mind, 'Get out!'

Ino's jutsu stopped and she was shot backwards, along with Sakura. Both were completely knocked out.

Hayate called out, "Both parties are unable to continue. Neither will move on to the final round."

Both girls were carried off, meaning that ten people had made it through to the final round. Anko was grinning proudly, "I was the only Leaf sensei to get all of my kids through, the rest of you only got one. How do like them apples?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, good for you. Can we just wait to see who the kids are gonna be facing please?"

Anko nodded and looked over at Hayate who was randomizing the matches as they spoke. With the ten that had come out, it would be an interesting tournament for sure.

* * *

You'll find out who's fighting who on Monday, maybe sooner depending on how busy I am. Till then, have a great Easter...or whatever holiday you celebrate if you don't Easter!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48, lets see who's facing who. I'll cover the month that they train for the chunin exams in two or three chapters. Also I'll be showing Sasuke's handling his situation with Orochimaru. Naturally, I'll be getting Itachi involved with it but he's not going to know exactly what's going on of course. You'll all see what I mean in this chapter. Oh, and I gotta say thanks to you guys real quick for being so awesome with your reviewing lately, especially people like Chewie Cookies, Rose Tiger, Roboguy45, and so many others who review almost every chapter. That's pretty much I'll I've got to say about this chapter. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Ten people had made it to the finals in total. One Rock ninja, three Sand ninjas, and six Leaf ninjas. There would have to be two fights before the quarterfinals to narrow down to eight, so four unlucky people would be getting an extra fight to two of the four.

All of the finalist watched breathlessly as the first match was called out, "Match one, Kurotsuchi vs Hinata."

The two girls smirked at each other from across the balcony. They were both clearly hoping to face one another.

Naruto was about to tell her to make sure and keep her cool during the fight, but Hinata stopped him, " Don't bother telling me to relax Naruto-kun. I'm kick her ass the moment I that fight begins."

Naruto just blinked a couple of times. He'd never seen Hinata so angry before. It was kind of...hot, "If you say so Hinata-chan."

The next match was called out, "Match two, Mito vs the winner of match one."

Mito wasn't really sure she liked that. If Hinata won then she'd have to face one of her best friends. Guess that's just way things went.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the next match being called out, "Match three, Kankuro vs Naruto."

Kankuro groaned. Naruto was one of the only two people he was really afraid of getting. He could actually keep up with Gaara for god sake!

He didn't have time to dwell on it though, "Match four, Temari vs Shikamaru."

That was not good. The couple looked at each other with questioning eyes. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "It's troublesome, but you'd better not hold back. I don't want you to risk promotion just for me."

Temari nodded, "Same to you, lazy boy."

Another match was called out, "Match five, Kakashi vs the winner of match four."

Kakashi was a little sad he wouldn't get to face someone at full strength, but at least either one of them would put up a good fight.

The last match was called out, "Match six, Gaara vs Kiba."

Kiba looked utterly terrified. He's wasn't sure he possibly could've gotten a worse first opponent. He'd have to make his first match a hell of a good one of he wanted to be promoted.

Hayate told the crowd one last thing, "You'll have a month to prepare for this fight. Train as hard as you can and be ready show what you've got a month from now. Good luck to you all."

Hayate walked out of the room and Anko turned to her students, "Meet me and the perv here at our usual spot in half an hour. Hinata, you come too.

They all were curious as to what was in store for them, so they immediately went to go to the training ground.

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko found their students had arrived ten minutes early. They really were excited for all of this. Anko spoke up first, "We've already got a training schedule ready for all four of you. Kakashi's gonna be the only one I'm gonna train personally since he's got the snake contract and he'll be training with his father and Itachi for his Sharingan some too. You know, when they have time off anyways. Don't worry though, we've got something for the rest of you too."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Hinata's gonna be training with her father and cousin, so you and I are gonna go one on one for the next month."

Naruto was pumped, "Awesome! What are gonna do?"

Jiraiya gave a small chuckle at his enthusiasm, "I'll be helping you learn how to improve your control over the Kyuubi's chakra. Not to mention I'm finally gonna start teaching your fathers jutsu, the Rasengan."

Naruto looked like he was gonna explode, "Yes! Finally!"

Mito had an idea of what she was gonna be doing, "Let me guess, I'm training with mom?"

Jiraiya figured she already knew, "Yup, says she's got something special for you too."

Kakashi looked at Anko, "Will Sasuke train with Kakashi for the Sharingan stuff?"

Anko shrugged, "Probably."

Hinata was already up and going to her house, "I'll see you all later. I've got to go see father about my training."

Jiraiya and the rest of them waved as she ran off and then he looked at the rest of them, "Enjoy the rest off the day, because we really start training tomorrow. See ya then."

They left the training ground as their students happily chatted about their training. It was gonna be a crazy month, that was for sure.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the table at home, poking his food but not really eating it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a way to stop that snake Orochimaru's plan. He had to find a way to do while still making sure Kakashi wouldn't get hurt. However, that seemed all but impossible when facing someone as smart as Orochimaru.

Itachi walked in the kitchen and greeted his little brother, "Hello Sasuke. I heard you had to forfeit in the chunin exams due to chakra complications. I'm very sad to hear that, you could've gone quite far."

Sasuke didn't seem too concerned about it, "Yeah, I guess."

Itachi gave a small frown, "Everything alright little brother?"

Sasuke nodded nervously, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Itachi could see he was lying, "Sasuke, you can't hide it from me. Something is clearly bothering you."

Sasuke got up from the table and left quickly. His brother him too well so he knew he wouldn't last long, "I said I'm fine. Please just drop it."

Itachi had wide eyes. He couldn't believe it, his brother never hid anything from him. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Hinata swelled with pride as she told her father about the fight. He let her go on about everything that happened, despite the fact that he already knew most of it.

Neji had gotten home before Hinata and told everyone what had happened. To say the Hyuugas council was shocked would be an understatement. Some had even claimed Neji had thrown the match for Hinata's sake. Of course, that wasn't the case. In fact, Neji had admitted to considering attempting to kill her during the match.

The council knew this made Hinata the front runner for clan head and they weren't happy to say the all knew of Hinata's intention to ban the caged bird seal, and she was getting close to doing it. With Neji's support the branch family now fully had her back too.

Hiashi gave her daughter a hug and told her, "I'm so proud of you Hinata. You're proving to this clan and everyone else just how strong you are. Tomorrow, I start teaching you one of our clans most prized techniques. Neji, I believe you've been working on it already."

Neji was surprised he knew, but nodded, "Yes, I've almost completed it. The Eight Trigram Palm Rotation, our most powerful defense. I would be honored to help Hinata learn it."

Hiashi chuckled, "I was going to help you complete it too, but if you wish to help Hinata learn it too I won't stop you."

The three of them continued to plan for the next month. It was gonna be some intense training, but they were ready.

* * *

Itachi and Hana sat in the park eating rice peacefully. It was beautiful day with lots of sun and a nice breeze. The two of them had been dating for the past three months and had found they really enjoyed one another's company.

They'd actually ended up going out when Hana's dogs tackled Itachi and started licking him one day. He'd been helping his little brother's team deliver dog food to the Inuzuka compound at the time. Hana offered to buy him lunch to make it up to him and things just took off from there. Itachi had accepted very quickly as he'd been rather attracted to her since they danced at Anko and Iruka's wedding. They were quite the couple.

Hana looked over at Itachi and could see he was deep in thought, "What are you thinking so hard about sweetie?"

Itachi took another small bite of rice, "Sasuke is hiding something from me. Something is very clearly bothering him but he refuses to talk about it."

Hana didn't see what the big deal was, "Maybe he's just got a crush or something."

Itachi shook his head, "No, if that were the case Sasuke would be asking me for advice. You have to understand Hana-chan, he doesn't hide things from me. There's something very wrong here."

Hana gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "It'll be okay Itachi-kun. I'm sure Sasuke will come to you if it gets too serious."

Itachi still felt like something big was going on with his brother, but knew he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He'd just enjoy the rest of his date for now. However, he'd be confronting Sasuje as soon as he could.

* * *

Naruto got to the training ground almost fifteen minutes early. He'd never been this excited before in his whole life. Jiraiya was finally gonna show him one of his father's most famous moves, the Rasengan. He'd be one of only three people ever to learn it. That was just freaking awesome.

When Jiraiya got training ground it didn't take long for him to see just he excited Naruto was. It was a good thing too, because this training wasn't going to be easy. He walked over and told him, "Sit down. I've gotta explain what all wet gonna be doing first. I'll be teaching you two things at once, so were gonna have to do it a little differently than we usually do."

Naruto couldn't wait, "Alright! So how are we gonna do it?"

Jiraiya motioned to a box he'd carried with him to the training ground, "That box is filled with water balloons. Go and grab me one of them."

Naruto didn't know what the hell he needed a water balloon for but knew better than to question him. He brought one over and handed it to him, "Okay, now what,"

Jiraiya took the balloon, "I'm gonna channel my chakra in this so that the water spins, and eventually the balloon pops. Like this."

Naruto watched as the balloon started to get little bumps all all over it and eventually popped. He had to admit, that was kind of awesome, "Cool, so that's all I gotta do?"

Jiraiya told him what else he had planned, "Make as many clones as you can and do what I just did. If you've got more clones than balloons, I'll go get you some more."

Naruto didn't get it, "Why would I do that?"

Jiraiya had figured all of this out earlier, "It's two fold. One, you'll get the memories of your clones making it easier for you and two, it'll drain even you of your chakra pretty quickly."

Naruto was starting to get the picture, "Okay, but why are we trying to drain my chakra?"

Jiraiya was getting a little tried of explaining all of this, "So that you have to use the Kyuubi's so we can train you with it. Look, just get started and come get me when you run out of chakra. I'm gonna be working on some sealing stuff under that tree."

Naruto nodded and started to make some clones. Time to get to work.

* * *

Kakashi looked at Anko confused, "Kakashi's gonna learn what?"

Anko rolled her eyes. She'd just gotten to their training ground and told him what she was gonna teach him, "Shadow snake hands, it's not that hard to remember. It's that thing where snakes come from my hands..."

Kakashi wasn't sure that made sense, "But Kakashi can already shoot snakes from his hands. He just summons them."

Anko smacked her forehead, "You don't shoot the snakes from your hands, your hands turn into a bunch of snakes that attack your enemy."

Kakashi went wide eyed, "That sounds awesome, show Kakashi how to do that!"

Anko sighed, at least he was excited.

* * *

Mito looked her mother as dhe discussed what she'd be teaching her. Tsunade pointed to the diamond on her forehead, "Do you know what this is?"

Mito shrugged, "A tattoo?"

Tsunade giggled, "No, it's a seal. I'm sealing off what ever extra chakra I have into this seal so that I can realse it later and heal myself without using any hand seals. That is what I'm gonna be showing you how to do. The first stage of it at least."

Mito was grinning ear to ear. Not only was she gonna be able to heal herself without any hand seals, but she'd have one of those cool diamonds on her forehead too.

* * *

That's it for now. See you all tomorrow.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49, let's get this training on the road. This chapter will mainly focus on Naruto's training since his is the most interesting. I'll be covering the other's training as well of course. I'm just gonna have to spend a lot of time with the whole Kyuubi thing. Oh, and I can't forget about Itachi and Sasuke's big talk that you'll see coming up. This chapter will be an easier one for me to write because character relationships are my specialty. Well, let's go and see that Kyuubi and get training already! As always thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto sighed in frustration as he once again failed to pop the small water balloon in his hand. He'd been training for the past three hours, but he hadn't managed to pop even a single balloon. His clones hadn't had any success either. Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh as he watched the boy and his clones frustration.

Naruto shot him an angry glare, "Oh, and I'm sure you had such an easy time learning it! You probably had it mastered in like a freaking week!"

Jiraiya just kept laughing, "No, it was one of the most frustrating things I've ever had to learn. That's why I'm enjoying watching you have such a hard time with it. Sorta feels like payback for when your dad used to laugh at me. It sucked having to have your student teach you something and you not being able to do it."

Naruto just ground his teeth and went at it again. The water started to spin and the balloon started to expanded. It looked like it just might pop, it was getting close...but unfortunately, it didn't. Once again, Naruto threw his head back and groaned in anger. Why was this so damn hard!

Jiraiya could see he was about ready to pass out for exhaustion, so he knew it was time to move on to the next phase, "Alright, disperse all of your clones one at a time and tell me when you're finished. Then we'll move on to the next part of your training."

Naruto nodded and started dispersing the clones. It actually made him a little dizzy at first. Once he was done he walked over to Jiraiya, "Okay, now what? Is it something super cool?"

Jiraiya motioned for him to follow, "Come one, I've got somewhere special we've gotta go for this next part. You just calm down for now."

They walked together while Jiraiya nervously pondered how much of a good idea what he was about to do was. It didn't seem ethical, but there weren't a whole lot of options really. He needed to force Naruto to confront the Kyuubi, and this was the only real way to do it. The others were gonna kill him when Naruto told them what he was about to do. Oh well, gotta do what you gotta do he supposed. Naruto would forgive him eventually. At least Jiraiya hoped he would anyway...

* * *

Sasuke looked around briefly, trying to make sure that his brother wasn't home yet. He didn't see any sign of Itachi, so he stepped in the house timidly. It didn't take long before he saw that it was a bad idea, "Hello little brother, I think we need to talk."

Sasuke cringed, how the hell was he supposed to talk his way out of this one? He timidly turned to him brother, "Itachi, about earlier I was just,"

Itachi didn't let him finish, "Sasuke, don't lie to me. I'm trying to help you here, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong. What are you hiding from me?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet, as he wasn't able to look Itachi in the eye, "I can't tell you what it is."

Itachi had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Why? Why can't you tell me?"

Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper, "Because it would put someone I care about in danger."

The sinking feeling in Itachi's stomach was only getting worse, "If you tell me who than I can protect them. Who's in danger?"

Sasuke shook his head. The boy was in tears at this point, "I've finally got

a family again, I can't risk them getting hurt. Please Itachi, just leave this alone. If you tell anyone he'll kill him for sure."

Itachi pulled his brother into a hug and held him tightly. He'd never seen Sasuke this scared in his entire life. Whatever had Sasuke so frightened had to be something bad, "Please Sasuke, just tell me what's going on. If you tell me than I can help you."

Sasuke shook out of his brother's grip and ran away, "Just stay out of it!"

Itachi watched in awe as his brother ran away from him once more. His stomach just kept sinking deeper and deeper. His brother was in danger and refused to tell him what the hell was going on. He really couldn't tell who was more frightened, him or his brother.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking, Jiraiya finally stopped at a cliff with running water below. Naruto looked over the tall cliff skeptically, "Um Jiraiya-sensei, what are doing all the way up here?"

Jiraiya walked up behind him, "Now that we've drained most of your chakra, we've gotta get you in a situation that forces you to use the Kyuubi's. Sorry about this kid, but it's for your own good."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, "What's for my own, oof!"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a hard shove and he was sent flying off the cliff. Naruto screamed as he descended, his body quickly hitting the water. His sensei watching nervously from above, "Come on kid, you can do this. I got faith in ya."

Naruto slowly started to drift out of consciousness, his body going a little limp. He was still breathing, but it was going to take something special for him to survive. A little help from a friend…

* * *

Kakashi huffed as he failed to turn his hands into snakes again. Rather than turn into a bunch of snakes, his hands just become one big snake instead. Anko-sensei made it look so easy, how come couldn't he do it?

Anko walked over and asked him, "How much chakra are you using? You're doing the right hand seals, I know that much."

Kakashi wasn't sure, "Kakashi doesn't know, about as much as Kakashi's uses use to summon Kakumei."

Anko got an idea that she felt stupid for not thinking of sooner, "Oh my god, duh! We can have you use you're freaking Sharingan and just copy it. Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier?"

Kakashi suddenly realized he hadn't thought of that earlier, "Okay, but Kakashi's never done that before."

Anko shrugged, "There's a first time for everything."

Kakashi activated his Sharingan and watched Anko perform the jutsu again. He could see that Anko was spreading her chakra out through her fingers rather than just forcing to her whole fist like he was.

He tried it again and it went way better than the last time. Anko was impressed, "We'll that's prett handy."

Kakashi had to agree. This was gonna be a pretty useful ability. He made the hand seals and got back to work.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly started to open, but he didn't find himself in the water as he expected to. It looked like some kind of sewer actually. There wasn't much light, just a few small candles which made things barely visible. He could see what looked like some kind of prison cell at the end of the sewer. You could feel a strange power coming from inside it. Not knowing why, Naruro slowly started to walk towards it.

A large set of crimson eyes opened from behind the bars and deep voice shook the cavern, **"So, my jailer finally graces me with his presence. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"** The voice asked with sarcasm apparent in his tone.

Naruto looked past the bars to see a massive fox with nine tails flowing behind it, "So you're the Kyuubi? You're pretty damn big, that's for sure and you know why I came here."

Kyuubi gave a dark chuckle, **"Yes I do. That fool sensei of yours decided it was time for you start using my power. I must say, you feel for a rather simple trick. All that fool had to do was push off a damn cliff."**

Naruto was liking this fox less and less as he kept talking, "Look, if I die then you die. I'm just asking for enough chakra to get out of the river and keep myself alive when I need it. If there's something I can give you in return,"

Kyuubi snorted at that, **"Please, there's nothing you could ever give me that I would actually want. I'm stuck in this cage forever, so I don't think I have any use for anything in this world at the moment."**

Naruto frowned at his remarks, "Fine, then just do it so that we can both survive and you'll have strong container to boot."

Kyuubi didn't understand this kid at all, **"You know that I killed your parents don't you? That was completely of my own free will. Why on earth would you try and be reasonable with me?"**

Naruto winced at the mention of his parents death, "We're stuck together, whether we like it or not. We may hate each other, but we have to work together if we want to live. Bickering won't get us anywhere, so just work with me dammit!"

Kyuubi was impressed with his logic, but wasn't happy about being outsmarted by a teenager. The fox gave a reluctant sigh, **"Fine you miserable little brat, you can have use my chakra. However, I will cut you off at a moments notice if I feel I need to."**

Naruto was getting really tired if this, "Great, but we're running out of time. Lets get this show on the road already."

Kyuubi hated being told what to do by a mere child, but did indeed give the boy the chakra he needed. The sewer started to fade away and Naruto got ready to get out of the cliff. Things were about to get wild.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. He was very deep in water and was starting to feel himself run out of oxygen. Swimming to the surface as fast as he could, Naruto got his head out of the water and breathed in as much air as his lungs could hold.

Once he felt like he was able to get his head cleared, he swam to a little patch of land that was near the bottom of the cliff. When he got there, he looked up to see that the cliff was way too steep to climb. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him, so he knew he had enough to do what he was planning. He made some hand seals and slammed his hands on to the ground.

There was a massive puff of smoke and loud voice bellowed, **"Jiraiya, you'd better have a damn good reason for summoning me!"**

Naruto was standing just above the top of the cliff on the head of the boss toad Gamabunta. He told the giant toad, "Actually, that was me. I'm Naruto Namikaze."

Gamabunta broke into a big smile, **"Minato's boy? Well then it's about freaking time you summoned me. How've ya been gaki?"**

Naruto couldn't believe how friendly he became so quickly, "I'm doing pretty well, thanks for asking. Sorry about summoning you, but we needed to test the Kyuubi's chakra and mt life was in danger and,"

Gamabunta just waved him off, **"Relax kid, first one's free. Just don't summon me again unless it' big and you and I will have no problems."**

Naruto jumped off his head and thanked him, "Thanks Gamabunta, I owe you one."

Gamabunta gave a small nod and poofed away. Jiraiya walked over to Naruto to apologize but was cut off by the boy, "That was a dick move, but you were doing what you had to do. Pay for my ramen for the next month, and I won't tell the others about this. Deal?"

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his hand, "Deal."

* * *

That's all for now. Tomorrow I cover Hinata and Mito's training and Naruto finishing up with the Rasengan. See ya soon.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50, the last one before the final round of the chunin exams. I already told you that I'm gonna be covering Naruto finishing his training with the Rasengan, so we've got that up along with Mito completing up her training with her mother's seal jutsu and Hinata's training with the Eight Trigram Palm Rotation. That's a lot to cover in just one chapter, but I think I can pull it off just fine. Time to get this thing started. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The finals of the chunin exams were now just three weeks away, and every training ground in the village had someone working hard to complete as much as they could before their big fight. One training ground in particular was filled exact copies of one particular knucklehead ninja. Naruto Namikaze, was hard at work trying to complete his father's jutsu.

Jiraiya watched as the army of Naruto's continued to work on the Rasengan, with little success. He was about to step in when he heard the sound of a balloon popping. All of the clones stopped and turned to the source of the sound, one very nervous looking clone, "Um...I dropped it on the ground and it started to roll, then it popped. Sorry."

One of the other clones walked up with and angry look on his face and smacked the other clone on the top of the head, causing him to dispel. The real Naruto started to grumble angrily until he stopped suddenly. He took his balloon out and started to work his chakra on it again. Sure enough, this time it popped.

Jiraiya jumped over, "Nice job, how'd you finally figure it out?"

Naruto gave him a foxy grin, "When I got the clones memories, I saw that when he dropped it and it started rolling the water was spinning in all different direction when it popped. I used my chakra to spin the water in bunch as many directions as I could manage, and it worked. guess that's why mine was smooth while yours was bumby."

Jiraiya was glad he'd figured it out, "Good job. Dispel all of your clones, they'll only make this next part harder."

Naruto did as he was told, again getting a little dizzy when he did, and looked up and his sensei, "Alright, so now that I can pop the balloon, what's next?"

Jiraiya pulled out a rubber ball, "Next you have to pop this, and let me tell you it's a hell of alot harder. You'll need all of the chakra you can get to pop this bad boy."

Naruto's stomach started to growl, "Okay, then let's go get some ramen. I'm gonna need my strength."

Jiraiya went pale. He'd only been paying for his ramen for a couple of days but Naruto had already almost made him cry. He thanked god he was rich, otherwise he didn't know how in the hell he'd be able to bounce back from this kid's appetite.

* * *

You could hear the sounds of impatient groaning ringing through the halls of the Senju mansion. Mito sat with her legs crossed on the floor trying focus on creating the seal like her mothers on her forehead.

It turned out to be much more complicated than she ever anticipated. You didn't just have to put some seal on your forehead, you actually had to link that seal with your entire chakra network. Turns out while you had hundreds of chakra coils, they all originated from the same location. The seal was designed to store up whatever new chakra was created that wasn't needed so that it could be released to heal the body without any hand seals.

Making sure all of the coils linked up in right way took a lot of concentration. If you messed up even once, you had to start all over again. This was Mito's fifth attempt at making the seal, and she was about 3/4 of the way there. It was easily the farthest Mito had gotten.

Sadly, she once again made a small error. Mito knew the instant she made it and screamed, " Are you freaking kidding me!?"

Tsunade laughed as she watched her daughter, "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. Probably the next at the rate you've been growing."

Mito hoped she was rights. She grumbled to herself, "It'd better be."

* * *

Naruto had been spending the past two days trying to pop that damn rubber ball. Jiraiya said that it was gonna be harder to pop it than the ballon, but this was way beyond hard. He just kept pouring in more and more chakra into it but it just wouldn't pop.

Taking another deep breath and gathered every ounce of chakra he could manage and poured it all into the ball. The ball started to contort and twist, becoming bumby. It gave one final expand and then...POP!

Naruto fell to the ground and started panting. Jiraiya, who had been watching from a nearbye tree, came down and gave the boy some water.

He couldn't help but be impressed, "Nice job kid. You're finishing this thing even faster than I did."

Naruto took a big gulp of the water and kept panting, "So does this mean I'm ready for the last step?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yup, but it's the hardest of the three."

Naruto sighed, "Can you carry me home? I think I'm gonna wait until tomorrow to start it and I don't think I can walk home right now."

Jiraiya picked him up, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Naruto had one last question, " Can you get me some ramen on the way home?"

Jiraiya was starting to understand how Tsunade felt when she made a big bet and lost. This kid was gonna put a dent in even his finances. Still, he had done a great job, "Yeah, I'll get you some ramen."

* * *

Hiashi watched as the clan members who agreed to help Hinata got there practice kunai ready. They were wooden and blunt, so they would hurt but not kill. Hinata had come close to completing the Eight Trigram Palm Rotation, and Neji had completed it only two days ago. With just a little more work, Hinata would have it down for sure.

Hiashi called to his daughter, "Remember to pour chakra out of every pour in your body and use your palms to channel it evenly into a dome to protect you."

Neji was watching as well and Hinata's little sister Hanabi yelled over, "You can do it Hinata!"

Hinata was happy to see so many people rooting for her. She motioned for them to begin and got ready to defend herself.

They threw all of the practice kunai at her and she started to spin around with her are stuck out. She was surround by a blue veil of chakra that made a dome around her.

Everyone held their breath as the practice kunai got close to the dome. They hit the dome and bounced off. Everyone in the Hyuuga training ground started to cheer. Hinata was smiling brightly. She'd done it!

Hanabi ran up and gave her a hug, "Awesome job Hinata."

Neji gave her a small bow, "Well done lady Hinata."

Hiashi simply gave her a nod and smile. He told her five simple words that made her heart nearly jump out if her chest, "I'm proud of you Hinata."

Hinata looked around her at all of the people who were cheering for her. This was one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Naruto didn't understand at all why he would need to do this, "You want me to make a Rasengan without popping the balloon? Can you actually do that?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, it's the last step in mastering it. You've got the shape down and the power, now you need to learn how to control it. Once you can make a full Rasengan in the balloon without popping, then you can start trying to actually use it on things."

Naruto liked the sound of that. He braved the balloon and got to work.

* * *

Mito was being more careful than she has ever been in her life. She was just a few minutes from finishing the set up for the sealing jutsu. In just 3...2...1...

That's when Mito screamed, "I did it! I finally did it!"

Tsunade looked at her daughter with pride in her eyes. Mito was gonna be one hell of a med-nin, "Good. All you've gotta do now is wait for it to gain enough chakra for it to actually be of some use. We'll just practice with your taijutsu until then."

Mito wasn't really listening. She was too busy bouncing up and down in excitement.

* * *

Jiraiya walked to the training ground to find small circular indents on all of the trees around the area, "You weren't suppose to start trying it until I got back."

Naruto, who was standing next to a tree out of breath, called back, "I know, but you were taking freaking forever. Where did you go anyway?"

Jiraiya pulled food out of the bag he was carrying. It was mostly fruits and vegetables, "Tsunade and Rin have been on my back about you eating too much ramen lately. I wonder why that could be?"

Naruto smiled like he had no clue what was going, "Yeah, I wonder why."

Jiraiya tossed him an apple out if the bag, "Just get some healthy stuff in my system so they'll leave me alone."

Naruto caught the apple and took a big bite, "Fair enough."

Jiraiya took some food out for himself and asked Naruto, "How close have you come?"

Naruto pointed to the most recent mark he'd made, "I don't know how you'd gauge it, but that's the deepest I've gotten so far."

Jiraiya inspected the mark and said, "You're doing alright considering you just started. You've still got a long way to go though."

Naruto knew he was right but didn't like it, "That sucks. How long do you think it'll be?"

Jiraiya wasn't sure, "That depends on how hard you work."

Naruto scoffed, "In that case, I'll have this thing mastered by the end of the week."

Jiraiya thought that sounded a little to confident, "Mastering the Rasengan in just week? I'm not sure that's possible."

Naruto didn't seem nervous at all, "I'll have it mastered before the weeks out. That's a promise."

Jiraiya had to admit, if anyone could do it, it was Naruto, "We'll see kid, we'll see."

* * *

Sure enough, on the last day of the week, "One week! How the hell did you master it in one week? It took your father almost three years to make it and it took him ages to teach it to me!"

Naruto turned away from the tree he'd destroyed and tried to get his sensei's attention, "Um, sensei..."

Jiraiya just kept yelling to himself, "That shouldn't even be possible!"

Naruto decided to go home. Jiraiya would come back to the real world eventually...and then he would buy Naruto more ramen

* * *

Alright, next up the finals of the Chunin exams! That's gonna be a lot of writing to do, and I'm really excited for it. See you all then.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51, it's time for the finals baby! Woohoo! Oh crap, that means I've gotta right more fight scenes don't I? Oh well, these ones are gonna be a lot of fun to write. First, the one I know a lot of you have been waiting for, Hinata vs Kurotsuchi! This fight is one of the ones I've been the most excited for. I've been thinking about things I'm gonna do for it since I decided to do this fight. Well, I've strung you guys along for long enough now, let's get this things started! Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The entire village was ready and excited for the biggest event of the year, the finals of the Chunin Exams. They had people from all over the elemental nations coming to watch. Even the hidden Rock was having the Tsuchikage coming to see his granddaughter fight. Every person in the village was going to attend. After all, they had the children of multiple kages fighting today. There wasn't a person in the village who was going to miss something like that. With the stage set for possibly the greatest Chunin exam in the history of the Leaf, no one knew for sure what was going to happen but everyone was more than ready to find out.

* * *

Obito waited nervously by the gate of the hidden Leaf for his two fellow Kages, or at least one and one snake, to arrive. It was just such a scary thought, having two of the Leaf's greatest enemies visiting at the same time. The young Hokage wasn't entirely sure how he would handle all of this.

Onoki, the great fence sitter, had a deep burning hatred for Leaf for as long as anyone could remember. While an incredibly powerful shinobi, he was also a very bitter man. There had been rumors for years about what had triggered the great rivalry between the hidden Leaf and the hidden Rock, but only those who were in charge at the time actually knew what started it. The only person left alive who knew truth was Onoki, and he refused to tell anyone anything. Having him in the Leaf was keeping everyone just a little bit on edge.

Then, there was the traitor Orochimaru. The monster had some how managed to the kill the Kazekage and was now masquerading in his place. He intended on destroying the Leaf, but Obito and his friends had created a plan to counter pretty much everything he had planned. Still, it wasn't exactly a good thing that he was coming home.

Onoki was the first to arrive and he scowled at Obito the moment he saw him, "Let me say this and get out of the way early. I don't trust the Uchiha clan and I don't trust the hidden Leaf. That means that I really don't trust you. If my granddaughter weren't competing in this thing, I wouldn't even be here right now. You'd do well not to upset me, got it?"

Obito could already see this guy was going to be a handful, "Understood lord Tsuchikage. I had no intention of starting any issues while you were here. It wouldn't be good for either of our villages to be involved in a big conflict right now," Obito realized the irony of that sentence the moment he said it. The hidden Leaf was likely going to have a massive battle before these exams were over," Once the Kazekage arrives, I'll simply escort you to your hotel and you may relax as you please."

Onoki muttered under his breath, "As if I could ever relax in hole like this…"

Obito was about to ask him what he said, but the false Kazekage had arrived. Orochimaru did his best to imitate the deceased Kage, "Lord Hokage, a pleasure to be in your is very nice to see you."

Obito had to stop himself from attacking the snake then and there, "Lord Kazekage, it's good to see you as well. If you would follow me, I will lead you and the Tsuchikage to your hotels."

The Kazekage began to follow, "Yes, why don't we do that."

The three of them walked, or floated in Onoki's case, down the street to the hotel. It was quite a sight to see the three of them together, but any shinobi could feel the tension that the small group was feeling for one another. All of them knew that they couldn't trust one another at the moment, but would play nice for the time being.

* * *

All of the sensei's stood with their students in the massive stone arena. A massive crowd was cheering behind them, eager to get the fighting started. Naruto walked over to Hinata to wish her luck one more time, "You ready kick some ass, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata show the boy a smirk, "If it's Kurotsuchi's, gladly."

Naruto gave her one last good luck kiss and Jiraiya walked over to them, "Your dad went over your training with me. If you've learned what he said you did, you've gained huge advantage in this fight. All you really have to do is stay out of her ash, and you're golden."

Hinata nodded and heard the proctor, Genma, calling for her, "Hinata and Kurotsuchi, please come down to the center of the arena."

Turning to her friends, she told them goodbye and made her way down to the center of the arena. Kurotsuchi was there waiting for her, "You ready to get the shit kicked out of you in front of your boyfriend?"

Hinata didn't seemed the least bit phased by her words. If anything they got her more ready, "Talk all you want, because you're gonna have a hard time doing it when I knock all of your teeth out."

Kurotsuchi's eye started to twitch in anger, "Okay procter, start the damn match!"

Genma raised up his hand, "Match one, Kurotsuchi vs Hinata. In three...two...one...Begin!"

Hinata immediately brought her hand to strike Kurotsuchi's chakra points Kurotsuchi narrowly dodged the first hit nod was them forced to jump back when Hinata made a sweep for the legs. The Rock ninja hadn't been expecting her to be so fast.

Kurotsuchi made some hand seals and slammed her fist into the ground like she did against Samui, with the same result. The ground started to crack like a spider web and Hinata barely had time to get out of the way of the stones flying her way.

The Tsuchikage was laughing up in the Kage's box, "That Hinata girl doesn't stand a chance against my granddaughter. She's one of our finest young kunoichi."

Obito didn't think so, "Hinata's a very talented ninja herself. I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you lord Tsuchikage."

Onoki didn't respond, he simply watched as his granddaughter prepared her next attack.

Kurotsuchi got as fat away from Hinata as she could and started to snake some more hand seals. She put her hand to her mouth and launched a black cloud at Hinata. Hinata knew exactly what she had to do.

The ash started to close in on Hinata, who had started to spin on the balls of her feet. Before anyone could see what she was doing, the ash made it completely impossible to see her. Just when Kurotsuchi was about to jump into the ash, she could see some kind of blue light coming from the ash. Before long, all of the ash was pushed off by something. Kurotsuchi had no idea how Hinata did it, but it was clear she had some kind of counter to her ash.

Kurotsuchi could knew this meant she was gonna have to move on to her most powerful attack. She started to make moe hand seals, but had to stop when she saw Hinata throwing kunai at her.

She was able dodge the kunai, but Hinata started charging at her the moment she did. Kurotsuchi made some hand seals as quickly as she could and made an earth wall to protect herself while she prepared her most powerful attack.

Hinata used her gentle fist to break through the wall, but found Kurotsuchi with her hands to her mouth.

"Burning Ash Bomb!"

Hinata didn't have much time. She immediately got on her feet and started spinning. While most of the blast was reflected off of the rotation, Hinata did get some of the blow.

When the ash cleared, Hinata had some burns on her body but most of it had been reflected off to Kurotsuchi.

She tried to stand up, but Hinata wouldn't let her, "Oh no you don't."

Hinata gave her a hard strike to the chest. With Kurotsuchi already hurt, that blow to the chest knocked her out without much trouble.

Gemma called the match, "Kurotsuchi is unable to continue, Hinata is the winner."

Onoki couldn't believe it, "She lost...she actually lost...

Obito fought to hold back a smile, "I told not to underestimate Hinata."

Hinata got back to her friends who went to give her a hug. She stopped them before they could get to her, "Please don't, these burns are actually pretty bad."

Naruto gave a mock pout, "I can't even hug my own girlfriend?"

Hinata giggled, "Maybe later."

Jiraiya looked her over. Those burns were pretty bad, " Will you be able to continue?"

Hinata wasn't sure, "How long before my next match?"

Jiraiya thought about, "If I had to guess, I'd say that it would be at most 30 minutes. You were supposed to go next, but I'm sue since you just went they'll let you move it to last."

Hinata had one last thing to ask before she could make her decision, "Do you think another match would improve my chances of becoming a chunin?"

Jiraiya didn't think so, "Not likely, you've already shown the council that you can fight and as much as I hate to say it, you're in no condition to fight. To be honest you have a good chance a making chunin right now as it is."

Hinata wasn't quitter, but she also wasn't a moron, "I'll just forfeit. I'm not gonna put myself in danger for absolutely no reason at all."

Jiraiya nodded, "Good choice, I'll go tell the proctor."

* * *

Choji walked back to the balcony having bought some new bags of chips to replace the ones he ate. He was about to go out to balcony to join his friends when he heard the sound of someone crying nearby.

It took him a second, but eventually he found the Rock nin Hinata had just faced sitting down and crying in her hands. He walked over to her, "You okay?"

Kurotsuchi didn't look up, "Do I look okay?"

Choji sat down next to her, "I know it's hard to lose to rival, but you don't have cry."

Kurotsuchi wiped her eyes, "No, it's not that. I lost fair and square. It's my granddad, I completely let him down again."

Choji didn't see what the big deal was, "You got to the finals of the chunin exams. How is that letting him down?"

Kurotsuchi sighed, "I failed my mission. My granddad always tells me that missions are too dangerous for me, even though I was the too kunoichi in my class. This was finally my chance to prove to him that I could do it, but I couldn't even seduce a freaking teenage boy."

Choji patted her on the back, "It's not your fault, he just really cares about Hinata, that's all...do you want a chip?"

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Choji shrugged and held out the bag, "Always makes me feel better."

Kurotsuchi gave a small giggle and took a chip, "Thanks. You're pretty easy talk to. Kinda like a big teddy bear."

Choji laughed, "Yeah, I'm about the same size as one too."

Kurotsuchi gave him a small hug, " Yeah, but you're a cute one. Thanks for cheering me up. I think...I think I need to go apologize to that blue haired girl."

Choji agreed, "Yeah, that probably a good idea. Come on, I'll take you to them."

* * *

"And that's about it...I'm really sorry about how I acted like a bitch back there," Kurotsuchi finished she apologize to Hinata.

Hinata raised her hand to stop her, "I'm gonna be a clan head, I understand being forced to do something you don't want to. I got all of my anger out in my fight. It's all water under the bridge."

Kurotsuchi was amazed at how nice these guys were. Especially that Choji kid...

They were all broken out of their thoughts by Genma yelling, "Naruto and Kankuro, please come down to the center of the arena.

* * *

Naruto vs Kankuro tomorrow, see you then!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52, time for Naruto vs Kankuro and Temari vs Shikamaru. I've been been thinking that I need a pairing for Choji and Kurotsuchi just seemed perfect for it. I really don't know why,but those two seemed really well fit for one another. I'll be doing some Fu and Shino stuff this chapter too, so it should be an interesting one. Naruto and Kankuro should be a pretty easy fight to write and I think that the Shikamaru and Temari I'm just gonna make canon for the most part. Well, all I've got to say for this chapter. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto nearly jumped right into the ring in excitement, but Jiraiya stopped him before he could, "Calm down gaki, we've gotta make a plan first."

Anko, who had just gotten back from getting herself some dango, asked Jiraiya, "Wait, wasn't Mito supposed to face Hinata next? Did it get moved back?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, she forfeited. Hinata was in too bad a condition to fight."

Anko gave a small pout, "Dang it, that means my students get one less fight. Where's the fun in that?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto, "As I'm guessing you already know, you wanna show off as little of your new abilities as possible. Stick with long ranged attack and avoid everything Kankuro sends at you. If I were you, I'd be using as many shadow clones as I could and just avoid any head on fighting with him all together."

Naruto thought about and had something in mind, "Remember that thing we were talking about? You know, with the demon wind shuriken?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Yeah what about...Oh, that's perfect? All you gotta do is keep from getting hit until you're in a good position to launch it at him."

Anko took a bite of her dango, "What demon wind shuriken thing?"

Jiraiya just laughed, "You got to keep Kakashi's strategy against Dosu a secret, let me keep Naruto's strategy against Kankuro a secret."

Naruto jumped down into the arena while the two of them were talking. They weren't the only ones talking about the fight either. The Kage box was discussing it as well. In particular, the fake Kazekage was pretending to talk up his son, "I'd be worried about the Namikaze boy if I were you. My son is a master of puppetry and has some of the Sand's most

deadly poisons. Naruto could be knocked out in the blink of an eye."

Obito wanted to burst out laughing at that comment, but restrained himself. As if Naruto would loose so easily, "Naruto is one of our villages greatest up and coming ninja's. You're son should be quite nervous as well, lord Kazekage."

The fake Kazekage didn't say anything more, just watched as the two competitors entered the arena. Everyone was sure this would be an interesting fight at least.

When the two of them entered the arena, Kankuro was the first to speak. He seemed nervous about fighting Naruto, but not too nervous, "You might be able to give my brother a run for his money, but you don't have that crazy defense like he does. You'd better not take me lightly."

Naruto knew Kankuro wasn't going be an easy fight, but he had no intention of losing, "I won't Kankuro, but you'd better be ready for the special little trick I've got in store for you."

Kankuro was about to ask what that meant when Genma interrupted him, "Naruto vs Kankuro in three…two…one...Begin!"

Naruto made his favorite hand seal and created three clone sending them all at Kankuro. Kankuro didn't move, in fact he didn't even seem nervous. The clones hit Kankuro at different spots. One went for his head, another his knee, the last one his side. Rather than scream in pain, Kankuro to twitch a little bit. Blades shot from his hands and a kunai from his mouth, taking out all three clones. That's when Kankuro's face busted off, revealing that his puppet was actually the one standing there while he was in the bundle on its back.

Kankuro unrapped himself and told Naruto, "Sending your clones out first, not a bad plan. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got ready, "Oh, I intend to."

Kankuro raised his hands and sent crow after Naruto. Naruto did a backflip to get out of the way, one of crow's blades narrowly missing his cheek. Opening his mouth, crow launched three poison smoke bombs at the blonde. A cloud of purple smoke descended on Naruto and Kankuro watched closely to see if he had one.

He heard screaming from the mist, "Great Air Repulsion."

The mist cleared and Naruto stood there smirking. Looks like Kankuro wasn't going to be able to use his usual poisoning techniques. He was going have to hit Naruto directly if he wanted to poison him.

Kankuro used crow to launch a bunch of senbon at Naruto. Naruto made as many clones as he could to shield him, so many to the point that you couldn't even see the real Naruto anymore. Kankuro was about to launch another attack, but stopped when he saw a demon wind shuriken heading his way. It narrowly missed, embedding itself in the ground next to Kankuro.

Kankuro was about to comment on how badly Naruto had missed him, but was stopped when he felt a new presence next to him. Naruto was next to him and the demon wind shuriken was gone. Naruto gave Kankuro a hard kick to the face, sending him flying backwards.

Naruto was about to go into end the fight when he saw one of crow's limbs flying at him with its blade extended. With only seconds to spare, Naruto ducked and the blade got stuck inside a tree.

Kankuro had used that time to get back up and repositioned himself. Naruto was ready to counter though, with a small army of clones. The crowd watched on the edge of their seats. There were so many clones and crow was moving so fast, no one could tell what was really going on. Finally, a loud grunt could be heard from Kankuro, followed by Naruto's clones backing off.

Genma could see that crow wasn't moving and Kakuro looked knocked out. He raised up his hand, "Kankuro is unable to continue, Naruto is the winner."

The two were escort back to the balcony. Kankuro met up with Tenten first, "Well, that was actually pretty fun."

Tenten thought it looked pretty fun herself, "Yeah, it was great fight."

Naruto was over on the other side of the balcony being congratulated by Anko, "Nice job gaki, that thing with the demon wind shuriken was freaking brilliant."

Naruto gave one of his foxy grins, "Yeah, that was one of my better moments."

The group was still talking to Naruto talk when they noticed Shino walking up with Fu, "Hello Naruto, that was a very impressive match. Fu and I enjoyed it very much."

Naruto looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow, "You an Fu huh?"

Shino blushed slightly, though you couldn't see it, "We have entered a relationship that is starting to take more of a romantic nature, yes."

Fu held his hand, "We've found we've got a lot in common."

Kiba asked half jokingly, "You mean that you've both got bugs inside of you?"

Fu actually laughed. The group found out about her being a jinjuriki shortly after she arrived. Much to her surprise, they were all very accepting of her. She'd never had anyone actually willing to try and understand her, which these guys actually did. It actually got to the point that she would joke with them, "I was referring to us both having problems due to things we can't control and both having an interest in bugs, but yeah that too."

Genma called down the next match, "Temari and Shikamaru, please come down to the center of the arena."

Up in the Kage's box, Obito and false Kazekage were once again discussing the battles, " Your son put up quite a fight." Obito complimented

The false Kazekage wasn't so quick with the praise, "He fought hard, but her still lost the battle."

Obito one again felt the urge to knock this guy across the hidden Leaf, "I feel that they both did very well. This next match should be an interesting one, two incredibly smart ninjas facing one another."

On that the Kazekage agree, "Yes, I'm looking foreword to this little battle of the minds. It'll be a very enjoyable match to watch."

Obito was about to respond when Itachi came up behind him and whispered, "Sasuke still refuses to leave the estates."

Obito frowned deeply, "Then make him come."

Itachi shook his head, "It wouldn't do any good. He still won't talk to us and I doubt he'll talk to his friends either. Sir, I really don't know what to so here. My brothers never been like this."

Obito didn't really have a clue either, "Just get him here and let me talk to him. I think I might know how to get through to him."

The false Kazekage chuckled as Itachi walked away, "Trouble in your village?"

Obito simply turned to watch the match, "That is none of your concern."

In the center of the arena, Shikamaru and Temari were preparing for the battle ahead of them. Shikamaru asked, "Ready for a fight, troublesome woman?"

Temari pulled the fan off of her back, "As ready as you are lazy boy."

Genma once again raised his hand to start the match, "Temari vs Shikamaru, in three...two...one...Begin!

Shikamaru jumped back and then...took off his coat and..tied a kunai to it. Even Temari stopped for a second to give him a funny look. She didn't have time to figure out what he was doing though. When facing Shikamaru, every move meant something. It was best just to strike fast before he had a chance for whatever he was planning could come full circle.

Temari raised up her fan and took a big swing at Shikamaru. He threw the kunai tied to the shirt in the air before he braced himself for the attack. Shikamaru got a little cut up, but nothing too bad.

Temari was about to go again when she noticed the shirt with the kunai was now floating in the air. Okay, so it was in the air but what was the point of that? She suddenly realized what it was for and barely avoid Shikamaru using the shadow from the now in the air kunai to trap her.

She had to say, it had been a smart plan, "Pretty good lazy boy. You almost had me there."

Shikamaru shrugged, "It wasn't a bad place to start. I've got a few other things in mind that I think will work better though."

Temari raised up her fan again, "Too bad you won't have time to use them."

Everyone continued to watch as the fight went on like that for what seemed like ages. Shikamaru was smarter than Temari was, but on the same token Temari had much more raw power than Shikamaru did. The two them just balanced each other out so well, they had basically gotten into a deadlock. It was clear that the goal had become to outlast each other, the question was who would run out of chakra first?

After nearly half an hour of the back and forth cat and mouse game they had been playing, Shikamaru finally made one more go for the win. Temari was getting her fan ready to make one final swing at him, when she suddenly found herself unable to move. She could see that she had been caught in his shadow possession.

She didn't understand how he'd done it, until Shikamaru said, "You've been careful to stay out of my range, but you've been so busy that you stopped paying attention to the kunai up there. Between the change in the angle of the son and it floating slightly, I was able to capture you."

Temari prepared to lose the match, but she never could have expected what she heard next, "I forfeit..."

Temari's eyes shot wide open, "What? I swear, if you're forfeiting because of me..."

Shikamaru didn't let her finish, "I'm gonna run out of chakra in like a minute or two, so there's no point in continuing to fight. Proctor, call the match."

Genma was shocked to see it end that way, but did what he had to, "Shikamaru has forfeited, Temari is the winner."

They walked back to the balcony with Temari slightly complaining about how Shikamaru forfeited. It fell on deaf ears though, as Genma called, "We'll give Temari a break in between her match with Kakashi. Would Gaara and Kina please come down to the center of the arena.

* * *

Gaara vs Kiba is next up. Not sure when I'll be updating next, but it'll be Monday at the latest. My laptop should be fixed soon, and then it's smooth sailing once again.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53, time for Kiba vs Gaara and Kakashi vs Temari. Also I've got good news, my laptop is now officially fixed! I'll be able to update a little more frequently now, although the only days I missed before were the weekends. Oh, and does anyone know his to get a beta reader, I'd never even heard of them until I started writing fanfiction, but apparently I need one to fix some of my grammar problems. Thanks reading please review. Especially the review part because I'm just shy of getting 300!

* * *

Kiba wasn't sure whether he was excited or terrified for this fight. Gaara was one hell of an opponent and wasn't to be trifled with. They didn't say he had an absolute defense for nothing after all. Still, he wasn't going to let a little bit of fear ruin his chance to become a chunin. You didn't home this far without having a pretty big set of balls on you.

He looked at his sensei and asked, "Any idea's on how to get past his absolute defense?"

Kurenai wished she had something to say here, "Sorry, but I'm not good with ninjutsu strategy. You'd be better off asking Jiraiya in this area."

Jiraiya was glad to hear. He'd been itching to get his ideas out, "You've got a good start with your fang over fang. A move that's basically a giant drill is almost perfect for getting through his defense. However, I'm not sure that'll be strong enough to do it. You'll need something a little stronger if you really want to get through there."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Any ideas on what that would be?"

Jiraiya had something he thought he might work, "Maybe if you can manage to catch him by surprise."

Kiba wasn't starting to be sorry he asked him, "And just how in the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Jiraiya rolled his eye and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Kiba's eyes slowly got wider and he started to nod in understanding. Jiraiya asked him, "Think you can pull that off?"

Kiba felt like he actually stood a chance now. He nearly jumped out right into the arena but Mito stopped him, "Hold on, I wanted to give you a little luck before you go."

Kiba didn't understand, "What do you mean a little mph,"

Mito had already pressed her lips to his and had him speechless. After a few seconds he finally said, "Um...thanks. I'm gonna, um, go down to the arena."

Mito felt a little proud at making him speechless, "Alright then, give Gaara hell."

Kiba was about to jump down when Akamaru barked. His partner translated, "Um, Akamaru want's one too."

Mito laughed and gave him a little kiss on his nose, "Whatever you need little guy."

Kiba finally went down to the arena and found Gaara waiting for him. He seemed to be excited, "Kiba Inuzuka, I hope your ready for a fight."

Oh he was ready alright, "Never felt this ready in my life. Proctor, let's get this thing started."

Genma raised his hand to start the match, "Kiba vs Gaara in three….two...one...Begin!"

Gaara immediately sent his sand after Kiba and Akamaru, who were already putting their plan into action. Kiba got as far away from Gaara as he could manage and threw down a smoke bomb. After a few moments had could sense something coming straight for him, which turned out to be a giant spinning tornado looking thing. Raising up his sand, Gaara created a wall of sand to stop the drill. It hit hard and came close to getting through, but it just wasn't enough.

Gaara was about to launch a counterattack, but suddenly found himself sensing another attack coming at him from the other side. He raised up his hand again and made a another wall of sand, only this one wasn't nearly as fast as the first one. The fang over fang broke through and hit Gaara straight on. Granted, it didn't hit as strong as it would have if the wall wasn't there but it was still decent hit. It sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Gaara didn't stay down long though. His armor immediately starting to fill in the cracks that Kiba had made and he started to send some sand at Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba swore under his breath. He was really counting on that attack to finish him off, but looks like he wasn't going to get that lucky. He'd have to make some kind of new plan if he wanted to win.

Obito was watching the fight intently with the false Kazekage, "That was a good plan, to bad it wasn't quite just might end up being the best fight yet. You must be very impressed with your son's performance so far."

That wasn't the exactly what he was thinking at all, "To be honest, I didn't expect Gaara to get hit at all. He'll have to do better than that later on."

Obito thought he was doing just fine, "I think he's got a good chance of winning this fight. The only ones I really think could beat him is maybe Kakashi or Naruto."

The false Kazekage mumbled under his breath, "I'm not too worried about Kakashi…"

Obito couldn't quite hear him, "What was that?"

The false Kazekage chuckled, "Oh nothing. I believe one of your assistants wants your attention."

Obito turned to see that there was indeed an assistant there to speak to him, "What do you need?"

The assistant told him, "Sasuke should be here shortly, ten or twenty minutes at the most."

Obito was glad to hear it, "Alright, just tell me when he's here."

The assistant left and they went back to the fight. This was turning out to be one of the better fights of the first round. Most people felt Gaara would win, but Kiba was really starting to show that how strong he was as well. It wasn't a fight you wanted to look away from too long.

Kiba got ready and made a lung at Gaara. The jinjuriki didn't move, just used his sand to defend himself. Simply sticking to taijutsu, Kiba did his best keep Gaara on his toes. Gaara could tell Kiba was simply trying to distract him so that Akamaru could set up something, but the question was what.

Kiba went for a jab at Gaara's gut, but of course Gaara blocked it. That's when Kiba yelled out, "Akamaru, now!"

That's when Akamaru came flying towards Gaara. Gaara was growing very tired of this, as he raised up his hand to knock the dog away. However, when the sand hit Akamaru, he exploded into a flurry of kunai and various other sharpened objects. It didn't take long for him to see that the Akamaru he'd hit had been fake, tossed over by the real Akamaru with his mouth to trick Gaara into setting the trap off. His sand was unable to block all of the weapons, quite a few of them even hit his sand armor. They almost got through his armor, but he was barely able to stop them.

Gaara could see that Kiba was much smarter than he had given him credit for. He really hadn't expect a plan from an Inuzuka, who were known mostly for their brute strength. It was time to go to his best attack. Slamming his hands onto the ground, he screamed, "Sand Tsunami!"

The Inuzuka saw the massive wave of sand coming at him grabbed Akamaru to shield him. When the sand hit, Kiba was smashed into the wall, knocking him out cold. Genma raised his hand up to end the match, "Kiba is unable to continue, Gaara is the winner."

They were about to escort Kiba out of the arena, but his body was picked up by some of the sand in the arena. Gaara apparently felt the need to bring his opponent pack to the balcony. Once Kiba regain consciousness, Gaara told him, "An excellent match Kiba. I haven't a fight like that with anyone but Naruto."

Kiba didn't feel so good about his performance, "Yeah, I guess. Still not sure I showed the council enough to be promoted to chunin though."

Mito leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug, "Maybe I'll give you some more luck later so that you've got a better shot."

Kiba liked the sound of that, "I guess I could use some luck."

Kurotsuchi leaned over and whispered to Choji, "Are they always like this?"

Choji laughed, "Kind of, a lot more so lately though. You get used to it."

She was about to ask him something else, but the final match of the first round was called out by Genma, "Will Temari and Kakashi please come down to the center of the arena for the final match of the first round."

Kakashi jumped down to the center of the arena without even talking his sensei or friends. He was clearly pretty excited for this fight. Temari came down and joined him not long after, immediately causing him to yell, "You ready Temari, cause Kakashi's about show everyone what he can really do?"

Temari clearly wasn't enthusiastic as he was, since she was still pretty low on chakra. She replied, "I might not be at full strength, but I'm still gonna give you the fight of your life."

Kakashi was glad to hear it, "Alright than, let's do this. Proctor, start that match!"

Genma raised his hand to start the final match, "Temari vs Kakashi, in three…two...one...Begin!"

Temari raised up her fan and took the biggest swing of her life. She knew she wouldn't have much time to beat him with her chakra being low, so she was planning on finishing this as fast as she could.

Kakashi made some hand seals and put his hand to his mouth. He jumped up and launched a fireball just behind the giant gust of wind. Obito smirked at his son from the Kage's box, "Launching a fireball just at the right spot so that the wind would enhance the fire's attack. Smart Kakashi, very smart."

Temari narrowly avoided the hit and brought her fan up again, this time in a defensive position. She was going to try and get Kakashi in close range combat, as she had never seen him fight close combat for a long period of time and was hoping that might be his weak spot.

She ran at him started to use he taijutsu in the hopes of taking him out. Sadly, she soon found out how wrong she was about his close combat fighting. Making some hand seals quickly. He stuck his hands out, "Shadow Snake Hands."

Temari watched in awe as Kakashi's hands became snakes and charged after her. They wrapped around her arms and legs, allowing Kakashi to bring his foot up and give Temari a strong kick to the chest. In the state she was in, that was all it took to take Temari off her feet and let Kakashi give her quick strike to the head like he'd done with Dosu.

Genma called the match, "Temari is unable to continue, Kakashi is the winner."

Kakashi grabbed Temari and jumped back up to the balcony. Anko noticed that he seemed a little sad under his mask, "What's wrong gaki? You just made it to the second round of the finals."

Kakashi pouted slightly, "Kakashi was just hoping for a little bit of harder fight, that's all. Temari was all tired out."

Ino walked over to him, "You know, Mito gave me an idea for a consolation prize."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What's that?'

Ino took off his mask, "You really have to ask."

Ino pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Kakashi was absolutely speechless for the first time in his life. Even after Mito put his mask back on, you could still tell that he was smiling.

Kurotsuchi just had to ask, "What is with you people today? Is there something in air around here or what?"

* * *

I'll end round one on a comical note. Well that's it for now, see you all tomorrow.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 we've got Mito vs Naruto and...the lead in to the start of the invasion! I know I didn't tell you guys about this in the last chapter, but I kind of wanted to keep it a surprise. As far as what's gonna trigger the whole thing, you'll see that later on in this chapter. Oh, and those of you who've been worried about Kakashi, that comes into play in this chapter too. Well I don't to spoil too much for you guys. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

With the first round over, Naruto, Mito, Kakashi, and Gaara were the only ones still left in the finals. The crowd had absolutely loved the first round, and with everyone who was in the second they doubted they'd be disappointed. They had a ten minute break in between the matches, so the kids were all over talking to one another.

Mito wasn't glad she was gonna have to face one of her friends, "I've gotta face Naruto first, that's almost as bad as if I had to fight Hinata."

Naruto shrugged, "What did expect. Almost everyone who was left was one of your friends."

That didn't really cheer Mito up at all, "Doesn't mean I have to like it. At least it's gonna be an awesome fight. Right Naruto?"

Naruto agreed with her wholeheartedly on that, "Oh yeah, it's gonna be a great fight alright."

All of their friends couldn't even decide who to root for Hinata and Kiba anyways, who were both rooting for their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Genma called them down, "Naruto and Mito, please come down to the center of the arena."

Jiraiya wished his daughter luck as she jumped down to the arena and Naruto a little hug from Hinata before he jumped down. Mito and Naruto had already talked, so Genma got straight to the match, "Naruto vs Mito in three...two...one...Begin!"

Naruto didn't go straight to his shadow clones like he usually did, he had something else in mind for this fight. Making some quick hand seal, Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and summoned Gamakichi. The toad went into his usual greetings, "Hey Naruto, hey Mito. Woah, you guys fighting or something and what's with all these people?"

Naruto didn't have time to go into too much depth, "It's the chunin exams and I might need your help later. Stay out of sight until I need you."

Gamakichi didn't understand, "Okay, but what will you need me to do?"

Naruto smirked, "Trust me, you'll know."

The young toad didn't question it, just hopped of out of sight. Mito wasn't sure what he was up to, but she knew she wasn't going to like it. It didn't take a genius to see that she could never beat him in a straight up fight, but she trap him a situation where he'd be forced to surrender.

Naruto finally went to his trademark clones and created four of them. They jumped into some of the trees that were in the arena and Naruto ran towards Mito. Mito got into her taijutsu stance and prepared for Naruto to come. He got to her and started to fight her relentlessly. She couldn't figure out why he had made those clones if he was just going to charge straight at her, but before long she found out. The clones started to throw kunai and shuriken from the trees.

Forcing Mito to try and dodge both his punches and his clones kunai at one time was a brilliant move for Naruto. Still, Mito wasn't going down that easily. She charged her fist with chakra and slammed it into the ground. It shook and Naruto lost his balance, giving Mito the chance to smack Naruto across the arena. Granted, he wasn't down for long but it was long enough for mito finish what she had been planning. Mito took the kunai off of the ground and threw into the trees Naruto's clones were hiding in. All of them jumped out to avoid the kunai, but as soon as they did Mito took them out.

Obito was really enjoying the match up in the Kage's box, "Naruto and Mito really are fantastic shinobi. I mean did you see what Naruto did with the clones and the way Mito countered like that? All of this from genin no less."

The Tsuchikage didn't seem nearly as enthused, "I guess it's a pretty good fight. I'd expect nothing less from that butchers son."

Obito knew he was referring to his sensei,, Minato Namikaze, "It's a little unfair to call him that. He was just doing what he had to do to protect his village."

Onoki snorted and scowled, "You say that, but how can you be sure? It's not like you were there for the fight. All Leaf ninja's are the same, you can't trust any of them."

Obito ground his teeth at the accusations, "What did the we do to deserve such bitterness from you?"

Onoki just kept scowling, "I would think an Uchiha would know exactly what happened. Perhaps you can figure it out yourself, eh?"

Obito wanted to drop kick the old midget across the stadium, but simply turned back to finish watching the match. He'd figure out what Onoki was talking about later, for now he had a very interesting match to watch.

Back in the arena, Mito was busy putting her plan into motion. She made some hand seals and summoned Teimei (That's Mito's partner slug, in case you've forgotten), "Hello mistress, what do you need?"

Mito whispered something to the slug who was then placed on the ground. Naruto was already making more clones, so Mito got back into a defensive position. This time Naruto made a dozen shadow clones, all of which were heading straight for Mito. It looked like he was trying to overpower Mito. That wasn't going to be easy to fight off, but if Mito's plan went well then she wouldn't have to.

Just as the clones were about to attack Mito, they ground under them gave way they all feel inside a freshly made hole. Naruto was about to ask what happened when he noticed a small hole next to Mito's foot. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, "I get it. You had Teimei did hole with her acid and make a nice little pitfall for my clones. You took care of them, but you didn't think that'd take me out did ya?"

Mito shrugged, "I didn't know if it would or not, I just thought it sounded like a good plan. "

Naruto knew he only had one last option, "Looks like I'm gonna have to hear things up. Gamakichi, now!"

Mito knew what was coming and had just enough time to get out of the way from a large ball of orange oil coming right for her. She couldn't believe that was Naruto's big plan, "Toad oil, really? Come Naruto, I expect more out of you."

Naruto actually seemed quite happy, "Who said that was toad oil?"

Mito looked at the liquid while keeping her guard up. It looked just like toad oil, "If it's not toad oil then what is it?"

Naruto laughed, "It's just some stuff that Gamakichi dyed orange. One of my clones gave him the stuff to do it earlier. I figured that would distract you enough for this."

Mito could see that she'd been tricked and tried to figure out what Naruto was distracting her for, but it was too little too late. The ground under her feet started to shake and out of nowhere a fist came up from the ground to smack her directly under the chin. The Naruto she had been talking to poofed away just as she blacked out.

Genma called the match, "Mito is unable to continue, Naruto is the winner."

The two of them were escorted back to the balcony and when Mito was awake again she asked Naruto, "When did you switch out the one I was talking to with a clone? You got under ground when I wasn't looking too, how'd you manage that?"

Naruto started to explain, "I was actually in that bunch of clones that was charging you when the ground gave way. Basically, I was thinking that if you were too busy getting rid of the clones so that you could get to the real me, you wouldn't notice that the real me was with my clones to begin with. The Gamakichi thing I had planned the whole time in case I needed a distraction. Once I got underground, I just kinda went with the flow I guess. All I did at that point was just figure out where you were and give you a good hit."

Jiraiya smacked his forehead, "Only you would think of something like that on the fly."

They continued to talk about the fight as in the Kages box Obito saw that Sasuke had finally boy looked rather sleep deprived, probably because of whatever was worrying him so much. Obito walked over to the boy and knelt down speaking in low voice so that the other Kages couldn't hear him, "Now, Itachi tells me that you refuse to tell us what's got you acting so strange."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and swayed a little, "If I'm not gonna tell Itachi then I'm not gonna tell you."

Obito nodded, "I know that, I just don't understand why you won't tell us. If you tell us what's going on then we can protect whoever you're so worried about."

Sasuke didn't feel so confident about that. He was starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open, "No, you can't…"

Obito wasn't sure how to reason with the boy, "Do you even know if you can trust whoever it is trying to harm this person will hold their end of the bargain?"

Sasuke frowned, "Well...no I don't…but you can't protect him even if I did tell you,"

Obito could see Sasuke was starting to spill his guts in his sleep deprived state. He grabbed his shoulder, "Why wouldn't we be able to protect him?"

Sasuke was speaking in a small voice, but Obito could hear what he said, "Because of the seal…Kak...Oh man, almost said his name"

Obito was trying to piece this together in his head, as it seemed the boy was about to say Kakashi. He thought back to some of the things Kabuto had said about seals Orochimaru used, but he didn't seem to want to tell them too much about those. It was the only Anko couldn't get out of him. There was one other person that Kabuto had lead them to that they had captured. What was her name again, the one with the red hair? Karin? Yes, Karin was her name. His mind started to drift back to some of the seals Karin had told them about.

_Flashback_

_Karin had been telling about these seals for what seemed like hours. When she got to a certain one she stopped and pointed, "This one's pretty bad. It's design to be able to kill someone when you use it. Any basic seal master could take it off, it's just a matter of finding it really._

_End Flashback_

Obito's eyes grew dark as he realized the full extent of what was going on. Orochimaru was threatening the life of his son! He did his best to control his anger as wrote a brief note and gave it to his assistant, "Give that to lord Jiraiya and tell everyone to prepare for battle on my command."

The assistant nodded and left at top speed. Obito walked back over to the false Kazekage, "The next match won't start right away. We've got repair that hole in stadium."

The false Kazekage didn't seem nervous, "Alright then, as long as the fightign starts again soon."

Obito clenched his fist, "Oh trust me, it will."

* * *

Invasion starts tomorrow, see ya then.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55, Orochimaru's about to get what's coming to him. I've been super stoked to write this fight and the entire invasion in general. Oh and I've got something really crazy planned for the next chapter. Something almost as crazy as when I killed off Kakashi...you know, the first Kakashi, not the new one. You know what I mean...I think you do anyways. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Orochimaru looked around the stadium filled to the brim with people. If all of them were affected by the genjutsu, the death toll would be enormous. The dirty snake couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. All he had to do was play Kazekage for just a little while longer and he'd completely destroy the Leaf.

Obito, who was sitting next to him, struggled to keep his anger from getting the best of him. That traitor next to him not only tried to blackmail Sasuke, but used his son as a pawn and threatened to kill him. As much as he would like to skin him alive right now, he'd wait until Jiraiya had the seal of off his son.

Speaking of which, Obito could feel something slimy on his shoulder. He figured it must of been one of Jiraiya's toads which was confirmed when it whispered in his ear, "Lord Jiraiya has started the process. I will alert you as soon as he's finished. He's sending the Third and Lady Tsunade nearby for when you take on Orochimaru as well."

Obito just gave a small nod and the toad hopped away. It wouldn't be long before Orochimaru would finally get what's been coming to him for quite some time now.

* * *

Kakashi squirmed impatiently as Jiraiya started to look him over, searching for the seal Orochimaru had placed on him. This was really starting to irritate him, "Uncle Jiraiya, why won't you just let Kakashi go out and fight? What are you even looking for anyways?"

Jiraiya didn't give him a response, just kept looking. The seal was a little hard to locate, but once he did it would take him just a matter of minutes to remove it. Finally he said, "Just stay still Kakashi, I'm gonna be done before too long."

After thinking for awhile, Jiraiya remembered something about his old partner. The base of the neck was always a favorite spot of his to put seals on to. He check Kakashi's neck and sure enough, there was the seal. He put his hand over it and told Kakashi, "Just warning you, this is gonna sting quite a bit."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean it's gonna sting. What are you doing to Kaka-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Jiraiya looked over Kakashi's neck to see that the seal was gone, "Alright Kakashi, the seal's off."

Kakashi was holding his neck, "What seal? What the hell did you do to Kakashi?"a

Jiraiya gave him the shorten version, "Orochimaru put a seal on your neck so he could blackmail Sasuke and I just took it off so that your dad could go and attack him."

That gave Kakashi more questions than answers. He was about to ask Jiraiya another question but Jiraiya stopped him, "Look, I've gotta send a toad to your dad to tell him we're done and then I've gotta go help prepare for the battle. You just go meet about with your friends and help evacuate the villager out of the arena."

Kakashi could see whatever this was it was serious. He ran off to go and tell his friends something big was about to go down.

* * *

Obito skin just kept crawling more and more as he forced to sit next Orochimaru. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for that damn toad. Luckily, he wouldn't have to. A small toad hopped up under his shirt and on to his shoulder, "Lord Jiraiya is done, you may attack Orochimaru as soon as you want."

Obito started to smile ear to ear and sent the toad away. He stood up and turned to the Tsuchikage, "You may want to get your granddaughter and any ninja's you've got here very far away. A doubt you want to get involved in The Leaf and Sound's little conflict."

Orochimaru couldn't believe it, "You mean…"

Obito was beyond happy to be able to drop the charade, "You really should keep a little better lid on your secrets Orochimaru."

The Tsuchikage was lost, "What the hell is going on here?"

Orochimaru had gotten up and taken off the Kazekage robes to reveal his sickly white face, "To put it simply old man, you've gotten yourself into the middle of very bad situation. But this fool has failed to take into account that I've got the Sand on my side."

Obito chuckled, "Actually, no you don't. You should also do a better job checking up on your facts. Gaara's seal was fixed years ago, his real father knew that. I'm afraid the only reason the sand is here is to back us up."

Orochimaru's eye started to twitch. That was twice he'd been tricked, "I've still got one last ace up my sleeve. Your precious son,"

Obito's eyes darkened, "Had that seal you put on him removed a few minutes ago. You made two mistakes with that part. One, assuming that Sasuke's fear would make it unnecessary to keep to close of an eye on him and two, threatening my son. Anyone who does that is going to be torn to shreds by me, including you."

Orochimaru was getting desperate, "Tsuchikage, you've finally got the chance to attack the hidden Leaf. Surely you aren't going to pass that up?"

Onoki actually laughed outright, "Don't get me wrong, I hate the Leaf. But I hate you far more. Do you know how many of our ninja's you've experimented on? Besides, even you've gotta know that attacking Leaf now would cause a war between us. I'm not pulling a stunt like that without even consulting my council. I think I'll just take my chance to kick the shit out of you."

Orochimaru was starting to see just how deep he was in. That's when he heard familiar voices behind him, "My old student. I think it's time we end this whole thing. What do you say Tsunade?"

Tsunade agreed with the Third, "Oh yeah, that sounds great."

Orochimaru was now surrounded by four people who were dead set on killing him. This was bad situation even for him. Even with his reanimation jutsu, he was gonna be lucky if he got out of this one alive.

* * *

Kakashi ran up to his friends who seemed excited to see him. Naruto asked, "Kakashi, you ready for your big fight?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Kakashi's not fighting, the entire village is."

Gaara didn't seem surprised, "I see, so it's begun. I'm guessing that they're going start evacuating the villagers?"

Kakashi informed them that Gaara was half right, "Actually, that's our job. Can someone get everybody's attention for Kakashi?"

Naruto cut in, "Hold on. What are guys talking about?"

Kakashi was silently wondering how many people would say that before the day was out, "All Kakashi knows is that there's some kind of big fight going on here and we need to get the villagers out."

Gaara had a pretty good idea of what was going on, "Once we've got a few minutes I'll tell you guys all about it."

Naruto wanted to know more right now, but knew he needed to get these people out of here right now too. He was pretty sure he had a way to get that ball rolling, "I've got something that'll get these guys attention for us."

Kakashi sounded excited, "Alright, what ya got for Kakashi?"

Naruto made his hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. A large toad appeared that was barely able to fit on the balcony. It had the symbol for alert on his back, "**Mister Namikaze, what can I do for you?"**

Naruto told him, "I need you to get these guys attention. Think you can handle that for us?"

The toad rolled his eyes, "**Please, give me something challenging at least."**

The toads throat started to expand and he let loose the loudest croak they'd ever heard. Once everyone in the stand had turned to look at them, Kakashi yelled, "I'm afraid the rest of the chunin exams won't be continuing. If you would please follow Kakashi and his friends, we need to evacuate you from the stadium."

Everyone seemed very confused, but figured the Hokage's son would know what he was talking about. All of them stood up and started come down to where the genin were. Everything just seemed like one big mess right now, but before long all of them would understand just how serious the situation was.

* * *

Jiraiya jumped up next to Shikaku who was chosen to be the leader of the primary attack force. The man was the leafs most brilliant strategist and had been consulting with Obito on how to handle the hidden Sound since they learned about the attack. Shikaku didn't seem to nervous about it when Jiraiya jumped up, "Hey Jiraiya, how'd my son do?"

Jiraiya thought back to the fight and told him, "He did pretty damn good, but forfeited in the end."

Shikaku chuckled, "That's my boy. Just as smart as me and equally as lazy."

Jiraiya never could figure out the Nara's, "I think he actually might be even smarter and even lazier actually."

Shikaku looked out at the Leaf's army, "Maybe. You're here, so that means that it's time for the fight to start."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, the shit has officially hit the fan. I've gotta go help the other's with Orochimaru, you can handle yourself here can't you."

Shikaku didn't understand why he was asking, "Of course I can, we discussed all of this office a week ago. You'd alert me when the battle started and head off to help with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's eye twitched at his sarcasm, "I was just asking. Good luck."

Shikaku jumped off to go inform his forces, "Thanks, you too."

* * *

The Sound ninjas sat patiently as they waited for Kabuto to arrive. They had been told to meet Kabuto here over a month ago when the plan was first devised, but he was now twenty minutes late. He'd better here soon or they'd just have to start without him.

One of them groaned, "Where the fuck is he? I want fight some Leaf pricks already."

A new voice started come from behind him, "Be careful what you wish for."

The one who had been groaning because he couldn't fight suddenly found himself groaning for a different reason. After pulling the blade out of his chest, the Leaf ninja threw his body to the side and a dozen other ninja's jumped down to back him up.

One of the Sound ninjas screamed, "You go and alert the others. The Leaf knows we're coming and the battle has begun!"

The Sound ninja jumped away and the others turned to meet the Leaf ninjas. The battle had indeed begun.

* * *

Orochimaru found himself backing up slowly. He jumped on to the roof that was near the Kage box, "You haven't' beaten me just yet, I've still got one more ace up my sleeve."

The others jumped on to the roof as well and before the long the toad sage had jumped up to join them, "Hey guys, didn't start the party without me did you?"

Orochimaru made some hand seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, "Don't worry Jiraiya, we've only just begun."

Three coffins began to rise from the ground with the symbols for First, Second, and Fourth on them. Everyone but Onoki knew what was in those coffins, and when he saw what was inside of them he wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

The epic battle will begin tomorrow. I'll see you all then.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56, time for one of the most epic fights I've ever written! Orochimaru and his puppets vs everybody else who's on the roof. Also, I finally get to show you guys that I know Minato can't properly be revived with the whole reaper death seal thing. Not to mention handling Naruto and his friends evacuating the villagers and the rest of the ninjas fighting off the hidden Sound guys. I've got plenty of stuff to keep me busy for the next chapter or two, and it's gonna be freaking awesome. Enough talking! As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Orochimaru was finally starting to feel like he had the upper hand. With three of the past Hokages and himself, even the group he was fighting would be shaking in their boots. The coffins began to open and and three people stepped out.

The tall one with dark brown hair was the first to speak and he had several questions, "What on earth are we doing back here? Tsunade-chan, is that you? Brother, is that actually Hiruzen standing over there? My word, and Onoki from the hidden Rock too. If it is them, they looks rather old. Who's this standing next to us?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm afraid that we don't have any time to answer your questions. I need your help handling these little pests at the moment. If you would be so kind to be rid of them First, Second, and Fourth Hokages."

The Second Hokage looked at the blonde man standing next to him, "Fourth, then you're Hiruzen's replacement?"

Minato looked around then nodded, "Um, yeah I am. Obito, are you wearing Kage robes? Did you take over after I died?"

Obito was happy to be talking to his old sensei, even under the circumstances, "Yes, the first Uchiha ever to be named Hokage, and also one of the last remaining Uchihas."

The First looked surprised at that, "What happened to the Uchihas, and what of the Senju as well?"

Obito didn't like having to answer that, "I'm afraid the Uchiha's destroyed themselves and only Granddaughter and great Granddaughter remain at his point."

The first frowned deeply, "I see. I'm sad to hear that on both accounts."

The Fourth had one last question, "What about Naruto? How is he?"

Obito smiled at the mention of the blonde knucklehead, "He's doing well sensei. We've given him the best life that we possibly could. Not to mention he's one of the most talent ninja's of his generation."

Orochimaru was getting angry, "Enough talking, kill those idiots already!"

The First and Second got into a fighting position, but the Fourth didn't. Orochimaru scowled at him, "What the hell are you doing? Get into a fighting position with the others!"

Minato rolled his eyes and walked over to stand with Obito and the others, "You really should test your jutsus a little better before you use them."

Orochimaru didn't understand, "How are you fighting it? You're supposed to be completely under my control."

Minato was loving how confused Orochimaru looked, "I died because of the reaper death seal. That makes me immune to jutsus like this. The only reason I'm here is because those who run the afterlife don't like you trying to become an immortal. I'm not fighting with you, I'm fighting against you."

Orochimaru pull his hair out and scream. Nothing was going right for him today, "I've still got the the First and Second Hokages, I'm still in this fight!"

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, "That may be true, but Kabuto and Karin told us everything about your little seal. We've already got a seal designed to counter yours. All we have to do is immobilize them to the point that we can put it on and you're screwed."

Orochimaru just couldn't' believe how bad his situation had gotten, "We'll just see if you can get your precious little see on."

Jiraiya got ready to fight, "Yes we will."

* * *

Naruto and the others were doing their best to keep all of the villagers out of the fighting. They still weren't sure what was going on, but they could see the Leaf ninjas and some Sand ninjas fighting against the Sound ninjas. So far, they were about halfway to the gate and moving pretty slowly. Trying to keep this many people moving moving in the same direction, many of which were small children, wasn't an easy task.

They heard some new voices calling from above them, "Cut them off at the gate! Lord Orochimaru wanted as many Leaf villagers to be killed as we could manage!"

Kakashi didn't know who this Orochimaru person was, but he was really one sick son of bitch. It was gonna take some fast thinking if Kakashi wanted to get everybody out of here safe. He called over, "Gaara, would you be able to use your sand to give us some cover from above?"

Gaara nodded and raised his hands, bringing a massive roof of Sand above their heads. Shikamaru was the next one with an idea, "Naruto, make as many clones as you can and send them to the gate so that you can clear the way. The rest of you surround everyone and keep moving."

Kakashi looked around and saw that some Sound ninjas were starting to come for them. Temari swung her fan and sent as big of a wind attack as she could manage at them while Sakura put some in genjutsu so that Kiba could could hit them with his fang over fang.

More voice could be heard coming from nearby. It sounded female, "What the fuck do you mean Lord Orochimaru doesn't want us to put the damn barrier up anymore? Why the hell not?"

Another voice responded, "Apparently he thinks that trapping himself in a barrier with those guys would be more risk than it's worth. He wants us to cause as much damage to the Leaf as possible in the meantime."

The other voice called back, "Fuck yeah! That's the kinda shit I'm talking about!"

A new voice cut in, "Tayuya, you really shouldn't,"

The woman, apparently named Tayuya, shot back, "No time for your bullshit fatty! I've got people to fuck up and I see a big old crowd over there just calling my name."

Kakashi was really starting to get a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Orochimaru watched at the First and Second Hokages fought against two of the sannin and four Kages. They had split up fought them three on one. Minato, Obito, and Onoki had taken on the second Hokage while Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade took on the first Hokage. That gave them one sealer for each group. Jiraiya had made the seals almost a month in advance and he knew Minato would be more than able to perform it if he just gave him the scroll to use.

The First Hokage slammed his hands into the roof and roots began sprout out and charge out at the three of them, (Never did understand how he could do that when he's on a root, but I'll just go with it.) Hiruzen jumped back and made some hand seals. He put his hands to his mouth, "Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

A ball of fire hit the root and began to burn them while Jiraiya began to make a Rasengan in his hand. He charged at the First who once again slammed his hands on the ground. More roots came out of the ground and surround him before the Rasengan could hit. When it struck the roots, Jiraiya was sent flying back because the force of the Rasengan more or less reflected right back onto him much like it had with Kurotsuchi's Flaming Ash Bomb.

Tsunade already had a counter attack though, giving a fully charged Heavenly Kick of Pain to the dome of roots. The roots broke, leaving to First exposed long enough Jiraiya to bounce back with a second attack. He had filled his cheeks with toad oil and spit it on to the the First. Hiruzen had seen what he was doing and prepared a second Dragon Flame Bomb. When the two attacks combined it caused a massive explosion which the First took the full blow of it. He flew across the roof and Tsunade and Hiruzen pinned him down.

Jiraiya ran over to put the seal on him, "Um Tsunade-hime, wasn't your grandad stronger than this?"

Tsunade knew that he was, "Yeah, but Orochimaru doesn't fully understand his power so he can't use it to its full extent."

Jiraiya was thanked his lucky stars for that as he put on the seal.

On the other side of the roof, it was clear that one Kage couldn't beat three. The Second may have been a master of water based jutsu, but since he couldn't even manage to hit Minato or Obito and the two of them kept assisting Onoki, that didn't really seem to matter. He already been hit by one of Minato's Rasengans and Onoki had gotten him with a couple of his rock bullets. All in all, the Second Hokage had seen better fights.

Obito figured it was time to be done and over with this fight. He switched to his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and focus on the Second's legs. The Kaumi vortex busy both of them off. Leaving him pretty much immobilized. Minato ran over to put the seal on him as quickly as possible as he saw that the legs had already started to rebuild themselves.

Orochimaru thought he might be ready to pass out. He'd never had a fight go this badly before. He turned to run away, but Obito was already behind him. The young Hokage smiled darkly, "I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere."

Orochimaru really wasn't sure how this going to go, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the result. Obito used his Amaterasu on on Orochimaru, causing him to scream in pain. He was done with all of this, "I might not be able to have Sasuke's body, but I'll do whatever I can to get those eyes."

They all watched in horror as Orochimaru started to shed his skin with some kind of monster taking his place. It was some kind of giant snake made up of smaller white snakes ending in Orochimaru's face. A truly horrendous sight to be sure. The monster charged at Obito, only to go straight through him. Obito was was done playing games with this freak. He focused on the middle of the snake's body and started with Kaumi. Before the long, the vortex started to swallow it up with the horrible creature hissing, "I cannot be defeated, I am the immortal Orochimaru!"

Obito simply said darkly, "Not anymore."

A crashing sound was heard and only a few of the white snakes remained. Obito used the Amaterasu to take of them. Tsunade walked up and looked over the scene, "Is he...is he really dead?"

Jiraiya came up and put his arms around her, "I can't feel his chakra anymore, so I think so."

Obito confirmed it, "Only traces of his chakra are left, not even he could hide his death from me," he then turned to his sensei, "How much longer do you have."

Minato suddenly realized that with Orochimaru gone he wouldn't be around much longer, "I'm not sure. If I had to guess I'd about a half an hour."

Obito had an idea, "In that case, I think's time you properly met your son."

Minato's eyes lit up, "Where is he?"

Jiraiya chimed in, "They're leading the villagers to safety. I can see the group from here, so we can't get you there in just a few minutes."

Minato didn't even wait, just started running.

* * *

The group of genin were fighting like hell to try and keep the villagers safe, but these Sound Four people weren't making it easy. That one named Sukon had made a massive metal wall door at the gate to keep them from leaving, and the others were all busy sending all different kinds of attacks at the villagers. It was taking everything the genin had just to keep them from being killed. Between the Jirobo guy throwing rocks at them, the Kidomaru guy shooting the webs and arrow things at them, and Tayuya's genjutsu, things weren't going great.

Luckily for them, help had arrived. Obito landed in front of all of them, "Stop! Orochimaru is dead! All of you leave in peace and we won't have to kill you!"

All of sudden the fighting stopped. None of the Sound ninjas could believe it. All of them looked to the Sound Four for guidance. Sakon could see they were beaten, so he yelled, "You've won for now, but the hidden Sound shall return and avenge lord Orochimaru! Everyone, retreat!"

The sound ninjas start to fall back. Obito was glad to see it too, as it may have cost them more lives if they had to keep fighting. Once they were gone, Obito turned to Naruto, "I believe there's someone here who would like to meet you and he doesn't have very long to stay here either."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

Minato walked out and looked his son up down, "Wow, you've gotten so big."

Naruto couldn't believe it, "...Dad…"

* * *

Sorry, the reunion won't be until tomorrow. I told it would be crazy.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57, time for a little reunion. The idea of Minato and Naruto being able to have even a little bit of time to talk always seemed really interesting to me, so I'm glad I've finally got a chance to write something like it. Also, and this pretty much even more exciting for me, with Itachi gone I'll be adding a new person to the Akatsuki. One of my very design too. I'm going to create a kunoichi from the hidden Cloud since that's the only major village without a member of the Akatsuki and they have very few women in their. I'm a guy and even find the lack of women in that organization kind of strange. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto just stared blankly as he attempted to comprehend what he was seeing. Most of the other people around them were too. It wasn't every day one of the strongest shinobi in the world came back from the dead, "Dad...but how? You died sealing the Kyuubi inside of me."

Minato frowned at the mention of that, but was glad to see his son as well, "I've only got about 25 minutes left, so I'll let Obito explain what happened later. First of all, I'm sorry for putting that burden on you and then not being there for you to help you deal with it."

Naruto didn't really care about that, "You did what you had to do and don't blame you for even a second. I've had a really great life so far, with lots of friends and great family."

Minato felt relieved to hear that from Naruto, "I'm glad you feel that way and I know your mother would be too. I don't know how much you know about her, but she was heartbroken to leave you behind."

Naruto nodded, "She was an Uzumaki right?"

Minato smiled as he remembered her, "Yeah, she had the most beautiful red hair you've ever seen. She was warm, kind, smart, beautiful...I know you would have loved her."

Naruto was starting to fight back tears, "Yeah, I'm sure I would have. Do you...do you want to meet my friends?"

Minato thought that sounded great, "Yes, I'd love to."

Lucky for them, most of them were already right behind him. Kakashi was eager and ran up first, "Hi, I'm Kakashi and I'm Naruto's friend!"

Minato looked him over, "You've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you. When you and Mito weren't even a month old I used to hold you guys in my arms."

Kakashi couldn't believe it and Mito ran up to him, "Really, you used to hold me?"

Minato couldn't believe how much bigger she'd gotten as well, "Oh yeah, all the time. You only really liked to be held by your mom though."

Naruto got Hinata next, "This is my girlfriend, Hinata-chan."

Hinata couldn't believe that she was being introduced to Fourth Hokage. She had to fight to keep from going back into her stutter, "It's an honor to meet you sir."

Minato shook her hand, "The honor is all mine. I'm glad to see Naruto's got himself a pretty girlfriend to keep him in line. Just do what Kushina used to do with me and smack him over the head if starts acting up."

Hinata laughed at his casualness, "Thank you sir, I will."

Naruto brought him over to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, "This Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They're the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

Minato looked at all of them and laughed, "It wasn't for Ino being a girl, I'd say you guys almost looked just like the one from my generation."

For the first time in her life, Ino was speechless. What the hell were you supposed to say to the freaking Fourth Hokage, "Um...thanks…"

Shikamaru was even lazy in his presence, "Troublesome, but it's kind of cool I guess."

Choji said something, but Minato couldn't hear it with him crunching on his chips. Kiba ran up to him next, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Didn't you used to be on a team with my mom?"

Minato could see he was just as enthusiastic as his mother, "Yup, her and Hiashi. Is that you're dad, Hinata?"

Hinata jumped a little, then nodded. They continued on like that for while, Naruto introducing all of his friends. Minato was very glad to see that he had so many.

After everyone was introduced, they spent the rest of the time telling stories. Naruto told some about his childhood and Minato told some about his days as the Hokage. He told Naruto as much as he could about his mother. It was wonderful for the both of them to finally get to spend some time with one another. However, all good things must come to an end.

After about 25 minutes, Minato started to feel his chakra fading away. His body started to deteriorate like paper. Naruto was heartbroken at the thought of him leaving, "No, you just got here! You can't leave yet!"

Minato gave his son one last hug, "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's not up to me. If I could stay longer, I would."

Naruto held on to his father tightly, but it didn't make any difference. Slowly but surely, his body began deteriorate. His father was walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Naruto, at least you finally got to see him."

Naruto turned to his uncle buried his head into his chest, "Why couldn't he just stay? It's not fair."

Obito hubbed his nephew, "Life never has been fair Naruto, I learned that when I was about your age. Sometimes we've just got to suck it up and deal with the pain. Sensei was there to help me deal with mine, now let your family help you deal with yours."

Naruto pulled his head up and wiped his eyes, "I'm okay…it was just amazing to actually my dad."

Obito could understand that. He didn't have any clue what he would do if he were to see one of his parents again. After giving the boy a gentle smile, he told him, "Your Aunt Rin is at the house watching over Sasuke at the moment. You should go and see her for a while. I've got bussenius to attend to. I hope you feel a little better when I get back."

Naruto was glad that even if he didn't have his mother or father, he still had a great family. He ran off to go meet Rin while Obito gave a deep sigh. The poor man had a lot of cleaning up to do with all of this madness finally over.

* * *

Onoki sat in the Hokages office looking around at the various heirlooms, portraits, and other important Leaf objects scattered around the room. It was strange to be in this office at all to be quite honest. Not as strange as seeing the past Hokages, granted, but still strange.

Obito walked into the office and saw Onoki looking over the portraits, "Quite the fight we just had with them, wasn't it?"

Onoki had to agree, "With that many Kages involved, that's about what I would expect. I believe we've got a few things that we need to clear up."

Obito walked over and sat behind his desk, "Yes, we do. First off, about the sound invasion,"

Onoki cut him off in anger, "You should have told me! I brought my granddaughter here for pete sake!"

Obito didn't seem to feel bad about it, "Can you honestly tell me that your council wouldn't have considered joining Orochimaru in attacking the Leaf?"

Onoki opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. He said in a quiet voice, "No, I can't."

Obito was impressed that he was actually be honest with himself, "Second, we'd like to thank you for your assistance in kill Orochimaru. You didn't have to help us, but you still stayed and fought with us. We are very grateful for that."

Onoki waved him off, "Ah, I've wanted a piece of that snake for year. Who hasn't? You don't really need to thank me."

Obito didn't think so, "Still, we can't thank you enough for that. Finally, I've got to know one things. What went down between the Rock and the Leaf that caused all of this hostility between us?"

Onoki's mode turned extremely sour, "That is not something I wish to speak about."

Obito was getting very tired of the answer, "Onoki, you're the only person left that I know of who can tell us what really happened. I need to understand what on earth could bring two countries to constant brink of war."

Onoki eyed the Hokage skeptically, "...You really don't know, do you?"

Obito could see he was finally getting somewhere, "No, I don't. So what was it then, what happened?"

Onoki figured he'd hidden this long enough, "Alright, you're gonna wanna sit back for this. It's a rather long story."

Obito leaned back as Onoki began to speak, "During the time of the First Kages, the Leaf was attempting to maintain peace by making allies with every village it could manage to. Naturally, the hidden Rock was one of them. The First Hokage along with Madara Uchiha came to our village with a peace treaty, which were seriously considering. With the two strongest ninjas in the world at the time in the hidden Leaf, we didn't want to make enemies out of them. Madara Uchiha was originally one of the biggest supporters so the idea of making friends with your enemies. However, he soon started to go insane. Some say it was constantly being involved in some kind of war, others say he was angry that he wasn't made Hokage, I've even heard that it was the Sharingan that made him go crazy. One thing is widely known though, Madara Uchiha went bat shit crazy."

Obito knew all of that except for the part about the peace treaty with the Leaf. He kept listening as Onoki continued, "When Madara came to the Rock to give us the final draft of the treaty, something went horribly wrong. He betrayed us and killed hundreds of our ninjas. While I have no idea what happened once he got back to the Leaf, I do know what happened when I got back and told the council what Madara had done. We declared war on the Leaf that night, and the rest is history."

Obito was in shock. He had no idea that it was Madara who had started their problems with the Rock all those years ago. Looking at Onoki, Obito started to speak, "While I can't apologize enough for what my ancestor did, you must realize that it was something that happened over 50 years ago. Isn't there anyway we could move past this and try to put some kind of peace treaty on the back on the table?"

Onoki laughed at that, "As much as I'd like that, my council would never go for it. I don't think yours would either."

Obito knew that was true, "There must be something that we could do to convince them, something economic maybe?"

Onoki scratched his chin, "I don't think so, we're both pretty doing pretty well on that front. Sorry kid, but I just don't think there's anything we can do that would result in peace between the two of our nations."

Obito wasn't sure what to do, "So we're just supposed to keep going on like this until some kind of threat comes along that's big enough for us be forced to team up against and hope that we can keep from going at each others throat when it's all over?"

Onoki shrugged, "More or less, yeah. I'll try and butter them up to the idea as best I can, but I just don't see it happening."

Obito stood up and escorted him out, "I see. Too bad, the idea of finally having some peace between our two nations is something I just don't want to give up on."

Onoki opened the door and headed to go find his granddaughter, "Then don't. The council back home is getting old and were about to get a new one and from what I've seen so is the hidden Leaf. We just might be able to set it up so that when we have to step down the ones who take our place can finally get some freaking peace."

Obito was starting to think he may have misjudged the man. He watched the Tsuchikage float away and went back to his desk. He had a meeting with the council about deciding who was going to get promoted in an hour so he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

See you all tomorrow when I tell you the promotions and you learn more about the new member of the Akatsuki. See ya then!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58, let's see who's gonna make chunin. I've been debating in my head who all I've wanted to make chunin and it's been one of the hardest things I've had to try and figure out so far when writing this fanfic, and I've finally came up with the only solution that I was able to make myself write. Also, I get to do something that I've always wanted to do in this chapter. It's been so cool actually adding a new character to the Akatsuki, it might even be my favorite OC character I've written so far...who am I kidding, that's always gonna be Kakashi. Last but not least, as a little tesser for you guys, I've got something major coming in chapter 61. Someone important is going to be dying. That's all for now, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Two figures in black cloaks covered in red clouds were walking to hidden Leaf village. They were each wearing a large straw hat to cover their faces, as they didn't want to be recognized. Both were wanted with a high bounty on their head after all, even if there wasn't many people who could actually manage to kill them.

One of the them was a woman with dark skin and black hair. Her eyes were a deep green and she full lips that curved into a seductive smile. All in all, she was a beautiful woman. She wore a Cloud headband with a slash through it and a simple mesh suit underneath it. Turning to her partner, she asked, "We're not to far from this place, are we Kisame?"

Kisame, a blue skinned man with a large sword strapped to his back, responded, "Yeah it's not to far from her. You need to calm yourself down Teneki, it's not like we're on a deadline or anything."

The woman now identified as Teneki responded, "Yeah, but it's been almost two weeks since I've had a bath in something other than a freezing cold river."

Kisame joked, "Aw, but then I don't get watch see in your full glory."

Teneki shrugged, "I don't really care if you watch me, I just want some warm freaking water that's all."

Kisame was a little sad she didn't even seem offended by this joke, "It's no fun if you don't even react."

Teneki decided to throw him a bone a joke back, "I don't think women react to very much of what you do, especially in bed."

Kisame started roar with laughter, "Now that's more like it. Oh, and for the record, I'd rock your world."

Teneki rolled her eyes, "Please, I'd have you begging for more if I even gave you a little taste of what I could do."

Kisame and Teneki continued to argue about who would rock whose world for the next half an hour. Those two worked scraily well together.

* * *

Obito wanted to scream as he listened to council repeat itself over and over again. One of the council members repeated for the what must have been the third time, "On any average year,"

Obito couldn't bare to hear him say it again, "Yes, you've said that already. On any average year, anyone of these genin would be promoted as they all gave excellent performances. However, six genin would be the second most we've ever promoted when we weren't at war. We need more trackers, so Kiba seems like a logical choice for promotion. Shikamaru showed an extremely high amount of intelligence and would be great for leading missions, so he seems logical for promotion. Mito is an excellent healer and showed great skill as combat and it seems like we're always short on healers. Hinata is clan heir and might be able to get rid of the cage bird seal, which has been the sore spot of several clans around here for a long time for a long time. Kakashi and Naruto showed brilliance on pretty much every level and it would be almost a crime if we didn't promote them. So that leaves us with the question, what do we do? Do we promote all of them or force ourselves to cut some? The only thing I know for sure is, repeating ourselves over and again won't get us anywhere."

The council hated to admit he was right, but the really did need to come to a decision. None of them could decided whether or not to cut some of them or promote all of them. One of them asked, "I'm not sure what would be so bad if we promoted all three of them. They all gave chinin worthy performances, so I say promote them."

Obito more or less agreed with him, "Exactly. It's not like we can have too many chunin is it?"

Danzo wasn't so sure, "That may set a bad example, make it seem like all you have to do is get to the finals to be promoted."

Obito disagreed, "If they hadn't all done fantastic, I would agree with you. The simple fact of the matter is, they all did very well. Let's put it to a vote. Who all thinks that we should promote each of them?" Eight people raised their hands, "And who all thinks we should cut some of them?" Three people raised their hands, "That's a ¾ majority. Looks like we're passing all of them."

Most everyone in the room looked pleased. Six brand new chunins coming up was something to be very happy about after all. One council member asked, "How will we readjust the teams?"

Obito didn't see how it was complicated, "Move Sasuke to Team 8 and move Sai to team 10, easy."

The same council member asked, "But what about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation?"

Obito wanted to smack his head on the desk, "Shikamaru's just gonna be a chunin. We can still have him work primarily with Team 10 and teach Sai on the side. We'll probably keep team 11 together as well because they work well with one another and we'll have Kiba and Hinata work with their clans." The council member was about to ask another question, but Obito cut him off, "Look, we're done talking about this. Just get everyone in here so we can inform them of the changes were making to the teams."

A couple of the assistants left to go and find everyone. This was gonna be one hell of big day for the Leaf.

* * *

The Akatsuki teammates had been traveling for what seemed like forever, and Tenkei was just about ready to snap. She didn't understand how Kisame could just sleep on the ground for days on end, work up this sweat walking everywhere, take bath in a dirty river, and then still not begging to a nice hot spring. It really baffled her.

Tenkei looked up to see a large gate with the hidden Leaf''s symbol on it, "Finally, we made it."

Kisame had to keep from rolling his eyes, "Honestly, you're a member of the most dangerous organization in the world and you can't even go a little while without a bath? That's just sad. No wonder we don't have many women in the Akatsuki."

Tenkei defend herself, "First off, that's an extremely sexist and just all around asshole thing to say."

Kisame didn't argue, "And…"

Tenkei could see she wasn't going to get anywhere on that front so she moved on, "And two, everyone had that one thing they need to have to keep themselves in a good mood. For me it's a hot bath, for you it's killing people in a very violent manner. Don't judge me and I won't judge you, deal?"

Kisame guessed he could live with that, "Alright, that's fair enough I guess. By the way, why did you join the Akatsuki in the first place?"

Tenkei really didn't want, "Sorry fishcake, but that's a story for another day."

Kisame gave a mock pout, "Fine, but don't call me fishcake. I hate that more than anything."

Tenkei smirked, "Whatever you say, sharkboy."

Before Kisame could scream at her, she'd already jumped up into the trees so that she could sneak into the Leaf. Kisame mumbled to himself, "I don't know if I wanna fuck her or kill her…"

* * *

Obito looked over the Rookie Twelve with a great amount pride. It was amazing to think that half of them would be promoted in just a few minutes. Anko walked over and asked him, "I'm gonna have a genin team when this is all said and done?"

Obito chuckled, "Maybe you will and maybe you won't. You'll just have to wait and see like everybody else."

Anko walked back over to her team grumbling while Obito stood up to address everyone, "Attention people, we're ready to announce the changes to your genin teams. If you'll just take a seat then we'll get started."

Everyone sat down and Anko yelled, "Don't keep us waiting. Who passed?

Obito sighed, "I'm supposed to tell you guys how excellent all of you did and to thank you for your help during the battle with the hidden sound."

Anko wasn't having it, "We don't care about any of that, just tell us who passed already!"

Obito could see that waiting was going to risking his health, "Alright then, bring out vests."

One of the assistants came out carrying six vests. Asuma almost dropped his cigarette, "Holy shit...I'm counting those right?"

Obito gave a smile and nodded, "Yup, all six of them passed. We considered cutting some, but at the end of the day they all showed they had what it takes to be a chunin. If the six finalist will come up here, we can start giving them out."

Kakashi didn't hesitate, "Kakashi calls dibs on going first."

Obito grabbed one of the vests and handed it to his son, "I'm very proud of you Kakashi. You did absolutely fantastic in the exams and showed a great amount of leadership during the fight. Congradulations."

Kakashi was clearly grinning under his mask when he grabbed the vest and ran back to his friends. Obito got another one of the vests and Naruto came up next, "Naruto, I don't think you possibly could have done any better in these exams. You showed intelligence, strength, and bravery that we couldn't even begin to fathom. Nice job."

Naruto thanked him and walked back with his friends. Obito motioned for Mito to come up, "Mito, you're one of the greatest medical prodiges this village has ever seen. You've got the strength of your mother and brain of your father. You did excellent."

Mito beamed at the praise and looked over her new vest and see went back with her friends. Ino shoved Shikamaru up there so that he could go next, "Shikamaru, the amount of strategic brilliance you showed during the chunin exam rivaled that of even your father and during the battle you showed that you can stop be lazy in less than a second if the situation requires you to. You've really earned this."

Shikamaru muttered something to himself and went back to his chair so he could get back to his nap. Kiba came up next with Akamaru barking happily, "Kiba, you showed something that few Inuzuka's do in your battle with Gaara. You showed that you know when to use strategy over strength. That's more than enough to earn you your chunin vest."

Kiba took his vest and raised it over his head triumphantly. Hinata went up last, "Hinata, your performance during the chunin exams showed you just how far you've come over the past few years. All of your self doubt was gone and you showed just how strong you really are. You've gotten yourself yourself a chunin vest and one step closer to becoming clan head."

Obito finished off by telling all of them all of the changes that would be made to even out the teams. Everyone seemed relatively pleased. Sadly that happiness wouldn't stay throughout the day.

* * *

Kisame looked around the various training grounds with a sinister smile on his face, "This were the kid trains. If we stick around here for awhile, he's bound to turn up."

Teneki was just as happy as he was, "Great, I'm all bathed up and then I get a good fight. This is gonna be a great day."

* * *

That's all for now. see ya tomorrow.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59, time for a little fight with the Akatsuki. In this one, we're gonna find out what powers Teneki has that makes her strong enough to join the Akatsuki. I gotta say, after having to write up my own OC with my own justus and a personality I had to create, I have a lot more respect for the guys who write manga like Naruto or comic books or really anything like this. I'm a writer myself, and I'm not just talking about my fanfics I've got my own original stuff, and I couldn't believe how much creativity it took to write powers for somebody that would work in this situation. Well, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto and the rookie twelve plus Fu stood with Gaara and his siblings to see them off. They had just gotten back from getting their chunin vests and going to their house to grab a few things. Now they were supposed to go to the training grounds after they got done saying goodbye to their friends.

Kankuro was busy Tenten at the moment, "I'm not sure when the next time I'm gonna be able to see you is. With my dad dead and you guys trying to clean up after everything with those Sound assholes, we're both gonna be pretty busy."

Tenten didn't like being away from Kankuro for so long, but knew that is was out of their control. She leaned in a whispered in his ear, "Just remember that those girls back at your village don't know that little trick I do with my tongue when we kiss."

Kankuro shivered. He loved it when she got like this, "Oh believe babe, I could never forget that."

The two began to kiss and most of the group turned away to give them some privacy. Shikamaru looked at Temari, "Aren't you afraid I might cheat on you?"

Temari laughed, "Please, you're too lazy to cheat."

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should be offended by that statement, but when Temari said something he learned not to argue with it. He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and kept his mouth shut.

Sakura was over saying goodbye to Gaara, "It was nice to see you Gaara-kun. Good of luck with everything in the Sand."

Gaara found himself blushing as he said, "You know, when Mito and Ino wanted to wish Kiba and Kakashi luck they would...well um...they would…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, "Gaara?"

Gaara started blushing heavier, "Yes?"

She leaned in close to the boy, "Shut up."

Capturing his lips in a kiss, Sakura did indeed wish the young boy luck. So much luck in fact that Gaara was having a little trouble keeping his senses. Sakura pulled away and Gaara said, "Um...thank you. We should go. It was great seeing all of you."

They left and Naruto started running to the training ground, "Bet you guys I get there first!"

Every shook their heads and chased after him. They weren't just gonna let him win without a fight after all. Sasuke was running the fastest of all. He had to catch up with his cousin and rival. Sasuke and Kakashi had a nice reunion when Kakashi and the others had gotten to the house after getting their vests.

_Flashback_

_As soon as he opened the door, Kakashi found Sasuke running up to him. He'd wanted to go talk to Sasuke as soon as he'd gotten up, but between his chakra being all messed up from the stress and just having woken up after sleep deprivation, Rin was going to let him. Sasuke had been forced to wait until Kakashi had gotten back, "Kakashi, thank god you're okay. Look, I know I should have told someone about the seal. I was just so scared and,"_

_Kakashi raised up his hand to stop him from talking, "Sasuke, Kakashi isn't mad at you. Everything worked out okay and you didn't end up leaving with Orochimaru. It's all okay now."_

_Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, "Sasuke's glad to hear."_

_Kakashi and Sasuke laughed for a while and gave each other a hug. It was good to have the two of them back together._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kisame was really starting to get bored. He and Teneki had been waiting at this training ground for what seemed like hours and they hadn't seen anyone even walk by. Teneki groaned, "Where the hell is this kid? I wanna get this thing done already."

Kisame had to admit, thats how he was feeling as well, "It's not like we've really got any control over what time he shows up. All we can do right now is wait for the little pain the ass."

Teneki was about to start complaining again, but she suddenly turned and started to look out at the training ground, "We've got someone coming, and if it's not a tailed beast I'm sensei than this guy is one bad motherfucker. Even I didn't expect them to have this much chakra. It's almost like there's two of them."

Kisame always forget Teneki was a sensory ninja, "Alright. Just stay calm and wait for them to come to us. We don't want to scare them off."

Teneki raised an eyebrow, "We're hunting a freaking demoned, not a deer. I don't think we've got to be too nervous about scaring him away."

Kisame was really starting to lean towards killing her, "Fine, we'll go now then. Just don't let him escape."

Teneki got a dark smile on his face, "Oh, I there's no way in hell I'm letting him escape."

* * *

Naruto got to the training ground short of breath. He looked back to see that his friends weren't too far behind him, but he still won. Before he could start cracking jokes about it, he heard a womans voice, "Hey foxy-boy! We gotta have a little chat with you!"

Naruto didn't know who said that, but he wasn't particularly happy about being called 'foxy-boy'. He turned and yelled, "Hey, I'm not the Kyuubi I'm just his container. Who are you anyways? Who's that blue guy and what's with those cloaks too?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Names Teneki and the fishcake here next to me is named Kisame. We need you come with us. It's extremely important, so even you're coming even if we gotta drag ya."

She sensed another large amount of chakra there, and looked over at the Fu when she figured out she was the source, "You with the green hair, who are you?"

Fu wasn't sure she wanted to answer, "How's that any of your business?"

Kisame asked her, "You wouldn't happen to Fu of the hidden Waterfall, would you?"

When Kisame asked her she went wided eyed. Kisame took that as a yes, which explained why Teneki thought she sensed too much chakra. He had no idea why she was in the hidden Leaf, but that didn't really matter at this point. Teneki called over, "So the seven tails is here to huh? Well we're going to need her to come along too. Like I said, it's very important."

Naruto didn't like the looks of these guys, "Why is it so important? How come you didn't talk to the Hokage about this?"

Kisame tried to be a little more subtle, "We're part of a group that's trying to bring peace to the world and we need your guy's help right now."

Kakashi didn't like this, "Wait a minute...Kakashi knows who you are! He saw you in his dad's big bingo book. You're S-ranked missing-nins. There's no way Kakashi's letting his friends go with you!"

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, "Why were you reading Uncle Obito's bingo book?"

Obito shrugged, "It was there and Kakashi was bored. Kakashi just reads the S-ranks one because they're super cool! You see some of these guys that are really freaking strong."

Teneki was tired of all this talking, "Okay, so we're S-ranked missing-nin. Kisame wasn't lying about us wanting peace you know."

Naruto shook his head, "Doesn't mean I can trust you guys. Sorry, but we're staying right here in the hidden Leaf."

Teneki was done talking, "Fine then, let's see how you little brats handle us!"

Sakura leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Make a clone and send it out to go get help. I'll use a genjutsu to make sure that they don't see it."

Naruto nodded and made a clone that Sakura quickly covered up in a genjutsu. After it had gone, Naruto turned to his attackers, "You wanna fight, then let's fight!"

Grabbed a kunai out of his holster, Naruto threw it at Teneki. He expected to hear something deflect it or even the sound of it entering flesh if he was lucky, but he didn't hear anything at at. When he saw Teneki, he couldn't help but be impressed.

Some kind of electricity was holding the kunai a safe distance from Teneki's body. She tossed it aside and said, "It's my bloodline, Static Realse. That's actually a strange name for it, considering my body actually absorbs the static."

All of the genin and chunin started to feel a chill go up their spins as she explained exactly how her powers worked, "Yeah see, the air is constantly filled with static electricity which normal people can sometime conduct and give people small shocks. What I do is much more powerful. My body naturally takes in the static and it merges with my lighting style chakra. The static so naturally moves through body that when I merge it with my lighting chakra it gives me an incredible amount of control over it. I can do shape manipulation without even doing any handsigns and since there's always static in the air, I never really run out of chakra. Basically, I'm not someone you want to be fighting."

She gave an evil smile as she twitched her right hand slightly, sending a blast of lightning at Naruto at a speed he couldn't even comprehend. Naruto groaned on the ground as she walked over to him, but Hinata stopped her, "If you take one step closer to Naruto-kun, I will make your life a living hell."

Teneki didn't seemed nervous, "You've got some spunk girly, but I'll take a lot more than that to beat me."

Hinata didn't move, "You don't scare me."

Teneki raised up her hand, "Well I should."

She sent an even larger blast of lightning at Hinata, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Naruto got up and screamed, "Hinata-chan! You're gonna pay for that you bitch!"

Teneki gave a dark chuckled, "Oh, and do you think you can make me?"

Naruto started to ammit a massive amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, "Yeah, I am."

Two clones appeared behind him and began to form a Rasengan in his hand. Teneki tried to send another blast of lightning at the boy to stop him, but one of the clones Naruto made jumped in front of it to stop it. Naruto charged at Teneki with his Rasengan being stronger than usually than thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Teneki didn't feel the need to move as figured that she could use her static electricity to block it. She surround herself with a walk of lighting that looked like a chain link fence. When the Rasengan hit it, the wall quickly started to break. The Akatsuki woman was about to make the wall stronger, but ran out of time and took the full blow of the Rasengan. It sent her flying into a tree just like she'd done earlier to Hinata.

Kisame was chuckling, "Wow, I really didn't think that I would need to help you against some little chunin."

Teneki got holding her stomach and yelled, "I just underestimated him. You hear me brat? That won't happen again!"

Obito used his Kamui to appear behind her, "No, it won't. Because you'll be leaving now. Go work sending that clone to help Naruto. You can cut off the Kyuubi's power now."

Naruto didn't want to, but did as he was told. Kisame knew who Obito was and knew it wasn't a good idea to get into a fight with him, especially if back up wasn't far behind. He turned to his partner, "Come on Teneki, we should get outta here. This isn't the right time to get the kids just yet. Don't worry kid, we'll be back."

Teneki growled at him, "And next time I'm gonna kick your ass."

The two of them left and Kakashi asked, "Dad, who were those guys?"

Obito wasn't sure, "I don't know, but I don't like the look of them?"

* * *

So you've meet Teneki. Tell me what you think of here in reviews if it ain't too much trouble.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60, time for something kind of different in this chapter. I've been trying to decided if I wanted to do the time skip and if I do what it would revolve around. In the end, I've decided that I'm going to sort of do a time skip, but I'll be covering what's going on during it. It'll be over the course of three years and I'll cover it in five chapters. As far as what it's gonna be about, I'll wait for you to read the chapter to find that out. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito leaned back in his chair thinking about the mysterious figures that had invade his village yesterday. They raised so many questions in his mind. How had they gotten in so easily? Why were they after Naruto and Fu? Was is because they were jinjurikis? What was this organization they belonged to. So many questions without even a single answer. He was hoping Jiraiya might be able to shed some light on the situation.

That's when he heard a knock on the door and Jiraiya walked in, "You needed to see me."

Obito motioned to a chair, "Yes, sit down please."

Jiraiya could see that whatever he wanted to talk about was very serious, "What is it? Is that about those two wackos that came here earlier today?"

Obito nodded, "I believe that you might know about them. Kisame from the hidden Mist and Teneki from the hidden Cloud."

Jiraiya knew both of those names alright, "Wait a minute, those were the two who came here earlier? Why am I just finding out about this now?"

Obito could see that Jiraiya didn't like the look of these guys, "I only found out about an hour ago myself. So I'm guessing that you've come across them before?"

Jiraiya start rummaging around his coat for a scroll, "No, but I've heard about them from my guys several times. At least I used to. Kisame went off the map about thirteen years ago and Teneki about ten years ago. People like that don't just disappear for no reason."

Obito was wondering where he was going with this, "Okay, so what does that mean for us?"

Jiraiya finally found the scroll and gave it to Obito. It had some notes written down on it and a symbol that looked very familiar to Obito, "This symbol here, the one that looks like a cloud, I saw it on the cloaks those two were wearing."

Jiraiya had expect that much, "That would be the symbol of the Akatsuki,. I haven't been able to get much on them, but I do know that they're an organization of S-ranked criminals. I've only been able to get a couple suspect members, but that's about it. I'd suspect those two were members a while back, I think Sasori of the red sand might be too.I've got a couple thought on what they're motive might be, but I'm not sure enough to say just yet. The only thing I can't seem to figure out for sure is who the hell started up this little gang. It's gotta be someone pretty damn strong if they can gather up this many powerful ninjas under them"

Obito had a feeling he knew what that motive might be, "You think they might be after the jinjurikis?"

Jiraiya did like that fact that he knew that already, "...They went after Naruto didn't they?"

Obito sighed, "I'm afraid so, and Fu as well but I got there with enough time to stop them. They promised to return as well. You know what this means don't you?"

Jiraiya knew exactly what it meant, "It means we've gotta try and figure out some kind of way protect those two. What the hell are we gonna do? How are we supposed to send them on missions while having to keep someone strong enough to take on S-ranked criminals with them at all times?"

Obito wasn't sure either, "The only thing I can think do is try to train them with their tailed beasts. That's the only way they'll be strong enough to take them on."

Jiraiya agreed, "Alright then, I've already started helping Naruto and I can start helping Fu as well,"

Obito shook his head, "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but you don't know enough about this stuff to properly teach them. We need someone who really knows what they're doing. I don't just want them to tap into their tailed beasts chakra, I want them to be able to use it's full power.."

Jiraiya didn't seem offended by what he had said, "That's true, but I'm the only one we can trust that comes even close to knowing how to do that."

Obito had a crazy idea, "Then maybe we need to use someone we're not sure we can trust. I know there's one person who could teach those two how to properly use that power and he might be the only person who can do it."

Jiraiya knew just who he was talking about, "You can't be serious. There's no way in hell we can trust them!"

Obito seemed to be going over something in his head, "Then you know who I'm talking about?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "The only person who can do that is Killer Bee of the hidden Cloud. If we were to send them to train with him then the hidden Cloud is going to make sure they get to keep them."

Obito didn't seem so certain of that, "Maybe not. Get me the council, I think I might just know how to make this work."

Jiraiya still wasn't sure he liked this, but figured he owed it to Obito to hear him out. He left to go and tell the assistant to go and gather the council. If Obito really did have a way to get these kids strong enough to take on the Akatsuki, he wanted to hear it.

* * *

Danzo had to stop himself from trying to kill Obito right then and there, "You want to send two of most powerful weapons to another village? One that's likely to steal them no less? I had my doubts when Hiruzen made you Hokage, but now I'm certain you're a damn fool. You must have lost your mind."

Obito glared at him angry. He'd gotten about as far as he had with Jiraiya before Danzo interrupted him, "If you'd let me finish, there's a lot more I'd like to say. Basically, I believe we have a few things that they want, besides Naruto and Fu of course."

Tsunade was wondering what the hell that could be, "I wasn't aware we had anything even remotely of value to hidden Cloud that we'd be willing to give away."

Obito was glad she was the one who had said, "Oh, but we do. The hidden Cloud is easily the least advanced of the five great hidden villages in the medical field. If we'd be willing to give them some help in advancing their hospitals, I imagine there's a lot of things they'd be willing to give us."

Hiruzen asked the next question, "True, but you think that's all it's going to take to get them to help us? Besides, what's to stop them from just getting the info and keeping Naruto and Fu?"

Obito knew that was a valid question, "We won't be giving them anything until Naruto and Fu have reached a certain level. I was going to give them our end of the deal little by little as they start training Naruto and Fu."

Hiruzen was still, "Yes, but they could still keep them once they get all of the information?"

Obito had already thought of that, "Medical information wasn't the only thing I was planning on giving them. We'll also be giving them information on the Akatsuki that we could cut off at any second if they decided to try and keep Naruto and Fu. Besides, Naruto and Fu would never agree to work with them and I've got a little something special planned to make sure they don't try and kill them."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Alright I'll bite. What've you got to make sure the Cloud doesn't kill them and try and keep the tailed beasts?"

Obito pulled out a scroll with a seal on it, "This is a special seal that's designed to go off if they get put in some kind of serious danger. I'm not going to go into how the seal works as it really doesn't matter, but it works just fine. It's actually a seal Minato-sensei used years ago during the third great shinobi war. If something goes wrong, Ican teleport there, grab the two, and teleport back."

Danzo was impressed, "I had no idea you could teleport that far."

Obito shrugged, "All I need is a location. With that seal acting as a beacon, it'll be really easy to get there and back. Granted teleporting there and then coming back with them will drain an incredibly large amount of my chakra, but I'm not really all that concerned about it."

Jiraiya was starting to come around, "Maybe if we offer them the chance to be allies with us and the Sand as well we could seal the deal. If we combined all of this into one big offer, I think they'll actually accept. This is freaking genius Obito."

Obito chuckled, "I have my moments. Any other objects?"

No one said anything. They had to admit, it was a good plan. Obito grabbed a scroll, "In that case, I'll write up the offer and give it to you guys for approval. It'll only take a couple of minutes. Someone get me a messenger bird for when it's finished please. Actually, get me one for the hidden Sand village first. I think I'll se if the hidden Sand would like to get Gaara involved in this as well before I send the final scroll to the Raikage."

* * *

A, the Fourth Raikage, read the scroll from the hidden Leaf for what must have been the dozenth time. They'd gotten the scroll just under a week ago and A had been waiting for Killer Bee to arrive so that they could discuss it. While the council had thought it was a decent idea, A wasn't so sure. Admittedly, the idea of being allies with the Leaf and the Sand was something that sounded fantastic the idea of gaining three more tailed beast was amazing as well.

The council said that capturing the three of them would just be too much trouble and A had to admit there was some truth to that. He knew that the Cloud didn't have many friends left and that they couldn't afford to get into a war right now. Not to mention that not having many friends left thing also added on to the argument that they should side with Leaf. Plus, they would still have the tailed beast, just directly under their control.

A was broken out of his thought by the familiar sound of his brother rapping, "Make way you, I'm here to see my bro! I'm the hidden Cloud and I'm gonna get loud! Aw yeah!"

There were times that A almost missed that rapping...almost. He gave his brother their usual fist bump and A said his typical hello, "How have you been Bee?"

Bee started rapping again, "Me and eight are doing great! Fool, ya fool!"

A once again felt like smacking his brother in the head, but stopped himself, "I've got something important I've got to decided on and it involves you. I need you to look over this scroll and tell me what you think."

Bee grabbed the scroll excitedly, "Alright! What'd ya got for the mighty Killer Bee?"

Bee read over the scroll and before long he was grinning ear to ear, "This great bro, is this a real offer?"

A could see that his brother didn't seem as skeptical as he did, "Yeah, this is a real offer that's on the table. I take it that you think we should go through with it?"

Bee just kept going nuts, "Hell yeah! This is just too damn good to give up!'

A wasn't sure if his brother knew exactly what he was agreeing to, "You know that means you're going to have to be a sensei to three kids right?"

Bee was practically bouncing off the walls at this point, "Yeah, that's one of the best parts yo! Tell them that we agree already, ya know?"

A could see that everyone else thought this was a good idea. It was a good offer if he was being honest about it. He grabbed a scroll and wrote down his response. Looks like after all these years the hidden Leaf and the hidden Cloud would be allies after all.

* * *

That's it for today. See you all tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61, only one more after this until the big time skip. I'm getting close to having this fanfic be twice as long as the last one I wrote and that just seems crazy to me. I really wanna thank all of you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing. Even the criticisms, while they can be hard to take at times, still greatly help me improve on my writing. I'm going to do something in this chapter that some of you might think is crazy, but just stick with me. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto got up and for the first time in a long time, he didn't find that breakfast had already been made for him. He didn't really mind, it was just really unusual for Rin not make him and the others something to eat in the morning. After making himself some toast, he found all of the adults talking in the living room seriously about something.

Tsunade was talking at the moment, "I can't believe they actually agreed to it. Who would have thought that the Raikage could actually know when it was time compromise?"

Rin nodded, "I know, and you, me, and Shizune actually have to go out there and try to improve their hospitals."

Naruto was curious as to what they was talking about so he decided to come, "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

Rin looked over to see Naruto still munching on his toast, "Oh, hey Naruto-kun. We've actually got something pretty important to tell you."

Naruto wanted to know what she was talking about, but Obito said, "You'll have to wait a bit to find out what she means I'm afraid. There's going to be a big announcement about it later today. Why don't you go out and train with Kakashi for know. The announcement still isn't for a couple of hours."

Naruto was still really curious about what was going on, but he decided to go out and see Kakashi anyways. He knew better than to try and argue with them after all.

* * *

Asuma looked around the small village they had been sent to with slight skepticism. Supposedly there were a bunch of sound ninjas hanging around and they had wanted Asuma's team to go and check it out, but he didn't see any real sign of them anywhere. Granted that didn't' mean that they weren't there.

He turned to his team which now Shino in it and the knew dubbed chuunin Shikamaru and said, "Alright guys. Go to the hotel and get set up. I'm gonna go scout the area for awhile."

Asuma walked off and Shikamaru started to walked to the hotel, "Come on guys, I wanna get nap in before Asuma-sensei get's back."

Ino rolled her eyes, "How the hell did you make chunin before us?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Dumb luck I guess."

Ino shook her head and followed him. What they didn't know is that one of the civilians had been watching them very closely. Quite a few Sound ninjas were indeed hiding in the village and they'd told the civilians that if any ninjas came by, especially Leaf or Sand ninjas, to tell them if they knew what was good for them. The particular villager that was watching them happened to value his life very much. More than enough to sell out a couple of Leaf ninjas. He'd have to make sure to alert them before he went home…

* * *

Ino looked over the room she was staying in with a small smile on her face. One good thing about rooming with Shino, he was an exceptionally tidy roommate. She put the last of her things away and decided to strike up a conversation, "So, how's it going with Fu?"

Shino was smiled behind his collar, "Quite well actually. We've been getting very close over the past couple of weeks. How about you and Kakashi?"

Ino blushed slightly, "It's going great. He's so sweet and he's really smart and once you get that mask off," She shivered, "Oh man."

Shino was glad to hear his friends were doing well. He looked around the room, "I think I'll go and get us some ice. It's rather warm in here and I dislike drinking warm beverages."

Ino gave him a quick nodded and went to see what kind of view they had outside the window. Five seconds after she heard the door close it opened back up again, "Did you forget something Shino?"

Unfortunately it wasn't Shino. Ino didn't have time to fight off the three Sound ninjas grabbed her and Ino started to struggle to get out. She was about to get away, but a fourth Sound ninja came out and bashed her over the head with a lamp they had in the room. They knew Shino would be back soon, so the leader of them said, "Toss her out the window and climb out. We'll drag her out to the forest and have our fun there."

They did just as their leader had said just in time for Shino to get back into the room. He looked around the room tried to find her. While he had placed a bug on all of them so that he could track them down if he needed to, he didn't want to use it unless he had to since Ino hated it when he did that. Opening the door back up, he went to go and see if Shikamaru knew where she was. Little did he know, he would regret wasting that time later.

* * *

Ino woke up in the middle of forest that was only a few miles from the hotel. She was tied up with some rope, but she wasn't able to get out of it. Only a ninja would know how to tie a knot that well.

One of the Sound ninja walked up to her, "I'm gonna enjoy this you little bitch. You damn Leaf ninjas killed our leader Orochimaru. We're not gonna just kill you, were gonna make you pay. Your family's and friends aren't even gonna recognize you when we're done with you."

He took out a kunai and cut off her top and skirt, leaving her in just her undergarments. Ino prayed that her friends would get here soon.

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma ran as fast as they could while not getting ahead of Shino. They couldn't find Ino anywhere. Shino had finally been forced to use his beetle to track her down. Before long they hit a forest and heard the sound of screaming coming from inside. Picking up the pace, they sprint to the source of the sound as fast as they could.

Some screamed from the direction they were going in, "We've got someone coming, finish up and slit her throat fast!"

Asuma felt the color drain from his face and sprinted faster than he ever knew he could. When he got to the location, he didn't like what he saw. Ino was torn to shreds and was nearly naked. She was covered in bruises and her eyes were barely open.

As the Sound ninja put a kunai up to her throat, Asuma start to feel the world move in slow motion. They were close to Ino, but were they close enough?

The kunai pressed into her throat and the blood started to trickle down her neck. They all screamed and charged at the ninja holding the kunai. Grabbing the ninja who had actually been the one that killed her, Asuma threw him to the ground started plunging his trench knife into him over and over again. Covered in blood, Asuma looked up to see that the other ninjas had gotten away.

All of them looked at the bloody mess that used to be Ino. Choji went behind a tree and threw up while Asuma untied her. She had stopped breathing a few moments ago. They all knew that there was nothing they could do for her now. Asuma picked her body and started to walk back to get her cleaned up. Shikamaru walked over and put a hand on Choji's shoulder, "Let's go home...this missions over.'

* * *

Obito sat in the Hokage's office with a smile on his face. He hadn't felt this good about the future in since Kakashi had been born. Things really seemed to be going well for the Leaf right now. There was a knock on the and Rin walked in with a deep frown on her face, "What's with the long face? We announce our treaty with the hidden Cloud in just a few hours. I'd think you and everyone else around here would be ecstatic right now."

Rin wasn't sure how to even start with something like this, "Obito, we've lost one of our ninjas."

Obito's mood started to dim at that. It was sentence he heard almost once a week, but it never got any easier to hear, "I see...who was it?"

Rin took a scroll out and put it on Obito's desk. She was starting to cry, "They just got here a couple hours ago. Shizune and I finished the autopsy report and then i came right here to give this to you."

Obito knew this was bad. Rin got emotional when she lost people sometimes, but he'd never seen her like this before. He opened the scroll and felt his hands start to shake, "...Ino?"

Rin start to cry even harder, "Cause of death was kunai to the neck, but she went through a lot more before that. I can't say it Obito, just read the scroll."

Obito started to read the scroll in more detail. The more he read the more he wanted to get sick. Ino had been beaten, cut, burned, penetrated, sodomized, and god only knew what else.

Obito start to scream, "She was thirteen years old! What kind of sick son of bitch could do that to a thirteen year old? What the fuck has to wrong with a person?"

Rin tried to calm him down, "Obito, you've gotta get ahold of yourself...you've still have to tell her parents about this."

Obito felt his heart sink at very thought of that. How in the hell was he supposed to them everything that had happened to her and have them know he was the one who had sent her on that mission, "This all my fault. I was fool to only send one team out to that village."

Rin tried to comfort her husband, "You had no idea this would happen. We weren't even sure if there were ninjas there at all."

That did little to comfort him, "Go get Inoichi and his wife...We need to get this over with so that they can at least attempt to start healing."

Rin was reluctant to leave her husband when he seemed this upset, but knew that Inoichi needed to know what had to his daughter. She left the room while Obito pondered how he was going to tell them.

* * *

Inoichi looked as though all of the light had left his eyes and Ino's mother just kept mumbling over and over again, "It's a mistake, it can't be my Ino. It's just gotta be some kind of mistake."

Obito had broken the news to both of them and asked if they wanted to read the scroll. Inoichi had read it and refused to let his wife read it as well. Naturally, she didn't listen to him and read it anyways. As soon as she was done she wished she hadn't.

She stood up and pointed at Obito, "This is your fault, you sent my little girl to her death! I'll never forgive you or this whole damn village for this!"

Inoichi tried to talk to her but she had already run out of the room. He turned to Obito, "I'm sorry about my wife, she's just upset about...Ino…"

Obito didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry Inoichi. I don't blame your wife for what she said. To be quite honest I can't believe you didn't say the same thing."

Inoichi was clearly holding back his emotions, but still said, "I've been a ninja for a long time Obito. I know that there are things that are out of your control. If you'll excuse me...I've got to go to settle down my wife...and prepare for the funeral."

The last words were barely a whisper. Obito just let him leave. It's not like there was anything he could have said that would make it better. He had to go and prepare for the announcement, although he didn't feel nearly as happy about it as he had before.

* * *

Rin got back from getting the Yamanakas to find that Kakashi had been waiting for her, "Hey mom!"

Rin walked over and held her son close to him, "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Kakashi could tell him mom was said about something, "What's wrong mom? You seem sad about something."

Rin didn't let go of her son, "Something very bad happened today Kakashi. I'm just glad nothing like that ever happened to you."

Kakashi was curious as to what happened to make his mom like this, "What happened mom? Did somebody get hurt or something?"

Rin wasn't sure how to tell her son this, "Son...Ino's mission didn't go so well."

Kakashi got very worried very fast, "What happened? Is she okay?"

Rin shook her head, "No she's not...she didn't make it back sweetie."

Kakashi start to back away slowly, "No...you're lying...you've gotta be lying…"

Rin walked toward her son, "Kakashi,"

Kakashi turned around and started to run. Rin yelled after him, "Kakashi! Where are you going?"

It was too late, he was already gone…

* * *

This chapter was very hard for me to right, but it needed to be done. See you all tomorrow.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62, time for the aftermath to the insanity. I bet you were all pretty shocked that I killed off Ino, but I haven't even started to really get into the craziness. As much as I know it hurts to kill off good characters or have something go wrong for a character you really like can be when you're a writer, it's something you've got to do sometimes. I'm really understanding as of late how hard it can be for a writer to take risks at times, which I'm hoping you guys keep in mind during this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Kakashi didn't even know where he was running to, he just need to get away for a while. He'd never lost anyone this close to him before. Ino was his girlfriend and he'd had crush on her for as long as he could remember. Granted he wasn't really sure if he loved her as he was only thirteen, but that didn't mean his emotions for her didn't run deep.

After running for about ten minutes , he stopped to catch his breath. Finding a nearby tree to lean on. He wasn't really sure what running had accomplished for him, but it had made him feel a little better at least.

He was pondering whether or not to go back to the village when he heard a voice he didn't recognize, "Kakashi Uchiha, may we have a moment of your time?"

Kakashi jumped about five feet in the air, "Who said that? Who's there?"

A strange creature with a black half and white half and a venus flytrap around him. He had the same cloak as those guys who had come to the village the other day. He introduced himself, "Our name is Zetsu and we've come here to see if we couldn't help you through your pain."

Kakashi wasn't sure about this guy. A small part of him wanted to ask about they way he referred to himself as we, but that seemed kind of hypocritical, "Kakashi's seen that cloak before. The people who were wearing it tried to kill his friends."

Zetsu nodded, "Yes, although killing them wasn't really our end goal We couldn't care less if they survived the extraction or not."

Kakashi was curious as to what that was supposed to mean, "What extraction?"

Zetsu told him what he meant, "Oh, we're trying to get the tailed beasts from them. We intend to use their power for something very special. We're going to bring peace to the world and we'd like you to help. This pain you're feeling now, we're going to make sure that no one ever feels it again"

Kakashi was getting more and more nervous about this whole thing, "Why do want Kakashi? He's just a chunin?"

Zetsu understood his confusion, "We have a mutual friend who's been having me keep an eye on you for quite some time now. When we came here to look into the seven tails being moved here, we heard about your girlfriend dying. We told our mutual friend and were instructed to give you an offer to join us."

Kakashi wanted to know who this mutual friend was, but Zetus stopped him before he could ask, "We'll talk more later. I'm just here to let you know we'd like you to come and stay with us. The members of our organization have seen more pain than most and they're the perfect people to help deal with it and teach you how to help other's deal with there's. We'll be in touch again before the day's out. See you then."

Kakashi watched him phase into the ground and disappear. He was going to go back to the Leaf for now. There was a lot of things he needed to work out in his head.

* * *

Obito listen to the crowd cheering at the announcement of the peace with the hidden Cloud. He had to admit, it lifted his spirit a little bit to hear all of villagers so happy. Although he was still rather curious as to how Naruto would react to having to go to the hidden Cloud. Strangely enough, that had actually been one of the biggest selling point for the villagers. The idea of having two fully powered tailed beast in their village and having two more as allies was something none of them could even imagine.

Obito jumped down from the roof of the Hokages building and immediately found Naruto running up to him, "We're you serious about me and Fu going to the hidden Cloud?"

Obito nodded, "Of course. This is the only way for you guys to properly learn how to control your tailed beasts."

Naruto looked down at him feet, "Not that I'm not excited, but what about seeing all of my friends and family?"

Obito figure he'd ask that, "Don't worry, I've set it up so that you can come and visit the Leaf at least once a month or have someone come and see you at the very least. I think you, Fu, and Gaara might even have some fun with this."

Naruto didn't think that sounded too bad, "Alright, I'm in. I've gotta get stronger. If that girl from the other day hadn't underestimated me and you hadn't gotten there so fast, who knows what could've happened. That girl almost hurt Hinata really bad."

Obito was glad to hear it, "That's good. This whole thing almost makes me feel better about the whole mess from earlier."

Naruto heard that last part, "What mess Uncle Obito?"

Obito didn't think he should answer that just yet, "I'll tell you in a little bit. I think that I should tell everyone about that at once rather than one at a time."

Naruto what he was going to say now that he couldn't have said in the an announcement, but he wasn't able to ask as Rin over with a distraught look on her face, "Obito-kun! Kakashi ran off!"

Obito's mood turned right back to grim, "What happened?"

Rin was panting heavily, "I told him about Ino because she was his girlfriend and everything and as soon as I did he ran away!"

Obito was ready to go after him without any preparation, "Just tell me what direction he ran in and I'll track him down. He couldn't have gotten to far. How long ago did he leave?"

Rin wasn't entirely sure, "I'm not sure. I think about twenty minutes ago. I tried to chase after him, but he was running faster than I'd ever seen him run before."

Obito was about ask her which direction he'd run in, but he felt something poking his ankle. It was Kakumei, "I come with a message from Kakashi. He's says he sorry about running off and that he'll be back soon. That's all I've been told to say. I'll be back if I've got anything else to for you."

The parents gave deep sigh of relief and Kakumei slithered away. Obito wasn't ready to lose two ninjas in the same day, especially his own son.

* * *

Kakashi got back to the mansion and his mother just about tacked him, "Don't you dare ever go running off like that again. Do you know how scared you had me?"

Kakashi tried to wriggle out of her grip, "Mom, Kakashi was only gone for like half an hour."

Rin didn't seem to care, "And with the way you reacted to everything with Ino I had no idea what you were going to do."

Obito seemed a little angrier than Rin did, "Kakashi, I know that you were upset but running off did nothing but worry everyone."

Kakashi thought that it did a little more than that, "Kakashi's sorry...he just didn't know what to do."

Obito wasn't surprised by that, "This is the first time you've ever lost someone really close to you."

That's when Naruto yelled, "Okay, what's going on with Ino? You keep talking like something really bad happened."

Rin looked around, "Are there any of your friends who aren't here right now?"

Naruto looked around, "Um, just a few people. Do you want me to make some clones and go get them?"

Rin nodded, "If you wouldn't mind...I don't want to tell this story more than once."

Obito couldn't help but think of how familiar that sounded to when the original Kakashi had died. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the Hokage's mansion to hear what ever the big news was. They were hoping it would be something good like with the hidden Cloud but sadly that wasn't the case. Obito told all of them what had happened to Ino, leaving a lot of the more gruesome aspects out. The reactions were more or less the same across the board.

Sakura burst into tears the moment she heard it along with Hihata and Mito. Sai just stared at the floor for awhile with a blank look on his face. Naruto and Sasuke were clearly getting choked up, but did their best not to show it. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Choji had already heard the news, but still looked like they might be the saddest people in the world.

Obito knew this was the first time they'd lost one of their comrades, "I know that this must be hard for you all and if you need to talk to your parents or myself if you need to, please do."

Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to talk. He got up and said, "Inochi just told my dad before we came here that the funeral is gonna be in a week...I'll see all of you there."

Choji got up and followed him, not in the mood for talking either. Anko and Tsunade sat down with the girls to comfort them while Iruka and Jiraiya put a hand on the boy's shoulders and told them that it would be okay. Everyone couldn't help but notice that Kakashi was the quietest he'd ever been in his life.

Sasuke walked over to him as it was easy to see how devastated his cousin was, "Kakashi, are you okay?"

Kakashi didn't even look him in the eye, "Kakashi's just got a lot on his mind…he's gonna go to his room for awhile."

Rin got up to stop him but Obito said, "Hold on wait sweetie, I'll go talk to him."

Rin wanted to be in there too, "I'm coming with you. You can't expect me tell let my son deal with this without me, can you?"

Obito could see she had her 'just try and tell me no' face on, so he knew she was serious. It was probably best for her to in there anyways. The other stayed to help with the other kids.

* * *

Kakashi looked out the window of his room in deep thought. Should he tell his parents about that Zetsu person? He said that he could take Kakashi to place that could help him stop his pain and that he could make sure no one else ever felt this way again. Wouldn't his dad want him to do something like that?

Obito knocked on the door and came inside, "Kakashi, you're mother and I would like to talk to you."

Kakashi figured this was coming, "Okay, what do you need?"

Rin smiled at him gently, "Kakashi, we're more concerned about what you need."

Kakashi sat down on his bed and Obito sat down next to him, "I realize this must be very hard for you. Can you please just tell us how you're feeling?"

Kakashi wasn't sure if he could describe it exactly, "Kakashi feels like...like this is all a dream. Ino-chan couldn't be dead, she still had so much to do. She hadn't even made chunin yet. Kakashi's never felt like this before. It's like a whole part of his life is just gone."

Obito knew that feeling all too well, "I've lost a lot of people myself Kakashi so I know this isn't an easy thing to deal with."

Kakashi looked up at his father, "How did you get over it?"

Obito put his arm around his son's shoulder, "You don't, you just find ways to cope. I use those I've lost to inspire me to get stronger, to make the world a better place."

Kakashi was having a hard time picture the world as a good place at the moment, "What if the world can't get better?"

Obito remember asking himself that same question when he found out about his younger brother, "You just have to keep believing that it can. That's all you can really do."

Rin asked Kakashi, "Can I get you anything? Anything you need me to do?"

Kakashi did have one thing he wanted, "Can you guys just stay here for a little bit longer?"

That was one thing they were happy to do.

* * *

Writing this part is taking a little longer than I thought, but it's all coming out pretty well. See you all tomorrow.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62, Kakashi's got a big decision to make. I know that there have been a few complaints that my stories can be a little predictable, but I can honestly say I'm taking a big risk in this chapter. Thats a pretty scary thing for a writer to do, let me tell you. Stick with me on this one guys, I promise it's gonna be great. Also, please don't hate me. As always, thanks for reading and pease review.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the ceiling above his head with thoughts swirling around in his mind like fish in a pond. What his father said made sense, but he still couldn't help but think back to what Zetsu had as well. If he really could make it so that there was no more pain in the world, why wouldn't he at least want to see what it was all about? If what Zetsu said was actually worth hearing, then maybe he could tell his dad about it too.

Strangely enough, the very person he was thinking about happened to be watching him, "Thinking pretty hard there, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi jumped again, "You've gotta stop doing that?"

Zetsu moved so that he was straight across from Kakashi, "Now, about that offer,"

Kakashi was going to at least hear him out, "Kakashi needs to hear more about this offer. How exactly are you going to bring peace to the world and are you gonna kill Kakashi's friends?"

Zetsu figured those would be his first two questions, "Fair enough. To answer your first question, we intend to use the power of the tailed beasts, and your second question,"

Kakashi stopped him. That last part was too vague "Wait, how are you going to use the power of the tailed beasts?"

Zetsu frowned, "We aren't supposed to tell you that. If you choose not to join us it'll be better if you don't know our full plan. Now about your second question, we don't have to. There have been cases of people surviving tailed beast extraction if there were competent med-nins around."

Kakashi wasn't sure about this, "Dad said that it's important that we believe the idea that we can make the world a better in place."

Zetsu nodded, "Yes, he's very optimistic that way. You're father is good man Kakashi, but he's never truly been able to truly protect those he cared about."

Kakashi didn't like where he was going with this, "What'd you mean?"

Zetsu started to tell him, "The Fourth Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and even his own mother."

Kakashi's ear perked up at that, "What was that last part?"

Zetus could see that he had taken the bait, "You're grandmother wasn't able to escape the Uchiha clan like he was."

Kakashi knew his father had left the clan, but he always thought that there was some kind of disagreement, "What are you talking about? Kakashi's really getting confused here."

Zetsu knew when to leave the boy hanging, "Why don't you ask your father that question. See you tomorrow Kakashi."

Kakashi was about to yell for him to stay, but it was too late. He was really getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Kakashi walked into his father's office needing to have some kind of clue as to what the truth behind all of his was. His father looked up as soon as he walked in, "Kakashi, how's it going?"

Kakashi didn't actually answer that, "Dad, why'd you leave the Uchiha clan?"

Obito was beyond surprised at the boys question, "That's a very long story and I'm not entirely sure I want you to hear it."

Kakashi wasn't going to let him get off that easy, "No. You've been protecting Kakashi from everything bad in the world since the day he was born. He wants the truth."

Obito had never seen his son like this before, "Kakashi, where is all this coming from?"

Kakashi gave him a somewhat honest answer on that one, "When Ino-chan died, Kakashi's whole world changed. It's not as nice as he thought it was. He wants to start hearing the truth and to see what the world is really like."

Obito sighed, "The world has a very rough exterior Kakashi, but it's a good place once you get down to it. You really want the truth, no holding back?"

Kakashi gave a hard nod and Obito began to tell his story. How his father used to beat him, how he found out he had a big brother, his mother killing his father then committing suicide, everything. He'd even told him about having to kill the first Kakashi when he was younger to explain the part with the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It wasn't a particularly happy story, but Kakashi needed to hear it.

When Obito finished, Kakashi looked at the ground and said, "The Uchiha wasn't a very nice clan was it dad?"

Obito had to agree, "No, it wasn't. I know that all of this must come as shock to you, but you've got to look at the bigger picture. Everything worked out for the best. If all of that hadn't happened, I might never have had you."

Kakashi wasn't particularly proud of the clan he came from, but he was glad that he finally knew the truth. While he was thinking about all of this, Obito asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow bud, with the funeral and everything I mean?"

Kakashi had almost forgotten about that. It felt like a punch in the gut to even mention it, "Um...yeah."

Obito knew his son had a lot on his mind right now, "Kakashi, if you need to talk,"

Kakashi walked over to the door and walked out, "Kakashi's fine. He just has to think some things out, that's all."

Obito didn't let him leave, "Do you know why I took the job as Hokage Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't see what that had to do with anything, "Wasn't it to protect the village?"

Obito told his son, "Partially, but there's more to it than that. When you're the Hokage, you've got to make the most important decisions in the of these decisions could lead to the death of those I care about. When I was offered the job, I took it for three reasons. One, to protect the village and my family. Two, to try and make this village the best it can be. Finally, to make sure that no else would be forced to have this kind of pressure on them."

Kakashi gave his dead a funny look, "What does that mean?"

Obito was glad he asked, "It means that some people aren't strong enough to make some of the decisions I do or have to do some of the things I do. Having to tell Ino's parents what happened to her and having to tell them that I was one who sent her on that mission was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I couldn't bring myself to force anyone else to do that. That's why we keep fighting when we lose those who are close to us Kakashi. We go through whatever pain we have to so that those around us don't get hurt. You've got to stay strong for your friends. They've just lost Ino, they couldn't handle losing you as well. Please don't shut them out."

Kakashi wasn't sure he fully understood what that meant but he was pretty sure that he got the general idea of what his father was trying to say. He walked out of his father's office with even more on his mind than when he had entered.

* * *

The funeral came faster than any of them had wanted it to. There were several tear filled speeches and choked up shinobi throughout the day. Kakashi had thought about making a little speech about Ino himself, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.

While Kakashi thought about his deceased girlfriend, Inoichi was over having a word with Obito, "Hokage-san, may I have a word with you?"

Obito nodded, hoping Inoichi wasn't holding a grudge against him, "Of course. What can I do for you?""

Inoichi wasn't sure how to say this, "It's about Kakashi. As you know, the Yamanaka's specialize in mind based jutsu."

Obito of course knew that, "Yes, that's why we use you in our integration unit so much."

Inoichi really didn't want to say this, "We also study psychology very heavily. I've been watching Kakashi over the years and of course over the past few days. To put it simply, I'm worried."

Obito didn't like where he was going with this, "He's seems a little upset, but I don't there's anything major."

Inoichi knew he'd say something along those lines, "He's shut people out, but that's common when you lose someone close to you for the first time. However, he was always a little bit strange before all of this. He was balanced, but just sort of off. It only got worse as he had a bit of sheltered life, especaially for a shinobi. Now that the way he sees the world has crumbled, he's going to be very impressionable and easy to persuade. I'm just saying to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea about things.

Obito had to admit, that made sense. He'd have to be sure to tell Rin about this. He didn't want Kakashi mind falling into the wrong hands. He had one last question, "Not that I'm not grateful for your advice, but why are you worry about Kakashi right now with...well you know?"

Inoichi took a sip of the drink he had in his hand, "Keeping myself focused on my work is the only thing thats keeping me from crawling into a hole and just staying there right now."

Obito cringed, "Well, at least you've found something to keep yourself occupied."

Inoichi looked down at his empty class and mumbled, "I suppose…"

* * *

The funeral had been two days ago and Kakashi was finally starting to feel a little better, like maybe everything would be okay. He'd almost forgotten about that Zetsu person...almost.

He'd been sitting next to pond just kind of starting at, trying to keep himself calm. However, he soon heard a voice that was starting to get all too familiar, "Did you ask your father about why he left the clan?"

Kakashi still wasn't sure how he felt about this guy, "Yeah and Kakashi's kind of curious how you knew about all of that."

Zetsu chuckled, "There's several things that we know about that would make you curious. Like we said, your father is a good man, but he wasn't able to save any of them. Do you know why?"

Kakashi said sarcastically, "Because he wasn't even born in time to save his big brother?"

Zetsu rolled his eyes, "Very funny. No, he couldn't save them because he didn't have the heart to do what he needed to do. That's where the Akatsuki are different. We're doing things others can't do but need to be done if we're to have peace in this word."

Kakashi found himself thinking about how similar that was to what his father had said, "Kakashi isn't sure he could bring himself to do that stuff either..."

Zetsu gave one final push, "If we're successful, everyone you care about will be happy forever. However, they can't bring themselves to do what has to be done to achieve it. We play the villains so that others can be happy. This is your chance to make sure your friends are never hurt again. I'll be here again at midnight. If your not here, then I'll assume you've refused our offer. Think about it Kakashi."

Kakashi watched him leave with his head almost hurting. So many thing ram through his mind. What his father had said, what had happened to Ino, this chance to bring peace to the world.

He sat in the forest for what must have been hours making his decision. In the end, he could see only one logical thing to do...

* * *

It was half past midnight, and Mito had gotten up to use the bathroom. She stopped when she saw a white ball of fur hopping up to her. Picking it up, she said, " Hey Shiromaru, what are you doing out of your cage?"

She could see a note stuck to his side and read it out loud, "Kakashi is sorry...what's that supposed to mean."

* * *

Hated to do it, but it was a risk I had to take. Tomorrow is officially the start of the time skip chapters. See you then.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64, the start of the of the time skip. I realize there are some of you out there who think that I might be kind of insane for everything I've done with Kakashi, but I promise I did it for a reason. I'm guessing you all want to know what's gonna happen with everything, so I'll stop leaving you hanging. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito was fighting hard to keep it together, but it wasn't easy. Everyone around him was losing their mind trying to figure out where his son was but he knew that he had to keep his mind focused right now. There was several things he had to do right now.

One, he had to make sure his son was alive, that was the most important thing. Two, once he was sure his son was alive he had to make sure that he couldn't marked a missing-nin. While he had no idea if that would even end up being an issue, it was something he had to consider. Third, and finally, he had to make sure that Kakashi hadn't fallen into the wrong hands. If Kakashi was with someone really dangerous than they needed to get him away from them now.

He heard his wife had began to sob again, "Where is he, where is my baby?"

Obito got his first question out of the way, "Is there anyway to make sure that Kakashi is alive?"

Anko had the answer to that one, "I already checked the snake contract and his name hasn't fade off. That means he's gotta be alive."

Obito gave a sigh of relief at that, "Alright and there's nothing that would make people think he needed to be marked as a missing-nin?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Nothing that I know off, no."

Obito moved on to his question, "And is there anything that would point to him being with someone dangerous."

Tsunade pulled out the note again, "This is the only thing we've got. He took all of his ninja tools and most of his clothes and just left. Kakashi is sorry is all we've got to work with."

Rin looked to her husband for answers, "There must be something we can do to find him. Something that has his scent on it that we could give to the Inuzuka's maybe."

Obito thought that idea had some potential, "I'm sure we must have something around the house like that. Until then, no one tell the kids about this. Naruto and Fu leave tomorrow and I don't want them to know until they've arrived. They might try and stay to go look for Kakashi but the best thing for them is to leave that to us and for them to keep training."

Everyone went off to get everything started and Obito walked over and hugged his wife, "It'll be okay sweetie, we'll find him."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe how quickly Zetus had gotten them to the Akatsuki's base. It couldn't have been more than a few hours and they travel at least a hundred miles. The base wasn't a bad looking place to be honest, although it wasn't that nice looking either. All it was really was a cave with some furniture and other little trinkets.

He'd met pretty much everyone and some of them didn't seem so bad. Teneki was a little shocked to see him there and they butted heads at first, but in the end they worked it out. To be more specific, Pain told both of them to stop or he'd make them.

Pain had actually asked Kakashi to come with him shortly after he'd gotten there. When Kakashi asked why, he'd simply said quietly enough so that the other's wouldn't hear, "It's time for you to met the person behind the Akatsuki."

Kakashi wanted to know what that meant, but Pain was already walking away so he just followed him. Before long they were in a room with a very large statue in it. There was a woman there who turned as soon Kakashi turned entered the building, "So you're finally here. I'm glad. I've been very eager to meet you Kakashi."

The first thing Kakashi noticed about this woman was that she had two different colored eyes. One was a Sharingan and one was kind of eye that he'd never seen before. Her face was covered in bandages too. Kakashi asked her, "Why do you want Kakashi? How do you know him?"

The woman chuckled and started to take off her bandages, reliving her face. She almost looked a little bit like...his dad, "Aren't you going to greet your grandmother?"

* * *

Everyone had gathered to say goodbye to the two jinjurikis at the gate. The hidden Cloud was going to send a guide for them and the hidden Leaf was sending Jiraiya to go along as well. He was supposed to tell them about Kakashi when they had gotten about halfway to the hidden Cloud to make sure that they wouldn't try and turn back. Only Mito knew about the note and see had no idea what it was supposed to mean. Well no one knew what it was supposed to mean actually.

Tsunade walked over and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and handed him something, "You'd better come back Naruto, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Naruto looked down in his hand and saw a Tsunade's necklace in her hand, "But Aunt Tsunade, this is your grandpa's necklace. Why are you giving it to me?"

Tsunade gave him a gentle smile, "It's not just a necklace, it's been said that it can help contain the power of the tailed beasts. I'm just give to you to keep you safe."

Naruto thanked her for the gift and gave her a hug goodbye. Anko came up ruffled Naruto's hair a little bit, "I'm gonna miss ya gaki, you too Fu. I haven't know ya real long but you seem pretty cool. Don't let those Cloud guys push you around, okay?"

Naruto laughed and Obito came over to say his goodbyes, "Best of luck to you guys. I'm sure you'll become great jinjurikis."

Naruto frowned a little bit, "I still don't get why Kakashi couldn't say goodbye with you. He couldn't just go see Inoichi later?"

Obito hated lying to them, "Apparently he needed to speak to Kakashi now."

Rin gave the two of them a hug, "Be safe you guys."

They hugged her back and Hinata and Shino and came up to say goodbye. Naruto told Hinata, "I'm sorry I have to be gone for so long. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and you don't have to worry about me cheating or anything."

Hinata gave a small laugh at that last part, "Please, you may have me wrapped around your finger but I have you wrapped around mine too."

She gave him a quick kiss and Shino asked Fu, "Is there anything you liked me to do while you're gone?"

Fu gave him a coy smirk, "Yeah, loosen up a little bit. I feel like this is the first relationship where the girls gonna have to try and get the guy to go all the way."

Shino blushed under his coat, but nodded. Jiraiya could see the guide from the hidden Cloud had arrived, "Time to go guys."

Naruto and Fun said their last goodbyes and followed Jiraiya. They hated to leave, but knew it was what they had to do. When they left Rin turned to Obito, "Is the search party ready?"

Obito nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to leave with them in just a half an hour."

Rin was glad to hear it. She wanted her little boy back as soon as possible.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of his grandmother, "But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

She gave a small laugh, "Supposed to be, yes. I'll tell you the entire story someday, but for now I just wanted to see you and tell you that I'm going to be taking over your training from here on out. We've got several very special things planned for you. Zetsu, start preparing him for the transfer of the First's DNA immediately."

That last sentence had Kakashi more confused than he knew was possible, "Um...what?"

The Akatsuki leader was slightly amused at how confused the boy was, "We're giving you some of the DNA of the First Hokage. It'll give you the ability to use his Wood Release and eventually you'll form a Rinnegan. I'll tell you what all of this means later, for now Zetus has to make sure that your body is prepared for this. We don't want this to kill you, now do we?"

Kakashi had no idea what the hell was going on but for now he'd just go with the flow. He could already tell that he'd have to just do what he was told for a while if he was going to learn about this place.

* * *

Naruto and Fu had been walking for around 10 or 12 hours now and were due to run into Gaara any minute. While they catching happily about being able to see their friend, Jiraiya realized that they were about halfway to the hidden Cloud, which meant that he was going to have to tell the kids about Kakashi going missing soon.

Jiraiya was broken out of his thought when the voice of a certain Sand ninja could be heard, "Hello Naruto, Fu, how've you guys been."

Naruto smiled, "Great, I'm super excited about all of this."

Gaara was as well, "Glad to hear it. Oh, and my condolences about Ino."

The killed Naruto's good mood almost instantly, "Yeah, that sucked for all of us. I think Kakashi took it the hardest though."

Jiraiya figured as long as he had brought it up, "I've got something to tell you guys about Kakashi, but I want you to remain calm when I do. There's nothing the two of you can do about it at the moment and we need you to keep training. We'll handle the situation."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a funny look, "What are you talking about Uncle Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya told them about Kakashi's note and that he'd gone missing. Naruto and Fu wanted to turn back immediately, but Jiraiya wouldn't even consider it. He told them that they had everything under control, which wasn't really true, and that they needed to leave this to the adults for now.

Naruto and Fu shot Jiraiya angry glares for hours after that, even though they knew he was right. Gaara seemed upset as well, but did a better job of hiding it. They got their good mood back eventually and said they were sure Kakashi would be back soon. Jiraiya was glad they were so optimistic, but wasn't quite as confident as they were.

* * *

Obito didn't understand it, "What do mean the scent just stops here? We're in the middle of freaking nowhere."

Tsume's dogs sniffed again, but still shook it's head. They'd gotten about 3 hours away from the village when Kakashi's scent vanished, "I'm sorry Obito, but there's not scent left."

Obito was getting frustrated, "Oh, so I suppose he just magically disappeared into the ground."

He didn't know how right he was. Tsume didn't know what to tell him, "What do we do now?"

Obito turned around and started heading back to the village, "We head home and think of something else...got any ideas of how I'm supposed to explain this to Rin?"

Tsume just stayed silent. She had no idea what the young Hokage was going through right now, and she really didn't want to know.

* * *

After a little over a day, the three jinjurikis arrived at the hidden Cloud. They were all glad to be there and were very eager to meet their new sensei.

A large man with dark skin and a bandana met them at the gate. He seemed to be expecting them, "Yo! I'm your new sensei, the mighty eight tails Killer Bee! Now that you're here, introduce yourselves to me!"

The three of them were skeptical to say the least, but Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Namikaze, holder of the nine tails."

Killer Bee recognized his last name, "Namikaze, you look just like pop! Me and my bro had a fight with him that rocked!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Right…"

Fu nervously went next, "I'm Fu, holder of the seven tails."

Killer Bee went right back to his rapping mode, "Fu, I think I'll get along with you."

Gaara wanted to get his introduction out of the way as well, "I'm Gaara, holder of the one tail."

Killer Bee thought of a good one, "I think I'll call you Sandman, if you say I can."

Gaara wanted to start on the right foot with this guy, "Call me whatever you like. Will we be training in the hidden Cloud?"

Killer Bee laughed, "Oh no, were training on an Island my Sandman, a turtle will lend a helping hand."

Gaara gave him a funny look, "Oh, you'll see. Follow me, Killer Bee."

They all indeed followed him, they're curiosity peeked. They had to go meet with Jiraiya and the Raikage first though, so for now it could.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I think the time skip is gonna take longer than I thought ti would. This whole fanfic is taking longer than I thought it would actually. It's good though, cause I'm having a blast writing it. See ya tomorrow.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65, lets get the real training started. I'm guessing most of you figured out that they're going to Turtle Island for the falls of truth training and if you don't know what I'm talking about...well I guess you'll see what I'm talking about. I'll be covering some stuff with Kakashi and the people back at the village as well, so don't worry if you were curious about that. Alought I'm relatively certain all of you are curious about that. I've kept you waiting long enough. As always, thanks for reading and please review, I'm really close to getting 400!

* * *

The Raikages office had a slight air of tension in it as the four jinchuriki and Jiraiya waited for the Raikage to speak. To be honest even he wasn't sure how to start this conversation, "Well, I guess I'll first tell you that I'm glad all of you are here. I hope there are no hard feeling between Naruto and I."

Naruto couldn't help himself from giving a sarcastic answer, even if he was the Raikage, "Oh you mean the trying to kidnap my mom and girlfriend years ago? No, we're golden."

Raikage mumbled, "You weren't even born when we tried to take your mother you little,"

Naruto could see he'd aggravated him a little, "I'm just messing around, we're cool Raikage-san."

The Raikage was glad to hear it, "Alright then. Has Bee gone over where you'll be going to train?"

Fu nodded, "Yeah, he said something about an Island and a turtle."

The Raikage laughed, "Turtle Island, yes. It's not really an island you see. It's a giant turtle that the Cloud has taken care of for hundreds of years. Eventually, it got to the point where it could sustain life. You wouldn't believe how amazing it really is."

After he finished, Gaara asked, "Will just Bee-sensei be training with us or will there be others? I've been told that the hidden Cloud has two tailed beasts."

The Raikage shook his head, "It's just gonna be Bee. Yugito's not in the village at the moment. To be honest she's not nearly as far along as be is with her tailed beast training."

Jiraiya looked over at the three of them, "Alright guys, I hate to see you go but you've got to get going and I've got to talk with the Raikage for a little bit. I promise to visit you guys as soon as I can. Have fun."

The three jinchuriki said goodbye and Bee lead them out of the office so that they could prepare to go to the Island. The Raikage then asked Jiraiya, "So when will you be sending someone to help with our medical field?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a second, "In about a month when it's time for the kids first checkup, my wifes gonna come here to help you guys out. I don't think I need to mention the pitfalls that'll come if you try and keep them."

The Raikage wasn't that foolish, "I know, it would be far more risk than it would ever be worth. Is there anything else?"

Jiraiya pulled out a picture of Kakashi and handed it to him, "Yeah, keep an eye for this kid if it wouldn't be too much trouble. It's a long story so I'm not going to go into all of it, but he's sort of missing at the moment."

The Raikage looked over the picture and put it in his desk. He shook Jiraiya's hand and the two parted ways. As much as Jiraiya would've liked to stay to keep an eye on the kids, he knew that he had other things that needed to be done back at the village.

* * *

The council couldn't believe what Obito was asking them, "You want to what?"

Obito sighed and explained again, "Let Hiruzen take over as Hokage until I can locate Kakashi. I can't give my full attention to finding him if I'm handling my duties as Hokage and for my wife's sake and my own I do need to find him. If you'll just let Hiruzen speak for a moment."

Hiruzen stepped forward, "I would be more than happy to take back my position until this matter is resolved. There's no one who knows better than I do about how this job can cost you your family," he gave a quick glance to Asuma when he said that part. His son may have forgiven him years ago, but he still hadn't forgiven himself, "As one of the last heirs of the Uchiha clan, it's vitally important that we find Kakashi. I fully support Obito in this plan."

The council was trying to think of some flaw in this plan, "But Obito is our strongest ninja and we need him here. Besides, you're too old to take over as Hokage again. Let's just leave this to the ANBU to find him."

Obito could see they didn't quite understand, "I don't really care if you say yes or not, I'm going to go and look for my son. There's no one in this village capable of stopping me. I've given you all plenty of things to fall back on while I am gone."

The council went to argue again, but Obito wouldn't let them, "This isn't up for debate. Marking me as a missing-nin would be the dumbest thing you could possibly do so I know you aren't going to. I'm going home to prepare to start looking for Kakashi, I'll see all of you as soon as I can."

Obito walked out of the room and began to think of what could lead them to Kakashi. He wasn't thinking for long though, as he soon heard, "Uncle Obito, is it true you're going after Kakashi?"

Obito turned to see Sasuke had run up to him, "Yes, I take it you heard it from your brother?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, he said that you're gonna take him with you and that you'll be training him in how to use the next level of his Sharingan. I wanna come with you guys."

Obito wasn't so sure about that, "I'm only taking Itachi with me because he needs to learn more about his Mangekyo Sharingan, but he has to use it as little as possible to make sure that he doesn't go blind. We we're going to transfer my old eyes to him, but unfortunately it appears they'd already dissolved. I'm the only one who can teach him how to use it without actually having to hand him activate it. Are you really sure that you want to come with us? It's not going to be a leisurely trip and you will be training with us if you come."

Sasuke didn't seemed phased, "If it means getting Kakashi back then I don't care. Besides, I could use the training anyways."

Obito could see he wasn't backing out, "Alright then, lets go tell Itachi you'll be joining us."

* * *

Kakashi woke up after having the First's DNA inserted into him. It was kind of cool actually, to think that part of the First Hokage was now inside of him. His grandmother walked up and looked him over, "You seem alright," she then looked at his some of the medical equipment they had hooked to him. It wasn't anything fancy, but it did what she needed it to do. Everything seemed just fine, "Well, looks like there's nothing wrong. We can start training you with Wood Release soon but it doesn't look like you'll form a Rinnegan"

Kakashi didn't even know what a Rinnegan was, "Rinnegan?"

She really didn't want to have to explain all of it but knew she'd have to sooner or later, "It's a very powerful bloodline that originally belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths. I'm not going to tell you all of the powers it has now as it wouldn't do you any good to hear them, but I assure you it's very powerful. It forms when the DNA of the Uchiha and the Senju are found inside the same person. However, you only have a small amount of each inside of you. You're not a full blooded Uchiha like I am because you mothers not from the clan and we didn't have as much of the First's DNA to work with as we did with me. You'll have Wood Release, but not the Rinnegan. You just rest for now, I've got something special to prepare for you."

Kakashi was feeling pretty tired, so he laid his head down and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke and Obito opened the door to the mansion and began to look for Itachi. They knew he home at the moment because he'd told Obito that he was going to bring Hana here to tell here about the trip and see what that meant for them. Naturally, Sasuke went to knocked on her door, but it actually opened before he could.

Hana was on the other side and see had wrinkled close and messed up hair. Itachi was in the background with a goofy smile on his face and he was covered in Hana's lipstick, which caused Sasuke to notice that Hana's makeup was all smudged. It almost looked like the two of them had just gotten their clothes on. She looked at Sasuke nervously, "Oh, hey Sasuke. I was just um, talking to your brother. I'll see you as soon as I can Itachi, make sure to tell me before go and write me when you you're on the road. Talk to you soon."

Hana left and Obito walked over and gave Itachi a little smirk, "Gotta say Itachi, I didn't expect this out of you."

Itachi actually blushed, "Well, I'm only human. Is there a reason you guys are here?"

Obito stopped joking around and said, "Yes there is. It seems your brother would like to come with us. I hope that won't be an issue."

Itachi didn't think that was an issue at all. In fact he rather liked the idea of Sasuke traveling with them, "No, I'm happy to have Sasuke come with us. This should prove to be an interesting trip."

Obito had to agree with that. The last of the Uchihas were leaving the village to look for one of their own. It was going to be a trip to remember without a doubt.

* * *

The three jinchurkis were quick admit, Turtle Island was absolutely amazing. It was so lush and full of life. There were so many different kinds of animals and plants which gave such an amazing beauty to the place.

They weren't given much time to admire it though, as Bee wanted to get straight to the falls of truth. From what he'd told them, they couldn't really start their training until this was part over and done with.

The falls of truth didn't look like much to be honest. It was a nice little waterfall ending in small pond with a circular patch of ground in the center. A nice place, but it didn't seem like anything special.

As soon as they got there Bee pointed to the patch of ground, "That is where we'll be getting started. The falls of truth will make you and inner self parted."

Naruto just gave him a funny look, "...what?"

Bee have a heavy sigh. He wasn't going to be able to rap and explain this at the same time, "When meditating at these falls, a person can meet and confront their darker self. Until you confront and make peace with it, I can't teach you how to use your powers."

Gaara wasn't sure what all of that meant, but he didn't think it sounded easy, "Have you and Yugito completed this?"

Bee went back to rapping, "This task I did complete, but Yugito it did defeat. She hasn't be able to come to peace with her darker self, so she had to put her dreams of being as strong as me on the self. She still trains you with her tailed beast though, you can't spy Yugito."

The fact that Yugito couldn't do it had them all a little nervous, but they went to the patch of ground anyway. Sitting in a circle but facing away from one another, they began to meditate. Bee watched them intently as he knew their darker selves would be coming forward before long. Even if you couldn't actually see what was going on in their mind, it was still fascinating to watch.

* * *

Sorry, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to meet their dark halves. I'm just gonna stop estimating in the openers how many chapters certain things are gonna take, because I'm almost always wrong. That'll do it for today, see you all tomorrow. Oh, and once again please review because I'm really close to 400!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66, time for everyone to meet their darker selves. This is actually been a pretty cool chapter to write, mainly because the idea of people confronting yourself has always been pretty interesting to me. I'll be covering some more stuff Kakashi as well and I've got something pretty big for him in this chapter. Oh, and for those of you thinking that Kakashi won't have a pairing now, let's just say I've got something up my sleeve for him. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto sat there meditating at falls of truth, but he really didn't feel like anything had happened. He just kept waiting for something big, some kind of major shift or something. Finally he turned to his friends, "Hey guys, are you,"

Thing was, Fu and Gaara weren't next to him anymore and Killer Bee wasn't there either. Naruto looked around for someone other than himself, but he couldn't see anyone. Finally he heard a voice in the distance, "I can't believe you're even trying this."

Naruto looked around to try and see who had said it, and finally he saw something amazing. There was someone who looked just like him walking up to Naruto. The only difference was that his eyes were black and he teeth seemed sharper. He began to speak again, "Do you really think that we can change anything? That there's some kind of purpose behind all of this fighting you're doing?"

Naruto couldn't believe that these emotions were even inside of him, "What are you talking about? Of course we can change things."

The darker Naruto rolled his eyes, "Which is why Ino is dead and Kakashi ran off? Honestly, how stupid can you be. I could stand here in front of you for hours just naming off examples of things wrong with this world."

Naruto started to grind his teeth, "What the hell are you?"

The figure chuckled darkly and walked up to him, "You know who I am. I'm your dark self, you greatest fear. It just so happens that what create me is that doubt in the back of your mind. That doubt you've had for as long as you can remember. It may be small and you may have shoved it back, but it's there. You're scared that you'll never be able to save this world, or even worse you may end up being the one to destroy it. You've been scared since we started this training, scared that you won't be able to control the power all that you'll end up hurting your friends. It's pathetic really.'

Naruto went to swing at him in rage, but his darker self simply avoided the hit, "I'm done talking for now. I'll be sure to see you soon though."

Naruto didn't want him to leave, so grabbed his shoulder and turned him. His darker self gave him a dark smile and made a swing at him. Just barely ducking it, Naruto went to punch his darker self in gut, but his hand was caught and he was thrown over his darker selves head. He expected to feel the himself hitting the ground, but he never did.

Naruto's eyes shot open for real this time and he saw that his friends were still in their trances. He hoped they were having better luck than he did.

* * *

The longer Gaara sat there, the more he could swear he felt heat of the desert on his skin. That was of course impossible, but then again everything did seem kind of strange. Before long he became unable to feel his friends presence and he heard a small voice coming from behind him, "How can you trust them?"

Gaara opened his eyes and turned around to see what looked like a three year old him. He didn't understand it at all. Was this supposed to be his darker self. The little boy spoke again, "They're going to betray us, you know that don't you?"

Gaara wasn't sure if he should talk to him like he would a three year old or an adult, "They're not going to betray us, they saved us. If it wasn't for them who knows what could have become of us?"

The small boy got a dark look in his eyes, "The only person in this world you can trust is mama, and you abandoned her. She's gives you love, you give her blood, that's the deal."

It chilled Gaara to those words come from such a small child. He remember before the seal was fixed a voice that would whisper to him, a voice claiming to his mother, "I don't need her. I've got plenty of friends who care about me know."

Sand began to rage around the small child and it started to walk towards Gaara, "She protected you from the villagers and all you did was seal her away. DON'T IGNORE MAMA!"

Gaara covered his eyes. He felt it was time to stop talking and start fighting. Charging at the younger boy, Gaara went to raise his hands to send his own sand at his darker self. Much to his confusion, no sand reacted to him like it usually did. Instead, the younger Gaara's sand crashed into the older ones, sending him flying. He waited to for the hard impact, but it never came.

Gaara woke up and started to pant heavily. Naruto turned to him, "You too huh?"

Gaara nodded and looked to see that Fu was the last one remaining. They didn't envy her at the moment.

* * *

Fu was really starting to get annoyed by this. She was getting really bored with this and wanted something to happen already. When she started this, she was expecting something big, but all she'd gotten so far was silence.

The silence was finally broken by someone who appeared in front of her, "What a sad little girl you are."

When Fu opened her eyes, she saw what looked like a slightly older version of herself laying in the water. She asked her, "What you mean I'm a sad little girl? I'm you for pete sake."

The woman chuckled, "True, so I guess we're both sad. We had to get away from our own village just to find some friends, and even then we had to choose the village freak for our boyfriend."

Fu shot back, "Shino is not a freak! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The woman just kept chuckling, "Honestly, it's kind of ridiculous how easy you're making this on me. I'd be willing to bet the other darker self are having a much harder time aggravating their counterparts."

Fu was really starting to get mad, "Shut up!"

She didn't, "I mean really, all I've gotta do is tell you the truth. The truth about how sad your life is. About how you'll never be able to be normal or have that normal life you've always wanted."

Fu started to run off the patch of ground and dove at the woman, "Shut up you bitch!"

When Fu thought she was going to hit water, she actually didn't hit anything at all. She woke up to find that the others were awake as well. They all looked at each other with sympathy. This wasn't going to easy. All of them felt awful right now and Bee was starting to walk over to talk to them, "Come on yo, it's time to go! I wanna hear all about what happened in your minds fools."

* * *

Kakashi followed his grandmother to this mysterious surprise she had for him. She told him about it right after he'd woken up from the DNA transfer and apparently she said how he handled his surprise would be important.

Opening a door to a dimly lit room, Kakashi looked inside to find two men chained to a wall. Tuhia (I'm calling her Tuhia when she's with Kakashi and Tori when she's with people who don't know) asked him, "Do you know who these people are?"

Kakashi shook his head and Tuhia pointed to the sound symbol on their clothing, "These are other two men who killed Ino. We tracked them down and are leaving their fate for you to decided."

Kakashi found himself angry with his grandmother for the first time since he'd gotten here, "What do you think Kakashi is, some kind of idiot? Killing these two won't bring him any peace and it won't bring Ino-chan back. Kakashi doesn't care what happens to them, he's got bigger things to worry about."

Kakashi was about to leave, but apparently what he'd said angered the Sound ninjas, "Bigger things to worry about? I killed your girlfriend for fucks sake! She begged you know! How pathetic are you?"

What Kakashi did next none of them expected...he laughed, "Wow, are you really the one calling Kakashi pathetic? Honestly, you think saying that Ino begged is gonna change his mind? Kakashi's run what happened to her over in his head a dozen times now and not once has he given any thought to you. You're such a pathetic person that you need to rapped someone just to get some action and then practically beg her old boyfriend to kill you. You really aren't even worth the energy it would take to kill you. Do whatever the hell you want with them. Feed em to Zetsu for all Kakashi cares."

Tuhia never expect quite that response, but it was still a good one. He wasn't some crazed maniac out for revenge, he was just a boy seeking peace. Even she couldn't claim she hadn't desired revenge at one point, just look what she did to the Uchiha clan.

They left the room and before a long Zetsu went in with hunger in his eyes, "Well he did say that we could…"

* * *

Sasuke woke up one the morning they were set to leave with a determined look on his face. He knew that this wasn't going to be an easy trip, but he wasn't going to back down. No matter where his cousin was right now, Sasuke would find him.

After jumping out of bed and grabbing a shower, Sasuke ran down to the living room to say goodbye to everyone. He'd said goodbye to most of the rookie twelve yesterday, and only Mito and Kiba were there today. Kiba was only there because his sister Hana had come to say goodbye to Itachi.

Tsume was over whispering in Itachi's ear, "I smelled something different about Hana last night."

Itachi started to sweat a little bit, "What would that be?"

Tsume rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, you know what I smelled. If you hurt her, I'll castrate you like we do at the vets office. Got it?"

Itachi nodded vigorously while Mito gave Sasuke a hug goodbye and Kiba shook his hand. Obito was holding his wife close to him, "Don't worry Rin-chan, we'll find him."

Rin gave him a small kiss, "I know you will sweetie."

A girl with red hair was standing in the corner and Sasuke asked Obito, "Who's that girl over there?"

Obito looked as though he just remembered something, "Oh yeah, she's actually gonna be staying with Rin-chan for a little while. With Naruto and Fu over in the hidden Cloud, we've got a little more room and she needs a place to stay. Her names Karin, she's actually the one who helped us identify the seal on Kakashi."

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the girl was kind of cute. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, I'm Sasuke."

Karin looked him with big eyes, "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm really sorry about everything Orochimaru did,"

Sasuke cut her off, "If it wasn't for you my cousin might be dead right now, you've got nothing to apologize for."

Karin looked down, "Maybe, but the hidden Sound still ended up causing him to run away in the end."

Sasuke had to admit that was true, "But you're aren't with the hidden Sound anymore. Besides, we're gonna find him."

Karin couldn't believe how warm everyone's chakra in this room was. She was a sensor type and it seemed like everyone back in the hidden Sounds charkha was freezing compared to these guys. It was amazing to her really.

Shortly after that, the three of them set out to find Kakashi. None of them knew how long they'd be gone, but they knew they weren't giving up until they found Kakashi.

* * *

Killer Bee nodded as he listened to the kids tell him about their experiences. It sounded pretty similar to his experience and to what Yugito had told him about hers. This was first big chance as sensei, it was time to give these kids a little advice, "Sometimes you find when you can't win by fighting hard, you need to take another look at your cards. Not everything needs to be solved with your fists, if you get my jist."

Bee could see they were lost, so he decided to simplify it for them, "You can't fight your doubts, but you can learn to live with them."

Naruto wanted to bang his head on a wall, "But they don't want to even talk to us. How are we supposed to get them to listen to us?"

Killer Bee laughed, "Sorry bro, but I can't tell you that one. You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

All of them wanted to kill their sensei when they gave them that answer. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Tomorrow, we'll get to see the end of falls of truth training. See ya then.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67, time for them to confront their darker selves. I've been thinking about what all I want to do for this chapter, and I think I'm gonna focus almost completely on jinchuurikis and their issues. Not really sure what else to say for this chapter except that there's gonna be some pretty sad moments in here, mainly revolving around Gaara. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto, Fu, and Gaara had been discussing for the past hour how to handle their darker 'd been trying for the past week, but had no success. It wasn't easy trying to figure out what all their darker selves were even talking about, but they were going to have to if they wanted to move on with their training.

Fu wasn't sure what her darker self meant when she said she wanted a normal life. Sure, back when she lived in the Waterfall she would spend nights crying and praying that she could just be normal. Yet, when she came to the hidden Leaf, that all changed. Everyone there excepted her for who she was, so she didn't need to change. She'd a had a few moments in the Leaf where she pondered what a normal life would've been like, but they were few and far between. It seemed like her darker self was just a personification of that buried desire.

Naruto's seemed a bit more confusing. They didn't have to wonder what it was at least, it had actually told Naruto it was the incarnation of all his doubts. The thing that scared him the most was that he didn't know that he had that many doubts. He'd always been a little scared about trying to bring peace to the world and whether or not he could actually do it. Also he guessed the thought of control the Kyuubi's power always had him a little nervous. Maybe he did have more doubts than he thought…

Finally there was Gaara who's darker self seemed the most bizarre out of all of them. It looked like a three year old boy, still believe that Shukaku was his mother, and didn't trust anyone. To be honest, it was almost like what Gaara could have been if he hadn't gotten his life together. Gaara really had no idea how to handle him. This thing was like all of his fears and suppressed anger over the past concentrated into one person. He wasn't sure how the heck he was gonna manage to even talk to his darker self, but he was sure that there was one thing he needed to do before he went back to face him...

They weren't given any longer to think as Killer Bee was ready to start again, "Alright yo, let's start up this show! Fool, ya fool!"

All of them were nervous about going back in, but attempted to walk to the falls confidently. Gaara had something to discuss with Killer Bee, "Bee-sensei, I've got a favor to ask of you."

Bee was happy to help, "Whatcha need Sandman?"

Gaara was really hoping that Bee would be able to do this, "You told me once that the eight tails can help you travel through your mind and replay your memories. I need to know if he can do that for me as well."

Gaara waited as Bee seemed to have a conversation in his head. After about a minute he said, "Alright, that shouldn't be a problem. Where do you wanna go?"

Gaara gave a deep sigh and told him, "I need you to take me back to the day I was born...there's something I need to find out."

Bee thought about it, "Okay but you won't actually be able to see anything. Babies can't see much when they're first born, so it'll be more like an audio recording. Pretty cool, eh ya fool?"

Gaara wanted to bury him to stop his accursed rapping but thought better of it, "Sound is all I need. Can we do it before we start the falls of truth exercise?"

Bee didn't see why not, "Sure thing Sandman."

* * *

When they got to the falls of truth, Bee told Naruto and Fu, "You guys wait for a little bit, me and Sandman got something to take care of first."

Naruto and Fu knew better than to complain, so they went and sat down next to a tree and started to drift off to sleep slightly. Gaara turned to Bee had his fist extended in the air, "Bump fists with me bro, so eight can to you yo!"

Gaara found the whole thing strange, but did as he was told. Before long the world around him started to go blank and he we inside his mind with the giant Ox, "**Before we start, I've gotta tell you this is gonna hurt like hell. Doing this with Bee is one thing, my mind's connected to his as it is. Entering your mind, even with your permission, isn't going to be pleasant. You're sure you want to do this?"**

Gaara nodded and tailed beast began to dig into his mind. Within seconds, Gaara was screaming in pain. Granted, no one outside could hear him because it was all in his head but it was still pretty freaking loud inside there. The blackness around him started to be filled with color, but it was blurry and impossible to make out. It was hard to believe that this was the extent of what you could see when your were an infant.

However, they could hear voice as clear as day, "What's his name?"

A woman spoke, "Gaara...his name is Gaara...please let me hold him."

It was obvious the woman who was talking didn't have long to live and it was also obvious to Gaara who that woman was...his mother. She began to speak again, "Gaara, my son…"

Gaara was hanging on her every word. He had to know the truth, he had to know if his mother really hated him, "Gaara...I'm so sorry I can't be there for you in person...but I'll be there for you as much as I can...my spirit will always be with you...to protect you...Gaara...I love you so much…"

The sound of a flatline could be heard, signaling that Gaara's mother had passed on. By this time, Gaara was in tears and mumbling to himself, "She loved me...mother loved me…"

Since it was clear clear that Gaara had found what he'd been looking for, so the dream was ended and Gaara was brought back into reality. Fu and Naruto asked him, "You okay man? Ya look kind of out of it."

Gaara regained his composure, "Yes, in fact I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. Bee-sensei, can we please get started."

Bee of course didn't object and the three of them got into their usual position on the patch of ground. Their sensei watched closely as the meditation began. He had a feeling things were going to go well this time.

* * *

Fu soon found herself fading into her mind, she'd learned to recognize what it felt like over the past week. She heard a familiar voice that she had started to hate, "Oh, so little miss goody two shoes is back eh? Looks like I'm gonna have to kick your ass out of here again."

Fu gave her a hard glare, "You don't scare me."

Her dark self chuckled, "True, but I don't need you to afraid of me to win. All I need is for you to be scared of your future. You know deep down in your heart that you'll never have that normal little life you wanted so badly."

Fu felt like she'd heard that hundred times already, "You know what? You're right. I'll never had]ve what most people consider a normal life."

Her darker self seemed surprised, "Wow, you finally admitted it. Does that mean you're gonna give this bullshit up?"

Fu scoffed, "Not a chance. I might never be normal, but frankly I don't want to be. All of those people that you called normal, they were the ones who were making my life a living hell. Some of the higher ups told them to hate me, so they did. Normal people follow everyone else, but that's not me. People like me, Naruto, Gaara, and Shino-kun, we're the ones who change things. I'm not going to give all of that up just for the sake of being normal. People who normal are just afraid of trying to be something more. They're not bad people, they just give in to easily. We could be a hell of a lot more than normal, so why don't you want us to be?"

Her darker self was shocked at the outburst, "Do you have any idea how hard all of that's going to be? Are you even sure you can do it?"

Fu shrugged, "You'll never know until you try. Please, I'm not saying that you have to help me, but at least don't get in my way."

Her darker self grumpled to herself and gave a deep sigh, "You aren't even afraid of me anymore, are you?" Fu shook her head, "Fine, I'll get out of your way. Just don't come crying to me if you fall flat on you ass."

Fu wanted to jump for joy. She actually convinced her darker self to leave her alone. Before long she was awake and saw that Gaara and Naruto were still busy inside their heads. She just hoped they had as much luck as she did.

* * *

Gaara quickly entered his mind and began to search for his darker self. He expected to once again find an angry little boy, but he actually found him cuddle up next to tree hugging a teddy bear. The boy seemed distressed so Gaara asked, "Are you alright."

The boy gave him a dark stare, "Don't speak to me. I can't trust you! I can't trust anyone, not even Mama!"

Gaara could see that his darker self now knew the truth as well. That only made sense since he was a part of his mind. He was still confused on one thing though, "What do you mean you can't trust Mama?"

His darker self started to stare at his feet, "She lied to me. Mama told me that my real mother hated me. How am I supposed trust anyone anymore?"

Gaara knelt by his younger self, "Our friends have never lied to us, we can trust them."

The darker Gaara's eyes shot up, "No we can't. We only have each other! We can only love our self!"

Gaara couldn't believe just how isolated this boy had been, "Please just let me help you. When my friends helped me,"

His younger self cut him off, "You're not my friend! You just want me out of the way so that you can control Mama!"

Gaara was starting to lose ground, "No, I'm not. If I don't have some kind of fear, then I'll start to make bad decisions. I need you."

His darker self looked up at him with hopeful eyes and asked in a quiet voice, "You...need me?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, I do. Will you help me?"

Just the thought of being needed made his darker self happy, "Yes, I'll help!"

Gaara smiled to his darker self and the two of them just sat together for a while. Before long he was awake, leaving Naruto as the final one facing his darker self. Everyone watched him in anticipation.

* * *

Naruto was determined to end this once and for all. He needed to put these doubts to rest in his mind, at least long enough to complete his training. He had a plan, something he thought would finally get his darker self to corporate. While he had no idea if it was going to work, he figured it was at least worth a shot.

As soon as he entered his mind his darker self started in on him, "Would you just stop this? You're not going to get me to back down so just give it up. I mean really, how can you,"

The dark Naruto didn't finish his sentence, as the real Naruto had walked over and...hugged him, "Thank you, for everything. I know that you're doing all of this to try and protect me and that you've probably kept me from making a lot of mistakes in the past but this time I can't listen to you. I need you to let me do this."

His darker self didn't know how to respond. This wasn't really a scenario he'd thought about. Naruto was actually acknowledging that he was trying to protect him. Maybe just this once, "Alright, I'll step aside this time. But you'd better be careful."

Naruto gave him a grateful nod, "Don't worry, I will be."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see his friends with excited looks on their faces, "Does that mean that you guys did it too?"

They start to cheer that all of them completed the exercise. Killer Bee was psyched, "Aw yeah! We gonna kick some ass now bro! Time for us to really get this training started!"

All of them were so happy to move on to the next stage. This was even better than their wildest dreams. They were going to be full blown jinchuuriki.

* * *

That's it for today. More training tomorrow.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68, time for something a little bit different. It's gonna be part funny and part romantic. Basically, I'm gonna have the Kyuubi ,aka Kurama, fight back a little bit to try and stop Naruto for getting too much control, but in a very special way. Also, I'm gonna check in on Obito's search party as well. I've got quite a bit to cover in this chapter, so we'd better get started. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

It had been a year since the three jinchurikis had gone to the hidden Cloud, and the progress they were making was just amazing. Bee honestly couldn't have been more proud of them. While he had wanted to go straight in to them taking full control of their tailed beasts chakra right after they confronted their darker selves, he thought he'd better not do that right away. If they had been pressed for time then he might have do it, but since they weren't on any time table he'd get them a little more well trained first. At this point he was thinking he'd wait a month more and then let them try to and gain control of the tailed beasts. Still, he was very happy with where they were right now.

Naruto was able to use three tails worth of power without losing control, which was nothing to laugh at. Even a third of the Kyuubi's power was something out of a shinobi's nightmare. He could actually uses it's chakra to make claws out of his hands. If Naruto kept up at this rate, he'd be a force to be reckoned with when he left the hidden Cloud.

Fu could control about two tails worth of power and they'd given her a special little ability that she was loving. She could actually grow wings on her back like a locust and fly around for awhile. Although it did cost her so much chakra that she couldn't even use it for ten minutes, but she was training to make that longer.

Gaara's training was a little bit different. He couldn't only use one tails worth of power since he was the one tail, but Shukaku gave him other abilities to train with other than that. Ever since his heart to heart with his inner self, his control over sand had grown exponentially. Hell, he was working on creating giant version of his Sand Tsunami. The things his sand was now able to do was just fantastic.

It hadn't all been work over the past year though. Their friends and family had come up to visit them multiple times. Hinata had come to see Naruto, Shino to see Fu, and even Sakura to see Gaara. Of course Tsunade, Rin, and Shizune had been up to help with the hospitals a few times, but they made sure to visit the kids every time they came.

Hinata was actually scheduled to come up in just a few days, and Naruto couldn't have been more excited. However, the Kyuubi had a present for him. A present that would make his visit with Hinata a little more...complicated.

* * *

Naruto had been sleeping for quite some time when he start to dream he was in a familiar place. The dimly lit swear was just as homey as ever, with a nasty smell and faint air of rage to it.

A deep voice growled from behind a cage, "**Kit, we've got a major problem here!"**

Naruto had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit, "What do want fuzzball?"

The Kyuubi ignored the fuzzball comment for the time being, "**You've been talking too much of my power. I've given you more than enough to protect yourself, so just it out and work on something else."**

Naruto couldn't believe this, "Are you joking? I'm getting us stronger. Besides, it's not like you're using your power right now."

The Kyuubi scoffed, "**I don't trust you yet kit, so I'm cutting you off. The amount of power you've got from me right now is all you're gonna get."**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on, I know I don't need your permission to pull it out of you."

The Kyuubi shrugged, "**True, but I can't make your life a living hell you don't stop. I can't do much, but I can influence some of your bodily functions...sex drive included."**

Naruto started to get where he was going with this, "You're not gonna?"

The Kyuubi chuckled, "**I'm gonna make you so crazy you'll practically tackle Hinata when she gets here, and even if you hold out till she's gone I'm not gonna stop. That might be even worse, you could end up cheating on your precious Hinata."**

Naruto started to grind his teeth, "I'm not gonna stop training with your power and I'm not gonna cheat on Hinata-chan. Do your worst you prick!"

The Kyuubi had to admit, the kid had balls, "**You asked for it. Just remember this little talk when I turn you into an even bigger pervert than the toad sage."**

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day and felt something was different. Taking a peek under his covers, he could see the Kyuubi wasn't lying. He'd woken up with morning wood before, but this easily the worst it had ever been. He was really hoping he could find some kind of way to fix this before Hinata got there…

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi sat at camp chatting with one another over some coffee and eggs. After a year of searching, they'd found very few leads on the location of Kakashi. It was almost like he'd vanished really. On the bright side, Sasuke and Itachi's training had been going very well.

Sasuke had made major leaps in both ninjutsu and genjutsu, even if he was still nowhere near his brother and Uncle's level. He'd learned at least a dozen new fire based jutsus and he learned four or five new lighting based jutsus as well. Most Uchihas used almost exclusively fire jutsus but since Sasuke had at least half of his chakra type was lightning, Obito felt it was best he learned some jutsus based around that as well.

Itachi's training was going well too, although it was extremely different than his brothers. His level of genjutsu was almost on par with Obitos, although his ninjutsu was barely at the level of an elite jounin. He was surprised how much Obito was able to teach him about the Mangekyo without actually having to activate it.

Their conversation was interrupted when Obito walked up, "I've got what might be the best lead we've gotten so far. The bartender says he heard two people in cloaks and large straw hats talking about someone named Kakashi about three days ago. From what he said, it sounded like they were Akatsuki cloaks. The cloths were so strange that they ended up sticking out in his memory."

Itachi frowned, "Why would the Akatsuki be talking about Kakashi?"

Obito sighed, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. Come on. The bartender said they were talking about heading to small village on the outskirts of the hidden Cloud. I think we'll visit Naruto and the other's while we're there too."

The two of them finished their coffee and followed Obito. This was a damn good lead, and they weren't going to wait any longer than they had to.

* * *

Fu and Gaara nearly died of laughter when they heard about Naruto's predicament, which was impressive because not much made Gaara laugh. It made training almost impossible, as Naruto couldn't focus at all. Killer Bee wasn't really sure what he could do to help him in this situation. It might just have been something you had to let run it's course.

The training and jokes weren't really Naruto's biggest concern though. Hinata was supposed to visit in just a couple of days and he didn't know how in the hell he was supposed to do that in the shape he was in. Hopefully he could think of something before then.

Sadly, he didn't have nearly as much time to think on it as he thought he was going to. Fu came over to him with nervous look on her face, "Um, Naruto. Hinata's here early."

Naruto froze up like a startled deer, "What? She wasn't supposed to be here for two days! Okay, um, tell her I'm in my room taking a shower. I'm gonna head back and see if I can't think of way to fix this."

Naruto ran off to the lodge they'd been staying in before Fu could call after him. She gave small sigh and went back to talk to Hinata.

Since she was only about three hundred yards away, that didn't take long. As soon as she got there Hinata asked, "When can I go see him?"

Fu started to say, "Well he's in the...you know what, I'm just gonna tell you the truth."

She whispered into Hinata's ear and the blue haired girl started to blush a little, "I see. Well, I'm going to go see him."

Fu was surprised to hear that, "Really, you're not nervous?"

Hinata shrugged, "I only get to see him once every month or two. I'm not going to miss it just because some overgrown plushy wants to screw with him."

Hinata went to the house leaving Fu laughing her ass off.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door to Naruto's room, "Naruto-kun, let me in."

Naruto yelled from the other side of the door, "I don't think that'd be a very good idea. You see I'm um...well I'm…"

Hinata yelled back, "Fu told me the truth Naruto-kun, please just let me in."

Naruto opened the door with a pout on his face, "She wasn't supposed to tell you…"

Hinata walked in and quickly saw Naruto's...problem. She asked him, "Does it hurt?"

Naruto sat down on his bed, "A little. Look, I really don't think we should be talking about this."

Hinata sat down next to him, "Okay then, we won't talk."

Hinata leaned in and gave him a hard kiss. Naruto quickly pulled away, "Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

Hinata moved her hand down his waste and Naruto started to blush heavily, "Don't get too excited Naruto-kun, we won't be going all the way. I'm just going to try and help you as best I can."

Naruto was about to object, but Hinata's hand slipped under his boxers before he could. It wasn't long before all he could think about was the stimulation he was getting.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata got back to the group and they couldn't help but notice the smiles oh both of their faces. Leaning over to Hinata, Naruto whispered, "Thanks for that, that was way better than my hand."

Hinata giggled, "Thanks for returning the favor. You're pretty good with your tongue."

Fu asked them, "What were you guys doing?'

They both looked away and blushed, "Um...talking."

Fu raised an eyebrow, "Did you fix Naruto's issue?"

Hinata laughed nervously, "Sort of."

Fu decided to drop it there, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Fu left and Naruto asked Hinata, "Wanna go to this place around here that makes really good cinnamon buns?"

Hinata got a crazed look in her eyes, "There's a cinnamon bun place around here?" Naruto nodded and she grabbed his hand, "Well lets go already!"

Naruto stopped her, "Hinata-chan, I'm the one who knows where the shop is at."

Hinata realized she had gotten carried away and regained her composure, "Oh, right. Please lead the way."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Hinata liked cinnamon buns as much as he like ramen...nah, that wasn't possible.

* * *

Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke looked around the small village, apparently known as the hidden Swamp, for any signs that the Akatsuki was there. Itachi walked over to one of them woman in the village, "Excuse me miss, have you seen anyone around here in black cloaks with red clouds?"

The woman thought about it, "Hm, that does sound kind of familiar. Black cloaks with read clouds...OH!"

Itachi frowned, "What?"

The woman turned at left as quickly as she could. She yelled back in a nervous voice, "Oh, I just remembered something that I had to do. Good luck in your search."

Itachi didn't like this. The Akatsuki was supposed to secret organization, but it seemed like this villager was already afraid of them. They kept asking people for the rest of the day, but got the same response. It was clear it was going to take a little special to get some information this time and Obito knew just how to do it.

* * *

You'll have to wait to tomorrow to see what he's gonna do. See ya then.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69, maybe I should have done that Naruto Hinata thing in this chapter. I'm assuming some of you will get that joke and if you don't, I'm not explaining it. This chapter is gonna be a little more focused on team Uchiha, as they have now been dubbed. I wanna do a chapter that's dedicated almost completely to them because I just love the concept so much. I'll be doing more stuff with them later, but this is the only chapter where It's gonna be all them. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Team Uchiha had set up base in a small hotel room in the nicer area of the hidden Swamp and began to discuss how to get some information from the villagers. Obito knew that the first thing they had to do was think the situation through. Itachi asked, "First off, how did the Akatsuki get them so scared without giving themselves away? They're a secret organization after all."

Obito had already figured that part out, "Sometimes, all it takes is a few simple actions to have an entire town afraid of you. Say you were snooping around a town trying to get information on something and you didn't want to be bothered. They first person who gets suspicious and tries to confront you mysteriously disappears. If they find his body a few days later, but have no proof it was you who killed him then they then they can't do anything about it. No ones gonna confront you again because they know what will happen. That's why Jiraiya was able to get some information, but not much. While there are some rumors floating around about mysterious men in black cloaks, no one actually knows who or what they are and there's no one brave enough to actually try and find out."

Itachi nodded, "So you think something like that happened around here?'

Obito was already thinking about that next part, "Here or at least somewhere near here. If that's the case, there's only one way to get them talking. You know what that is don't you Sasuke?"

Sasuke hated when they did this. Ever since they'd started on this trip Obito and Itachi had been trying to get him think deeper about everything. They said he rushed into things too quickly and needed to learn how to think things through. He started to try and figure out what Obito was talking about, "Well, if they're scared of them because they think they're gonna kill them if they talk, we've gotta make them think that we're strong enough to stop the guys from the Akatsuki."

Obito nodded, "Exactly. Now how do you propose we do that?"

Sasuke groaned and started to think it through again, "We can't prove it by fighting them, so we've gotta find some other way to prove we're strong. The only problem we have that is we don't have time to wait for something as major as that. I guess we could stage a fake fight, but that seems like an awful risky move. If they find out then they'll never trust us. I really don't know."

Obito had to admit this was a hard one, "Fair enough, it's actually pretty simple if you take a step back from it. There's one thing we've got that you've overlooked, my reputation. Any time someone hears the word Kage, they immediately know that person must be powerful. If there's anyone here who knows much about the ninja world, I'm going to guess they'll know who I am. I'm still Hokage, I'm just on a leave of absence. Not to be cocky, but I think I'm our trump card on this one."

Itachi had to fight back a laugh, "As much as I'd like to make a joke here, I think you're right. Should we get moving?"

Obito was ready to get going alright, "Let's move."

* * *

Obito could see that the town was now a little weary of them after Itachi's questions about the Akatsuki, but he was pretty sure he could change that. He tried to look for signs of someone who would know about shinobi. He noticed a small child playing ninja with his friends with toy kunai and fake Cloud headbands, "Bingo."

Obito walked over to them and said hello, "Hey there. You wanna grow up to be ninjas?"

They all nodded, "Yeah, I wanna join the hidden Cloud one day."

Obito chuckled, "That's good, I'm actually a hidden Leaf ninja myself. My names Obito Uchiha."

A couple of them knew who he was and got excited, "Wait, you're the Hokage of the hidden Leaf aren't you?"

Obito was actually kind of enjoying this. He wasn't really a celebrity in the hidden Leaf anymore, "That's me alright. You know we actually just signed a peace treaty with the hidden Cloud?"

Before long one of the adults was coming over, "You're a Kage huh? Why don't you prove it? Show us your best attack."

Obito rolled his eyes, "Almost every move I have would rip this village to shreds. I've got something I think can prove it though."

He pulled something special out of his coat. It was some kind of scroll, "This is an official scroll from Raikage that we signed to allow me to trail through the Lighting country. I'm sure you guys have enough trade scroll from him that you can identify his signature and I'll sign anything you have to prove that's my signature."

They had to admit that it seemed everything checked out, "Alright then, what are you doing way out here?"

Obito sighed, "I'm looking for my son. He's gone missing and the people who came through here in the cloaks might know where he is. I swear that if you give me this information that no harm will come to you or your village."

All of them were skeptical, but is he really was Kage than he'd probably be able to protect them. Besides, these guys seemed to suspicious to just let run unchecked, "They came through here to days ago and the psycho one with the scythe killed one of our lawmen. They were asking around about a girl that likes to come through here every once and a while. I think her name was Yugito. We knew a few places that she liked to go, but that was about it. "

Obito knew that name immediately, "We this isn't good. I think we're gonna be going to the hidden Cloud earlier than we thought."

Itachi and Sasuke thought that sounded like a good idea. Yugito was one of the Clouds jinchurikis after all. If the Akatsuki was after her, then they needed to know where she was at. Looks like they were about to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

The Raikage was screaming, "What the hell do you mean the Akatsuki are coming after Yugito?"

Obito could understand his anger, "That's what it looks like based on the information we got. We'll of course help you in anyway we can, all we request is that no matter what happens you keep one of them alive so that we can question them about Kakashi."

The Raikage didn't really care about that, "Yeah, yeah that's fine. I believe I know where she was supposed to be going. Our best move here would be to head to her current location and to make sure that we don't let them get to her."

Obito agreed, "Alright then, where is she?"

The Raikage pulled out a map and pointed to location that was 20 miles from the hidden Cloud, "She likes to go to the hotsprings here to unwind before she comes home. I'll send an assistant to go and get Bee, you guys head to her. He's at Turtle Island for now, so I doubt he'll get there in less than half an hour but I want him there. If these two really are S-ranked than I don't want to take any chances

Obito didn't think the Raikage would, but he still had to ask, "You'll be leaving the other jinchurikis at Turtle Island right?"

A smacked his forehead, "Well yeah, I'm not gonna send them straight to the very people who are trying to kill them. You want me to leave the boy here as well?"

Sasuke knew the Raikage was talking about him, "You can't just leave me here."

Obito shook his head, "Yes we can. Itachi coming with us is one thing, but you're not as experienced as he is. Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't want to stay but knew this wasn't up for debate. He would bite his tongue for now, but he'd be strong enough to help next time. The Raikage stood up and cracked his knuckles, "I haven't had a good fight in ages, so this should be fun."

Obito had to admit, he was itching for a good fight himself. There weren't many ninjas who could give him a run for his money anymore, but the Akatsuki might actually be able to do it. Not to mention if they really did know where Kakashi was then he need to find out. He was more than ready for this.

* * *

The two Kages and Itachi rushed quickly into the forest attempting to get to the hotsprings before the Akatsuki members could. They had no idea if the Akatsuki even knew where Yugito was right now, but the weren't about to wait to find out.

They'd been traveling for around fifteen minutes when they heard some kind of explosion off in the distance. Some of the trees started to burn with a blue flame and the Raikage was getting nervous, "It looks like Yugito's already fighting them. This isn't good."

They traveled the last few miles as quickly as they could and found Yugito out cold with two men in Akatsuki cloaks standing over her. One was wearing a mask so you couldn't see much of his face and the other had gray hair and a scythe on his back. The one with gray hair asked, "Man that bitch fighter, think maybe we could sacrifice her to,"

The one with the mask glared at him, "We can't extract a tailed beast from her if she's dead. You can get some sacrifices for that freaking little god of yours later."

The gray haired one yelled back, "Hey, Jashin is the reason I'm immortal Kakuzu!."

The one in the mask sighed, "Hidan, you're immortal because you went through a chakra tainting ritual you crazy little man."

A called out to them, "Step away from the girl and come with us or we will capture and kill you. Honestly, I'm kind of hoping for the latter so I can kick the shit out of you first."

Kakuzu, who knew of all of the major ninjas and how much they're worth, recognized the two, "Well, looks like we've got a couple of Kages and one of the last Uchiha on our hands Hidan. I'll take the Raikage, you handle the Uchiha's."

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Not that I don't want to victims, but how come you me to face them?"

Kakuzu really hated having to explain everything to him, "Because Uchiha over here is know for being extremely hard to hit, so our only shot against him is to hope you can get a lucky shot in."

Hidan smiled, "Yeah, guess I'm just better than you for this aren't I Kakuzu."

Kakuzu got a dark look in his eyes, "Just for that I'm gonna I'm gonna rip your ass to shreds when this is all done."

The Raikage got into a fighting stance, "You keep talking like you're gonna win."

Kakuzu got ready to fight as well, "Don't underestimate me now Raikage. I'm not to be trifled with. Oh and Zetsu."

The Kages and Itachi watched as a strange creature in some kind of venus flytrap rose out of the ground, "Yes?"

Kakuzu motioned to Yugito, "Make sure she gets back to the base safely."

Zetsu grabbed her and started to sink into the ground, "It'd be my pleasure."

The Raikage tried to jumped to stop him. With his speed he ran past Kakuzu very quickly, "Oh no you don't."

He was stopped when he felt something grab his ankle. It was strange considering he'd already past Kakuzu. Kakuzu's hand had extended off of his body with some kind of strange wire and threw him away from Zetsu. Zetsu disappeared into the ground and the Raikage mumbled, "Big mistake asshole."

* * *

The fights gonna be tomorrow, I promise I'm gonna try real hard to make it the best it can be.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70, time for a big fight. I've looked over all of the suggestions that everyone has given me for writing better fights and I think this one's gonna be one of my better ones. The only real problem I've had has been trying to think of a way to make sure that these fights don't end to quickly. After all, it's gonna be kind of tough for Hidan to actually hit Obito and the Raikage's probably consider more powerful than the Kakuzu, so I had to put a lot of thought into this. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Kakuzu started down the Raikage from afar. He'd have to think carefully about this fight as the Raikage was easily one of the greatest lighting specialist in the history of the shinobi world. Luckily for him, he could use all five of the basic ninja elements, including wind which was strong against lightning.

Kakuzu switched to his wind heart and took in a deep breath. He put his hand to his mouth and exhaled everything he had taken in, "Great Slicing Wind Current!"

From Kakuzu's mouth came a powerful gust of wind rushed at the Raikage. Sending some lighting to stimulated the muscles in his leg, the Raikage quickly jumped to the left and charged up his hand with more lighting style chakra to prepare his Iron Claw. Kakuzu could see that the Raikage was getting ready to strike, so he prepared to defend himself. As soon as the Raikage started to come towards him Kakuzu made some quick hand seals placed his hands on the ground. Wind began surround him so that when the Raikage got near him the force of the wind began to slow him down. With the Raikage now in a more vulnerable spot Kakuzu decided to see if he could get a good hit in. Clenching his fist as tightly as he could and rotating wind chakra around it, Kakuzu gave the A the strongest hit he could manage, "Drilling Wind Fist!"

The Raikage was launched into a nearby tree. When he got up he actually started to smile, "Nice to see you're no weakling. I'm actually gonna get a workout today."

Kakuzu was starting to see that he may have bit off more than he could chew, "Well shit…"

* * *

Hidan hadn't been this pumped up for a fight in ages, "If you're as strong and Kakuzu seems to think you are then you'll make a perfect sacrifice to lord Jasin."

Obito wasn't planning to be a sacrifice anytime soon. He wanted to see just how fast this guy was first so he went for one of his more basic attacks, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Hidan didn't even move, he just let the attack hit him head on. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared Hidan had several burns on his body, "Oh, that felt fucking heavenly."

Obito quickly saw that he was fighting some kind of masochist, which was every ninjas nightmare. It was kind of hard to fight someone who actually liked pain. Still, Obito was gonna have to figure out something. He knew he wanted to keep Hidan alive because he didn't think that A's style wasn't suited to debilitating someone while his was actually pretty good for it.

Itachi leaned over to him, "What if I put him in a genjutsu while you subdue him?"

Obito thought that sound like their best option, "Alright, but be careful. He doesn't look like the kind to be a genjutsu user, but you never know."

Itachi jumped up into the trees and Obito got ready to distract him. He figured if he enjoyed pain than he'd give him as much as I could, "Here's something special just for Style: Blast Dance Wild Wave!"

Obito's hand was on his out and a river of fire started to flow out it like a vortex. The vast majority of the area began to catch fire and the flames started to close in on Hidan. Hitting him in the chest, the fire burned Hidan even more heavily than before. Crying out in some kind of mix of pain and ecstasy, Hidan started to laugh again. It had actually burned him so deeply that part so his chest cavity were now visible. Hidan grabbed his scythe and threw it at Obito, spinning it like a buzzsaw as he did so. He tried to duck, but Obito still got a small cut on his cheek.

Hidan pulled back his scythe and chuckled darkly. He licked a little drop of blood off of the scythe, "Game over motherfucker. Cures Jutsu: Death Poison Blood!"

His skin turned black and white making him look even more insane than before. He raised the end of the scythe to his heart, "Guess you weren't as hard to hit as they said. Lord Jashin's gonna love you."

Plunging the scythe into his chest, Hidan wait for Obito to drop dead. Only problem was, Obito was no longer there. In fact no one was there. He looked up at his scythe to see that no blood was on it and that he'd never transformed. Obito stood on the other side of him with Itachi, "Well, that was strange. Any idea what the hell that was Uncle Obito?"

Obito shrugged, "No clue, but looks likes he's not dying."

Hidan was furious at being tricked, "Of course I'm not dying, I'm immortal!"

Obito suddenly broke into a massive grin, "Immortal? You just made this a hell of a lot more fun for me."

Hidan grumpled to himself. That was the first time he told someone he was immortal and they were happy about it. He was really starting to hate this guy. Pulling his scythe out of his chest, Hidan got ready to attack again. No way in hell was he going to let this punk make a fool out of him again.

* * *

The Raikage couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been surprised when fighting a shinobi, but this Kakuzu had actually done it. Seeing how the Raikage had gotten up from his punch to the gut, Kakuzu figured that he was going to have to go all out to beat him. A watched as two masks connect with a bunch of that wire Kakuzu used earlier came out of his back. They completely detached themselves from his body and stood next to Kakuzu. That wasn't the end of it either. He took the mask he was wearing on his face off as well, revealing his face which looked ancient. It was all wrinkled and saggy, the Raikage could see why he wore it.

A yelled over to him, "Just how old are you?"

Kakuzu started to have wire flowing out of his mouth as well and his body started to expand, "Let's just say I had a little fight with the First Hokage before I joined the Akatsuki. By the way, I'm very impressed that you've actually forced me to use three hearts and detach the other two from my body. Not many people can actually manage that."

The Raikage didn't like the sound of that, "How many hearts do you have?"

Kakuzu chuckled, "Five, one for each element. It's how I've stayed alive this long. If you die by the way, I'm taking your heart. It's not very often I meet and element as strong as you after all.

The Raikage activated his lighting armor, "Let's see, five hearts in five minutes. I think I can pull that off."

In a burst of speed Kakuzu had never seen before, the Raikage lunged at Kakuzu head on. One of the detached hearts fired a water bullet from his mouth forcing the Raikage quickly dodge. He then changed his path and headed for the heart that was attacking him, grabbing it in his Iron Claw and crushing it before it even knew what happened.

The other detached heart, which was apparently was an earth elemental, launched a river of mud from his mouth at the Raikage. Sending as much lighting chakra to his legs as he could, he jumped over the attack kicked the mask hard enough to destroy the heart inside.

Kakuzu only had one attack left that may be good enough to beat the Raikage. Charging up chakra from all three of his hearts and opening his mouth as widely as he could, Kakazu fired his most powerful attack, "Chakra Wire Mask Bomb!"

A watched as some kind of massive ball of fire with what looked lighting surrounding it came rushing towards him. It looked like Kakuzu had used wind chakra to enhance the fireball and surrounded it with lighting chakra. Making his lighting armor as strong as he could make it, he braced for the full of the attack. The bomb hit and the entire area became covered in smoke. Kakuzu waited for the smoke to clear to see if the Raikage had been taken out by that last attack.

From out of the smoke, the Raikage charged out and grabbed Kakuzu by the waist, tossing him in the air. The last thought that went through Kakuzu's mind before the Raikage jumped up to grab him was how impressed he was that the lighting armor was strong to take his most powerful attack. The Raikage grabbed Kakuzu's body and slammed his body into the ground, "Liger Bomb!"

When the dust cleared, Kakuzu's body was destroyed and the Raikage stood victoriously. He heard a voice behind him, "Aw man bro! If that wasn't so damn cool, I'd be mad about you not waiting for me fool!"

The Raikage was in such a good mood about winning the fight that he wasn't even mad about Bee showing up late or rapping.

* * *

Hidan was really starting to get pisted. He couldn't hit Obito because every time he tried his scythe was just going right through him and that Itachi prick was just staying out of his range and letting Obito do most of the fighting.

Hidan took another swing at Obito who caught the scythe half way through the attack. Obito used the Amaterasu on Hidan's hand and watched as the lunatic smiled at the pain. However, he began to frown when he saw the flame traveling up his arm. He tried to put it out, but nothing was Akatsuki member actually started to look a little nervous. Taking his scythe, Hidan cut off his arm from the point the fire had gotten to.

Obito couldn't help but notice the extreme measures he went to stop the flame, "Well well, you might be immortal but it looks like even you can stop from being burned alive."

Hidan ground his teeth. Whatever those black flames were didn't go out look normal ones, and they hadn't stopped until his arm was gone. He never imagined he could actually die, "Now let's stay calm here, I'm sure we could work something out."

Obito smirked, "We could work something out alright. Here's what I'm thinking, you tell me what it is I want to know and I won't use my Amaterasu to send you to your precious Jashin."

Hidan was starting to get very nervous, "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

Obito got very serious, "Do you know Kakashi Uchiha?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "You mean our newest recruit, what about him?"

The blood in Obito's vain started to run cold, "What did you just say?"

Hidan started suddenly realized who he was talking to, "Oh that's right, he's your son isn't he? Man that's gotta suck huh?"

Obito got a dangerous look on his face, "Where is my son?"

Hidan started to find this funny, "Well shit, we've got so many bases. I'm gonna need some time to remember where all of them are."

Obito gave him a hard glare, "You've got five."

Hidan frowned, "Five what, hours, days?"

Obito continued, "Four,"

Hidan laughed, "Come on you're not gonna,"

Obito wasn't stopping, "Three,"

Hidan backed up, "Remember I'm the only one who can lead you to your son,"

Obito walked towards him, "Two,"

Hidan started to hyperventilate, "Lets hold on now."

Obito narrowed his eyes, "One."

Hidan screamed, "Okay, they gave us a scroll with the locations of all the bases but you can't kill me if you want it! It's got a seal that destroys it if we die!"

Obito sighed, "Whatever, as long as we get the scroll."

They started to walk back and Itachi asked Obito, "Uncle Obito, are you?"

Obito cut him off, "Not in the mood to talk. I've got a lot running through my head right now Itachi."

They walked back in an awkward silence, being sure to keep a close eye on Hidan. It had been a strange day for all involved.

* * *

That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed the fight.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71, time to see how Obito deals with his sons defection and to check up on the Kakashi. I'll be shifting gears back to them for a little bit, but pretty soon the shift will be on everyone since the end of the time skip is coming up. Never figured I'd have a fanfic that went more than a hundred chapters, but it looks like it's gonna go that way. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The Raikage was really at a loss for words, "Do you think Hidan's telling the truth about Kakashi joining the Akatsuki?"

Obito sighed deeply, "I don't really know. He's giving us a list of the location that the Akatsuki have bases in the other room with Itachi. We're going to check all of them out and see if we can't find out the truth. While I'm confident in my abilities, I think I'll call in back before I go charging in there. With the Akatsuki, even Itachi wouldn't want to go in there alone."

A agreed, "Yeah, you wouldn't want to face to many of them at once."

Obito had to ask, "Did they find Yugito after whoever that other Akatsuki guy was took her away?"

That wasn't a topic the Raikage was happy to talk about, "No, not even a trace. They checked that area we lost her in and didn't find shit."

Obito figured that would be the case, "We'll see what we can do while we're checking the bases."

The Raikage was grateful for that, "That would be much appreciated, thank you. Best of luck in finding your son."

Obito shook his hand and he and Itachi left to go see what Itachi had found out. He was hoping Hidan had given him something good.

* * *

Tori smiled under her bandages as Pain told her the good knews, "Zetsu brought us her a few hours ago, we're waiting for your permission to start the extraction. Unfortunately, Kakuzu's dead and we've yet to locate Hidan."

Tori wasn't all that concerned about them, "A small sacrifice for the cause. Start the extraction as soon as possible, don't worry if she dies during."

A boy who looked to be about fourteen stopped her when she said that, "Is there some kind of reason we've got to kill her? I mean I'm sure we've got someone around here who can make sure she survives the process. We've got all that medical equipment lying around here so let's use it."

Tori wasn't used to being questioned, "Kakashi, why on earth would we risk keeping her alive?"

Kakashi didn't see why they had to kill her, "There's no risk in keeping her alive, we'll just keep her knocked and drop her off somewhere when we're done. She's not gonna be able to them where we are if she was knocked out the whole time. You told kakashi that the whole point of what we're are doing is to bring peace to the world. Killing this girl doesn't help us achieve that at all."

Tori had to admit, there was no logical reason they had to kill the girl, "Alright, we'll keep her alive. However, you're going to help stabilize her once we're done. Pain, can Konan help him keep her alive?"

Pain didn't see why not, "Yes, Konan may not be a medical expert but she's at least experienced enough to help keep her alive."

Tori and Pain left the room and Tori called back, "Go and see Konan and tell her about what the new plan."

Kakashi nodded and ran off to go and find her.

* * *

Looking over the list he'd been given one more time and looking at his own list to make sure he'd gotten everything down, Itachi asked Hidan, "So this really is everything?There's no locations that this list left out?

Hidan shook his head, "Nope, not a single one. Oh, and why the fuck did you write it down again? You couldn't just make copies when you got back?"

Itachi ignored the question turned to Obito who had entered the room just a few minutes ago, "What do you want to do with him?"

Obito asked Hidan, "What do intend to do if we let you go?"

Hidan got a dark glint in his eye, "What the fuck do you think I'm gonna do?"

Obito activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Sorry, but I'm not keeping you alive if you're going to go off and start killing people again."

Hidan looked surprised, "Hold on, if you kill me then you're gonna lose the...Oh shit!"

Obito could see that he figured out why they wrote it down twice, "Sorry Hidan, but I technically didn't lie to you. We never said that we'd keep you alive if you gave us the list."

Hidan tried to object, but it was far too. The Amaterasu had already started to take it's affect. His body began to burn and before long there was nothing left of him but ash. Obito hated having to kill him, even if he was a monster but he was still too risky to keep alive. It was hard to try and decided when you had to kill someone and when you could let them live. You had to try and tell the difference between what would be a senseless killing and when something just had to be done. That was one of the things he hated the most about being in charge.

Itachi looked at him and asked, "Do you want to go and see Naruto and the others with Sasuke?"

Obito thought that sounded like paradise after the way everything had been going, "Definitely."

* * *

Kakashi looked around the Akatsuki's base for the for the angle of the Akatsuki Konan, which he thought was a very appropriate name for her. She was a beautiful woman with blue hair and nice eyes. It wasn't a mystery why so many men were enchanted with her. Almost every man in Akatsuki been shot down by her at one time or another, except of course for Kakashi. While Kakashi was 14 at the moment, Konan was 31. (I wasn't able to find the age of her anywhere but this seemed pretty close based on the timeline I set up. After all they were like sixteen when Tori got Pain and I had them have Kakashi like a year later.) Even if he had wanted to hit on her, he knew he was too young to try anything.

He finally saw he talking to one of Pain's paths so he walked over and talk and told her, "Hey Konan-chan," She'd asked Kakashi to stop calling her that but had given up after a few months. To be honest she kind of started to like it after a while, "Kakashi needs your help with something."

Konan never minded helping out, "What do yo need?"

Kakashi explained the situation to her and asked, "So you'll help Kakashi right?"

Konan was very surprised to hear what Kakashi wanted to do, "I've gotta say Kakashi, I'm rather impressed. Most of our members wouldn't care if she lived or died."

Kakashi shrugged, "Kakashi never was one to be considered normal. Is that a yes?"

Konan nodded, "I'd be happy to help in anyway I can."

They began to walk and kakashi decided to make small talk, "So, how've you been?"

Konan smiled, "Actually, a little better lately. Kisame finally stopped hitting on me."

Kakashi was surprised to hear that, "Really, how come?"

Konan gave a small laugh, "Well let's just say that I walked in on him and Teneki trying to settle a bet."

Kakashi knew what bet she was talking about. The two had been arguing about who could rock who's world for ages now. He just had to ask, "Who won?

Konan rolled her eyes, "They said it was a tie and they'd have to keep trying. Honestly, those two are perfect for eachother."

Kakashi thought it was pretty funny himself, "Yeah, Kakashi's guesses they are."

* * *

Obito was absolutely amazing at just how nice Turtle Island really was. When he'd heard it was an island on giant turtle, he kind of pictured the back of mossy turtle. However, this just might have been one of the most beautiful places in the world.

He could hear Sasuke and the others talking over in the near the waterfall so he went over to join them, "Hey everyone, how've you been?"

Naruto was happy to see his uncle, "We're doing awesome Uncle Obito. We've been getting super strong. Bee sensei even says that we can try and take full control of our tailed beast in just a week."

Obito liked the sound of that, "Excellent, you'll be one of our strongest ninja's in the village in no time."

Sasuke felt the need to tell about how strong he'd been getting as well, "I've gotten all three tomeo's on my Sharingan now and I've learned a ton of new jutsus. I'm not gonna fall behind Naruto."

Naruto was glad to hear it, "You'd better not, I wouldn't a week rival."

Sasuke remembered where his uncle had come from, "So what did you find out about Kakashi? Did the Akatsuki give you anything good?"

Obito wasn't going to the lie to the boy but he wasn't exactly going to tell him the truth either, "There's a possibility that he might be at one of the Akatsuki's bases and we were able to acquire a list of all their current locations. We're going to call for a little bit of backup and explore all of the bases. If we don't find Kakashi, then at least we'll have a chance to deliver a major blow to the Akatsuki."

Fu didn't understand one thing, "Why on earth would Kakashi be with the Akatsuki?"

Obito didn't have to lie about this one, "I don't know...I really don't know…"

Itachi could see that Obito was still having a hard time dealing with even the thought that Kakashi might have joined the Akatsuki. Still, he was right. They really didn't know if Kakashi had joined the Akatsuki. So many things about him doing that wouldn't make sense. Why would the Akatsuki want a chunin to join them? How did Kakashi even get in contact with them? Was there some kind of reason that he'd joined? With that many questions, there really was only one answer as to why Kakashi would be with the Akatsuki. No one knew.

They stayed for a few more hours but had to leave soon after that. There were a lot of things they had to prepare for.

* * *

Kakashi and Konan looked at Yugito on the table in front of them, watching her heart monitor closely. The extraction had gone just fine and it looked like she was going to be just fine. Konan explained to him after the extraction was finished that the more tails a tailed beast had, the harder it was to extract.

Konan asked Kakashi, "So where were you thinking she should be drop off?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second and said, "Kakashi thinks if we just leave her on one of the rods that lead to the hidden Cloud she should be fine.'

Konan figured that would work, "Alright, she should be stabilized in a few hours. We'll have Zetsu drop her off there once we're done."

Kakashi was curious about one thing, "How did you learn about all this medical stuff anyways?"

Konan sighed, "I had to learn it to take care of Pain. He doesn't require much, but he only trusts me to do it. You remind me so much of him before…"

Kakashi heard that last part, "Before what?"

Konan shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Perhaps someday I'll tell you."

Kakashi wanted to know now, but could see that this wasn't an easy topic for Konan to talk about. He'd find out one day, but not today

* * *

That'll do it for today, but get ready for something awesome tomorrow. We're gonna have them finally go and take control of their tailed beasts. Until then, have a good one.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72, lets get control of those tailed beasts. I've been debating how exactly I was going to handle this chapter since I've added Gaara and Fu to the mix, but to be honest it wasn't really that hard. For the most part it was just adjusting what Naruto did to what I'm gonna have them do. It ended up being much more simple than I thought it was going to be. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The three jinchurikis were both excited and terrified at this moment. In just a few minutes Bee was going to lead them to a special temple where they would try and take full control of their tailed beasts power. Just the idea of that boogled their minds.

Bee lead them inside the temple, which wasn't as extravagant as they had imagined. t was mostly just some gray stone with a slightly raised altar in the middle and some statues around the room. The most noticeable thing in the room though was the giant door that at the other end of the room.

Bee could see all of them looking at it and said, "Behind the door is where you have to go to get your power, if you fail it will be your final hour."

Fu didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean our final hour?"

This particular part had Bee very nervous, "Its gonna be a tug of war between and your tailed beasts for your chakra. If your chakra goes down to zero, it's game over."

Naruto wasn't afraid in the least, "We've come this far, we're not gonna turn back now. Right guys?"

Gaara nodded, "Agreed."

Fu was a little more nervous but still said, "Yeah, let's do this."

Bee walked over and opened the door, "Alright, once you go in you'll be on you own, you'd best get ready to be alone."

They couldn't believe he was rapping at a time like this. All of them looked inside the room and saw nothing but a canvas of white. It was now or never. Slowly, the three of them stepped inside and prepared for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Gaara watched as his friends faded away and the white was replaced by a massive desert. Little Gaara (thanks what I'm calling his darker self now) was there as well but he looked nervous, "Mama's not in a good mood right now. Maybe you should come back another time?"

Gaara shook his head, "I don't really care what kind of mood Shukaku's in, we need to talk."

Little Gaara really didn't want to do that, but he lead Gaara to cage none the less. Unlike the cage that holds back the Kyuubi which was just a bunch of metal bars, Shukaku was held inside of cave with bars made of stone. The moment Gaara entered the cave the beast screamed, "**You! How dare you show your face here after the way you abandoned me!"**

Gaara wasn't scared, "You made me pariah in my village and begged my to kill everything around me."

Shukaku growled, "**I did what I had to. You needed my protection and I gave it to you. And what did I get in return? You sealed me away in this cave!"**

Gaara didn't feel the least bit guilty about it, "You did what you had to to get your fill of blood. I'm going to give you one chance to work with me and if you refuse then I'll just take the power from you."

Shukaku roared, "**You insolent little brat! Just try and take my power, I'll crush you!"**

Gaara got ready to begin the tug of war for chakra, "Then so be it."

Loosening the seal, Gaara linked his chakra with Shukaku's and began to pull it as hard as he could. However, it was much more challenging than he thought it was going to be. Little Gaara watch as the tug of war continued on. From his point of view, it looked like there was one giant rope of chakra. The half of it that was blue must have been Gaara's since it was connected to him and the one the looked a kind of tan color must have been Shukaku's. It had started out as a tie, but before long Shukaku started to take the edge. Slowly the tailed beasts chakra began to overtake Gaara's, getting closer and closer to him by the second.

Gaara was terrified he was about to lose. However, he began to hear a new voice of someone standing next to him, "Gaara…Gaara…"

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes when he looked over, "Mother?"

Gaara's mother smiled gently at him, "I told you I'd always be there to protect you. Don't give up Gaara, you can do this."

Gaara wasn't so sure, "But, Shukaku's so strong?"

Gaara's put a hand to his cheek, "Maybe, but you're stronger. You don't need this things, it needs you. It feeds on your fear Gaara. Don't let it control you."

Gaara heard the creature roar, "**Haha, give in to you mother Gaara!"**

Gaara summoned up all his strength and screamed, "You're not my mother!"

The tan chakra that had been taking the lead began to disappear and Gaara's charka rushed at Shukaku. The tailed beast tried to stop him, but it was too late. Becoming surrounded by the blue chakra, Shukaku screamed and everything began to fade to white.

* * *

Gaara walked out of the room and Killer Bee smirked, "Nice job Sandman, I told you that you can!"

Gaara ignored the rapping as always and turned to watch and see who would walk out next.

* * *

Fu found herself in some kind of strange giant tree top with her older darker self sitting cross legged on a branch, "How been short stack?"

Fu really hated her darker self sometimes, "I've been okay. You know where big bug sleeps?"

Older Fu pointed to some kind of massive hive that was hanging from a branch. You could see the seven tailed locust through a small hole in the middle of the hive. Well it seemed small to the seven tails, but to a human it was just big enough to walk through. Granted, Fu wasn't crazy so she'd never do that, but it still made her talk to it.

She turned to her dark self, "Thanks, I just need to have a little with it. Don't suppose you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Her dark self gave her a funny look, "It has a has a gender?"

Fu sighed, "Never mind, I'll just ask it when I get there."

She walked up to the hive and immediately heard an angry growl, **"What do you want you pathetic little,"**

Fu could already see this wasn't going well, "First off, come down. There's no need to be a...okay do I call you a bitch or a bastard?"

The locust rolled its eyes, "**I'm a girl."**

For some reason it comforted Fu to know that a girl had been inside her all this time instead of a boy. She didn't really know why the gender of a bug that was sealed inside of her meant anything to her but it did, "Secondly, if you'll let me I'd like to make you a deal."

That actually interested the locust slightly, "**You have my attention."**

Fu gave her the offer, "Basically, if you'll agree to let me use your power,"

The seven tails cut her off, "**No."**

Fu was surprised by her abruptness, "That's it? I want to use your power so it's a no?"

She nodded, "**Yup, I'm not trusting you or anyone else with my power."**

Fu groaned, "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

The locust laughed, "**You're welcome to try. I doubt you'd ever be able to beat me though."**

Fu started to loosen the seal, "I think you'd be surprised by what I can do."

Chakra launched from their bodies and the tug of war began. Fu's chakra was blue like Gaara's but her tailed beasts was green. Getting a slightly better start than Gaara had, Fu's chakra started to overtake her opponents. However, it wasn't long before she started losing ground.

Her dark self scoffed, "Looks like you aren't gonna change things like you said you would after all. Just like all her jinchurikis before you you can't control her power. Too bad, I was really starting to get some faith in you. You're gonna let everyone down shortstack."

Fu gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna help change things. This freaking bug ain't gonna stop me."

Older Fu just laughed, "Oh, sure you can. That's why this bug is kicking your ass right now."

Fu was getting angry by the second. Her darker self's taunts fueled her desire to win, "We'll see who's kicking who's ass!"

The tables started to turn. Fu started to regain control of the match, much to her tailed beasts surprise. The blue chakra just kept gaining on the green chakra. In a similar fashion to Shukaku, blue chakra surround the locust and it started to scream. With the world around her fading away, Fu stood smiling triumphantly.

* * *

Fu walked out to see that Gaara was there waiting for her, "So Naruto's the last one huh?"

Bee nodded, "Yeah, and he's gotta face off against an even stronger tailed beast than I had to. Let's go Naruto, you got this bro!"

* * *

Naruto found himself in a sewer that he'd come to know all too well. The angry bellow of the Kyuubi echoed throughout the room, "**Well well, if it isn't the little ass who seems to think that my power belongs to him. I'm guessing you've come to once again try and take what isn't yours."**

Naruto really hated dealing with this damn fox, "I'm really glad I don't have to deal with you on a daily bases cause you really like to be an ass."

Dark Naruto walked out of the shadows, "Tell me about it. At least you get to leave."

Naruto actually felt bad for him, "After this I don't think he'll bother you as much."

The Kyuubi growled menacingly, "**So you really have come to try and take full control of my power. You don't think you'll actually succeed now do you?"**

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "I wouldn't come here if I thought I was going to fail. I'm gonna give you one last chance. I'd really like us to be friends, all I need is to know that you'll be willing to work with me."

The Kyuubi found that funny, "**The day I work with you willingly is the day I bite my own tail."**

Naruto loosened his seal, "Then you've left me no choice."

The two's chakra latched on to one another and they pull at one another. With Naruto's chakra blue and the Kyuubi's read, it was easy to see who was winning. Sadly for Naruto, the Kyuubi was taking the lead in no time. Naruto's chakra was becoming completely engulfed in the Kyuubi's.

The Kyuubi was grinning ear to ear. This pathetic little brat had actually thought he could steal the power of the mighty Kyuubi. It was hysterical to him. That is until he felt a familiar presceance enter the fray. How was this possible? They're supposed to be dead.

Naruto could see something was bothering the Kyuubi because the fox had lost focus and he'd started to gain back some of the ground he'd lost. He heard a new voice behind him, "Oh my god, look at you. He looks just like you Minato."

Minato nodded, "Yeah, he does."

The fight stopped abruptly, although Naruto didn't know why, and Naruto looked in awe at the sight behind him, "Mom? Dad?"

* * *

Yup, both Minato and Kushina this time. I'll explain why tomorrow. See ya then.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73, Naruto's gonna meet his mom and see his dad again. I promised to explain in this chapter why Minato showed up as well, and although I'm guessing a lot of you have already figured it out, I'm gonna Minato and Kushina explain it to Naruto. This is gonna be a little more sentimental than the last few chapters, so I hope you guys are up for it. By the way, I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I really need those reviews guys so that I know how I'm doing. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, "How are you guys here?

Minato chuckled, "I designed the seal so that if you ever let loose more than eight tails of power I would appear and if you ever tried to take full control of the Kyuubi your mother would appear. When you loosened the seal and started the tug of war with the big fox here, it caused the two of us to come at the same time. Sadly it only works once, but its better than nothing. It's good to see you again buddy."

Kushina gave a mock pout, "You got to see him twice and I only get to see him once. That's not fair."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How did you know about that?"

Kushina could see he was very confused, "We've been able to see everything you see thanks to the seal. Don't worry though, I don't watch you and Hinata."

That was one thing Naruto was very grateful for. There was still one thing Naruto was confused on, "Why did the tug of war thing stop?"

Kushina explained, "It's another part of the seal. Basically it cuts you off from whatever you're doing that involves the Kyuubi's chakra."

The Kyuubi was screaming in the background, **"You two! What the fuck are you doing here?"**

Minato rolled his eyes, "Did you not hear me and my wife? I knew you were an ass but I didn't know you were deaf."

The Kyuubi glared at him, **"You dare to insult me?"**

Minato gazed cage, "Sorry, but my sons trying to work with you and you just keep blowing him off."

The Kyuubi wanted to rip the three of them to shreds, **"You're all just like the rest of them. You'll take my power and leave me in this cage to rot. I'll never give you or anyone else my power!"**

Kushina rolled her eyes, "Right. Anyways, it's so amazing to finally meet Naruto."

Naruto started to smile, "You're my mom...This awesome! Man, you're hair is so beautiful. I wash mine was that color."

Kushina laughed, "You're the second person to say that to me."

Naruto had a feeling he knew who the first one was, "Let me guess, the other one was dad?"

Kushina gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek, "Yes, he was."

Naruto slowly walked over and gave the two of them a hug. He never thought he'd get see the two of the together, "You guys looked just like you do in the picture Uncle Obito gave me."

Kushina hugged him back, "You've been happy with them haven't you? We might be able to see what you see but we have no idea how you're feeling."

Naruto nodded, "They're my family. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Minato really wanted to catch up with his son but he had to say before they did, "Naruto, I'm proud of what you're doing here. You've stopped at nothing to make sure that those around you are safe. Facing down the Kyuubi by yourself, now that takes guts."

Kushina agreed, "I never even considered actually learning how to train with my tailed beast. What you're doing here is incredible Naruto."

Naruto was almost in tears at his parents praising him like that. He'd had dreams about this before, but never had he thought the dreams could come true. He asked them, "Do you think maybe you could tell me some stories about you guys and the rest of the family? I wanna feel like I know who my parents are."

Kushina was happy to, "Of course we can sweetie. Whatever you want to know."

They spent what seemed like hours talking and telling stories. Many of them about how Kushina and Minato had met and how they feel in love. Others about Obito and things that happened while Minato was training them. Naruto hung on to every single word they said. There was no real sense of time where they were at but they all knew it would end eventually.

Kushina could feel herself getting weaker and Minato could as well. Naruto could see what was happening and recognized it from when his father had been forced to leave the first time, "Please, can't you guys just stay a little longer? I don't want to have to watch you leave again."

Naruto reached out to hold them but their bodies were fading too fast. Kushina whispered to him, "It's okay Naruto. You can let us go."

Minato's voice could barely be heard, "You've come farther than I ever could have imagined. We believe in you Naruto. You're going to change things for the better..."

That was that last thing Naruto heard before they faded away. As much as it pained him to watch them leave, he knew he had things he had to do.

The Kyuubi taunted in the background, **"What's wrong? Did mommy and daddy have to leave? And here I thought I was fighting a ninja. Looks like I got some little kid who still needs his parents to hold his hand instead."**

Naruto gave the Kyuubi a hard glare, "You're fighting a ninja alright. A ninjas who's about to kick your ass!"

The Kyuubi slammed his hand on the ground and laughed menacingly, **"Bring it on Kit!"**

Naruto loosened the seal once again and the tug of war raged on. The red and blue chakras began to battle one another for dominance. The Kyuubi was amazed at how much better the kid was doing this time. Ramping up the power as much as he could, the Kyuubi tried to finish off Naruto. However, Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. His parents believed in him and a lot of people were counting on him. He wasn't going to lose this fight.

Naruto took a deep breath and gave one last big pull on the Kyuubi chakra, "I just wanna say that I tried to work with you."

The Kyuubi scoffed, **"Please, you can't," **the blue chakra began to overtake the red, **"That's not possible...this can't be..."**

Naruto told him, "As longs as those I care about are on the line, I'm not gonna lose!"

The Kyuubi let out a scream even greater than his siblings had as the blue chakra surrounded him and the world around him began to disappear.

* * *

The moment Naruto walked out Killer Bee started yelling, "Ah yeah! Three for three baby! That's how you do it yo! Best sensei ever right here!"

Naruto smirked, "Having the best students ever help too ya know."

Bee laughed, "Well said nine-o! Now we can bump up your training yo."

All of them were excited to go to the next level, "Awesome, what're we gonna do?"

Bee didn't have time to explain it all to them but he said, "We're gonna see just what makes your tailed beast special man, that's the plan. Each one of them can do the other can't. Eight-O can make Ink faster than you can blink. Sandman's sand is an example too yo and so's Fu's wing thing. Can't wait to see what you can do Naruto, I'm sure my mind will be blown."

Naruto really liked the idea of having his own cool trick from the Kyuubi. Speaking of witch, "Hey Bee-sensei, what happens to the tailed beasts now?"

Bee shrugged, "They're still in there, you've just got their power now. You just up'd their rent to 100%"

Naruto was actually kind of happy about that. He really wanted to get the Kyuubi to trust him, partially because it would make things easier and partially because he wanted to know what made him so untrusting in the first place.

* * *

The Raikage sat in his office thinking over his options on what to do about Yugito. There was no trace of her anywhere at the moment, leaving him little to no options. Just as he was about to ponder being forced to declare her dead a ninja burst into the room, "Sir, Yugito-san's been found!"

A broke into a massive grin, "That's great! What happened?"

The ninja must have ran there because he was panting, "We're not sure, we just found her a few hours ago. There is one problem though."

The Raikage didn't see how there could be a problem in this situation, "What is it?"

The ninja finally stopped panting and said, "Her tailed beast is gone. We no longer have the two tails in our possession."

A tried to piece this together in his head, "Wait, if they were successful in extracting the tailed beast then how is Yugito still alive?"

The ninja wasn't sure he would believe this, "It looked like she'd been given medical attention sir. Apparently someone made sure that she survived the process."

The Raikage didn't understand any of this. It wasn't like the Akatsuki to save someones life like that. Just what in the hell was going on here?

* * *

Obito had been waiting for over an hour for Jiraiya to arrive. He'd set him a scroll that said to meet him here and all the information he'd gathered, although he'd made sure to leave out the part about Kakashi. That was something he didn't want Rin or anyone else in the village knowing just yet. Besides, him defecting wasn't for sure yet. The only they knew for sure is that Kakashi was with the Akatsuki and that Hidan said he was a member. It wasn't completely out of the question that Hidan had been putting on an act.

Obito knew that the signs pointed to Kakashi joining the Akatsuki but he just wasn't ready accept it. That was still on his mind when Jiraiya finally got there, "Hey Obito, what's so important that I had to meet you so soon?"

Obito really wasn't sure what to say this. He made sure Sasuke was still resting under a tree and couldn't hear him before he said, "It looks like Kakashi is indeed with the Akatsuki...in fact Hidan even claimed that he's joined them."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "That doesn't even make sense, they've got no reason to have him join. Unless…"

Obito had ask, "Unless what?"

Jiraiya started to go over things in his head, "They might be banking on his Sharingan becoming powerful enough to take control of the tailed beasts. It'd be a long way to go but it might be worth it to them."

Obito had to admit, there was actually some logic in that. Still there was one thing on his mind, "Okay, but why on earth would he join them?"

Itachi suggested, "Perhaps it was the stress of losing Ino? it could have made him very easily manipulated."

Obito suddenly remembered what Inoichi had told him, "At Ino's funeral her father told me that losing Ino basically caused his whole word to come crashing down around him. He must have been ripe for the Akatsuki's picking. This is all my fault, I should have been there for him."

Jiraiya put his hand on Obito's shoulder, "You were in the middle of one of most important treaties the Leaf's ever signed. Even then you were there for Kakashi as much as you could be."

Obito wasn't going to feel better about this, "While I disagree with you on that one, we don't have time to argue. What we need do now is go and kick the shit out of the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya asked, "You know why they are?"

Obito held up a scroll, "Oh, we know where they are alright. This is a list of every base they've got."

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

I'll be skipping some more time next chapter. As for Kakashi, he's going to have to make his choice soon. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. Please Review!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74, time to skip a little more time. I'm gonna be skipping ahead two years this time, so I'll have a little bit to explain. Of course, Kakashi's gonna be having to make a big choice too, and you'll get to see the start of what that is in this chapter. Just the start of it though. Don't worry, I've got something else big for him in this chapter as well. The time skip is almost over so I hope you're ready. I'm not gonna jinx myself by saying how many chapters I think all of this gonna take, so I'll just get this thing started. But before we do, I've gotta say that I'm getting frustrated. Only one review on the last chapter, really? I'm grateful for the reviews I've gotten already but I need some new ones for more feed back and to get the story more attention.I love you guys for following and favoriting my story and all that and I don't want to complain but I need those reviews. As always, thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

A little less than two years had passed in the shinobi world and things were starting to pick up quite a bit. No matter where you were, it seemed like something major was happening.

Team Uchiha and Jiraiya had been searching every Akatsuki base that Hidan had given them and had yet to find anything. The list had almost a hundred different locations that were scattered all around the world. It wasn't getting to all of the locations that made it so difficult, it was the fact that several of them were in different countries and villages that required special permission to go into. Just stepping right into them could lead the hidden Leaf into a war. While they could just pretend they weren't ninjas and head into the villages scott free, if the Akatsuki was there and they got into a major fight the villages were more than likely to find out. Just to search the bases in those areas they had to wait until they could get all the proper documentation. They'd destroyed an base that was empty and had taken out anything that could be useful to them before they did so. There weren't many bases left which meant that they were starting to close in. Obito grew more and more impatient with each base they found. His son had turned 16 and he hadn't even been there for it.

Speaking of Kakashi, he was having a rather interesting time with the Akatsuki. A lot of his time had been spent training with his Wood release, which he'd become very good with. While he was no First Hokage he could at least before several jutsus with it. He'd made several jokes with Kisame about him and Teneki which always cause the two to try and kill him. Deidara found him down right annoying and had almost blow him up few times now. Sasori actually liked him quite a bit as he could actually discuss puppets with him. Granted, he didn't actually know how to make a puppet but he did know how to talk strategy about them at least. He and Konan continued to help keep the jinchurikis alive after their extraction. They'd gained three more tailed beasts over the past two years. Tori called in the holder of the three tails because the revolution had been picking up speed, especially since Zabuza and Haku had joined back up, and that jinchuuriki was the Mizukage. While he survived the extraction, Tori had killed him to make sure that he couldn't go back and confuse the hidden Mist when he had no memory. Also, they'd gotten the two tailed beast from the hidden Rock village and sent them back after they were finished, a move which confused the hell out of the hidden Rock. It had been very eventful for the Akatsuki all right.

Then there was three jinchurikis and their training. Like Kakashi they'd turned 16 and in those two years they'd been doing a hell of a lot of training. Naruto had been learning how to make hands with his chakra that he could us to make Rasengans and other jutsu's as well. He'd also been training with his wind chakra, having learn several new wind jutsu over the past couple of years. His favorite was one that his family had sent him from his fathers jutsu library, The Cyclone Shuriken. Apparently it was designed to to be combined with the Rasengan when his control over wind chakra got good enough. However, there wasn't anyone in the hidden Cloud that was good enough with wind jutsu to actually teach him how to control it on that level, so he'd have to wait until he got back home to continue one with it. Fu had been doing quite well herself, as she was now able to activate her wings for over an hour and could give herself a hard exoskeleton on different parts of her body that could be used as armor. She'd been learning how to use Dust realse from her tenant as well, which only made her even stronger. Gaara's progress wasn't quite as obvious as his friends, but he had still grown quite a bit. He was able to make massive creatures out of sand and control them along with his defense becoming even stronger than it had before. To be honest, he wasn't sure even Rock Lee could could keep up with his sand at this point.

It had been an eventful two years for everyone indeed and it was only going to get more interesting as things went on.

* * *

Kakashi walked around the Akatsuki base and thought about the past few years. It was three years ago today that he'd left his home and there were still things about it that the missed. His family, his friends, his village. So many things that he wasn't sure if he could ever get back. Had he made the right choice? Should he have stayed in the hidden Leaf? These questions ran through his mind almost everyday now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Konan walked up behind him, "Feeling homesick Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. She'd taken to calling him that over the past year as the two had grown very close. As much as she had tried to fight it, she'd found herself caring deeply for her fellow Akatsuki member, "Hey Konan-chan. Yeah, Kakashi is feeling kind of homesick. It was three years ago today that he left home. Things have really changed ya know?"

Konan knew all about things changing, "Yes, I suppose they have. Although I admit things seem to be looking up."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Konan smiled gently at him, "You've really managed to make a difference here Kakashi. I mean you've saved peoples lives, at least three of those jinchurikis anyways. You're different from the rest of them Kakashi, there's still kindness in your eyes. You haven't lost your faith in this. Everything you've done isn't out of rage, it's out of you trying to do what's right."

Kakashi wasn't uses to getting some much praise around here, "Stop it, you're making Kakashi blush."

Konan laughed, "You can't exactly tell with that the mask on. Why do you wear it anyways?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It just kind of became something Kakashi did after he heard the guy he was named after wore one. Do you want him to take it off?"

Konan was very tempted, "Actually, yes I would. Just long enough to see your face."

Kakashi pulled his mask down and Konan blushed a little bit. He may have been 17 years younger than her, but she was looking at the face of a man. A very handsome man at that. Konan looked into his eyes, "You've got that same look in your eyes that he had."

You could see Kakashi blushing this time, "Who had?"

Konan whispered, "Nagato...and Yahiko...your so kind like they were…"

Kakashi started to get a strange feeling, "Konan-chan, what are you talking about?"

Konan started to lean in close to him, "You've made me feel something I haven't felt in years," She suddenly backed away, "But this isn't right. I'm old enough to be your mother."

Kakashi walked towards her, "Kakashi doesn't care," Konan jumped a little when he said that. He continued on, "Konan-chan, you've been Kakashi's favorite thing about this place. You made him feel like he did with Ino again."

Konan wasn't sure what came over her, but she leaned in and kissed Kakashi passionately. Kakashi kissed back and before long he found himself being lead to her bedroom. He had a feeling he knew what Konan wanted to do, "Konan-chan, Kakashi's never done anything like this before."

Konan gave him a sexy smile, "Don't worry, I'll lead."

* * *

Obito looked out at the hidden Rain village and felt the most confident about any place they'd been so far. It had taken them almost two months to get clearance to go into the hidden Rain which is what why Obito had felt so confident about this village. They clearly had something to hide. Jiraiya had been trying to get spies in here for years but he'd never been able to. They'd set Sasuke up in hotel room as they never let him come into the Akatsuki bases. That was too dangerous for him. Even having Itachi there made them a little nervous.

Looking over the map once more, Obito pointed towards a small gap on the in one of the pipes, "If we go through this pipe we should hit the base in a few miles. You guys ready?"

They all nodded and headed inside with a strange creature watching them from the distance, "Well, leader-sama's gonna wanna know about this. I'd say things just got a little interesting around here."

* * *

Konan looked over at her lover lying next to her in bed. She really didn't know what had come over here, but something about being with Kakashi just made him happy. Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "Do you enjoy your first time Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi couldn't believe she even had to ask, "Konan-chan, that was amazing. Have you ever done that before?"

Konan thought back to when she was younger, "Yes, with Nagato and Yahiko. Not at the same time of course. I loved both of them but they're gone now. Only Pain remains."

Kakashi sat up in bed, "Wait, you mean Pain is really?"

Konan figured it was time he knew, "At one time his name was Nagato, although the paths you see aren't really him. The lead one used to be Yahiko, but he's just an empty shell now. Nagato was forced to kill him to save my life and he lost his mind shortly after that. I could never bring myself to leave him alone with that woman, so I've stayed and helped him."

Kakashi had to ask her, "You said you loved Nagato and Yahiko. Do you...love Kakashi too?"

Konan pulled the covers off of herself, which made Kakashi blush as she still wasn't wearing any clothes, "I never thought I'd say this again but yes Kakashi-kun, I love you."

Kakashi pulled her close to him, "Good, because Kakashi loves you too."

Konan was happy and yet terrified at the same time, "Even though I'm almost twice your age? You don't wish you could've had Ino instead?"

Kakashi sighed, "They'll always be a special place in Kakashi's heart for Ino, but he has to move on. It doesn't matter how old you are, only how we feel about each other."

Konan couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. They laid there next each other with blissful smiles on their faces. While they knew there would be hardship to come, they didn't care for now. They had eachother.

* * *

Tuhiai thought over the progress they'd made so far and was actually starting to feel like this plan could work. They had almost half of the tailed beasts and Kisame and Teneki were in the process of obtaining the six tails.

Zetsu came into the room with a nervous look on his face, "Tuhia, we've got visitors. It's Obito and one of the other Uchiha with the toad sage."

Tuhia immediately came to attention. Her son was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world and Jiraiya wasn't far behind, "How strong is the other Uchiha

Zetsu shrugged, "He's got the Mangekyo Sharingan so he's not slouch."

Tuhia's ears perked up, "Really? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Zetsu hadn't really thought to tell her, "Didn't think it mattered."

Tuhia chuckled, "Well it does. I'm going to make my leave with my grandson, have the others hold them off for now. As for you Zetsu, I want you to capture Itachi."

Zetsu didn't question it, "Dead or alive?"

Tuhia had a sinister plan in mind, "Alive if it's not too much trouble…"

* * *

Cue the scary music. A lot of you probably see where I'm going with this and the decision Kakashi's gonna have to make. See Ya tomorrow and make sure to **REVIEW!**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75, we've got a big decision coming up for Kakashi. I've been itching to get to finally show you guys what gonna happen to Kakashi and now I finally get to do it. Part of it's gonna be in this chapter and part of it's gonna be in the next chapter. Naturally, there's gonna be some fighting in this next two chapters as well, although I'll be focusing mostly on the interactions with the ninjas though. I'm gonna say you guys are tired of waiting so let's get this moving. As always, thank for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito and the others walked through the pipes in the hidden Rain while keeping their guard up as much as they could. If they really were about to enter into middle of the Akatsuki's home territory then they needed to be prepared. All of them stopped when they heard a noise coming from up ahead. It sounded like a little bugs were crawling their way. When they finally got a good look at what was coming, they saw what must have been hundreds of small white spiders.

Obito activated his Sharingan and saw that each of them were brimming with chakra. Enough to cause a massive explosion., "Everybody get down now! Jiraiya, use your hair jutsu to plug up the pipe and shield the rest of us!"

Jiraiya grew out his hair and surrounded himself with it to the point that the pipe was completely blocked. The spiders hit the hair and blew the pipe to kingdom come, making a large hole. When the smoke cleared a man with blonde hair was standing at the other side of hole, "Now that's what I call art. We're finally starting to brighten up this pathetic little city. A few more explosions and I might just have a master piece here.

Jiraiya looked him over, "Deidara of the Hidden Rock, so this is where you disappeared to. I'd heard rumors that the Akatsuki had gotten an explosive expert and you fit the bill perfectly."

Deidara laughed, "Nice to see me art's being recognized. I'll reward you by immortalizing in with my art."

Itachi stepped up, "You guys move ahead and find Kakashi. I'll take care of this joker."

Obito wasn't sure that was a good idea, "You sure you can take him by yourself?"

Itachi wasn't nervous at all, "Someone this overconfident won't know how to deal with my genjutsus."

Obito had to admit that this guy seemed to straightforward to handle Itachi, "Alright, but don't get yourself killed."

They Deidara started to feel like he was being insulted, "You want to face me one on one eh? Then lets do this! I'll show you the power of my art!"

* * *

Kakashi and Konan were putting their clothes on when Sasori entered the room in his puppet armor, "Your father and your cousin have come along with the toad sage. It appears they're here to get you back."

Kakashi looked worried, "Which cousin?"

Sasori only sort of knew the answer to that one as he didn't know their names, "The older one. Pain sent Deidara to hold them off while he prepared to fight. I'm supposed to come and tell you where they want you to go."

Kakashi didn't understand, "Why is Pain fighting them instead of you?"

Now that one Sasori knew for sure, "He says that no one else would be a match for his old sensei and the Kage. After I tell you where to go I'm supposed to go with Konan and help him."

Kakashi wasn't having that, "No way, Konan goes with Kakashi!"

Sasori was surprised at the outburst, "Is there some kind of reason you need Konan to go with you?"

Kakashi had to think fast, "Because Kakashi only trusts her to take him, that's why."

Sasori wasn't buying it, "I'm just trying to do what Pain told me to. I really don't think he'd like it if Konan went with you."

Kakashi looked at Konan, "Well Kakashi's not leaving without her."

Konan had to stop herself from smiling at how much the boy cared for her while Sasori mulled the situation over in his head. Pain has said that the most important thing was to make sure that Kakashi went where he was told. Looks like he only had one choice, "Fine. There's a special room these pipes lead to that very few people know about. I don't know how to get there myself but this scroll is supposed to have directions."

Konan looked over the scroll, "I know these pipes better than almost anyone. It'll be easy to make sure that he gets there safely."

Sasori didn't respond. As far as he was concerned his part of this was done. He rushed off to go and help meet Pain so that they could get a jump on Obito and Jiraiya. Konan grabbed Kakashi's hand, "Come on. We've gotta get you somewhere safe."

Kakashi didn't want to do this, "What about dad and the others?"

Konan wasn't sure what to do, "If everything you've told me about your father is true then he'll either be able to beat Pain's paths or escape. He'll be fine Kakashi."

Kakashi still wasn't moving, "But,"

Konan tugged on his hand and forced him to move, "Look, we can talk about this once we get there. For now we've gotta get moving."

Kakashi finally followed Konan. He needed to clear his head and it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to do that if Konan kept trying to get him to wherever this room was.

* * *

Obito and Jiraiya kept running through the pipes while keeping an eye out for any more Akatsuki members. They finally found one of the pipes lead to a large room with one man standing in the middle of it. Jiraiya looked at his eyes and mutter, "Nagato?"

The Akatsuki frontman looked up, "Hello sensei, it's been a long time. Oh, and I go by Pain now. I can't remember the last time someone's called me Nagato."

Obito was lost, "What is he talking about Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya didn't answer. He couldn't believe his eyes. The young boy that he trained in the hidden Rain years ago was standing before him once again, expect he was fully grown and out for blood. It was hard to believe his student had fallen this low, "Nagato, what in the hell are doing? You can't honestly be telling me you're with the Akatsuki now?"

Pain didn't show any emotion, "I'm not just with them sensei, I happen to be this little organization. We're going to accomplish what you couldn't. We're going to bring peace to this world."

Jiraiya looked at Pain in horror, "I dreamed that you would bring peace to this Nagato, but not like this. Just what do you intend to do with the tailed beasts?"

Pain gave him the most basic explanation he could, "The tailed beasts are going to create a weapon strong enough to force this world into peace. I hope that you won't be trying to stand in our way."

Jiraiya never thought a day like this would come, "Obito, we've gotta stop him here and now. You have no idea what may be hanging in the balance on this one."

Obito had to ask him, "Jiraiya, what's going on here?"

Jiraiya looked at his old student and began to think back to his younger days, "When I was training at Mount Myoboku the head toad told me a prophecy. He told me that one of my students would either bring peace to this world or destroy it. For a long time I thought it was Minato and after he died I was sure it was Naruto. However, I have to acknowledge that it could be Nagato. I need you to help me on this Obito."

Obito was about to object when a new voice entered the fray, "I've sent Kakashi away like you've asked. Konan ended up going with him so it's just you and me."

If Pain was upset than he didn't show it, "I think you and I can handle this on our own Sasori. She if you can't stop the Uchiha while I take on my old sensei."

Obito turned to Sasori, "Where's my son?"

Sasori had some kind of tail come out of his cloak, "If you want to know that, you'll have to defeat me and Pain. I hope your friend there's as strong as they say because Pain's like a god compared to most men."

Obito cracked his knuckles, "I'm not to worried about him. I'll be helping him in no time after I kill you."

Sasori had killed or helped kill multiple Kages in his life, and he was intending on adding another one to the list. He had no idea just how much he'd underestimated his opponent.

* * *

Kakashi and Konan found themselves in small room with some kind of strange statue in the middle of it. Tori stood there waiting for them and staring at the statue, "Good to see that you again Kakashi. I'm assuming you know about your father and friends coming for you."

Kakashi was surprised to see her there, "Why are you here? What's going on?"

Konan simply kept looking at statue, "I'm just making sure you're safe that's all. Also, I think's it time I see just how committed you are to this cause."

Kakashi was fuming, "Kakashi's been here for three years, what makes you think he's not dedicated?"

Tori shrugged, "Mainly the fact that you've never actually had to hurt anyone while you've been here. In fact you've actually saved lives since you've gotten here. Don't worry though, I've got something perfect in mind."

Kakashi got nervous at the way she said that, "What would that be?"

Tori finally turned away from the statue and looked at him, "Itachi Uchiha has the Mangekyo Sharingan and if you were to take it and implant it into your head you'd become stronger than you ever have been before. Also, just to make sure there's no problems that arise from this, you'll need to kill him."

Kakashi began to shake, "You want Kakashi...to kill Itachi? No, no way! The whole reason Kakashi's doing this is because you said that he could make sure that no one he cared about would be hurt again!"

Tori gave him a dangerous look, "Come know Kakashi, you don't really think that you can save everyone do you? The whole point of this is to save as many people as we can by doing whatever we have to. I'll give you some time to think and you'd best be ready to do what needs to be done. I'm going to prepare for the transfer, which we'll be doing in here by the way, as I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

Tori walked away and Konan asked her lover, "Kakashi-kun, are you actually going to go through with this?"

Kakashi saw the look in Konan's eyes and knew what he was going to do, "Konan-chan, do you trust Kakashi?"

Konan nodded, "Of course I do."

Kakashi began to formulate a plan in his head, "Then he needs you to do something for him."

* * *

I know, that's an evil place to have a cliffhanger but I had to do it. I've got something really big planned though. You'll see what happens tomorrow.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76, Kakashi gonna make his decision. You know there's a small part of my that just loves leaving you guys hanging with cliffhangers like that. I know it's mean but man is it fun. This chapters gonna have a little bit of fighting, but it'll be mostly focused on Kakashi. Don't worry, the fighting that I don't cover would just have gone the way it did in canon. Mainly talking about the Jiraiya Pain fight with that one, so if you wanna know more about that then just look it up, it's an awesome fight that I could never top. Get ready people, this is gonna be a fast paced chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Konan really wasn't sure about this plan, "Kakashi-kun, is this really the only plan you can come up with? It just seems so risky."

Kakashi knew it was risky but it was the best he had, "Don't worry Konan-chan, it'll all be alright. You just go to the pipes and do what Kakashi told you to. He'll see you soon."

Konan was still very skeptical but he'd never let her down before. She headed out to go and put this crazy plan into motion.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara had been going at one another in what must have been one of the oat difficult fights Deidara had ever been in. This Itachi guy was impossible to hit. There were times Deidara could've swore that he'd had one of his spider attached to him and the boy didn't even have a scratch on him when they blew up. From the start of the battle, he activated those strand eyes of his. Red with three tomeos inside of them. Deidara was tired of looking at those eyes. Getting some more clay from the pouch he was wearing, Deidara created two small centipede like creatures. They crawled off of his body and towards Itachi.

Once he was sure they were on his body Deidara called to him, "I've got you this time punk. You're going to feel the full wrath of my art!"

Itachi didn't seem like he was all that nervous about it, "You really shouldn't be so cocky. In the ninja world you never know how a fights going to go."

Deidara activated the centipedes which grew and Deidara watched as they coiled around Itachi. He snickered at him, "I think I've got all the reason in the world to be overconfident asshole."

Itachi had to stop himself from laughing, "We'll see."

Deidara didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't going to pass up his opportunity to blow the crap out of this guy. Just as he raised his hand to detonate the clay Zetsu joined the battle to stop him, "Honestly Deidara, you may be powerful but you're dumb as a box of rocks. If you blow up that clay you're gonna be your own masterpiece."

Deidara looked at Zetsu and then back at Itachi. The centipedes were no longer on him had somehow gotten over and on to Deidara. He just looked at the lay around him and muttered, "How in the hell…"

Zetsu sighed, "It was a genjutsu you moron. It really is incredible that would've been all it took to finish you off. Let's hope I don't have to do all of this my self."

Zetsu placed his hands on the ground and roots began to come from the the pipes and began to chase Itachi. Itachi couldn't believe he was seeing this kind of thing in action, "The power of the First Hokage, but how?"

The roots grabbed him by the wrists and ankles and attempted to bind him. Itachi was forced to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and used the Amaterasu to get the roots off of him. He began to make a break for it again and Zetsu was over smirking to himself, "A chase eh? Like you could run from us in here. This isn't gonna take five minutes. Come on Deidira, we've go work to do."

* * *

Jiraiya stood on top of Gamaken and waited for Pain to attack once again. He'd summoned some kind of dog that would multiply every time you got a good hit in on it. The dog jumped down, now with four heads, and gave a blood chilling shrike. He was really hoping that Gamaken could handle all of this.

* * *

Obito was honestly beginning to enjoy himself in this fight. He could only imagine that face the puppet master had on under his mask as he just stood there and didn't even bother to move. Sasori took another swing at Obito with the tail of his puppet armor only to watch it go right through him. It was really starting to aggravate him that Obito literally wasn't even trying. Figuring it was time to actually do something, Obito charged at Sasori and sent a fireball at the puppet master. Using his tail as a makeshift shield, Sasori did his best to defend himself. While his tail did stop the fireball, he didn't notice Obito had reached him and grabbed his armor by the leg. Picking the entire Akatsuki member in a rather impressive feat of strength, Obito slammed him back into the ground completely destroying his armor.

A young figured with red hair rose from the shattered pieces of the armor, "That was uncalled for. Do you know how long it takes to make one of those puppets?"

Obito thought this guy looked kind of young to be the legendary Sasori of the red sand, "Aren't you supposed to be middle aged right now?"

Sasori shrugged, "Yes, I am. Let's just say I've found a way to keep my self in the best possible condition."

Obito didn't really give a damn about that, "I don't care how good a shape you're in, you're going to tell me where my son is if you want to live."

Sasori pulled a scroll out and released something out of it. Obito tried to get a good look at whatever came out of the scroll and couldn't help but think it seemed a little familiar. It was a puppet but it looked very similar to someone. He muttered to himself, "I swear I've seen that somewhere. In an old picture or something."

Sasori sent out some of his puppet wire and took control of the pupper. He was glad to see Obito recognized the puppet, "This would be what I call a human puppet. I kill someone, clean out their bodies of whatever I don't need and turn them into one of my puppets. Not just any puppet though. These ones retain the users bloodline which I am then able to use. The little beauty I have here was once the Third Kazekage. Before I left the hidden Sand, I took it upon myself take him along."

Obito remembered where he'd seen him before, "That's right. One of the greatest mysteries in the shinobi world, the Third Kazekages disappearance. I was so young when it happened, but it was big news even in our village. He just vanished without a trace and eventually they just assumed he was dead."

Sasori began to toy with the puppet and small shards of iron began to flow out of it's mouth, "Let's see how you handle his legendary Iron Sand."

Obito could see he was going to have to start taking this seriously. He needed to end this fast if he was going to go and help Jiraiya. It didn't worry him to much though, he had a plan already in his head.

* * *

Itachi was really in the worst possible position right now. These pipes were so damn small and dark that he had almost no idea where in the hell he was going. He was completely boxed in. At first he thought he might have escaped, but he heard a voice coming from ahead of him, "If you just give up now then we won't have to rough you up too much. Come on kid, let's just get this over with."

The one ahead of him was Zetsu and Itachi could only assume that he'd used whatever jutsu that was that was letting him travel though walls. Deidara was know behind him as well, "You can't escape from my art this time pretty boy. Itachi figured it was time for a genjustu so he tried to link his chakra with Zetsu's and Deidara. It was incredibly easy to do it with Deidara but something went wrong when he tried to do it with Zetsu. His chakra network was somekind of jumbled mess, it was like he wasn't even human.

He wasn't sure what was going on but it was clear that he didn't have time to figure out Zetsu's chakra network and it looked like Deidara was sending out some of his clay spiders. He'd have to go to plan B, so he went right into making hand seals and turned to the end Deidara was at. Putting his hand to his mouth, Itachi yelled, "Fireball jutsu!"

The fireball hit the clay spiders and they exploded. Unaware to Itachi, he'd hit a rather sensitive spot on the pipes. They started to shake and before long they were collapsing. It wasn't anything major for a ninja, he dodged any falling derby and a braced for when the pipe hit whatever was below it. Sadly, Zetsu didn't have to prepare for anything as he could just make it so the derby just went through his body and the impact would have no effect. That gave him time to set up a little something special for Itachi.

As soon as Itachi was about to stand up, he felt something twisted around his leg. It gave a hard jerk and he felt the bone in his leg snap. Screaming in pain, Itachi tried to stand back up but his leg just wasn't going to let him do it. He started to try and crawl away which caused Zetsu to tie him down with some roots. Zetsu went over to him a chuckled, "A little bit of luck but we're still the winners. Nighty night buddy."

Zetsu slammed his head into the ground and knocked him out. Making sure that Itachi couldn't escape, he picked up Itachi and started to head for Tori. Deidara, who was still trying to stand up from the fall, screamed over, "Hey, wait for me asshole!"

* * *

Konan rushed into the room as quickly as she could. Tuhia was still gone and wouldn't know about her activities. That was a crucial part of the plan if it was going to work. Kakashi leaned in and asked her, "Did you do it."

Konan rolled her eyes, "Would I be back here if I didn't?"

Kakashi was about to apologize when Tuhia walked back in, "Zetsu has captured Itachi. We should have him ready for you in a few minutes."

Kakashi asked her, "What kind of state is he in?"

Tori didn't see why that mattered but answered anyways, "According to Zetsu his leg was broken and he was knocked out but other than that he's fine. I still want you to kill him when you take his eyes though."

Kakashi winced, "You really shouldn't be so cruel."

Tori didn't even respond to that. She just waited for Zetsu to finish up.

* * *

Jiraiya was panting heavily. He was beginning to lose this fight and he'd even gone so far as to activate Sage mode. Pain had somehow summoned two more people with the Rinnegan to fight along with him, which baffled Jiraiya as the only person he knew of with the Rinnegan was Nagato. One of them could absorb any ninjutsu he used making this fight nearly impossible for him. It seemed like each of them could see what the others saw which meant they could jump in and save each other before Jiraiya could do anything about it. He was really hoping this genjutsu Ma and Pa had told him about was as good as they said it was, or he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

* * *

Kakashi did his best to act like nothing was wrong when Zetsu brought in Itachi. His leg was indeed broken, Kakashi could tell that much. Tori chuckled, "Not bad Zetsu. Looks like it's rather painful."

Zetsu shrugged, "He shouldn't have fought it so much. If he'd just come with me than I wouldn't have had to brake his legs."

Tori agreed, "Very true. You bring him over there while Kakashi gets himself ready."

Zetsu place Itachi on a nearby table and Kakashi walked over to it. He was really hoping this would all end okay. Tori told him, "Well don't keep us waiting. Rip the eyes out of his head and end it already."

Konan walked over and stood next to Kakashi. The boy took a deep breath and slammed his hands on to the ground. Roots began to flow through the ground and Tori yelled, "What are you?"

Before she could finish there was some kind of explosion and the ground began to shake. The ground caved in under them a large hole filed the center of the room. Tori looked down to see her grandson carrying Itachi and running through the pipes with Konan following.

Tori had to control her shock at Kakashi betraying her. She jumped down and told Zetsu, "Come on, we can't let them get away!"

Zetsu was soon right next to her and said, "Okay, but she's the only person who knows these pipes better than we do. Looks like he used those roots to detonate a whole lot of paper bombs Konan placed all around these pipes. I'm gonna guess she organized them go give her and Kakashi the perfect escape route. I'm not sure we can catch them without it causing to much trouble."

Tori began to shake in rage, "Fine, tell everyone to regroup and we'll decided what to do. I can't believe he'd do this..."

* * *

There's Kakashi choice and a cliffhanger to boot. See ya all tomorrow.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77, this gonna be one of the most intense chapters I've written so far. I've got the end of the Obito vs Sasori fight and the end of the Pain vs Jiraiya fight, plus we've still got to see what's going on with Kakashi, Itachi, and Konan. That's a lot to freaking cover! You'd better pay close attention because I'm not going slow. Lets get this thing moving. As always, thanks for reading a please review.

* * *

Kakashi was running and had Itachi in his arms and was praying for dear life that he could get him somewhere safe in time. Konan was leading the way and had blow up the pipes to create the perfect route for them. It didn't look like Tori and Zetsu would be able to catch them before they could get out so they were close to being free and clear. Before long they reached the last pipe and jumped out into one of the alleys in the city.

Konan called over to Kakashi, "Hows Itachi doing?"

Kakashi looked at his cousin with a little bit of fear, "Not great, but it's just a broken leg so he should be fine. Do you think we should take him to a hospital?"

Konan shook her head, "Not really. I can set a broken leg and it's kind of risky to take him to the hospital. I'm not sure who all Tori's got as spies out here."

Kakashi asked Itachi, "Where do you want us to take you after Konan-chan sets your leg?"

Itachi didn't have to think about it, "Take me to the hotel we're staying at. I want to see my brother."

* * *

Jiraiya gave a deep sigh of relief as he looked at the three deafed Rinnegan wielders behind him. The genjutsu had worked perfectly and they'd been able to finish the three of them off. He began to walk away and told them two small toads on his shoulders, "Thanks for the help. I really thought we might lose that one for a second."

Pa was always happy to help, "It's fine Jiraiya boy. These old bones could use a workout anyways."

Ma frowned, "Speak for yourself."

Jiraiya was about to try and stop the argument when some he felt someone come up behind him, "You didn't really think it was going to be that easy now did you?"

Whoever it was grabbed his arm and gave him a strong strike to the back, sending him flying and ripping his arm off. Jiraiya looked over to where the voice had been and saw that no only had the ones he killed were back up, but three more ninjas with the Rinnegan were with them as well. They all began to speak in union, "This is the power of the Six Paths of Pain."

Jiraiya looked up at them in fear. They were more powerful than he could even comprehend. It was clear that he wasn't going to be walking away from this fight, "Do you really think that you've accomplished anything? You will be stopped and some will rise that will bring peace to this world in a postive way. Not through your insane means."

The Pains didn't think so, "We're sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but this is the way things have to be. We're the child of the prophecy you told us about all those years ago and we will bring peace to this world through any means necessary."

Jiraiya smiled at them, "You're not the child of the prophecy. I've got one last apprentice Nagato, one who'll be even greater than you or Minato ever were. Naruto's going to be the one to bring peace to this world, with the help of my daughter and all of their friends. There's nothing you can do to stop them."

The six paths pulled metal stakes from their cloaks, "Even if he does, you won't live to see it."

They jumped up and descended upon him shoving the six stakes into his back before he could do anything. He muttered to himself, "I'm sorry Tsunade-hime...Mito-hime...I'm not coming back this time."

Pa jumped over to him, "Jiraiya boy! Are you okay?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "I need you to...say goodbye to my wife and daughter for me...and to find Naruto...and complete his toad training…someone should be coming...to get me...wait for them...and go to the Leaf..."

He stopped breathing and Pa screamed, "Jiraiya boy! Jiraiya boy!"

It was too late. The toad sage was gone. (I'm not having him float down into the water because I want them to have a proper funeral with his body.)

* * *

Obito wasn't having nearly as much trouble taking out Sasori. The puppet user had been trying to hit Obito with the iron sand but just like before the attack would just go right through him. However, Obito was also having a surprisingly hard time hitting the Third Kazekage puppet. Sasori was impressively quick with it and every time Obito was about to hit it with a punch he'd just dodge it and whenever he'd try to hit it with a jutsu Sasori would protect it with some of his iron sand.

Obito was really hoping he wouldn't have to do this as it took a decent amount of his chakra and he thought he still had to help Jiraiya, but he didn't seem to have much of a choice. He looked at the puppet and used his most powerful attack, the Kamui. The puppet began to crackle and crunch, and soon broke into pieces with whatever didn't vanish into the vortex scattering around Sasori, "That was my favorite puppet."

Obito smirked, "Well now it's your favorite pile of wood. Care to tell me where my son is now? You'd better make it quick because I've still got to go and help Jiraiya."

They stopped bickering when Zetsu appears between them, "Sasori, we're retreating. Looks like Kakashi's betrayed not to mention run off with that Itachi kid. and Pain's already killed the toad sage.

Obito was so shocked to hear all of that that he didn't even bother stopping Sasori when he ran away. Was Jiraiya really dead? And Kakashi was back on their side now too? What in the hell was going on here?

Obito didn't have time to try and think all of it out. Right now he had to go and check up on all of this and see what he needed to do.

* * *

Obito couldn't even fathom the sight before him. He leaned down to touch it and see if it was real. His hand fell on the cold unmoving body of his old friend. It was really happening. Jiraiya had died. After he forced himself back into reality, Obito pulled the stakes out of his body and saw two small toads jump up to him.

Pa asked him, "Who are you boy?"

Obito figured they were Jiraiya's summons, "I'm the Fifth Hokage. Were you guys here for the fight?"

Ma gave a sad look at the ground, "Yeah. Watch him die actually. He wanted us to go with to the hidden Leaf so we could say goodbye to his family and find some kid named Naruto. You mind us going home with yeah?"

Obito was fine with coming, "Sure. You guys jump on my shoulders and I'll teleport us out of here. I'm gonna go back to my hotel and see if I can't track down my son and nephew."

They did as he asked and Obito got a sealing scroll to put Jiraiya's body in. They disappeared into the vortex and out of the horrible base.

* * *

Kakashi was terrified to face his cousin. He was currently standing in front of the door to Sasuke's hotel room and was helping cousin in his stand up. Biting the bullet, Kakashi knocked on the door, which seemed kind of silly to be honest, and Sasuke opened the door, "Kakashi? Is that you?"

Kakashi didn't speak, he just motioned to Itachi. Sasuke gasped when he saw his brother looking terrible "Why the hell didn't you take him to hospital?"

Kakashi told him, "Kakashi will explain everything when he gets inside...he has a lot of explaining to do."

Sasuke let them in listened as he told him about his time with the Akatsuki. He left out that his grandmother was the leader for now because he didn't have time to explain all of that so he just called her Tori, and what had happened to Itachi. He also explained fact that there were no hospitals anywhere near them who would actually be willing to treat him. Konan just kind of stayed in the corner and listened to them talk.

Kakashi looked at the ground, "Kakashi is so sorry Sasuke, this is all his fault

Sasuke looked at his brother, "Are you the one who made him like this?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but it was,"

Sasuke stopped him with what appeared to be anger in his eyes, "Then it wasn't your fault. You were manipulated into joining the Akatsuki by this Tori person. You said Tori was a woman with bandages around her face and a Sharingan?"

Kakashi nodded, not seeing where he was going. Sasuke looked at his brother, "Do you think it's the same woman who killed our clan?"

Itachi told Sasuke, "It looked like her, yes. We'll worry about that later, for know we need to find out how Obito and Jiraiya are."

The sound of the door opening was heard and Obito walked in. He saw his son and ran right up to him, "Kakashi, thank god you're safe. Is Itachi alright?

Obito saw that Itachi had noting but a broken leg and gave a deep sigh of relief. It was good to know that he wasn't going to lose anyone else today. He turned to his son and gave him a hug but also said in an angry voice, "Why in the hell did you join those nutjobs?"

Kakashi was ashamed to say this, "Kakashi thought that we were helping people, that we could give them a perfect world. However, if we have to kill Itachi to get it then it's too steep a price to pay. That's what Kakashi realized while he was with the Akatsuki. Any plan that has to have so many people suffering against their will to complete it isn't worth it. There's big difference between all of us fighting together to fix a problem and a few people doing that much damage because they can't deal with theirs. Maybe that's why the Akatsuki got started, because the people in it would rather live in a fantasy world so that they can keep running from their pain."

Kakashi got some kind of new look in his eye, "Dad, I was coward who ran away when he got his first real taste of pain and someone gave him an easy way out. I'm sorry for worry you and everyone else."

Obito had a hard time believing what he just heard. His son wasn't talking in the third person anymore. He was really growing up, "I'm still a little angry Kakashi, but I'm proud of you too."

Itachi noticed something, "Where's Jiraiya?"

Obito clenched the scroll in his hand, "He didn't make it out. Their leader, Pain, killed him."

Kakashi wanted to throw up, "I got Jiraiya-sensei killed?"

Obito wasn't going to let him believe that for a second, "No you didn't Kakashi. He was dead set on facing this Pain guy. I don't think you leaving would have changed this outcome. It might have taken a little longer, but it would be the same result."

Konan finally spoke, "Just how lost is Nagato?"

Obito hadn't even noticed she was there, "Who's this?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "That would be my girlfriend."

Obito was about to ask what was going on but Kakashi cut him off, "Look, this is just one of many things I've got to explain to you. Why don't we just get moving and I'll explain it on the way back to the Leaf."

Itachi motioned to his leg, "This might be set but I'm not sure I can start moving just yet."

Kakashi had already thought of that, "You can just ride back on one of my bigger snakes."

Itachi couldn't decided if that sounded freaky or badass. Still, they did need to get home. There was a hell of a lot of things they had to the Leaf to explain.

* * *

A very sad chapter but we won't get into the really sad stuff just yet. I've gotta take a couple of chapter to stringent everything out after all. The time skip has officially ended now and everything will be sorted out tomorrow. Also I know that some of you are going to miss the way Kakashi talked but I think that it has really run it's course. See ya tomorrow.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78, time for everyone to head back to the hidden Leaf. Naturally a lot of things are gonna go down in this one. First up we've got Naruto and the others getting back to the Leaf because we haven't checked on them in ages, then we've got to have Kakashi explain everything including the true leader of the Akatsuki, Konan being introduced to everyone in the Leaf, Tsunade and Mito finding out about Jiraiya's death, and other things on top of that. Well then, lets not waste anymore time. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto looked at the gates of the Leaf and gave a deep sigh of relief. He'd been waiting for this day for the past three years. The closest he'd gotten to being in the Leaf was seeing his friends and, while it was better than nothing, it just wasn't close enough. They'd already dropped Gaara off in the hidden Sand and his siblings were psyched to see him again. Bee was really sad to see them go and gave them goodbye rap. It had been awful, but they still pretend to like it.

Naruto, Fu, and Rin, who had ended up escorting them back to the Leaf because she was already in the hidden Cloud helping out with the medical situation, entered the Leaf to find the warmest welcome you could possibly imagine.

Hinata ran up and practically tackled Naruto. It was clear she missed her boyfriend very much, "You're never aloud to go away that long ever again. Seeing you once every month or two isn't even close to enough."

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly and told Hinata, "I almost forgot how beautiful you are. Look how long your hair's gotten."

While they were busy talking Shino walked over to Fu and pulled her into a deep kiss. She let a small moan escape the back of her throat. When he pulled away Fu said, "No that's what I'm talking about."

Shino had clearly been trying to loosen up like Fu had asked him to, "I thought you'd enjoy that."

Tsunade came up and smothered Naruto and Fu in big hug, "It's so good to have you guys back."

Anko came up to them once Tsunade let them loose, "Bout time we got you gakis back in the Leaf. You'd better be certified badass or I'm gonna be pisted."

Naruto smirked, "I was badass before, but now I'm just down right 100% awesome!"

Mito game up with Kiba gave her surrogate brother a hug, "Glad to have you home Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, "Good to be home Mito. Kiba been treating ya okay?"

Mito turned and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and start to pet Akamaru, who Naruto noticed was a hell of a lot bigger now, "Yeah, he's been treating me like a princess."

Naruto had to ask, "When did Akamaru get so big?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, one day he was just too big to fit on my head anymore. Before I knew it he was massive."

Before Naruto could say something else, Lee jumped in front of him, "Yosh, Naruto! Please tell me you have not let your flames of youth go dim!"

Naruto had even kind of missed Lee's overexcited nature, "Wouldn't dream of it Lee, how's Guy-sensei doing?"

Lee didn't have to answer as Guy appeared out of the blue, "I am excellent just like my adorable student!"

Naruto noticed his uncle and cousins weren't there, "So they still haven't found Kakashi yet?"

Rin looked down at the ground, "No they haven't. But I know they're getting close."

That's when Anko asked, "They didn't send you a message?"

Rin raised her eyebrow, "About what?"

Anko smiled, "Rin, they've found Kakashi. They sent a note saying that they've got something to tell Tsunade in person and that they're coming home with him as we speak. He's on our side again."

Rin burst into tears of joy. Her deepest desire had come true, "My son is coming home…"

* * *

Kakashi felt very nervous about walking back into his old village. He had left this place like a coward and now he was just supposed to walk back in like nothing had happened. There was this deep fear inside of him that everyone was going to hate him. Still, this was something he had to do. This time he was going to make the right choice. On a side note, he was helping Otachi walk the few feet to the gate as they decided him riding in on a snake wasn't a good idea.

Obito was also very nervous, but about very different things. He had found out the true identity of the Akatsuki leader and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Even Konan didn't really know the truth. Not to mention the fact that he had to tell Tsunade that Jiraiya had died. Just the thought of that made him clutch the scroll with Jiraiya's body in it very tightly. Ma and Pa were still on his shoulders with sad looks on their faces.

With fear in their hearts, they walked into the hidden Leaf unsure of what to expect. What they got Kakashi had never expected. All of his friends and family had gathered at the gate and there wasn't anger in their eyes, there was happiness that they he'd come home. Itachi went over and leaned on his brother so that Kakashi could start talking to everyone.

Rin slowly walked over to him and raised his hand to touch him, almost like she was trying to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She started to cry and held him as tightly as she could, "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought that you could've died."

He hugged her back, "I'm sorry mom. I was really stupid."

Rin looked up in surprise, "Kakashi, you're talking normally."

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, I've changed a lot."

Rin put a gentle hand to his face, "We'll then were going to have a lot of catching up to do."

Tsunade saw Konan and asked, "Who are you and why does it seem like I've seen you somewhere before?"

Konan remembered Tsunade vaguely as well, "After a battle with the hidden Rain you met me and my friends right before Jiraiya/sensei took us in."

Tsunade nodded, "That's right, the orange haired one, you, and that kid with the Rinnegan. Is that the big news? Did Jiraiya find you and want you to come back here? Wait, where is Jiraiya? Why do you have two his toads on your shoulders?"

Obito showed her the scroll in his hand, "Tsunade,"

Tsunade knew the scrolls that were designed for sealing bodies all too well, "No...please tell me he's not dead."

Mito was there as well and her eyes began to water, "Dad's dead?"

Ma and Pa jumped off Obito shoulder and in front of them, "He told us to tell you guys goodbye for him. He loved both of you very much. Called you guys his himes till the end."

Tsunade want with all her heart to break down crying at this moment but she needed to stay strong for her daughter right now. She knelt by her and he'l her close while barely being able to choke out, "How?"

Obito asked her, "Do you ever remember him telling you about a prophecy that the toads told him back when he was in the mountains?" Tsunade nodded, "Well turns out one of his old students is the front man of the Akatsuki, although it turns out now that he's not actually the leader. Looks like the Rinnegan is just a fearsome as the legends foretold."

Tsunade suddenly realized something, "Does that mean it was Konan here's friend?"

Konan felt guilt for what happened to her sensei, "I'm sorry, but Nagato hasn't listen to me for years. There's no way I could have talked him out of it."

Tsunade wasn't really in the mood for passing blame. She wasn't the only one who was heartbroken at the moment as Naruto was getting choaked up himself, "Uncle Jiraiya...no way...he can't be dead..."

Tsunade was really having a hard time holding her pain in right now, ""I know we're probably going to have some kind of council meeting, but I really think that Mito and I or Naruto for that matter are going to be up for anything like that."

Obito didn't object, "Of course, just stay at the mansion and try to help Mito through this. I imagine they'll mostly be talking about me taking my job as Hokage as back and Kakashi returning as well. We might set up a funeral for Jiraiya but I imagine that you don't really need to be there to do that. The only people who really have to be at the meeting is myself, Kakashi, Konan, Rin, Itachi, and Sasuke, the rest of you should go with Rin."

Tsunade got Mito calmed down and started to walk to the mansion, "I don't care when you set it up. Not like the date of it is gonna make it any easier. I'll see you all soon."

They walked away and Rin asked Konan, "So did you used be with the Akatsuki?"

Konan walked over and put her hand in Kakashi's, "Yes, but your son convinced me to leave."

Rin suddenly realized what was going on, "Hold on! Are two actually dating?"

Kakashi glanced Konan, "More or less, yes."

Rin wasn't exactly thrilled, "Robbing the cradle a bit, aren't we?"

Konan had a feeling that would be her response. She wasn't angry with her for it, her son was dating a woman almost twice her age, "I suppose, but I deeply for your son."

Rin ground her teeth, "Why don't we just go to the council meeting?"

Obito figured that would be the best way to relieve the tension. The toads jumped back on his shoulders and they started to move, "That sounds like it would be the best idea."

Rin whispered to Konan as she walked past her, "We'll talk later."

Itachi came over on crutches that someone must have gone to get him and Kakashi looked around, "Where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke was over talking to a girl with red hair, "So did you get all of my letters?"

Karin nodded, "Yeah, sounds like you had a really crazy time."

Sasuke chuckled, "Oh yeah, it was crazy alright. You look really good."

Karin blushed, "So do you."

Kakashi called over, "Hey lover boy, we've got to go to the council meeting!"

Sasuke told Karin, "I've got to go. Talk to you later."

He ran off after Kakashi leaving a red faced Karin waving at him.

* * *

The council was ecstatic to have Obito and Kakashi back and he was immediately reinstated as Hokage, but were shocked to hear about everything with the Akatsuki and that Jiraiya was dead.

One of the council members asked, "So your mother is alive and manipulated Kakashi into joining the Akatsuki and gave him the DNA of the First so that he now has Wood release, I got that part. However, he's also dating an ex-Akatsuki member who's friend killed Jiraiya of the Sannin and he isn't even the stronger member of the Akatsuki?"

Obito had a hard time believing it was well, "I'm afraid so. I dropped the scroll with his body in it off at the coroner's office to be cleaned up. Did anyone have any preference as to the date of the funeral?"

Sarutobi said in a sad voice, "We'll just do it a week from today, that should give us enough time to set everything. Now I've got to address the elephant in the room, why are there two of his toad's on your shoulders?"

Obito sighed, "That would be our next order of business. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to begin his Sage training."

A councilmen asked, "But he's been tailed beast training. Wouldn't that be a step backwards?"

Obito wasn't that naive, "We don't want him to become too reliant on the power of his tailed beast as that can be very dangerous if he were cut off from it's power for some reason. Not to mention the fact that this time could also be used to help in his wind training as well."

Sarutobi wondered, "Should we really send him out so soon after being on a three year trip? Also we do have to descuse some kind of punishment for Kakashi. While he was manipulated we still just can't let him leave the village and give at least giving him some kind of repercussion and it's not like we can just let his girlfriend wander aimlessly around the village either. I don't mean to offend the girl but she can't just join us from the worlds most dangerous organization so we should really keep an eye on her."

Obito knew that was a legitimate issue. Looks like this was gonna be a hell of long meeting.

* * *

That's it for today, see you all tomorrow.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79, let's finish up everybody getting back to the hidden Leaf. I'm gonna guess you are all curious as to what I'm gonna do about Naruto's Sage training and if I'm gonna have the others Sage training as well. Fear not, all of the questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Well all of the ones relating to that stuff anyways, this fanfic is still gonna go on for quite some I'm gonna be doing Jiraiya's funeral as well so get out the tissues. Okay, I guess I'll stop keeping you waiting, although I do wanna mention that I'm really close to getting 500 reviews so if you could help me out on that one I'd very be grateful. As always, Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

After another hour of deliberations, the council had managed to come to an agreement on Kakashi's punishment and it actually ended up the same thing they were going to use to handle Konan. They'd be put on one years probation which meant that they couldn't go on missions unsupervised, weren't able to go up in rank which they decided would be chunin for Konan since that would keep her on the same level as Kakashi even if she was almost Kage level, and they would have at least half of their mission pay cut for the next six months.

It would have been much worse, but Kakashi hadn't actually harmed anyone while he was away and he'd saved the lives of foreign ninjas. That earned him some points for sure.

However, they were still in debating weather or not they wanted Naruto to start sage training so soon. Ma and Pa were insistent that he needed to do it as soon as possible to make sure that he could defend himself from Pain, while the council argued back that his jinchuuriki training would make him able to handle Pain and that they'd avoid him having to face Pain at all anyways. Hiruzen then pointed out since he'd been hunting jinchuurikis for so long Pain might have ways to counter the tailed beasts power and that if Naruto ever was alone with Pain than the sage training would come in handy and that it might not be a bad idea to have Kakashi and Mito attempt sage training as well.

Obito was already remembering some of the things he really hated about being Hokage.

Soon something occurred to him that they were really overlooking, "Why don't we ask Naruto how he feels about all of this?"

The council stopped talking immediately. All of them felt like idiots for not having thought of it sooner. It was the boys future they were discussing so he should probably be involved in the conversation. Sarutobi told one of the ninjas who were on guard, "Go and fetch Naruto for us so he has some say in the decision. Kakashi's is already here, should we go get Mito in as well?"

Obito shook his head, "She just found out about her fathers death, we should at least give her a few days to grove before we ask her something like this. Just get Naruto for now. I know he's hurting to but this isn't a decision that can wait for him. We need an answer as soon as possible."

The guard had his orders so he headed out to retrieve Naruto. It seemed like things around her never really calmed down.

* * *

Naruto really wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. It wasn't easy making a decision like this after someone so close to him had died. The first question he had was rather simple, "When would I have to leave?"

Obito wasn't really sure, "We don't know exactly when you'd have to go but we would give you at least a month to settle down in the Leaf and spend time with your family."

Naruto didn't think that sounded to bad but it still didn't sound good, "Okay, how long would be gone?"

Pa answered that one, "That would depend on how you boy. It's possible to learn it in a matter of weeks. It's also possible that you may never complete it like your sensei and father. You could go for a set amount of time and if you don't complete it by then you could just go home or,"

Naruto spoke up, "I'll do it."

Obito didn't understand why he so willing all of a sudden, "You seem very certain, how come?"

Naruto looked up with determination, "If it can be completed in a matter of weeks then I'll do it. I completed the Rasengan in less than week which everyone told me was impossible. I've gained control of the Kyuubi which only the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha could do. Something that can be completed in just weeks is gonna be a cakewalk for me."

Pa started to chuckle, "I like this boy, he's a fighter. Alright, we'll have you come to Mount Myoboku in a month to start your training. You'd better be ready kiddo."

Obito was about to ask for details when the toad poofed away. He asked his son, "If we can get the snakes to agree, would you like to start sage training as well?"

Kakashi didn't even hesitate, "Of course. I'm not gonna let something like this slide by me."

Obito asked the council, "I'm assuming that the council will grant him permission to do this training."

He had to ask because of the probation but he knew they wouldn't object, "We're not going to say no to a chance at getting a sage. If he can do the training then by all means let him do it."

Obito couldn't believe this. He was sending the kids out to train so soon. Granted it was still a month away and they'd have plenty of time for some fun before that but still. The only question left was would Mito want to do the sage training as well. He'd wait till tomorrow to ask her when she'd had a little more time to come to terms with things. He knew one thing for sure though. They were going to help everyone through this difficult time and make this best month possible for everyone who was going away.

* * *

Mito had been having a rough couple of days, but she was starting to get everything together. She was heartbroken to have lost her father and never even imagined the idea that she'd ever have to be without him. Still though, when her uncle asked her if she wanted to them to try and set up sage training for her she could only give them one answer, "I've gotta do it. If there's people out there that could do that to dad and they're not even the worst of the worst then I've got to make sure I'm strong enough to protect those I care about the most."

Obito was glad to hear it, "Excellent, we'll see just what we need to do to get this whole thing in motion. I'm assuming you already know the funeral's been set up for a little less than a week from now."

Mito told him she already knew so he left while she gave a small sigh. She had cried so much over the past 24 hours and she just felt so tired. The only thing that struck her as odd was that she hadn't seen her mother cry all this time. It wasn't like her mother didn't love her father, so why wasn't she crying or at least showing some deeper level of sadness? There were clearly times she was getting choked up and she needed to just let herself cry.

While she was thinking about that she heard a sound coming from outside. It sounded like someone was beating the crap out of something hard. Going out to see what it was, Mito found her mother surrounded by a forest of trees that she's knocked down. She turned to another one that still standing and got ready to hit it, "Damn it Jiraiya," Tsunade hit the tree and sent it flying, "You were supposed to be the one person who was supposed to always be there for me."

Mito could she her mother was on the verge of tears and watched she stomped on one of the fallen trees and snapped it in half. She ran up to her mother, "Mom, it's okay."

Tsunade had no idea Mito had ever even come outside, "Oh, hey Mito-chan," She was still fighting the tears, "I was just."

Mito threw her arms around her mother and began to sob, "Mom, you don't have to be strong for me. You can let it go."

Tsunade clung to her daughter, "I'm okay Mito,"

Mito didn't believe her, "No you're not. Look at what you did. We're gonna be okay mom, you can let it out."

Tsunade been trying to act so strong. She was trying to that rock for her daughter that Jiraiya had been for her. But she couldn't hold it back any longer. Falling to her knees, Tsunade began to weep and Mito wept with her. They held each other close for comfort. Both of them were hurt right now, but at least they still had each other.

* * *

The week passed painfully for the citizens of the hidden Leaf. Jiraiya had been liked by almost everyone, even if he had been peeping on women for most of his life. When his funeral came the turnout was absolutely massive. Kakashi and Ino had plenty of people at their funerals but Jiraiya must have had well over a five thousand people there. Even the Fire Daimyo himself had come to mourn the loss of the toad wasn't even enough room for people to sit.

There were almost a hundred speeches made about him, but only three in total had been worth listening to. The first had been Tsunade who went up with Mito. She had a hard time getting herself to speak but she knew she had to, "I'd like to thank you all for coming with me to celebrate the life of my late husband. I've lost a lot of people in my life and it amazes me everytime how willing everyone is to lend their support. When I was growing up with Jiraiya I thought he was a pervert and an idiot. While he may have been a little of both of those things he was also one of the kindest men I've ever met in my life. He was always more worried about the problems of others than his own and did whatever he could to make the world a better place," She was starting to cry, "I'm sorry, but I just can't bring myself to say anything else."

Mito didn't really say anything as she couldn't get her self to speak long enough to do something like this. Hiruzen had a quite a speech to make himself though, "Jiraiya, you were the biggest pain in my ass I'd ever faced when I started training you and frankly I wouldn't trade a single second of it. I've know few men in this world whos will of fire burned brighter than yours and your books were pretty damn great too. It hurts to watch know you've died but it was an honor to help shape you into the man you became."

The last great speech of day came for him apprentice Naruto, "Jiraya-sensei is one of the greatest men I've ever known. No matter how much pain he went through from losing the man he viewed as a son to watching his best friend betray him, he never stopped thinking about making a better future for his friends. He taught me so much about the toads and about my fathers jutsus and I can never repay him for that. If I'm ever given the chance, I'll have to do my best to thank you in the afterlife. Goodbye Sensei."

With that the coffin was closed, it was specially made in the shape of toad. He'd actually had the coffin made on a whim years ago and vowed he'd be buried in it. Tsunade was relatively certain he'd originally meant it as a joke but she thought he'd like it anyways. Jiraiya had been a truly great man and he wouldn't soon be forgotten.

* * *

Well that was one of my saddest chapters. Next time we'll be doing something a little cheerie by giving the ninja some well deserved R and R. See ya soon.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80, Naruto and the gang are about to do some resting before they start their sage training. I'll be doing some Naruto and Hinata stuff in this chapter, some Mito and Kiba stuff, and covering some of the tension between Rin and Konan as well. I'm gonna have some fun with this one. I've got plenty to work with too, so I'm gonna have a lot of stuff to write about. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto really was shocked at just how much the Leaf had changed since he'd been gone. All of his friends were chunins now which just blew Naruto's mind. It really shouldn't have since he'd been gone for three freaking years but he still just couldn't get over it. He really had missed his friends though.

The one he missed the most had to be his girlfriend Hinata. They'd vowed to spend to day together two days after Jiraiya's funeral and Naruto had planned the perfect day planned for them. He was going to sweep Hinata right off her feet.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door of the Hyuuga mansion and the door was quickly opened by Hinata's little sister Hanabi who was now 12 years old. She called to her sister, "Hinata, your boyfriend's here!" Then she turned to Naruto, "So how've you been Naruto-san."

Naruto hated it when she called him that but he had a comeback of his own, "Not bad Firecracker, how about you?"

Hanabi pouted, "I told you not to call me that."

Naruto laughed, "And I told you not to call me Naruto-san."

Hinata walked out and saw that Naruto had gotten her flowers, "Lavenders, you remember they're my favorite."

She thanked him with a kiss and Naruto replied, "Yeah, I try."

HInata ran in the house, "I'm just gonna put these in some water, be right back."

Hinaba shot him a quick glare, "Fine, if you stop calling me Firecracker, I'll just call you Naruto. Deal?"

Naruto shook her hand, "Deal."

Hinata came back out and took Naruto's arm, "So where are we going?"

Naruto had it planned to the tee, "First, I'm gonna take you to your favorite cinnamon bun stand and get me some ramen from Ichiraku's. Then, we're gonna go and have a picnic on top of the Hokage monument. After that we can go for a quick swim in the lake and take relax for the rest of the day."

Hinata got giddy, "That sounds wonderful Naruto-kun. Just let me grab my swimsuit and then we can go."

They first headed to Ichiraku's to get Naruto's favorite ramen and Teuchi and Ayame were overjoyed to see him again, "Well if it isn't our favorite customer. Our sales took a big hit when you went on that little trip of yours boy."

Ayame giggled, "Yeah. You buy enough ramen to feed a small army almost every time you come here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't eat ramen that much."

Everyone gave him a 'really' look and Naruto replied, "Okay, so I'm addicted to ramen. Hinata-chan's addicted to cinnamon buns."

Hinata laughed, "No one was judging you Naruto-kun. We don't you just put in your order."

He did just that and then they went and got Hinata's cinnamon buns as well. Before long they were on top of the Hokage monument eating on a blanket and chatting about things that had changed while Naruto was gone, "So you're really going to be up for jonin in a couple weeks?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, and I'm starting to get really close to be clan head. Think they'd let you try out for jonin before you've got to leave for your sage training?"

Naruto was surprised Hinata did't already know, "Hinata-chan, when I complete this training I'm going to be a higher rank than a jonin. My rank would be sage, so I'll actually out rank you."

Hinata had always thought sage was a title not a rank, "That's nice, you won't have to take tests for your rank anymore."

Naruto liked the sound of that, "That'll be great. So you wanna go swimming?"

Hinata shook her head, "You're supposed to wait for twenty minutes after eating before you go swimming Naruto-kun."

Naruto had always thought that was a silly rule but didn't argue, "So you just wanna keep talking until then?"

Hinata scooted over and sat on Naruto's lap, "We could do that. Or," She leaned in a kissed him.

Hinata and Naruto ended up spending the better part of a half an hour kissing and cuddling on top of the monument. After that they went down to the lake so that they could swim for a little while. The water was nice and cool which was perfect for how hot the weather was.

Naruto had been waiting for Hinata on the lakeshore for just a few minutes when he heard his girlfriend call, "Oh Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped, "You like?"

Naruto liked it alright. She was wearing a simple blue one piece swimming suit that hugged her body and showed off some of her curves. It wasn't trashy by any means but it was more than enough to make Naruto say, "Holy crap, you look great!"

Hinata walked over and got right up next to his face...and then pushed him into the water. She jumped in after him and they spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the water. They'd had a really great day.

* * *

Kiba really wanted to help his girlfriend try and get her mind off her dad so he decided to set up the one thing that always seemed to make her happy. He had lead her to the Inuzuka vets office and was covering her eyes as he took her to one of the room, "Kiba-kun, where are you taking me?"

Kiba didn't give her a real answer, "Just wait and see. I've got a surprise for you."

Mito heard the sound of a door opening and Kiba uncovered her eyes. She squealed in joy at what she saw. It was brand new litter of Inuzuka puppies that couldn't have been born more than a few days ago. While she didn't like doing some of the things at the vet's office, she always loved playing with puppies, especially when they were really little.

She immediately ran up started to pet them. They weren't really able to open their eyes yet and they would try and sucks on your figures if you put them near their mouths. Mito was in heaven right now. Kiba hadn't even given her the best news yet, "I want you to pick out your favorite one, okay?"

Mito giggled as she picked one up and it tried to nibble on her ear, "I don't know, they're all so cute. Why do you want me to pick one?"

Kiba didn't know how she'd respond to this, "Because I want you to keep one of them."

Mito stopped giggling and her head shot around at Kiba. Being given an Inuzuka dog was something major if you weren't a part of their clan. Kiba was taking a major step in their relationship right now, "Kiba-kun, are you sure about this?"

Kiba gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "I really care about you Mito-chan. This might seem like a big deal but I'm not even nervous about it. For whatever reason, this just makes sense to me."

Mito smiled brightly and went back to pick a puppy. She held each of them for a little while and scrathed the top of their heads. Still thought she wasn't sure which one she wanted, "I don't know, none of them seem quite right."

Kiba didn't object, "When it's right, you'll know. Just keep looking and I'm sure you'll find the perfect pup."

Mito nodded and started to play with them again. One started to lick her hand so Mito picked it up and held it to her chest. It cuddled into her and almost looked like it was smiling. Kiba could see the look on Mito's face, "I think you've found to the one."

Mito gave the puppy a little kiss on the head, "Yeah, I have. It's a boy isn't it?"

Kiba took a quick look at it, "He's a boy alright. You can pick him up after he's old enough to get something other than his mother's milk. Do yo have name for him?"

Mito continued to hold the little white ball of fluff and said, "I think I'll call him Soku."

Kiba thought it sounded pretty fitting, "Awesome, I'll have him marked just for you. You can come over and visit with him as much as you want until it's time for you to take him home."

Mito was so happy, "Kiba-kun, he's wonderful. My own little Inuzuka dog.

Kiba could see that this really was the perfect idea, "I'm glad you like him. Just warning you though, Inuzuka dogs are much smarter and need much more affection than regular dogs."

Mito was more than happy to shower the puppy with affection. Kiba wasn't always the brightest person around but he always knew how to cheer Mito up. She was really grateful to have a boyfriend like him right now.

* * *

Konan and Rin were sitting across from one another in the Hokage mansion, neither of them had been saying a word. It had been a week since Konan had started saying at the Hokage mansion, in a separate room from Kakashi of course. They knew that sooner or later they would have to have a confrontation like this, but that didn't mean they were looking forward to it.

Konan spoke first, "I realize you must not like the idea of my dating your son,"

Rin scoffed, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Konan flinched but knew it was only natural for Rin to be angry with her, "However, I promise if you give me the chance I will Kakashi as happy as a possibly can."

Rin looked at her and said, "I've got one question for you. If I like your answer, then I'll give a chance."

Konan gulped, "Alright, what is it?"

Rin asked her, "Why do want to be with my son?"

Konan was shocked it was such a simple question, "Well, there's a few reasons. He wasn't like everyone else at the Akatsuki. Kakashi was so sweet and kind and he was the only one who I felt was really doing what he was doing for peace. At first I found him a little annoying, but before I knew it I was falling for the boy. There's just something about him, I can't really put my finger on exactly what it is to be honest. Everything about him just makes me smile."

Rin was quiet for a few seconds and then sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a chance."

Konan was relieved, "Thank you lady Rin. You have no idea how much your approval means to me."

It was kind of surprised her just how much she wanted a woman's approval who was the same age as she was. Rin told her, "I've only got three conditions. One, you never hurt me son if you can avoid it. I'm not saying you can't argue or break up if things don't work out, but if you cheat on him or something like that I will kill you."

Konan could see that she meant, "What else?"

Rin continued, "Two, I'm guessing that you've already started to get physical with my son. I don't want to know how far you've gotten but I do want you to make sure that I'm never around when you guys start to try anything."

Konan could do that, "And the last one?"

Rin smiled at this one, "If you do get married, I want lots of grandkids."

Konan had to stop herself from laughing, "I think I can do that."

It was kind of awkward at first, but before long they were actually talking to one another and making jokes. It wouldn't be easy, but it looked like they just might be able to make this work.

* * *

That'll do it for today. See all of you guys tomorrow.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81, I've been debating weather or not I want to this for a while now and now I'm finally gonna do it. That's right, we're gonna have a lemon (sex scene)! Since this is a Naruto x Hinata story I'm naturally gonna start with them. If this isn't your type of thing then I apologize but a lot of people seem to want it. Hope that all of you guys enjoy it, I'm gonna make it a little more romantic than crazy. Oh, and make sure even if you don't like lemons you stick around when it's over, I'll mark it's start and end, because I'll be setting something else up as well. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had finished spending the day together and Hinata had suggested they go back to her house. Apparently Hiashi was in a meeting for some Hyuuga business on the other side of town for the next few hours and Hanabi was doing a mission with her team so they were going to be all alone in main branch section of the house for a while.

Hinata took Naruto to her room and sat him on her bed, "You stay here, I've got a surprise for you."

He watched as Hinata walked into the bathroom next to her room. Naruto had no idea what was coming but if it was from Hinata he knew he'd like it, "Alright, I'm waiting."

He sat on the bed and looked around the room. It was a surprisingly simple place considering how much money the Hyuugas had. Hinata really was a simple girl. Naruto heard her call from the bathroom and looked up, "Oh Naruto-kun."

Naruto nearly passed out when he saw Hinata. She was wearing a blue pair of bra and painties with red lace. It lifted up her DD breasts even higher than they usually were and the panties barely covered anything on her. The way those things showed off her curves just blew Naruto's mind. Striking a sexy pose, Hinata asked, "You like what you see?"

Naruto nodded dumbly but said, "Hinata-chan, are you sure we should be doing this?"

She walked over to him swaying her hips seductively, "Oh we're doing this alright Naruto-kun. Jiraiya-sensei made me realize how short life can be, so I want to enjoy you while I can."

Naruto started to swear a little bit as she pulled down his zipper, "If you're sure."

Hinata leaned in close to him, "I'm more than sure."

_**(Lemon)**_

Hinata began to kiss Naruto as passionately as she could, using her tongue to explore every inch of Naruto's mouth. Naruto began to kiss her back and their tongues began to battle each other for dominance.

Naruto continued to kiss Hinata and lowered his hands to Hinata's hips to pull her in close. She got up on his lap and started to straddle him. This caused Naruto to respond by lowering his hands even further and grabbed Hinata's tight ass. Hinata moaned into the kiss but had to stop to get some air.

Naruto looked down at Hinata's ample chest in awe. She noticed where Naruto was staring and whispered into his ear, "If you want me to take off my clothes you're gonna have to take off yours first."

Naruto jumped off the bed and began to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. Hinata laughed and reached back to the strap of her bra. Once Naruto was no longer wearing anything she unstrapped it and let it fall to the ground, followed by her taking off her panties and throwing them off to the side.

Naruto admired her perfect form and did his best to memorize every detail. His eyes went straight to her large breasts, which were even more magnificent with nothing covering them. Her nipples were a beautiful pink color and the breasts curved into two perfect mounds.

He walked over and began to kiss down her neck, causing Hinata to moan in approval, "Oh Naruto-kun."

Hinata took her hands and began to feel his toned arms and gently brushed his abs with her fingers. Naruto grabbed her breast and began to massage it, flicking the nipple gently as he did. He continued to kiss down her neck and chest until he got to the nipple. Taking it in his mouth, Naruto sucked and rolled his tongue around it.

While Hinata was loving the feeling she was getting from all this, she decided it was time to get Naruto really going. She pushed him onto the bed and knelt down by his crotch. Grabbing his 7-inch memeber, which was at full attention thanks to everything they'd been doing before, Hinata began to stroke it with her hand. It was obvious she was doing well as Naruto had begun to shudder in pleasure.

Hinata gave him a seductive smirk, "I haven't even got started Naruto-kun."

Hinata grabbed her breasts and sandwiched Naruto's dick in between them. He threw his head back and groaned as she began to move them up and down, slowly picking up in speed. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun in his life. Her breast were so warm and soft, it was incredible.

Little did he know things were only about to get better. Hinata lowered her head so that it was right in front of Naruto's tool. Starting off by giving it little kisses, Hinata soon began to swirl her tongue around its head and began to lick it all around, coating it in her saliva. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and began to take it down her throat. Once she had gotten as much as she could in, Hinata started to move her head back and forth, deepthroating the young blond.

Naruto was in heaven, "Oh man Hinata-chan, your mouth's so warm."

Hinata was loving the control she had over the boy right now. She took as much of him in her mouth and throat as possible and started to hum. Naruto was nearly screaming at this point and Hinata could feel that he was about to climax. Right as she braced herself, Naruto released into her mouth and down her throat.

Hinata swallowed the load and smiled, "You're quite tasty Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked, "Glad to hear it, but I'm a little curious about how you taste."

Hinata got up on the bed and layed down while spreading her legs. Her pussy was visible and dripping wet. Naruto licked his lips as Hinata said, "It's all yours Naruto-kun, make sure to taste it thoroughly."

Naruto put his head down by her lower lips and took in her scent. Taking his fingers and spreading her folds, he licked around them and Hinata bit her lip to hold back a moan. He took his tongue and began to really get into it. Hinata gasped as he attacked her pussy with an impressive amount skill. Once he found her clit, all bets were off. The blonde sucked it and then stuck two of his fingers inside of her.

Hinata's body tensed up and she released on to her boyfriends face, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto licked his lips again and smiled, "You don't taste too bad yourself Hinata-chan."

Hinata got up and grabbed Naruto, basically throwing him on the bad. She laid on top of him but made some hand seals and pressed her hands to her stomach before she started. Naruto looked confuse so she said, "It's a birth control jutsu. We don't want to start a family yet do we?"

Naruto laughed, "Guess not."

Hinata laughed back and positioned Naruto's dick so that it was right below her pussy. She rubbed it against her lower lips, causing Naruto to grind his teeth, "Hinata-chan, stop teasing."

Hinata giggled, "Oh, if you insist."

With those words she impaled herself on all seven inches of his member, breaking her hymen. She whimpered a little bit at the pain and Naruto told her, "It's okay, just go slow at first and relax a little bit."

Hinata did just that and they kissed for a little while until the pain faded. When she was ready, Hinata started move her hips back and forth slowly. Pleasure surged through both Naruto and Hinata's bodies, giving them the greatest feeling they'd ever had in their lives.

Her pussy felt so great around him. Naruto just had to yell, "Hinata-chan, you're so tight! I just love it!"

Hinata was really enjoying herself too. He was so deep inside of her, "Your dick is stretching me out so much, this is great!"

She started to pick up the pace and Naruto started to grabbed her breasts again. Hinata wanted to try something a little different, so she stopped only moving back and forth and started to move all around. It was like she was belly dancing on top of him and it felt even more incredible. Naruto watched as she moved in a hypnotic fashion.

They really started to get into a rhythm and could feel their second climaxes about to hit. Naruto yelled out, "Hinata-chan, I'm gonna cum!"

Hinata yelled back, "Me too!"

They screamed as they came together, "Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun!"

Hinata collapsed on Naruto's chest panting heavily. Naruto mumbled, "That was amazing."

Hinata got off of him, "Yes, it was. We've gotta do that again sometimes. I'm gonna go get a shower and get dressed."

Naruto joked, "Want me to join you?"

Hinata replied, "Alright, just keep in mind the point of us taking a shower is to get clean."

They laughed as Naruto chased her into the shower.

**_(Lemon end)_**

Hinata and Naruto had gotten dressed and had started up a small conversation as they left, "I'm really going to miss you next month Naruto-kun. It just really stinks that you have to leave so soon after leaving."

Naruto knew how she felt, "I know, but I don't really have a choice her. Sooner or later these guys are gonna come after me. If they've got some kind of way to cut me off from the Kyuubi's chakra I'm gonna need something strong to fall back on."

Hinata pouted and said in a small voice, "I just wish I could go with you…"

Naruto thought about what she'd said, "Maybe you can."

Hinata's head shot up, "Don't be silly, you've got to be invited to come to Mount Myoboku."

Naruto shrugged, "Why couldn't I just ask Ma and Pa if they'll let you come with? I don't know if they'll say yes but it's a least worth a shot."

Hinata's mind drifted to her responsibilities in the hidden Leaf, "Maybe, but my father and clan wouldn't let me go. I've got so many things around here I need to do."

Naruto didn't think it was that simple, "Just think about how good it would make you look in the eyes of your clan and your village if you got invited to one of the most sacred places known to man. I don't think anyone could let you turn that down."

Hinata was a little afraid of how much sense this was making, "Well, I guess we could try it."

Naruto was getting really excited. He might not to have go alone to Mount Myoboku. He hugged his girlfriend and spun her around, "Thank you so much Hinata-chan! I can't believe you'd be willing to do this for me. I love you so much."

Hinata was ecstatic to hear him say that, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

They shared a quick kiss and then ran off to go and try and get everything set up. They really hoped this worked out, because it just seemed so perfect.

* * *

Nothing really big to say today. See ya tomorrow.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82, think Hinata and Naruto are gonna get to go to Mount Myoboku together? It's always funny when I ask you questions in this part because you can't even respond. I'll be doing a little bit of stuff with Kiba and Mito in this chapter as well. As far as Kakashi's and Mito's sage training is gonna work, I'll be covering that in the next chapter. It won't be too long before I start their training actually and I'm getting pretty excited for that. Time to get this chapter started.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had gathered the council, including Hinata's father, and Ma and Pa, who had been a bitch to summon, in the main meeting hall so that they could ask for Hinata to be able to come along with Naruto during his training. They knew it was a bit of a long shot, but they just had to ask. Obito wasn't used to someone else starting a council meeting, making him very curious as to what all of this was about, "Naruto, what's so important that you need to gather all of these people just get permission for it?"

Naruto took a deep breath and got right to the point, "Hinata-chan and I have been discussing the idea of having her accompany me to Mount Myoboku when I start my sage training. We'd like your permission to go through with it."

Hiashi was first to speak, "You want my daughter to go with you to a mysterious mountain that's extremely hard to get to for an unspecified amount of time? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, when you put it like that…"

Hinata cut in to try and improve the situation, "Father, how many people are given a chance like this? It would look very good for a future clan head to go to a place of such prestige."

Hiashi couldn't argue with that point. Luckily he wouldn't he wouldn't have to as Pa had asked, "Why do you won't this girl to go with you Naruto-boy? Wouldn't it make training harder to focus?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it would do just the opposite. Hinata and my family are some of the biggest reason's I'm doing this. She'd be a constant reminder for me to work harder."

Ma swooned, "Oh Pa, it's just like when we were young."

Pa rolled his eyes, "I'm not even sure I remember being young. Well Naruto-boy, if that's how you feel then I have no choice but to say yes. The biggest things sage training requires is focus and determination. If this girl can give you that then who am I to object."

Hiashi was still very unsure about this, "I just don't like sending my daughter away like that. We don't even know much about Mount Myoboku."

Pa shrugged, "It's a sacred place with some of the most powerful summoning animals known to man living there. What else do you need to know?"

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples, "I am I the only one who's having any kind of objection to this?"

The rest of the council seemed just fine with the idea so Hiashi said, "Give me a day or two to think about it. I just need to be sure before I let her go somewhere so mysterious."

Naruto and Hinata didn't object. The fact that the was even think about this at all was a miracle in their eyes. They were gonna take what they could get.

* * *

Kiba opened the door to his house and immediately called to his mother, "Hey mom, how's Mtio's pup doing?"

Tsume walked in the room and told him, "Little Soku's doing just fine. I'm glad you've brought him up Kiba, because I need to talk to you."

Kiba sat down on the couch and gave her a funny look, "What's the problem?"

Tsume sat next to him, "It's not really a problem, more like something I think you haven't considered. Giving Mito this dog is a big deal and I'm fine with that. She's a lovely girl and a very big help at the vets office. However, she's also the future head of her own clan. Kiba, do you see yourself marrying this girl?"

Kiba gulped a little at hearing that word but said, "Actually, I think I do. Not right now, maybe in few years though."

Tsume nodded, "That's good but like I said she's the future head of her own clan. You've shown interest in becoming a clan head as well and I can honestly say that it's either going to be you or your sister. Kiba, if you two get married then one of you will have to join the others clan. I don't think Mito's going to be able to join a clan since she's the last of the Senju line, one of the Leafs most historic clans. You'll have to join her clan and while you will still be able to use the clans jutsus and teach them to your kids, you won't be able to become clan head. You two need to sit down and talk about this and decided what you want to do."

Kiba had never imagined something like this could be so complicated. Becoming clan head had always been a personal goal of his and he really didn't want to give that up. On the same token though, Mito meant the world to him and he wasn't sure he could imagine life without her. This was really something he was going to have to think about.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been called into Hiashi's office which meant he must have made his final decision. They'd done everything they could to convince him that this was a good idea, but everything was in his hands now. Hiashi looked at them from across the desk and finally said, "Though it hasn't been easy, I've finally decided that I'll let my daughter go with you to for your sage training,"

Hinata jumped in joy, "Thank you so much daddy!"

Hiashi allowed himself a small smile, "Don't thank me too much just yet. I do have one condition."

Naruto wasn't sure he liked that look in his eye, "You do?"

Hiashi nodded, "The only thing I ask is that you let Neji go with you as well to ensure Hinata's safety."

Naruto was pretty sure he was trying to preserve something other than her safety but Naruto wasn't about to tell him that ship had already sailed, "You okay with that Hinata-chan?"

While Hinata wasn't happy about it, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, "I suppose that'll be fine. Does Neji-kun know about this already?"

Hiashi had of course told the boy, "I asked him if he'd be willing to do it and he was more than happy to. He's actually getting everything prepared for his leave of absence right now. Which reminds me, I've got a few things to prepare for this myself. I'll see you later Hinata-chan, Naruto-san."

Naruto mumbled, "What is it with these guys and calling me san? I swear they just do it to annoy me."

Hinata gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "That's actually exactly why he does. He says that the fact that you're dating me gives him the right to pick at you."

After sharing a small laugh, they left to go and tell everyone the good knews. It wasn't exactly what they'd wanted but Naruto was at least glad that he got to have Hinata come with him and admittedly Neji wasn't bad company either. Sage training seemed to be getting more and more exciting by the second.

* * *

Mito had been sitting around the house for a while reading one of her father's books, 'The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja' and was enjoying it quite a bit. She was surprised to find that her father could right more than just adult novels. There was a knock at the door and marked her page so that she could go answer it.

She was very happy to see it was her boyfriend when she opened the door, "Kiba-kun, did you come to hang out for little bit or is there something you need my help with for Soku?"

Kiba wasn't there for either, "Actually, I needed to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Mito motioned for him to come inside, "Sure, what did you need?"

Kiba started out as simply as he could, "I was talking to my mom about Soku and something came up that I don't think either of us have really thought about."

Mito couldn't imagine what the could be, "Okay, what is it?"

Kiba honestly felt kind of stupid for not thinking of this earlier, "I don't know if either of us have ever said it, but I think we've both had the thought of us getting married run through our heads."

Mito didn't see where he was going with this, "Well yeah, what about it?"

Kiba just decided to blurt it out, "If we stay together one of us is going to have to give up our position as clan head."

That stopped Mito in her tracks. She'd never thought of that. They were the only two clan heads who were dating at the moment. Naruto wasn't considered a clan head because the Namikaze's weren't a clan and the Uzumakis had never officially been a clan of the hidden Leaf because they'd been the founding clan if the hidden Whirlpool. Kushina had chosen not to restart clan as she knew it would attract too much attention to any family she had. That left them as the only clan heads dating.

Mito mulled it over in her head, "I know that I can't give up my position because I'm the last Senju and the village is never got let that clan die unless they have to."

Kiba already figured that out, "Which means that I'd definitely have to give up my position as head of the Inuzuka's."

Mito hated to ask this of him, "Would you be willing to do that for me?"

Kiba was expecting this to be a really hard choice but it took him less than a second later, "Yes, I would."

Mito had been talking, "I know that you might need time to...wait what?"

Kiba gave her a small smile, "I said that I would be willing to give up my spot as clan head for you. I love you Mito-chan and at the end of the day clan head is just a title with a lot of responsibility. Hana's gonna do just fine and I can still teach any kids we might have some of the Inuzuka techniques. It's not even for sure we'll even get married yet. There's no way I'm gonna give up the chance to be with you for something as silly as this."

Mito was shocked at just how much he cared about her, "Thank you so much Kiba-kun, I love you too."

They leaned in for a kiss and a bark was heard, "Arf!"

Mito's jumped a little bit, "I didn't even know Akamaru was here."

Kiba just had to laugh, "He's the size of a freaking wolf, how did you miss him?"

Mito pouted, "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

All done for today. We'll learn a little more the sage training tomorrow. See us then.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83, let's see what's gonna be different about Mito and Kakashi's sage training. This is the first chapter in a while where I've actually had to some research to write it. I've also had to do a lot of my own original stuff as well because not all of this not all of this training, mainly with the slugs, is covered in the anime or manga. I even had to come up with names for the snake and slug sages. Creating your own original stuff is easily the hardest part about writing a fanfic, but it can also be the most fun part of writing a fanfic as well. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit boring but I've got a lot of stuff to explain. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

There were only two weeks left until Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito had to go and start their sage training. They were about to go to a meeting to discuss exactly how it would work and where exactly they'd be going. With a mixture of excitement and fear, the three of them had been walking and talking about what all they were planning to do before they had to leave the Leaf for a while.

Mito was telling them how Kiba wasn't able to accompany her, "Yeah, between the stuff he needs and the fact that slugs are so private, it just wouldn't work to bring him along. Too bad, but I think we can at least set it up so that we can visit some while I'm gone. He won't be able to bring Sako to see me for about a month when he gets big enough but I guess I can wait. On the bright side, at least mom gets to come with me so I won't be bored out of my mind on my off time.

Kakashi was also busy talking about how he was hoping Konan would go with him, "Konan-chan said that if we the snakes said it was okay then she might be willing to go."

Naruto was wondering why she wouldn't want to go, "What do you mean might be willing to go? This is like the coolest thing ever."

Even Kakashi thought that her reason was kind of silly, "She says that snakes creep her out a little bit."

Naruto and Mito stopped dead in their tracks, "You're dating a girl who's creeped out by your summoning animal?"

Kakashi knew all about the irony of the situation, "She's warming up to them. Granted Kakumei deciding he need to scare her last week didn't help but I think we've still made progress."

Mito had almost forgot about Kakumei's little hobby, "He still does that? Shouldn't he be like massive by now?"

Kakashi had almost forgotten to explain, "He put his head right outside the window so that when Konan opened the blinds he was right in front of her face."

Just the thought of all of that had the three of them laughing together. They made cracks about it all the way to the meeting.

* * *

When all of them had arrived they found the entire council had turned out for this thing. While the three of them had been expecting an incredibly boring council meeting because of all the old wrinkled faces around, Naruto and the others quickly found out that this meeting was gonna be great. The very first thing they told them was about how they were going to get to their respective locations and it sound freaking awesome. Obito grinned as he told them, "We'll be reverse summoning you to your respective locations. I hope you're all okay with that."

Naruto and the others nodded vigorously. That just sounded downright cool. After that, they got to find out about the different sages and each of them was just amazing.

Tsunade stepped up first to tell them about the slug sage, "Sanagu is the lord of the slugs and the only female of the three head sages. It was incredible that the only female sannin and her daughter are the ones who got the sole female sage. She's a relatively easy going slug who spends most of her using her acid to make sculptures out of large chunks of marble. The slug has personally designed her home and even her entire realm and it is one of the most beautiful places in the world. There's also a beautiful jungle surrounding the marble temple so it just looks amazing. Mito, you're going to get to see her temple which very few people had ever done. While she'd originally wanted me to become her sage, I just hadn't shown any interest in it. Many people said that you are just as strong as I am so was Sanagu is at least willing to give you a chance to become a sage."

Mito was amazed something like that actually something existed, "That sounds like something out of the old legends dad used to tell me."

Tsunade laughed. What she didn't know is that a lot of those stories weren't legends.

Kakashi looked really excited to find about his teacher so Anko started to tell him, "Dokebi is the head sage of the snake realm and some people have said that he's long enough to stretch across the entire land of fire. Granted that's almost certainly not true, but that doesn't stop the rumors from counting. The giant white snake is supposedly one of the biggest hard asses in the world and it was likely that he and Kakashi's styles are probably gonna clash a little bit," Anko joked, "I'd pay a fortune to see how their first meeting goes. His only known hobby was collecting different types of poisons from around the world and using them to make himself different types of drinks. He couldn't get any kind of reaction off from normal alcohol due to his resistance to almost any foreign substance entering his body, however when he mixed poisons with various other things he found that he could make himself a truly potent beverage."

Kakashi had to say it, "Sounds like him and Aunt Tsunade would get along great."

While everyone was laughing Tsunade just kind of shrugged, "Hey, if he ever offered."

Naruto was trying to stop himself from laughing because Ma and Pa, who were also there, were starting to tell him about the about the head toad sage. Pa was telling him, "Gamamaru is the last of the three head sages and was is of the toads. He is one of the oldest things still alive in shinobi world and is considered to be the wisest of any summoning animals around. While he doesn't tolerate laziness, he's still makes sure that you've got some time to relax. He's got a bit of weird hobby tough."

Naruto was wondering what would warrant something being weird to a bunch of talking toads, "What is is."

Ma scrolled Pa, "Oh, it's not weird Pa. He just likes to use the oil he makes to do some painting, that's all."

Naruto thought that sounded pretty cool, "Alright, I can work with that pretty easily I think."

Obito was about to move on when he heard a voice that always managed to kill the mood, "We should see if they'd be willing to let us finally make their contracts the offical property of the hidden Leaf and start letting us mass use them."

Those words had been spoken by none of than the councils favorite warhawk Danzo. Obito had wanted to snap the old fools neck years ago, but knew the fallout would just wouldn't be worth it in the end. He'd just keep shooting the old fool's crazy propositions down. Naruto asked, "What is he talking about?"

Obito sighed, "Some villages have been able to get certain summoning animals to agree to work only with their hidden village and in exchange the village will make sure the contract always has a summoner. What he was talking about with the mass use is when a contract is given to several different people instead of just one or two people."

Mito didn't see how the summoning animals benefited from that, "What would they do that for?"

Obito could understand none of them knowing much about this as it was very rare, "To insure that all of the animals on the contract to get a chance to stretch their legs. It's only happened once or twice in shinobi history with animals who have a massive number of potential summons. Danzo, I've explained to you several times that these are rather small contracts that will only work with families they've chosen. Why do you keep bringing this issue up?"

Danzo scowled, "Because you're giving up to easily. I'm sure that we could work something,"

He was cut off by another council member, "Dammit Danzo, you're the only one who's pushing this issue. The rest of us agree with the Hokage. Let this go for god's sake."

Obito knew this was going to turn into another soap box session with Danzo so he told Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito, "You guys go in the other room and talk with Tsunade and the others about your summoning contract. This won't be ending anytime soon."

All of them just kind of shrugged and left Obito and the rest of the council to deal with the ancient idiot.

* * *

They spent about another half an hour explaining everything that was going to need to be done before Naruto and the others could leave and it was basically just a lot of formalities. This part was actually really boring since it was nothing but them going over certain manners you had to be careful of while you were in the animals realms. Most of it was pretty simple stuff like not talking to a snake if it was sheding it's skin and try to avoid slipping a slug's slime trail as it embarrassed them.

Naruto groaned, "Okay, we get it. Be sure not to do anything to rude around them. Are we about to go home, because I'm gonna a pillow if we aren't. I'm about pass out from boredom here."

Ma grumple and while Pa chuckled, "Boy, you've got no idea how similar you are to your sensei at times. The toads already like you for the most part so you should be pretty safe. There's just one thing you've gotta make sure you don't do while you're there. It's more important than anything else we've told you here."

Naruto was actually gonna pay some attention to this one, "Lay it on me."

Pa spoke slowly, "Never ever squish any bugs you see once you get to the mountain...ever!"

Naruto just stared at them blankly, "What?"

Ma started to yell, "Those bugs there are delicious and if you've cost us even a single one of them then I'll be making something special for you for dinner!"

Naruto had no clue what that was supposed to mean but figured he'd better just nod politely. They all headed back to the house to relax a little bit after that. There was way more to this stuff than Naruto, Kakashi, or Mito had ever thought. They'd gotten a little more nervous about all of this but they'd gotten a hell of a lot more excited too. Two weeks left and counting.

* * *

Sorry if it was less than exciting but it had to be done. Tomorrow though I've got something really awesome. Mei Terumi is coming to the hidden Leaf, along with some old friends. Come back for the next chapter to find out why.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84, let's get Mei Terumi in the mix. Pretty much all of you have probably guessed what old friends are going to do pop up in this chapter but I still won't spoil it in the intro. As far as why I'm getting Mei into the mix there's a couple of reasons I'm doing it a little earlier than in the anime/manga. First off, I just think Mei is a really cool character and I want to try and use her some. Also, I wanted to get these two previously mentioned old friends back in there as well. Also, I've gotta give a big thank you to my friend stealth8604 who has been great for helping me come up with ideas for this fanfic and was the beta reader for this chapter and hopefully many more chapters soon to come. Stealth8604 has been a major help in writing this and I just really wanted to give him a shout out. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Obito was enjoying a well-deserved rest after his three weeks of being reinstated as Hokage; he hadn't gotten to sleep at all during that time because he had so many things to catch up on. As of right now, he was actually passed out on his bed lying next to his wife. To him this was like heaven. That was until a sound began to come from his window, 'tap tap tap.'

Obito slowly opened his eyes to find a messenger bird at his window. He knew it was too good to be true, but at least he'd gotten an extra hour and half of sleep. Opening the window, Obito took the small note off of the bird and sent him back home. The moment he opened the note he could see what had been so important they had to wake him up.

He gave Rin a small shove to wake her and whispered to her, "Rin-chan, the new Mizukages is coming to the hidden Leaf to talk about something important. I've got to be there to greet her at the gate."

Rin asked in a drowsy voice, "Why the hell didn't she set up something up before hand? Don't these thing usually get sorted out like a month in advance?"

Obito sighed, "Yeah, but they said it was urgent that they talk to us. Meet up with me if you can wake yourself up."

Rin yawned, "I'll see what I can do."

Obito began to walk out of his room but heard some kind of noise coming from his son's room. That made him a little nervous so he opened the door just to make sure he was fine. Big mistake, "What in the hell are you guys doing?"

What he walked into was Kakashi and Konan enjoying each other's time a little too much. Kakashi jumped off his girlfriend, "Um, Dad. We were just,"

Obito was just trying erase any image of this out of his mind. Rin called from her room, "Is something wrong guys?"

Obito decided to spare his sons and Konan's life, "Oh, Kakashi and Kakumei were just practicing a new jutsu that's all. They just surprised me."

Rin seemed to buy it and yelled back, "Oh, alright then."

Obito turned to his son, "Get dressed, I've got to meet someone today and you're coming with me."

Kakashi asked him, "Why?"

Obito told his son as he left the room, "Because you're mother is awake and you're just going to get horny to try something again since you're young. Come on."

Kakashi really couldn't argue with that, so he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and said, "You might want to put some clothes on and get out of my room. I don't want to think what might happen if my mom finds you here."

Konan got up and grabbed her clothes, "Good idea."

* * *

When they got to the main gate, Kakashi took the chance to ask his dad whom they were supposed to be waiting for, "So who's coming dad?"

Obito realized he hadn't actually told him yet, "Mei Terumi, the 5th Mizukage."

Kakashi remember what had happened to the previous Mizukage and was really hoping the new one would have a better fate. Soon he saw a woman with two figures walk beside her, he to ask his dad, "Is that her coming towards us?"

Obito focused in on the woman who was coming and frankly there was only one word he could use to describe her, beautiful. She was a woman with long auburn hair, full pink lips, and amazing curves that would be the envy of any woman; in his opinion, she was one of the most enchanting women he'd ever seen. Of course he was completely faithful to Rin, but he still couldn't deny this woman's looks were beyond amazing.

When she got up to them, she was about to speak to ask a question, but was immediately cut of by Kakashi who recognized the two people beside her, "Zabuza and Haku! How the hell have you guys been?"

Zabuza chuckled, "I see you're still just as enthusiastic as when we saw you in Wave."

Haku was glad to see him as well, "Hello Kakashi-san, how's that rabbit we left with you doing?"

Kakashi had almost forgotten where he'd gotten the rabbit, "Oh, Shiromaru is doing great. I had to stop my summoning snakes from eating him a couple of times, but he was still really happy to see me again."

That brought Zabuza right to the questioned he'd been wanting to ask Kakashi, "I heard that you'd been traveling with the Akatsuki and that you ran into an old teammate of mine. Mind if I ask you some questions about him?"

Kakashi was just fine with it; "Sure, but how about we go somewhere else so that dad can talk to the Mizukage."

Zabuza asked Mei, "That cool with you?"

Mei finally had been given a chance to speak, "Sure thing Zabuza-kun, I'll just be talking with the Hokage here. You catch up with your old friend."

Kakashi and the two Mist ninjas walked off with Zabuza grumbling, "I hate when she calls me 'Zabuza-kun,' it's so damn embarrassing."

Haku laughed, "Which would be exactly why she does it. It's very amusing to watch the other Mist ninjas tease you about it."

Zabuza ground his teeth in anger, "She calls me that and I don't even get to fuck her."

Haku responded, "You haven't really tried to which surprises me. You're usually quite the hound dog."

Zabuza had a very specific reason for not trying anything with her, "Because she's the Mizukage and if anyone's gonna instigate, it it's gonna be her. Not to mention if it doesn't go well she'll melt my dick off."

While Kakashi was busy trying not to laugh at all of this Obito was over talking with Mei, "So what was so important that you had to talk to me without setting up a meeting."

Mei could see that Obito wanted to get right down to business, "You may recall that our last Mizukage was the holder of the Three Tailed Turtle, but I'm not sure if you're aware that we had another tailed beast who lived in the land of water."

Obito actually did know that thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, which Tsunade had been doing her best to manage, "Yes, the holder of the Six Tailed Slug if I'm not mistaken. Is there something wrong with him?"

Mei was surprised at how much he knew, "You could say that. Why don't we go and finish this conversation in your office?"

Obito figured that would be the best place to discuss all of this, "Of course, follow me."

* * *

Mei walked into the office and thought out loud, "Not very extravagant for a Kage's office."

Obito shrugged, "All I do in here is work, it doesn't need to be extravagant."

Mei had to agree, "Oh, sorry I wasn't judging, my office is actually very similar to this. It just seems it would one that would be similar that a lot of higher ups in the political world would have in order to prove they're rich or something."

Obito went over and sat behind his desk, "So what exactly is the problem with the Six-Tails?"

Mei sat down and sighed, "Some of my ninjas have reported that he's gone rogue. He might not work for our village but we still want to keep an eye on him. When we checked all of his usual hangouts we found that one of them looked like a fight had just occurred there. We were wondering if you think this is the work of the organization you and your village have been looking into, the Akatsuki."

Obito didn't even need to think about it, "It's more than likely. They're the only ones who only have any real interest in the Jinchurikis. Was there anything left at the scene of battle?"

Mei reached into a bag she'd brought and gave Obito some pictures of the battleground, "There were some metal stakes but not much else."

Obito looked over the photos and knew who done the deed, "From the look of all of this I'd say it was Pain who captured him."

Mei had heard that name before, "Isn't he the leader of the Akatsuki?"

Obito shook his head, "No, there's someone even higher up than him."

Mei needed to ask, "Do you know who it is?"

Obito really hated to have to say this, "Tuhia Uchiha is the true leader."

Mei noticed how much it hurt him to say that, "Any relation to you?"

Obito figured he shouldn't try to hide it, "She's my mother."

Mei got the picture, "I see. There must be one hell of a story behind that."

Obito wouldn't know, "If there is, I've never heard it. To be straight, I have no idea how she's still alive or how she'd ended up becoming the leader of the Akatsuki."

Mei was interested at this point, but it was clear she wasn't going to get anything further from this topic, "Okay then, I've got one other thing I want to ask you about."

Obito asked, "And that would be?"

Mei handed him some documents, "The Hidden Mist would like to get in on your 'little deal' with the Sand and Cloud. We're not sure if we want an actual alliance just yet, but we would like to reinstate some of our old trade routes and things like that."

Obito figured something like that was coming, "I'll give it to my council to look over. Anything else?"

Mei smirked, "Is there any decent places to stay around here? Zabuza and Haku wanted to visit with some friends."

* * *

A couple of miles away in a small restaurant, Zabuza felt a mixture of fear and relief as Kakashi told him about the antics of his old friend in arms. For years he'd been wondering what had happened to Kisame since he'd left the Hidden Mist. While Zabuza figured he was still alive, he hadn't heard anything about him for God knows how long. He was happy that Kisame was still alive, but is also frightened him quite a bit as well. Kisame was stronger than any of the other seven Swordsmen and fact that he was going to be their enemy, was not something that Zabuza was happy about.

He stopped thinking about when Kakashi asked, "So you guys are official ninja's of the hidden Mist again?"

Haku was glad to say, "Yes we are. Now that the madman is gone the Hidden Mist is beginning to become a nice place to live once again."

Zabuza chuckled, "Yeah, but a bunch of guys are hitting on Haku now. You should see their faces when they find out he's a dude."

Haku didn't think it was nearly as funny, "I'm never gonna be able to find a girlfriend at this rate."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "So you're looking for a girlfriend? For some reason I took you for the kind of guy to be gay."

Haku smacked his forehead, "Just because I have a feminine voice and dress in a feminine way, you thought I was gay?"

Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time, "Yes."

Haku rubbed his temples, "I assure you, I'm quite only interested in girls."

Zabuza shrugged, "Whatever. We'd probably better go and find Lady Mei so that we can figure out where we're staying."

After hearing this, Haku decided to get some payback, "I've noticed Mei is the only woman you've ever called a 'Lady,' it's too bad she's also the only woman you're to afraid to go for."

From hearing that, Zabuza flipped him off at that, "Screw you! At least everybody knows I like girls."

Kakashi watched as the two bickered, "Aren't you guys supposed to have a like a father son relationship?"

Zabuza and Haku didn't quite see it that way, "More like brothers I'd say. Can you lead us to your pop's office?"

Kakashi got up and paid for his food, "Sure, it's this way."

* * *

Hope you guys liked having Zabuza and Haku come back in and introducing Mei to the story. See you guys tomorrow.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85, the last half of Zabuza and Haku's visit. I'm gonna be getting Naruto and the others involved in the visit and I'll be doing little Mei stuff too. It should be interesting to say the least. I'm gonna have to start the sage training soon so it'll just be this chapter and one more before I have them leave. I'll do my best to make it interesting though and I've already got some ideas going for that. One last thing, if you've been wondering what's been happening to Sai you'll get find out soon. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Once Zabuza and Haku had gotten settled their hotel room, they'd decided to gather up with the rest of the gang to go and visit with them; they'd only met Team 7 and 11, so those were the only ones who they actually ended up being interested in visiting. All Kakashi had told them is that some friends were stopping by, but hadn't told them who it was; he wanted it to be a surprise.

Kakashi opened the front door and yelled, "Hey guys, look who stopped by."

Naruto looked to see who it was, "Haku and 'No brows,' how've you been?"

Zabuza grumbled, "I'm a dangerous ninja for crying out loud, why does everyone focus on the 'no eyebrows thing?'"

Haku ignored him and greeted Naruto, "We've been very good, how've you been?"

Naruto shrugged, "Can't complain. Been training like a madman."

Hinata walked up behind him, "You certainly have been. Hello Haku-san, Zabuza-san, it's good to see you again."

Zabuza grinned, "Good to see you too, nice that you're still the respectful one."

Mito heard all the commotion and came in to see who came to visit, "Wow, can't believe Kakashi was talking about you guys. Never thought Zabuza would actually go all straight arrow on us."

Zabuza was really starting to irritated, "Does no one see the giant sword on my back?"

That's when Anko came over pulling Sasuke ear to force him to come with her, "You can kiss your girlfriend later, right now we've got visitors."

Haku raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke has a girlfriend?"

Mito laughed, "We couldn't believe it at first either."

Sasuke saw who it was and said, "Oh it's you guys. I'm surprised you guys I actually want to see us."

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "I'm flattered."

Anko asked them, "How come you guys are in town?"

Haku explained, "We're guarding the Mizukage, although, she's much stronger than us to be honest."

Sasuke noticed Haku had said 'she,' "A female Kage huh, wonder how that's going to fair?"

At that comment, every woman in the room turned to him and said at the same time with a dark aura about them, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke could see he was in a tight spot, "Um...nothing."

Hinata smirked, "That's what we thought."

Zabuza looked around, "Hey, we're missing two. Where's Jiraiya and the kid who was always drawing?"

Naruto frowned a little bit at the mention of his sensei, "Uncle Jiraiya got killed in line of duty."

Zabuza being surprised would've been a understatement, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Must have took a fucking army to take him out."

Naruto shook his head, "One guy actually."

Zabuza's jaw dropped and eyes widened at that, "Holy shit! I didn't think there was a single person who could take someone like him out. Who in the hell was it?"

Naruto scowled as he said the name, "Pain, one of the Akatsuki's top members."

Zabuza wasn't sure what to make of that, "That's gotta be one bad ass son of bitch. Sorry to hear he's gone."

Mito finally said, "So are we."

Zabuza was still curious as to where the other one might be at, "What about the other kid, Sai I think his name was?"

At that Naruto suddenly realized, "Actually, I don't think I've seen him since I got back from training, does anybody else no what's been going on with him?"

At this, Hinata decided to speak since she knew the answer, "About a month before you came home, he said that he was going to be doing a lot of training in the village and we wouldn't' see much of him."

Naruto wasn't buying it, "I would think that we'd see him at least a little bit if he was in the village."

Sasuke had to agree with him, "Maybe you're right. After Zabuza and Haku leave we'll find out what we can."

Naruto nodded, "Good plan. Come on, let's get some snacks and something to drink and catch up."

* * *

Sai had indeed been busy training, but it had been for the most daunting task of his life because for so long he thought he had finally been free from the clutches of Danzo, but it appeared that he still had use for Sai. About two months ago, he'd forced Sai into coming back to join ROOT by using his deepest darkest secret and it had been a meeting the young artist would be continued to be haunted by for a long time.

_Flashback:_

_It had taken Danzo a long time, but he'd finally managed to rebuild ROOT right under the nose of those fools on the council. He only needed one more person to put his new plan into motion. Which in fact, happened to be a young boy who was standing right in front of him at the moment, scratching his neck and fidgeting uncomfortably, "Sai, it's been a very long time since we've been able to properly speak to one another."_

_Sai had no desire to be here, "That's not by accident. Why did you ask me to come Danzo?"_

_Danzo didn't like the tone of his voice, "You know I can remember a day when you called me Danzo-sama."_

_Sai just wanted to leave as soon as he could. He had things he needed to do, "That was a long time ago."_

_Danzo was shocked at just how much the boy had grown to despise him, "I guess we'll just skip the pleasantries then, ROOT has gotten back into action and I'd like you to join us."_

_Sai turned to leave, "Let me save you a lot of time in trying to convince me, I'm not interested."_

_Danzo chuckled, "So I guess you want everyone to know your little secret then?"_

_Sai stopped and began to shake in fear, "What do you mean?"_

_Danzo gave him a dark smile, "What do you think I mean? If you don't do exactly as I say, everyone's going know the truth about who your father really was."_

_Sai had to keep himself from panicking, "How do you know? No one was supposed to know but the Fifth Hokage and he said he destroyed the birth certificate and any other documents related to it years ago."_

_Danzo loved it when things went his way, "Yes, but I went snooping around about your parents long before you did. You were what, 13 when you asked him to try and find the documents? You'd been apart of ROOT ages before that, and I never put someone into my organization without some kind of research and insurance of my own, you know that."_

_Sai began to realize how dire the situation he was in, "So what? My knowing about my father won't change the way they feel about me."_

_Danzo scoffed, "Honestly, I wasn't talking about your friends boy. How do you think the rest of the village is going to react when they find out the Leaf's Demon Doctor had a son and truth behind it of how he came to be in this world?"_

_Sai cringed at his father's nickname; the Demon Doctor, aka Madishi Korenin, was one of the most notorious people in the Leaf's history. He'd helped Orochimaru commit hundreds of his atrocities and from what people said he'd enjoyed every second of it. While most people might be able to get over that, Sai doubted they could get over the enhancements his father had made to him._

_While Sai's DNA was mostly from his real father and mother, it wasn't exclusively from them; Madishi had killed just under a dozen people so that he could use numerous DNA's to alter Sai's. Even worse was the truth about Sai's mother, which was something even he had never been able to recover from. She'd been one of his father and Orochimaru's experiments, but they'd decided to use her to multi task. They artificially inseminated her and forced her to carry Sai for nine months, once she'd given birth to him, they killed her._

_Sai didn't know how many people had died so that he could live, and frankly he didn't want to know. Having to face the village if the truth was ever revealed wasn't something he wanted to think about. He'd be a constant reminder of everything his father and Orochimaru had done, facing years of scorn and never looked at the same way he used to be. What was he supposed to do? Whatever he could do it looked like he was all out of options at the moment, "Looks like you haven't left me much of a choice."_

_Danzo couldn't help but think how hard this must be for the boy, and in all honesty, he didn't really care, "No I haven't. I'm assuming this means that'll be coming back to ROOT?"_

_Sai had never wanted to kill a person so badly, "I guess I will, but don't think that this means I'll be calling you Danzo-san now."_

_Danzo really didn't care what he called him, "Just be sure to be training hard and efficiently enough, and wait for us to give you a mission."_

_Sai growled, "Can I just leave? It's not like I've forgotten how you operate things."_

_Danzo dismissed him, "Fine, you may leave."_

_Flashback end_

Sai had been forced back into what might have been the worst time of his life; he'd gotten his first assignment the day before he knew, but he could at least breathe at the fact that it hadn't anything terrible. It was just a simple search and retrieve mission. The location was close to the village as well, so it wouldn't be an awful mission. Or at least, that's what Sai thought.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were having the best time they'd had in ages catching up with everyone, Kakashi had brought in Shiromaru to see Haku and Zabuza again and the bunny seemed somewhat terrified of Zabuza. Apparently Zabuza had used him as a substitute and almost gotten him killed a few too many times. Mito and Hinata briefly discussed with Haku how to try and get around his problem with girls; mainly, they told him to try and get some more masculine clothes (i.e. avoiding the color pink). Sasuke, who had been considering getting himself a sword recently, asked Zabuza what kind he thought would suit him the best. After looking him over and evaluating his fighting style, Zabuza suggested a Chokutō style blade with chakra metal, since it was lightweight and would integrate well with his Taijutsu and could later be used to infuse his element within it too. When Sasuke asked him where to get it, he actually suggested The Iron Dragon, which its location was actually right in the Leaf. In fact, it was the best place to get a custom sword at the moment. Anko mostly just listen and occasionally threw a "jab" at Zabuza from time to time; the two of them had very similar personalities, so they were having quite a bit of fun once you got them together.

It had been a lot of fun seeing them, but they weren't able to stay long. They ended up talking for about two hours and then going to the gate to meet up with Mei.

Once it was time for all of them to leave, everybody went to the main gate to give the Mist Ninjas a farewell. Sasuke had gone over to shake Zabuza's hand, "Thanks for your advice about the sword, it sounds like it's gonna be really adept with my style."

Zabuza concern himself with too much of it, "Not a big deal. I'm always happy to introduce a new, young future swordsmen out there."

Obito was busy giving Mei answers to her questions about setting up trade routes again, "The council seemed very enthusiastic about the proposal. I think we'll have everything set up pretty soon, if you can get everything on your end set."

Mei was glad to hear it, "Oh believe me, we'll have those trade routes set up in no time."

Haku and gave Hinata and Mito a quick hug before departing, "Good to see you guys again, until next time."

They giggled, "Nice to see you too and remember, no more pink."

Naruto and Kakashi walked over to Mei, "Just so you know, 'no brows' over there seems to think the world of you."

Mei looked over at him, "I know and I actually think pretty highly of him myself."

Zabuza looked at the three of them talking and got a bad feeling, quickly to try and change the subject he said, "Lady Mei, it's time to go."

Mei called back, "Just one second Zabuza-kun."

Zabuza blushed under his mask. Soon the three Mist ninjas started heading back home and everyone in the Leaf was back to preparing for Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito to leave for their Sage Training. Still, seeing them had brought about a nice sense of nostalgia.

* * *

Sorry, but you want find out more about the Sai stuff until about a chapter into the sage training. Oh, and please review. I only got two like two yesterday. See you guys tomorrow.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86, now the sage training shall begin. I bet you're all wondering how this is gonna go and frankly I've had a hard time figuring it out. Like I said earlier, it seems like everything I at have to write is gonna be completely made by me. Oh well, at least this way I can really put my own unique spin on things. This time I think I can honestly say that the sage training really shouldn't take too long, maybe 3-6 chapters. Now that I've said that, it'll take like thirty chapters. Not really, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

If someone had told Obito right before he found out that he was going to be a father, that the son he was going to be raising was someone who would become a sage in the future and help raise two others who would become them as well, he'd tell them he was completely insane, but also thank them for flattering him. Yet here he was, about to send his son, niece, and nephew off to become the next generation of the sannin.

Almost everyone in the village was standing and watching, as the three ninjas got ready to leave. They had chosen a spot just located outside of the village because the two animals that would be accompanying them in the reverse summoning were outrageously huge! Particularly Kakumei and Teimei, who had grown quite a bit over the past few years. Naruto was just going with Pa since he was practically used to the routine.

Standing next to Kakashi was Konan, who Kakashi had convinced to come with him. She'd gotten over the little incident with Kakumei, although, right now she was leaning over to the giant snake and said, "If you try and scare me again while we're up there, let's just say 'I will have a new pair of snake skin boots.'"

Kakumei nodded nervously, "That seems fair."

Kakashi told Konan, "You know I heard that."

Konan smirked, "You were meant to."

Next to Mito was her mother, who seemed pretty excited to go back to the Slugs' realm and she was psyching up Mito for it as well, "I only got to go there once, when the slugs offered me a chance to become a sage and let me tell you, it is absolutely amazing. The jungle has some of the most beautiful plants I've ever seen and the temple itself is just breathtaking."

Mito was psyched alright, "This is gonna be great. I can't believe how cool these slugs sound."

Just a few feet over, Hinata was chatting with Naruto about some fun things they could do on his free time, while Neji was asking Pa questions about the Toads' realm, "So how long would it take to get to Mount Myoboku if we weren't being reversed summoned?"

Pa thought about it, "About a month I guess. We try to avoid doing that if we can because it's such a pain in the ass."

Neji gave a quick nod and Naruto asked Hinata, "You packed a swimsuit right? Pa told me there's some pretty beautiful lakes up there."

Hinata motioned to her bag, "Yup, it's all in there. So Pa is really okay with us swimming in the lakes on the mountain?"

Pa cut in, "As long as you avoid the sacred ones, it's fine."

Naruto asked him, "How do we know which ones are scared, I mean it's not like there's just going to be signs posted around every single one of them?"

Pa had an easy way to remember it, "If there's pond scum on top if it, then it means it's sacred."

Naruto found that both helpful and gross at the same time. Obito looked at what time it was and was caught off guard by what time it was, "Time to leave guys, is there any last minute things you guys need?"

All of them shook their heads and Obito responded, "Alright then, let's do this and have a safe journey."

Pa and the other summoned animals rolled out some scrolls and had everyone step on them. Naruto was kind of confused by doing this, "I thought that the scroll only needed to be in the location that we were being summoned to?"

Pa shrugged, "We can do it that way if we wish to, but if you've got a base seal on this side it's just a little safer. Now stop asking questions Naruto-boy, and get on the damn thing."

Naruto stepped on it quickly, no sooner as the others had stepped onto their own scrolls, "Alright people, here goes nothing."

The entire area filled with smoke and everyone who'd stepped on the scrolls vanished. Obito wasn't sure when he'd see them again, but he was sure that they'd be sages when he did.

* * *

Naruto had never felt such a bizarre sensation in his entire life before; while traveling to what must have been thousands of miles in just a few second was amazing and all, but as soon as he got to Mount Myoboku he had to fight just to keep himself standing. He felt so dizzy and could see that he wasn't the only one from facing such a dilemma; Hinata and Neji were extremely dizzy as well.

Naruto had to ask Pa, "How in the hell do you guys do that so often and manage to be ready to fight instantly?"

Pa thought that watching them to try and stand up was just simply hilarious, "Oh, it's strange the first few times, but you get used to the feeling really fast. Pretty damn funny to watch someone do it though."

Naruto grumbled, "Yeah, really funny."

Pa then told them, "Alright let's get moving. Ma made a real special dinner for you guys to while being introduced to Gamamaru."

Hinata got a little nervous, "Um, she didn't make us bugs or something like that did she?"

Pa roared out loud with laughter, "Oh don't you worry little missy, she made something you guys are gonna love. We've got all kinds of edible plants around here and she made a nice big salad with ingredients you wouldn't find in the Hidden Leaf. It's very good stuff though, I promise."

Naruto was never much of a salad guy, but he'd be sure to try some since Ma went through all the trouble to make it. Being polite was one of the most important things they could do at the moment.

* * *

Kakashi and Konan found themselves just as dizzy as Naruto had been when they arrived in the Snakes' realm. They didn't get a chance to get used to it too long, for the welcome wagon had arrived.

However, it wasn't exactly a warm welcome, "So they've sent you fools here eh? You're lucky Lord Dokebi has forbidden me from killing you. If it were up to me, you and that little bitch from your homeland would've been sacrificed as an example years ago."

Kakashi could see that it was Manda who'd been speaking; Manda hated Kakashi and Anko for refusing to use him or several of his fellow snake brothers who wanted sacrifices for their services, "Nice to see you too 'psycho snake.'"

Manda clearly wasn't happy to have Kakashi and Konan in his territory, "While you're in this place you'll be referring me as Manada-san."

Kakashi sarcastically rolled his eyes at that, "Yeah because that will 'make my day'. Why don't you just take me to Dokebi and we'll see what he thinks, deal?"

Manda slithered towards his master, "Fine, he wanted to speak with you as soon you arrived."

Kakashi followed him and whispered to Konan, "Just ignore him, he's crazy."

Konan was already aware of that, "Believe me I know, remember Orochimaru used to summon him and I already know just how egotistical he can be."

Manda had almost forgotten just how much he hated Konan as well, "How in the hell did we get stuck with this idiot as the new snake sage? I swear things were better under Orochimaru."

Kakashi didn't think much of his complaining at the moment; right now he was too focused on what he would say to Dokebi when he saw him.

* * *

Mito and Tsunade arrived in the Slugs' realm, and while Mito almost ended up falling right on her face, Tsunade actually managed to keep composer pretty damn well. It was pretty well clear that she'd been through this before as well.

They found that Katsuyu had been waiting for them to arrive, "Hello lady Mito, Lady Tsunade, Teimei. I'm glad to see you all again."

Mito always found it funny how respectful the slug was, "Nice to see you too, Katsuyu. Are you here to lead us to Sanagu?"

Katsuyu nodded, "Yes, Lady Sanagu has been extremely anxious to meet you; she's wanted to have a human sage for years and she was heartbroken when your mother turned the chance down. This is finally her 'once in a lifetime chance again.'"

Mito gulped, "So no pressure."

Katsuyu laughed, which seemed a little strange coming from a slug, "Yeah, no pressure."

Mito looked around the jungle and had to admit, it was just as beautiful as her mother described it; there was a giant flower with over a thousand petals on it and it was deep shade of blue. When Mito went to touch it Katsuyu immediately stopped her from such an action, "Please don't touch anything here. Several of these plants will die if they come into contact with human hands."

Mito could already see she was really going to have to make an effort to watch her step around here.

* * *

Naruto and the others found themselves rather intimidated when they got to dinner. Ma and Pa might have been normally sized, but everyone other toad was bigger than any person could ever be. Despite this, they had to admit the salad was just as good as Pa had said it was going to be; it was filled with different leafy vegetables Naruto had never seen before. One of them looked like lettuce, but was of a strange grayish color. Hinata and Naruto gave nervous glances and nodded to each other before trying a bite of it. Much to their shock it had a nice sweet taste and it wasn't as bitter as most salads tasted and was very fresh.

While enjoying their meals, Gamamaru accompanied them and he hadn't looked quite like Naruto would have been expecting. If he were to describe him, he was like an older dried up version of Gamabunta. The toad asked Naruto several questions as the meal went on, "How many hours would you say you train in a week?"

Naruto wasn't particularly sure, "Well, if I don't have a mission that week, then I'd say at least 45. If I'm on a mission, then 20 or 30 maybe."

Gamamaru took another bite while hearing that, "Not quite as much as you're going to need in order to complete Sage Mode, but not bad for a start."

After it was all said and done, Naruto ended up making a pretty good first impression and they seemed to like Hinata as well; Neji hadn't really said anything, so they didn't really have anything to say about him. It was a good start at least.

* * *

Kakashi was fighting as hard as he could not to laugh as he watched Dokebi chew out Manda, it turned that Dokebi was a giant white snake that was longer than legends had said he was, "Threatening our guests? Honestly Manda, what am I going to do with you?"

Manda bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry sir, I just thought that we could do better."

Dokebi sighed and sent him away, and then turned to Kakashi, "So you're going to be our new sage? You don't really look like much from what I thought."

Kakashi was used to people underestimating him, "Sir, if I were weak, do you really think they would've sent me here?"

Dobeki used his tail to pick up a drink and took a sip, "I suppose not. Would you care for something to drink?"

Kakashi asked him, "Do you have anything that I could drink?"

Dobeki wasn't sure, "I'll have to look around my cellar and see sometime."

Kakashi decided to take some water, they talked for the next few hours about his previous training and things that Kakashi would need to be required to do before he could really get started. Although it didn't take long to see why he was know as a hard-ass, but Kakashi was pretty sure he could at least deal with him long enough to complete his training.

* * *

The moment Mito walked into the Slugs' temple Sanagu exclaimed with joy, "Oh hello there! My, my you look very much like your mother, but your hair is white. That must be from your father."

Mito was a bit taken back at how enthusiastic the slug was. Sanagu looked like a wrinkled old slug, but she had light blue stripes with her dark blue ones, while she wasn't the biggest slug Mito had ever seen, she was still much bigger than the average human standing at about 10 feet tall and 7 foot wide.

Mito tried to start by being friendly with her, "Thank you for letting me come here Lady Sanagu."

Sanagu brushed her gratefulness off, "Oh don't you worry about it, I love company! Please tell me all about yourself and don't leave out a single detail."

Mito sat down and told her everything she wanted to know, with the slug interrupting at times to tell a quick story frequently as she did. She really was just like a sweet old lady, but Mito found that she really liked the old slug. It was starting to look like more than just training was going to be fun for Mito here.

* * *

More sage stuff tomorrow. See you then.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87, let's see how Naruto and the others training is gonna go. I've been thinking of cool moves I could give them once their sage training is over and I've already got some that I think is gonna blow you guys away. Not to mention I'll be telling you guys what's going on with Sai in this chapter. Oh, and I've been trying to go back and fix some of my old chapters when I've got the time and even I was a little bit surprised at how many words were missing in some of them. My brain just thinks way faster my hands can keep up sometimes. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto's training on Mount Myoboku had begun much slower than he wanted it to. Apparently, it turned out that you could only go into Sage Mode if your physical and Spiritual Chakra was balanced precisely with your Nature Chakra and with the way things were, Naruto needed to get more control over his affinity before the toads would even let him even attempt to enter Sage Mode. Despite his annoyance of why, the toads had given him a pretty good reason of what the risks held.

Pa told him during the first time he brought it up, "Listen Naruto-boy, if you get too much of your Nature Chakra in your system, then you're gonna turn into a toad and that could eventually escalate quickly into a statue."

Naruto looked around him at all the toad statues around mountain, "So these are different people who failed when they tried to use sage mode?"

Pa nodded, "Yup, but at least they make nice decorations."

Gamakichi piped in, "It's like chocolate swirl ice cream, too much chocolate and it ruins the whole batch."

Naruto decided to ask another question, "About how far do I need to get with my control before I can attempt for sage mode?"

Pa really wanted to make sure this kid was ready, so he said, "Once you can add your element to your Rasengan, then you start going for sage mode."

Naruto really didn't want to have to wait that long, but at least he'd been intending to finish that anyways. He just had one last thing to ask, "You guys got a waterfall around here?"

* * *

Kakashi groaned, "Why do I have to learn a whole new taijutsu style?"

Dokebi had just told boy that he refused to start teaching him about Sage Mode, until he learned to fight in the snakes' style, "Because, if you're going to use Sage Mode then you're going to use our taijutsu style as well. Besides it works better with our Sage Mode, than your original style."

Kakashi sighed, "I guess that's fair. So who's the lucky one that gonna be the one to teach it to me?"

Dokebi had carefully pondered about it, "Usually I'd ask Manda, but frankly I don't trust him around you. Who's your summon again?"

At that, Kakashi said with some pride, "That would be Kakumei."

Dokebi was clearly self-debating his options, "He can be a bit of a goof off at times, but I think he should be able to teach it to you well enough. I'm guessing that's okay with you."

Kakashi was ecstatic to be hearing this, "Sure. Is it really possible for a snake to teach it to a human?"

Dokebi nodded, "Oh yes, it should be relatively easy for him to teach it to especially if you two work well together. Now go start training with him and be back here in about...7 hours."

Kakashi did not want to go and practice taijutsu for that long, but you didn't want to piss off Dokebi and as the saying goes, "a guy's got to do, what guy's got to do." Once the head sage was done talking with Kakashi, he immediately left to go and find his summon animal.

* * *

Mito had been busy admiring the marble pillar around the temple when suddenly the pleasant voice of Teimei caught her attention, "Lady Mito, there's a little something Sanagu wished for me to tell you about before you began your training."

Mito was curious if it was something relevant with her training, "Alright, what is it?"

Teimei said in a almost whisper voice, "Sanagu doesn't think that the medic style of taijutsu would be suited to your Sage Mode, so she's suggesting you start learning a second one right away."

Mito could see some truth to that. After all, Medical Style Taijutsu was a very defensive way to fight and when one thought about it, that didn't fit well with Sage Mode. Still, she wasn't sure what kind of taijutsu style she should switch to, "Do the slugs have any specific kind of taijutsu I could learn that they would recommend?"

Teimei shook her head, "No, we do not, we've got no limbs to fight with like the toads have nor have the speed like the snakes do. It's why we're used more for reconnaissance than fighting."

Mito wasn't really sure what to think of that, "Well then what kind of taijutsu style should I use?"

Tsunade had been listening to the entire conversation and decided to suggest, "What if we had Guy come up and examine which style would be best suited for you? If anyone could think of taijutsu style for you it's gonna be him."

Mito frowned a little bit; she'd always had a slight fear of Guy. While he was, despite the fact, she knew he recognized as the greatest Taijutsu Specialist in the entire Shinobi world; however, her mother was indeed right. Guy was better than anyone at picking out a good taijutsu style for someone. It really was a no-brainer, "I guess it's the best move I have right now and the only other option I've got; can you just promise me one thing?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Mito had a lot of fear in her eyes, "Promise me that you won't let him have me wear one of those green spandex suit, I'm afraid I would receive nightmares for awhile if I did."

* * *

Sai found himself very confused at the moment; Danzo had given him a very specific location to go to and retrieve some documents that had certain mark on them, but when he arrived it was just an empty clearing with some trees in it. Despite its appearance, he couldn't help but notice something strange about one of the trees. He took notice that there was a small snake shaped imprint left on the base of a tree at the center of the clearing.

That's when Sai remembered something he found out about when he'd researched his father; Orochimaru had a few labs that only he and a select few could get into which were marked with a small snake like this one. The imprint was actually a seal that could open the lab when activated, but the only way to activate it was to swipe it with some blood. The only concern was it had to be of the few people Orochimaru had selected, one of the people selected was Sai's father; however, if a person had similar DNA it would still more than likely work.

Sai could see the real reason Danzo had sent him out here; he wanted whatever documents Orochimaru had left in the base about his experiments and knew that with Sai's skills and heritage, he might be able to get in. It made him sick to his stomach to even do this, but he hadn't forgotten what was at stake here, so he bit his thumb to draw blood nonetheless. After wiping his blood on the seal, Sai could feel something in tree moving. A click was heard and some kind of door opened in the tree in front a Sai.

The very first thing Sai noticed was the smell that was released when the door opened. It was actually so rancid that Sai had to get out some nose plugs just to keep himself from puking. There was an iron ladder leading down to lab. Sai took a deep breath before climbing down it; for he was about to come face to face with him father's work.

* * *

The usually quiet hills of Mount Myoboku were now echoing with the frustrated screams of everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja. Naruto had been trying to apply the use of his wind chakra to split the waterfall Pa had sent him to for the past two days and had made a miniscule amount of progress. It was such a difficult task to complete because there were so many separate things you had to focus on to make sure that it worked.

The end goal of the exercise was for Naruto to be able to split the waterfall in the middle with his wind chakra and after completing that he would, then, try adding his element to the Rasengan. However, there were three major things you had to do to in order make sure that it worked.

First, you needed to apply exactly the right amount of chakra to be used to split the waterfall; if you used too much, the wind would just make the waterfall explode; however, if you used too little than the waterfall wouldn't do anything at all, mainly just a splash. It was similar to Sage Training in the sense that an absolute balance was to be achieved for it to be perfect. Second, you had to make sure that waterfall split across the middle perfectly straight; that one wasn't hard to explain, but it wasn't easy to do either. Finally, you had to be able to maintain the split at an interval for at least 30 seconds or it didn't count. While Naruto had enough chakra to do this, the amount of focus it took was just gnawing at him.

All in all, it equaled one hell of a challenging task and Naruto to complete because he was really getting irritated of this. Finally Hinata, who had been watching him for about an hour, came up to him, "Come on Naruto-kun, why don't you take a break, you've been at it for quite some time."

Naruto sighed, "Why in the hell can't I do this? I watched Asuma-sensei do this once, but from the looks of it, he made it look like nothing."

Hinata thought back to when Asuma had shown them the exercise back to when they first became Genin. While it was true, he did make seem that it didn't require much effort, appearances were usually deceiving; then again he also had much less chakra than Naruto did. Then suddenly, Hinata came with an idea on how to fix this problem, "How about tomorrow you try it again and I watch you with my Byakugan and see if I can figure out what's wrong?"

Naruto thought that sounded like a pretty bright idea, "That'd be great Hinata-chan, thanks a million. So what do they have to eat up here?"

Hinata had almost forgotten to tell him the surprise she's been waiting to reveal to him, "I finally convinced Ma to try and make you some ramen."

Naruto grabbed his girlfriend and spun her around, "I love this woman!"

* * *

There are several things in this world that frighten people. Which can range from spiders to heights; so mainly, everybody's got something to be afraid of. However, nothing had ever scared Sai so much as going through and being aware of his father's work.

The entire place was filthy and looked like it anyone had entered in years; which by what it looked like, was just the situation here. It looked like whoever was here last, left quickly and in a rush because several of the experiments were still strapped to the table. Sai could only hope they had already been dead when this place was abandoned.

Sai wasn't sure where exactly these documents would be located, which meant he was more than likely going to have to start going through this place to go searching for them. He noticed one room was much bigger than the others and figured that would be a good place to start first.

When he walked in, Sai saw that instead of the only one of two tables he'd seen before, there were actually five tables in this room. What was even stranger is that these five tables seemed like they'd been used much more recently. Maybe not in the past year or two but it definitely hadn't been sixteen years since they'd been last used though. Another thing he observed was the room was a lot cleaner than the others were. Sai looked around the room and could see there were a few filing cabinets around the room.

Figuring he must be getting close to whatever it was that Danzo was looking for, Sai opened some of them and took a look inside. He found plenty of papers and most of them had the mark he was looking for, but there was something very wrong about them. Most of them were dated just over six years ago, not sixteen like they should have been. Sai started to read a few of them and couldn't understand what exactly most of it meant, but of the materials listed, they seemed to be talking about spider silk, flutes, and bones. None of this made any sense to Sai. Why on earth would Orochimaru use an old base and why did he leave the documents here as well? Despite these unwavering questions, that didn't matter right now, he had to bring these documents to Danzo. Maybe then he'd find out what all of this meant.

* * *

Confused? You're supposed to be. See you guys tomorrow.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88, we'll get some of these question with Sai answered at last. First though, I've gotta do some stuff for sage training though. I know, I'm pure evil for the way I string you guys along at times but it keeps you all interested doesn't it? I think it'll be about four more chapters before the sage training ends so it seems like I'm right on schedule for the first time in ages. Let's see how long that lasts huh? I'm actually starting to close in on the 100 chapters mark. Never thought I'd see that day. As always, thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Naruto was really hoping that whatever Hinata could observe with what he was doing and able to figure out what was wrong with the waterfall splitting because he staring to go insane from this routine of failure. He raised his hands up to start the exercise while she activated her Byakugan, "Alright Naruto-kun, whenever you're ready, you may begin."

Naruto nodded and started focusing to where he was channeling chakra through his hands and tried to split the waterfall. The water began to part a little bit and for a brief second, Naruto thought this might be the one. Sadly, that moment passed as the water soon started going crazy again and Naruto couldn't keep it going anymore. Panting, he stopped and waited for Hinata's analysis.

Hinata had a look on her face that clearly showed confusion, "Naruto-kun, have you been doing something differently with your chakra?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm doing it the same way I did the leaf cutting one. Why, is their something different you notice?"

Hinata had to take a moment before answering, "From what I saw, your chakra has a funky appearance to it, than what it should look like. It's almost like you're trying to have poor control."

If anyone were to describe Naruto's expression, they would describe it as dumbstruck as to what he was hearing, "Wait a minute, how could my chakra control suddenly get worse?"

Hinata then realized something in particular that could've caused the problem, "It looked like the problem was originating from the Kyuubi's seal."

Naruto knew exactly what she was thinking as he heard that, "Hinata-chan, I've got control over the Kyuubi now, there's absolutely no way he could be influencing any of my control."

Hinata didn't seemed convinced at all, "Well from what I saw, it looks like he is. You might want to look into this Naruto-kun, it's kind of hard to do this if your chakra control is shot to hell."

Naruto groaned, "When is this damn fox gonna stop screwing with my life?"

Hinata gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "It's a burden you've got to bare sweetie and you've always been one to be proud of it."

Naruto sat down and folded his legs, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I've have to like it."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his actions, "What are you doing?"

Naruto realized he'd never actually told her how he contacted the Kyuubi, "Oh, I've got to meditate to talk to the Kyuubi; this is the last time this fuzzy asshole is gonna screw with my chakra."

Hinata always thought it was hilarious the way Naruto sounded when he wanted to talk to the Kyuubi, "I'd like to say don't get yourself killed, but frankly I'm more worried about you hurting the Kyuubi."

Naruto smirked and got ready to see the Kyuubi, "Damn straight, you've got that right."

* * *

Naruto woke up in the usual sewer and didn't even bother looking around this time; instead, he immediately rushed right to the Kyuubi, "Hey ya big plushy! What in the hell are you doing with my chakra?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, **"What in the hell is your problem?! Give me a break already, I was taking a nap and I haven't been affecting your chakra."**

Naruto wasn't buying it, "You heard what Hinata-chan said; the problem is coming from you dammit!"

Kyuubi already realized what the problem was, **"Hey you dumbfuck, I'm not that's the one doing that. The only reason this is happening would be because you forced control over my chakra; your body is taking in more of it at an increasing amount all of a sudden and now you've got to completely relearn your chakra control because your chakra is not increasing at a slow pacing rate unlike most people."**

Naruto went pail, "You're kidding me right, I mean this is a practical joke of some kind right?"

Kyuubi chuckled at his reaction, **"Afraid not kit. Of course you could always just give me back control and just work with your own chakra."**

Naruto was annoyed, "Can't you just regulate it so that it doesn't fuck up my control or keep it and give it to me when I actually do need it?"

Kyuubi scoffed,** "What in the hell makes you think I'll EVER work with you?"**

Naruto wanted to reach through the bars and strangle the damned fox, "I'm trying to cooperate with you! Why can't you work out any compromise with me?"

At that outburst, the Kyuubi had tolerated it no longer and was infuriated, especially after centuries long amount of anger, **"Why am I refusing so much? Fine, I'll tell you! Since the beginning of my life I've been nothing but a weapon used as people see fit; I've never been a living-breathing thing with emotions or feelings, just a tool! There have been days I actually have trouble remembering my own name for crying out loud from all the anger you humans have caused me!"**

This made Naruto start to feel some guilt, "You have a name?"

The Kyuubi slammed his paw on to the ground, **"Kurama! My name is Kurama!"**

Naruto was finally starting see the big-picture, "So it's not that you don't trust me…"

Kurama finished, **"I don't trust any single one of you worthless humans."**

Naruto, for the first time in his life, wasn't sure what to say, "And then I went and took your power from you, I just turned out like everyone else."

Kurama nodded, **"You finally get it through that thick skull of yours. I've been robbed of one of the most fundamental rights of any creature in the world, my identity; no one thinks of me as anything but a weapon."**

Naruto cringed, "I guess I never thought of all of that."

Kurama turned around and looked away from Naruto, **"No one ever does kit, you humans always fear things that seem different to you."**

Naruto never thought he'd say this in his life, "I'm sorry Kurama. I've always tried to pride myself on trying to put myself in someone else's' shoes and not judge them too quickly, but from what you told me, I really messed up with you."

Kurama was actually starting to think the kid sounded genuine, but still felt skeptical about it. Still nonetheless he said, **"Yes, you did. Thank you for calling me by my name by the way."**

Naruto looked at the ground, "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

Kurama knew that there wasn't, **"Yeah right, don't make me laugh, if you want to help me with my problems, then you're gonna have to be in my service for a LONG time. Although, regarding your predicament with your control, I'll make you a deal; you just give me enough control to let me "tweak" with your chakra and I'll get things back on track."**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why would you do that for me after everything I've done to try make things better?"

Kurama sighed, "**Don't get me wrong, I really don't like you, in fact, I still despise you at times; however, you're easily the best container I've had to date so far, so if I'm gonna work with anyone it's gonna be you. Not to mention we've got the Akatsuki coming after us and at least you can be tolerable at times; until we've gotten rid of the Akatsuki I'll at least help you a little bit."**

Naruto didn't know how to react, "Thank you Kurama; I'll do whatever I can to repay you when the time comes."

Kurama could see he actually meant it, **"Just hearing acknowledge that I've had difficult life so far and trying to start being treated decently means a lot to me; however, don't get some crazy idea that we're friends now, because we're not. I think partners should suffice for now, got it?"**

Naruto had really been expecting a different outcome with all of this, "Got it. I'll give you some control now and you can get to work."

Kurama was content with that for now at least, **"Great, now get out; I can't concentrate if you're here."**

Naruto didn't like his tone, but he figured he should take this one step at a time, "Alright, I'll try and talk to you soon."

Naruto's figure began to fade and Kurama gave a deep sigh. That damn kit was growing on him, and he didn't even mind; to think that the Nine-Tailed Fox was starting to get soft for one human.

* * *

Naruto woke up with Hinata eyeing carefully, "So how'd it go?"

Naruto wasn't about to try and explain all of it to here so he just gave her the shortened answer, "It went well. Let's give the waterfall splitting another shot; I think it's going to go a lot better this time.

* * *

Danzo sat patiently waiting for Sai to arrive with the scrolls he'd been waiting weeks for; while he was waiting, standing next to him, with his hands tied behind his back and two guards keeping a close eye on him, was the Leaf's now infamous traitor Kabuto. It was thanks to Danzo that he hadn't been executed, but Kabuto wasn't exactly showing any happiness about it.

Kabuto mumbled to the old fool, "You should've just let me die."

Danzo disagreed, "If you had died than you wouldn't have given me all of that wonderful information about Orochimaru's bases we had yet to acquire."

Kabuto gave a Danzo a menacing glare, "I didn't give you that information willingly, you tortured me to tell you information until I told you what you wanted to know."

Danzo had never any issue with torture as a means for gaining information and he even allowed for it to go even farther than most would let it, "Same thing in my eyes."

Kabuto growled furiously at him, "Will you ever just leave me alone? How many times have you kept it a 'means to an end' to ruin my life?"

Danzo never was one to feel very guilty about anything, "I do what I have to do make sure the Leaf stays safe, after all you should be one to talk after siding with Orochimaru."

Kabuto was shaking in anger, "You lied to me; for years I lived on my own without as so much as a name and then I finally found a family and happiness for the first time in my life. That orphanage took me in like family and gave me the life I'd always dreamed about. Then that all changed when you came along and ruined everything."

Danzo wasn't bothered at all by the sudden outburst, instead he just calmly replied, "You made your choice, I only instead offered to anyone of you to join me."

Kabuto had enough at that point, "You told me if I joined you, you wouldn't take Mother away from the orphanage, but you turned right around and broke your promise! Do you have any idea how many people like me she helped save?"

Danzo didn't show any emotion, he just took a match and lit his pipe, "That was your deal as well as hers; she made a deal that if she left and returned to going undercover, we'd update her on your progress."

Kabuto couldn't believe this guy, "But you didn't! You slowly brainwashed her to the point that she couldn't even recognize me!"

Even with all the of the insults Danzo was receiving, he still continued to ignore it, "Honestly, you're so naive about the world; either you're getting screwed over in this world or the one who's doing the screwing. You've got to choose which you are my boy, otherwise you'll stay the sad sack of shit you are right now."

Kabuto was shocked at how little this man cared about humanity, "There really is no helping someone as arrogant like you is there?"

Danzo chuckled, "I don't need to be helped brat. Now why don't you enlighten me as to why Orochimaru had to use one of his old bases to complete his research on the Sound Five?"

Kabuto figured he had nothing to lose at this point, "It was the first time he was trying to integrate bloodlines with his curse marks and he needed some of his old equipment to properly attempt it. Apparently there was some equipment that had been too big to move quickly when he'd been forced to leave and he still needed it for whatever procedures it involved; he thought it would be safer to keep the notes there because people would be less likely to find it here. Why do you need to use them anyways?"

Danzo had thought this through ages ago, "Those notes are crucial for performing some of the experiments I intend to restart on some ROOT members. Once I have them I can improve some of the bloodlines we've got in ROOT at a ridiculous level. I see no chance on passing that up."

Just as he finished talking, Sai walked in carrying what appeared to be around a dozen scrolls. His immediate response was to throw them on the ground, "I'm guessing these are what you were looking for? They had the description of the mark you gave me on them"

Danzo just picked up one of the scrolls and looked at it and nodded, "These would be the ones, yes. Thank you very much for acquiring them."

Sai snorted, "It was just plain cruel sending me down there."

Danzo picked up the rest of the scrolls, "Yes it was, but you're the only one who could get in there that I trusted and it's your own problem to worry about, not mine."

Sai stormed at him by shouting, "Screw You!" while he walked off.

Danzo watched him leave with a little gratitude in his eyes; it really was too bad he didn't want to work with ROOT willing. He was just so damn good at what he did.

* * *

I'll be doing more with Sai and Kabuto in a few chapters. See ya tomorrow.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89, almost time for us to get them activating their sage modes. Of course we've still got about two chapters of their training to cover but that'll go by real quick. Let's find out Mito's new taijutsu style and watch Kakashi learn all about that snake style. Off course Naruto will be finishing his Rasenshuriken as well but you all already know that. Alright that'll do it for now.

* * *

In the realm of the slugs a great fear was emerging through the land as a booming voice was heard, "Yosh! What a glorious day! Lee, let your youth howl with mine at this excellent news! Lady Mito has the same great power that resides within us."

Lee was ecstatic at hearing this and screamed, "Oh Guy-sensei, I never thought this day would come! I feared only we contained such powerful flames of youth! This is going to be amazing!"

Mito was oblivious to what was going; Guy had arrived a day earlier than expected with Lee to analyze Mito to see what new taijutsu style suited her best in order to finish her Sage Mode; however, when he came to a decision he went ballistic and start shouting in joy. The good news that contradicted to Guy's actions was that Kiba had come along with him to come visit and brought Soku with him. As of now, she was currently cuddling with the trembling puppy, suddenly Kiba asked her, "What in the hell is wrong with him? The last time I saw them like this was when Lee made chunin."

Mito looked at her boyfriend and shook her head, "You know as much as I do. For all I know it could be, hey now! Ha ha, stop that."

Kiba and Tsunade were chuckling as they watched Mito's face being devoured by being licked by her new "fluffy little buddy." While Tsunade was enjoying the sight to which made Mito so happy, she turned to ask Guy, "Okay, so what are you two so excited about and can you both be calm about it when you tell us?"

Guy did his best to calm himself down and keep himself under control as he explained, "The style that would be best for your daughter is none other than my personal style that I favor, the Strong Fist, also know as Gouken. The greatest style known to man! If you will allow us permission, it would be an honor for Lee and I to it to teach her."

Mito got Soku to stop licking her long enough for her to process the new information she'd just been told; for she was both happy and scared of what the outcome could lead to. Learning the Gouken from its two greatest masters was an honor, yet she was going to be taught by the two craziest people she knew, "You guys do know that you'll have to stay here until I've learned it well enough so I can apply it to my Sage Mode, right?"

Guy was still so excited that he was shaking from trying to control himself from any sudden outburst, "Lady Mito, I would never shy away from something as amazing of an opportunity as this! My youthful student and I will see to it that by the time you complete your sage training, you will be as much of a professional as Lee and myself, maybe even more."

Lee cried, "Yes Mito, we'll help share our amazing power of youth with you."

Mito still had one thing she had to ask about, "How long is it going to take to learn this because we set a deadline to try and enter Sage Mode within less than a month?"

Guy was so caught up in the moment that he had almost forgotten about how long they were hoping to finish her training, "Just only a month huh? It'll take a lot of training, but with Lee and I teaching you it's very possible that you'll be far enough along to start Sage Mode."

Mito actually thought that sounded very rational; a month of nonstop training with the two best Gouken users in the world that would at least have her use the style to a moderate degree, how could she refuse. Her reply was simply, "Alright, I'm in."

Kiba could see he wasn't going to be getting any alone time with his girlfriend anytime soon, "Guess this means you're gonna have to start training pretty soon huh? Guess I won't be getting to see much of you for awhile."

Mito gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look, "Sorry Kiba-kun, looks like your appearance here was irrelevant."

Kiba wasn't angry, but he was a little sad he had to leave so soon, "Don't worry about it. I brought Soku to come and see you so least you'll have him to keep you company."

Mito was startled at hearing this, "But you said he needs lots of love and affection, especially early on. I don't want to be a bad owner."

Tsunade walked over to pet the dog, "Oh, I can give him plenty of that while you're training; after all, this guy is just too damn cute, isn't he?"

Mito gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye, but not before gaining a sly smirk across her face and whispered into his ear, "I promise we'll get some alone time when we get back."

Kiba was just shivering at what she said before brushing aside and replying, "Don't worry babe, I know that you've gotta do what you've gotta do. I'll see you when you come home. Love you."

Mito was grateful at how understanding he was, " I love you too."

Guy wanted to get started with training as soon as possible, "Come Lady Mito, we must get your training started."

Mito knew he was right, there was no time to waste, "All right then Guy-sensei, let's do this."

* * *

Kakashi was busy working with his taijutsu just as well as Mito, and he found Kakumei was great teacher. Well, part of it might have been the Kakashi was using his Sharingan and he was his friend, but Kakumei was still doing pretty freaking good job considering he was teaching a different species from his own kind.

Right now they were currently busy sparing, using the style he was instructed with, while Konan was watching from afar. The snake style sounded just like anyone would expect to hear, it applied a lot of fast movements and flexibility and it was meant to attack in a way where lots of quick strikes hit multiple vulnerable spots on your opponent's body. Kakashi noted it was almost like a more randomized version of the Hyuuga's gentle fist combined with a "hint" of "hit and run" tactics.

Kakumei bared his fangs and went to bite Kakashi with the latter of ducking from his attack and giving Kakumei a hard kick right to his chin. That when Kakumei stopped the fight, "Nice hit. I'm impressed how far you've improved in just a few weeks."

Kakashi was pretty proud of himself at the moment, but asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "Well the Sharingan is helping a lot, but how much stronger do I have to get to before you think Dokebi will let me start trying to attempt at Sage Mode?"

Kakumei wasn't sure, "Well, he said he wants to begin it in about a month so I'm guessing he'll just give you a bunch of stuff to training exercises until then. Sorry man."

Kakashi groaned, "I heard this guy was a hard-ass, but just how many things could we have left to train with? I mean I've got two incredibly powerful bloodlines for crying out loud. Isn't that enough?"

Kakumei deadpanned, "Are you a sage?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Well no, but…"

Kakumei didn't let him finish, "Then Dokebi doesn't care. He won't be lenient with you until you're a sage."

Kakashi knew he wasn't going to be able to change his friend's answer, especially with reasons he gave him. So instead he just let out one last sigh before saying, "Alright, let's go get some more training done then. If I can't just get into Sage Mode right off the bat, I might as well be devoting my time training at least."

Konan decided she'd seen enough and to get some training of her own done, especially since she really hasn't had a chance to polish her own skills, "I'm going to go and practice some new moves with my Paper Ninjutsu, good luck sweetie."

Kakashi has always been intrigued in her Paper Ninjutsu since it contained one of the most unique things he'd ever seen before in his life, but he'd never actually been able to learn much from it. He'd wanted to see her at full power for a change, but they'd never been in a situation that forced it to happen. They'd always had a few practice fights here and there during one of their sparring sessions, but Kakashi had never even come close to seeing what her full potential held; it was kind of a catch 22 when you thought about it. If he ever got to see what she was like at her full strength, then it meant they came across a life or death situation, which he prayed to Kami wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Kakashi watched her leave while still being clouded with the same thoughts running through his head. Once he shook himself back to reality, he turned to Kakumei and went to do some more training.

* * *

Naruto raised his hands for what he hoped would be his last attempt to split the waterfall and finally triumph over the challenge which has been causing so much irritation a long time. After his chat with Kurama yesterday, his chakra control has started to stabilize yet again. Hinata had gasped and almost fainted at learning about the conversation he'd had with the massive beast, but what made her even more frightened was finding out that Naruto and the Nine Tails had agreed to work together during his training. Despite the course of actions that took place, she couldn't complain how great the results had been.

The very first attempt Naruto and Kurama cooperated, he must have improved twice as fast as compared to what he was like before; now he could last almost the whole 30 seconds and the water was much calmer when splitting it. After just a few more times he almost have it; however, it had been getting late for their personal deadline and Hinata said that it would be best if Naruto gave Kurama a little more time to recover his chakra properly anyways.

Which brings them right where they are now, trying to finish this exercise once and for all. After taking a slow deep breath, Naruto channeled his chakra, steadily focusing the flow of it in his hands, though the waterfall and begun to split down the middle. It was perfectly curved and looked exactly as it should. Hinata started to mentally count down in her head, "30...29…28,"

Naruto was focusing as hard as he could to keep this going and was willing to push harder if he must in order to finally cut the waterfall; he had everything else done, so all he needed to do now was maintain it. Hinata kept counting "15...14...13,"

Naruto had to keep himself calm. He knew that if he got too nervous, it would screw up the whole the thing and all would've been for naught. Hinata yelled to him, "That's the 30 Naruto-kun, you did it!"

Naruto stopped and ran over to Hinata, "Seriously, I finally did it?"

Hinata was certain about it, "It was definitely 30 seconds, you are ready for the next step. Actually, what is the next step? You've never told me."

Naruto had figured that part out a while back, "I just have to go straight into trying to apply the Change in Chakra Form with the Change in Chakra Nature. I'm done waiting for all this stuff and I just want to move on already."

Hinata could understand that, "That sounds about right, how tough do you think that's gonna be?"

Naruto didn't want to waste to much time about it, "It's definitely not gonna be easy. Even my dad wasn't able to succeed in completing it."

Hinata's eyes widen at hearing that, "Wait, you mean even the Fourth Hokage couldn't complete it? But he's the one who created the Rasengan in the first place."

This really wasn't helping Naruto's confidence at all, "True, but I completed the Change in Chakra Form for it in just a week. I think if I put my mind to it I'll be able to apply the Change in Chakra Nature to it as well."

Hinata had to admit, her boyfriend had never failed at anything she knew of and if he did, he never gave up, "So how do you combine the two?"

Naruto was to explain what his solution was when he suddenly realized something, "...I have actually no idea."

Hinata was flabbergasted, she really didn't know how to respond about that, "Well is there anyone you can ask any sort of assistance for?"

Naruto was shaking his head side-to-side and said, "I don't think so, and the only one who able to utilize the Rasengan, besides my father, was Jiraya so I think I'm stuck."

Hinata wasn't sure where to start next, "So what are we gonna do?"

Naruto was really starting to sound like a broken record, "...I have no idea."

Hinata only had one last option, "Do you want to go and ask Pa about this? He seems like the only real option we've got left at the moment."

Naruto started, "...I have no...Actually, yeah let's do that. Not really sure what advice he's gonna be able to give about it, but at least it's a start."

Hinata followed him as they went to go and search for Pa. It really baffled her how brilliant Naruto could be one second and then the next second be absolutely clueless.

* * *

Tomorrow is the last chapter of training before they start activating their sage modes. Hope you're excited because I know I am. Thanks for reading and please review. I've been thinking that if I put that at the end of the chapter it might do a better job of getting people to review.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90, the final stage of their training before they become sages. I'd considered making it a little bit longer but I just think it would just feel like I was dragging it out. Of course we'll have Naruto learning the Rasenshuriken and Mito and Kakashi finishing their taijutsu stuff. Most of it's gonna be the Rasenshuriken thing because Kakashi's almost done with his stuff and Mito's stuff doesn't take a lot of explaining. Oh, and I know Naruto's Rasenshuriken stuff might sound strange, but that's just because I kind of added a little of my own stuff to it. Like I said earlier, I'm not going to be having Mito be an expert in Gouken, she'll just be good enough so that she can fight with decently though. **ALSO THE END NOTE TODAY IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT!**

* * *

Dokebi watched Kakashi closely as he showed off everything he'd learned in the past month on some of the training dummies they had lying around. It was all actually pretty well executed, with the speed and precision he hadn't been expecting from the him at all. He used Shadow Snake Hands as well, showing how he could integrate it snake based moves into his style. The boy was clearly very skilled with everything the snakes needed him to be able to in order for him to become a sage.

The head snake sage called to him, "I've seen enough Kakashi, you may stop."

Kakashi did as he was told and came over to Dokebi, "So what's the verdict? I'm a good to go?"

Dokebi couldn't believe what he was about to say, "Actually Kakashi, I think you are. Never thought I'd see this day come. Part of me had expected it to come when Orochimaru started to summon it but he was just too foolish to complete it. You however, have proved you're worthy. Congratulations."

Kakashi had to stop himself from screaming 'thank god.' He instead asked, "So when will I be starting my sage mode stuff?"

Dokebi was eager to this finished, "We'll get things going tomorrow. I don't wanna wait any longer than we have to."

Kakashi thanked him and went over to Konan who congratulated him, "Well done Kakashi-kun. You're about to become the first ever human Snake Sage."

Kakashi puffed out his chest in pride, "I'm awesome all right."

Konan laughed, "And humble to boot."

Both of them jumped a little as Kakumei came up behind them, "Haha, good one Konan."

Konan glared at him, "What did I tell you about scaring me?"

Kakumei gulped and looked at her with big eyes, "But I didn't mean to Konan-chan, I swear."

Konan couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him, "Oh alright, but don't let it happen again."

Kakumei slithered away while Kakashi tried to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

Over in the slug realm things were going just as well. Mito's progress had been with Gouken had been so impressive that even Guy and Lee were shocked at it. She'd literally spent every moment she hadn't been sleeping, eating, or using the bathroom training with Gai and Lee, who had been psyched to have someone who wanted to train as much as they did with them.

Sanagu squealed with joy as she watched Lee and Mito practicing on one another with their taijutsu, "Oh, it's perfect! This style will be ideal one for you to use along with your sage mode. Mito, you're finally ready to start your real training. The slugs will finally have a sage."

Mito and Lee stopped and Mito called over to Sanagu, "Really? That's great!"

Guy was so proud of his new student, "Lady Mito, you've truly got the will of fire burning inside of you! May your youthfulness shine on forever!"

Tsunade flinched a little at Guy's volume but still praised her daughter, "Mito, this amazing. You're going to do something even your father and I couldn't do. I know he'd be proud of you too if her were her."

Mito smiled warmly at the thought, "You think so?"

Tsunade gave her a tight hug, "I know he would."

Soku jumped up to congratulate her as well. However the only way he could do that was to bark happily and lick her face. Mito caught Soku in her arms and accepted the affection gladly.

Sanagu, much like her fellow head sage Dokebi, wanted to get the sage training underway as soon as she could, "I'm assuming that you'd be willing to start the training tomorrow?"

Mito wanted to get started now, but knew that wasn't gonna happen, "Tomorrow's perfect. First thing in the morning?"

Sanagu knew she liked her, "Hoho, you know it."

* * *

Pa sighed deeply, "So you've got no idea how in the hell to add your element to the Rasengan?"

Naruto scratched his head embarrassedly, "That's about the size of it, yeah."

Pa was glad he'd thought of something like this in advance, "Lucky for you, I had Obito give my all of your father's notes before we left."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You didn't have anything in your hands when we left."

Pa pulled a scroll of from his back, "I had all of his notes sealed into this scroll."

Naruto questioned, "Did have that on your back since we got here?"

Pa chuckled and nodded, "Honestly, I forgot I had it. That'll happen to you when you get older."

Naruto had several more questions about this, primarily how he slept and went to the bathroom without realizing he had a scroll almost as big as him on his back, but decided to let it go. He took the scroll and gave the toad a quick thank you.

When Naruto opened the scroll though and took out the notes though, he soon felt like he was reading a foreign language. He knew his father had been very intelligent but he ever expected technical terms this complex to be on his scroll. Only about half of it was even readable for Naruto. It was clear he was going to have to find someone who knew what the hell this stuff was supposed to mean, because there's no way he could do it just based off this scroll. While he was great with jutsu theory, he wasn't good at all with the fancy terms and stuff like that.

Hinata had been reading over his shoulder and whistled, "That's some of the most complicated stuff I've ever seen. You might need Neji-kun to help you with all of that."

Naruto didn't understand, "What do mean? Is Neji good with all these fancy terms?"

Hinata nodded, "Yup, he's great with this kind of stuff. For whatever reason he'll just spend hours memorizing all of these crazy words. I think they just kind of make him feel smart."

Naruto was suddenly extremely glad Neji was with them, "Did I ever mention how much I like your cousin?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Right. Do you have any idea where he's at right now Pa?"

Pa grumbled, "I just told you how bad my memory is getting. If I had to guess I'd say he's talking with Bunta-boy. Apparently those two get along real well."

Naruto couldn't believe that those two of all people had become friends, "Well alright then, let's go."

* * *

Neji was indeed chatting happily with Gamabunta. Their conversation was actually about the very thing Naruto had come to speak to Neji about, "So Bunta-san, do you think that if the chakra frequency of someones elemental chakra was high enough would it affect number of intervals someone could perform their kinetic chakra with?"

Gamabunta thought it over, "I suppose it would, if their kinetic chakra wasn't linked with their physical chakra."

Naruto wanted to run up to them and scream, 'what in the hell are you talking about? Speak English!' However, you didn't say something that to someone you needed a favor from. He asked Neji as respectfully as he could, "Hey Neji, do you think maybe you could do me a favor involving my training?"

Neji wasn't going to say no, "What seems to be the problem Naruto?"

Naruto handed him the scroll, "I'm just gonna put this bluntly, what in the hell does this stuff mean?"

Neji looked at the scroll and did his best to explain some of it to Naruto, "You see this word here, it means the number of times of your wind chakra rotates compared to how many times your raw chakra rotates. Oh and this word is just basically talking about the amount of chakra you need to have inside the Rasengan. This word is saying,"

Naruto was already lost, "This is gonna sound awful, but do you think that you could just make a list for me?"

Neji didn't blame him for not understanding a lot of these terms, it was kind of hard to learn them on the fly like this, "I'd be glad to Naruto. It should only take about five minutes if you'd be willing to wait."

Naruto let out a small laugh, "Do I really have a choice?"

Neji laughed back, "No I suppose you don't. Does anyone have a scroll and something to write with?"

* * *

Naruto finished looking over everything Neji had written and all of it sounded much simpler than when his father had wrote it. Why on earth he felt the need to write it that complicatedly, Naruto would never know. Once it was all written out for him in he actually knew exactly what his father had wanted to do.

The goal was to coat the chakra inside Rasengan with his wind chakra, but now to the point that it would slow it down. If done properly, it would actually cause the Rasengan to spin faster. With the wind surrounding all of the chakra in the Rasengan, it would slice through someones defenses with the wind, causing the Rasengan's damage to increase exponentially.

However, achieving that wasn't nearly as easy as it sounded. If the wind chakra collided with the raw chakra, it would implode in on itself. Luckily though, Naruto had one advantage his father didn't; a beautiful girlfriend with eyes that could see chakra.

When Hinata first took a look at the swirling ball of chakra before Naruto added the wind to it, only one word came to mind; clusterfuck. That's basically what the whole thing looked like. It was nothing but spinning madness and Hinata could barely make out what was actually going on. She didn't have a clue as to how Naruto was supposed to control something as random as wind in all the insanity.

Hinata didn't know what to tell him, "Naruto-kun, there's no way in hell you're going to control wind chakra in something like that. There's no enough space for the wind and raw chakra not to collide. It's just not going to work if you're trying to control it that much."

Naruto thought over what she said, "So what if I didn't try to control it inside the Rasengan?"

Hinata didn't get it, "But then how would it work?"

Naruto wasn't sure if this was going to make sense to her but he was at least going to try and explain it, "I'm going to try and make the wind flow out through the Rasengan instead of inside it. Once it flows out of the Rasengan, I'll use it to surround the whole thing. Does that make sense?"

Hinata got the general idea, "That might work. Just be careful with it, okay?"

Naruto asked innocently, "When am I ever reckless."

Less than an hour later

Hinata was start with her mouth open at the destruction around her, "Naruto-kun, you just put a dozen holes inside a sacred mountain!"

Naruto shrugged it off, "Yeah, but it looks like I'm close to finishing the Rasenshuriken."

Hinata could see he wasn't getting the point, "Naruto-kun, Pa is gonna be furious!"

That when Pa jumped over, "Furious about what?" He looked at all the holes in the mountain, "Naruto boy, did you do this?"

Naruto nodded nervously, "Yes…"

Pa told the boy, "Nice job, looks like you've almost got your wind element all finished. If you get it all done before the day's out you'll be able to start sage training tomorrow."

Hinata was expecting him to be angry, "You're not mad about the holes?"

Pa couldn't have cared less, "Please, these holes are nothing compared to some of the stuff Bunta-boy did when he was younger. Besides, it's just a mountain. We've got miles of it and no one comes up here anyways. Keep up the good work boy."

Pa jumped away and Naruto got back to training. Hinata was just glad this sage training was almost over. She was about to go crazy.

* * *

That'll do it for today. Sage training really begins tomorrow. On a side note, I've decided to try and new tactic as to getting you guys to review. Everyone who can take just some time out to review, even just a little five second one saying something like good job, on a new chapter will get a shout out in the next one. This is for every new chapters from this point on, it's not just a one time thing. If you're wondering what spawned this, I just wanted to try something new and maybe give you guys some incentive. Thanks for reading and please review.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91, here goes the real deal. First things first though, I've gotta mention everyone who reviewed. Thanks to Caauwekiller, Mundanebeast, Princessbinas, Shadow Thunder God, MangaMan, Insaneking, SPeCTeR-ll7, 61394, Frost-ninja Dragon, Giratina Zero, Knight'sShade, .KuehlxXx, Nameless Guy Number 69, and JohnyGhostFace for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock and I can't thank you enough! I got 14 reviews on chapter 90 which is just awesome! This chapter is gonna be a little hard to keep interesting since sage training itself mostly just involves them meditating and they don't even have any inner battles in their heads. Still, I think I'll take this chance to maybe have a little bit more with Sai and a lot, but just a little bit. I think this is gonna be a good chapter, so please sit back and enjoy it as best you can. By the way, I really wanted to do something special for something chapter 100, and if you guys have anything you're thinking of please let me know.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Gamamaru and tried to keep himself composed as the toad told him about the upcoming Sage training and what he thought of all the training he'd recollecting over the past month or two, "Well Naruto-san, you've been training very hard. If you apply that same strategy to your attempts at Sage Mode I think that you'll have no problems in mastering it. You're attempting it today aren't you?"

Naruto was grinning madly, "Hell yah I am. Is there specific place I have to train at or can I just in the same location I was originally at?"

Gamamaru had actually thought about this already, "The waterfall you were training at would be a fine place to continue training. There's a small alter there and it's one of the calmest places on the mountain and you'll need to be completely at peace while you're proceeding through this."

Naruto was now impatient at this point, "Well let's go. I'm not just gonna sit around and keep talking about it while the enemy is still at large."

Pa looked at the boy and saw so much of his father and his sensei in the boy; he had the determination to never give up, you could very well see look of it in his eyes. It was a damn good thing too because he was going to need it if he wanted to complete something this challenging, "We're right behind ya Naruto-boy!"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't help but notice the glares Manda kept sending him as he got prepared for his first attempt at Sage Mode and at this point he finally had enough and demanded, "What in the hell is your problem?"

Manda just scowled at him and answered with some annoyance in his voice, "How did you earn the right to become a sage before I did? You're nothing but a pathetic, little human who doesn't have the guts to achieve his goals no matter what the means may be."

Kakashi just gave the snake a look that could be very well be recognized as a scowl even under his mask, "And you're just a over grown snake who thinks that your goals are so important he should have the right to kill others to achieve it, when it clearly shows that you're pride and arrogance is getting the better of you."

Manda was pissed at this point and went to strike him, "Why you insolent little…"

Dokebi snapped at him when he sensed the oncoming attack, "Manda, you are to leave this place at once! You clearly show that you can't even simply be trusted enough to sit with us during a task that's as important as this."

Manda hissed at the old sage and slithered away. Dokebi turned to Kakashi, "My apologies, he's been getting worse and worse since the passing of that disgusting fool Orochimaru. I may still have some issues with humans, but even I thought that Orochimaru was insane and sacrifices weren't necessary."

Kakashi shrugged, "Hey, you can only control yourself, not your subordinates."

Dokebi knew that the boy was right, "Too true Kakashi, too true. I've made you a little something for the occasion. However you can only have it if you complete your sage mode."

Dokebi showed him a large liquor bottle; "I made a special batch that you can drink without having any problems occurring to your health. I'd like to have a drink with my fellow sage once this all finished."

Kakashi took some pride in that, but he just bowed to Dokebi and said in calm and almost chipper tone, "It would be my honor Lord Dokebi."

* * *

Tsunade really couldn't think of a time she'd been prouder of her daughter than this moment; Mito was about to accomplish something even she'd never had the balls to do. Sage Mode was something that barely any human on earth could successfully use, let alone complete it, but now here stood her little girl all revved up and ready to go for it. It was really mind blowing to her as to how far she'd come.

Mito was getting herself ready to start her Sage Mode training and heard Sanagu giggling happily, as if she was giddy little school girl, to Teimei about finally getting a sage, "Oh, Mito's gonna be our saving grace and prove that the slugs are something that shouldn't be looked down upon. And that's not even mentioning…"

She rambled on while Teimei listened politely. Sanagu was the most powerful slug in the world, but she still acted like a lady who just loved to talk. Tsunade decided to go over and join in on the conversation with Sanagu, "So Lady Sanagu, what do you think Mito's chances of completing Sage Mode are?"

Sanagu had absolute and complete confidence in her, "She's gonna complete it alright, that much I'm sure of. It might be a couple of days, but I have no doubt she won't fail. Tsunade, you and Jiraiya raised a fine kunoichi."

Tsunade glanced over shoulder toward her daughter and smiled, as the warm memories of her late husband started "flooding" back to her, "Yes, we did."

Mito finished warming up and decided to join the conversation, "Are you guys almost ready for me to start? I really want to get this thing started."

Sanagu couldn't say she blamed her, after all she had anxious for this moment for weeks, "We can start anytime you like; you can begin at the top of that marble pillar whenever you're ready."

Mito looked at it and smirked, "Well it's now or never. I won't fail!"

* * *

Sai wasn't sure he'd ever been in a situation this awkward in his entire life; currently, Kabuto was standing right next to him with a look of agony on his face. It was clear he wanted nothing more than to be granted release from this world, but Danzo had taken special precautions to make certain that couldn't happen. The only real thing he could've done is bite his tongue and bleed out or something along those lines, but Danzo was too careful with that situation as well because he had medics near him at all times to avoid anything like that.

He really didn't know if it was better to end the sense of feeling of being awkward by trying to start up a conversation with Kabuto or just remain still and sit there in silence. Oh hell, Kabuto looked so damn depressed he looked he would take anything, even a little chat, to make relieve some tension, "So Kabuto, how are you doing?"

Kabuto just gave him a glare of "are you serious" at him and muttered sarcastically, "I've been trying to escape from this hell hole for past month and Danzo is keeping me alive only to make it worse. So I'd say, 'I'm having the time of my life just being here.'"

Sai ignored the sarcastic answer, "My apologies, I was simply trying to improve your state with a little conversation."

Kabuto sighed, "Thank you for the concern, but I'm not really sure that by you starting a conversation can change my status at this point."

Sai wasn't sure what to tell him; both of them were in the same boat, "Looks like he's got both of us under the edge of his sword, huh?"

Kabuto chuckled slightly, "I suppose he does."

Sai looked around at all of the ROOT members present in the room; it didn't look like any of them were paying much attention to what they were saying at the moment, "Kabuto, we can't let him get away with all of this."

Kabuto hated Danzo more than almost anyone, but that didn't mean he have a chance to turn the tables on him as well, "Do you have some way to get to him without him killing us or better yet, find out?"

Sai noticed one of the ROOT members had speaking amongst each other and taken notice that they were talking and leaned away from Kabuto. He did his best not to make it look like he was still communicating to Kabuto, but found other means. He suddenly started speaking through taps on the table; after all he knew that while ROOT members had knowledge that he was doing something, he knew that they had no idea what he was actually saying. To Kabuto he was saying, "There's nothing I can do, but I think that there may be something you can do."

Kabuto took notice of this and identified it as Morse code. He responded by just recomposing himself and started his own set of taps, "You have my attention."

Sai had carefully considering his options for some time, "If you could think of some way for us to get in contact with the Sound Five and tell them what Danzo intends to do, I'm relatively certain that they'd come running to stop him."

Kabuto was doing his best to pretend he was still working while tapping at the same time to Sai as well, "And if they did come here, Kami knows it would be an all out blood match between them and ROOT. That would certainly catch the attention of the Hokage and other council members, not to mention the Sandaime."

Sai was glad he got the picture, "And I've got something special in mind that would destroy those documents as well."

Kabuto was more than interested at this point, "Pretend you're drawing and pay attention to me very carefully; I'm about to give you the best way I know of to get a hold of the Sound Five."

Sai had to ask, "How come you didn't tell this to Danzo or the council?"

Kabuto just gave him a quick look, "They didn't ask. Now pay attention because I'm only gonna say this once."

Sai took out his scrolls and watched closely out of the corner of his eye as Kabuto told him what he wanted to know.

* * *

In all three of the animal realms, every person was doing relatively the exact same thing, holding their breaths; the three hopeful sages had all been meditating with an intense amount of focus to try and finish Sage Mode for a little over 10 hours and everyone around them felt like they were about to go nuts waiting for the results. There was no way to tell if it was working until they actually activated it, leaving the spectators with nothing to do but watch.

Naruto's crowd was currently next to the bank of a small pond with an altar near it and of the crowd present, it included all of the toads Naruto knew and, not to mention, Hinata and Neji. Hinata had actually tried to use her Byakugan to see any change within his chakra network, but she had to retort because she wasn't able to get an accurate reading.

Kakashi's didn't have quite as many viewers as Naruto did. Only two snakes were really watching, Dokebi and Kakumei. Konan was keeping a close eye on Kakashi as well with fear deep in her heart, in fact she was anxious at this point. Dokebi was nervous as well, but if anyone was looking in his direction, he didn't show it. He just kept sipping on his drink to keep himself calm and watched closely.

Mito had quite possibly the biggest number viewers of the three groups watching her; her three favorite slugs were watching along with Tsunade, Guy and Lee who had insisted on staying to watch her finish her training, and Kiba had come to visit as well with Akamaru so that he could congratulate his girlfriend in her moment of triumph. Soku was with the group as well, but Tsunade had a tight grip on him. The little pup really didn't understand what was going on and was struggling to get free to so that he could play with his owner.

All three realms were a tense place to be at the moment and one by one their fates were finally going to be revealed.

* * *

No one by the bank would forget the moment that it happened; a surge of power was felt coming from the altar Naruto was meditating on and everyone's eyes widened right to him to see what had happened. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes to reveal that there were now orange rings around his eyes with a black rectangle instead of a normal pupil. Pa screamed, "I'll be damned, the boy finally did it!"

Naruto called from where he was standing, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Hinata ran over and tackled him in a big hug "Naruto-kun, I can't believe it! You're an actual sage!"

Naruto thanked Hinata and saw that everyone else had come over to congratulate him as well; there was one down and two more left.

* * *

Dokebi and the others knew exactly the instant the boy had finished his training. You could feel the rush of power that was flowing out of every pore in his body and echoing through the cave. Kakashi's body had taken on a complete change in his appearance as well, his eyes now had slits for pupils and while his skin was still in a tanish shade, but now he had scales over his body like a snake too. He thought it was pretty badass when he took a look at his hands, "Oh yeah, I definitely could get used to this."

Konan had different opinion than him, "I'm just telling you right now as a warning, if you do decide to stay that way you won't be getting any while you're like that."

Kakashi pouted with a look of annoyance that still looked cute, even under his mask, "Just because I look bad? That's cold."

It wasn't that, "It's not how you look, I'm just not eager to feel scales on my naked body. I also refuse to be having my boyfriend stay in a relatively similar appearance as the Snake Pedophile.""

Kakashi couldn't argue with that one, "Fair point."

Dokebi pulled out the bottle he'd been saving, "Come here boy, it's time for a drink!"

* * *

As soon as Mito's new energy was felt coursing through the Temple of the Slugs, everyone broke out into a massive cry of cheering. Her change had been a little different as from her surrogate brothers; her hair had now grown much longer in length and the skin changed completely white with what looked like blue tattoo line design all over it. Sanagu was shrieking with joy and excitement, "Yes, I knew she could do it. The slugs have got a Sage baby! WOOHOO!"

Tsunade had to fight back tears of joy as she hugged her daughter tightly to her, "I'm so proud of you."

Mito could do the only thing she could think of, hug her back, "Thanks mom, that means a lot to me."

Before long Guy and Lee were congratulating her as well, and others weren't too far behind after them. The Hidden Leaf now had three sages and they couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news and after rigorous training it was time to go home.

* * *

That was a bit of a long chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, I'll be sure to mention you if you do!


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92, time for another lemon! First thought thank you to Frost-Ninja Dragon, CaauweKilla, JohnyGhostFace, Shadow Thundergod, and SPeCTeR-ll7 who've reviewed two chapters in a row and to Skelo, ChakraTank35, and Luis1121 for reviewing Chapter-91 as well. I'm going to be doing a Konan x Kakashi lemon this time, so I hope you've been looking forward to it. I think most of you have been, considering that multiple requests I've had for it. This ones gonna be a little hotter than the last one, so you'd best be ready. After that we'll just going to have them getting ready to leave. Time for Konan to give Kakashi a little bit of congratulations!

* * *

Kakashi laid in his room facing up towards the ceiling with mind still racing at the fact that he was know the first ever human to accomplish something no one else had; become the first Snake Sage. He was so distracted that he almost didn't even notice Konan walking in the room...almost. It was impossible for Kakashi to ignore her, considering the fact of what she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe at the moment; no one could imagine how much of it turned him on. He just calmly replied to her, "Hey Konan-chan, were gonna take a shower or something?"

Konan undid the sash of her robe just enough for it to show off just a little of her ample breasts, "Actually, I came to give a little reward for making sage Kakashi-kun. It's not like I'm going to be able to do it once we get back after all."

Kakashi smirked at this comment, he immediately responded by sitting up to take off his mask and started to remove his clothing. Before long he was wearing nothing at all, "Well I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Konan looked at him with lustful eyes, "This is one present you're definitely going to want."

**Lemon Start**

Konan threw off her robe and showed Kakashi something he never tired of seeing. She was wearing a paper-thin, purple bra with matching panties along with some fishnets that completed the entire look. He could already see her nipples were protruding from her clothing, trying to poke out through the fabric while he panties hugged her making it to where it formed a heart shaped ass perfectly. He leaped for her, intent on grabbing her and making all of his wildest fantasies come true. However, she stopped him short, "Ah ah ah, not so fast. I'm gonna do something a little special for you as a prelude first."

Kakashi's energy slightly deflated at that, but was still content on asking what she meant, "Prelude?"

Konan giggled, "Yes silly, I want to put on little show for you first."

Kakashi was sweating at this point and almost stuttered, but managed to keep his composure, "A show?"

Konan took a few steps back and did something Kakashi hadn't been expecting at all...she started to dance slowly and sensually. She swayed her hips back and forth and ran her hands all over her body. Bringing her hands back up, she grabbed her own chest and squeezed her breasts together, letting out a sexy moan as she did. Kakashi couldn't come to decision for if he found this as heaven or torture.

She then started walking over to him slowly, still swaying her hips in the process, and leaned down close to his face. They could feel each other's breath as they stood in this way and as he was about to go in for a kiss, she turned away and giggled again. She knew he must be having fits in his head at how every time it seems he's gonna have his way, it's immediately turned down. Putting her hands behind her back, she asked him in sly smirk with seductive voice, that she could easily tell was easily sending shivers down his spine, "Do want to see my breasts Kakashi-kun? Do you want me to take off this piece of clothing off?"

Kakashi wanted to be in control, but by the way she kept playing with him, he was coming to his limits. He nodded vigorously, "Yeah, take it off!"

Konan started to undo the straps, but stopped the motion and asked in teasing manner, "Are you sure? You really want to see my nice big tits?"

At this point, Kakashi was past his limit and wanted nothing at this point except exclaim, "Yes, please!"

Konan finally retorted and started in a motion to bring the rest of the clothing, "Well if you feel that strongly about it."

Kakashi watched as the bra finally hit the ground and Konan's prefect firm perky breasts bounced free the last article of clothing. He was getting anxious just looking at her, for her nipples looked even harder without it on. As she bent down to pick up the bra, she made sure her toned butt right in Kakashi face as she did so. He was really having a hard time controlling himself at this point.

Konan decided to really give him a special view by turning around so now her ass was facing, but as she did, she brought her hands closer to her panties. He thought she was finally going to take them off and get right down to business, but instead of grabbing them she slid her hand under them; she really knew how to make a person impatient in short amount of time if you wanted to. Her panties were a thin enough piece of fabric that he could literally see her slide her fingers into her soaking hot pussy. This really seemed to take a full effect of getting his attention when she gasped out in heavy breaths that sent chills to his core, "Oh Kakashi, did you want to help me?"

Kakashi wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just help out with her panties help, after all, he knew she was doing this on purpose just to excite her even more for when they were ready. That all changed when a look appeared on Kakashi's face, almost as if a light bulb turned on into his head; he found the perfect way to turn the tables on her, all he needed to do was just play along until the proper moment. Despite the unnecessary pause for her, she continued to ask him, "So do you want me to eat me out?"

His only reply was to nod in impatient took her hand out of her panties and climbed on top of him while slowly pressing him down flat on the bed. He made it look as if he was going to immediately begin so he could make it look as though she had her completely around his finger; it was working because she just replied, "That'd be lovely, but let's not forget that I'm the one rewarding you here. I think we could work around it though."

Kakashi's little scheme was working and could only internally smirk as he watched as she turned herself around and brought her head down near his crotch, " This'll work perfectly, don't you think Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi pulled her last article of clothing down and got a good view of her tight pink pussy, which he could clearly see now was soaking wet, "Oh I couldn't think of anything better."

Konan was very proud at herself at the sight to see that Kakashi was already hard thanks to her little show. She wasted no time in getting things started, but that didn't mean she still didn't want to have a little fun, as she opened her mouth and started to take in his dick down her throat with relative ease while Kakashi kissed her lower lips and motioned his tongue inside of her. He almost lost it and failed in his own little plan for control when she started to bob her head up and down, "Ah Fuuuccckk! Konan-chan, you're the best."

Konan pulled her head up and gasped for a breath of air as he started to roll his tongue around her clit, "Don't… ah… count yourself out… Oh… just yet… oh shit… you're pretty great yourself."

Konan brought his shaft down all the way to the back of her throat and moaned, but adding a humming sound with to increase the effect of pleasure and once again causing Kakashi to almost to lose his cool. However, he was not going to release before she did and decided that it was now time to really put the full effect of his little scheme into motion to regain control. Besides, Kakashi had something special new in mind that he would surely help. He started focusing his chakra to single point to his tongue and sure enough it started to grow; he really had to be sure to thank Kakumei for teaching him this because from what it sounded like, it was working. Konan's breaths started to become sporadic and had to heavily breath as he continued the motion.

Konan eyes widened at the sudden feeling protruding her now soaked sex and let out a long pleasure filled scream, "Oh Kakashi-kun, what ever the hell you're doing don't stop!"

He wasn't satisfied with only that reaction; after all he had a plan to keep. Kakashi kept going at it as hard as he could, while Konan was slowly building up to the point where she would be releasing soon. Her expression clearly showed a face full of ecstasy as she close to release, but just she about to cum, the wave of pleasure she was receiving a minute ago ceased. Her immediate reaction was to turn her head as she said in a annoyed tone, "What the heck Kakashi-kun, why did you…Ah!" Before she could demand why he stopped he suddenly cut her off by eating her pussy out again.

Her face didn't even to falter a look at him as he continued his assault; as she did, she received a look from Kakashi while still busy with her sex. She had a shocked expression on face as she realized his true intention in his ferocity. His look didn't waver as he still sent a glance that clearly sent a message in his eyes saying "Payback." As the room received a nonstop moaning from the two, Konan suddenly felt herself being close to release again, but sensed as Kakashi kept constant motion of swirling his tongue in her wet sex as he now had of every intention of letting her cum this time. She then felt a wave of pleasure spread all throughout her body as she could only scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kakashi pulled his tongue out of her glistening, wet sex from the sudden rush of pleasure. His face was now covered in her juices and could only smirk from his own sense of accomplishment. She now thought it was time for her own fun, "That was spectacular Kakashi-kun" with some sultry in her voice, "How about I award you for it?"

Konan brought her mouth back to Kakashi's dick and immediately got straight to work. She worked her way down until her nose rested right on his crotch and began to hum again. Who was he kidding, her warm throat felt amazing, causing Kakashi shift around in pleasure, "Damn Konan-chan, that feel amazing. I'm gonna, oh fuck!"

He was cut off from finishing his sentence as increased her speed of going up and down upon his crotch and pretty soon he would be close to his own release. Konan didn't get any warning as a sudden wave of semen filled up her mouth and could only marvel in shock as to how much he was filling her mouth. She coughed for a second, but had no problem swallowing it all. Since this was a reward for him, she had to ask, "So is there any particular position you're interested in?"

Kakashi had something really special he wanted, "How about we…" He brought his head close to hear and only whisper at what he was saying. As Kakashi was telling her what he wanted, she unintentionally had a smirk on her face appear and giggle at the thought of it.

Konan bent down and waved her pussy around, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kakashi didn't answer, but only grab her waist and rushed at her with his member at full strength. Positioning himself right at her soaking wet entrance with the tip slowly entering her vaginal area, Kakashi started to shove himself inside of her. They moaned together as Kakashi kept pounding into her. His hand came down to her D-cup breasts and Kakashi grouped them as best he could. Konan turned her head to where his was and kissed him lovingly. She wrapped her tongue around his and started to move in rhythm with her boyfriend.

It was really quite a sight, Kakashi coming at her from behind, grabbing her massive tits while Konan at flinched him hard. Both of them were having the time of their lives. Kakashi could feel Konan's inner walls tightening around him, making Kakashi even harder.

Konan broke the kiss and told Kakashi, "I'm getting really close!"

Kakashi was close too, "Yeah, so am I!"

Konan screamed, "Cum with me!"

Hearing those words caused Kakashi to waste no time in start fucking her screamed louder, "Oh god, oh fuck yes! Kakashi you're the best! Fuck me harder dammit!"

Kakashi started to go faster and faster as Konan's walls got tighter and tighter. Both of them screamed as they reached their climaxes, "Kakashi-kun/Konan-chan!"

Kakashi panted and pulled out of her, falling back on the bed. Konan was panting too and fell down next to him resting her head unto his chest, "So did you like your reward Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi didn't just like it, "That was the best freaking present I've ever gotten."

Konan gave him a little kiss, "You flatter me."

**Lemon End**

As Kakashi lay with Konan something had been gnawing at him for a while and asked Konan, " So what in the hell gave you the idea for you to just decide on that striptease?"

Konan shrugged, " I just thought it would be a better option to do it now as opposed to having your mother catch us in the act. Plus, I've been planning on doing this to you for a while anyway.

Kakashi had to admit, it did seem a more logical option to try something her than as opposed to at home, "Fair point."

Before long they drifted off to sleep with Konan resting her head on his chest. They had a deadline to go home tomorrow, which meant they were going to need plenty of sleep to meet up with everyone tomorrow; the good thing for them was they'd just gotten the perfect sleeping medicine.

* * *

While Pa was reluctant to admit, it actually pained him to see Naruto leave; it only seemed like it was yesterday that he just arrived. For he and the entire population of toads had really grown fond of having him around for he made things really entertaining. Still, they all knew the boy had to go home and join the rest of his family and friends; after all, he missed them all so dearly.

But back to our number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto was currently sleeping until he was woken up to the sound of Ma and Pa arguing, "Dangit woman, I'm telling you that summoning seal isn't going to be strong enough to send all three of them home."

Ma groaned, "Come on Pa, you said it yourself that 'We don't need a strong summoning seal this time to send them back this time.'"

Pa yelled, "You misunderstood what I said. I said, 'It didn't have to be quite as strong,' but this doesn't seem to be the case. The seal is barely going to be able to get two people to the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto lightly chuckled to himself as he continued to listen; he really wasn't sure if he was going to miss the way these two argued or not. Seeing as how he'd heard enough from what these two were saying, he decided to become the peacemaker between the twos' argument; odds are he'd at least get a good laugh out of it.

As Naruto walked over to where the two were sitting, they took notice of it and became silent so that Naruto could get a look at the seal and his own opinion. While he may not be an expert seal master like his father was, it didn't mean he knew nothing about them. As looked over at the seal, he sighed, "Ma, if you try use this to get to the Leaf, we're not even gonna get half way."

Pa tried to hold back laugh as seeing how Naruto agreed with while Ma just raised up her hands in defeat, "Fine! Do whatever you want because apparently I know nothing about how seals operate."

Pa now gave Naruto a look of desperation, which startled him a little. If anyone were to look at Pa's face, they would say it a look with much pleading in his eyes, but regardless it still looked amusing. He then said "She only seems to listen to me when you back me up...please don't leave."

* * *

As for Mito, she was currently she was sleeping in room in order to prepare her mother and her for the journey back to the Leaf. Mito woke up to the sight of Soku laying on her belly and snoring contently; it made her giggle to see that something as rambunctious as her puppy to always be sleeping soundly without a care in the world. As she started to move out of bed, she did her best to pick him up without waking him and went to go her mother. She found her sitting and Sanagu chatting, "Are you sure you won't reconsider? I'd love to have two sages, it's still never too late."

Tsunade chuckled at the slug's enthusiasm, it never did seem fade at to how she could always try interest you in some way, "Sorry Lady Sanagu, but I'm not interested in becoming a sage. I'd just prefer to be a regular medic-nin and besides, I don't think I'd be anywhere near my daughter's level."

Sanagu pouted, "Well I guess that's just the way it goes; you win some and you lose some. So you're going to all be leaving by tomorrow?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yup, while thankfully we did get the chance to relax before things before leaving, but once we return, Kami knows how hectic it'll be trying to track down the Akatsuki."

Sanagu had a big question that been on her mind for quite some time, "I know you said you thought that Naruto would likely want to face Pain, but don't you think that Mito is would chase after him want as well?"

Tsunade had thought about that and could only come to one conclusion, "To be honest, I have considered that as a possibility, but I don't know; I think she would definitely want to, but I'm not sure if she'd actually be willing to do it though."

Mito stayed silent as she was listening carefully to the conversation. Unknown to both them, particularly her mother, she'd been debating this very thing for the past two months; she wanted with every fiber of her being to go and stop this guy and take revenge for taking her father, but she knew her mother would look down on it. She knew that she was going to have to make her decision very soon though because even if she didn't go after Pain, she knew Naruto certainly would. It would definitely a tough choice to make, but as the saying goes, "Time waits for no one" and with all the reason behind it, she came to her decision.

She was now walking in the room with her mother and the great Slug sage, as she did she interrupted the conversation between the to only to say, "I'm not going after Pain. I know it's not what Dad would want me to do and after all, you both taught me better than that; it would only be viewed as another route to get revenge. Besides there are more important matters to attend to than take revenge; specifically, it's stopping Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki from capturing the rest of the Tailed Beast for whatever ill purposes they're using them for.

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that and again how proud of you for being in pursuit of any desire for revenge."

After that they spent the next few hours talking about what would change once they got back. It had really brightened her mood to know just how Mito gone and would continue to go.

* * *

That's it for today, see you all tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review, I'll be sure to mention everyone who does.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93, now everyone shall return to the hidden thanks to the hidden Leaf. Thanks to CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod, who've review for three straight chapters, seriously you guys are champs and I can't possibly thank you enough. Also a thanks to Bamboo Bose, SlaveofManyMasterofOne, and Hoytti for review on chapter 92 as well. I'm just 6 shy of making the 600 mark so if please be sure to review today. This chapter is gonna be a set up for a few things so you might want to pay attention. I'll be checking in with Sai and Kabuto's plan as well, which I know everybody's interested in. Seriously, I've never seen someone as hated as Danzo seems to be. It's downright mind boggling how much people want this guy to be killed off in some kind of horrible way. Which is exactly why I've got something fun planned for him. That's enough talk, time to get started.

* * *

The whole gang had gathered around the intended destination to finally see Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito return for the first time in months. Word had spread around since yesterday that they had completed their Sage Training, much to Obito's and everyone else's excitement and they weren't the only ones; the council hadn't this ecstatic of news like this since the end of the Third Great Ninja War. Having three sages of legendary animal summoning contracts being apart of the Leaf Village was a feat itself that barely any other major nation could topple. For the Hidden Leaf could itself a powerful array of shinobi; not to mention that one of the sages was a freaking jinchuriki and had another tailed beast to top that. Hell, it was also impressive knowing that there were two living Kages and damn Sannin. It appeared that the Hidden Leaf wasn't just getting strong, they might as well be considered worthy of the fact that they stemmed from two of the most famous shinobis whoever existed; and it seemed they were just reaching to what the peak of their strength contained.

Speaking of the Hidden Leaf, all of the Rookie Twelve and their sensei's, minus the three arriving through the seal and Jiraya, were present at the Main gate waiting for their comrades for Obito to activate that linked between the two separate locations; the only one who wasn't present at the Main gate, that wasn't dead or on the opposite side of the seal, was Sai. The seals were designed so that when chakra was added to them, they could travel between from one place to another.

As Obito approached the seal, he turned his head back to the crowd of people eagerly awaiting their friends' arrival. He could clearly see that look in their eyes said that they all anxious to see them after so long, and to how far they've come. Knowing he wasted enough time as it was, he could only ask one last question to everyone before activating the seal, "Is everybody ready?"

Shikamaru looked as lazy as ever and could only shrug an answer, "I could use a nap before they get here; I'm feeling kind of tired."

Obito sighed and rolled his eye while just thinking to himself is there ever a time when this kid ever not lazy, "Anybody actually need anything important?" No one responded, "Then I'm going to start the process."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Obito channeled as much chakra as he needed into his hands and then slammed them onto the first seal. As smoke rose from the scroll, three silhouettes could be seen in the smoke. Once it was cleared, the silhouettes now showed a figure that could be now recognized as Naruto, who was standing next to the two Hyuuga's with a big grin on his face, "Start up the party because I am back!"

As soon as they the appeared, everyone couldn't stop himself or herself from bursting out laughing; seeing as how their blonde haired comrade never changed. Fu was the first to recover from the humorous introduction by shaking her head sided-to-side, "It's good to have you back Naruto; things were different without you around."

Naruto smiled and nodded back to his green haired companion, "It's good to be back Fu."

Hinata and Neji walked along side Naruto, before taking note of the people around them, "So we're the first ones to be summoned huh? Well then let's not keep the others waiting too long. Come on!"

Obito could only smile as his mind was filled with memories of happiness flooding back to him; from the time his parents adopted him under their own care, to where Naruto was born, and until finally of him leaving off to train. There were so much of his parents in him to make feel a sense of nostalgia as well. Before long, Obito started the procedure for another scroll as he was thinking the same thing Naruto was, "It would be my pleasure."

He came up to the second scroll and again focus his chakra as it channeled into his hands chakra; slamming his hands on the scroll in repeating the process, only this time when the smoke cleared, two figures showed what to be a Kakashi and Konan. Who were standing there as the smoke was continuing to clear up, "Alright, I'm back and ready to kick some ass."

Konan stood next to him and sighed, "I thought we both agreed you wouldn't say that first thing you got back."

Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head, "Technically, I said, 'I'd think about it.'"

Rin was the first one to take action by rushing over to her son's position and grabbing him into a fierce hug, "It's good to see you again sweetie. Did you enjoy your little trip?"

Kakashi shot Konan a quick side-glance, "Oh I enjoyed it alright; I enjoyed every last little detail about it."

Rin noticed their glances at one another, but knew it probably best if she said nothing about it. She was Kakashi's age once after all and had an idea of what was going through his mind.

Rin wasn't the only person enthusiastic to see Kakashi back, Obito was happy to see his son as well. He made a little a joke about it too, "So you're a sage huh? That's pretty cool, but it's meaningless in terms of being within the village borders, especially since I still outrank you."

Kakashi knew that his dad was screwing him and thought it just would best to laugh along with him, "Yeah, but I out rank almost everybody else; heck, I even out rank Anko-sensei now."

Anko heard the smart-alecky remark and could be heard yelling from the crowd, "Son of a bitch!"

As Kakashi turned his head, he saw Naruto and nodded to him, "Hey man, how's it going?"

Naruto gave a quick response by walking over to him and gave the man a quick hug, "Pretty damn good, how about you?"

Kakashi hugged him back, "I can't complain, besides nobody would listen if I did."

Naruto smirked, "You've damn right about that. Hey Uncle Obito, I think Mito's been waiting long enough and would agree if she could."

Obito figured that Naruto was probably right and was sure that Mito was impatient to why it was taking so damn long. He repeated the process for the seal one last time and as the smoke cleared, the last five remaining people were reunited with their peers. Just when Mito was about to say something, Lee screamed out in joy, "Yosh! We have returned so let our flames of youth howl even louder than when before we left."

Whatever energy was with Mito was now all suddenly deflated from her body. She could look at her mother, "Can I get this one?"

Tsunade smirked, "Yup, make me proud."

Mito turned around and smacked Lee over that head (i.e. like Gibbs from NCIS), "Calm the fuck down Lee, we haven't been here for at least a minute and you're already overreacting!"

Obito chuckled, "Looks like you've been more like your mother than before you left."

Mito watched as Lee rubbed his head in pain, "Clearly there is no better teacher in the world when it comes to bashing people on the head."

Just as her friends were about to ask Mito a question, a bark arouse from her hair. The group looked at her quizzically, then Shikamaru pointed to her head, "Um, did your hair always do that?"

Mito pulled Soku off of her head and smiled, "Sorry, he likes sleeping on the top of my head and can mistaken as my hair because they're the same color."

Naruto saw the whole group was together again, "The gangs all here so we might as well celebrate about it; what do you guys wanna do?"

Choji had something already intended, "I took the liberty of reserving one of my clan's restaurants so we could all sit down and get a bite to eat as a reunion. We've all been so damn busy lately that thinking a nice relaxing lunch would be perfect. Plus, I've got a surprise for you guys."

* * *

It had been at least a week since Kabuto had told Sai how to contact the Sound Five and could only pray to Kami nothing had gone wrong because he hadn't spoken to him in at least a week since their last. He'd been so worried that he felt like he was on the brink of going to go insane if he didn't get to talk to him soon. Thankfully, Danzo's voice was able to distract from his troubling thoughts at what he said had specifically caught his attention, "It's about damn time you got here Sai, while I don't need to know what was so important enough to keep me waiting, I'll get straight to the point in saying I've a got a mission for you."

Sai stared at the bandaged man with loathing in his eyes, "I've been here the same time as I do every week Danzo, don't start bitching at me."

Danzo couldn't help but think how lucky Sai was vital to his work or he wouldn't be getting away with speaking to him in such a disrespectful manner like that. Danzo started to speak about what the mission was going to cover, "I've got some stragglers who seem to think they're allowed to be able to break away from ROOT without any consequences. I need you to show them the error of their ways and send a clear 'message' to them; as long as it's completed within two weeks, I don't really care what specific type of method you use.

Sai almost told him no on the spot, but then remembered the real purpose he came here, "Alright Danzo, I'll get right to it. I've just a got a few things I've got to gather up around here first so I can be properly prepared."

Danzo was glad to see he wasn't fighting this anymore and thought the boy was finally starting to accept the reality of his situation; however, it was opposite, he had actually no idea at coup that was being staged between two unlikely allies. As the boy walked over to the desk Kabuto was at, he made it look like he was looking for something on the desk. Sai started up the Morse code again, "I got the message out to the Sound Five. To avoid any suspicion, I made it look like you were the one who sent it; they're much more likely to trust you than me."

Kabuto grinned at hearing that, but kept his composure and just tapped back, "Good move. Are they going to be here before a fortnight has passed? I don't want you to have to get blood on your hands."

Sai could see Danzo was starting to get suspicious; unlike the ROOT members where they almost knew nothing on how to translate Morse code, Danzo was a different story. So he just quickly tapped out, "They'll be here. I've gotta go before a certain someone is aware, good luck."

Kabuto had to fight back a gleeful smirk as Sai pretended like he'd found what he was looking for on the desk and went to leave Danzo's base; their plan was turning out perfectly and the best part was that the old war hawk was oblivious to the fact that the Gates of Hell were about to be opened and everyone around him was just itching to throw him inside. There was really no other way to put it; he was fucked.

* * *

The Akimichi restaurant that Choji was taking them to had taken in account to the fact that they were going to serve a great number of people and had to prepare specific dishes for specific people. Naruto's endless hunger for the food was well known throughout the Land of Fire and they weren't gonna take any chances on running out; however, nothing had prepared them for the special guests Choji had coming to eat with them as well.

As the group walked in, Naruto got surprise at who he was now looking at entering the restaurant and coming to visit, "Gaara, what in the hell are you doing here? While I'm not pleased at seeing you here, I thought you were made the Kazekage? Holy crap, is that Temari and Kankuro too?"

The redhead stood up and said hello to the group along with his siblings, "What can I say, I needed a break. Being a Kage is not all fighting heroic battles against enemy forces."

Obito knew exactly at how Gaara was feeling, "You have no idea; when I first took the position as Hokage, I thought I was going to be having to fight in every waking moment of my life, but I've actually just got enough paperwork to drown in the office."

Fu was happy to see her fellow jinchuriki once again and could only greet in a friendly manner, "About time I saw my favorite Tanuki container again. Have you been slacking off on your Tailed Beast Training?"

Gaara's just chuckled at his fellow green haired jinchuriki's joking manner, "I'm the Kazekage Fu, I've got to keep myself as strong as possible. That means I can't slack even a little bit."

Fu had a sly smirk present on her face now, "Even when Sakura comes to visit you?"

While Gaara did turn a little red, he quickly calmed right back down and said, "I train when Sakura comes about as much as you train when Shino's around."

Fu was glad to see he still had a sense of humor, "Fair point Sandman."

Shikamaru was actually glad to see his girlfriend, "Hey Temari-chan, how come you didn't tell me you were coming? It would've been troublesome, but I would have at least tried to get you something."

Temari had to be honest with her boyfriend, "Lazy-boy, I love you, but when it comes to giving gifts you're just as lazy as you are with everything else."

Shikamaru was about to comment something against her before closing his mouth shut at knowing she was right, "Yeah, but the fact that I'm willing to be active about it must mean something right?"

Temari walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him, "From you, it means a lot."

Kankuro was already in conversation with Tenten, "It's been way too long since we've gotten together."

Tenten licked her lips, "Oh yeah, too damn long."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and turned to whisper to Temari, "Do those two have an off switch?"

Temari motioned to Gaara and Sakura who were kissing like mad, "Must run in the family."

Sakura heard that and jumped a little. She pulled away from Gaara laughing nervously, "Hehe...It's really nice to see you again Gaara-kun."

Gaara was blushing, "Good to see you as well Sakura-chan."

Obito, who had known they were coming as he had approved of the visit, was now beginning to talk to Choji, "Don't count yourself out, I got special visitor for you too."

Choji gulped and asked, "Who is it?"

A girls voice came from behind him, "Who do you think it is? I've missed you my big old teddy bear. Wow I love this new hair you've gotten; it's very long and makes you look handsome."

Choji was stunned when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and got a blast from the past as he saw that Kurotsuchi was standing behind him. She wasn't kidding about liking his new hair, which was now long and spiky. He was shaking nervously, but did his best to keep his cool, "Hey Kurotsuchi-chan, what are you doing here?"

Kurotsuchi wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, your Hokage was able to work out a compromise with the Old man and the elders from my village so I could come and see you. I really missed you ya know? The guys back at the Hidden Rock are all a bunch of assholes.

Choji noticed she had started to lean in closer, "Is that so?"

Kurotsuchi's face got even closer and brought her voice down to a whisper, "They really made me regret not doing anything while was here?"

Choji got the idea, "Well if you really did regret it."

Kurotsuchi was done waiting, "Enough talk Choji-kun."

She finally closed the gap in between their lips and Choji's eyes rolled in to the back of his head. Shikamaru was smiling in the background, "It's about damn time."

* * *

Ending on happy note in this one. Thanks for reading and please review.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94, let's get Danzo's comeuppance started! Let's give a huge thanks to CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod, who've review four freaking times in a row! That's just awesome! Bamboo Bose and SlaveofManyMasterofOne have review twice and row so let's give them some love too. Last but not least, thank you to Skelo for reviewing twice in a row and mundanebeast and YamiChaos27 for also reviewing chapter 93. I've been crazily eager to do this chapter, especially after seeing the way you guys have been wanting for it. I honestly think Danzo just might be the most genuinely universally hated character in all of the world of Naruto. It's gotta be just the heartless way he treats everybody and then claims he's doing what's right. People like that make it impossible for those who are actually trying help someone. Lucky for us, his pain begins now! Let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Danzo wasn't sure if he should be nervous at the moment. Everything around him just seemed to be going far too well, which just didn't happen in the ninja world. Kabuto was no longer trying to escape from his clutches, Sai had actually willing to go on the assasination mission he'd been assigned, and the notes Sai had given him were beyond helpful in figuring out some new things about the ROOT members bloodlines. He hadn't had any major problems in almost a week, nothing but smooth sailing. Perhaps he was just being paranoid? Things might have just finally been coming together for ROOT.

It would be far too late before he realized just how wrong he was about that. What he didn't know is that before the day was out his entire world would fall out from under him in just a matter of hours. The Sound Five had gotten the message that they thought was from Kabuto three days ago and they hadn't been happy when the found out the truth.

_Flashback_

_Tayuya's shook with anger as she read the scroll, "Those motherfucking worthless piece of shit sonsabitches think that they can rob our master of his work and not even pay for it? Danzo was one of Lord Orochimaru's strongest supporters and now he's just gonna steal his notes like it's not a big deal! When I find that dick Danzo I'm gonna rip his damn head off!"_

_Jirobo would usually tell he not to swear, but he was just as angry as she was, "It was my honor to help Lord Orochimaru make those notes. They shall not fall into the wrong hands."_

_Kidomaru was watching his spider crawl up his arm with an angry look on his face, "Maybe he'd make a good meal for my spiders. He's a little dried out though, maybe be like eating a raisin for them."_

_Sakon asked their ill leader, "Think you'd be able to make a trip to the hidden Leaf Kimimaro?"_

_Kimimaro did his best to stand up, "I can make it. I've kept myself alive all these years with those damn experiments so that I could make someone pay for Lord Orochimaru's death. Danzo was supposed to be his ally and yet he lead him right into his death. He's going to get what's coming to him."_

_Sakon figured that be his answer. Kimimaro had kept himself alive when everyone thought he was going to die though pure will power and using whatever leftovers of Orochimaru's he could find so that he could one day get vengeance on those he felt deserved it. There was no way he was gonna pass up getting a shot at Danzo. He left to go and find some of the other Sound ninja's, mainly their two rising start's Jugo and Suigetsu. If they were going to fight ROOT, they'd need all the help they would get._

_Flashback End_

Yes, Danzo circle of betrayal and destruction had finally come full circle right back to him. All the friends he'd made were gone and he had no favors left to call in. Truly Danzo had burned all of his bridges. He was about to find out just how much damage he'd really done to this world.

* * *

The lunch at the Akimichi restaurant was still going strong an hour later and it wasn't just Naruto who didn't seem to wanna stop eating. Hinata must have destroyed an entire batch of cinnamon buns at this point, Kakashi had so much Dango it looked like his stomach was gonna explode, Mito was ripping into an entire rivers worth of fish, and that wasn't even mentioning everything the others had eaten. It wasn't entirely their fault that they couldn't stop eating, the food was absolutely delicious. The Akimichi's were damn good cooks, not that it surprised anyone. Everyone was already hungry, so the great food was just fuel to the fire.

Although, great food was even better when you had a nice conversation to go with it. The thing everyone want to know about was of course Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito's training. Everyone couldn't believe just how much training Mito had done with Guy and Lee. That was something only Guy and Lee were crazy enough to do. Even more shocking was when they heard about the way Manda snapped at Kakashi and even went to so far as to try to attack him. They knew that snake was crazy, but to actually go so far as to attack someone on your contract in cold blood was just ridiculous. Of course the highlight of the conversation was Naruto's Rasenshuriken training. Rin nearly reached over the table and beat the crap out of him when he told her about his little conversation with Kurama, but were really happy he'd managed to finally complete the Rasengan. Most people, including Jiraiya, had just assumed that was impossible.

Fu had to ask, "Do you think maybe I could get the seven tails to work with me like that?"

Naruto didn't see why not, "If you go by the same approach I did the I'm sure you could. Just talk to her like she's a human being."

Fu felt a little guilty for not thinking of that before, "I guess that's actually a pretty good idea."

Gaara piped in, "I don't think that'll work with Shukaku. That Tanuki's out of it's everloving mind."

Naruto couldn't argue with that one, "Yeah, I guess even tailed beasts have their crazy ones."

It had been a lovely meal all in all and was the perfect way for everyone to unwind. Pity it had to end so quickly after it started. An assistant came barging through the door, "Sir, there's some kind of fighting breaking out on the outskirts of the village. There's a bunch of Sound ninja in the fight too!"

Obito didn't need to know anything else. If the Sound ninjas were here trouble was afoot, "Come on everybody, I don't know what in the hell's going on but I'm not waiting to find out."

Naruto was grinning. The last time something like this had happened they all had to hang back and let Obito handle it. This time they were strong enough to actually fight alongside him. Four years really had changed things, but one thing always stayed the same. The hidden Leaf ninjas were gonna kick some ass!

* * *

Danzo could feel the rumble of the battles beneath his feet and power of the dark chakra coursing through every corridor of his base as ran to find out what in the hell was going on. He'd heard some kind of explosion right before the everything start to go down. One of his highest up member, Torune, was running beside him, "Is this some kind of attack on ROOT and if so who initiated it?"

Torune didn't have all of the information himself, "It's what's left of the hidden Sound Sir. We don't know if they're out to get us or just want Kabuto back but it's clear they aren't leaving until they get what they want or we kill all of them."

Danzo scoffed, "You know exactly which one we'll be going for. Anybody of particular power with them?"

Torune knew he wasn't going to believe him, "Well it's the Sound Five and a bunch of other Sound ninjas, including the one we all thought was going to be dead by now Kimimaro. Although from what I saw this is going to be his last fight."

Danzo was about to call him the liar but once he got above the surface of his base all he saw was carnage and destruction. His men's corpses surround him, some with bones stuck through their chest, others covered in web, and even some just torn to unrecognizable pieces.

Danzo felt fear for the first time in years, "Well this isn't good."

A redhead girl screamed at him, "Well ya don't fucking say!"

Kimimaro stopped the moment he saw Danzo enter the scene. He already had blood coming from his mouth due to his poor health. This was definitely going to be his last fight, but frankly he didn't care as long as he took out Danzo, "You betrayed my master in every sense of the word! For that I will make you pay!"

Danzo wasn't going to show any fear, "You can try, but I'm no slouch."

Sakon rolled his eyes, "That's awful big talk from a one eyed old man."

Danzo gave the darkest chuckle that he could, "Oh, I have far more than just one eye. Trust me, you don't want to see what they can do."

While this argument was ensuing, Sai and Kabuto were watching from the distance in a tree. They'd escaped during all of the confusion, "Did you get the documents?"

Sai pulled them out, "Yes, these are all of the notes he's stolen from Orochimaru."

Kabuto looked at his old master's work and got ready to do what needed to be done. He took out a match and prepared to light up the unholy scrolls. Striking the match, Kabuto held it over and scrolls. Just as he was about to toss it on them Sai screamed and pushed him out of the way, "Kabuto, move!"

Kabuto and Sai fell from the tree just in time for Kabuto to see an arrow made of Kidomaru's hard spider silk hit inched from where his heart would have been. They didn't have time to grab the scrolls before Kidomaru grabbed them with his webs, "So this is Lord Orochimaru's old notes huh? Care to explain why you were trying to destroy them Kabuto?"

Kabuto tried to reason with him, "Come on Kidomaru, those scroll are going to do nothing but cause even more destruction than they already have. We've got to destroy them.

Kidomaru didn't care, "This is the work of Lord Orochimaru and it's even got part of my flesh and blood in it. If you think I'm going to destroy it you're crazy."

Kabuto stood up and growled, "You know you could never take me Kidomaru."

Kidomaru made some hand seals and placed his hand on a nearby tree. A small spider appeared and Kidomaru gave it the bundle of scroll encased in his web, "Get this somewhere safe little buddy. I've gotta hold Mr. Traitor here off for a while."

The spider jumped away and Kabuto told Sai, "Chase after it, I'll handle Kidomaru!"

Sai had faith Kabuto could take care of himself so he ran to go and get the spider. Kidomaru wanted to stop him but Kabuto was already jumping towards him with his chakra scalps at full power. He was starting to worry he'd made a huge mistake this time.

* * *

When Obito and everyone arrived on scene they were in complete and utter awe at what they were seeing. It was quite literally a blood bath as the usually green grass fields of the Leaf were now dyed a deep crimson. Obito recognized that everyone who wasn't a sound ninja was someone they'd busted for joining ROOT. With Danzo there it didn't take long for Obito to see what was going on, "Danzo you son of a bitch, this is the last straw! You've brought the Sound right to our doorstep and I'm not letting this one slide. I'm talking you out here and now! Everybody scatter and try to get a hold on the situation, but leave Danzo to me!"

Kimimaro wasn't giving up his prize, "If you want to kill Danzo you'll have to kill me first. He's mine to finish!"

Obito activated his Sharingan, "Then so be it!"

Kakashi stepped in, "You just handle Danzo, I'll handle the bone guy. Time to show him what an actual snake master could do."

Kimimaro snapped at hearing that, "How dare you! You'll pay for saying that about Lord Orochimaru!"

A second great battle between the Sound and Leaf was underway, only this time there was three sides with ROOT in the fight as well. This was gonna be one for the history books.

* * *

Cliffhanger, yeah! Thanks for reading and please review.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95, the shit has officially hit the fan. A HUGE thanks to CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod for reveiwing five chapter in a row, I wish I could give you guys more thanks than just a shout out you're so awesome and the same goes to Bamboo Bose for reviewing three times in a row, beisenman1892 for review twice in a row and princessbinas and Avatar Percy of the Watertribe for review on chapter 94. I'm guessing you've already figured out it's gonna take more than just one chapter to cover a battle this big. I've got the start of the Mito vs Sakon, Naruto vs Jugo, Sasuke vs Suigetsu, Kabuto vs Kidomaru, and Kakashi vs Kimimaro fights. Sorry, but the Obito vs Dazon fight is gonna get its own chapter so youll habe to wait for it. I'll mention some other fights as well but we won't actually get to see those ones. All of that in just a few chapters, I've got my work cut out for me. Still though, I wouldn't have it any other way. The more challenging the chapter to right, the more it forces me to write something great.

* * *

The fight entire clearing was filled with sounds of metal clashing together and all kind of different jutsus being used. Most of the rookie twelve had gotten stuck taking out the hidden Sounds grunts, but some of them had teamed up to take out the the most fricesome the Sound had to offer. Temari and Shikamaru were talking on the foul mouthed genjutsu user Tayuya, Choji had teamed up with his new flame Kurotsuchi to handle the massive ball of anger that was Jirobo, Kidomaru was still busy with Kabuto, Mito was taking on freaky little creep known as Sakon, and of course Kimimaro was talking on Kakashi as payback for the way he'd badmouthed Orochimaru. Naruto was in the middle of fight with some red haired psycho who called himself Jugo and Sasuke was fighting his partner Suigetsu. However, easily the most interesting of the fight had be the battle that waging between Danzo and Obito, both of them were Kage level ninjas with plenty of tricks up their sleeves after all. It was impressive just the pure amount of raw power you could feel surging through the area and it just went to show how incredible this battle really was.

* * *

Naruto and Jugo were probably the ones causing the most destruction out of any of the other. The blonde had chosen to fight Jugo when he saw how much damage he was doing and his complete disregard for human life. While he didn't want to seem cocky, Naruto knew he was one of the strongest people there. It was gonna take someone powerful to contain this guy and Naruto wasn't going to risk one of his friends getting hurt.

Jugo clearly didn't think much of Naruto, "Why are they sending a little whelp like you to come and fight me? I'm raw unkempt power, I'll pound someone like you into the dust without think twice about it."

Naruto rolled his eyes at how arrogant he was, "Brute strength isn't everything big fella. I think it's time you got a good old fashion ass kicking."

Jugo clenched his fist and Naruto watched as it grew and transformed into some kind of black mass and continued to do so until it reached all the way to his elbow. Something even stranger happened when some kind of blue flame appeared out his elbow. It was like his arm changed into some kind of living mechanical arm, "Time for you to see just how powerful I really am! Let's see how you handle this you little shit!"

Jugo's body was propelled by whatever kind of flame was coming from his arm and was charging straight at Naruto. There wasn't even the slightest amount of time to get out of the way so Naruto reverted to a more forceful tactic. He charged as Rasengan in his hand but gave it more power than just a normal one.

He shoved the Massive Rasengan, which was three times as big as his usual one, righting into Jugo's fast approaching fist, "Massive Rasengan!"

The two great forces hit and shook the entire ground when they did. Both of them flew back but stood up relatively unharmed. Jugo was grinning when he looked back at Naruto, "Now that was power! You're finally gonna give me the challenge I've been looking for!"

Naruto just shook his head, "You really are bat crap crazy aren't you?"

* * *

Kidomaru couldn't help but think he just might have been the dumbest person alive for choosing to fight Kabuto one on one. He knew how powerful he was since he had to work with so many times. To be honest he might have been one of the few people who could've succeed Lord Orochimaru.

Kidomaru brought some more silk to his mouth spit it at Kabuto, who simply used his chakra scalp to slice it in mid air, "Come on now Kidomaru, I expected better out of you."

Kidomaru swore ender his breath, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this so soon into the fight, but it doesn't look like you've given me no choice."

Kabuto knew exactly what was happening as he watched Kidomaru's skin become covered in what looked like tattoos all over his body. Looks like it was time to take things up a notch, "Activating your first level of the curse seal huh? Fine, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that if you wanna beat me."

Kidomaru's cheeks puffed out and he started to chew. He opened his mouth and launched dozens of knives made from his hardened spider silk and Kabuto. Kabuto narrowly avoided the raining death and jumped over to the branch Kidomaru was on to take a slash at him. As soon as the scalpel hit Kidomaru's skin Kabuto could feel that he was getting more resistance than he usually would, his scalpel didn't slice through like it should have that is. It got far enough to make the human spider bleed a little bit but not nearly as much as he would've wanted it to before Kidomaru took a swing at him.

Lucky for Kabuto, he knew everything about Kidomaru's style, "I'd almost forgotten about your little trick. You can secret webbing from every pore in your body and hard it as armor."

Kidomaru was starting to think he could do this, "Starting to get nervous eh?"

Kabuto smirked, "Not even a little bit."

* * *

Suigetsu hadn't expect to find anyone decent with the sword in the hidden Leaf, but this Sasuke guy really seemed to know what he was doing. The young swordsman of the Sound had wielded Ekiburo, a blade he'd been forced to acquire while in the hidden Sound as he'd been completely unable to find one of the Seven Great Ninja Swords as he had no idea where they were. Ekiburo was a large scale Dadao and was still a beautifully crafted blade.

Sasuke had been using what had become his pride and joy over the past few months, Tesho, his personal Chokuto blade. This sword was fantastically crafted from chakra special chakra metal that allowed Sasuke to channel his lighting though the blade with ease. He'd been using his Sharingan to study how the blade was use intensely since he'd gotten it and was getting rather skilled with it.

They had been clashing and deflecting one another's blows for quite some time and Sasuke had been slowly gaining ground. In the beginning it was Suigetsu who had the upper hand but before long Sasuke's Sharingan discovered the patterns in his style and abused them like crazy. Suigetsu was getting rather frustrated, "You call yourself a swordsman? If it wasn't for those damn eyes of yours you wouldn't stand a chance!"

Sasuke scoffed, "We're ninjas. We've gotta use every tool at our disposal to win. Stop complain and figure something out if you wanna win."

Suigetsu's eye twitched, "So that's the way you wanna play it eh? Fine then!"

Suigetsu charged Sasuke again and the Uchiha brought his blade up to block him. Sasuke was getting really tired of this guy, so he decided to go for something special. His blade began to send out little sparks and lighting coursed through Tesho and into Ekiburo. The lighting went though the blade and straight into Suigetsu.

He screamed in pain and Sasuke was about to try and finish him off when Suigetsu did something Sasuke didn't even know was possible. His body turned completely into water and his sword disappeared with him. The water charged at him and Sasuke step to the side to avoid being hit. However, much to his shock, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Before he knew what had happened, the Dadao had emerged from the water and given him a decently slice to his side.

Suigetsu turned solid again and began to chuckled, "That smell on you, it's very familiar. You're dating that little tease Karin aren't you?"

Sasuke was getting angry, "First you cut me then you talk crap about my girlfriend? You are one dead motherfucker!"

Suigetsu raised Ekiburo back into a fighting position, "Bring it on!"

* * *

Sakon was easily taking the most damage of the Sound Five as Mito was currently kicking the everliving shit out of him. Mito's raw strength was on par with if not greater than her mothers now and Sakon was an extremely defensive fighter. Problem was, he didn't have anything even remotely strong enough to withstand Mito's heavy hit and she wasn't even at half strength yet.

Mito tried to listen as Sakon screamed to himself, "I know I'm getting my ass kicked, just shut up and let me think!"

Mtio was wondering he she'd hit this guy over head to hard or something, "Are you gonna fight or did you wanna talk with your imaginary friend some more?"

Sakon snapped his head up at her, "Screw you! When this is all over you're going to be begging us for mercy!"

Mito mumbled to himself, "This is guy is bonkers."

Sakon scowled, "I heard that!"

Mtio watched as Sakon's skin became covered in black tattoo looking marks and he charged at her. The moment Sakon got to her, she shoved her fist into his gut. She was almost certain this was a fight she'd already won when she felt four hands grab her arms. When she looked down Sakon now had four arms and all of them were linked to hers.

Mito didn't know what to make of this, "What in the hell?"

She didn't have much more time to think on it as Sakon grew a third leg and gave her a hard kick in her abdomen. Sakon tried to use his four arms throw her across the field she had already regained her composure and gotten her arm back, jumping away from the four armed creep.

Sakon was glad to see that he was finally getting somewhere, "Well well Ukon, maybe we can take care of this girl after all."

Mito's eyes widened as Sakon grew another head, "Yeah, after I helped you."

This wasn't just getting kind of strange, it was full blown weird. She was gonna have to figure out what was going on here before she could end this fight.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't help but admit, this Kimimaro guy was damn good. If this was him when was sick then Kakashi didn't want to see him at this strongest. He could produce bones right out of his body and shape them into various weapons of his own design. To say that was a dangerous power would be an understatement.

Kimimaro began to grow more bones from his fingertips. They shot out at Kalashi like little bullets who had channel chakra in his legs just to jump back far enough to avoid them. Once he was in the clear, Kakashi ran straight back as him to counter attack. Creating a sword from one of his bones, Kimimaro waited till the perfect moment and then shoved it right into Kakashi's chest as he was running.

He was expecting blood to start flowing from his mouth but instead he watched as Kakashi body become dozens of snakes slithering away and reforming behind Kimimaro. Kakashi put his hand his mouth and sent a massive fireball to Kimimaro.

The bone user did his best to brace for the blow but still got pretty burned when it hit. He scowled at Kakashi, "You dare to use the power of the snakes that belonged to Lord Orochimaru? You're disgusting!"

Kakashi snapped at him, "It was the power that the snakes were letting Orochimaru use. You need to get over this!"

Kimimaro was going to kill him then and there, "All of you are going to pay! Do you hear me? You'll pay!"

Kimimaro raised up his hands and bones began to grow from his finger tips, shooting at Kakashi like bullets which the boy only ducked with seconds to spare. Kakashi got into his snake stance and rushed at Kimimaro, relentlessly striking him. He kicked Kimimaro in the chest and while the bone user took a few steps back Kakashi used Shadow Snake Hands.

Kimimaro saw it coming and scowled, "So you want to play that way? Fine then. Larch Dance!"

Kakashi watched as bones seemed to grow out of every section of his body and he barely had time to jump out of the way before Kimimaro sliced everything in his path into ribbons. Kimimaro chuckled at Kakashi, "This isn't even my most powerful form boy. I can't wait to see what you think of me at my strongest!"

With that they charged at one again. The killer intent was just radiating off of the field in oceans and the fight wasn't about to let up.

* * *

Part one of the fight is done. Thanks for reading and please review.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96, the battle rages on! Let's give a big old thanks to CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod for reviewing an amazing six chapter in a row, keep rocking you guys! Thanks to Bamboo Bose who's review four chapter in a row now, beisenman1892 who's review three straight chapters, princessbinas and Avatar Percy of the Watertribe who's got two straight reviews under their belts, and 61394 and luis1121 who also reviewed chapter 96. Let's see the end of the fight's we started in the last chapter. I'm really hoping you guys like this, I've been trying really hard to make these fights good and since they're my weakness when it comes to writing it's that's taken some work. If you've got any suggestions as to how to improve the fights, just tell me. This is an action chapter so I guess we should get on with the action now. Let's do this!

* * *

Jugo couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. This Naruto guy was actually one his level, hell he was on a level that was higher than his. For the first time in ages, Jugo was going all out in a fight and was still having trouble. He was finding that his brute strength, destroy everything in your path method of battle he usually used was just wasn't working on Naruto.

Still, he wasn't giving up that easily. Ramping up the power as much as could, he put all of his chakra into his arms and used his arm thruster to launch himself into the air, way above Naruto's head. He clenched his fist together as he fell back to the earth, intending to bash Naruto over the head.

Looking at the impending doom coming his way, Naruto decided it was time to take care of Jugo. He really didn't need to do it just yet, but he'd been wanting to test out his new powers anyways. Jugo could feel him activate Sage Mode from where he was at, although he had no idea what it was. When Jugo was almost about to land Naruto closed his eyes and began to sense the world around him. Right before Jugo hit him Naruto made a split second movement and appered right above Jugo, giving a him a Toad Slap right in his back and slamming him into the ground and making a massive crater. When Naruto was expecting him to be out cold he was still somewhat conscious. While he could barely move he was able to rasp out, "That was...the best fight...I've ever had."

After that he closed his and drifted away. He wasn't dead, just out cold. Naruto had won his fight relative ease and he was certain his friends would as well.

* * *

Kidomaru had his full curse mark activated as Kabuto hid in the trees, waiting for the perfect moment to come down and kill the mad spider. He had created a bow from his silk, the hard style to make the arch and his sticking silk to make the string. Opening his mouth, Kidomaru spit out an arrow with a special head that let him get through everything.

Listening carefully for everything and anything, Kidomaru got his bow ready for to strike at a moments notice. He was standing perfectly still and the forest was dead quiet. Every muscle in his body was just itching to move and get the hell out of here. However he knew that if he did Kabuto would take him out in a second.

The sound of some sleeves rustling was heard a few feet from Kidomaru and in a flash he turned in the direction the noise had come from, letting it fly. A body fell from the trees and Kidomaru had thought he'd won.

He jumped down to admire his work only to find he had no idea who this person was. In fact, the body he'd shot was ice cold, like it had dead for hours. That's when it hit him, Kabuto's Dead Soul Jutsu. The one he used to control dead bodies, "Dammit!"

Kidomaru pulled his bow back and turned around just in time to hit another one of Kabuto's corpses coming after him. To bad for him, those two had been nothing more than a distraction. Kabuto had been preparing the kill shot the whole time Kidomaru had been preoccupied.

In the middle of the shooting the corpse he could hear that someone had hit the ground. Kidomaru began to turn, but it was too late. Kabuto was already upon him with his chakra scalpel to his neck. He didn't even have time to try and make some of his silk armor for himself. The last word he heard was Kabuto saying, "The itsy bitsy spider should've escaped when he had the chance."

Kabuto slit his throat and Kidomaru's blood began to spill out along with his curse mark fading. Taking a deep breath, Kabuto said to himself, "That's one down, now I need Sai to get to those damn scrolls back."

* * *

The two swordsmen were giving still giving each other hell, only now Sasuke was pissed and beyond ready to vent all of his frustration on to Suigetsu. Of course Suigetsu had been certain that he'd beat Sasuke simply because of his bloodline, but he soon found just how bad of an idea it was to underestimate the Uchiha. Sasuke had figured something out about Suigetsu's water transformation. Suigetsu could only use his water transformation for short amounts of time before he had to switch back because it took up too much of his chakra to use it for extend periods. It was already abundantly clear that Suigetsu didn't stand a chance without his bloodline, so all Sasuke really had to do was outlast him.

Sasuke was angry but knew he had to keep a cool head if he was going to win this fight. However, it would be very beneficial if Suigetsu were to lose his. That's when Sasuke got an idea, "So Suigetsu, I'm gonna guess the real reason you hated Karin is because so wouldn't go for a guy like you huh? Doesn't surprise me, you really don't look like her type. Too spazzy and kind of creepy."

Suigetsu started to growl, "Shut the hell up! That little bitch should've been begging on her knees for me! It's not my fault she prefers assholes like you."

Sasuke was glad to see he'd struck a nerve, "Something tells me it wasn't just Karin that shot you down. You don't look like too much of a ladies man. To be honest it looks like you scare them away."

Suigetsu's eye started to twitch and he charged at Sasuke, "Stop talking!"

Suigetsu swung hard at Sasuke, but his sword didn't hit anything, going right through Sasuke, and hit tree, getting stuck in the process. That's when Sasuke jumped down from his tree and kicked Suigetsu in the face.

Suigetsu tried to figure out what in the hell happened, "It was genjutsu wasn't it? I can't believe I was that stupid!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I can believe it. You don't seem like the brightest person around here."

Suigetsu was getting angrier and angrier by the second, "I told you to shut the hell up!"

He turned into his liquid form and began to use his power to grew his arms to a massive size. Sasuke had to admit, he hadn't been expecting that. This time when he swung at Sasuke the boy dodged but when it got to the tree it cut straight through it.

Sasuke could see his power level had jumped up a lot so he needed to end the fight now. He had something in mind luckily, and he was pretty sure it work. Using as much speed as he could, he ran up to Suigetsu so that was right under his chest. Suigetsu raised up his blade to cut Sasuke but before he could Sasuke shoved Toshu into his chest. It do any damage since he was completely water right now.

Suigetsu smirked, "And you say I'm stupid. You're finished!"

Sasuke hadn't let go of the hilt of the blade, "You wanna bet?"

He surged electricity through the blade and into Suigetsu body. Suigetsu liquid body didn't do him any good this time, in fact it actually made an easier path for the lighting to travel though and increased his pain. Sasuke wasn't finished either. Making some hand seals while Suigetsu was hobbled over in pain, Sasuke threw some Shuriken and put his hand to his mouth, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Suigetsu was caught right into middle of the explosion and the flames inside burned hot enough to exporate much of the water Suigetsu had in his body. He passed out and Sasuke walked over just to make sure that he was out for sure. After he kicked his body gently a couple time Sasuke decided he was done and got ready to find some kind of way to contain him with his whole water transforming thing.

* * *

Sakon and Ukon were soon finding out that 2 didn't always beat one. They'd activated the final level of their curse seal but still didn't seem to be getting anywhere with Mito. She'd actually torn the two of them apart with her bare hands and forced the to two to speart. Their Taijutsu was having no effect on her and to say they had limited ninjutsu would be an understatement.

Still they did have one thing they could still try, "Ukon, this isn't a fight we're going to win. It's time for us to get out of here. You know what to do."

Ukon ran next to his brother and they slammed their hands into the ground. Mito had been expecting some kind of summoning animal, but what she got was a giant metal door in way. It didn't really matter to Mito, but it was she didn't want to take the time to run around. Much like Naruto, she knew it wasn't necessary but she wanted to try out her new powers. She activated her Sage Mode and her skin turned white with blue tattoo marks like it did before.

She took a deep breath spit acid from her mouth, "Great Acid River!"

The door melted in seconds and Mito could she Sakon and Ukon's jaws drop. Mito used the speed her sage mode gave her which combined with her new Gouken style had her next to the two in a second. She grabbed both of their heads and slammed they together, cracking their skulls. Sakon and Ukon died instantly and Mito deactivated her sage mode. It amazed her that this was only a fraction of what Sage Mode could do. She'd have to see what it could really do one day.

* * *

As the battle was raging on between Kimimaro and Kakashi, things were going in Kakashi's favor as he was facing against the leader of the Sound Five and was easily able to counter against his opponent's attacks with ease and able to keep him on the defensive. As for Kimimaro, things weren't going exactly his way; in fact, ever since he started his all out brawl with Kakashi he couldn't but kept thinking to himself how much potential this boy had. After fighting Kakashi for a certain amount of time, he found that he was such a skilled taijutsu user in terms of Snake style, that he surpassed his master. He actually surpassed Lord Orochimaru, the great Snake Sannin; to see that in his lifetime was something he thought would've been unheard of and secretly earned the bone user's respect. Yet because this boy, who stood against everything his master and him stood, was his enemy, he was very able to quickly dismiss these thoughts. Still with all the skill the boy, this fool, had; he couldn't understand how he was someone not to be trifled with, "How? How can a fool like you even be so skilled in Snake style fighting? Lord Orochimaru, who was a Legendary Sannin, was never able to reach such an impending talent as yours'. Yet, when I take a look at you, you're nothing compared to him, you don't deserve this power! So tell me, how is someone like you able to surpass the ability of Lord Orochimaru's caliber? How?!"

Kakashi could see how much killing intent this guy was releasing just by how infuriated he was, but he knew that no matter what he said to him, he wasn't going to understand. The only thing he could do to reply to the bone user was calmly let a sigh go, but still keeping his guard up with a kunai in his right hand in case of any sudden attack, and said, "I'm able to use the snakes' fighting style so well because they trust me, they trust so much that they would even depend their lives upon me. They want their reputation to be redeemed from the way Orochimaru trashed their name and when I was able to become a Snake sage for them, I was able to triumph over the disgrace they had be ashamed from for years. Besides the Snake Sage Elder trusts and speaks of me so highly from my accomplishment that he considers me a success over that crazy snake Looney."

If Kimimaro wasn't pissed before, you could be sure as hell he was now. From what Kakashi told him, there was absolutely no way he could believe that crap he was spewing about his former master. So he screamed, "He didn't ruin their reputation, he let them shine to their glory! They should've been honored to have someone like him as their-cough-summon…-cough cough!"

Kakashi was startled at how much of an ill condition this guy was in as he saw oozing from his mouth despite the fact that it was covered by his left hand. While he was his enemy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy; he devoted so much of life for benefit of one man, or rather a power-hungry fool to gamble everything had only to lose all he gained. Still, if there was one thing he learned during his time away from home, it was give others' a second chance and even if he couldn't save him and prolong his life span, no one should leave this world before passing on to the next one without knowing a little kindness. Kakashi let his guard up a little and started to say, "Looks like you won't be able to last much longer. Why don't you come back to the Hidden Leaf with us and let them take a look at you. I'm sure they could help your condition a great amount."

Kimimaro was insulted by those words and cut him off, "NO! I will never work with you mongrels, especially since you killed Lord Orochimaru! I'm going to kill you all!"

With those words he was done talking and saw in wasting no time in activating the final level of his curse mark, preparing to slaughter the Uchiha. Kakashi watched as his body started a metamorphosis like state by a purple-gray coloring started to spread all over his body from head to toe until every amount of skin Kimimaro had was a darker shade than usual. What Kimimaro did next made Kakashi slightly sick to stomach, but made it look as though there was no reaction; he actually pulled his own spine out of his body, "Oh dude, that is just sick." From the amount of killing intent and the power increase of malicious chakra emanating from his opponent, Kakashi shifted back into his fighting style and raising his kunai.

Kimimaro began to swing it around for some time to get the feeling of how much motion should be used on it before using as the purpose of a whip, swinging and lashing it at Kakashi in quick x like motions. Every time Kimimaro struck with his bone like whip, he barely had time to evade. He was going to have to be nimble even more now at how his opponent altered his fighting style, "This is the power Lord Orochimaru gave me! It may be the end of me, but I'll make sure that it will be the it's going to be your end too; if I'm gonna go down fighting, I'm taking you with me to the afterlife!"

At this point, Kakashi that it was time to unleash a little more extent of his own power and decided to call upon the power of his other bloodline to defend himself this time. He slowly built his chakra up to the point where he could release it; he slammed his hands to together creating a large wooden pillar rose up in the process catching the spine whip and catching the bone user off guard for a split second as roots began arising from the ground forcing him almost back into a corner. To think that this brat could also use the lost bloodline of the First Hokage, Wood Release, there was time when he heard from Orochimaru about the time he was in the Hidden Leaf experimenting with the First's Kekkai Genkai, but based off of what he guessed this boy's age was, it was impossible because by that time he had already deserted the Leaf. So what was the reason now to for Kakashi to be able utilize the lost power? That didn't matter to him right now; right now the only thing Kimimaro was concerned about was ending the fight; for this next attack would be his last.

Kimimaro concentrated to build an incredible amount for his most powerful attack, "Great Bone Forest!"

Soon a small rumble occurred beneath Kakashi's feet and caught slight off balance, canceling out the earlier attack. He didn't know what the hell that was, but he figured that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good and on a very powerful scale by the small earthquakes he was sensing. If he was going to be prepared for the next strike, he wanted to be in his strongest form when it hit.

Kakashi closed eyes and let himself focus the energy around him to channel it within his system just like it was in his training; scales started to grow on his body ignoring everything that was going on around him despite there being a immediate power surge from bones growing from the ground and rushing at Kakashi. The bones began erupting from the ground to grow to and incredible height; his Sage mode just made it barely in time as a bone quickly shot up from directly he was standing. All around him, an endless amount of bones were continuing to give a barrage of attacks as they were erupting from the ground. Forcing him, suddenly on the defensive and was scanning for an opening as he was dodging them as fast as he could. Even with the speed and flexibility that Sage Mode increased his physical capabilities further gave him it, was incredibly difficult. He was staring to run out of options on what to do next, luckily just as a down was going to arise from underneath him, he got a good idea and smirked. He changed his hand into and snake and wrapped it around one of the already erupted bones retracted it to lift himself above the rest of them. Kakashi looked over and saw Kimimaro shaking hard and in a coughing fit; his justu was going at a slower pace as his body start to give out.

Kimimaro gasped out his final words, "Did I please you...Lord Orochimaru?"

Kimimaro's disease finally got the better of him and he collapsed facing forward onto the ground. It pained Kakashi to see someone with that much potential and willpower die in such a manor, but he knew that he'd died in an honorable way staying true to his convictions; he died for his master and for himself, there was no greater honor. That much, Kakashi could at least respect.

* * *

The Danzo vs Obito fight shall be tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97, the one you've all been waiting for, Danzo vs Obito. Thank you so much to CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod for reviewing 7 chapter in a row, awesome guys right here! Thanks to Joyverse(Bamboo Baso's other name) who reviewed five chapter in a row now, beisenman1892 has now reviewed four straight chapters, Luis1121 now has two straight reviews under his belt, and mundanebeast, The Dark Dragon Emperor, Chewie Cookies, and Skelo who also reviewed chapter 96. I wanted to give this fight it's own chapter so that I could really give Dazno everything he's earned over the years. This won't just be a fight, Obito's gonna be trying to force Danzo to come to terms with everything he's done. Mostly it'll just be Danzo getting his ass kick though. Danzo's always been a good villain to me because he didn't need to have some kind of horrible past. Don't get me wrong, I love characters like Kisame and Sasori who've got that really cool motivation, but sometimes you need characters that are just pure evil. Danzo's just so much fun to hate and It's gonna be run killing him off.

* * *

Obito wasn't sure if he'd ever been this angry in his life. The man who stood before him had been doing nothing but destroying the very thing he claimed to protect for the past 40 years. Danzo was one of the most despicable creatures on this earth and it was time to put an end to his monstrous ways, "Danzo Shimura, every decision you've ever made in your life has ended in death and pain for others. You've restarted ROOT and now that I can prove it I can say this at last. As acting Hokage, I hereby declare you to be conspiring against the Leaf and sentence you to death."

Danzo wasn't about to give up, "You dare to claim I'm conspiring against the Leaf? Everything I've done is for the hidden Leaf. If anything you should be thanking me."

Obito couldn't believe he even claimed that, "You're a pathic little man who lost the chance to be Hokage and so he tries and runs things from the shadows."

Danzo pulled a kunai from his pouch, "You'll clearly never understand what it means to be a ninja. Just like that fool Hiruzen and those idiots on the council."

Obito cracked his knuckles, "Funny, I was about to the same thing about you and those psychos at ROOT. Honestly Danzo, you may be one hell of ninja but I don't think you're any match for me. Maybe back when you had both of your arms, but now there's no way."

Danzo could see that his attempts at making himself seem less threatening had worked, "I could see how you'd make that mistake, but I may be more powerful now than I've ever been in my entire life."

Obito wasn't going to underestimate him, he was known for being one of the sneakiest people on the face of the earth, but he was still confused as to what he could do with just one arm. Danzo took in some air and infused it with chakra, blowing it on the kunai he'd taken out earlier. The kunai more or less became the hilt of blade of wind made from Danzo's chakra.

With blade in hand Danzo sprinted to Obito to begin the fight. He'd almost forgotten Danzo had been the Leaf's most powerful wind user back in his heyday. Obito got low and ducked underneath Danzo blade, kicking it out of his hand and grabbing the old man by the throat. Danzo in return grabbed Obito's arm to loosen his grip and headed butted him hard. Once Obito loosened his death grip, Danzo did a backflip to get out of the way. He took this opportunity to get a move in on Obito.

He decided to go with one of his trustiest attacks, "Vacuum Blast Barrage!"

Several slicing gust of wind were released from Danzo's mouth and right at Obito. Obito was in awe as he jumped out of the way of the blasts. He knew Danzo was good with Wind Style, but to be able to use attacks like that without any hand signs took damn impressive control. No wonder he was considered for the position of Hokage.

Still though, Obito had plenty of powerful jutsu's of his own. He made some quick hand seals and placed his hands on the ground, "Raging Mud River!"

Danzo soon found himself being swept up by an earth attack and slammed into a tree. It took him a decent distance from Obito and took out a scroll, biting his thumb to get a little blood after he did so. He summoned something from inside the scroll, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Obito didn't even know Danzo had a summoning animal, but that didn't really matter now. Once the he was able to see what it was he could only say one thing, "What in the fuck?"

What stood before him was an orange elephant with tiger legs and sharp teeth. Danzo noticed his confusion, "This is Baku the dream elephant. Many people think that he doesn't exist, however I know better."

Obito remembered hearing something like that, but it just sounded so crazy he never bothered to look any further into it. He was curious to see just what this Baku thing could do. Baku rumbled, "Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!"

Obito felt a massive pressure pulling him that appeared to be coming from the elephant's mouth. He mumbled to himself, "A wind attack huh? I think I can handle this. Let's see how he likes a little bit of this."

Obito went for the Uchiha's most famous attack, the Fireball jutsu. Baku's wind inhanced it's power and he sucked it right into his mouth. It hit, causing the elephant to scream in pain and disappear back to where he came from. The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle, "Awful lot of build up for something that easy to beat, eh Danzo?"

Danzo was starting to get nervous. He had taken out Baku like he was nothing, and that was one of Danzo's aces in the hole. It was clear that he was going to have use his most powerful form. Grabbing his bandages, Danzo started to unbind his arm with Obito looking at him quizzically, "Okay, from one major source of confusion to the next. What in the hell is he doing now?"

Slowly all of the banaged began to fall off from Danzo and what Obito saw would likely haunt his nightmares for eternity, "Mother of God…"

His entire right arm was pale and frankly didn't even looked like it belong to a human. Ten Sharingan's covered it from top to bottom. Obito had never seen anything like it before, he knew Dazno wanted power but to go as far as to do something like this. Danzo seemed very proud of it though, "This is my greatest weapon. Several people had to die to make it a reality, but it was worth it in the end. What I have here is going to be your demise Obito. Your clan's greatest power is what's going to kill you."

Obito was still trying to figure out what would possess a human to do that to themselves. He figured it was better to kill Danzo now than find out. The Uchiha used the Amaterasu on Danzo, covering him in the black flames.

While Danzo let out cries of agony, Obito waited to see if the jutsu was all he was going to need to finish him. He was glad to see that before long there was nothing left of the old fools body. Obito gave a deep sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted, "Come on boy, it's gonna take more than that to finish me."

Obito spun around to where the voice had come from and sure enough Danzo was standing right there. It wasn't possible, he knew he wasn't in a genjutsu and was sure his attack had hit. Yet here Danzo stood without a scratch on him. He noticed one of the eyes on Danzo's arm had closed as well. It wasn't long before Obito put the pieces together, "So that's what the Sharingan are for, you intend to use the forbidden genjutsu, the Izanagi. According to what I've read, it's able to actually alter reality, giving the user true immortality. Most people can only use it for about two minutes, one for each eye. You however have managed to get ten Sharingan so I'm going to guess you've got ten minutes. To bad for the eye closes forever after it's used."

Danzo was impressed at how much he knew, "That's about right. Do you see the situation you've gotten yourself into now Obito?"

Obito wasn't scared in the least, "No matter how much I accomplish you still think so little of me. I'm one of the most powerful Uchiha ever to live, you're merely tampering with power's you don't understand. You've got ten minutes to try and figure out how to hit me, which frankly isn't even close to enough. You're not going to be leaving this fight alive."

Danzo hadn't feared for his life this much since ROOT had first been discovered. It took a lot of smooth talkin to get him out of that one. If he didn't kill Obito within ten minutes, then it was all over. He grabbed two kunais and created wind blades from them once again. Obito and Danzo were about to show each other what they could really do.

The ten minutes that followed had to have been one of the finest one on one fights in the history of the shinobi world. Both of them were fought without holding even an ounce of their power back. Danzo actually had several trees grow right out of his arm. Apperently he also had DNA for the First in his arm as well and was completely unable to control it. Obito used everything in his vast repitature to wear down Danzo; from his nearly flawless genjutsus, although he didn't use the Tsukyumi as he didn't think it would work on him if he had the Izanagi, to his astounding number of ninjutsu and had even gotten close up for some taijutsu.

The time seemed to pass differently for the two combatants. For Obito, it seemed like those ten minutes he needed so desperately needed passed by at the speed of a snail. Every last minute felt like an hour. However for Danzo the time passed all too quickly, like a void was absorbing it all. It seemed like those minutes he were gone in seconds. Each eye closed one by one, each one trying to take Danzo's life with it. He could feel his life slipping away and death drawing ever closer.

His mind was going back to everything he'd done in his he'd killed and those he'd betrayed. The countless bodies that he'd pulled up and the river of blood he must have had on his hands at this point. Yet, even now he felt no guilt, no remorse for his actions. Even when considering the legacy he'd left behind he felt more pride than guilt. All of these thoughts raced through his mind as the last eye closed.

Obito could see that even he knew there was no where left for him to run, "It's over Danzo. You've got no sneaky little tricks left, no powers left to use. For once in your life stand down and let me execute you with some dignity."

Danzo honestly laughed at that, "Dignity eh? I'm going to die the most dignified death a person could ever die, the death of a shinobi. With my final breath I'm going to take you with me," Danzo ripped off his shirt and a strong seal began to cover his body, "Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique!"

Obito wasn't about to stick around and get caught up in whatever the hell Danzo was planning. He used his Kamui and teleported the hell out of there in an instant. He wasn't sure just how far he'd teleported away as he didn't have much time to think about it, but he would've guess about 300 feet. He did however hear something that sounded like an explosion, but not exactly right. Out of pure curiosity he teleported back find everything that had been within a hundred feet of where Danzo had been.

The sound had been enough to draw the attention of the others as well. Everyone else had finished up their fights and were more or less just waiting to make sure Obito was Kabuto saw the scene of the battle and Obito without a scratch on him he honestly thought he was dreaming, "You actually killed Danzo without getting hurt?"

Obito shrugged, "What can I say, I'm known as one of the most powerful ninja's of my generation."

Other's started to arrive slowly as well, with Naruto and Sasuke both caring someone on their back. Naruto said, "He was knocked out so I didn't really see any reason to kill him. Don't get me wrong, he was crazy but I don't think he's dangerous if he gets some help."

Sasuke's reason's were pretty similar, "Yeah, these guys didn't seem totally brainwashed by Orochimaru like the Sound Five was. We should at least give them a shot. Plus he said he knew Karin and I didn't wanna risk killing one of her friends."

Sai finally appeared as well holding the bundle of scrolls that started this whole mess, "Alright, I've got the all of the scrolls Danzo stole."

Obtio knew there was some kind of story about what was going on but they weren't going to sort it out here, "Let's just get to my office and have all of you tell your stories. At least I can take solace in one thing, killing Danzo was actually worth all of the paperwork it's gonna cause."

* * *

Yeah, Danzo's dead! Thanks for reading and please review.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98, time to check in with the Akatsuki and do a little bit with Obito dealing with the fact that his mother is the leader of the Akatsuki. To the awesome team of, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, CaauweKilla and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 8 chapter in a row I say you're the bomb and to keep doing what you're doing Thanks to Joyverse for his sixth stright review I freaking love this guy! Beisenman1892 has been reviewing for 5 straight chapters and I ,thank him dearly. Avatar Percy of the Watertribe just got his fourth in a row, mundanebeast and Chewie Cookies have two straight reviews, adngo714, Hoytti, AquaDestinysEmbrace, YamiChaos27, princessbinas, and Rose Tiger reviewed on chapter 97 and they're great as well. This chapter won't exactly be filler, but it's gonna be some character development. I've been wanting do this for a while and part of thinks that I should have done it before but I honestly think this might strength the way i'm gonna have Obito feel about all of it. You'll see what I mean in when the chapter starts, so I guess I'd better get to it.

* * *

No of the remaining Akatsuki members were for certain as to what this meeting was about but most of them assumed is about how they were going to obtain the final four tailed beasts. Hell, maybe they were even gonna get some new members. That would explain as to why there was some strange woman there.

Pain finally entered the room and could see everyone had already arrived, "Good to see you're all here. There's some major announcements that need to be made and frankly they've been a long time coming."

Teneki looked at the woman and smiled, "Are we finally gonna get some more girl power in this damn place? I mean seriously it's a total sausage fest around here ever since Konan left."

Pain sent her a very harsh glare the moment she said that, "What did I tell you about mentioning her?"

Teneki had almost forgotten how hard Konan's defection had been Pain. No one saw him for a week after he'd found out and you still couldn't bring her up around him without getting a death threat. She gulped, "Sorry Leader-sama."

The woman finally spoke up, "I'm afraid you'll no longer be calling him Leader-sama."

Pain began to explain the situation to them, even though it pained him to do so. Yahiko was supposed to be the leader of the Akatsuki, but now Tuhia wanted to take what she had been the one to start in the first place. There was nothing he could do as he knew she was more than able to take the Akatsuki apart if she wanted to, and not even just with her raw power. She knew everything little thing about the Akatsuki, more than enough take them down at least. If she wanted to be the official leader than he had to let her.

Pain started, "This is Tuhia Uchiha, one of the the Akatsuki's most important members. In fact...she's taking over the position as leader."

Sasori couldn't believe it, "You're just gonna give this woman control over the Akatsuki? Why on earth would you do that?"

Tuhia answered that, "Because I'm the one who showed him how to start it in the first place. I'm more powerful than anyone in this room. Frankly, you don't want me to be your enemy."

Deidara finally noticed her eye, "That eye! It's the same one as that prick from dismissed my art before!"

Tuhia rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's a Sharingan like that Itachi boy had and the other is a Rinnegan like Pain's."

Kisame was still lost, "Why are you just taking control now? How the hell did you get strong enough to become the leader of the Akatsuki at all?"

Tuhia didn't want to have to explain all of this, "I'll just give you the short version. I hated the Uchiha's and so when my son escaped and Zetsu here offered me a way out, and I took it. Later, I slaughter them and left my son and my grandson along with those to other ones alive."

Sasori stopped her, "Wait the Hokage is your son and and that Kakashi kid was your grandson?"

Tuhia nodded, "Yes, and now that he's defected they undoubtedly know my secret. Since there's no point in hiding in the shadows anymore I've decided come back and really show the world what I can do."

Kisame still had questions but Tuhia was done answering, "Look, you guys all seem to get the point, Pain's still gonna be a major part of the Akatsuki but I'll be the one giving orders. Which reminds me, Deidara and Sasori need to go after Gaara and I want Kisame and Teneki to see if they could separate Fu from the the rest of them. That should be easy enough since I want Pain to go after Naruto as well. As the cherry on top, I'll be taking on Bee allowing us to capture all of the tailed beast at once."

Pain wasn't so sure about this, "Leader-sama, are you insane? What happens if,"

Tuhia cut him off, "Shut up Pain! Now that they know who were are it's only a matter of time before they devise some kind of strategy to kill 've got to strike while the iron's hot."

Pain didn't know what to do, "Fine, but I really don't think this is gonna work."

Tuhia didn't care, "That's none of your concern. What I need you to do is get ready to leave in two weeks, three tops. You'd all best get ready."

None of them had ever imagined something like this would come to pass, but yet here they were. In just two weeks they were going to try and go for all of last four tailed beasts. It almost seemed like the end, but they all felt the same thing in their bones. This fight was just going to be prelude to an even greater one, one that would change the ninja world forever.

* * *

Obito hadn't been this tired in his entire life. It wasn't just his duties as Hokage that were wearing him down though, it was everything that had transpired over the past month. He'd been trying so hard to act like he was fine and that he didn't need help, but frankly all of this stress had him ready to pass out. However, who were you supposed to ask for help when you were the Hokage, the one who everyone in the village comes to for help?

Obito did his best to act normal again when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Rin walked in his office with a big smile on his face, "Good news, the council is completely backing you on killing Danzo and they're willing to be a little lenient with Kabuto since he help us so much. Oh, and of course we destroyed Orochimaru's scrolls too, we actually burned them along with Danzo's body and tossed the ashes into the wind."

Obito tried to look excited, "That's all excellent. It's been a good day for the hidden Leaf."

Rin went over and sat on her husbands lap, "Obito-kun, what's wrong? You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Obito wasn't sure what to say, "I'm just tired Rin-chan, oh so very tired."

Rin really felt for her husband, "Obito-kun, why don't you take a week off? You look like the walking dead."

Obito knew that wouldn't do him any good, "Rin-chan, it's not just a lack of sleep that has me feeling like this."

Rin wanted to help her husband, "Then talk to me. I'm right here for whatever you need."

Obito really did love this woman. He leaned back and took a deep breath, "Once I found out my mother was the leader of the Akatsuki the same thought just kept running through my head...this is all my fault."

Rin hadn't been expecting that, "In what world is it your fault?"

Obito had thought this through too many times, "It was my leaving that triggered everything. I have no idea exactly how, but all of this seemed to begin after I left the Uchiha. My mother killing my father would have never happened if I had stayed, she never would've lead the Akatsuki, who knows how many people might still be alive. I've been tried so hard not to think about that, but I just can't seem to get the thought out of my mind. Was a selfish to leave the clan? I mean,"

He was cut off by Rin slapping him, "Are you insane?"

Obito rubbed his cheek, "Rin-chan?"

Rin's opinion was just the opposite, "It was not selfish to leave the clan, you're father beat you for crying out loud! Your mother made her own choices and you aren't' responsible for any of it the way I see it. You've saved so more lives than you can count through the things you've done as Hokage. You're the selfless, wonderful, amazing Obito Uchiha that I fell madly in love with. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

Obito couldn't help but think about how he had the greatest wife in the world, "Rin-chan, thank you so much."

Rin smiled, "You don't have to thank me. You've done more than enough for me already."

She leaned in and kissed him with Obito returning it wholeheartedly. When she pulled away he gave her a lustful look, "You think anyone's ever had sex in the Hokage's office?"

Rin smirked, "I don't know, but if they haven't that's about to change."

* * *

Jugo and Suigetsu were locked up tight at the moment, Jugo in the strongest possible binds they put Suigetsu in plexiglass box s that he couldn't escape. Both of them were refusing to talk at the moment and the Leaf had been hoping they'd agree to work with them. After all, they were two powerful as hell ninjas and had crazily powerful abilities to boot. However, they really didn't seem interested. In fact they actually seemed pist that they were being held captive at all. However, the Leaf did still have one thing left that they could try.

Sasuke was looking at his girlfriend skeptically just outside the room Jugo and Suigetsu were being held in, "Karin-chan, are you sure about this? I mean I know you used to run with these guys but they seem a little off their rockers."

Karin didn't seem the least bit nervous, "They might seem that way Sasuke, but I promise you they're just putting on an act. Trust, give me five minutes in there with them and they'll be joining the Leaf."

Sasuke still didn't like this, "Look I just don't mph!"

Karin stopped him with tongue down his throat, "Keep quite and let me do this and that'll just be a sample of what you're getting tonight."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, "Okay, that sounds good."

Karin really did know how to get a guys attention, she knew they always seemed to think with the wrong head. She opened the door and first thing she heard was, "So red haired traitor came to visit? What in the fuck do you want?"

Jugo sighed, "Calm yourself Suigetsu, she's done nothing wrong."

Karin smiled at her old friend, "I'm glad to see you've regained your bearings Jugo. Whenever activate your curse mark you just completely lose it."

Jugo looked at the ground, "I know and I'm sorry. I was trying to kill some of your friends like some nutjob."

Suigetsu cut in again, "Fuck both of you! Lord Orochimaru wouldn't have wanted this!"

Jugo rolled his eyes, "You never gave a damn about Orochimaru, you're just pist at Karin."

Suigetsu growled, "So what if I am. She just left the two of use to rot with that pedophile!"

Karin did feel a little bad about that, "I know I did, and I'm sorry. You've gotta understand though, going back to the hidden Sound wasn't an option for me, if I went there they'd never let me leave."

Suigetsu and Jugo had to admit that was true. Karin was considered very valuable so it they had got her back she would've been staying. Jugo was a little scared though, "What if I lose control while I'm in the Leaf? I could hurt everyone."

Karin had already thought of that, "The scientist at the Leaf are willing to work with you to try and fix your seal. They'd put both of you on probation and in less than a year you could be legal ninjas again. Please do this, for me? I don't want them to execute you both or lock you away like animals."

Suigetsu and Jugo looked at each other and read each other's faces. It was clear what both of them were thinking, "Fine, we'll give the hidden Leaf a chance. But you're boyfriend better apologize for electrocuting me!

Karin giggled, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Yeah character development! Oh and if it wasn't clear enough I was telling you all earlier in this chapter that the fight with all the Akatsuki members won't be anywhere near the end of the fanfic, I haven't even gotten Madara back. See you all tomorrow and please review.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99, the Leaf is about to form a little plan of it's own. Another thank you to, SPeCTeR-ll7, CaauweKilla, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 9 chapters in a row, these guys just keep ranking in the points. Thanks to Joyverse my favorite guest reviewer, who's now going on 7 straight chapters. Beisenman1892 has been reviewing for 6 straight chapters and is awesome. Avatar Percy of the Watertribe is now at five in a row, Chewie Cookies and mundanebeast are at three review now, princessbinas and YamiChaos27 now have two reviews, yukicrewger2 and Denzel08 also reviewed on chapter 98 and he's great as well. I'm only gonna have a few chapter before I get to the fights because frankly I don't have a ton to cover, but these next few chapters are gonna have some important relationship stuff as well. Still though, what I've got planned won't take long though. One of the chapters maybe a lemon, which I think I'll have two or three more of in his fanfic. I'll be doing a RinxObito lemon, a KibaxMito lemon, and maybe a KarinxSasuke lemon, AsumaxKurenai lemon, or ZabuzaxMei lemon. If you guys want to see all of those, I'd be willing to make it work. Let's get this chapter moving.

* * *

Obito had gathered up the council and most of the Rookie Twelve a few days after Sound and Root incident to discuss their plan of action now that everyone was at the top of their game. They all knew the Akatsuki weren't going to be giving up anytime soon and for one they wanted to be the ones on the offensive.

Naruto was being very stubborn about one particular topic, "I've gotta be the one who goes after Pain!"

Tsunade wasn't having it, "Come on Naruto, we aren't going to have you go fight one of the most dangerous men in world for crying out loud."

Obito had to give Naruto credit where credit was due, "In reality, Naruto is one of the most dangerous people in the world as well. He's surpassed even Jiraiya in the use of the toads and he's got a tailed beast who's willing to work with him. I honestly think he'll be able to beat Pain."

Naruto screamed, "See!"

Obito also had to note though, "However, I also can't let him go chasing after Pain simply for revenge."

Naruto could see he was going to have to fight Obito on this as well, "This isn't about revenge, it's way more than that. One of us is the child of the prophecy which means either he I are going to be the one to either destroy or save the world. I've got to take him on one on one so we can see who it is."

Now that argument was one Obito could get behind, "I suppose that's true. It would be an insult to Jiraiya's memory if we didn't let Naruto do this."

Tsunade knew that one was true, "Can't we at least have someone go with him to make sure that if things go bad we can pull him out of there fast?"

Naruto didn't want anyone going with him, "I told you, I've gotta fight him one on one."

Konan had a solution, "I think I should be the one to go with him. I know more about Pain's fighting style than anyone and I could Naruto get out of there in no time if I needed to. Of course I'll stay out of the fight and I can tell everything you need to know about Pain before while we're on our way there."

Naruto could live with that, "Okay, that sounds good to me. Any objections?"

No one really saw any kind of issue, it made pretty much perfect sense. Obito had someone in particular he wanted to go after as well, "Now that that's settled, I want everyone to know I have every intention of being the one to bring down my mother."

Rin was nervous at hearing that, "Are you sure sweetie? Do you really think you can kill your own mother?"

Obito had a been thinking this through for some time now, "I want to avoid killing her if I can, but if all else fails I'll do what I have to. My mother's gone mad and frankly I think this is what she would've wanted me to do back when she still thinking straight."

Rin was certain he was right, "All right, you are the strongest ninja in the village so I guess it would only make sense if you were to fight her. So do you want someone to come with you?"

Kakashi stepped up, "I'll go with him. Our fighting styles sync up the best and I know the most about Grandma's fighting style."

Obito had always wanted to fight alongside his son, "I'd be honored if you went with me Kakashi."

Anko just had to comment, "Sounds like the worlds weirdest family reunion."

Obito ended up laughing, "Honestly, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. Okay, that who else do we need to go after?"

Tsunade looked over the last four members of the Akatsuki, "Kisame, Teneki, Deidara, and Sasori."

Obito wasn't overly concerned about them, "If we take out my mother and Pain they'll disperse on their own. All I really think we need to do now is figure out where they would be hiding."

Tsunade comment, "The spy network is working hard, but we've lost pretty much any trace of them at the moment. They're supposed to give me a list of leads in about two weeks, so we're pretty much stuck here till then."

Obito didn't see what else they had to talk about, "In that case, I think this meeting is over.'

They were all stopped by the voice of an old friend, "I'm afraid we've got one last thing to talk about."

Obito looked over to see Hiruzen had been the one to cut in, "Is there something wrong sir?"

Hiruzen wasn't sure how to say this, "Tsunade, I believe you already know what I'm going to bring up."

Tsunade looked down, "I was hoping to avoid this conversation, but yeah those test are were absolutely certain."

Hiruzen started to explain, "I went in for my bi-annual medical exams last week and I'm sorry to say...I'm dying."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Asuma could barely choke out, "You're...dying?"

Hiruzen knew this wasn't going to be easy for them to hear, "My body is finally starting to give out on me, mainly my heart. I've got a month at most, but that's if I do nothing but lie down in bed all day."

Asuma couldn't believe this, "Come on dad, you can't be serious. If this is one of your jokes it's not freaking funny."

Hiruzen knew his son wasn't going to take this well, "It's not a joke son, my time has finally come. Now, there's one thing I need to say right away. When it comes to the matter of my funeral,"

Obito was ready, "We'll make it the finest we can. Everything we could possibly,"

Hiruzen cut him off, "No, that's just it. I don't want a funeral."

Asuma didn't get it, "How can you not want a funeral dad?"

Hiruzen wasn't exactly your typical person, "Simple, because funerals are for the living. I don't want a bunch of people standing in room with me dead as doornail in box while everybody cries. That's not my style. Frankly I think if Jiraiya had been able to he would have said no funeral as well."

Asuma wanted to make his father as happy as he could, "Okay then, what do you want us do?"

Hiruzen smirked, "I want you people have a party, get drunk off your asses, tell stories about me, that kind of thing. You people shouldn't be crying over my death, you should be celebrating my life."

Asuma always did know how unconventional his father loved to be and he loved him even more for it, "Alright dad, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do."

Hiruzen was glad everybody saw it his way, "Glad you think so. I've never been one for that teary eyed stuff anyways."

Obito didn't have a clue how to say this after Hiruzen dropped a bomb like that, "So um...now is everybody ready to end the meeting?" No one said otherwise, "Okay then, you're all dismissed."

Hiruzen walked right up his son, "Are you okay Asuma? I know this is kind of a shock to you."

Asuma had known this was coming eventually but really didn't know how to handle it, "I just wish the times was a little better."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kurenai walked over and stood next to Asuma, taking her hand in his, "We were hoping to tell you this under better circumstances but I guess that's not an option. About a month ago I went to see Shizune because I wasn't feeling well and we got some pretty big news. I'm pregnant."

Hiruzen broke into a massive grin, "That's wonderful! When are you due?"

Kurenai was glad to see he was happy for them, "In about 7 or 8 months. I'm sorry you won't be around to get to know your new grandchild."

Hiruzen was happy for them alright, "Oh don't you worry about me, I'm just glad you're getting a little one to call your own."

Tsunade came over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry to break up the moment, but we've got to leave for your appointment."

Hiruzen had almost forgotten, "Right, my apologies but I've got to go. We'll talk later, I promise."

The pair walked away and Asuma turned to Kurenai, "Kurenai-chan, I think we need to push up our wedding plans."

Kurenai was surprised to hear that. They'd been talking about getting married for a while now and the pregnancy was just the kick in the pants they needed to go through with it. Still, they hadn't even announced their engagement yet and it they weren't planning on having the wedding for at least another six months. This wasn't like Asuma at all, "Just how far were you wanting to push them up?"

Asuma gulped as he said, "Two weeks from today."

Kurenai's jaw dropped, Tw-wo weeks! Are you insane? Why on earth would we...oh, I get it. You want your father to be there."

Asuma could see she already had him figured out, "Yeah, I know that might seem kind of selfish but,"

Kurenai put a hand to his mouth to stop him, "It's not the least bit selfish, it's actually really sweet. Do you have enough money to push it up that much?"

Money wasn't an problem, "The Sarutobi clans got plenty of cash. Between that and the investments I've made over the years, I'm a relatively rich man. Do you think you can plan your dream wedding in just two weeks?"

Kurenai burst out laughing, "Asuma-kun, I've been planning this day since I turned fourteen. If you've got the cash, I've got the plans."

Asuma suddenly realized something, "Shit, I've still gotta figure out my groomsmen and everything."

Kurenai giggled, "I've already got all of mine figured out. I'm thinking Anko, Sakura, Rin, and Hinata."

Asuma figured those would be her answers. Anko and Rin had been her best friends for years, Sakura was her student in genjutsu since she left the academy and she'd been teaching Hinata since she was five.

He tried to get a few ideas of his own in his mind, "Konohamaru is for sure gonna be one, I think Obito might be willing too but he's gonna have to perform the ceremony so he's out. Gai would be devastated if I didn't have him and of course I've gotta have Choji and Shikamaru in there too. Huh, Konohamaru, Gai, Choji, and Shikamaru. That was surprisingly easy."

Kurenai was getting really excited, "I'm gonna go and tell them the good news, you go get your groomsmen too. Oh this is so great!"

Asuma pulled his soon to be wife in for a kiss, "I love sweetie."

Kurenai was so happy, "I love you too Asuma-kun."

* * *

It's both a degressing and romantic chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100, it's really here! I really never expected to get this far, but low and behold, he I am. A very special thank you to everyone who got me here including,SPeCTeR-ll7, CaauweKilla, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 10 chapters in a row, double digits man. Another big thank you to Joyverse for getting to his 8 straight reveiw. Beisenman1892 just got his 6 review in a row. Avatar Percy of the Watertribe is at four, Chewie Cookies has 4 reviews now, princessbinas and YamiChaos27 just getting to their 3 reviews, Thanatos125, Rose Tiger, and 61394, also reviewed on chapter 98 and of course I've gotta give them a big old thank you. This time, we've got a wedding and a death. The wedding itself should be pretty interesting and as far as who's gonna die you all already know. Sarutobi died a hell of a long time ago in canon and in most fanfics too. I guess I just liked him a lot and wanted to keep him around for a while. Still though, I know he had to die sooner or later and I think the way I'm gonna do will work out just as well. Let's get this triple digit chapter started.

* * *

No one even knew it was possible, but Kurenai had actually managed to plan a wedding in just two weeks. She'd created her dream wedding with every little thing she'd wanted in whole world. Kurenai was worried that she was spending too much money, but Asuma just kept telling her to spend every last ryo see wanted to.

It wasn't just Kurenai and Asuma that were happy either, no one had ever seen Hiruzen this happy before. Not many people knew he was even dying, he just seem so full of life. The wedding was in just a few days away and whole the village wanted to attend. Luckily, they decided to go with a very private ceremony, with only friends and family being able to go so everyone would actually be able to enjoy themselves.

It was one of the most important dates the Sarutobi's had ever had and everyone was eager for it to arrive.

* * *

Konohamaru shifted uncomfortably as his grandfather adjusted his dress kimono, "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? Can't I just wear normal clothes?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "No, you can't. Your Aunt loves the way you look in this and besides, the ringer bearer has to look nice."

Konohamaru pouted, "Fine, but once Ancle Asuma and Aunt Kerunai's wedding is over I'm taking this stupid thing off."

Hiruzen finished the adjustments, "Once we get to the reception you can change into something a little comfyer. It still has to at least look nice though."

Konohamaru could live with that, "Okay, how much longer till it starts."

Hiruzen looked at the clock, "Oh, I'd guess about half an hour."

Shikamaru walked in the room in his own dress kimono, "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?"

Hiruzen loved his timing, "Shikamaru, you sound like a twelve year old...literally."

* * *

Anko looked at her Kimono with a little disapproval, "Doesn't show much skin, I was hoping to get Iruka's blood pressure up."

Kurenai laughed at her old friend, "I'm sure you'll be doing plenty of that later tonight Anko."

Rin had just finished making Kurenai's dress look as good as she could, "Oh, Kurenai you look so beautiful, Asuma's gonna love it."

Sakura agreed, "Yeah sensei, you look fantastic."

Kurenai tried her best not to start crying tears of joy yet. She hugged the girl she'd come to see as a little sister, "Thank you Sakura, that means so much."

Hinata watched the two with a smile on her face. She was about to comment when there was a knocked on the door and Obito poked his head in, "It's time to start. Is everybody in here ready?"

Kurenai wanted to get started fast, "Yeah, if we don't hurry up I'm gonna start crying and ruin my makeup."

Obito never did understand why women always cried before the wedding got started but figured he would just do as she asked.

* * *

The Rookie twelve, Team Guy, and several other important Leaf ninjas had all gathered to view the wedding. Asuma was already standing on alter with Shikamaru, Choji, and Guy standing next to him. Konohamaru was down with the rings, just trying to get this over as soon as possible. Just as he got to the end of the aisle the music played to signal it was time for Kurenai to walk down.

Everyone in the room turned to look as the doors opened and Kurenai came into view. It took everyone's breath away just to see her. Asuma's jaw dropped, "Wow…"

Here kimono looked absolutely amazing, it showed off lovely body but it didn't look the least bit trashy. She didn't wear much makeup, letting more of her natural looks shine through. No one in the room could deny that she looked amazing.

She walked up to the altar and smiled at her soon to be husband, giving him a gentle smile. Obito got the wedding started, "Everyone, if you'll please take your seats we can begin the ceremony."

Everyone sat down like they were asked and Obito started speaking again, "I sure most of you know by now that public speaking isn't my strong suit, but on this occasion I can honestly say I know what I'm talking about. I married Rin when I was sixteen, which would mean we've been married seventeen years now and in those years I've learn a few things about marriage. There are those who say it's all about compromise and there are those who say it's about communication. However, I've always said that marriage is about looking at someone and knowing that you never want to spend a day without seeing them. It's the best part of your day being getting to lie down next to them every night and being glad to wake up next to them every morning. You would never cheat on them because no one else in the world is good enough for you. Marriage is being unable to live without that person you love so much. You'll fight, you'll yell, you might even cry, but nothing could ever make you leave them. It's completely unconditional love and I'm so glad that two of my closest friends get to share it with one another. Now, I believe the two of you have written your own vows."

Asuma had written everything down, but had said it himself so many times that he had them memorized, "Kurenai-chan, I know we didn't always get along, in fact I think there may have been a time you downright hated me. We were so different people that we weren't really ever willing to get to know one another. Honestly I think I lost count of the number of times you flicked one of my cigarettes out of my mouth and man those poetry books you tried to get me to read had me banging my head on the table. Funny thing was though, I just kept coming back to talk to. Something in me wanted to be around you. I don't know why you said yes when I asked you out, maybe you felt the same way I did, and I sure as hell don't know what had you agreeing to second date after I took you to a barbecue joint but I'm glad you did. Your bring out a different side of me that I never knew I even had, and I'd like to think that I bring out a different side of you too. We improve each other and that's what makes us so perfect. I love Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai never knew something as beautiful as that could come out of Asuma, "That's so sweet. Asuma-kun, when I first met you I thought you were filthy, disgusting, and just down right rude, but just like you there was something inside of me that just wanted to get to know you. Despite what you may think, I didn't hate you. I hadn't know you very well in the academy but I couldn't help but respect your abilities and how much you cared about your friends. When we got out of the academy and we were put on missions together we definitely butted heads quite a bit. When you finally asked me out I said yes I honestly had no idea why. You knew I was in a health kick but you still took me to a barbecue and even went so far as to order me a rack of ribs and a beer. Funny thing was, I was so happy you did that. It was the unhealthiest thing I'd eaten in months and it felt so damn good. That date was first time I'd cut loose in ages. I finally started to get it, why you were so happy. You didn't worry about every little thing in the world, you just lived your life and tried to make things the best they could be for others. You and I are perfect for each other. I love you too Asuma-kun."

Obito really couldn't think of anything else to say at that point, "Well said you two, Asuma, you may kiss the bride."

Asuma grabbed his wife and dipped her in a long kiss. They broke the kiss with Kurenai giggling and Obito saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time together I present Mr and Mrs. Asuma Sarutobi!"

The crowd cheered as the two walked down the aisle. Hiruzen smiled brightly as the two of them walked down. He was very excited for the reception.

* * *

The reception ended up being the party of the year. Everyone danced, drank, sang, pretty much everything you could ever do at a party. Hiruzen danced with just about every woman there, having the time of his life in the process. Tsunade kept trying to tell him to slow down and consider his health but Sarutobi wasn't having it. He was too busy dancing with Kurenai to care, "Sensei, you've gotta calm down a bit."

Hiruzen really didn't give a damn, "Leave my by Tsunade. If I can't dance with my new daughter then frankly life ain't worth living. Let me enjoy myself for a while."

Kurenai laughed as he spun her again, "Hiruzen, you're such a good dancer."

Hiruzen chuckled, "I told you, call me dad."

Tsunade knew he was right so she sat down and listen to the conversations around the room. He was clear her old sensei was just too happy to try and stop him. She just couldn't let him

* * *

Hiruzen opened the door opened the door to his home and gave a deep sigh. His old bones were screaming at him for dancing all night long and his liver was much worse off for wear, but frankly he didn't care. This just might have been the best night of his life.

He took another deep breath and tried to get to his bed, but his legs began to shake to on him. His lungs weren't feeling great either and he started to cough like a madman. Falling to the ground, Hiruzen's cough began to worsen.

It's sort of true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes before you die. The only thing is, you see the things that are most important to you, not everything. He saw his grandson challenging him so fights, he saw the moment those he loved died as well. Still though, his favorite had to be reliving his son's wedding once again. There were no worries on that day, he just absorbed every little moment of beauty the place had to offer. He'd had so many hard times in his life, but the ones that had stuck out the most to him were still those beautiful moments that couldn't be recreated.

Hiruzen hadn't done everything right in his life, no far from it. Still though, he could die happy knowing one thing; he'd built a better life for those around him whenever they could. He died with a smile on his face, as he thought about all of the wonderfully beautiful things in the world.

* * *

It was sad chapter to write, but part of me was glad to write it. The ending was heavily influenced by the ending film American Beauty so I felt the need to mention that. Thanks for reading and please review.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101, time for my third lemon! Let's thank the amazing CaauweKilla, SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 11 chapters in a row, very impressive. Once again thank you to Joyverse for getting to his 9 straight review. Beisenman1892 is on 7 reviews in a row, he's awesome. Chewie Cookies has gotten 5 reviews in a row under his belt now, princessbinas and YamiChaos27 are at 4 stright reviews, Thanatos125, is at two in row, and thanks to guest (Didn't give a name) luis1121, Nameless Guy Number 69, AquaDestinysEmbrace, roxelyn, Angels will bleed from pain, Hoytti, and Denzel08 for also reviewing on chapter 100. I'm actually going to be doing a flashback lemon with Obito and Rin, at the suggestion of one my reviewers. It's a flashback one so they'll be sixteen when this is happening and I'm gonna have it go back to their first time. Also, on a side note, I'm not going to be able to post tomorrow so let me apologize for that in advance. I'm going to be competing in a wrestling tournament in the traveling league I'm in and so I'm not gonna give even a second to post tomorrow. But let's not focus on that, let's just get to the new chapter!

* * *

Hiruzen's death was tragic to the entire village. They gave him the what he wanted though, there was no funeral only a party to send him off. He was buried the next day beside his wife. The fact that he died with a smile on his face made it easier for everyone to lose him. At least he'd died happy.

* * *

Obito looked out the window at the hidden Leaf and thought about Kurenai and Asuma's wedding and the honeymoon they must have been enjoying at the moment. It brought him back to when he and Rin had first started dating and everything that had brought them so close.

Rin saw him so deep in thought and asked him, "What are you thinking about sweetie?"

Obito smiled at her, "Our first time."

Rin didn't understand, "Our first time what?"

Obito grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, "What do you think?"

Rin giggled, "Oh, yeah that was pretty special wasn't it?"

He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss as their minds drift back to that night.

**Lemon Start** (Both of them 16 years old)

Obito was on cloud nine right now as his girlfriend had her tongue shoved down his throat as she could get it. Rin knew how to get her boyfriend going, especially when it came to kissing. She rubbed the inner walls of his mouth, massaged his tongue with hers, and sucked on his bottom lip. Kushina and Minato were out for the day, so they had the house all to themselves. They were on his bed at the moment and were going at it hard.

Obito took his hands and put them on his girlfriends back and out of pure instinct worked his way under her shirt. He ran his hands on her smooth creaming skin and before he knew what he was doing he'd brought his hands up to her bra and was trying to find the clasp. Rin broke the kiss, "What are you doing?"

Obito was nervous because he thought he'd crossed a line, "I'm sorry, I just started to do it and I couldn't stop and,"

Rin put her hand to his mouth, "Not what I meant Obito-kun. I'm wearing a sports bra, theres no clasp to take off."

Obito's heart started to race as lift up her shirt, taking her bra off with it. Her C-cup breast freed themselves, jiggling directly in front of his face as they did. They were the same creamy white color as the rest of her skin and nipples were pink and just begging to be played with. Rin laughed at the way he was staring, "You just gonna keep looking or you show me what you've got?"

Obito didn't need to be told twice. He raised up his hand as squeezed the warm perky mound in his hand, taking his thumb and rubbing it around the nipple. Bringing his mouth down to the other breast and rolled his tongue around it, giving it a hard suck as well. Rin lavished the attention, "Oh yeah Obito-kun, that's it."

He flicked the nipple with tongue and then brought both into his mouth, sucking them simultaneously. Obito was loving it the way they tasted and Rin was loving how good he was a it, "Damn, you're really get...oh god...getting into this."

Obito was getting into it alright and he suddenly found himself jumping a little bit when he felt Rin's hand sneak his way under his pant, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Rin kissed his neck, "What does it look like? Don't go fighting this Obito-kun, you know want this just as much as I do."

Obito shuddered as she ran her hand up and down his dick, giving it a nice squeeze as she did so. He couldn't fight it, "Oh man, want this so bad."

Rin undid his pants and slid down to her knees, "Good, because I'm just dying to know how you taste. I want you're big dick in my dirty little mouth."

Obito had never seen Rin like this before. She was talking so..._Dirty!_

She started out slow, taking the tips of her tongue and dragging it across his throbbing member. Then she took her whole tongue and licked the sides and tip, leaving nothing untouched. Rin giggled at how completely under her spell he was, "Do you like it when lick you like that? Do you want more?"

Obito barely gasped out, "Yeah, keep going! Please don't stop!"

Rin kissed the tip of dick and slowly spread her full pink lips to take in her mouth. She sucked on the tip and jerked him off at the same time. Opening her mouth a little wider Rin started to work it down her throat. While she was still a rookie at it, she could tell she was doing well by the way Obito was squirming. That's when she brought her hands to his balls and start to fondle them, giving Obito a little bonus to go with his blowjob. Obito took his hand and put it on her head, forcing more of his dick into her mouth, "Holy shit, I've never felt this good before.

Rin was fighting her gag reflex at this point, but she felt it was worth it just for her boyfriend's reactions. She started to moved her head up and down his shaft, slowly at first and then speeding up once she'd gotten the hang of it. Obito grunted out, "Rin-chan, I'm gonna blow!"

Rin pulled her head up and said in sultry voice, "Do it, cum right down my warm throat."

She put his dick back in her mouth and got moving again. Just hearing her say that almost had him cumming and when she started moving again he released his throat right down her throat as he'd been asked.

Rin swallowed what she could licked off whatever she'd missed from his member. Obito didn't really know what to say, "You were so dirty back there. It was...really really hot!"

Rin whispered into his ear, "Oh I'm a dirty girl alright. A _very _dirty girl."

Obito was really liking this side of Rin, "I hear dirty girls have the best pussies."

Rin licked his neck and nibbled on his ear, "We really do."

Obito grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He grabbed her pants and panties, pulling them down in one swoop, "I think I need to test out and see just how good this dirty girls pussy is."

Rin was just getting hotter as Obito talked dirty to her. He crawled over and put his nose in womanhood, taking in her scent as he did so. Starting out with gentle kisses, Obito began to play with his girlfriends soaked pussy. He stuck his finger into her, causing her to arch her back a little. Obito could see she liked it, so he worked another finger inside of her, moving them in and out of her slit. She started to arch her back but Obito pulled his fingers out. Just she was about to ask what made him stop she felt something knew invade her most private regions.

Obito had started to slip his wet slick tongue inside of her and moved it all around. He traced her pussy with is tongue and started to search for that nub he'd heard so much about. When he felt his tongue go over something and Rin let out a small moan. Once he worked his mouth to right spot, he started to suck on her clit.

Rin was very happy with her choice for a boyfriend right now, "Obito-kun, that the spot! Right there Obito-kun, right there!"

Rin let out another long moan and Obito felt her realse on his face. Once he had his face all cleared, he got up and positioned himself right at her entrance above her, "You really wanna do this?"

Rin had been waiting for this moment way too long to pass it up, "I love you Obito-kun, so hurry and fuck me already."

Obito grabbed her legs and slammed into her, expecting to break her hymen. We he felt nothing he looked at her confused so she explained, "A lot of kunoichis break it on accident during our training. I promise you Obito-kun, you're my first."

Obito believe her and so he started pounding in and out of her. It felt like nothing he'd ever imagined, "It's so tight, so warm! I could fuck you all day!"

Rin had been expecting it to be good but this was just ridiculous, "Oh my god, it's so deep inside of me! It's stretching me out so much! I can't believe how good it is!"

Obito knew she was a virgin after giving him that reaction. He leaned down and kissed her, never stopping the movement of his hips. They could feel they were about to cum again, "Rin-chan, I should pull out!"

Rin wrapped her legs around him to make sure he stayed in, "It's fine. Tsunade-sensei said that I probably won't be able to have kids and I used birth control. The odds of us having a baby are way to low to worry about it."

Obito was glad to hear that because he was having way too much fun with this, "Okay then, I'm gonna cum!"

Rin screamed as he kept going in and out of her, "Yes! Cum inside me! I want all of it! I love Obito-kun!"

Obito felt her tighten and he could feel his dick about to lose it, "I love you too Rin-chan!"

He released into her waiting pussy and Rin came just a few seconds later. Rin was panting heavily, "Okay, I think I just found my favorite new way to spend my freetime."

Obito was panting hard as well, "Yeah, me too.

**Lemon End** (Regular time)

Obito chuckled, "If I had to guess I'd say that was the day Kakashi was conceived."

Rin nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right. It was about nine months after that that he came along."

Obito had to say, "It's kind of funny, if it hadn't been for that night we never would have gotten the greatest thing ever to come into our lives. You think Kakashi would want to know all the little details?"

Rin burst out laughing, "No, I think he'd vomit if we did that. Frankly, I don't feel like cleaning it up."

As much as Obito wanted to stick with this conversation he had other things he need to talk about, "Kakashi and I leave in three days. Are you okay with all of this?"

Rin cuddle up to him, "No, but I know you've got to do this. Just please, promise me you'll come home."

Obito held him as close to her as he could manage, "I promise, we'll be home before you know it."

* * *

That'll do it for today. Hope you enjoyed the lemon. Sorry I won't be able to post tomorrow, but wish me luck at my tournament. Thanks for reading and please review.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102, I've returned from my tournament and I'm ready to post once again I have to thank the awesome ,SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 12 chapters in a row, you're all freaking kings! Joyverse is one ten review in row, (oh and most people seem to want a KibaxMito lemon. I'd tell you in PM but you can't PM anyone marked guest.) Beisenman1892 just got to 9 reviews in a row, he's the man. Chewie Cookies has gotten 6 reviews in row and is super great! Princessbinas and YamiChaos27 are at 5 stright reviews and I've gotta say how great they are, Thanatos125 has three straight reviews, and thanks) luis1121, Nameless Guy Number 69, roxelyn, Angels will bleed from pain, have two reviews in a row, and finally thank you to Ginger God, mundanebeast, Avatar Percy of the Watertribe, subzerodx and Nelson, for also reviewing on chapter 101. Were about to see everybody head off to their various locations, some are gonna know what's coming for them and others aren't, but everybody's just inching closer to a damn big fight. I'll be getting Karin in the mix as well, for reason I'm thinking many of you can guess. Well, I've got a crap ton of things to set up today so I'd better get started. Let's do this.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't sure how in the hell she was supposed to process all of this information, "All of them, each and every last member of the Akatsuki, is on the move right now?"

The informant nodded, "Yeah, they've all been seen in a couple different locations. I mean seriously, they seem desperate to get to something."

Tsunade didn't know what to make of all this, "Shit, this isn't good. Why in the hell would they move all at once? That's just insane. Do you have any idea where they're going at such a fast pace?"

The informant wasn't sure she was going to like this, "Well, it seems like they're headed for the Cloud, the Sand, and...the Leaf?"

Tsunade couldn't believe how bold they were being, "They're trying to capture the tailed beasts so soon. They don't think this'll work do they?"

The informant shrugged, "I don't think they would do this if they thought they would fail. They must have some kind of plan to take them all out. If I had to guess they'd try and separate them from their friends and then hit em hard."

Tsunade had to bring this to Obito, "You're probably right. I'm gonna go and talk to the Hokage, you see if you can't figure out anything else."

The informant gave a quick bow and disappeared to go and find his comrades. Tsunade had always made jokes about the Leaf being in an unending war with everybody who wanted a piece of them but it really seemed like that was the case these days.

* * *

Obito was used to waking up early in the morning but this was just ridiculous. It was two in freaking morning, he'd only been asleep for about three hours when this damn knocking started.

Obito opened the door and had to stop himself from flat out screaming, "What is it?"

Tsunade was standing right in front of him, "Look, I've gotten some big news here. I mean seriously, we need to get everybody we can in the council room right now."

Obito sighed, "Fine, just give me a few seconds to get ready and then we'll go."

Tsunade looked him over, "Yeah, clothes would be a good start.

Obito went wide eyes as looked down and realized he wasn't wearing even a stitch of clothing, "Why in the hell didn't you mention that earlier?"

Tsunade didn't see why he cared at all, "I gave you dozens of check ups before Rin became qualified enough to do it Obito. This isn't my first time seeing your junk."

Obito blinked in surprise, "Huh...good point. Alright, just let me get my clothes."

* * *

Obito could see he wasn't the only one who was pissed about being woken up at this hour. If he'd been thinking he would've told them not to wake up Tsume, "I swear to god if you don't have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night I'm gonna show all of you how we castrate the dogs in the Inuzuka Compound.

Obito shuddered at Tsume's go to threat. The scariest thing was he was pretty sure she meant every word of it. Luckily he didn't have to be the one taking the blame, "Tsunade's the one who called the meeting, ask her what all this is about."

Tsunade figured she'd better not aggravate her anymore so she got straight to the point, "That Akatsuki are on the move and it looks like they're going for the tailed beasts, all of them as a matter a fact. We need to send someone to intercept them to make sure they don't get any of the Jinchurikis."

Obito needed to know a hell of a lot more than just that if he was going make some kind of decision, "Okay, who's going after who?"

Tsunade start to explain, "Tuhia's going after Killer Bee, Pain's going after Naruto, Sasori and Deidara are after Gaara, and Kisame and Teneki are after Fu."

Naruto's ear's started to perk up. He was glad to hear Pain was after him since that made sure he'd have a crack at him, "How are they going to take us down when we're surrounded by powerful ninja's?"

Tsunade felt like the roles had been reversed from her earlier conversation. She explained everything her informant had told her and asked the question everyone had been itching to ask, "So what are we gonna do about this? We can't just sit here and wait for them after all."

Obito had already started to form a plan in his head, "Me and Kakashi's plan hasn't changed and I don't think Naruto and Konan's have either. Naruto will still go after Pain, probably cutting him off before he gets here and me and Kakashi will stop Tuhia from before she gets to Killer Bee. We need to send someone to make sure Gaara's safe and we can protect Fu on our own. So I guess that means the only thing we really need to figure out is who's going after Gaara."

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tenten all stood up, "That would be us."

Obito should've known, "Alright then, but we've at least gonna send an Elite Jonin with you. Gaara and his siblings are capable, but I still don't want to send you guys there alone. Any takers?"

Anko stepped up, "I've been bored as hell lately, I'm just itching for a good fight. If anybody's gonna go and kick some ass, it's gonna be me."

Obito would have expected nothing less from the legendary snake mistress, "That'll be fine. Just um...please don't don't destroy every building in the hidden Sand, okay?"

Anko pouted, "Spoilsport…"

Karin apparently had something she wanted to say as well, "Um, if what Konan told me about Pain was true then I want to go with you guys."

Naruto looked at Konan, "What did you tell her about Pain?"

Konan had almost forgotten the two of them had even had a conversation, "That his name was really Nagato and that he had the Rinnegan. I think that's it."

Karin shook her head, "You forgot his last name, Uzumaki."

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Whoa, hold on! He's my relative?"

Karin was lost, "I thought your last name was Namikaze?"

Naruto realized why she was confused, "It is, but my mom was one of the last Uzumakis."

Karin couldn't believe it, "Wait a minute, that means we're related too. My last name Uzumaki"

Sasuke suddenly realized something, "She's been here for god knows how long and you just now found out her last name?"

Naruto did feel a little bad, "It just never really came up in the conversation. Frankly, I don't know how she knew my last name."

Karin defend him, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I don't really talk much as it is. He's been busy and I've been busy. We can get to know each other on the way to cutting off Pain."

Naruto protested, "You can't seriously think you're going to be coming with us?"

Sasuke agreed, "Karin, this guy's out of his ever loving mind! He won't hesitate to kill you!"

Karin needed to go, "Sasuke, there's almost no Uzumaki's left. I've got to at least go with them to see so I can meet him."

Sasuke didn't get it, "But why? What will seeing him change? You've got Naruto, there's your family!"

Karin was a little touched at how worried he was about her, "Sasuke-kun, I can't just let this be. I don't know what it is but I've gotta at least try and meet him once. He's one of my only cousins after all."

No one in the room understood and Karin could see that. She tried to explain it, "I know not all of you will understand because you've always had a family, but I lost my family when was very young. I barely even remember them to be honest. Even when I went to live in the hidden Sound I never really got any kind of sense of family. Then I came here and I finally it felt like I had some real friends and ever something that felt like a family. Whoever this Nagato guy is, he's still my family and you've all taught me that family really does mean something. It doesn't make sense to you guys and I get that, but I'm still going dammit. You can't stop me Sasuke-kun, and you aren't going with me either. You'll just be trying to protect me the whole time and then I won't be able to focus at all."

Sasuke knew the look Karin had on her face. It was her, 'You really think you can stop me?' glare. He knew when she got that look it was pointless to try and use reason on her, "Naruto, she'd damn well better not get hurt!"

Naruto wasn't going to let that happen, "I'm gonna kick Pain's ass, so he won't be able to touch Karin. I'll beat his ass and Karin will get to meet him just like she wanted to."

Sasuke supposed he could live with live with that. Fu saw the conversation was over so she finally got to ask, "So are we just gonna wait for the Akatsuki to show up and let them blow the hell out of the hidden Leaf?"

Obito had almost forgotten that little detail, "You've got a point there, I guess we'd better think of something to keep them out of the village."

Fu didn't think it was all that complicated, "Why don't we just meet them before they get here like Naruto's doing with Pain? I know we've got enough people to send them packing."

Obito didn't see why not, "Alright then, and who do we want to send to meet them?"

Fu knew she wanted to go, "I've gotta go. I promise I'll stop if I get hurt too bad and let the other's handle it."

Mito stood up, "There's no way in hell I'm going to be the only Sage not fighting. Count me in."

Obito thought that didn't sound too bad, "I think we should get at least one more person in the mix."

Mito turned to her boyfriend, "What do you think Kiba-kun, you up for a fight?"

Kiba whooped, "Hell yes! I'm gonna kick some Akatsuki ass with my girlfriend baby!"

Fu wanted her boyfriend in on this too, "What about you Shino-kun? You wouldn't let me fight all alone would you?"

Shino wasn't about to say no, "Of course Fu-chan. I'll gladly fight the Akatsuki with you."

Obito was glad to see everything was coming together, "Alright then, we've got a plan all set up. Tsunade, do you think you have enough info that Naruto, Kakashi, and I could start tracking down our targets in the morning?"

Tsunade had more than enough, "Sure thing. I'll have some leads for you guys ready be morning."

Obito was amazed, "Do you ever sleep?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Not really, no."

* * *

That'll do it for today. We're just one more chapter away from the fight. Thanks for reading and please review.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103, all we've gotta do before the kick ass fights now is get them where they're going. I really gotta thank ,SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, CaauweKilla, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 13 chapters in a row, I mean you guys really just keep going. Joyverse is has 11 straight reviews, beisenman1892 has reviewed 9 times in a row and I can't thank him enough. Chewie Cookies has gotten 7 reviews in row and thank him so for that. Princessbinas and YamiChaos27 just got 6 reviews in a row and they're super great, Thanatos125 just got his fourth straight review and rocks, Nameless Guy Number 69, roxelyn, and Angels will bleed from pain have three reviews in a row which is great, Ginger God and mundanebeast need to be thanked for getting two in reviews in a row and thanks to mr I hate znt nobles kill em, subzerodx, and AquaDestinysEmbrace or also reviewing on chapter 102. We're gonna get some back story on Teneki in this chapter, which I've been wanting to do for god knows how long. Of course we're gonna have a little traveling as well and I'll be filling that up with some interesting conversation. Oh, and let's not forget we've gotta go and check in one Gaara and Killer Bee as well. Huh, guess I didn't realize how much I had to cover during this chapter did I? Oh well, on with the chapter!

* * *

Kisame and Tenkei jumped from branch to branch as they made their way to the hidden Leaf in search of the Seven Tails. Both of them were dead tired from having to go at this pace for the past 2 days and Kisame finally said, "Fuck it, I'm not gonna be any good if I have to fight them tired anyways. I'm talking a damn break."

The two of them landed on a branch and Teneki sighed, "Thank god you said it before I did. You do tend to tire out before I do."

Kisame smirked, "Yeah, but you have a damn good time while I'm up and running don't you?"

Teneki rolled her eyes a little, "Don't get too cocky now, I'll cut you off at anytime."

Kisame scoffed in mock hurt, "Like you could go a week without me."

Teneki laid down on the branch, "Whatever you say fishcake."

Kisame still hated it when she called him that but didn't get as mad about anymore, "If you don't like the way I look then why do stick with me?"

Teneki sat up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm just teasing. I love my big badass shark."

Kisame couldn't help but think how strange it was for two people like them to be having a moment like this. He looked in her eyes and knew it was finally time to ask, "Teneki, you know how I ended up in the Akatsuki but I've never been able to get you to get you to tell me how you ended up here. We've got a little time, so how up you finally give me an answer?"

Teneki tried to change the subject, "You up for a quicky?"

Kisame was about to say, "Hell ye...No, I gotta control myself here. Teneki, why don't you wanna tell me? Don't you trust me?

Teneki hated it when he asked her that, "Of course I do. It's just really hard for me to talk about it. Sigh...just promise me you won't get all mopey on me, okay?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "When have I ever been mopey?"

Teneki laughed, "Good point. It all start when I in the hidden Cloud first learning how to use my bloodline…

_Flashback_

_A young Teneki was backing from an angry mob, screaming at them, "I didn't mean to! I Swear I didn't mean to do it!"_

_A member of mob threw an empty bottle at her, "You fried your freaking sensei!"_

_Teneki was crying, "I don't how I did it. First I was gathering up lighting chakra like he told me to and I finished the jutsu he was teaching me. I was so happy I ran to hug him and...sniff...and he"_

_Another member of the mod finished, "And you shocked him to death! You're telling me the was an accident?"_

_Teneki continued to sob, "It was! I don't even know how I did it."_

_Finally Teneki's father ran up to save her, "Please, just let me take my daughter home and let the authorities sort all of this out properly."_

_Teneki ran up to the warm embrace of her father, "Daddy!"_

_She jumped into his arms, "It's okay pumpkin, I've got you."_

_Teneki may have been 12 year old genin, but that didn't mean that she didn't need comfort from her parents. Sadly it wouldn't last long as father cried out, "AAAHHH!"_

_Teneki jumped off to see her father clutching his chest and panting. She started to cry again, "I knew it! I'm a monster who hurts everybody!"_

_Her father tried to reason with her, "No, you're not. You've just got a bloodline, that's all."_

_Teneki was backing away for her father, "Then why don't you or mom have it?"_

_He was so scared she wouldn't understand, "It's very rare for anyone to actually activate it. You've just gotta learn how to control it."_

_One of the mob walked towards her menacingly, "NO! She killed her sensei for crying out loud, we're not gonna just sit around and hope she learns to control it!"_

_Teneki was getting really scared, "Please just leave me alone."_

_The man walked up and grabbed her by the arm. It was clear his intolerance wasn't the only thing that made him an idiot. Teneki's fear caused her to realse more electricity than before, far more than enough to burn the man to a crisp. He screamed in pain all during his final moment, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_His limp body fell to the ground, his corpse a smoking mess. Teneki looked at the body and started to cry even harder. She turned around and started to sprint away, her father tried to chase after her but he was still out of it after being shocked, "Teneki! Wait!"_

_Teneki was already gone though. No one saw her in the hidden Cloud after that day…_

_Flashback end_

Teneki finished her story and Kisame whistled, "Damn, that just sucks. You really never went back?"

Teneki had a hard time explaining all of this, "I went close to the village once or twice to learn what happened to my dad and mom, but other than that no."

Kisame was still confused on a few things, "Okay, but why didn't you just go back in a few days once things had settled down?"

Teneki wasn't sure sure she could explain how she felt way back then, "I did go just outside the village to learn what happened with my father. That's what clinched me staying away. I found out that I gave him a heart murmur and a few other complications as well. He was forced to quit his career as a ninja because of me. That was his dream and I took it from him. I just couldn't face him after that and I could face my friends after killing my sensei."

Kisame figured that all sounded pretty screwed up, "So what did you do then?"

Teneki sighed, "I traveled around the world and learned how to control my powers, what else."

Kisame already knew that, "But how did you end up as a member of the Akatsuki?"

Teneki had almost forgotten that part, "Pain told me we could make a world where there was no more pain and suffering. When I traveled the world, I saw some pretty fucked up shit and frankly it turned me into the cynical bitch you see today."

Kisame had no idea she had such a colorful past, "That really sucks man."

Teneki shrugged, "Eh, gotta do what you've gotta do in this world. Come on, let's get moving again. We've rested long enough."

A new voice barked at them from the trees, "I just hope you're rested up enough to get your asses kicked!"

Teneki and Kisame got right into a defensive position as Mito, Fu, Kiba, and Shino jumped down from the trees, "When did these assholes get here?"

Mito cracked her knuckles, "A few seconds ago, not that it matters. We're here to make sure you pricks don't make it to the hidden Leaf."

Teneki growled, "Fine little girl. If you wanna come to use to us so that we can capture you that's just fine. Kisame you take dog boy and his girlfriend, I'll take this bitch!"

Fu didn't take kindly to being called a bitch, "Oh it's on now!"

* * *

Naruto and Karin were chatting to each other about being the last Uzumaki's as they went on their way to find Pain, "So are you sure it's just me, you, and Nagato?"

Karin hadn't heard about any others, "I haven't heard about anybody else at all so I'm assuming it's just us."

Naruto frowned a little bit, "Do you think there's any shot of restarting the clan?"

Karin didn't think so, "Not unless both us wanna break up with our clan heads and start it back up."

Naruto saw her point, "Yeah, there's no chance I'm breaking up with Hinata-chan for that?"

Karin agreed wholeheartedly, "Yeah, the Uzumaki clan has been considered dead for years. Let's face it, restarting would just cause to much trouble."

Konan felt it was time to warn Naruto what he was in for, "I must tell you Naruto, even at your level Pain isn't to be underestimated."

Naruto wasn't that stupid, "He killed Uncle Jiraiya, I know he isn't a lightweight."

Konan went into his battle style, "Pain's Six Paths can see everything the each one of them sees. Basically, if you attack them one of them the other five can protect him. Each one has a different power. One that can absorb all ninjutsu, one that read minds, one that summons powerful animals, one that heals the others, one that can use powerful weapons produced from it's body, and one that can control gravity itself."

Naruto didn't like the sound of all of this, "Looks like I'm gonna have to pick them off strategically."

Konan had been hoping he'd say that, "Yes, that's the only real way to beat Pain. As far as what he'll start off with, he usually summons one of his animals,"

Before she could finish a massive roar tore through the field. They jumped above the trees so that they could see what it was and found a massive three headed dog standing over them, "One like that?"

Konan gulped, "Yeah, that's one of his alright."

* * *

Gaara gave a long groan as he looked at the endless pile of paper work on his desk. Even when using his sand to help he still could never seem to get all of it done. Just as he was about pick up a another piece of paper he heard some kind of explosion in the clearing just outside his office.

He jumped out of the window and sprinted towards where the sound had come from. He saw his brother and sister standing across from two figures in cloaks. It didn't take longer before he pieced the situation together. One of them was screaming, "Art is and explosion!"

As the strange blond man said it two white birds flew from his hands and right for Temari. Gaara placed his hand on the ground and sand surrounded Temari, protecting her when the birds hit. They explode on contact and Gaara thanked god he'd gotten there on time. He ran up to his brother and sister, "Are you guys alright?"

Kankuro and Temari were panting, "Yeah, we're good. We've got Sasori of the Red Sand and that crazy explosive expert from the hidden Rock. We're dealing with some tough characters here."

That's when a new voice entered the fray, "Gaara-kun!"

He turned to see his girlfriend running his direction, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

Sakura ran up to him along with her three companions, "We came to help. We just heard about these two coming for you guys."

Sasori was starting to get nervous, "This is gonna be bad…"

* * *

Killer Bee stood behind his house practicing his always 'pleasant' rapping, "Yo, float like a butterfly, sting like a Killer Bee, the mighty Eight-tails, That's me!"

He didn't know that someone was watching him in the distance. Luckily for him, it was actually someone he wanted to see, "Hey, Killer Bee!"

Stopping his rap to around and see who it was, Killer Bee grinned when he saw who was coming, "Yo, Mr. Hokage! How you been dude? Who's this fella next to you?"

Obito ran up to him and said, "Bee, thank god we made it before she did. Oh, and this is my son Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a quick wave, "Yo."

Bee gave him a small nod and asked, "Who were you trying to get here before bro?"

A thud was heard on the ground and they all turned to see a woman standing a few feet from them, "Oh fantastic, now I must fight you fools as well."

Obito looked his mom in the eye, "It's been a long time hasn't it mother?"

Tuhia smirked under her bandages, "Oh yes, far too long son."

Killer Bee looked at Obito and then at Tuhia, "Um, and I intruding on some kind of family thing yo?"

Obito took a deep breath, "You could say that I suppose. If you wish you may join in on the fight but you'd best getting out of here. It's you she's after."

Killer Bee doesn't back down from a fight, "Hell no bro, I'm in this all the way!"

Kakashi was in too, "Same here dad, we're right behind you!"

Tuhia growled, "I really do hate family gatherings. People always end up fighting."

* * *

The fight will begin tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104, the battles begin! Of course I've gotta thank ,SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 14 chapters in a row, you guys be awesome! Joyverse is has 12 straight reviews and I thank him so much. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 10 times in a row and he's so great. Chewie Cookies has gotten 8 reviews in row and thanks a million to him. Princessbinas and YamiChaos27 just got 7 reviews in row which is really damn cool, Thanatos125 just got his fifth straight review and thank him so much, Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have four reviews in a row so that's awesome, mundanebeast just got three reviews in a row which is great, AquaDestinysEmbrace has two in a row which is very nice and thanks to firetemplar415, Sennybee98, Avatar Percy of the Watertribe, and 61394 also reviewing on chapter 103. These fight are probably gonna take like four or five chapters so you'd all better be ready for some really fighting. I've decided to cover each fight in it's own chapter since putting little sections of each fight in multiple chapters just seems like kind to ridiculous, mainly because each fight needs it's own chapter so it can be really focused on. I mean they're all going to so intense splitting them up would just crazy. First up, Gaara and everyone else in the Sand vs Deidara and Sasori. I had to give Sasori a little bit of new stuff because I destroyed his old puppet. I'll just let you see what I mean. This will be the only chapter that has two fights in it since Deidara and Sasori have fought once already and I just couldn't really find a way to draw these fights out much more. That's about it, so let's get this fight on the road.

* * *

Kankuro, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari were talking on Sasori, with Kankuro helping Shikamaru with strategies to take on Sasori since he knew a ton about puppets while Tenten and Temari tried to keep him at a distance with their ranged attacks.

Sasori was really wishing he'd had his old puppet armor and the Third Kazekage puppet with him. Thanks to that damn Hokage he'd been forced to create a completely new set of puppet armor which may have looked like his old one but had almost none of it's best features and he'd been using some other new puppets as well. He wasn't as good with these puppets as he had been with his old ones and being stuck in fight like this with less than his typical equipment wasn't something he was happy about.

It didn't help that Kankuro knew just how dangerous he was, "Remember, don't let a single one of his attacks touch you. Every single weapon he has is drenched in poison and if it hits you you've gotta get to a hospital immediately."

Sasori had heard of the kid before, in fact he'd even heard that Kankuro was thought to be the only person who may surpass him in puppetry. He'd released two puppets which were apparently name Crow and Red Ant. They both very well made puppets. Soon Kankuro had them opening their mouths and letting loose about a dozen paper bombs. Opening the mouth on his puppet armor, Sasori released a nozzle along with a jet of fire to take out all of the paper bombs. Once they were gone Sasori said, "I'll admit, you're black style is impressive, but it's no match for my red style."

Kankuro smirked, "You say that now, but just give it a second."

Sasori knew a smile like that wasn't a good thing, "Just what do you have planned you third rate hack?"

Kankuro didn't need to say anything, what happened in a moment was answer enough. A massive pair of jaws rose from the ground, clamping on him and crushing his puppet armor with a loud crunch! Kankuro called over, "How do you like being eaten up by a Salamander ya overconfident asshole? Nice plan Shikamaru!"

Salamander was the name of one of his most powerful puppets, which was aptly named because it was shaped like a giant lizard. It opened it's jaw and massive cloud of purple smoke. Kankuro knew what that was in an instant, "It's poison, jump back! Temari, get that stuff the hell out of here!"

Temari raised her fan up in the air and took a hard swing, focusing her wind chakra to get the cloud of death away from them. Panting heavily, Temari and the rest of them waited for Sasori's next move as there was clearly no body in the pile of wood that Sasori's armor had left behind.

All of them soon heard the sound of some kind of object flying through the air. They looked up to see something barreling towards them at an alarming speed. Naturally all of them jumped back before whatever it was landed on them, bringing up a massive cloud of dust when it did. To say they were all a little shocked at what they saw would be an understatement.

It was Sasori riding on some kind of strange puppet that was as big as Salamander. This puppet had the body and head of a spider but claws and a tail like a scorpion, "Do you like it? I call this big fella Arachnophobia."

Kankuro didn't even know what to make of it, "And I thought my puppets were fucked up…"

Arachnophobia descended his massive tail upon Shikamaru who was barely able to dodge it followed by it slashing it's claws at Kankuro and Tenten. It opened it's mouth and spit some kind of acid out at Temari who ducked under with only seconds to spare.

Tenten wasn't about to let all of them get hurt and she was pretty sure she had something that could take it out. She could see that the puppets biggest weakness is that it was bulky and slow. What she had in mind was perfect for taking it out.

She jumped into the air and pulled a scroll out of her pocket, opening it causing it to spiral above her. There was a large puff of smoke right above Tenten which reveled a giant spiked iron ball. It was connected to her fingers with chakra string and she pulled it down on to Arachnophobia with all her might. Sasori got off of his puppet as fast as he could as he didn't feel like being crushed to death. His puppet was destroyed and he screamed, "You worthless little whelp! You'll pay for that!"

He tore off his cloak and everyone gasped at the sight. Sasori looked to made of puppet parts with a white circle in his chest, "This is how I've kept myself so young. I've become my greatest masterpiece!"

Temari leaned over to her brother and whispered, "I apologize for any time I ever made fun of your puppets or called them weird, compared to this guy you're perfectly normal."

Sasori chuckled, "You haven't even seen close to full extent of what I can do. Watch this."

Something opened on his back and smoke filled rushed out. Once it was clear they all saw and army of puppets hovering above them in the sky, "There's over a thousand puppets here. I've taken down entire nations with this attack!"

Shikamaru figured they only had one hope for beating this attack, "Everyone keep me out of the line of fire! I think I've only got one shot at this!"

Everyone formed a circle around him and started to keep the puppets away from Shikamaru. He made his favorite hand seal and got to work. Sasori kept try to hit them with his puppet but he quickly felt his moves start to slow down. Before long he was standing completely still, along with his puppets which just floated in the air. Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Possesion success!"

Sasori didn't understand, "I'm a puppet, how can you possibly take control of me like this?"

Shikamaru was a little nervous it wouldn't work but he had been pretty sure he could pull it off, "You still have to have some kind of chakra network for something like your thousand puppet technique to work. As long as there's some kind of chakra in it and it has the same number of limbs I do, I can take control of it with my shadow. I'm guessing all we've gotta do is destroy that white thing in your chest and we'll be good to go. Shadow Pinning Jutsu!"

Sasori tried to stop him, "Wait, we can…"

It was too late, the shadows had already rose from the ground and slice through the puppet, including the white circle in the middle. Temari looked at her boyfriend, "Wow babe, never knew you were so badass."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I have my moments."

* * *

Deidara was up against Gaara, Sakura, and Anko, who were really doing a number on him. The explosives user was have hard time hitting them with his clay bird or bugs because Gaara just kept blocking it with his sand and Sakura kept confusing him with her damn genjutsus. Not to mention you had Anko summoning snakes who kept lunging at him, forcing him to go on the defensive.

Deidara's eye was twitching as his inability to blow anything up, "You fools are ruining my art!"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Art this, art that, enough with the damn art! Just let us kick you ass already!"

Deidara made another bird in his hand, "You shut up and respect the beauty of sculptors."

The bird flew into the air and with a poof grew large enough for Deidara to ride. He jumped on top of it went straight for Anko. Deidara smirked in victory but stopped when he saw Anko disappear and sand start to rise from the ground, "Another fucking genjutsu!"

Gaara's sand engulfed his bird and attempted to slam it into the ground. Deidara jumped of but as soon as he land to snakes jumped out of the sand and right at him. He sent a few clay birds at to force them away but didn't have any time to rest before Gaara's sand was upon him once again.

Just before the sand struck Deidara he muttered, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Gaara hit him with the sand and smirked, "Still think you're going to be getting my tailed beast?"

The ground began to shake, much to everyones surprise and Deidara burst out of the sound on top of a massive white dragon, "This is one of my greatest masterpieces, the C2 Dragon! Time to fuck some shit up!"

The dragons mouth puffed out and it launched a missile of the white clay at the Gaara and his friends. Gaara slammed his hands on the ground and made as big of a wall of sand as he could. Everything shook when it hit and Sakura gapped, "Man, this guy's stronger than he looks!"

Gaara got a determined look on his face, "He's not the only one who can create a massive creature with his power. Allow me to show you just how powerful my sand can really be!"

The sand under Gaara's feet began to move and began to take some kind of strange shape. It didn't take long before Gaara was high above the ground riding atop a massive version of Shukaku, "You wanted art pretty boy, well here's your art!"

Deidara fired two more missiles at Gaara, but this time the Shukaku merely slapped them out of the air. The massive creature opened it maw and let loose a massive roar of sand straight at Deidara. He did his best to cover himself to avoid taking too much damage from the hit, but Deidara and his dragon soon found themselves falling from the sky. Gaara didn't waste even a second, raising up Shukaku's foot and stomping on the dragon with all it's might. It let out a blood curdling cry and exploded into pieces.

Gaara was thinking he'd won the fight, but he soon found out how wrong he was. Deidara's body began to expand like a balloon and Gaara had a feeling it wasn't for a good reason. He had Shukaku start to take in as much air as he could manage and sucked up the expanding body, trapping it inside the beast's belly. The balloon body popped in Shukaku's stomach but Gaara didn't feel it do anything else.

He muttered to himself, "Was it just a decoy or what?"

Suddenly he felt Shukaku to shake and loose all structural integrity. The beast collapsed and Gaara felt to the ground, "What in the hell?"

That's when the real Deidara popped out of the sand, "The decoy let out thousands of microscopic explosives. You're lucky you sucked him up before it popped or you'd all be dead."

Gaara stood up, "In that case I'll just cover any decoy you make before it can pop so we're all safe. You'll run out of chakra or clay eventually."

Deidara ripped off his shirt, showing some kind of strange black mouth where his heart should've been, "You right, I can't beat you. However, I can still take you down with me. I'm going to die in an explosion like I've always dreamed of and you'll all die with me, along with everyone in ten square miles of this place."

Deidara started stuffed something into the mouth and his body started to disappear, slowly turning into a black mass of some kind. Gaara was getting as much sand as he could to surround the bomb, "I've gotta do my best to cover this thing or everyone I care about is gonna get hurt."

Sakura was terrified. If this bomb was as powerful as Deidara then even Gaara might not be able to stop it all. Gaara had about a ten foot wall of sand covering it when it finally went off and it felt like there was an earthquake when it finally did. Everyone was blow back by the massive explosion, but Gaara's sand managed to absorb most of the blast. All of them were knocked out, but not hurt...yet.

Gaara laid unconscious on the ground as what looked to be a clone of everyone's most feared plant man looked over the scene. It grabbed Gaara and sunk back into the ground, taking the pore boy with him.

* * *

Cue more scary music. You'll have to wait to find out what happens to Gaara. But first, let me say, OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM OFF! Sorry, I just knew people were going to ask me that and so I decided to nip it in the butt. He's got way too many important things he still needs to do. Thanks for reading and please review.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105, Teneki vs Fu and Shino. Lets give another huge thank you to ,SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 15 chapters in a row, all of you guys get a virtual high five. Joyverse is has 13 straight reviews and I can't thank him enough. Chewie Cookies has gotten 9 reviews in a row and he rocks. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 11 times in a row and he's freaking 27 just got 7 reviews in row and that deserves a shout out, Thanatos125 just got his 6 straight review and thank him so much, Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have five reviews in row and are super cool, mundanebeast has four reviews in a row which is awesome, AquaDestinysEmbrace has three in a row and I thank him a ton, Sennybee98 has two reviews in a row which earns him another thank you and thanks to Skelo and guest for also reviewing on chapter 103. I'm gonna be giving each Akatsuki member there own fight from this point forward because no of them have really gotten to show what they can do yet. Also, because I'm just an evil little writer, you'll have to wait to see what's going to happen to Gaara. After all, where's the fun in just telling you guys what happens? Maybe he will lose Shukaku and maybe he won't. I'm sure you all would just rather I leave hanging...Haha, I'm a complete asshole. I'll just have to keep you entertained with a fight. Let's see how the Sage and the Jinchuuriki do against the Shark and Spark. That sounded cooler than I expected it to. Time for part one of a two part fight. First up, Fu and Shino vs Teneki!

* * *

Teneki was surprisingly happy to have gotten the bugs for her opponents. She wanted to actually be the one to take down the tailed beast, so Kisame was welcome to have the Sannin's kid. While she knew that the Aburame's thrived on being able to train their opponents chakra with their bugs, she wasn't sure on how Fu would be fighting. Luckily for her, she had something that was just perfect for getting a good read on what Fu's fighting style was.

Jumping to the ground as she did so, Teneki bit her thumb to draw some blood and made the proper hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Fu wasn't sure what she had expected Teneki to have summoned, but she definitely expecting what was standing in front of her. It was giant porcupine with metal quills on it's back. Clearly it was rather angry as it roared as soon as it was summoned, "Tenkei, why did you summon me?"

Teneki rolled her eyes, "Calm down Kinku, I just needed a hand with these guys. Think you can test them out for me?"

Kinku's mood turned to happy almost instantly, "In that case, I'd be happy to help. Want me to set up a perimeter for your lighting?"

Teneki smirked, "Oh Kinku, you know me all too well."

Teneki jumped back into the trees and Fu and Shino waited to see what she had meant by 'set up a perimeter.' Kinku's quills began to grow and shoot from his body. Fu and Shino got behind some trees slice through everything in the forest. Every tree had what looked like a massive metal senbon embedded in it.

Teneki gave a dark chuckle in tree tops as a strange humming started up, "I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to go very far in this fight. You're about to see how well Kinku and I work together."

Fu noticed a some kind of blue light began to cover each of the metal quills, "I've got a really bad feeling about this…"

Electricity began to jump from pole to pole, making a cage of lightning all around them. Shino gulped a little, "Fu-chan, this is gonna make getting Teneki with my bugs a lot harder. There's no way I can get them into the trees without them getting zapped."

Fu knew that meant they had to get Teneki down there, "Alright ten. Do you think that your bugs could drain chakra through that metal on the porcupine?"

Shino shook his head, "Not possible, it's just too thick."

Fu was going to have to get creative to make this work, "What if his mouth was open? Then could your bugs get him?"

Shino was a little taken back by the question, "I suppose that could work. How in the hell are you gonna keep his mouth open long enough for me to do that?"

Fu got ready to move, "You just leave that one to me sweetie?"

She activated some of her tailed beast chakra and got her exoskeleton going. Fu began to sprint at Kinku and porcupine became excited, "I like this girl! Let's see what you've got green head!"

If he'd heard what Fu and Shino said he might not have tried charging her like this. Right when they were about to run into one another, Fu jumped up and grabbed two of the quills on his head. Using as much strength as she could muster, Fu yanked up the quills and forced his mouth open. Shino could see this was his chance and wasn't about to waste it.

He raised up his hands and let loose as many of his bugs as he could, "Time for a meal thats going to eat you."

The bugs flew into the porcupine's gaping maw and got right to work. Each of them bite them and sucked up as much chakra as they could. Screaming in pain, Kinku poofed away and the bugs flew back to Shino. Teneki yelled from up top, "That was pretty good. I didn't even get a chance to get a really good look at your fighting style. I'm gonna have to resort to more drastic measures."

Fu really wasn't looking forward to more of what this chick could do. Teneki was loving how nervous they seemed, "My Static Realse can do some pretty special stuff when I've got all these metal quills around. You see, they allow me to control my electricity on a level you couldn't even imagine. With them around, I can pinpoint my lighting chakra down the nearest centimeter. Odds are you won't even see it coming."

Fu was on full alert. She didn't want to get hit by one of Teneki's bolts of lightning. Shino heard a buzz and started to look around along with Fu. They saw flashes but they were moving so fast neither of them could could tell where it was gonna hit. All Shino saw was one of the blue flashes before he was hit in the back by Teneki's lighting.

He fell to the ground and Fu ran over to him, "Shino-kun, are you okay!"

Shino started to stand up, "Don't worry about me. Just keep your guard up."

Fu heard more buzzing and started to look around for the next hit. She really wasn't sure what in the hell she was going to do to defend herself. There was still one thing left she could try though. As the buzzing sound got closer, Fu took in as much of her jinchuuriki chakra as she could and created the strongest exoskeleton she could. Something became visible out of the corner of her and braced herself for the incoming attack. The exoskeleton started to absorb the lightning, much to Teneki's surprise, "Well what do ya know, that big old creep inside of you is actually starting to be of some use."

Fu was still in some pain, but the Seven Tails had help a lot. She was going to need it's full cooperation if she was going to win this fight. It looked like it was finally time to try what been speaking with Naruto about at dinner the other day.

She started by trying to contact it in her head, "Hey um...whatever your name is. I could really use your help right now. Maybe we could make some kind of,"

A voice in her head cut her off, "**Chomei's my name, and it took fucking long enough to ask."**

Fu cringed a little, "Okay, that's true."

Chomei said suddenly, "**On your left."**

Fu turned left and used her armored arms to absorb the blast of another lightning strike, "Thanks. How did you know that was coming?"

Chomei sighed in her head, "**Insects like myself rely on much more than just our site to predict attacks, unlike you stupid humans. Now to the matter at hand, I believe you wanted to make a bargain with me similar to the one Naruto made with my brother."**

Fu was a little surprised she knew that, "Um, yes I do. How did you figure that out?"

Chomei started to talk faster because Teneki was getting ready to attack again, "**I can see everything you see, and I was very impressed at Naruto's ability to get the most stubborn of my brothers and sisters to cooperate. However, I'm still a little peeved at you for not thinking of something like this yourself. Behind you!"**

Fu turned around just in time to stop another of Teneki's attack, "I'm sorry about that. I was always so busy worry about how I felt that I never bothered to think you might be more than just a monster. If you'll let me Chomei, I'd really like to work as your partner and your friend."

Chomei couldn't describe how happy it made her to here that, "**You're on! Open up your chakra system to me a little bit. You're about to get one hell of a power boost."**

Fu was glad to hear that, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

As soon as her chakra system was opened, Fu could feel every little part of body start to change. She didn't even have to try to activate her exoskeleton anymore, it was just there now. Wings grew from her back and she could feel the world around her. Every little thing that moved immediately caught her attention. It occurred to her that this might be similar to how the Hyuugas felt when they had their Byakugan active.

Teneki's lighting came at her once again, but this time she just raised one hand and deflected it. The lighting user was shocked, "Well, looks like I'm really gonna have to go all out if I want to beat you. Time to show you my most powerful attack!'

Teneki jumped down from the trees and at Fu. She went to smack Fu but the Jinchuuriki caught her hand before she could finish it. It scared Fu that she smiled even though the attack didn't land, "You played right into my hands. Game over!"

Fu felt something start to course through her body. Nothing painful, just some kind of strange sensation, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Teneki began to explain, "In a few seconds you're gonna be in the center of giant bug zapper. I've given you a little taste of my chakra , just enough so that every static shock in this forest is gonna come charging right at you. Unlike me, you're body won't be able to take it naturally. You're fucked little girl!"

Fu could see the kind of situation she was in and yelled to her friend in her head, "Chomei, have you got any ideas here?"

Chomei did have one thing, "**The exoskeleton, if you channel chakra through it properly the electricity will actually conduct through it and not hit any of your insides. You can ground it out if you grab a tree or touch the dirt or something. Just start channeling your chakra and I'll guide you through the rest."**

Fu started to channel her chakra like she'd been told and Chomei started to give her an idea of where to send it. When the static started to focus on her it started to flow through her exoskeleton and she slammed her hand on to the ground. Teneki watched in amazement as her static went harmlessly into the earth, "That's my most powerful attack, you just deflected it like it was nothing…"

Fu put her hand to her mouth, "Great Dust Storm!"

Teneki suddenly found herself being blown back by a raging cloud of dust. She was swept off her feet and hit a nearby tree. Fu rushed her and buried her fist into her gut, actually putting cracks in the tree behind her, "Now it's over."

Teneki spit out a little bit of blood. She wasn't dying but was in a hell of a lot of pain. It was clear she wasn't going anywhere, "Look, we'll let you go, just let us leave. Please, let Kisame go at least. If you let him go I'll tell you anything you want to know about the Akatsuki."

Fu noticed how much she cared about Kisame, "Do you think he'd be willing to do something like that for you?"

Teneki gave a small smile, "Please, he'd die for me if I needed him to. I've got him wrapped around my finger."

Fu whispered at Shino, "I don't think she's a threat right now. Let's go see if Kisame cares about her as much as she says he does."

* * *

Kiba and Mito vs Kisame tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106, Kisame vs Mito and Kiba. Gotta thank ,SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 16 chapters in a row, these guys are the freaking best. Joyverse is has 14 straight reviews and that is just freaking awesome. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 12 times in a row and he's super great. Thanatos125 just got 8 reviews in a row and thank him a ton for that, Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have 6 reviews in row and so they're really great, mundanebeast just got four reviews in a row which is very cool, AquaDestinysEmbrace has four in a row so thank him for that greatness, and thanks to Skelo and guest for getting two reviews in a row, I'm just gonna assume thats the same guest, and last but not least princessbinas, Sennybee98, and davidira34 also reviewed on chapter 103 so thanks to them as well. It's going to be a fight and little bit of character stuff too. Don't worry, it's mostly gonna be ass kicking awesomeness though. Between Mito's Sage mode and Kisame's combining himself with Samehada, plus Kiba and Akamaru's moves this is gonna be a damn fun fight to write. I can only hope that it's as fun for you to read as it's been for me to write. On a kind of embarrassing side note, I've recently done some research for this fanfic and it's come to my attention that Minato did not create the Yellow Flash, merely recreated a version made by Tobirama. I feel very stupid and have been going back in old chapters to amend the mistake, as that was not an intentional change for the fanfic. If you go through previous chapters and I've made anymore mistakes that don't seem like they could be intentional changes, please tell me. Now, I'm really proud of this fight, so let the next battle begin!

* * *

Akamaru gave a low growl at the shark faced man standing across from them on a tree branch. The whole forest was brimming with tension as the enemies watched one another closely. Kisame seemed eager to fight, "Samehada can feel your guy's chakra from over here. You're going to be a damn good meal for us."

Mito may have been just as eager, "The closest thing you're going to be getting to a meal is an ass whipping fishcake!"

Kisame got a dark look on his face, "Only one woman get's to call me fishcake and live and you sure as hell aren't her. Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Kisame had made hand seals and water began to flow around his feet out of nowhere. It formed into a shark and flew through the air at Mito and Kiba. They jumped off from the branch before the shark hit it and took it down.

Kiba wasn't sure what to make of it, "There's no water around here at all. How in the hell did he pull off a move like that?"

Mito sighed, "It's his greatest ability. He's able to use water style on a level that might be as high as the Second Hokage. He doesn't need any water to use even the most powerful water jutsus."

Kiba was pretty impressed to hear that, "Damn, this really is gonna be tough. Akamaru, let's hit him hard."

Akamaru bark and the two of them jumped towards Kisame while beginning to spin, "Fang Over Fang!"

Kisame saw the two drills coming for him and raised up Samehada to defend himself. The two projectiles hit and Kisame smacked them away. They jumped back up to where Mito was and Kiba noticed both he and Akamaru had some kind of marks on their bodies, "What the hell are these weird burn looking things? And why do I feel weaker?"

Kisame chuckled at them, "Samehada can absorb the chakra of others. You and your little pup their have a great flavor according to him."

Kiba wanted to strike again but wasn't stupid enough to use his Fang Over Fang again. He didn't know enough about Kisame's taijutsu style to want to try and go head to head with him either. Mito seemed to have a plan though, "Kiba-kun, I'm gonna see if I can get Samehada out of his hands. When I do that I want you and Akamaru to hit him with the Absolute Fang Over Fang."

It was a simple plan but Kiba like it, "Short, sweet, and to the point. I'm all in babe."

Mito lept of the branch and at Kisame. The swordsman clearly thought it was very funny that she was trying to take him head on because he actually outright laughed. He simply raised up his blade to defend himself again. What he didn't know was, she'd channeled a ton of chakra into her leg and had gotten into the position for the famous Dynamic Entry. When her foot hit the sword her Dynamic Entry and her increased strength she'd put into sent it flying right out of Kisame's hands.

He really hadn't been expecting that much strength behind the kick, "Son of a bitch!"

Kiba saw his window, "Now Akamaru!"

The two of them didn't waste any time and got right into their next move. Using the Fang Over Fang, they went in two different directions at first but and turned around and converged on Kisame, "Absolute Fang Over Fang!"

Kisame screamed in pain as two drills hit him hard. The human shark mustered up all the strenght he could and stomped on the tree branch as the Inuzuka's kept spinning. It broke beneath his feet and they he fell to the ground, forcing Kiba and Akamaru to stop their attack. He tried to get his footing back after getting hit with something that painful, but the moment he stood up Mtio was right back on him with a hard left hook to the face.

The strike sent him flying a few feet and when he landed he saw that Samehada was not from him. As fast as he could, Kisame ran towards his blade and picked it up. It made a some kind of noise and Kisame said, "I know I let you get kicked out of my hands, but I just got the shit beaten out of me so I don't really care! Let's just do this already!"

Mito and Kiba were already getting ready to strike again, "You can't be serious. The only thing on him that's looks damaged is his damn cloak."

Kisame looked down and his cloak was indeed torn to shreds. He grabbed and tore it off, leaving him in nothing but his pants. His chest had some cuts on it but for the most part he was just fine. Surprising considering how much it had freaking hurt.

Kisame started to make some more hand seals, "You motherfuckers are gonna regret that. Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

It was another shark, but this was about five times the size of the one he'd used before. Mito and Kiba got the hell out of the way as the massive monster took out about a dozen trees. To say Mito and Kiba were made little nervous by the show of force would be pretty accurate, "Well this just got a little more complicated didn't it?"

Mito rolled her eyes, "You don't say. I love you Kiba-kun but that really isn't helping."

Kiba wanted to be the one to help, but he only saw one option left, "Mito-chan, I don't think we can beat this guy without your Sage mode."

Mito was thinking the exact same thing, "If that's all your Absolute Fang Over Fang did then yeah, we're going to Sage mode. However, if I activate it once and we don't kill him before time runs out on it then I'll be totally spent. We need to make sure that he's as weak as we can get him before I try it."

Kiba tried to feel just how much chakra he had left, "I think me and Akamaru have just enough chakra to try our best move on him."

Mito wasn't sure if she knew what move he was talking about, "The one that you need a shadow clone for?"

Kiba shook his head, "No, we haven't quite gotten that one down yet. Just wait and see, trust me it's pretty damn strong."

He tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru and the two of them disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The ground began to to rumble as something made a very deep growl. What became visible were two giant wolfs. Kisame knew he had to get those things out of here now or he was gonna be fucked.

He tried for a second hit with one his favorite moves, "Super Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

The two wolfs didn't seemed phased by it. In fact they charged right at it and began to spin, "Super Wolf Fang Over Fang!"

The giant shark collided with the two drills and Kisame was expecting the two would just stop one another. However he soon found that, much to his horror, the massive wolfs drilled straight through his shark and right for him. He was rammed straight into the ground as the two wolfs hit him with everything they had. Kiba and Akamaru ran out of chakra before long and they poofed pack to their usual forms. Kisame was still trying to stand up so the two of them ran back over to Mito.

Mito gave a low whistle, "Okay Kiba-kun, that was pretty awesome!"

Kiba panted, "You bet your sweet ass it was."

Akamaru barked in a approval as Mito looked over to see how Kisame was doing. He had several deep gashes on his chest and looked pretty damn sore. Kiba had done a lot of damage to him, but frankly the fact that Kisame was even still alive after an attack like that was mind boggling.

The shark face man stood up and grabbed Samehada. Mito watched in complete and utter disgust as the blade opened some kind of mouth it had and bit Kisame's arm, slowly beginning to merge with him. Once it was finished he looked like a complete different person. His arm's had fins on them and his head actually looked like the head of shark. He had some kind of freaky tail too. It was completely repulsing to Mito.

The new Kisame chuckled at her reaction, "You really should be honored you know. Not many people actually get to see me in this form and almost no one who's seen me in it has lived. You're really something special."

Mito wasn't sure what kind of things this new form but she knew she wanted to be at her strongest when he started attacking. She focused her chakra and before long her skin turned white and the blue marking began to cover her body, "You think you're the only one who's got multiple forms?"

Kisame liked how feisty this girl was, "You really know how to keep a guy entertained. This is gonna be a lot of fun."

Mtio and Kisame lunged at one another and got straight into hand to hand combat. Kisame took a slash at her with his now sharpened nails, but she caught his hand before it could even get all that close to her. He tried to bite her with razor sharp teeth and nearly took her head off. Luckily, she was already sliding in between his legs and grabbing his tail. Once she had a good grip on it, she pulled hard and smacked him right through a tree.

Kisame rubbed his head, "You guys really like to beat the shit out of me don't you?"

Mito was amazed at how much humor this guy could find in this, "Shut the hell up and fight me already!"

Kisame was happy to do just that, "Well if you insist."

Water started to surround himself with more water, once again out of nowhere, started to spin around like Kiba had. It almost looked like he was making a Fang Over Fang out of water, but not quite. The small tornado of water came rushing at her and she jumped up into the air to avoid. She came right back down and delivered a Heavenly Kick of Pain onto Kisame.

Mito tried to reason with him, "Give it up, you can't absorb my chakra as long as I'm in Sage mode and in this form I can use my taijutsu perfectly. You literally can't get the jump on me and I will just keep jumping out of the way and kicking the shit out of you. You can't beat me."

Kisame grabbed her leg and smiled, "What makes you think I can't absorb your chakra."

Mito smirked, "Please, go ahead and try."

Kisame lost the smile on his face as he felt pain shoot up his arm, "AHH, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Mito explained, "If you try and absorb sage chakra and you're not a sage, it'll reject your body and actually start to damage it. You literally can't do it without killing yourself."

Kisame frowned, "Well, looks like you've got me in tough spot don't you?"

Mito was really starting to feel victorious, "I'd say so, yeah."

That's when Fu and Shino jumped down with a tied up Teneki, "Well, looks like these two are having just as much luck as we are."

Kisame saw Teneki tied up and screamed, "Hey, let her go! I'm much more valuable than she is, cut her loose and take me!"

Fu could see Kisame and Teneki did really care about one another, "Let's take these two back to the Leaf. We might just be able to talk some sense into them."

Mito didn't see why not, "What do you say fishcake, you willing to work with us and keep your girlfriend?"

Kisame ground his teeth, "If you stop calling me fishcake and don't touch a hair on her head, then I suppose we'd be willing to come to the Leaf with you and talk."

Mito was glad to hear it, "Happy you agree. Come on guys, the Leaf's got some visitors to prepare for.

* * *

Two more fights to go. Tomorrow, Naruto vs Pain. Thanks for reading and please reveiw.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107, time for one of my favorite fights in Naruto history, Naruto vs Pain. Here's another big ole thank you to JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 17 chapters in a row, that damn impressive. Joyverse is has 15 straight reviews so he needs another shout out, oh and FYI, Wolf Fang Over Fang they're fused but for Super Wolf Fang Over Fang they're separate you can check it on Narutopedia. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 13 times in a row which is very cool. Thanatos125 just got 9 reviews in a row, major thanks to him. Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have 7 reviews in row and those three are great, Chewie Cookies has gotten 11 reviews in a row and he just got five reviews in a row and that's really awesome AquaDestinysEmbrace has five in a row so give this guy gets a virtual high five, Sennybee98 has four reviews in a row and thank him for that. thanks to princessbinas and davidira34 reviewing two times in a row, and yukicrewger2 and Avatar Percy of the Watertribe also reviewed on chapter 106. I've always really liked this fight and I'm not gonna lie, the one I write is gonna be very similar to the one in the Manga/Anime. Much like with the Jiraiya vs Pain fight, I really don't think I could top this one. However, there will still some of my own little bits and pieces add in there, mainly with changes I'm make since he has the jinchuuriki cloak. I'm gonna guess you guys don't really care about any of this and just want me to get to the fight huh? Okay then, Let's get this brawl started.

* * *

Naruto looked up and the monstrous three headed dog above him and got right into his hand seals. He knew that it would be better if he sent one of his toads to handle this thing and he remembered that one of Jiraiya's toads had already help send this thing packing before. Granted he'd needed the help from Jiraiya, but Naruto could always summon another toad to help him.

Once Naruto had finished up and the smoke was clear, Gamaken and Gamabunta were there with him, "Hm, it seems someone has summoned this clumsy toad and his leader as well." The massive dog roared again and Gamaken frowned, "Oh dear, not that mutt again."

Gamabunta started to get the idea, "Yo gaki, is this about this Pain fella that took out Jiraiya?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, this is about him."

Gamabunta smirked, "In that case taking out this big guy. You go find Pain, we'll handle this."

Naruto turned to Konan and Karin, "Just stay out of the way for now. Like I said, I have to be the one to take down Pain."

Karin jumped off and Konan simply said, "Be careful Naruto."

Naruto watched her leave and started to look for Pain. What Naruto didn't know is that Pain had already found him, "Hello Naruto, I see you summon toads just as our sensei did."

Naruto found Pain standing right in front of him along with his six paths. He did his best to contain his anger, "You don't even have the right to call him your sensei. You've spit in the face of everything he stood for!"

Pain showed no emotion, "He was good man, but a naive fool. I'm hoping that you'll be willing to see that and come without much of a fight."

Naruto activated his Sage mode, "Not a snowball's chance in hell."

Pain narrowed his eyes, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Naruto was about to retort when his Sage mode picked up something coming right for him. He caught the path with metal spikes on his head out of the corner of his eye. As the path closed in on him, Naruto made some clones to start up a Rasengan in each hand. Before the path could strike him, he ducked and shoved the Rasengan into his gut and sending him hurdling into a branch. It went limp and fell to the ground as Naruto muttered, "That's one down."

Pain muttered something to one of the paths, this one was an orange haired man with needles in his nose, who went down after the path. Naruto figured that must have been the healing path so Naruto was about to chase after it when another path jumped in front of him. This one was much more muscular but still had orange hair.

Naruto made two more clones and started to create another Rasengan in his hand. Only this time he channeled some wind chakra as well, preparing to use on of his best attacks. The Path didn't seem the least bit nervous when Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken, he merely raised up his hands and caught it. All Naruto could do was watch as the path somehow absorbed the blow like it was nothing.

Naruto realized just what path he was facing, "So you're the one that absorbs Ninjutsu. Looks like I'm gonna have to approach this differently to take you out. I think I've got some taijutsu perfect for just this situation just fine."

The head path scoffed, "You act as though you can actually hit him. My paths won't let you catch him off guard like that."

Naruto clenched his fist and glared at him while making two clones in the process, "Let's agree to disagree."

The two clones jumped away and Naruto took a hard swing at the path. It jumped back to find one of Naruto's clones jumping towards him. The path smacked it away and noticed the second clone was now above him trying to attack. He grabbed the clone's feet and hurled it into a tree, dispelling it. As soon as that happened, the real Naruto came up from behind him got ready to strike. All of paths were watching him, so just before Naruto could hit the absorbing path it moved it's head to the side, Naruto's fist was just inches from his face.

Naruto smirked, "Gotcha."

The path didn't understand how, but in less than a second later he felt a hard strike hit his cheek. Naruto could see he was caught off guard slightly before having to recompose himself after the sudden surprise; however, Naruto took the opportunity to hit him in the chest with a Toad Slap. Pain could see his path was beyond any help from the healing path from the sudden action from his sibling student and had to admit, Naruto was doing very well.

Naruto could see the healing path was almost done fixing up the weapon buddy, which really wasn't something Naruto was going to let happen. He made two more clones and began to work chakra into his hand again. In the blink of an eye he'd made another Rasenshuriken in his hand and threw it at healing path. The healing path stopped repairing his friend to try and escape from the oncoming attack. Too bad that even with the advanced abilities his doujutsu provided for seeing his other paths' visions to warn him of danger, he didn't have time to get out of the way.

Pain couldn't believe his eyes as he watched a third of his paths being taken out, but still showed a face of no emotion or being phazed by the accomplishment being done and commented, "Amazing, you've truly surpassed our sensei. However, so have I."

Naruto was too busy panting to responded. He'd already used most of the power in his Sage mode just taking out the first three Paths, and from what Konan had said the head path was stronger than all the others combined. Meaning that the battle was just getting started. If Naruto had to guess, he'd say he could muster up one more Rasenshuriken left before being depleted of all Sage mode chakra and he'd have to rely on his Jinchuriki cloak. The young sage was starting to lose some of his confidence.

Pain plainly said to him, "If I were you Naruto, I'd really be watching every single one of my actions, not to mention yours, if you haven't already."

Naruto became startled at the warning, "Damn, you're good at reading facial expressions aren't ya?"

Again, Pain just stated a blunt and obvious truth that he figured Naruto must have overlooked, "It's not your facial expression, my friend here can tell what you're thinking."

Naruto mentally cursed himself as he had almost forgotten about that, "That's right, your mind reading path."

Pain was now a little worried as to how he knew so much about his paths, but didn't really think it was all that important at the moment. Still the only reaction he replied to that was to narrow his eyes a little. He simply kept his other paths watch the boy under his gaze and making sure he didn't get the jump on them. The path got a nervous look on his face as he noticed something that Naruto was doing that caught his attention, "Interesting approach to whatever he's trying to accomplish. That's going to make things difficult."

Naruto made his favorite hand seal began to surround himself with as many clones as he could and all of them, including the original Naruto, jumped off and surround their enemies. Pain asked questioned silently to himself, "What's he planning to do?"

The clones all started rushing in the direction towards Pain and his paths. Pain was anticipating his actions by waiting until he could sense Naruto building up chakra for his Rasenshuriken before he raising up his hand to prepare his counter attack. He watched as Naruto release the Rasenshuriken and Pain his attack loose, "All Mighty Push!"

Naruto and his clones were feeling a sudden wave of power blow them back as he took of notice, before the powerful force pushed him a few feet back, to observe his attack was anticipated by an almost "invisible wall" and blocking it before disoersing the mass of wind chakra. Pain was right in thinking he'd gained the upper hand by canceling the boy's attack, but was quick to dismiss those thoughts as he saw some strange orange flash coming out of nowhere. He heard Naruto scream a battle cry and exclaim, "Massive Rasengan!"

Pain narrowed his eyes as he was able to get a good look at the orange flash and scowled when he immediately recognize it as Naruto covered in the Kyuubi's chakra. Thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto was able to move so fast that his path didn't even have enough time to read his mind and quickly extuniguish another life of the Six Paths of Pain; the light from his eyes slowly becoming dimmer. This meant he was now down to only two paths.

Pain was getting a little impatient, "So not only are you a sage, but you've managed to acquire the power of the Kyuubi as well. You really don't know when to give up do you?"

Naruto smirked, "Never have, never will."

As they were speaking, Gamabunta and Gamaken tossed the now 7 headed dog over by them. Naruto sighed, "Are you two still messing with that thing?"

Gamabunta yelled, "Hey, this things a lot tougher than it looks! Why don't you try and take out that damn thing that summoned it!"

Naruto looked at the summoning path and had to agree, "All I've gotta do is take out one more path and then I can really focus on big guy. Gamaken, can you you hold off the dog so that I can get Gamabunta's help?"

Gamaken currently had the dog by the throat with his sasumata , "I am ungrateful, but I suppose I could hold him down for a bit."

Naruto started make some hand seals, "Thanks buddy, it won't be long I swear."

This boy's persistence was really getting to Pain, "Just give it up! There's no way you can defeat me."

Naruto finished his hand seals and smirked, "We'll see about that. Jinchuuriki Flash Jutsu!"

Pain and his other path were blinded by an incredibly bright light Naruto began to emit. Neither of them could see anything but they heard the sound of something heavy being lifted. The very next thing they heard was a big crash as something hit the ground.

When the flash was finally over, Pain looked around but couldn't see Naruto or his other path. When he tried to share the sight of his other path all he could see was black. Before long Pain lost any contact with his path at all and the three headed dog disappeared. Pain didn't understand it, where was his last path?

That's when Gamabunta opened his mouth to revival Naruto and his destroyed path inside. Pain was indeed a little dumbfounded by this accomplishment from the boy, but didm't let it affect him too long to linger upon, "You blinded us with that flash, picked up a giant toad, threw it, used your speed to jump in it's mouth, and then had it swallow my last path so you could destroy it?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "What can I say? I'm very creative. Alright Gamabunta, Gamaken, I've got it from here."

They gave him a mock salute and returned to the toad realm. Pain was at the end of his tolerrance, "I'm done playing games with you! This ends here and now! Planetary Devastation!"

All Naruto had to hear was the name to know this was gonna be bad. A strange object came from Pain's hands; a black ball rose high into sky as the ground under him began to rumble and crumble, eventually rising into the air and towards the black ball. Naruto did panick, he knew he couldn't dwell too long on these thoughts. After cafrefully obeserving the object in the sky and the ground beneath him, he was able to infer how this jutsu work. He mentally screamed to his friend in his belly, "Kurama! Tell me you've got something that can get me out of this!"

Kurama's mind was racing, **"I may have something, but I doubt it'll destroy it. At best it'll hit that thing at stop the flow of the pull temporarily; however, after using an attack that powerful, I have no doubts that Pain will need to recharge. You'll only have a small window to land a final blow and take that bastard out."**

Naruto wasn't about to question it, "What do I have to do?"

Kurama gave him the simplest explanation he could think of while trying not to panick at the same time, **"Use those chakra limbs of yours to contain as much of my chakra into a ball as you can. Once you feel like it's about to blow, fire at that center of that black ball."**

Naruto created four extra hands and started focusing all of Kurama's chakra that he could manage into a ball like he'd been told. The raw power he felt in his hands was amazing. Before long Naruto felt like he was about to lose control. He launched the ball as hard as he could at the center of Pain's jutsu and when it hit all Naruto could say was, "Holy shit!"

The explosion and energy Naruto felt and saw when it went off was indescribable. Kurama chuckled in his head, "**That my boy was a Tail Beast Bomb. Now stop screwing around and go get Pain!"**

He saw that Pain's jutsu has slowed down quite a bit and was no longer pulling him in. Naruto knew he didn't have time to jump all the way after him, but he could blast Pain while he was still charging back up. Charging up one last Rasenshuriken, Naruto prepared to finish the madman. Pain was so busy trying to figure out what in the hell had happened to his jutsu he didn't even notice the blue ball of power rushing towards him. When he finally sensed the attack it was too late.

The head paths last words were, "So he's the true child of the prophecy…"

He was hit by the Rasenshuriken and destroyed in an instant. The jutsu stopped and Naruto was finally able to jump down and get a good look at him. Dozens of metal polls covered his body. If Naruto's hunch was right, they would be the key to finding the real him.

* * *

That's the end of Pain vs Naruto. Next up, The Uchiha Brawl! Thanks for reading and please review.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108, the one you've all been waiting for, the Great Uchiha Brawl! I've gotta thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 18 chapters in a row, these guys just keep going! Joyverse is has 16 straight reviews and he's a freaking beast! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 14 times in a row which is majorally awesome. Thanatos125 just got 10 reviews in a row, once again he needs to be thanked. Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have 8 reviews in row and are three very cool people. Mundanebeast just got 6 reviews in a row and we've gotta give him another thank you. AquaDestinysEmbrace has 6 straight reviews and that's damn awesome. Sennybee98 has 5 reviews in a row so he's super great. Thanks to princessbinas and davidira34 for reviewing 3 times in a row which is downright great, and Avatar Percy of the Watertribe has 2 reviews in a row so thanks to him. Also thanks to guest and YamiChaos27 for reviewing on chapter 107. This chapter was easily the most difficult of the fights to write because I had to give come up with some completely original stuff, especially since two of the fighters are non canon. Still though, it gave me complete and utter control to do as I wish with this fight. For those who've been wanting to see Obito use the Susanoo, well just keep your eye out in this chapter. Let's get to the fun part people. I'm gonna work hard to make this fight the best it can be and I really hope you enjoy it. Oh, and thank you to Skelo who checked this fight over and gave me some suggestions before I posted it.

* * *

Tuhia new this day had been coming. She and her son had been on a collision course from the day she'd left the clan. Two opposing forces, some of the most powerful people in the world, were about lock horns in great battle that no one would ever be able to forget.

Grabbing the needles from the bun in her hair, Tuhia created her light blue Susanoo whips and told her son, "I'm giving you one last chance Obito. Stand down and let me do what needs to be done or I swear I will kill you and Kakashi to get the Eight Tails."

Obito had never imagined he'd have to do something like this, "You know when we first came here I was terrified about having to kill my own mother. Yet, as you stand here before me, I feel no fear. My mother is gone and this cruel creature is all that remains."

Tuhia didn't particularly care to listen to all of this, in fact she was shocked to see how her son had grown to despise her. She swung her whip at him, intent on taking the boy's head off. Obito became surrounded with an orange glow and his mother knew what it was instantly, "No, it couldn't be."

A Susanoo bone arm caught the whip mid swing. Then Obito created a second arm that clenched it's fist and went to strike Tuhia hard. She created rib cage to defend herself and gasped, "When did you learn the Susanoo?"

Obito just smirked with pride, "I've done a lot of training while you've been away. To be honest the Susanoo at this level is nothing compared to the Kamui but I figured it couldn't hurt to learn it. I can't use it much more than this but I think I've made my point."

Tuhia growled, "And now I'll make mine."

She pressed her hand to the ground and dozens of roots sprung from the ground. Kakashi pressed his hands to the ground as well to counter, "I've got this one!"

Roots sprung from the ground where Kakashi was standing and met the ones Tuhia had sent. The two attack wrapped around one another, stopping them both. Tuhia had almost forgotten her grandson had the same gift the she did.

Tuhia stood up again and surround herself with the Susanoo, this time making a full body version that was at least 15 feet tall. Killer Bee wanted to get in on the fight as well, "Oh yeah, time for the mighty Killer Bee to kick the crap out of Ms. Akatsuki! Fool, ya fool!"

Bee grew out one of Hachibi's tails and coiled it around Tuhia's Susanoo. He pulled Tuhia towards him and charged up his body with tailed beast chakra. Using his signature Lariat, Bee smashed his arm into the Susanoo. Tuhia cringed as Bee's jutsu shoved her into the side of tree and her Susanoo began to crack. It took a hell of a lot of to crack a Susanoo, but Bee's Jinchuuriki chakra was pretty damn strong.

It finally broke and Tuhia slammed her hand into the ground and hit Bee in the gut with giant root. The rapping shinobi backed up, "Damn, that was just cruel man!"

Tuhia groaned, "Would you stop with that infernal rapping!"

Wood began to grow from the next to Bee and took the shape of his opponent. Tuhia's clone reactivated her Susanoo whip and lashed Bee hard in the chest. Another wood clone appeared by Kakashi who wasn't about to get lashed as well. He put his hand to his mouth and used the best think he could think of against wood, "Fireball Jutsu!"

The clone was incinerated and Obito looked around to see Tuhia had made at least 20 more wood clones. Obito wasn't sure what the point of it was, "Do you really think just making a bunch of wood clones is gonna be enough to handle us?"

Tuhia wasn't done, "Please, this is just the beginning of the plan. Allow me to show you phase two."

The clones began to glow with the power of the Susanoo and all twenty of them got a full body Susanoo's of their own. Obito gulped a little bit, "Well shit…"

Kakashi could see this wasn't the time to be screwing around. He activated his Sage mode and Killer Bee activated his full tailed beast transformation. Obito was glad he wasn't the only person there. While he still thought there was a good chance he could beat his mother on his own, it was always nice to have powerful backup

Kakashi was taking out one of the clones with his Sage justus. He constricted one of clones with his enhanced Shadow Snakes hands, which when in sage mode he could turn his hands into almost a hundred of them and was strong enough to crush the clones Susanoo completely. Turning to another clone, he made some hand seals and opened his mouth for another attack, "Sage Art: Whitesnake Raging Bomb!"

The move released a ball of white chakra in the shape of snake that destroyed the clone and it's Susanoo completely. Bee was using his tails to smack the clones away and was blasting them hard with his ink moves. Every chance he got, he obliterate them with a blow from his now massive hands.

With the clones occupied, Obito could seek out him mother and take her down. This was his big chance to take her on one on one. Obito activated his Mangekyo and began to look at each of the clones. Since he saw chakra in colors it was easy to pick out which one was actually his mother. Not surprisingly, the real Tuhia was hanging back and letting her clones do most of the work. He ran in her direction and Tuhia could tell she had been found out.

She activated her Susanoo whips and lashed at Obito once again. He jumped over the whip and made hand seals for his next move, "Blast Wave Wild Dance!"

Fire began to spiral and make it's way towards Tuhia. Obito was expecting her to activate the Susanoo ribcage but all she did was raise up her hand. The fire closed in on her and when it reached her hand seemed to vanish, like she was absorbing it. Obito had no idea how on earth she was doing it, "That's one of my most powerful fire based attacks, how did she just absorb it like that?"

Tuhia motioned to her Rinnegan, "The Rinnegan grants me powers you could not begin to fathom. This eye allow me to absorb all ninjutsu, no matter how powerful. It's quite possibly my favorite part about having it. My opponents simply don't know what to do."

Obito had to admit, he was thrown for quite a loop. He couldn't use an of his ninjutsu on her at all and lord knew she must have been almost as good as he was with genjutsu, which left him with taijutsu as his main method of damaging her. However, he still had one power that he knew she could do nothing about.

He saw that she had once again began to use her Wood Realse and attacking him with her roots. However this time, he did not bother to move. Just like she had done, he was going to show her why he should be feared. Tuhia watched the roots pass through him harmlessly, "So this is the Kamui I've heard so much about. The one power of Sharingan the not I nor Madara have been able to use. Do you think that will be enough to stop me?"

Obito used one of the oldest lines known to man, "No, I know it will."

Tuhia still had a few tricks up her sleeve. This time she made a few brief hand seals before she placed her hands on the ground, "This is a little something I've learned for Madara's notes."

More roots rose from the ground but Obito noticed something different about these ones. They all had small flower buds attached to them and rather than trying to attack Obito they surrounded him and his friends. The buds opened and some kind of toxin was released from them.

Bee could see what was coming and decided to make sure no one got poisoned. He coiled his tails around himself and then extended them with an enormous amount of strength, "Tailed Beast Eight Twists!"

The force of the tails kicked up a wind that was so strong it not only blew away the toxin, but ripped the roots right out of the ground. All of what was left of Tuhia's clones where blown back as well. She never thought in a million years she'd have to use this on them, but they were most powerful than she had ever expected them to be.

She focused all of in the ground as she said, "This is a jutsu used by the First Hokage. It was one of his most power wood based techniques that Madara was ever able to recreate. I must admit, it took me years of reading the scrolls he left behind to master it. Wood Style: Wood Dragon Teqinque!"

From beneath Tuhia's feet a dragon made entirely out of wood began to rise and roar. Obito had heard rumors of this attack before, but seeing it in action was truly terrifying. It lunged and wrapped itself around Bee, restraining him completely. He screamed out, **"Yo, this thing be draining all my chakra ya fool!"**

Kakashi tried to rush Tuhia but the dragon snapped it's head around trapped Kakashi in it's mouth. He scoffed inside the wood beast, "You really think I can't get out? Whitesnake Raging Bomb!"

The dragon's mouth was blasted open and Kakashi jumped out. What he didn't know is that that was exactly what Tuhia wanted him to do, "I knew it wouldn't contain you. You Sage mode was rather low and I thought I just make sure you used it all up."

Kakashi felt his Sage power leave his body and feel to his knees. This wasn't good, he didn't have a jinchuuriki cloak like Naruto did. Once his Sage mode ran out, he was spent, "Sorry dad, but this is all on you. You've gotta get Bee lose on your own."

Obito looked at the dragon, "That shouldn't be a problem. I feel as though you've forgotten how easily wood burns mother."

Tuhia rolled her eyes, "A regular fire jutsu isn't gonna work on this Obito."

Obito focused his killer intent on the dragon, "Who said anything about a regular fire?"

The dragon erupted in a black flame and Tuhia realized her mistake, "Amaterasu! Dammit, how could I be so foolish?"

Tuhia jumped down from the dragon and activated her full body Susanoo again, "It doesn't matter, I'll still win this fight!"

She raised up the foot of her Susanoo and tried to stomp on Obito, but once again the attack went right through his body. Obito took out a small blade, "No, you won't."

He had a plan to end this once and for all. Obito was about to shove it into her stomach but she grabbed it before he could, "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

Obito fought back tears as he prepared his final attack, "No, I didn't. I just needed to be inside your Susanoo for this to work."

A Kamui portal formed behind her and a second blade flew out of it. Tuhia didn't even have time to think shot through her back and out of her stomach. The wound bled heavily and she began to cough up blood as well. Obito mumbled, "A little trick of mine. I can transport weapons to the other demsion and launch them out of it later. It's very useful..."

Tuhia coughed up more blood and ended her Susanoo. She fell to the ground, barely alive. Obito tried to walk over to her but Zetsu, the true one, not the clone that had gotten Gaara, came up from the ground and grabbed her. Zetsu sank back into the ground with her as she kept coughjng blood, "This is not over."

They vanished and Obito did his best to keep his cool. It was hard to think that he may just have killed his mother, but it had to be done. Kakashi ran up to him, "Is he right dad? Is it not over?"

Obito really didn't have an answer, "I don't know Kakashi...I just don't know."

* * *

The fights are now over, come back tomorrow for the aftermath. Thanks for reading and please review.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109, the aftermath of big battle royal! Another huge thanks SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 19 chapters in a row, super mega awesome people here! Joyverse is has 17 straight reviews so that great and he's great. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 15 times in and so thank him a ton. Chewie Cookies has gotten13 reviews in a row and that majorly 125 just got 11 reviews in a row, so let's give him another thank you. Nameless Guy Number 69, luis1121, and Angels will bleed from pain have 9 reviews in a row so things are still going awesome with them. Mundanebeast just got 7 reviews in a row and so thanking him is very necessary. AquaDestinysEmbrace has 7 straight reviews and so big thanks to him. Sennybee98 has 6 reviews in a row which is damn nice. Thanks to princessbinas and davidira34 for reviewing 4 times in a row which is really cool. Avatar Percy of the Watertribe has 3 reviews in a row which of course earns him a big thank you. Another thanks to YamiChaos27 for getting two reviews in a row. Last but not least, thanks to Skelo for also reviewing on chapter 108. This chapter is gonna be a VERY important one, so you'd all best be paying close attention. Well actually the important thing is gonna be like at least half of the chapter so be ready when it comes up. Of course, you'll also find out what happens Gaara, I won't leave you hanging on that part anymore. In fact, that's the very first thing we're going to get to. Alright, enough with the small talk. Let's find out what happens to everybody's favorite tanuki!

* * *

It was an all out race to try and reach Gaara before it was too late. When Gaara's siblings and his friends had woken up and he was no where to be seen, it didn't take long to figure out someone had gotten him while he was knocked out. Luckily, they'd planned for something like this way in advance. Back when Jiraiya was still alive and they'd first found out about the Akatsuki coming after the tailed beasts, they'd put a seal on all four remaining Jinchuurikis they had access to while they were at the falls of truth. This seal would allow the wearer to be located at any time by using a matching seal that would send small shocks to whoever had it when you got closer to it's brother seal. Nothing painful, just enough to let you know you're going in the right direction. Temari had Gaara's matching seal currently, and could feel the little shocks increasing as she got closer to her brother.

Based on the times they'd run tests with the seal, Temari guess they were about five miles out, "We've got a little more than twenty minutes before we get to wherever they've got Gaara. Does anyone have some kind of medical experience in case he's hurt?"

Sakura and Tenten both had a little, "Lady Tsunade taught all of the girls some of the more basic stuff. I think that between Tenten and I we could keep him alive until we got him to a real hospital with some more experienced med-nins."

Temari thanked god for that, "Good, because I've got no idea what kind of state he's going to be in when we find him. When dealing with the Akatsuki, you really wanna be prepared for the worst."

Before long they came up on a small cave and Temari's scroll went crazy, "He's gotta be in there. Be careful, I really don't know what to expect once we go inside."

They rushed into the dark gloomy cave and saw Gaara hovering in the air with some kind of massive statue sucking something out of his body. Sakura could see he didn't look good, "Gaara-kun!"

A couple of Zetsu's clones seemed to be over watching over the process and noticed immediately when Sakura came in, "Seriously Pinky, calm down. It'll be done in a few seconds and then he's all yours. We just need to get Shukaku from him."

Sakura figured that's what he'd been kidnapped for. She remember Naruto saying his mother had survived the extraction of the Nine-Tailed fox, so she was hopeful Gaara could survive losing Shkaku as well.

Zetsu wasn't lying either, in just five second the statute stopped sucking out Gaara's tailed beast and let him fall to the ground. Sakura and Tenten sprinted over and started to try and stabilize his condition. One of the Zetsu clones turned to the other, "Well that's it for us. Do we just head out now or what?"

The other Zetsu shrugged, "I guess, not like we've got anything better to do. Does Leader-sama know we're coming?"

The first Zetsu nodded, "Yeah, but she's hurt pretty bad. It's gonna take a lot out of here just to summon the statue back there."

The second Zetsu gulped, "Hell, we'd better get back there then."

The two Zetsu's sank into the ground along with the statue. Shikamaru had heard the entire conversation and mumbled, "Interesting."

Over with Sakura and Tenten, Gaara was barely breathing, "We've gotta get moving now. Kankuro-kun, can you get Salamander in here so that me and Sakura can ride on his back and keep Gaara alright?"

Kankuro was of course going to do it, "Sure thing Ten-chan, just give me a second."

On the back of Salamander, Sakura and Tenten kept Gaara alive until they got back to the hidden Sand.

* * *

Gaara woke up very suddenly, "Shukaku!"

Sakura was by his bed, "Calm down Gaara-kun, you need to rest."

Gaara was breathing heavily, "But I can't feel Shukaku with me anymore. Did the Akatsuki actually do it?"

Sakura tried to reassure him, "Yes they did, but it's okay now. You're safe and you never really needed Shukaku to be Kage level anyways."

That didn't comfort Gaara, "But this means the Akatsuki are one tailed beast closer to their goal."

Sakura had almost forgotten, "Well Gaara-kun, that might not be a problem. The Akatsuki are their last legs. It looks like this nightmare might finally be over."

Gaara leaned back on his hospital bed and sighed, "I pray that is true Sakura-chan, I really do."

* * *

Thanks to the poles Naruto was able to trace the source of Pain's chakra incredibly fast. Of course he'd gotten Konan and Karin before he tracked Pain down so that they could both see him. Naruto found him in a small cave and when he entered Pain was hooked into some kind of strange device. The moment they walked in and he saw Konan, Nagato scoffed, "What are you doing here traitor?"

Konan ignored the traitor remark, "Nagato, are you alight? How have you been getting around without my help?"

Nagato scowled, "My paths have been able to get me where I need to go just fine, until this boy destroyed them that is. I must say Naruto, it appears as though you may be our sensei's greatest student after all. Please Naruto, don't be as foolish as our sensei. We must bring peace to this world at all costs. There is no non violent way to end the wars of this cursed world."

Naruto pulled a small book from his pocket, "It's funny you would say that, because you didn't always believe that. Looks like you've lost the most important part of finding peace in this world."

Nagato looked at novel in his hands, "Thats Jiraiya's book...it can't can't be."

Naruto flipped through the book, "It's his greatest work in my opinion, The Tail of Gutsy Ninja. There's one line in this book I love more than all others. Do you know what it is?"

Nagato couldn't believe it, "You don't mean?"

Naruto began, "More important than finding peace,"

Nagato finished, "Is the ability to always believe peace can be achieved."

Naruto put the book back in his pocket, "You told our sensei that years ago. Those words inspired him so much he put them into the book that he had so much faith would change the world. The hero of that book's name is...Naruto! You may have lost your faith in this world, but I haven't lost mine Nagato. You're an Uzumaki just like me, and that makes you family. I'm not going to abandon my family."

Karin stepped up, "I'm an Uzumaki as well. We're the last of our line Nagato, I'm begging you to come back to the Leaf with us."

Nagato looked like he was in a totally different world, "How can I return now, after all of this?"

Konan walked up to Nagato and but a gentle hand on his cheek. She gave her a gentle smile, right before she slapped him, "Snap out of it Nagato! I loved you Nagato and part of me still does! It hurt me a lot when I lost Yahiko just like it hurt you, but I got over it. I moved on, I found a man I love, and I made a life for myself. All I've seen you do over these past few years is get angry at others and feel sorry for yourself. Dammit Nagato, this isn't you!"

Nagato cringed at her words, "Please Konan, don't say that."

Konan didn't stop, "You're being pathetic Nagato! It's like you've completely spit in the face of everything Jiraiya sensei did for us. Do you really think having a hard life gave you the right to destroy everyone elses?"

Nagato screamed, "Stop talking!"

Without thinking, he fired one of his metal stakes with Konan standing right in front of him. Konan was launched into a wall with stake sticking out of her stomach and coughing up blood. Nagato got wide eyed, "Oh no...oh god no!"

Naruto pulled the stake out of her but could see she wasn't really breathing, "Konan...come on Konan stay with me!"

Nagato looked down at the ground, "What in the hell have I become...I've gotta make this right!"

Naruto growled at him, "You can't unkill someone you jerk"

Nagato knew that wasn't true, "No, there's one thing I can do. One power that the Rinnegan gives me that I can use to bring her back. I have the power over life and death and, although it cost the users his life typically, you can revive the dead."

Karin wanted to cry, "You mean to bring back Konan you have to die?"

Nagato nodded, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to reunite the family," he pulled up his hands and put them together, "I've gotta give Konan her life back...I owe her that much."

A strange purple monster like mouth rose from the ground and opened up, covering Konan in a green light. As Nagato's hair turned white, Konan's eyes began to flutter open. She quickly realized what was going on, "Nagato, what are you doing?"

Nagato was breathing hard as the jutsu ended, "I couldn't let another of my closest friend die by my hand. I'm glad you've found someone you love and I'm glad Jiraiya-sensei has someone to carry on his legacy. I'm counting on both Naruto and Karin to bring honor as to the Uzumaki's as their last two members. Thank you all so much for giving me peace in my final moments."

With those words he took his last breath. All three people in the room felt a great sadness at his death. Each of them had wanted to save him, but in the end that just wasn't going to happen. They would transport his body to safe place to be buried at least. That much felt necessary to them.

* * *

Tuhia held her stomach and winched in pain, "I will not go down like this. Zetsu, I got some important organs hit! Get the operation room ready so that I can get fixed up."

Zetsu could see she'd lost a lot of blood, "Leader-sama, are you sure you should've summoned the statue like that? You're in a very bad shape and,"

Tuhia snapped at him, "Shut up Zetsu! I wasn't about to let the statue get damaged! We've got to get me healed up so that we can go after the other tailed beasts. Are you sure all of the others were either captured or killed?"

Zetsu told her, "Yeah, they're done. Tuhia, we should try and rebuild the organization a little before we go out and,"

Tuhia was done dealing with him, "Shut the hell up already! You may have Madara's will but you don't have his brain! I'm the one in charge here, don't you dare forget that! I've waited long enough and if I can't get help then I'll just do it myself!"

Zetsu could see she was getting even more insane than he had been before, "Tuhia, for gods sake calm down! If you don't I'll,"

Tuhia wasn't going to let Zetsu so much as finish a sentence, "You'll what? You can't kill me, you need me. You're precious Madara is gone and you're not getting him back. That old fool died before he could complete his goal and it's not my fault he planned on using that pathetic little mongrel Pain to revive himself. Pain's gone now and I'm all that's left of the Akatsuki. There's no way to bring Madara back."

Zetsu wasn't going to let anyone talk about his master like that, "Oh, but there is still one way left to revive Madara."

Tuhia looked surprised, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Zetsu gave her a dark stare, "There's still one way to return my master to the land of the living. I've always kept his body close by, all I really need now is start the process."

Tuhia was both shocked and excited, "Well why the hell are you just mentioning this now?"

Zetsu started to get closer to her, "I was hoping just to use Pain once he outlived his usefulness, but it's a little too late for that. Still, it appears that one other person has become far too reckless and it's time for them to step aside."

Tuhia didn't like the way he was looking at her, "Zetsu, what exactly are you planning?"

Zetsu sank into the ground, "Please, you let us worry about that."

Tuhia gave a small sigh of relief. For a moment there she thought he was planning to kill her, "I'm really not sure how well I could fight back in this state. I mean if he really wanted to-AH!"

Black Zetsu's hand grabbed her by the throat. Slowly he started to disappear and take over her body, much to her despair, "Come now Zetsu, there's no need to do this…"

Black Zetsu didn't agree, "You've lost everything that made you a good choice for this organization's leader. If I don't do this now then you're going to destroy this organization. Thank you for your help Tuhia, part of me is really going to miss you."

He took full control over her and forced her hands together, "So you're going to use my Rinnegan to bring Madara back? I suppose I should have saw this coming. Looks like I've failed Obito and Wuhiko after all."

White Zetsu rose from the ground holding a coffin, "Whenever you're ready."

Black Zetsu gave one last chuckle, "It's going to be good to see my master once again."

Some kind of monstrous mouth with sharp teeth rose from the ground and opened wide. It covered the coffin in a green light as Tuhia's body began to shake. Her hair turned white and before long she collapsed on to the ground. Black Zetsu left her lifeless body fall and the mouth of the strange creature returned from where it came.

A dark presence now was very apparent in the cave and lid on the coffin opened to reveal a man who had come to feared by every ninja in his generations and a legend to all generations after his. He had no eyes at the moment as he'd given them to someone else, "So, my time has finally come. I must say, it's good to be back. Please extract Tuhia's eyes if you'd be so kind so that I may see again."

Zetsu bowed his head to his master, "Welcome home, Lord Madara."

* * *

Oh shit! It just got real man. Tomorrow, I'll cut the mood a little with a lemon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110, once again, we've got a lemon! Thank you again to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 20 chapters in a row, these guys are such a huge help to me! Joyverse is has 18 straight reviews and really I can't thank him enough. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 16 times in a row and that's super great. Chewie Cookies has gotten 13 reviews in a row and he get a thank you once again. Thanatos125 just got 12 reviews in a row, and he's very cool. Nameless Guy Number 69 and luis1121 10 reviews in a row which earns them another huge thanks. Mundanebeast just got 8 reviews in a row and that is so majorly great. AquaDestinysEmbrace has 8 straight reviews which is very awesome. Sennybee98 has 6 reviews in a row which earns a him a thank you by all means. Thanks to princessbinas and davidira34 for reviewing 5 times in a row and that just nice. Another thanks to YamiChaos27 for getting 3 reviews in a row, super awesome man. Gotta thank Skelo for getting his second review in a row. Finally, thank you to Steam Powered Crow, Angles bleed from pain and InflatedChimp (Glad he's finally caught up :D) for also reviewing on chapter 109. This is one of only three lemons left, so you'd all best enjoy them. We've got Mito and Kiba, one I've been eager to do for a while now. I've got some very hot stuff in mind for this one and I'm gonna guess you'll all love it. Over the past couple of weeks I've been thinking of all kinds different awesome things to put in the lemon. In the words of Toby Keith, let have, "A little less talk, and a lot more action."

* * *

Mito and Kiba were currently sitting in her bedroom talking over the events of the past few days. Everyone had gotten back to the hidden Leaf yesterday and things got pretty crazy. Between capture two members, the Akatsuki possibly being beaten, and Gaara losing Shukaku, everyone was pretty busy right now. Both of them were pretty happy to have a little break at the moment.

Kiba walked over and put his arms around his girlfriend, "So any word on what's gonna happen to Kisame and Teneki yet?"

Mito shrugged, "Nothing yet. There's a couple possible things that could happen to them. They might be sent back to their village and tried for their crimes, we might convince the other villages that it would be a waste to kill them and put them on probation, or something along those lines. It could really go either way."

Kiba noted, "Those two were hitting on each other the whole way here. They must be like rabbits when they're alone."

Mito had to agree, "Probably, yeah. But then again, so are we."

Mito turned around kissed Kiba's jawline, "I guess this means you're in the mood."

She nibbled on his ear, "You have no idea. After seeing the way you fought against Kisame, let's just say you're in for a hell of night."

**Lemon Start**

Kiba picked Mito up by her legs slammed her into the wall, crashing his lips into hers as he did so. His tough shoved its way into her mouth and ravaged her. As an Inuzuka, Kiba naturally liked to be the dominate one in the bedroom.

However, Mito wasn't just going to give him control. She used her strength to push herself off the wall and Kiba onto his back. Mito grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it off, showing his abs and pecks off to her.

"Damn I love your body," she whispered as began to lay kisses all over his body.

Kiba grabbed the back of Mito's shirt and ripped it off as well. She was wearing a red bra causing Kiba to mumble, "Fuck that."

He'd always been terrible at getting bra's off, so he shoved his face into her cleavage and tore it off with his teeth. Her breasts, which were almost as big as her mothers, jiggled out and Kiba licked his lips, "That's what I'm talking about."

Kiba went to suck on her tits but Mito stopped him, "Kiba-kun, I liked that bra. I'm gonna some kind of compensation," she shoved his head on to the ground and put her panties into his face, "You're gonna have to make me feel very good before I give you anything."

He sniffed her and took enjoy the scent of her pussy. She took of the panties and hovered her entrance right above his mouth, "Get busy already!"

He brought out his tongue and gave it nice long lick, taking in every little flavor he could get. Then he brought his hand around and put his finger into her pussy. She moaned on top of him so he put a second finger inside of her. Kiba really wanted to get his fun so he started to move his fingers as fast as he could and licked her clit. Mito started to grind her groin into his face, "There you go, just like that! I'm gonna cum all over your face! Oh yes!"

In just a few moments Kiba took out his fingers and switched back to just using his tongue so that when she came he could get every little drop of her juices. When she came, she came hard. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cum that hard without a dick in her pussy. Kiba did just as he intended and drank up all of what she released.

Mito was very pleased, "Alright, I guess this means I can pleasure you now. I've been working on something really special, you interested?"

Kiba smirked, "Do you even have to ask?"

She moved down by his groin and put his face next to his junk, "Let me give you a tit fuck first. What I've got in mind won't have you lasting long, and I know how much you love my tit fucks. I just want to give as much pleasure as I can."

Kiba liked the sound of that but had to say, "Alright, but you'll cum at least as many times as I do."

Mito giggled, "Alright, but I'm holding you to that."

She wrapped her incredibly large breast around his throbbing hard dick. Kiba groaned as she moved her breasts up and down in a circular motion. The soft warm fleshy mounds had him really going when she started to pick up the face, "Holy shit Mito, you've got the best tits in the whole world. Oh shit! They're fucking perfect!"

Mito prepared for her boyfriend to cum, "You're close aren't you? You wanna cum on my face just like I came on your don't you?"

All Kiba had to do was hear those words and he blasted her in the face. She pulled her head up and wiped off her face, liking her fingers clean of his seed, "That's one for me and one for you. I think I wanna the take lead now. Get ready, because I'm going to give you a blow job that you'll never ever forget."

Kiba was still panting from the tit fuck, "Whatever...you say...babe…"

She took his dick, which was now somewhat limp, and decided to get it back to full attention. Mito began to stroke it a little bit and licked it gently. Kiba didn't think this was anything out of the ordinary but Mito soon asked, "You ready for me to really ramp it up?"

Kiba really didn't understand what she was making a big deal out of, "Look, whatever it is just do it already sweetie."

Mito gave him a playful smile, "Okay, I can't wait to see your reaction to this."

Kiba had to fight from rolling his eyes as the tips of Mito's tongue got close to his dick, "I really don't think tha-holy fuck!"

Mito wasn't just licking his dick, she was doing much more than that. She had channeled healing chakra into the tip of her tongue and began to channel it into Kiba's member. While it was also good for fixing up wounds, when used in very small doses healing chakra could give really give a person a good time. It gave a very warm sensation and caused the muscles it was used on to twitch slightly. Kiba really hadn't been expecting something this good, "Oh man, it's so damn good! I'm in fucking heaven right now!"

Mito giggled, "Oh Kiba-kun, I haven't even gotten started yet."

She took the tip of his dick into her mouth and started to channel healing chakra into her entire mouth. Mito started to deepthroat him as well, encasing his inter tool in healing chakra. He screamed, "Mito-chan, if you don't slow down I'm gonna cum already!"

Mito wasn't stopping. The whole point of this things was to get him to cum, so the faster the better. His hips bucked as he released his load down her chakra increased throat. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and giggled, "Well there's two for me. That means you've gotta get me to cum twice when we start fucking if you wanna come even once."

Kiba had given his word and he wasn't about to lose to his girlfriend. He jumped up and grabbed Mito's legs, slamming her into the wall again. Bringing his mouth up her ear he whispered, "Time for to show what I had in mind in the first place."

Mito spread her legs a little bit, "Please do. I've see up a birth control jutsu earlier so fuck me as hard and as long as you like."

Kiba figured she'd had this planned in advance. He lined up his dick with her pussy and he shoved himself into her. His hips where a blur as he started to pound himself in and out of her. One thing Mito loved about Kiba is that he didn't mess around when it came time to get hot and heavy. No teasing, just a good, long, hard, session of pure ecstasy. Mito moaned, "Oh that's it, fuck me! Fuck your bitch hard!"

Kiba could feel her tightening which told him that she was close to her first orgasim. He wanted to cum as well but he needed her to come one before he could. It took a lot of control, but for him it was more than worth it. Mito finally screamed out in pleasure, "Oh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming so hard."

Kiba felt his juices coat his dick and that made him even hotter. Without thinking about it, he bit down ion her shoulder. It was time to really ramp it up. He started to fuck her so hard that he thought the wall might break. Mito's breasts bounced up and down on his chest. Standing up against the wall was one of Kiba's favorite positions, with only doggystyle rivaling it. Yet, he knew Mito got a lot more pleasure out of this because it allowed his dick to really get deep inside of her.

He got nervous when he started to feel himself about to come but he breathed easy when he heard Mito yell, "Again! Your massive dick is making me cum again!"

She ran her hand through Kiba's hair and almost pulled it right out, "Yeah, I'm gonna come too!"

Kiba shot his seed inside of her before she came, but was still able to get Mito coming before he had to stop. He pulled out and some of cum leaked out of her pussy. Mito was panting hard, "That was great Kiba-kun."

Kiba kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah, that was best we've ever had."

**Lemon End**

Once they were showered and fully clothed they started to hear some scratching on the door. It was Soku who jumped into Mito's arms the moment the door opened. Akamaru sat patiently by the doorway, "I can't believe he just stayed like that with all the racate we made in here."

Kiba squatted down and scratched him behind the ears, "Yeah, he's a good boy. Soku will be like that one day too."

Mito was giving Soku little butterfly kisses, "So about how long before he gets as big as Akamaru?"

Kiba thought about it, "It's gonna be at least a couple of years. Inuzuka dogs live to be much older than regular dogs so they grow a lot slower than regular dogs too."

She was wearing a tank top and he saw the bite mark on her shoulder, "Oh my god!"

Mito raised an eyebrow when she saw what he was looking at, "What, it didn't hurt that much. I barely even noticed it."

Kiba gulped, "It's not that...I marked you."

Mito heard of something like this before, "Wait, you mean as in THE mark?"

Kiba nodded nervously, "Yeah, I only get to do it once. It's supposed to be on the person we choose as our mate for life."

Mito suddenly got the picture, "Are you okay with this?"

Kiba took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just can't believe I did that without realizing it. Are you okay with it?"

Mito put Soku down and gave him and gave Kiba little hug, "Of course I am. I love you Kiba-kun. So what does this mean for our relationship?"

Kiba only really saw one step after this, "Basically, we're only one step away from an engagement ring."

Mito didn't have a problem with that, "Us and just about every other couple our age."

* * *

Yeah lemons! Writing them is always pretty fun for me. Tomorrow, we learn more about the Five Kage Summit. Thanks for reading and please review.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111, now we're gonna learn get the Five Kage Summit all set up. Let's give a big thank you SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace (Oh and what you said in your last review was kind of uncalled for. I'm always happy to get reviews but that was just nasty man) , and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 21 chapters in a row, which is just damn awesome! Joyverse is has 19 straight reviews and really need to thank him again. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 17 times in a row and that's damn awesome. Chewie Cookies has gotten 14 reviews in a row which earns him another thank you. Thanatos125 just got 13 reviews in a row, and he's very damn great. Nameless Guy Number 69 and El-Chuape-1998 (luis1121's new name) 10 reviews in a row which earns them another huge thanks. Mundanebeast just got 9 reviews in a row and he get's a virtual high five. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 5 times in a row and that just nice. Another thanks to YamiChaos27 for getting 3 reviews in a row, that's great. Angels bleed from pain now has two reviews in a row which is great. Thank them all for reviewing on chapter 110. Most of this chapter is gonna gonna be about Five Kage Summit, but I'll be doing some stuff with Madara as well. With everything I've done in this fanfic, it just felt like he really needed to get him into the mix now. Does that mean Tuhia's out of here for good? Well I guess you'll have to wait and see on that. Let's not forget I've gotta show you what happens with Kisame and Teneki Oh and **THE ENDNOTE IS IMPORTANT TODAY** so please read it. I guess that's enough chit chat for now, let's get to the main event.

* * *

Rin wasn't sure if she had ever been so happy to see her son and her husband in her entire life. Just to know that the two of them hadn't gotten hurt during their fight with Tuhia took a huge weight off her shoulders. They ended up spending the next two days trying to sort out everything that had happened and deciding what to do from here.

Most of the council had been excited at the mere thought that the Akatsuki might be finished once and for all. Choza was giving a hearty laugh, "You actually did it you crazy bastard. You've managed to kill the leader of the Akatsuki!"

Obito gave a little smile, "I had a lot of help with it, but yes I suppose I did. Although, it's not certain she's dead."

Tsume was grinning, "There's now way they can bounce back from this. We've got by the short hairs!"

Obito wasn't so sure, "You may think me insane, but I really think the worst is yet to come."

Shikaku had know Obito for a long time and the boy had good instincts, "What makes you say that?"

Obito sighed, "It's just this nagging feeling I've got. Like there's some dark force looming over us. I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy."

Asuma just shrugged it off, "I think you're being a little paranoid."

Obito thoughts went to his son and the two he considered to be his niece and nephew, "I feel like Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito are going to be the ones to end all this. While I do think I'll be involved, it's going to be them who really put a stop this nightmare."

Tsunade had never heard Obito talk so cryptically before, "Wow Obito, you're starting to sound like the old man did."

Obito let out a small laugh, "Perhaps I am. Now, to the matter of Kisame and Teneki. They've both committed plenty of crimes over the years against several different villages including the hidden Leaf. Technically we have the right to execute them if we wish since they've done their fair share of crimes against us, however Mito, Fu, Kiba and Shino promised them that in exchange for coming peacefully and not trying to escape we wouldn't hurt either one of them. That means that killing them ourselves would be breaking our word."

Tsunade suggested, "Why not just send them back to their villages? It only seems fair that they get to be the ones to decided their fates."

Obito mulled the possibility over, "I suppose that's one option. Still though, I'm not sure whether or not that would be the best choice. There's going to be a lot of villages, both big and small, who'll claim the right to kill them. Having to deal with all of them is going to take ages."

Shikaku suggested, "What if you took them with you to the Five Kage Summit?"

Obito felt like an idiot asking this, "I'm sorry, but what Five Kage Summit?"

Tsunade couldn't believe no one had told him yet, "Oh for the love of god, no one told our Hokage about the Five Kage Summit?"

Rin really hadn't been thinking about it all that much, "Sweetie, the Raikage and Mizukage wanted to meet with you and Gaara, and I'm not really how but the Tsuchikage got involved too. Apparently it ended up being decided that all five of you would meet at once. It's in two months."

Obito actually thought that sounded like a good idea, "I suppose it would be nice to finally sit down with everyone and figure out where we all stand. Alright then, we'll bring Kisame and Teneki there and let the decision be made by myself and my fellow Kages. So what's the next order of business?"

Shiho, a research at the village stood up, "Well um, that would be me sir. You see we've discovered some interesting about Jugo while doing some research on Orochimaru's seals."

Obito nodded, "Please continue."

The girl was clearly very nervous, "Well you see, it turns out the Jugo himself doesn't have a seal persay. In fact, it appears his bloodline was used to create Orochimaru's final version of the Curse Seal of Heaven. Mainly his blood itself that is. Apparently Orochimaru was obsessed with his clan's ability to absorb Nature Chakra which only 10% of people can do. He used his blood on the curse marks to,"

Obito had to cut in, "Shiho, none of use know what any of this means. While I appreciate all the effort you and your team have put into this, we really aren't the kind of people you want to be trying to explain it to. Just save the techy stuff for the other scientists please."

Shiho could see she went over board, "Oh, of course. Sorry about that lord Hokage."

Obito didn't think see really needed to apologize, "It's Alright, just gives us the important part."

Shiho tried to explain, "We think we may be able to use his blood to actually remove some of the seals, but it'll take at least a year or two to do it properly and there aren't many people left with the seal to still test on. However, that's not the disturbing thing we found."

Obito could see he was about to get some bad news, "Don't beat around the bush. Just give it to us straight."

Shiho pushed her glasses back up on her nose, "The thing is, all of the remaining seals contain at least a small portion of Orochimaru's chakra. We were only able to tests one of the original seals, that one being Anko's, and found that it even contained some of Orochimaru's conscious. Anko nearly tore down the entire building when she found that out."

Obito could understand why, "So what does this mean?"

Shiho didn't actually know, "To be honest we have no idea. We just felt it would be best to tell you since it's a little concerning."

Obito found it concerning all right, "Please work as fast as you can to remove that seal. I don't like the idea of any part or piece of Orochimaru being in the hidden Leaf."

Shiho bowed to him, "Of course sir."

Obito looked over the agenda, "Looks like we've got one last thing to cover. Hisashi, I believe you were the person who wanted to bring something up."

Hiashi stood up and started to speak, "As you know Hinata, along with the rest of the Rookie Twelve, are now jonin."

Obito had almost forgotten about that. The Jonin Exams had been just before the big fights had gone down and the last of the Rookie Twelve who were still chunin had been promoted. He was relatively certain he knew where Hisashi was going with this, "Ah, I think I get the idea."

Hiashi began to smile in pride, "Yes, the time has come for me to set into to motion my stepping down as clan head and Hinata taking my place."

One of the Hyuuga elders behind him muttered, "Typically you have to be and elite jonin before you become a clan head."

Hiashi shot him a glare, "It's at least a two year process and she's practically an elite jonin as it is. She'll be ready when the time comes."

Obito nodded, "Agreed. I'll have the paperwork sent to you before the day is out. Good meeting everyone. Please enjoy yourselfs until we see each other again."

Tsume had one thing to do before she left, "Tsunade, could I speak to you for a second."

Tsunade smirked at Tsume, "This is about the mark I saw on Mito's shoulder the other day, isn't it?"

Tsume laughed nervously, "So you noticed that huh?"

Tsunade wasn't angry, "Don't worry Tsume, I happen to like Kiba quite a bit. So how far do you think I am from getting a son in law?"

Tsume was relieved to see she was fine with all this, "Not long at all. I'm probably going to be getting a new son in law myself thanks to Itachi."

Tsunade giggled, "They grow up very fast, don't they?"

Tsume hated to say it. It was very sad to think about her kids growing up so soon, "Yeah, they really do."

* * *

Madara had been shocked to find out that he'd been dead for close to twenty years. He kept mumbling to himself, "Twenty years? But it felt like so much longer?"

Zetsu had to ask, "Sir, what is the afterlife like?"

Madara did his best to hide is his fearful reaction, "Let me simply say that for people like me it isn't the kind of place you'd want to return to. It felt a lot longer than twenty years, I'll tell you that much."

Zetsu didn't think he wanted to know anything else, "Well that's rather unsettling."

Madara really didn't want to talk about this anymore. He changed the subject, "So how many tailed beasts are there left to acquire?"

Zetsu a little nervously, "Three sir."

Madara scowled, "Three! You've had twenty fucking years! What, were you just sitting around with your thumbs up your asses? One I could believe, two I might have been okay with, but three! Honestly that's pathetic!"

Zetsu gulped, "It's wasn't entirely our fault Lord Madara. We ran into a lot of bad luck."

Madara's killer intent was getting bad, "Only the weak are affected by bad luck."

Zetsu explained as quickly as he could, "Four of the Jinchuurikis gained complete control over their tailed beasts. We were lucky when we took out the one tail, but the last three are all extremely powerful and have incredibly strong friends as well. Our enemies have gotten very powerful. Some have even said that Obito may have surpassed you."

That's when Madara's killer intent nearly flatten Zetsu, "If they think he's surpassed me, then they've clearly forgotten how powerful I really am! What makes this whelp so strong in their eyes anyways?"

Zetsu wasn't sure how he'd react to this, "Well, he's kind of gained a power of the Mangekyo Sharingan that even you were never able to."

Madara stopped dead in his tracks, "That's not possible…"

Zetsu quickly told him, "It seems like it was just a mutation that only his genes had though! You may not even be able to use it."

Madara wanted to face this Uchiha, "I'm going to have to fight him myself before long then. However, we need to get those last three tailed beasts as well. Who do we have in organization?"

Zetsu gave him even more bad news, "No one...they're all either gone or dead."

Madara ground his teeth, "We'll thats a problem isn't it? If I connect you to the statue then you can make yourself an army, but I need more than just that."

Zetsu sighed, "Too bad Orochimaru isn't here. He mastered Tobirama's reanimation technique. We could have an army of incredibly powerful undead ninja's at our beck and call."

Madara mulled it over in his head, "Do we have any of his research left."

Zetsu didn't see where he was going with this, "Yeah, I went and gathered some things that Tuhia felt would be of use after his death, why?"

Madara gave him a dark smile, "Because perhaps we can have that army of the undead after all…"

* * *

No while I'd usually talk about what had happened in the chapter here, I've got something I really need to discuss with you guys. I'm going to be very busy in the month of July and there will be a lot of day where I can't post. From about July 2nd-7th I can't post, I can't post on July 8th, maybe not on July 18th, and I can't post on 22nd. If you guys don't mind me posting at around 10 or 11 o'clock Central time, then I could post on July 9th and 23rd. Since I usually post everyday, I really felt it was necessary to tell you guys about this. Please keep in mind that some people only post once or twice a month and that I try really hard to post everyday I can. Please review about the chapter, and since I'm a very anxious person, if you could also tell me you're not too angry about me not posting some days that would be great. I know I'm probably being crazy, but I'm very nervous you guys are gonna be pist at me.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112, let's see how things are going with Hinata and Naruto and find out what Madara was panning. Huh, that's actually not as much as usually have to cover. Don't worry though, I've still got tons of stuff with even just those two. Once again it's time to thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 22 chapters in a row, which is just damn awesome! Joyverse is has 20 straight reviews and dammit that's great. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 18 times in a row so he's really freaking good. Chewie Cookies has gotten 15 reviews in a row and that's really awesome. Thanatos125 just got 14 reviews in a row, so we've gotta thank him. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 11 reviews in a row and so he's really cool. Mundanebeast just got 9 reviews in a row and so another thanks to him. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 6 times in a row and keeping up his streak. Let's thank YamiChaos27 for getting 4 reviews in a row which is mega cool. Last but not least, thanks to princessbinas, Sennybee98, InflatedChimp, and 61394 for reviewing on chapter 111 as well. It has been a little while since I've done some Naruto and Hinata stuff so I really wanted to do some of that on this chapter. Well, I guess I'll get to the point and start actual fanfic. Lean back and enjoy my friends, it's gonna be fun.

* * *

Hinata really couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. She had actually done it, she was going to make clan head. The best part has been getting to tell everyone the good news. Funny thing was, she was having a really hard time finding Naruto.

She'd checked his favorite ramen stand, the Hokage's office, and of course his house, but he wasn't there. He wasn't usually anywhere near this difficult to find and it was making her a little nervous. Luckily, she soon faw Anko at a dango shop mumbling to herself about a, 'dirty snake that just won't leave her alone.' It was very likely she knew where the blond was, "Excuse me, Anko-sensei."

Anko jumped a little bit, "Oh, hey there Hinata. What is it I can do for you?"

Hinata explained the situation about Naruto and asked, "So do you have any idea as to where he could be at?"

Anko knew exactly why she couldn't find him, "Oh, Rin-chan said he woke up this morning and that he said the Kyuubi was going nuts about something. He needed to go somewhere peaceful so that he could meditate and calm the big fox down."

Hinata thought about it, "If he's looking for somewhere peaceful then I know exactly where he'll go."

* * *

There was one place in the world that Naruto always went to when he needed to clear his head. He would go to visit his father, or at least as close as he could get to it. The top of the Fourth's head one the Hokage monument was his favorite spot to be in the village and Hinata was one of very few people who knew about it.

She walked on top to hear him talking to himself, "Look, you need to calm down! What do you mean he's back? Who's back?"

Hinata didn't understand what was going on but she could tell the Kyuubi must have been nervous about something, "Come on Kurama, he's been dead for almost twenty years. What in the hell makes you think he could be back?"

She watched as Naruto appeared to be rolling his closed eyes, "Oh you felt his chakra, from this far away? Can't you just agree you're being ridiculous here and you probably just had a nightmare or something?"

Naruto sighed, "Alright, I'll be on alert. Still though, you've gotta admit you're probably just being paranoid here? Glad you agree, I'll talk to you later."

He opened his eyes and Hinata came up and sat next to him, "Trouble with your furry friend?"

Naruto groaned, "You have no idea. He woke up this morning and he couldn't swore he felt the chakra of, get this, Madara Uchiha from miles away. Yeah, he was all like, 'I'm telling you, I'd never forget that chakra signature! I know it sounds crazy but I felt it coming towards the village!'"

Hinata was amazed, "Well, that's interesting isn't it. Still, you can understand why he's so afraid of him though. Madara was actually able to take complete and utter control of him and use him against the First Hokage."

Naruto knew she was right, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Do you think I should tell uncle Obito about all of this? Just in case there's something behind it."

Hinata didn't see why not, "I would if I were you. Didn't Kakashi say when he got back from the Akatsuki that half of Zetsu is Madara's will? Maybe that's what Kurama felt."

Naruto hadn't thought of that, "Damn, good point. I guess I oughta tell him about all of his."

Hinata wanted to go with him, "I'll come along too. I've got some pretty major stuff to tell you about."

* * *

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop listening to his girlfriend talk, "And they said that I'll be clan head within the next two years."

Naruto smiled brightly, "That's great Hinata-chan! You're finally going to get rid of the cage bird seal like you always dreamed of."

Hinata was so happy, "I know, I've worked so hard to get here and it's finally happening. Still though, I'm only middle of the pack when compared to the rest of the Rookie Twelve."

Naruto reminded her, "Yeah, but that group includes a jinchuuriki and two sages. You're doing pretty damn good babe."

Hinata giggled, "I suppose. Hey Naruto-kun have you ever thought about...um...well um…"

Naruto hadn't seen her this nervous in years. He'd almost stopped jumping, "Hinata-chan, what is it?"

Hinata blurted out, "Have you ever thought about us getting married!"

Naruto did stop this time, "Have I ever thought about us getting married?"

Hinata nodded nervously, "It's just with the way you're fighting all these strong ninjas and stuff...I just kind of thought about losing you and that I'd want to be your wife rather than just your girlfriend if that ever happened and,"

Naruto stopped her with a kiss, "Hinata-chan, I've always just kind of assumed we'd get married one day. To be honest, all we really need to do is set a date. If you'll have me of course."

Hinata gave a playful pout, "I was hoping for a more romantic proposal than that."

Naruto laughed and pulled her close to him, "Hinata Hyuuga, would you do me the honor of being my bride."

She gave him a romantic kiss, "Of course I will Naruto-kun."

Once the kiss was over Naruto asked, "Weren't we going somewhere?"

Hinata almost forgot, "Oh yeah, the Hokage's office. We'd better get moving. We'll tell everyone the good news later?"

* * *

Obito listen intently to Naruto's tale about Kurama and how scared he'd been of the chakra he sensed, "You're telling me he really thought Madara was alive?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, he seemed pretty certain of it. We got nervous because we thought that maybe he sensed Zetsu, you know since half of him is Madara's will, coming here."

Obito frowned, "Well, that's a little unsettling isn't it. If Zetsu is coming then it'll be nearly impossible tell that he's here. He's a master of sneaking into places thanks to his ability to sink in and out of objects. Hinata, do you think perhaps if we had the Hyuuga's activating their Byakugan they'd be able to see Zetsu under the ground?"

Hinata wasn't sure, "I guess it's possible, but we'd have to scan the village too since he may already be here. We'd have to have them working in shifts too, because keeping their Byakugan active for that long will be a very heavy strain on their chakra systems."

Obito figured he'd have to take what he can get, "You go and alert your clan as to what's going on. Naruto, I want you and Fu to stick close to me. If Zetsu here it's likely for you two."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Hinata left the room, "Do you think he's strong enough to take us?"

Obito had no idea, "The only one who's ever fought him is Itachi and he didn't fight him long enough to get a good read on him. He might be Kage level or he might be a mere jonin. All I know is we don't want to risk you guys. If he is here it likely means my mother is still alive."

Naruto needed to ask, "You don't think that...that Madara could really have returned, do you?"

Obito really didn't want to think about even the possibility of that, "I doubt it Naruto, there's no way to revive the dead. At least not now that Orochimaru's dead."

Naruto thought back to his talk with Nagato, "That's just it...there is a way to revive the dead. One much more perminant that Orochimaru's way."

Obito asked slowly, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Naruto said with some fear, "Nagato used his Rinnegan to revive Konan when he accidentally killed her. It cost him his life, but it gave Konan back hers."

Obito started to go into denial, "No, my mother wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure she wouldn't willingly die like that. It's just Zetsu, it has to be."

Naruto forced himself to believe it, "Yeah, you're right. It's just Zetsu...just Zetsu…"

* * *

Madara stood on the branch of tree that was just outside the village limits. Zetsu was standing next to him very confused, "So you want us to kidnap this girl because?"

Madara sighed, "Because she has a portion of Orochimaru's consciousness in her curse mark."

Zetsu figured that made sense, "Okay, so why did I need to go and tears apart one of his old labs?"

Madara was already tired of explaining, "Because we needed a decent sample of his DNA to use along with the curse mark."

Zetsu had a very hard time finding that sample too. The Leaf had found almost every little scrap of info from all of his labs so Zetsu spends hours just trying to find some secret chamber they missed, "So why do we need both of those together?"

Madara groaned, "Because the process of getting Orochimaru alive again requires both of them."

Zetsu didn't get why they were doing it though, "But why do we want him back?"

Madara was ready to kill him, "So that I can focus on fighting rather than focusing on maintaining the reanimation jutsu. We're going to force Orochimaru to do it."

Zetsu was still confused on one thing, "But why do you want this Anko girl to survive the whole thing?"

Madara clenched his fist, "Because though she'd likely survive the process without our help, I want to make sure I send her back when it's done so that she can tell them I'm back and get some panic stirring. No do you want to live or do you have more questions?"

Zetsu gulped, "Hehe...shutting up now."

Madara was glad to hear it, because the Anko girl finally showed up. Zetsu had left her note that was made to look just like an official one from the Hokage, "Alright, why the fuck did he want me to come out here?"

Madara couldn't resist making a big entrance, "My apologies my lady, I know you were expecting a task from Obito Uchiha but I'm afraid it was another Uchiha who really needed your help."

Anko spun around, "Who the hell said...that…"

Madara loved her reaction, "I'm assuming you'd be more than happy to lend you assistance to our little cause."

Anko started to back away, "This is a nightmare. I'm gonna wake up next to Iruka-kun in a second."

Madara chuckled, "Oh, I assure you it's no nightmare. Though I can give you one if you wish."

Anko pulled out a kunai, "Stay from me."

Madara found that hysterical, "You really think there's any kind of chance you could possibly handle me? I'm one of the greatest ninjas who've ever lived. You're what, a jonin?"

Anko responded, "Elite jonin."

Madara laughed again, "Oh excuse me, an Elite jonin.

Anko tried to keep from looking him in the eye, "What do you want with me?"

Madara appeared behind her, and forced him to stare into his Mangekyo Sharingan, "Just a little something you're sensei left that's all. Now do me a favor and take a little nap, would you?"

Anko didn't have time to ponder what he meant as she soon fell into a deep sleep. Zetsu asked, "You didn't Tsukuyomi her did you?"

Madara shook his head and picked her up, "No need for that, I just wanted to make sure she didn't struggle. Come now Zetsu, we've got work to do."

* * *

Oh shit! Another evil cliffhanger, hahaha! Thanks for reading and please review.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113, we must get back to the plight of Anko! Another huge thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 23 chapters in a row, woohoo! Joyverse is has 21 straight reviews so he's really freaking like a king. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 18 times in a row and a big thanks to him. Chewie Cookies has gotten 16 reviews in a row and so once again thanks to him. Thanatos125 just got 15 reviews in a row and he's really great. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 11 reviews in a row and so he's really cool. Mundanebeast just got 10 reviews in a row which is freaking great. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 8 times in a row so which is majorly cool. Let's thank YamiChaos27 for getting 5 reviews in a row and continuing to be really awesome. Last but not least, thanks to princessbinas and InflatedChimp have two reviews in a row now so thank a million to them. Last but definitely not least, thanks to Angels bleed for pain, El-Chuape-1998, CaauweKilla (Good have him back), Sennybee98, andrewcoooolp, and hayabusadog for reviewing on chapter 112 as well. I feel very proud of saying that I had this planned actually since the moment I killed off Orochimaru. It's something I don't always do, but when I plan ahead it usually gives me some pretty awesome stuff to work with. It still ticks me off that they haven't told us what happened to Anko in canon though, like seriously just give it some kind of mention! I'm getting off track aren't I. Well, I'm not going to do that so let's get to the chapter!

* * *

Anko woke up and saw that tied to some kind of rock and Zetsu and Madara were busy chatting with one another about something, "So how exactly do we get this thing started?"

Madara told him, "Just give me that sample of Orochimaru's DNA and I'll get this party started."

Zetsu pulled out a jar with a small hissing snake inside of it, "Here you are sir."

Madara looked at it, "Zetsu, this is a snake."

Zetsu understood his confusion, "Orochimaru was able to turn his body into snakes and he left some of his DNA in his labs in the form of snakes in case he needed them."

Madara shook the jar a little bit and snake snapped at him, "Don't they need to be fed or something?"

Zetsu shrugged, "We just found him eating mice, my biggest question was how is this little guy still alive when Orochimaru is dead."

Madara realized something, "Wait, how do you even know this is Orochimaru's DNA?"

Zetsu cringed, "A little taste was all we needed. It tasted just like Orochimaru, which is why we spit it out right after we tried it. Nasty flavor that guys always had."

Madara opened the jar grabbed the snake by the base of it's neck to make sure it couldn't bite him. He walked over to Anko who he saw was now awake, "Why hello there. As you can see we're almost ready to start the process."

Anko could tell he was trying to sound pleasant just to spite her, "You're going to use me to revive that monster?"

Madara nodded, "Yes, and I realize this upsets you quite a bit. Don't worry though, it'll be over very quickly."

Anko fought back tears, "Just get it over with."

Madara was impressed, "You're not going to try and fight it? I must admit, I thought you'd be foolish enough to try and struggle."

Anko did everything she could to keep her composure, "It doesn't matter how hard I fight, there's almost no one who's ever been able to beat you. I'll bite this bullet and do what I can to take you out when it's all over. One way or another, I'll make you pay."

Madara kneeled down and rubbed his hand on her cheek, "You're very feisty. I've always found that attractive in a woman."

Anko scowled, "I'm happily married!"

Madara sighed, "To bad, It's been a very long time since I've had a woman's company. Oh well, shall we begin."

Anko hated how much he was enjoying this, "Just do it already you sick fuck."

Madara put his hand on her seal, "Fair enough."

He began to channel some chakra into the seal and slowly brought down the tail of the Orochimaru snake down to the seal. The moment it touched, the tail began to fuse with the seal and the snake began to grow. Madara merely stepped back as the snake kept expanding. Before long it was almost as big as a human and was hissing even louder.

The snake's mouth opened and a sickly white hand reached out of it. It detached from from Anko's body and before long the cruel snake master crawled out and began to chuckle, "It's so good to be back. I wonder who it was that revived me. Kabuto perhaps."

Madara made himself known, "No, I was the one who brought you here."

Orochimaru turned to the voice, "Well thank you very…"

Madara could tell the snake knew who he was since he stopped talking the moment he saw him, "I'm going to be starting a war soon and I'd greatly like your assistances. And when I say would like you assistance, I mean you're going to be helping me get some old friends back together for a fight."

Orochimaru scowled, "I'd sooner return to the depths of hell than work for you. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "That's open to debate. However, I'm afraid that if you don't agree to work with me, I'll make your life so horrible you'll have no choice but to do it."

Orochimaru stared him in the eye, "Do your worst!"

Madara gave an evil smile, "If you insist."

Orochimaru regretted looking into his eyes. His Mangekyo Sharingan had him on the floor blubbering in mere seconds. Zetsu asked his master, "The Tsukuyomi?"

Madara was happy to say, "Why yes it is. In just three hours he'll be begging to work with us."

Anko knew what the Tsukuyomi was and said, "Okay, that much I thank you for."

Madara walked over to her, "You're absolutely welcome. Now, you will be so kind as to tell people about my return, won't you?"

Anko frowned, "Oh yeah, I'll tell them all about you."

Madara kneeled down beside her again, "Good to hear. Now, why don't you take another nap. I'll be sure you get back to your husband."

Anko once again wasn't given a chance to argue as she passed out the moment Madara looked her in the eye. He picked her up and turned to Zetsu, "Shall we go and get her home Zetsu?"

Zetsu tilted his head, "Um sir, why don't you just let me do it?"

Madara shook his head, "I'm a man of my word Zetsu. It's not as though anyone there could take me if they saw us anyways. If you wish you may stay here with Orochimaru?"

Zetsu wasn't sure what to make of all of this, "Alright, I'll guess I'll go with you. Just be careful sir."

Madara started to leave, "I always am Zetsu."

* * *

For the second time in the same day, Anko woke up to the sound of voice speaking about something serious. Only this time it was her husband talking with Tsunade, "So she's okay? Nothing majorly wrong, no bad injuries?"

Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder, "Iruka, she's fine. Her body was fatigued but that was it."

That when Anko realized she was in a hospital bed, "Really, you took me to the damn hospital? That's bit excessive don't you think?"

Iruka ran over the moment he heard her speak, "Oh thank god you're okay. The guards at the gate said something about being put under a genjutsu and then finding you passed out when it was lifted. Anko-chan what the hell happened?"

Anko gave a small gulp, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Iruka-kun, I need to talk to Obito like right now."

Iruka was surprised to hear that, "Okay, but he's kind of busy with the Hyuuga's right now. Something about them making sure Zetsu isn't trying to sneak into the village. Apparently the Kyuubi sensed something that felt like Madara Uchiha's chakra."

Anko sat up in her bed, "Yeah, that's exactly what I need to tell him. Gather up everybody and I mean EVERYBODY in the council room. Clan heads, Anbu, Elite Jonin, whatever important people you can think of."

Iruka was getting really nervous, "Anko-chan, is this really that serious?"

Anko mumbled to herself, "You have no idea."

* * *

The council room was packed full, most people didn't even have enough room to move their arms. They were all talking and Obito could barely even hear himself think. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Everybody quiet down! We're not going to get anywhere if all of you don't shut up already!"

Finally the room quieted down and Obito gave Anko the floor, "Alright Anko, please tell us what wrong. Is this about you going missing today?"

Anko decided to start this out as simply as she could, "I've got bad news and I've got worse news."

Obito hated bad news, "Ah come on, what now?"

Anko ground her teeth as she said, "The Akatsuki used my seal to bring Orochimaru back."

The room erupted in anger with shouts of, 'Are you kidding' and 'This is freaking awful.' Obito yelled out, "Silence! Anko, what in the hell is the worse news?"

Anko's next words were barely a whispered, "He's was brought back by a revived...Madara Uchiha."

Obito's blood ran cold and everyone in the room started to scream, 'It's not possible,' He's dead' and 'This isn't funny Anko.'

Obito needed to talk so this time added a threat, "The next person who opens their mouth without permission will be fed to one of the my son's snakes!"

Everyone shut right up after hearing that as Obito said, "To be honest, I think that Anko is telling the truth. Based on the Kyuubi's reaction today and some new information that has come to light, it seems very plausible that Madara could've been revived."

Someone was about to talk but Obito said, "I wasn't finished! Apparently the Rinnegan has the ability to revive the dead. As you all know, my mother had the Rinnegan. Considering how close she was to death, I could believe that they used the last of her strength to return the psycho to his former glory. Now I know that all of you are afraid right now, but we need to remain calm. Panicking is the worst thing we could do right now. We need to talk this out rationally if we're going to get anywhere. If you have something to say, raise your hand and I'll pick who may speak. Who would like to go first?"

Everyone raised their hand but Obito picked Tsunade to speak first, "Tsunade, what is it?"

Tsunade started, "I know Madara is a legend but you all have to remember, he can be beaten. My grandfather is proof of that. He's not invincible so if we play our card right even he can be taken down."

Anko raised her hand and Obito asked, "Yes Anko?"

Anko responded, "He said he was getting Orochimaru back so that he could, 'Get some old friends together.' It sounded like he wanted to use Orochimaru to use his reanimation jutsu against us."

Obito didn't like that sound of that, "Well that's no good at all, is it?"

Shikaku had his hand raised and Obito motioned for him to speak, "Lord Hokage, we've gotta strike while the iron's hot. We can't give Madara the chance to get the tailed beasts so we need to get a plan going. I say that we get in contact with the other Kages and move the Five Kage Summit up to as soon as we can possibly have it. The more people involved in this, the better."

Obito agreed that was the best move, "Sounds good Shikaku. Get every messenger we've got on it. Promise them whatever you have to, just get that Five Kage Summit started ASAP."

Shikaku nodded and ran right off to get the wheels in motion. Obito told the rest of the ninja's, "You all get your ass training. We're in for one hell of fight and we need everyone as strong as we can get them."

All of them left and Rin ran up to Obito, "Obito-kun, what are we going to do? We've faced some strong people but never someone like Madara Uchiha?"

Obito gave his wife a gentle smile, "Don't worry darling. We've come too far now to just give up. I don't care if he was the Sage of the Six Paths for crying out loud, he's going down."

Rin was so glad to have him right now. Not just as her husband, but as the leader of the village. She might not be sure what was going to happen next, but she knew no matter what Obito would be there to protect everyone with his life.

* * *

The Leaf knows and they're getting ready. Thanks for reading and please review.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114, the last one before gets to the Five Kage Summit. Once again we have to thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 24 chapters in a row, that freaking great on a whole other level! Joyverse is has 22 straight reviews and hne needs a big thank you. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 19 times in a row and once again a thank you to him. Chewie Cookies has gotten 16 reviews in a row and so once again thanks to him. Thanatos125 just got 17 reviews in a row so he's the really awesome. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 12 reviews in a row and so really big thanks to him. Mundanebeast just got 12 reviews in a row and he's very great. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 9 times in a row so which is very nice Let's thank YamiChaos27 for getting 7 reviews in a row super big thanks there. Last but not least, thanks to princessbinas and InflatedChimp have 3 reviews in a row now so thank a massive props to them. Thanks to Angels bleed for pain, El-Chuape-1998, CaauweKilla , Sennybee98, and hayabusadog who all have two reviews in row, great people there. Last but not least thanks to Skelo, yukicrewger2, and Rose Tiger for reviewing on chapter 113. It's been hard for me to figure out exactly who all I want to go with Obito, but I think I've gotten all my bases covered with what I wanted to do. I won't actually cover much of them traveling, since there isn't really anything interesting for me to do there. Man this story's really picking up pace fast. Of course we'll be checking in on Madara and Orochimaru. It felt so good to but him in the Tsukuyomi. I think that alone might have made getting him back worth it. Alright, let's get this show on road.

* * *

Obito, for the first time in years, was actually banging his head on his desk. Not very hard, just enough to try and get out some of his frustrations. He asked Rin, "Okay, repeat to me again who all I've gotta keep track of during the Summit."

Rin giggled and shook her head, "Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke are all going because you said it would be best if all the Uchiha's were there to try and explain everything about Madara as best they could. Naruto just kept insisting on going and of course I've gotta go with you. Hey, at least Mito said she's gonna stay here with Tsunade. Oh, but you've also gotta take Kisame and Teneki with you as well."

Obito said sarcastically, "Oh that's so comforting. Anyone else?"

Rin nodded nervously, "Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten are gonna be heading home with you from the hidden Sand and Choji's gonna be heading home from the hidden Rock."

Obito rubbed his temples, "Why can't they just date someone in the hidden Leaf?"

Rin laughed, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Oh hillarious. Please tell me that's everyone."

Rin was glad to say, "Yes, that's everyone. It's 7 people on the way there and 9 on the way back, depending on weather or not we end up with the two prisoners."

Obito didn't feel comforted by that, "Most of them are only bringing 3 Rin-chan. Although I will admit, I was shocked that Onoki's been so cool about Choji dating his granddaughter."

Rin wasn't surprised at all, "It's Choji sweetie, he probably saw him and praised god it someone he actually thought would respect him and his granddaughter, even if he was from the Leaf."

Obito had to stop himself from laughing, "I guess you're right on that one. Have the other villages given us and earliest possible date for the Summit yet?"

Rin had almost forgotten, "Oh yeah, the earliest we were able to get them together is one week from today."

Obito thanked god it was so soon, "Wow, I really didn't expect them to agree so soon. I figured it would be at least 3 weeks before we could make it work."

Rin felt like her husband didn't realize just how powerful he really was, "Obito-kun, every single one of those Kages know they can trust you. If you say this is important and that they NEED to get together, then they know it's true."

Obito leaned back in his chair, "I guess not lying to them has actually paid of for me in the end."

Rin knew it had, "Your living proof Obito-kun, nice guys don't always finish last. Will you be ready to leave in a couple of days? That's how soon you're gonna have to go if you want to make it on time."

Obito would be ready, "Don't worry, there's no way in hell I'd miss this."

* * *

Orochimaru felt like his mind was about to snap. He'd been put in the Tsukuyomi twice now and Madara hadn't gone easy on him with either of them. The first one he'd been forced to relive all of his old experiments, only this time he was the one on the operating table. Even someone as mentally strong as Orochimaru was left blubbering after experiencing what felt like days of that. Worse yet, he'd been stupid enough to spit in Madara face after it was all over. That, was a very big mistake.

The second time Orochimaru had been tied to chair and made unable to move in a room filled with rats. Madara had made small cuts all over his body causing him to bleed. This caused the rats to pick up the small of the blood and crawl all over Orochimaru. These rats were very hungry as well. Orochimaru really couldn't bring himself to think about it anymore.

Madara had noticed Orochimaru was back and walked over to him, "So Mr. Big Bad Sannin, are you finally willing to work with me?"

Orochimaru didn't talk, just nodded timidly. He never thought a day like this would come but someone had completely broken him. Madara put his hand on the man's shoulder almost like he was trying to comfort him, "Know don't look so glum Orochimaru. Don't you realize that you're going to have a part in the most important battle in history? In fact you'll be one of the most important people in the war. You should count yourself lucky my friend."

Zetsu asked behind him, "Okay, he's on board. Now what?"

Madara couldn't believe he even had to say this, "Now we collect as many powerful dead ninjas as we can get."

Zetsu felt stupid now, "Oh, right. So who all do want me to get?"

Madara smack his forehead, "Honestly Zetsu, I've been dead for twenty years. I don't even know who all died recently. Why don't you use that brain I gave you and go out and look for some?"

Zetsu gulped a little bit, "Hehe, I'll be sure to do that sir. The hidden Leaf has quite a few good choices. I might stop there first. Thanks to Pain killing Jiraiya,"

Orochimaru cut him off, "Jiraiya is dead?"

Zetsu smirked, "So he finally speaks. Yes, you're old teammate is dead. It took quite a lot to take him down too. He'll make an excellent addition to our army. Maybe some of the past Kages too. Oh my, we really are building a powerful army aren't we?"

Madara was really starting to like his odds, "I have to agree Zetsu. Those fools have no idea what is really coming for them. They're going to be crushed like the weak little mongrels that they are."

* * *

Obito and all who were accompanying him were just about ready to leave. Most of them hadn't pack too much, since they knew once the meeting was over every single person would be rushing home to prepare. The goodbyes were being made very fast as all of them wanted to get to the summit as quickly as possible.

Karin was whispering something in Sasuke's ear, "You'd better get home as quickly as you can. I don't want you to be gone for too long."

Sasuke gave her a small hug, "I don't really have a lot of control over it babe."

Karin started to persuade him, "Oh, that's too bad. I've got all kinds of really fun things planned for when you get back."

Sasuke asked nervously, "What all did you have in mind?"

As Karin started to tell him all about the little tricks she had in store for him Sasuke's face got redder and redder. Itachi chuckled at his younger brother and turned to his own girlfriend, "My apologizes Hana-chan, but it really would be best if all the Uchiha's were at the summit."

Hana didn't really mind, "Don't worry about Itachi-kun, gotta do what you gotta do. Just come back to me in one piece, alright?"

That's when Hana's dogs began to sniff around Itachi clothes, "How do they always know when I have treats for them?"

Hana giggled, "They're Inuzuka dogs, you can't hide things like that from them."

He pulled out three dog biscuits and tossed them to Hana's hounds. She leaned in and gave Itachi a quick kiss, "Remember, one piece...it's kind of hard to tell mom the big news if you aren't here."

Itachi smiled, "Alright, I promise."

Naruto was nervously talking to Hinata, "So when should we tell your dad about the wedding? After I get back or what?"

Hinata t laughed at how afraid he was, "Naruto-kun, daddy happens to like you a lot. I'm sure he'll be happy for us."

Naruto was swearing a little bit, "Yeah, that's one theory. Another is your clan's gonna be furious because this will officially make me a part of the Hyuuga clan, even if only by extension. A lot of them still hate me for being the jinchuuriki to Kurama."

Hinata wasn't afraid of them, "They can go and fuck themselves for all I care. Speaking of Kurama, how's he taking all of this?"

Naruto frowned, "He's not really talking to me. I might try to meditate once I get back from the summit. Whenever I tried to speak with him he just kind of mumbled not to worry about it and to leave him alone. It might seem kind of crazy but...I think he was scared."

Hinata couldn't' believe it. The mighty Kyuubi was actually afraid of something. She was about to ask more but Obito yelled next to a chained Kisame and Teneki, "Let's move people. We don't have time to wait anymore."

They all said their last goodbye and ran off to follow Obito.

* * *

The Raikage was really sure he was going to kill his brother, between the freezing cold of the land of Iron and him rapping over and over, "Five Kage Summit, we've gone and done it, my bro and his friends, they gonna run it, oh yeah!"

He turned to the other two people who with him and asked, "C, Darui, would you be upset if I knocked him out and carried him the rest of the way?"

Darui shrugged, "You're the Raikage, it's up to you?"

A clenched his fist and looked at his brother, "Good to know."

* * *

Gaara was doing even worse than the Raikage, "No person should live in a place that's this damn cold!"

Sakura patted her boyfriend on the back, "It's just snow Gaara-kun, it's nothing terrible."

Gaara shivered, "It's almost alway over 30 degrees celsius (80 fahrenheit) in Suna and now I'm in a freaking blizzard. Let me be cold dammit."

Sakura could see Temari and Kankuro weren't doing well either. She figured maybe she oughta let this one go.

* * *

Choji watched in amusement as Onoki continued to float through the air on the way to the summit. He leaned over to Kurotsuchi, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you're granddad floating."

Kurotsuchi knew what he meant, "Yeah, I'd say you get used to it but to be honest you never really do."

Onoki snapped, "Hey, when you're legs hurt as much as mine do just from walking then you'll understand."

Choji jumped a little, "Oh I wasn't judging sir, it's just a little strange to me."

He waited for Onoki to responded and finally he heard him laugh, "That's what I like about you kid, you're real easy to screw with. I know it looks funny, that's half the reason I do it. Nothing better than seeing peoples faces when a midget floats into the room."

Choji just blinked a couple of times, "...right."

* * *

Zabuza groaned as he and he walked with Mei to the Land of Iron. Haku was there as well and another swordsman named Chojuro. The last member of their party was an older man named Ao who kept giving him evil glares, "Oh my god, Ao what is it?"

Ao scowled, "I know why you came here Zabuza, you just want to sleep with Lady Mei."

Zabuza growled "I've said it a hundred times, she's the one who hits on me. And I'm relatively certain she's screwing with me."

Mei agreed, "Guilty on the first part and I'm only half screwing with you Zabuza-kun."

Ao didn't' like it, "Lady Mei can do far better than this one time tratoir."

Mei's eye twitched at the way he said that, "Oh really? Zabuza-kun, come here for a moment."

Zabuza walked over to her, "What do you need?"

She pulled of his masked and kissed him hard, much to Ao's horror. Once she was done Mei said, "I happen to like Zabuza-kun quite a bit, and I won't have you talking about him like that. Zabuza-kun, you'll be talking me out to dinner once we get back to the Mist."

Zabuza asked dumbly, "Wait do you really like me that much or are you just doing this to piss of Ao?"

Mei answered, "It's mostly that I like you but Ao talking about you like that did trigger it."

Zabuza wasn't about to say no, "I'm not gonna complain about this. I am so in."

Mei took his arm as he slipped his mask back on. Ao grumpled the rest of the way there as the two discussed what they would do on their date.

* * *

That'll do it for today. Hope you enjoyed the fun little fluff bits. Thanks for reading and please reviews.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115, let the Five Kage Summit begin. Let's thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 25 chapters in a row, great people here! Joyverse is has 23 straight reviews so he's really really great. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 20 times in a so he's awesome. Chewie Cookies has gotten 18 reviews in a row and thanks to him. Thanatos125 just got 18 reviews in a row so he's cool. Mundanebeast just got 13 reviews in a row so he's earned another bit thanks. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 13 reviews in a row so that damn nice. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 9 times in a row so which is very nice. Thanks YamiChaos27 for getting 8 reviews in a row let me thank him. Thanks to El-Chuape-1998, InflatedChimp, hayabusadog, and CaauweKilla for reviewing 3 times in row. InflatedChimp and hayabusadog have three reviews too, thanks to them. Also thanks to Athrna for reviewing on chapter 114. It's tough to explain what all I've got planned for these next few chapters but let's just say that I'm going to be pretty busy trying to get all of it in. There's a few things I've gotta set up in this chapter so bare with me. Of course everyone is gonna find out about a certain Uchiha being back. Lord knows it's gonna be a ton of fun watching everyone's reactions to finding out Madara is alive so let's get to it. Oh, and today is my birthday as well! WOOHOO!

* * *

Mifune was glad to to see that the Five Kages had all showed up in a timely fashion. It would have been a big pain in the ass if they'd had to wait for just one or two people to get there. Having some of the worlds most dangerous ninja's upset in his homeland was something Mifune didn't want in the least.

The first to arrive had been the Kazekage, who seemed very eager to get inside. He'd actually shoved people out of the way just to get somewhere warm. Mifune had a hard time not laughing at the poor boy's reaction to the cold, "Hello Lord Kazekage. I see you still aren't used to the arctic tundra of the Land of Iron. Would you like a cup of coffee to warm your hands?"

Gaara nodded vigorously, "That would be most excellent, thank you."

Next the Hokage arrived and he was glad to see he didn't have all that large of a group. He had 7 people Gaara had 6, so that made him feel less ridiculous. It was actually Itachi who asked the first question, "Do you any place where I may get some food? I'm very hungry as we greatly under packed when it came to things to eat."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "We had plenty of food, there just wasn't anything you'd actually eat."

Itachi frowned, "I don't do well with nothing but ramen and dango for days on end Naruto. I'm not a big fan of them to begin with.

Sasuke rebutilled, "We had some rice cakes and sushi."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yes, but there so little of it all I had it eaten on our second day."

Mifune chuckled, "One of my assistant can lead you to get a bite to eat my friend."

Itachi was very glad to hear that and saw the assistant walking up to him, "Please, lead the way sir."

Rin had to comment, "Man, you'd think as the only girl here I'd be the one complaining about the food."

Then the Raikage arrived...with and unconscious Bee slung over his shoulder. Mifune asked worriedly, "Did something happen Lord Raikage?"

The Raikage knew what he talking about immediately, "Oh, Bee just wouldn't listen to me and I was done listening to him. He so busy rapping he didn't even notice when I bashed him over the head."

Mifune was surprised to hear that, "The eight tails's didn't warn him?"

A shrugged, "He hates Bee's rapping as much as I do. I think he wanted him to shut up as much as I did."

Mifune just agreed, "Whatever you say Lord Raikage."

Obito walked over to A, "We've got Teneki right over there if you're at all interested."

A looked at her and said, "Thanks, don't know if I'll take her home with us or not just yet but it's good to know that's an option."

Right after that Mei arrived arm in arm with Zabuza. Mifune wasn't sure whether he should say anything about it or not or not so he just went with, "Looks like you had an excellent trip."

Mei giggled and kissed Zabuza on the cheek, "Oh, it was a very good trip indeed."

Ao mumbled, "For some people maybe."

Mei asked dangerously, "What was that?"

Ao quickly responded, "Nothing, nothing at all my lady."

Haku laughed and leaned over Chojuro, "Mei is quite a terrifying woman, is she not."

Chojuro agreed, "Oh yeah, she's a scary one alright."

Obito called over to her, "We've got Kisame here for you as well, if you want him anyways."

It was actually Zabuza who responded, "We'll be happy to take him home. It's good to see you again...my friend?"

Kisame could see it was almost a question and said, "It's good to see you too, you asshole. Haha!"

Zabuza chuckled, "Same old Kisame."

Last but not least, the Tsuchikage arrived with his granddaughter, a garud, and Choji. Mifune commented, "It seems as though many of the villages are traveling with some hidden Leaf ninja's aren't they?"

The Tsuchikage looked around, "Yeah, the hidden Leaf does get around a lot. Choji's not a bad guy so I don't mind him traveling with us."

Choji was very glad to hear that. Mifune saw that everyone was here so he decided to get the Summit started, "Now we've got all five Kages, let's go to the summit room and get this thing started."

* * *

Mifune sat in chair surrounded by the five Kages. He wasn't sure where the meeting should start so he just asked, "Obito, I believe you were the one who was desperate to get this meet going as soon as possible. Would you care to explain why?"

Obito took a deep breath and stood up, "I would like all of you to keep an open mind as to what I'm about to say and realize that I've got no reason to lie to you about this. What I'm about to tell you is absolutely true...Madara Uchiha has returned."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Obito didn't say anything else, just waited for it all to sink in. Finally Onoki asked, "Are you certain?"

Obito sighed, "I would not being telling you this if I wasn't. We've got more evidence then we can possibly ignore. One of our ninja's actually saw him in person and Naruto said the Kyuubi could feel his chakra signature. There's no doubt about this I'm afraid."

Kisame and Teneki both looked terrified, "Oh this is really fucking bad."

Mei stood up and said, "Okay, I was planning on seeing if we could do this anyways, but if Madara Uchiha is back then we need all the help we can get. Kisame, if you'll help us fight him I'll pardon you and let come back to the hidden Mist. I'm not going to waste a ninja as strong as you at a time like this."

Kisame had one condition, "Only if the Raikage agrees to pardon Teneki as well."

A rolled his eyes, "As the Mizukage just said, I'm not wasting a ninja as strong her in a time of crises. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring her home anyways. She's pardoned."

Obito was glad to hear that, "Good, because I don't think it's just Madara that we're up against. He revived Orochimaru and he it look likes he want him to revive his own person army of the undead. Knowing Madara, he'll probably only revive the best of the best. We really need as many S-ranked ninja's as we can get right now."

With that they continued to talk about how in the hell they were going to deal with this problem. Little did they know they were about to get a sample of just how powerful what they were facing truly was.

* * *

Itachi thanked god he could finally get what he consider some decent food in his stomach. It was just some simple rice and pork but dammit did it taste good to Itachi. His mind began to drift as he ate, back to what Hana had said before he'd left. That she needed him to be back before they could tell her mother the big news. Their 'big news' had been quite shock to him as well. He chuckled a little as he thought back to when he'd first found out.

_Flashback_

_Itachi had been sleeping peacefully for the past few hours trying to sleep off a big mission. Sadly he soon heard a gentle knock on his door, forcing him to wake up. He stood up and walked to the door, "So this is how Uncle Obito feels when he's woken up early."_

_He opened the door to find his girlfriend waiting for him but for once she was all alone, "Hello Hana-chan. Where are the triplets?"_

_Hana told him, "They'd be kind of a distraction for this and I really need to talk to you."_

_Itachi was a little nervous at how serious she seemed, "Okay, what did I do wrong?"_

_Hana didn't laugh like she usually would, "This one's actually on me. You remember my birthday about a month back?"_

_Itachi nodded, "Yes, what about it?"_

_Hana kept talking nervously, "Well you see I didn't take the proper precautions that day and well...I'm late."_

_Itachi didn't get it, "Late for what?"_

_Hana gave him a deadpan look, "A meeting...What the hell do you think I'm late for? My period Itachi-kun, I'm like a month late for my period!"_

_Itachi went paler than usual, "Wait, do you mean to tell me?"_

_Hana nodded before he could finish, "Itachi-kun, we're gonna have a baby."_

_Itachi started to shake, "A baby? As in...I'm gonna be a dad?"_

_Hana giggle a little, "That would be what happens when you have a baby Itachi-kun."_

_Itachi tried to get himself together, "I'm sorry Hana-chan, it's all kind of a shock to me right now. I don't want you to think for a second I'm not excited about this though."_

_Hana wasn't nervous about that, "I know, after all this is getting to help rebuild the clan."_

_Itachi frowned, "That's not what I meant Hana-chan. Don't get me wrong, it's great that the clans gonna be going strong again soon but what I'm happy about is the two of us starting a family. I've gotta leave tomorrow but we'll tell your mother together once I get back."_

_They kissed each other for a while and start to chat about names. Hana found Itachi's suggestion kind of strange, "Kimichi? What does that even mean?"_

_Itachi explained, "Loosely translated, it means hopeful future. I just like the idea of my child being named that."_

_Hana cuddled up to him, "Not bad, it'd be good for a girl. I hope it's a little girl with your hair color. I just think it would look so cute on a girl, oh and she has to get your eyes too of course. Oh and…"_

_Flashback End_

She'd spent the next few hours chatting happily about different things that their cute little baby needed to have. Itachi smiled as he took another bite of his pork. It was good to know that Hana was really glad she was pregnant. Not even the slightest bit of fear was inside of her. She was really happy to be carrying his child and there wasn't much else he could ask for."

Itachi heard someone ask him, "What are thinking so hard about boy?"

Itachi didn't see who said it as they were wearing a cloak, "Oh just thinking about some big news I got. May I ask your name sir."

The man started to pull his hood off, "I would think you'd recognize a member of your own family."

Itachi began to back away as he saw who it was, "Madara…"

The cruel hearted Uchiha grabbed Itachi by the throat, "I was hoping someone that would get their attention would split off from the rest of the group. Now you, you're perfect…."

* * *

Majorly evil cliffhanger! You'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens. Thanks for reading and please reviews. Now if you'll excuse me, I'M OFF TO ENJOY MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH!


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116, shall we see what happens to Itachi? Also, I just got to 1000 reviews! To begin with the thank yous let's thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 26 chapters in a row, thank them so much! Joyverse is has 24 straight reviews and he needs a big thanks. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 22 times in a row and thank him a ton. Chewie Cookies has gotten 19 reviews in a row and thank so much to him. Thanatos125 just got 19 reviews in a row and thanks so much to him. Mundanebeast just got 14 reviews in a row and he's also earned himself a huge thanks. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 14 reviews in a row and he's very cool. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 10 times in a row so which is incredibly great. Thanks YamiChaos27 for getting 9 reviews in a row and thanks a million to him. Thanks to El-Chuape-1998, InflatedChimp, and CaauweKilla for reviewing 4 times in row. InflatedChimp and hayabusadog, got three reviews in row now, thanks so much. Also thanks to princessbinas, No Name Anime Fan, Sennybee98, and InsaneHollow also reviewed on chapter 115, and a special thanks to Bardock The Avenger for getting the 1000 review. I know this probably the most evil cliffhanger I've had so far and to be honest...I'm a little proud of myself. Oh, and as far as what days I'm gonna be missing in July they keep freaking changing so I'm just going to say that any day I don't post in July, assume that was one of the day's I'm not able to post. Most day's I'll warn you that I won't post, however I'm sorry in advance if don't have time to. Alright enough chatting, time for the chapter.

* * *

The summit room was a buzzing with different plans for what to do about Madara and what to do if he really did intend to use Orochimaru to raise an undead army. A had a very loud opinion, "We've got to go after them right now! I don't think we should give them even a second to prepare a plan of attack!"

Obito wasn't so sure the Raikage was right, "You've got to remember A, Madara is know as one of the most powerful ninjas ever to live for a reason. We really should have some kind of plan before we go rushing after him."

The Tsuchikage scoffed a little, "We're talking about someone who plans to bring an army of of incredibly dangerous reanimated ninjas to our doorstep. Do you really want to give him to get that many bodies together?"

Obito rebutilled, "You've got a point, but you're forgetting about one thing. Once we get to Orochimaru and kill him then the jutsu will end, so if we play our card right we could take him out early. Besides, I don't think with just Orochimaru Madara could create an army strong enough to kill everyone we've got."

The Raikage yelled, "But why even take the risk? Why not just go after him now?"

Mei thought she understood, "Because that maybe exactly what he's hoping we'll do. Think about it, if we go after him now he might have a trap set to make sure we can't intervene while Orochimaru and Zetsu get the last tailed beasts. For all we know, he might alright have gotten several bodies strong enough to take down the other Jinchuurikis."

Gaara was starting to get it, "I see, we want to face him on equal ground with our entire armies to make sure we don't play right into his hands."

Obito nodded, "See, Gaara and Mei understand. It's too risky to rush into going after him. We need to wait and see what happens before we do anything. Besides, he must know that I have powers that can counter several of his so he wouldn't just let us rush in without having some kind of plan in place. Let's just get our ducks in order."

A voice began to echo from an unknown area, "While that is a wise plan, I'm afraid it will do you no good. If you don't want everyone important to you to die, you'll give up now."

The wall behind all of them collapsed and something came flying out. It landed only for Sasuke to find it was a bloodied and beaten Itachi. Madara Uchiha walked out of the new opening in the wall and put his foot on the boy's chest, "I believe you know this young man."

Obito and Rin and to stop Sasuke and Kakashi from attacking Madara right there, "You son of a bitch, you'll pay for hurting my brother!"

Kakashi screamed as his mother held him back, "Let me go, this asshole is going down."

Naruto growled at the man, "What are you doing here you monster? Come to try and take Kurama from me? If that's the case you're going to be disappointed because there's no way in hell I'm letting you take him."

Madara noticed how many people seemed to be furious with him and smiled. He could see he'd chosen the right person to threaten, "I'm here to make you all one last offer. Give me the tailed beasts and no one else will get hurt. However if you decide you want to fight," he pressed his foot into Itachi's chest, "Then I'll see to it everyone like my little relative here who stands in my way will be slaughtered."

Obito was starting to feel like his son and nephew did, "Leave Itachi alone Madara! If you want peace like you claim you do then you've got no reason to kill him."

Madara leaned down next to Itachi, "Tell me Itachi, what've you got to live for. What is that makes you want to live through this?"

Itachi rasped out, "My brother...my girlfriend...my future child…"

Everyone in the room gasped and Madara chuckled, "Oh my, a baby on the way. Truly you've got a lot live for."

He raised up his foot and stomped on Itachi's chest, "A pity you won't get to see it grow up."

Sasuke watched in horror as Madara snuffed out his brothers life, "Itachi!"

Madara kicked the body to the side and looked over the room, "I want you to think about all of the other people like this boy who will have to die if you go into this war. All of the good honest people you care so much about. Think about the families they're going to leave behind."

Sasuke wanted to kill him right then and there along with everyone else in the room, "That's why you did this? To prove a point."

Madara shrugged, "More or less, yes. I'm afraid I have to go now, please think about everything I've said. I really don't want to have to kill anyone else. I'd much rather have them all in the infinite Tsukuyomi. It was a pleasure to see you all."

Madara was gone in a flash, despite the Kage's all jumping to his location to try and stop him from leaving. Rin was over looking over Itachi, "No pulse, but most of his injuries could be healed if his heart was going again. Maybe, just maybe I can pull this off. Lord Raikage, I need you here now!"

The Raikage gave her funny look but ran over, "What in the hell do you need me for?"

Rin motioned towards Itachi, "I've done stuff like this before, but I had actual equipment and the injuries weren't quite as bad. Still, I think I can do this with your help."

The Raikage was lost, "Um, what exactly am I doing here?"

Rin was hoping this would work out, "I'm gonna start healing the parts of his body the need the most help. Most of the damage was to his chest so if I heal that up and have you use your lightning to restart his heart beat than I think I can get him back from there. I'm gonna get to work, you get your lighting ready."

The Raikage asked, "About how much do you think I should use? I don't wanna fry him or anything."

Rin was already channeling healing chakra into his chest, "Just enough to coat your hands outta be enough. When I say, so slam your hands down on him. Not hard enough to hurt him, like you're giving someone a high five or something."

Rin pulled her hands off him and yelled, "Now!"

The Raikage did as he was told and Itachi's body jumped a little bit. He still wasn't breathing and Rin yelled at A while she work on some other parts of his body, "Do it again!"

The Raikage repeated the process while everyone around them watched on the edge of their seats. Well they were all standing up, but you get the idea. Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, and Naruto were of course the most nervous as they were about to lose one of their closest friends/family members if Rin couldn't do this.

For the third time the Raikage pressed his hands down on Itachi's chest and the boy's body gave a little jump. Rin kept healing his body, "Come on Itachi, you're so close! Come on dammit!"

The Raikage slammed his hands into the boys chest again and the boys eyes shot open. A jumped back and Itachi started trying to breath. Before long he was breathing normally but he was cringing, "Well, it's a not everyday a person dies is it?"

Rin was panting but yelled, "Ha, fuck you Madara! Think you'll kill one of my friend while I'm around? No damn way!"

Sasuke ran up to his brother, "Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

Itachi was still in a lot of pain, "Thanks to Lady Rin I think I'll live but it all still hurts like hell. Thank you by the way Lady Rin."

Rin waved it off and said half jokingly, "No problem, always happy to save a friends life."

Obito hadn't been so relieved since Kakashi had come home. Rin asked Mifune, "Would it be okay if we stayed here for a while? Itachi's still pretty badly hurt and I really don't want to try and make it back to the hidden Leaf with him in this condition."

Mifune nodded vigorously, "Of course, we would never kick you out at a time like this. Please, take all the time you need to make sure the boy is back up to full health. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Obito turned to his fellow Kages, "Considering everything that just occurred, I think it wouldn't hurt for all of us to stay here for the night and try to gather our thoughts. Wouldn't all of you agree?

The Raikage had to say yes, "After all the shit that just went down, I think all of could use a little rest. To be honest I think you're right about needed some time to gather my thoughts too. If Madara was willing to do that just to prove a point, then I want foolproof plan to make sure that motherfucker goes down."

That's when Bee finally woke up and started to look around, "Yo, who decided to go and knock...me...what the fuck happened man!"

At least there was always Bee to cut the tension. Obito looked over at Sasuke to see how he was and realized, "Sasuke! Your Sharingan!"

He looked up with eyes that now had a what almost looked like a shuriken inside of them, "What about it?"

Obito mumbled, "But the Mangekyo Sharingan can only being activate by killing someone extremely close to you...how did Sasuke acquire it?"

Kakashi cut in, "Well technically the killing of a person close to you was only a theory. The only thing we knew for certain is that when it's due to an extreme emotional reaction of greef."

Obito was always amazed at how good Kakashi was with jutsu theory. Must have picked it up from Jiraiya, "Hm, I suppose that could be it. But wait, wouldn't you have developed it when Ino died if that was all it took?"

Rin realized something, "Sweetie, Kakashi ran away the moment I told him about it and he'd been gone quite some time before Zetsu reached him. If everything he said was true which could mean it deactivated without knowing it before he got there. Maybe he does have it."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I could have the Mangekyo Sharingan and not even know it?"

Obito shrugged, "Why not? You've never really had a reason to activate it and it's not like anyone taught you how to. So, here's what you do,"

Obito explained to his son how to activate the Mangekyo once the Sharingan was activated. Sure enough, a pinwheel appeared in his eye. Everyone expect Kakashi to be extracted, but all he did was walk towards a wall. Rin asked him, "Um Kakashi, what are you doing."

Kakashi began to lightly smack his head into the wall repeatedly, "I had one of the most powerful weapons in the ninja world and I didn't ever realize it!"

Obito laughed at his son's antics, "Rin-chan, once we're back to the Leaf I think It's quite clear we need to switch these guys eye around. If we do it right then all of them should be able to get the Eternal version."

Rin wondered, "Huh, so who's eyes are going to who?"

Obito could see his son was still beating his head on the wall, "Why don't we figure that out later."

Kakashi kept repeating, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

I thought I'd end it on kind of a funnier note. Teehee, you all thought I killed Itachi for a second didn't you? I know, I'm a dick. Thanks for reading and please review.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117, time for a little more Naruto and Kurama interaction. Huge thanks goes to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 28 chapters in a row, these guys rock so much! Joyverse is has 26 straight review so he's great. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 23 times in a row and thanks to him once again. Chewie Cookies has gotten 20 reviews in a row and he needs to be thank again. Thanatos125 just got 19 reviews in a row which is awesome. Mundanebeast just got 15 reviews in a row and so let's thank him again. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 16 reviews in a row and thank a ton to him. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 11 times in a row so which is mega cool. Thanks YamiChaos27 for getting 10 reviews in a row which is earned another thank you. Thanks to El-Chuape-1998, InflatedChimp, hayabusadog, and CaauweKilla for reviewing 5 times in row and being very nice! Also thanks to princessbinas, Sennybee98, and Bardock The Avenger for reviewing twice in a row and thanks to AquaDestinysEmbrace and Ten no ochi-o for reviewing on chapter 116 as well. It's been too long I think since I've done a chapter with some Naruto stuff. Now, as I was saying Naruto will be doing some stuff with Kurama and of course they'll be going home. Oh, and just so you know next chapter is a lemon chapter. It'll be Sasuke and Karin so I hope you're all ready. Okay then, let's get this chapter started already.

* * *

Naruto heard legends about Madara Uchiha for years, about how powerful he was and about how cruel he was but he'd never expected him to pull something like that. He was going to kill a man for the sole purpose of proving a point. That was just insane! It was finally starting to make sense to Naruto why Kurama was so afraid of him.

Now that he thought about it, he really should go and talk the big fox. Naruto had been so busy he hadn't had anytime to go and talk with him. He'd never seen Kurama frightened before so Naruto really felt like he should go and talk to him.

Well, Naruto was alone in the room Mifune had put him in right now with nothing to do. The way he saw it, this would be the perfect way to pass the time. He folded his legs and went into his usual meditation stance. It was time to pay his furry buddy a visit.

* * *

The blond soon faded into the familiar sewer right in front of Kurama's cage. The fox was curled up taking a nap at the moment so Naruto went up and tapped on his cage, "Yo, Kurama. Wake up man, we need to chat."

Kurama slowly opened his eyes,** "What the hell do you want kit?"**

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that. I know you must have been watching the moment Madara popped up. Speaking of which, why didn't you warn us this time? Itachi almost died!"

Kurama defended himself, **"To be fair, he was masking his chakra. If he wasn't then any person who could sense chakra would've know he was there. He's got charka pools the size of oceans after all."**

Naruto nodded, "Oh, guess that one isn't on you then. I gotta admit, I see why Madara's got you so nervous now. He's absolutely bat shit crazy!"

Kurama asked him, **"Kit, have you ever heard the saying, 'Even those who don't believe in god, still fear him?'"**

Naruto heard that a few times, "Um yeah, I guess I have."

Kurama sighed, **"Well Kit, I believe in god but I think Madara might scare me more, at least god has some kind of rhyme and reason. Madara can't be reasoned with at all. There's absolutely no ounce of sanity left in that guy. He's not fighting for peace anymore like he says. The thing he's fight for at this point is all he's got left, his end goal. He doesn't care about the peace he's getting, he just cares about getting it. It's like he's just this cancer that refuses to leave the world, the most horrible creature I've ever seen in my life."**

Naruto whistled, "Damn, and you've lived for a long time."

Kurama gave a quick laugh,** "You got that right. So what exactly was it that you wanted to talk about."**

Naruto almost couldn't believe he was about to say this, "It think it's time you and I synchronized completely like Bee and the Gyuki have."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, **"When did you find out my brother name?" **Kurama quickly realized that wasn't the biggest thing he just said,** "Wait, you mean want to remove the seal completely and have the two of us working 100% together?"**

Naruto said nervously, "I know you still don't trust me and I can understand why, but I'm willing to take the first step and trust you. If you promise me that if I remove the seal completely you want try and escape, then I'll take it off. forever. You'll have constant access to my chakra system at all times, not just when I say you can."

Kurama tried to look normal despite the amazing offer knew he was just given, **"You're serious? You're going to trust me completely?"** Naruto nodded, **"In that case, I promise not to try and escape if you take the seal off. Let's face it, the way things are going we need to be working together rather against each other."**

Naruto put his hand to his stomach and twisted the seal, only this time a little farther than usual. Once Naruto was done, the seal's only purpose would be to link Kurama and Naruto's chakra. He watched as the world around him started to fade away much to his confusion. Before he could ask what was going on, Naruto found that the world around him had disappeared completely.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He tried to contact Kurama, "Hey, what just happened? Did you kick me out because I know I didn't go on purpose?"

Kurama groaned, **"You really are stupid some times kit. With the changes you just made to your seal we don't need to get into the sewer to contact each other ever again. No meditation, no sleeping, no jinchuuriki cloaks, we can just talk whenever. It's like you wanted, we're completely synched."**

Naruto smirked, "Huh...good to know. So um...now what?"

Kurama didn't really care, **"You do whatever the fuck you want kit. I'm getting back to my nap."**

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, "Okay then...guess I'll take a nap too."

Kurama deadpanned, **"Just because we're synched doesn't mean I want running commentary kit."**

Naruto laughed, "Hehe...right. Have a good nap then."

Kurama responded, **"Yup, you too kit."**

Naruto could see he was going to have to learn some better things to have a conversation about with Kurama, or he was gonna drive his partner nuts.

* * *

After two more days of deliberation, the Five Kages finally came to an agreement as to what they wanted to do about Madara. Obito had realized that Madara was likely going to be preparing for everything rather than simply going right out and attacking them. Madara wasn't a fool and so he must have know that attack them as he was now would likely end in his own death. He was strong, but taking out five armies wouldn't be small feat for anyone. Zetsu must have told him about how he'd beaten Tuhia, so he knew that his Susanoo and Rinnegan wouldn't be nearly as effective against him. It was the first time since the first hokage Madara had an opponent who really stood a chance against forced Madara to have some kind of plan of action before he actually went into battle. While it wasn't set in stone, they figured they had around a month before the big fight would go down.

That was time the Five Kage's were not going to waste. They'd already decided that they'd have every possible angle covered for this battle. First, they were going to set up the quickest possible line of communication for not only the battle but for the preparation as well. It was easier for them to set up if they were able to talk with another quickly after all. Second, they'd each chosen a group of two or three ninjas they were going to have get together to set up the battle strategies. Of course Obito had chosen Shikaku and Shikamaru and to be honest he didn't really recognize any of the names the other Kages had dropped. Lastly, they'd decided what to do about the tailed beasts.

Most of them wanted to keep all of the out of the fight but Naruto and Bee quickly stomped that out, "No way! I'm not gonna let all of you fight a war just to protect me and just stand on the sidelines. If there's gonna be a war, I'm gonna be in it dammit!"

Bee agreed, "Yo, you can't hold back the mighty Killer Bee, that would be a tragedy! In war I shall fight, because it is what's right! Fool, ya fool!"

Obito knew Fu was going to say the exact same thing, "To be honest I think we'd use up more energy trying to keep them out of the fight than we would if just let him fight with us. We've still got some of beacon seals Jiraiya set up when they first went for their jinchuuriki training at the Falls of Truth so we can know if they're in trouble. I say we just use those and let them fight. If things get bad, we can just go and get them oursleves."

The other Kages pretty much agreed. With that, the meeting was over more or less over and everyone could finally go home. Itachi was still hurt but now he was at least good enough to be moving. Everyone was very excited to be going home but Itachi realized something, "Oh dear god...Hana-chan's gonna kill me!"

* * *

The high pitched scream could be heard throughout the village, "You almost died!"

Itachi cringed as he was held up by his brother, "Hana-chan, there was nothing I could've done. Madara appeared out of nowhere and more or less killed me."

Hana glared at him, "Then how are you alive?"

Itachi explained everything that had happened and Hana became less angry and more scared, "Wow...just...wow. He really is that crazy isn't he?"

Itachi nodded, "You have no idea. So I supposed it would be best if we went and found your mother and perhaps your brother as well."

Hana walked over and let Sasuke take break and started to hold Itachi upright, "No need, they're already at the house."

Hana walked off with Itachi and Hinata ran up to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, we've have to go and tell father the good news too."

Naruto gulped as she grabbed his hand, "Heehee, yeah that's a great idea."

* * *

Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs, "Woah, woah, woah, you got my sister pregnant?"

Itachi would've been shifting uncomfortably if he wasn't basically forced to sit still in his condition, "Yes, I have. However, keep in mind that I care for,"

Kiba screamed again, "Alright, I'm getting a niece or nephew!"

Itachi's jaw dropped. He wondered if Tsume would be this happy, "Hot damn, I'm getting grandpups!"

Hana kissed his cheek, "Told you they'd be excited."

Kiba suddenly realized something, "Wait, doesn't this mean that Hana has to be an Uchiha? You guys are getting married I'm assuming?"

Hana didn't see his point, "So what if we do?"

Kiba explained, "That would mean that neither of us could be clan head if get married. I mean,"

Tsume shut him up, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Kiba. Right now, we need to celebrate! Go get a hold of as many people as you can and lets get this thing going!"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had just told Hiashi the good news, and frankly Naruto was downright terrified. Hiashi reached under his desk to pull something out and Naruto ducked, "Please don't kill me!"

Hiashi chuckled, "Calm yourself Naruto, I'm just getting some document I need you to fill out for all of the clan protocol. Honestly Naruto, I think you could probably beat me if we ever got into a fight."

Naruto mumbled, "Yeah, I'm not killing my fiance's dad."

Hiashi handed him the documents, "Good to know."

Naruto was looking over the documents when Kiba burst in, "Hey guys, we're having a huge party cause we just found out Hana's gonna have a baby. You in?"

Hiashi answered for them, "Of course. It will be the perfect place for the two of them to announce their engagement."

Kiba looked at his two friends, "Well good for you guys. Come on, let's get going. This is gonna be the biggest party of the freaking year!"

* * *

That'll do it for today. Next time we'll have Sasuke and Karin having some 'fun' at the party and the next chapter after that will cover some other stuff with the party. Thank you for reading and please review.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118, let's have ourselves a lemon! Another big thank you too SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 29 chapters in a row, another big thanks to them! Joyverse is has 27 straight review so he's very cool. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 23 times in a row and he's really great. Chewie Cookies has gotten 21 reviews in a row thanks so much to him. Thanatos125 just got 20 reviews in a row and he's very awesome. Mundanebeast just got 16 reviews in a row which is majory nice. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 16 reviews in a row and thank a million to him. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 12 times in a row and he's earned another thanks. Thanks a ton to YamiChaos27 for getting 11 reviews in a row. Thanks to El-Chuape-1998, InflatedChimp, hayabusadog, and CaauweKilla for reviewing 5 times in row and being very nice! Also thanks to princessbinas, and Bardock The Avenger for getting three reviews in a row and last but not least thanks to Skelo for reviewing on chapter 117 as well. Now, I've gotta remind you that this is the day I'm going to be leaving for about a week so keep in mind that's about how long it'll be before I can post again. Sorry, but my family's going on vacation to place that has no wifi so yeah. However, I'll give you lemon to make up for it. A lot of people seem to want the Sasuke and Karin lemon, so that's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna have a little bit of Karin seducing Sasuke first, just for fun. I find sometimes the seduction can be hotter than the lemon itself. So let's get it started already, I think you're all gonna love it.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the party which was going absolutely amazingly. Everyone was so excited to hear about the new baby and marriages and everything else to be excited about. To be honest, Sasuke was just happy that his brother was alive. He never imagined that he'd actually witness someone coming back to life but he was glad that he did. Not like he could imagine life without Itachi. Not to mention the clan was being rebuilt too. Other than Itachi almost dying, things were great for everyone right now.

As he was thinking, Karin walked up beside him and said, "Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're back."

Sasuke took a sip from the drink he had, "I'm very glad to be back. Still getting used to the idea of being an uncle though. I mean just Itachi being a dad at all is weird to think about. Although, I'm really excited too."

She was glad to hear it but had something else in mind. Karin whispered into his ear, "You know, I think I promised you a little something for when you got back."

Sasuke nearly spit out his drink, "Karin-chan, you can't seriously being telling me you want to do that here? Look how many people are around."

Karin gave a playful smirk, "No, you're right. That would be a terrible idea. How about we go dance? The music is really upbeat right now."

Sasuke didn't see why not. He let Karin lead him out to the dance floor and the two began to dance. It was impossible for Sasuke not to notice how low her shorts were and the pink halter top she was wearing. Her breasts bounced freely since she wasn't wearing a bra. Karin was in front of him with her back to Sasuke. Before long she started to grind her ass into his crotch and he started to get hard real fast.

Sasuke did his best to stay calm, "Karin-chan, could you maybe do something else?"

Karin could see it was working so she turned around, "You mean something like this?"

She spread her legs and started to do the splits, slowly letting her head sink right next to his groin. Karin looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. Sasuke shuddered, "Karin-chan, come on. We can't do this here."

Karin stood back up and whispered, "You know they have a closet right over there. Why don't we go and relax you for a while? Or we could just keep dancing?"

Sasuke growled, "Just get in there already! Damn it you drive me nuts sometimes...but in a good way.

**Lemon start-Small children look away!**

Karin was pushed up against the wall of the closet as Sasuke started to kiss and suck on her neck. She moaned, "Oh there you go Sasuke-kun, you just needed a little motivation was all!"

Sasuke nipped at her ear, "You got me going so hot, so you'd better be ready to get your brains fucked out. I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied!"

Karin ran her fingers through his hair, "No foreplay this time Sasuke-kun. Just do it, fuck me!"

Sasuke wasn't going to make it that easy on her, "Oh, you really want it bad don't you?"

Karin nodded excitedly, "So bad!"

Sasuke grabbed her shorts and pulled them down, "Fine, I'll give it to you then."

Karin licked her lips as he took his dick out, "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Shove it in!"

Sasuke started to rub it on her entrance, but didn't put it in, "Wow, your pussy's really wet right now."

Karin didn't want just rubbing, "Stop teaseing me and fuck it already!"

Sasuke decided to turn the tables, "I don't know, that was pretty mean trick you pulled earlier. Getting me all horny on the dance floor. That's just cruel. Maybe I shouldn't give you the satisfaction."

Karin begged, "I'm sorry, please just stick it in!"

Sasuke was having too much fun with this, "Under one condition."

Karin felt Sasuke's tool continuing to rub her lower lips, "Whatever you want! Please, just pound my pussy!"

Sasuke whispered to her, "Fine, but you've gotta let me cum inside of you."

Karin cringed a little bit. She always hated the idea of a anyone cumming in her and to be honest she had no idea way. Usually she'd say no, but she was so damn horny right now! It didn't really matter to her what he wanted to do, "Okay, you can cum inside me all you want! Just let me set up some birth control, okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine, just make it fast!"

Karin made hand seals as quickly as she could and pressed into her stomach, "I'm ready, now do it!"

Sasuke pushed her into the wall and finally entered her, "Oh this is gonna be fucking amazing."

Karin finally felt the endless pleasure of her boyfriend stretching out her pussy. Sasuke was happy as could be, with his dick being surrounded by his girlfriends wet, tight, pulsing pussy. This was exactly what they'd wanted, "My pussy is quivering so damn hard right now!"

Sasuke didn't have to be told that, he could feel it, "Great, now take your shirt off!"

Karin lifted her halter top and let it fall to the closet floor. Her breast were only a B-cup bordering on C, but Sasuke was just content with how perky they were. He started to lick, suck, and even gently bite her big nipples. Sasuke was feeling rather rough today.

He reached down at Karin's bare ass and slapped it. Karin gasped, "Oh yeah, that feels good!"

Sasuke smacked her behind again, "You like it smack you like that/ Like the dirty little slut you are?"

Karin screamed, "I love it! Fuck me Sasuke, fuck your dirty little slut like the filthy whore she is!"

Sasuke and Karin were both getting close to what would likely be the first of many oragsims. Karin would have to remember what she did to get Sasuke like this because, while he usually like to be the one in charge, he never got this rough before. He was like an animal and Karin couldn't possibly be enjoying herself more.

He began to grunt hard, "I'm finally gonna do it, I'm gonna cum right inside you!"

Karin urged him on, "Do it, I wanna really feel your seed inside me!"

Sasuke gave one final big grunt as he came in Karin hard causing her to cum right after him. He fell to the ground panting with Karin still inside of him, but now she was on top. She praised, "Holy shit Sasuke-kun. What in hell got into you?"

Sasuke grinned in pride, "You seemed even hornier than I was and I used it against you. That's what you get for teasing me so much."

Karin leaned down and gave a long kiss with as much tongue as she could get in his mouth. When she pulled away a little steam of saliva connected their mouths, "If that's what I get for teasing you then you can expect me to start wearing much slutier clothing Sasuke-kun."

He gave her a joke threat, "You do that and I think I might not have any time to train."

Karin rubbed her hands all over his body, "Too bad, guess that means I'll have to fuck you again just to get my fix."

Sasuke scoffed, "It was more like I fucked you last time."

Karin started to grind her hips and pussy on Sasuke's member, "In that case, I'll have to fuck you right now."

Sasuke figured it was time to just lay back and enjoy it. Karin put her hands on his chest and started to ride him for everything he was worth. She found she actually liked the feeling of him coming inside of her and she wanted him to do it again as soon as he could.

She giggled at him, "Come on now, I don't want you to do nothing but lay there. Grab something big guy!"

Sasuke reached up and took a handful of her ass, "You mean like that?"

Karin shivered, "Oh yeah, now grab my tits!"

He reached up and started to rolled around her breast in his hand while he kept one hand on her ass. She speed up her grinding and Sasuke loved the feel of her behind bouncing off of his hips. When he took his hand of her breast she leaned down and put them right in his face. Sasuke started to lick and bite them again.

Sasuke bit the bottom of his lip to keep from screaming, "Son of bitch Karin-chan, you're on your game today."

Karin kept moving, "I'm on my game everyday, I've just been really riled up today."

When he took his hand of her breast she leaned down and put them right in his face. Sasuke started to lick and bite them again.

Sasuke slapped her ass once more, "I wonder why that could be."

Karin was getting close to cuming again, "Yeah, I wonder why."

Still, she was glad to she Sasuke was going to cum before him, "Fuck Karin-chan, I'm gonna lose it."

Karin was hoping he'd say that, "Again Sasuke-kun! Cum inside me again! I want all of it!"

Sasuke started to move in rhythm with her, "Alright, you asked for it."

When he started to move with her Karin honestly thought she might pass out from the pleasure. He came harder than he'd ever cum before and Karin screamed as his hot warm seed shot into her. Sasuke felt completely and utterly satisfied, "Man, you're really something special Karin-chan."

Karin kissed him on the cheek, "You got that right."

**Lemon end-small children may read again**

Sasuke and Karin started to put their clothes on when someone opened the closet. It was Anko and she honestly didn't seemed phased, "Is my coat in there? It's the black trenchcoat if you forgot."

Karin couldn't believe how calm she was. She hadn't even gotten her top back on yet, "Um, yeah, it's right here.

Anko grabbed it and gave them a quick nod, "Carry on."

She closed the door and Karin looked at Sasuke, "We've got some weird friends."

Sasuke shrugged, "Eh, at least she didn't tell anyone."

* * *

Not a bad lemon and I ended it on pretty decent joke. Not really sure what else to say here. Sorry I'm gonna be gone for around a week but I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me by the way, it means a ton to me. Oh, and please tell me what you thought of the lemon. I tried to make it unique and hopefully that also made it good. Thanks for reading and please review.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119, I'm back from my vacation and it's time for the second part of the big party. A huge thanks goes to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 30 chapters in a row, that's just amazing! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 26 times in a row and he's very great. Chewie Cookies has gotten 22 reviews in a row that's earning him a big thank you. Thanatos125 just got 21 reviews in a row and he's freaking cool. Mundanebeast just got 17 reviews in a row and thanks a ton to him. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 17 reviews in a row so that really nice. Thanks to davidira34 for reviewing 13 times in a row so he couldn't be much better. Thanks a million to YamiChaos27 for getting 12 reviews in a row. Thanks to El-Chuape-1998, InflatedChimp, hayabusadog, and CaauweKilla for reviewing 6 times in row which damn great! Last but not least thank you to adngo714, Kyle West, bacon of doom, ChakraTank35, and Guest for reviewing on chapter 118. I'm really glad to be back and I hope you're all for some pre-training talks and some relationship stuff too. Of course the training stuff is gonna be about Naruto, Mito, Kakashi, Fu, Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke. The main relationship thing I was talking about was Kiba and Mito. I kind of did a prelude to what I'm gonna be talking about with them a couple chapters ago so some of you may know what this is gonna be about. Well, that'll pretty much do it for this one. Let's get to the party!

* * *

Kiba couldn't be happier as he talked to his sister about her new little bundle of joy, "I can't believe you're actually gonna have a baby. Do you guys have any ideas for a name?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah, Kimichi. It's could be either a boy or a girl's name but I think it would be much cuter for a girl."

Kiba agreed, "It would sound better on a girl. So did you give any more thought as to what we're gonna do about the whole clan head situation?"

Hana had been thinking about it a little, "The thing that makes this so hard is that we know neither of us can leave the person we're with. You love Mito too much and I love Itachi-kun too much."

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, and there's no way in hell Itachi can give up being an Uchiha and Mito-chan can't leave the Senju."

Someone else had picked up on the conversation, "What about Mito leaving the Senju?"

Kiba jumped as it was Tsunade who'd asked, "Oh, we were just talking about who we were gonna have be clan head since both my sister and I are with people who can't leave their clans."

Tsunade suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Mito told me about your little conversation and I just want you to know that if she wants to give up the Senju name it's not really an issue."

Kiba's jaw hit the floor, "Wait, what? But the Senju's are like the Leaf's most historic clan."

Tsunade shrugged, "It's not like we have any more clan jutsu's since my grandfather was the only one with Wood Realse and any other jutsu the Senju's used anyone can learn. Sure we've got some great medics but it's probably better we give all our medical knowledge to the entire hospital system. If Mito wishes to, she can leave the Senju."

Kiba couldn't' believe this, "But what about the council?"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "Most of them won't care but those who do can take it up with me."

Kiba went to shake Tsunade's hand, "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade slapped his hand away and gave him a big hug, "Don't be damn formal Kiba, you're basically my son in law. Call me Tsunade-chan."

Kiba hugged her back, "Alright, I've got gotta talk to Mito. Thanks agian La… I mean Tsunade-chan."

He found Mito over talking to Guy about her training and decided not to interrupt, "So Guy-sensei, how many of the gates do you think I could learn to open in a month?"

Guy responded excitedly, "Yosh, I imagine we could have you opening almost all of them! Opening all of the gates isn't as hard as you'd think once you've learned how to open the first one, it's knowing when to activate them and how to use it's power properly that's difficult. I prefer all of my student's to have completely mastered the use of one gate before the move on to the next. That's why it takes so long to learn them. It's very stressful for the body to try and adjust to that much power at one time. So like I said, you could be able to open them all. However, you won't know how to use them effectively and might even get yourself hurt."

Mito nodded, "That's true, but you're over looking a couple of things. First, I've been practicing hard with the Gouken and have improved quite a bit and two, my Sage mode allows me to act purely on instinct. My body would know what to do so that I wouldn't have to."

Guy supposed that was true, "Good point, but there's still you getting used to the damage it would do to your muscles."

Mito waved that off, "Guy-sensei, thanks to my mother's teachings I can heal my own body in an instant. I could probably open all of the gates and still keep myself alive. If I combine my jutsu's and what not properly, then I could be unstoppable on the battle field."

Guy screamed, "My word Mito you're right! Your youthfulness has amazed me once again. You may start training with Lee and I first thing tomorrow morning."

Mito thanked him as Guy ran off to tell Lee the good news, "Okay then Guy-sensei, thank you."

Kiba saw that now was his chance, "Hey Mito-chan, can we talk for a second?"

Mito of course agreed, "Sure thing. What do you need?"

Kiba told her about the conversation he'd had with her mother and asked, "So what do you think? If you still want to keep the Senju clan alive I'll understand and figure something else out for the Inuzuka's."

Mito was quiet for a while, which made Kiba nervous, but finally she said, "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, that makes things so much easier."

Mito agreed with her mother, "At this point, Senju is just a name. It'd be different if there was a real reason for me to stay but I can't think of a single one. The way I see it, it's way more important for the Inuzuka's to get a good leader than it is for the some name just to live on."

Kiba was a little surprised, "Thanks for being so okay with all of this."

Mito didn't think it was a big deal, "Hey, you were gonna do it for me. The least I could do is be willing to do the same for you."

Kiba gave her quick kiss and over on the other side of the room Obito was talking with Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke, who seemed in strangely good mood. The Kage had something serious to talk to them about, "So it's settled, tomorrow we'll implant your eyes into each others head."

Kakashi raised his hand, "Um, who's getting who's eyes?"

Obito had no idea, "Rin-chan said they had it all on some chart and then went into her medical talk. I'm not gonna lie, when she starts talking about that stuff I just kind of zone out. I haven't got a clue as to who's getting whose eyes but I don't really see why it matters."

Kakashi was just wondering, "It doesn't, I was just curious."

Obito continued on, "So once we've got you all set up, I'm going to be training you harder than you've ever been trained. You see, with the war coming up we can't waste weapons like your eyes. I'll be training all three of you with the Susanoo and Rin-chan thought that maybe Kakashi could use my Kamui, but we're not sure."

Kakashi really wanted to be able to do it, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

Obito explained, "Well, my mutation may have been due to perfect genetic circumstances. It might have been passed on to you but we really don't know. To be honest Kakashi, I'm not even sure if you'll ever be able to use Susanoo. You've been genetically modified so much back when you were with mother that I have no idea what your Sharingan will do."

Kakashi pretended to be hurt, "Least I have Wood Release."

All of laugh and asked Obito, "Anything else or can we get back to the party?"

Obito chuckled a little bit, "Just send Naruto my way please."

Within a minute Naruto was in front of him, "Oh come on, what do you need? They're playing my favorite song out there."

Obito pulled a scroll out of his pocket, "Then I guess you don't want this scroll I was gonna give you."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Hehe, of course I want it. I was just messing with you was all."

Obito handed him the scroll, "Of course you were. I think you'll be very pleased with it's contents."

Naruto opened the scroll and his hands started to shake, "This is…"

Obito knew he was going to act like this, "Yup, all of the notes left by Tobirama and your father on how to successfully use the Yellow Flash Technique.

Naruto grinned widely, "This is amazing, I'm actually gonna learn how to use on of the most legendary jutsus of all time!"

Obito put a hand on his shoulder, "Your father would want you to have it. I think that both he and Tobirama would be honored to have you use it."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Thank you so much, that means a lot to me."

Obito asked him, "So what about Hinata? Does she have any kind of big training planned for this month?"

Naruto was barely able to pull himself away from the scroll, "You know the whole Twin Lions Fists thing Hinata's been developing?"

Obito knew all about it. A lot of Hyuuga's hadn't liked her developing a new style but she'd been having pretty good results with it so far. She was much better suited for it and several other Hyuuga's had found it as a better choice for them as well, "Yes, what about it?"

Naruto wasn't sure how well he could explain all this, "Well apparently she's making a bunch of new advancements in that, although I don't understand most it. She's been adding a ton to that and to the Eight Trigrams 64 Palm Grid thing she made a while back."

Obito liked the sound of that, "Good, the Hyuuga's really need to have more variations in their styles. One style fits all just doesn't make sense for a shinobi."

Naruto kept singing Hinata's praises, "That's not even the best thing she's done for the Hyuuga's. She's only one or two steps away from getting rid of the Cage Bird Seal."

Obito wanted to jump for joy at hearing that, "Oh thank god. That damn seal wasn't bringing anybody anything but misery and pain."

Naruto put the scroll away, "Guess I'll have to finish reading this later. Hinata-chan is waiting for me."

Obito stopped him, "Do me a favor and get Fu for me. She's the last one I've got to talk to specifically for the training this month."

Naruto got Fu who seemed pretty eager to talk to Obito, "Hey, what've you got?"

Obito didn't know how to put this, "Well Fu, since I've got no other way to say this I'm just going to put it bluntly. You're easily the weakest of the three remaining jinchuurikis."

Fu didn't argue, "It's not some big secret. I might be strong but I'm not anywhere near strong enough to take out Naruto or Bee."

Obito was glad to see she wasn't going to be difficult about this, "Well, I've spent as much time as I could spare trying to think of ways for you to improve your skills. At first, I couldn't think of much as I didn't know much about Chomei. However, once I was able to get some info on her, I found that Chomei has some abilities that you have hardly tapped into. The reason that you can use dust realse is because Chomei gives you access to both earth and wind chakra. While I know you've learned plenty of earth techniques, we haven't even begun to show you how to use wind techniques. If we combined wind jutsus with your flying, you could do a lot of damage."

Fu was already in, "Great, what do I need to do?"

Obito already had someone picked out for teaching her, "I'm going to have Asuma teaching how to use wind jutsu as fast as possible."

Fu raised an eyebrow, "Isn't his wife like four or five months pregnant?"

Obito had almost forgotten, "That's why you'll be training in their backyard. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Fu didn't care, "Training ground's a training ground. Anything else?"

Obito poured himself a drink, hard liquor to be exact, "Thank god I can say yes! Finally time for me to get in on the fun."

Rin heard her husband and grabbed him by the hand, "Come on then, we haven't danced in ages!"

* * *

Yeah training and partying! Man it feels good to be back, sorry I had to be gone for the week. Thanks for reading and please review.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120, the start of the training and something special involving Konan. Let's give another major thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 31 chapters in a row, damn I love these guys! Joyverse has 29 reviews in a row, sorry about the mix up with that one. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 27 times in a row so thanks to him once again. Chewie Cookies has gotten 23 reviews in a row that's just amazing. Thanatos125 just got 22 reviews in a row and he's freaking cool. Mundanebeast just got 18 reviews in a row and thats really cool. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 18 reviews in row which is awesome. davidira34 just got fourteen reviews in a row so thanks goes out to him. Thanks a ton to YamiChaos27 for getting 13 reviews in a row. CaauweKilla, El-Chuape-1998, and InflatedChimp have reviewed 7 times in row so thanks a million to him. Thanks to Kyle West for reviewing 2 times in a row. Last but not least thank you to princessbinas, Sennybee98, yo yo, and 61394 for reviewing on chapter 119. I've got a least three or four more chapters to cover what all I've gotta cover with the training and maybe another chapter or two to get them all ready for the fight. There's been tons of really fun fights I've had running around my head for the war and I can't wait for you guys to see them all. Man, this war is gonna take me a long time to write. Guess I'll get things all set up for the awesomeness then. Lets get going!

* * *

Tsunade had spent the better part of an hour looking over some scrolls for the three way surgery she was doing today. It wasn't hard to do but she still wanted to look over all of what she had to do just to be safe. She heard a knock at the door and yelled, "Come in."

Konan walked in and she was holding a small jar, "Lady Tsunade, there's something I must speak to you about if you've got the time."

Tsunade had plenty of time, "Of course, what's up?"

Konan set the jar down on the table, "Well, I'm not sure who else to turn to with these. I haven't even told Kakashi-kun about this.

Tsunade picked up the jar and nearly fainted when she saw what was inside, "Are these…"

Konan shifted around nervously, "Yes, they are."

* * *

Madara blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Zetsu gulped, "We found Nagato's body, but his Rinnegan were gone. Someone took them and left the body behind."

Madara was dumbfounded, "Well, that's unexpected. Do you have any clue who took them?"

Zetsu shook his head, "Not a clue, but it took us quite some time to find his body so it could have been just about anyone."

Madara sighed, "I've got a few extra pairs of Sharingan in some of my older labs, if I make some adjustments to them while adding Nagato's DNA I think I can have pair ready for him when he's revived."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "Two questions: One, how did you keep the Sharingan's stored in a way so that they wouldn't decompose at all or dissolve in some jar and two if you can just make Rinnegan's how come you haven't done it before."

Madara knew those were legitimate questions, "First, I developed a compound some time before I died that can completely preserve a pair of Sharingan and the only reason I can give Nagato his Rinnegan again is because he already had a pair and I can use the traces of what's left of them to make him a new pair. The only catch is, when you make one like that it'll only work for the person whose DNA you used."

Zetsu figured that made sense, or at least enough sense so that he wouldn't try and question it. He gave his leader a quick nod, "Alright then, I'll move Nagato's body to you lab."

Madara replied, "Please do."

* * *

Tsunade never thought she'd be holding a pair of Rinnegan in her hands, "Where did you get these?"

Konan began to explain, "From Nagato, where else? I took them before we left because I just couldn't stand the thought of Madara getting ahold of them."

Tsunade frowned a little, "You do know Madara probably has a way around this, don't you? I imagine he'll still find a way to revive Nagato with the Rinnegan."

Konan didn't really care, "Maybe so, but I just had to try. It occurred to me though, as long as we have them, why not use them?"

Tsunade realized exactly what she had been given, "Do you know what we could do with these?"

Konan knew it alright, "I watched Nagato use them for years, I know how powerful they truly are."

Tsunade's mind was racing, "I don't even know who to gives to. There's so many possibilities."

Konan suggested, "With a war in just a month, I would give them to whoever you think could learn how to use them the fastest."

Tsunade got an idea, "What about you?"

Konan did get it, "Me, why on earth would you give them to me?"

Tsunade had been thinking, "You said it yourself, you saw him use them for years. With you knowing all of the tricks he had you're gonna have the easiest time out of anyone learning how to use it."

Konan wasn't so sure, "Shouldn't we at least ask Obito about this?"

Tsunade could do that right now. She opened the office door and walked out for about three minutes, then she came back with Obito. They were walking and talking, "So what do you think? Should we give them to Konan?"

Obito thought about it, "Well, I think that out of anyone she has the best chance of using them successfully. If she's okay with it, I am."

Konan was still skeptical, "Shouldn't you consulte the council about this?"

Obito shrugged, "None of them know anything about the Rinnegan so they'd just ask me what I thought we should do. It would just be a waste of time. So, are you in?"

Konan wasn't sure if saying no was even an option, "Um, I supposed I am yes."

Tsunade looked over the eyes again, "Only problem is, I think one of these is too damaged to work with."

Konan knew why, "Sorry, while I knew how to get them out I really didn't know much about preserving them."

Tsunade didn't mind, "One eye is all we need. To be honest if you had both it would likely be to much for your head to handle. Do you want it in your left or right eye?"

Konan simply said, "I guess my left. When are we going to do it?"

Tsunade already had that figured out, "When we're doing the Uchiha boys. I'll already have the stuff ready so it'll make the most sense to do it then."

Konan gulped, "Alright then, I guess I'll go and get ready for the surgery."

Tsunade watched her leave and asked Obito, "So how's it going between her and Kakashi?"

Obito smiled, "They're doing great. Even talking about maybe getting a place of their own when the Uchiha compound is accessible again.

Tsunade was glad to hear it, "That's good, they make a really cute couple."

Obito chuckled, "Yes, I suppose they do.

* * *

Naruto was starting to have one of those moments where he couldn't decided if he loved or hated his father. The notes on the Rasenshuriken may have been hard to understand, but the Yellow Flash notes felt unreadable. Half of that was because of the Second Hokage might have actually liked to use even more technical terms than Minato did. Even Neji hadn't been able to tell Naruto what a lot of this stuff meant. He ended up having to use one of the Uzumaki books on the sealing arts to look up a lot of these terms

Naruto set the scroll down and rubbed his eyes, "I think I'm gonna jump off a cliff if I have to try and understand any more of this crap."

Hinata had been reading some scrolls herself and heard Naruto complaining, "Naruto-kun, you must have known this stuff wouldn't be easy. There's a reason that so few people have ever learned it."

Naruto groaned, "I know, but how the hell can I complete it if I can't even understand it?"

Kurama cut in, **"You're really overcomplicating this, you know that don't you?"**

Naruto jumped a little bit. He still wasn't used to Kurama being able to talk to him any time he wanted, "Hinata-chan, I've gotta talk to Kurama for a second. Is that cool?"

Hinata found it a little strange that her fiance literally had voices in his head, but also found it very funny, "Sure Naruto-kun. You go and talk to the crazy people in your head for a while."

Naruto snorted a little but laughed, "Actually it's just one crazy ass fox. So Kurama, what did you mean I was overcomplicating it?"

Kurama told him, **"Just make about a dozen clones, have all of them reading different sections of the notes and have them trade off with another clone when they're done. When it's over you'll have 12 clones that read the notes and each of them will have taken something different away from them. All you've gotta do is dispel them and you'll have a much better idea of what you're working with."**

Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that, "Huh, that actually sounds pretty good. Thanks a million Kurama!"

Kurama just said, **"Yeah yeah, just get to work. I want my container to kick the shit out of Madara!"**

Naruto was gonna do just that, "You've got in Kurama." He turned back to Hinata, "He's actually really helpful sometimes."

He made about a dozen clones like he'd been told and they all went to start reading the scrolls, "Now I can just go do whatever I want for a while."

Hinata set the scroll down and walked to the bedroom. She swayed her hips and said seductively, "In that case, why don't you help me get my cardio in for the day?"

Naruto chased after her, "My pleasure!"

* * *

Once the surgeries were done and everyone had woken up and gotten used to their new eye, they all met up in lobby to get a look at one another new eyes. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and Itachi, "So now do we know who's got whose eye?"

Itachi had gotten it straightened out before hand, "Well, I got Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke got Kakashi's eyes, and Kakashi got my eyes."

Kakashi was loving this, "This is so cool. It's like the way Itachi sees the world...why is everything so much more boring?"

Itachi rolled his new eyes, "Oh haha, very funny. You do know this doesn't actually change the way we see things, don't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave him a playful elbow to the gut, "Yeah, but it's fun to screw with you."

Sasuke laughed, "Itachi, you make it way too easy on him."

As they were talking Konan walked out, "Hello everyone, glad to see our surgeries went well."

Kakashi didn't remember her having any surgeries, "Um, Konan-chan, why did you have a surgery?"

Konan push her hair out of her eye and showed them her knew Rinnegan in her left eye, "We were only able to salvage one, but we felt since I have the most knowledge of it I'd be the best person to give the Rinnegan we got from Nagato."

Kakashi looked at her new eye, "Konan-chan this is amazing. I mean you've got two different eyes. It looks really badass...kind of sexy actually."

Konan giggled at that last part, "Well thank you very much Kakashi-kun. I'll be giving a little treat for saying that once we get home if your parents aren't around...god I'm too old to say that."

Kakashi pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "Well maybe we won't have to worry about that anymore. They've finally cleared us to start fixing up some of the old buildings in the Uchiha compound. I was thinking maybe you and I could move into one of the house we fix up. Hana and Itachi are gonna live there too and maybe Sasuke and Karin."

Konan saw that the paper was some permits for the Uchiha compound stuff, "This is great Kakashi-kun, how soon can we do it?"

Kakashi looked over the paper, "Well most of the house weren't damaged to bad when my grandma tore the place up. It's been awhile since we've been in there though. I'd say it'll be after we get back from the war that the guys we hired will have it done.

Konan loved the sound of that, "I can't think of a better thing to come home to."

Kakashi lenaed in for kiss, "Me either."

* * *

A romantic moment to end it on. I'll do more training stuff tomorrow. See ya then.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121, training, Madara, and other thing are coming. Of course I've gotta thank SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 32 chapters in a row, that's really amazing! Joyverse has 30 reviews in a row, thanks to him of course. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 28 times in a row, very cool guy here. Chewie Cookies has gotten 24 reviews in a row so thanks a ton to him. Thanatos125 just got 23 reviews in a row and so thank you to him once again. Nameless Guy Number 69 just got 19 reviews in row so thanks a million to him. Mundanebeast just got 19 reviews in a row and he's really great. Davidira34 just got 15 reviews in a row and thanks so much to him. Here's thanking YamiChaos27 for getting 14 reviews in a row. CaauweKilla and El-Chuape-1998 have reviewed 8 times in row so thanks to them once again. Of course thank you to princessbinas and 61394 for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least thank you to redlox2 for reviewing on chapter 120 as well. This chapter is gonna start off with Madara talking about some bodies he's had Zetsu collect with Orochimaru and then move on to the start Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi's training. We'll also be doing some of Fu's training as well. Both the Uchiha's and Naruto's training is gonna be covered over multiple chapters because it takes a while to cover what they're learning. Man this stuff is getting go and I can't for you guy to see what I've got planned. Since that's the case, let's get this chapter started.

* * *

Madara walked through the empty darkness of his hideout, observing all of the coffins that filled his lair. Some looked to be years old, others looked to only have been buried a few months ago. One caught his eye as it appeared to be in the shape of a toad. He walked over and kicked the lid off, revealing a toad sage Madara only vaguely knew, "Ah, I believe this is little Tsunade's old teammate, isn't it?"

Orochimaru looked inside the coffin and scowled, "Honestly, I'm not the least bit surprised that fool got himself killed. He was always getting himself into those types of situations...still though, even I think he deserves to rest in peace."

This caused Madara to ask, "And why do you say that?"

Orochimaru sighed, "He was alway running himself ragged, acting like an idiot trying to please everyone. God he made me want to puke sometimes. Why in hell was he like that? Why was always trying so hard to help everyone instead of just worrying about himself?"

Madara knew how Orochimaru felt, "Some people just don't know when to quit, do they?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "No, they don't."

Madara looked around at the other coffins, "So anybody I would know that Zetsu got?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Yes, he got everyone you told him to actually, including your old rival."

Madara smiled darkly, "Glad to hear it."

That's when the previously mentioned plant man appeared, "I got Tuhia all ready to be made into your first path sir."

Madara thanked him, "Thank you Zetsu. I'll have to make due as the only jinchuuriki body we've still got is Yagura. I can't believe Tuhia let that fool Kakashi keep them alive once the tailed beasts were extracted."

Zetsu apologized, "It was a moment poor of judgement not to object to that sir, I'm sorry. We're looking into getting some past jinchuurikis and giving them the tailed beasts."

Madara supposed that would have to do, "Good enough I guess. Keep up the good work Zetsu, Orochimaru you keep yourself sharp for when the war begins."

Zetsu sank back into the ground, "Of course sir."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Madara."

Madara walked over to one of the coffins, one that held something special to him, "It's been a long time old friend. I can't wait to see you in action again. You'll be my ace in the hole. The thing they'll never see coming…"

* * *

Kakashi couldn't remember ever being this frustrated in his life. Both Sasuke and Itachi had been practicing with their Susanoo, Itachi's turned out to be red while Sasuke's was purple, but Kakashi hadn't even been able to create one! He hadn't been able to use the Kamui either, the only thing he'd been able to use so far was Amaterasu. It had him in a pretty damn bad mood, "This freaking sucks!"

Obito looked away from Itachi and Sasuke, who were sparring, to talk to his son, "Kakashi, I told you I had no idea how all the genetic modifications to your body would affect your Sharingan."

Kakashi wasn't exactly comforted, "But Sasuke has my eyes, shouldn't he be having these problems?"

Obito laughed, "It doesn't work like that and you know it. It's not the eyes themselves that's the problem, it what they're connected to. AKA, your body. Think about it in a positive way Kakashi, maybe you have power that no other Uchiha will ever have."

Kakashi didn't have a clue how to figure out if he did though, "Okay, but what in hell do we do to find it though?"

Obito handed him some scrolls, "By using these. These scrolls are how I discovered how to use my Sharingan. I've adjusted it to work with the level you're at with your Sharingan since you obviously don't need to start at the lowest section."

Kakashi took the scrolls and looked them over, "Seems kind of tedious, but I guess it's what I've got."

He walked off to got to a training ground to get started and Obito turned to see Itachi and Sasuke taking a little break.

* * *

Fu and Asuma stood in his backyard as he started to explain what they would be training with, "Okay, thanks to your flying thing when you activate some of your tailed beast chakra I think that you'd be perfect for Flying Swallow."

Fu raised an eyeborw "Flying Swallow? Sounds familiar but I've never seen it in action."

Asuma pulled out one of his trench knives and channeled chakra into it. A blue glow surrounded it, "This is what it looks like in it's most basic form. But when I add more wind chakra to it," The glow began to grow and form a long blade, "Then I can create a blade the can cut through almost anything. So we need to get you some kind of weapon that you can do this with."

Fu raised up her hands, "No need, watch this."

Fu grew the exoskeleton on her arms and on both of them she grew out the exoskeleton to make long blade like objects from the back of her hand, "Think these will work?"

Asuma blinked a couple of times, "Well yeah...those are perfect actually. Do those make it hard to move your hands?"

She clenched her fists, "Nope, just make them look way more badass."

Asuma moved on to the next part of her training, "Alright, we'll also be teaching some other wind jutsus as well.

Fu let the exoskeleton fade, "Like what?"

Asuma named a couple off, "The Wind Cutter Technique and Slicing Air Palms for starters, maybe some others too. We've only got a month but I think I can get you to be a decent wind user before it's all said and done."

Fu loved how cool all of this sounded, "And just when I thought I Chomei couldn't help me out anymore, she gives me something like this."

Chomei responded in her head, **"I'm the most bitching bug out there and don't you forget it! Haha!"**

Asuma was about to ask her another question when Kurenai called from the window, "Asuma-kun, can you run to the store and grab a couple things? I'm having a craving."

Asuma knew this wasn't gonna be good, "Okay, what is it?"

Kurenai replied like it was nothing, "Pickles and some strawberry sauce. Thank you sweetie."

Fu went pale, "She's not gonna eat those together is she?"

Asuma smacked his forehead, "If she does it still won't be even close to the weirdest thing she's wanted. I'll be back in like 10 or 20 minutes. Start trying to channel some wind chakra into those extend hand blade things of yours."

* * *

Kakashi had spent the last few hours doing everything the scroll had told him but he still hadn't figured anything out. He'd used all of his jutsus again noted the differences, and there weren't any. Then he tried out some of taijutsu, still no difference. That left only his genjutsu, and he was really hoping something would pop up with this one or he would have a Mangekyo that couldn't freaking do anything.

Only thing was, he needed a willing partner for that one. He tried to think of who the best choice would be when he heard his girlfriend behind him, "Hey Kakashi-kun, your father said I could find you here. Just wanted to see how your training was going."

Kakashi groaned, "Not great, yours?"

Konan said with a little pride, "Very good actually. I think by the time the month is over I'll be kicking the shit out whoever is on the other side."

Kakashi hated to ask her but he needed to, "Hey Konan-chan, would you mind letting me practice my genjutsu on you? Nothing too bad, probably just like a snake or something."

Konan was happy to help, "Sure thing. Anywhere special I need to stand or will right here be okay?"

Kakashi got ready, "Yeah, right there will be fine."

He did a genjutsu and he waited for Konan to react. She just sort of looked at the ground for a while, her eyes seeming to follow something. When Kakashi stopped he asked, "So did you notice anything different?"

Konan told him the truth, "Didn't notice anything new at all Kakashi-kun, it was the same thing that always happened."

Kakashi was getting pissed, "Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Konan took a couple steps back, "Um, Kakashi-kun?"

He realized that he was sending off killer intent and used his Amaterasu. Not on Konan thank god, but right in front of him. But this one was different...it was in the shape of a snake. That gave Kakashi an idea. He tried to control the snake, and sure enough the black flame began to slither around the training ground where Kakashi told it to, leaving a path of burned grass behind it. Next he tried to make it grow and watched as the flame got bigger.

He brought it back to himself and made it surround him, then put it out with just his will alone, "Well, that's new."

Konan was amazed, "Kakashi-kun, what on earth was that?"

Kakashi was starting to understand what power his Sharingan had, "I can do more than just burn things with my Amaterasu, I can actually create shapes with and control them completely. Plus, mine doesn't have to burn something before it stops, I can just tell it to."

Konan was in awe, "Talk about a powerful weapon. You could take out hundreds with just one attack. I mean you wouldn't even have to move from where you were standing."

Kakashi was grinning under his mask, "This might not be as good as my dad's Kamui but it's still incredibly strong. I really should go and tell me dad about all of this, he's gonna be psyched!"

* * *

Madara had been busy thinking about how he was going to handle retrieving the tailed beasts during the battle when Zetsu's voice entered the room, "Sir, I've finished up with Tuhia. She's all set."

When Tuhia stood in front of Madara once again both of them simply stared at each other with a blank expression on their faces. It had taken a couple of hours to create her as one of his new paths and he really hadn't been expecting her to be so calm, "What, no you betrayed me, no fuck off, no how could you?"

Tuhia didn't even seem irritated, "No, you did what you had to do. I respect that."

Madara didn't even know how to responded to that. The two of them just kept silence as water droplets hit the bottom of the cave. Finally Madara said, "I'm going to go and get ready for the fight. I had Zetsu keep you personality intact so that you could think of some battle strategies for when I send you out there. I didn't want to have to focus on controlling my paths so I'm having you lead them."

Tuhia nodded, "That's fine. Please go and do as you wish."

Madara walked away with much skepticism as Tuhia watched him carefully. Once he was gone Tuhia heard a voice in her head, "_He seems very organized. Good, that'll get us one step closer to our goal."_

Tuhia agreed, "He's a raging ass but he's good at what he does."

The voice responded, "_To think he won't even get to live to see much of his own handy work."_

Tuhia scoffed, "And he wasn't going to let me live to see any of mine so I don't feel all that bad."

The voice said in an all too gleeful voice, "_I knew I picked the right person to assist Zetsu and I. Only a fellow mother could've helped me with this."_

Tuhia agreed, "Yes, only a fellow mother."

* * *

Oh, bet some of you were wondering what I was setting up there. You'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading and please review.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122, more training, but this time I'm gonna be checking back in with Naruto and show exactly what Hinata was doing. Another big thanks goes to SPeCTeR-ll7, JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 33 chapters in a row, major props to these people! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 29 times in a row, so much thanks to this guy. Chewie Cookies has gotten 25 reviews in a row, really great job man. Thanatos125 just got 24 reviews in a row which is really cool. Mundanebeast just got 20 reviews in a row, thanks a million to him. Davidira34 just got 16 reviews in a row and thank so he's really aweosome. Thanks a ton to YamiChaos27 for getting 15 reviews in a row. CaauweKilla and El-Chuape-1998 have reviewed 9 times in row so thank so much. Another thanks to princessbinas and 61394 for getting 3 reviews in a row. Last but not least thank you to InflatedChimp, Sennybee98, thecreatorofpolides, drannakka, Hoytti, and Rin Okurimura for reviewing on chapter 121. As far as when I'm going to actually start the war that's a good 5-7 chapters away based on how fast I've been going with the training chapters so far. It's been surprisingly difficult to write these chapters because I'm having a hard time getting across exactly what I'm trying to tell you guys. Mainly trying to get you to picture what I'm talking about. I'll work harder to fix that in this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot I'll be doing some stuff with Obito this chapter too. Now, let's get going.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Iron Dragon with a very tired look on his face. He'd spent the better part of a week reading and trying to understand the Flying Thunder God, or at least his clones had. After the first two days he started using 30 clones to read all of the notes, which he'd made some copies of, and he was finally starting to understand them. Using that many clones that often had him about ready to pass out though, so he was glad he would finally be stop with the clones and just attempt using it.

However, that would require some new tools, "Hey Tenten, you here?"

Tenten popped her head out of a closet that she'd been stocking, "Yup, what you need blondie?"

Naruto took out one of his fathers three pronged kunai and put it on the counter, "I need you guys to make me as many of these as you can. How long would it take you to make about...50 of them?"

Tenten whistled, "Damn, that's a tall order. Is this what I think it is?"

Naruto gave a shy smile, "Yeah, it's one of my dads."

Tenten looked over the kunai, "Sweet. The soonest we could have these ready would be 2 days. I'd like to get them to faster but my dad's been swamped with the big fight coming up. Still, for this he'll be willing to work around some stuff."

Naruto shrugged, "I'll take what I can get. I'd like to stay and chat but I've gotta go help Hinata-chan with some stuff. Thanks a ton Tenten."

Tenten waved goodbye, "Not a problem. I probably should get back to my training too."

* * *

Hinata looked around at the untouched training dummies with plenty of frustration. She'd been trying to make her own version of her cousin Neji's Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm with her Lion Fist Style, but it just wasn't coming out like she'd wanted it to. She'd known it was going to be very difficult, as Neji's attack was based on the Heavenly Spin and creating something like a vacuum shell that would thrust a great amount a force onto the victim and, while what Hinata was trying to do was very similar, she was trying thrust one of her Lion Fists at a her opponent which nothing like her cousins style. Everytime she'd tried to test her new jutsu the lion just collapsed in on itself mid launch.

Thankfully her boyfriend arrived to break her out of her thoughts, "Hey Hinata-chan, how's it going?" Naruto saw the dummies didn't have a scratch on them, "Not to good I'm gonna guess."

Hinata pouted, "It's just not working. When I tried adding more chakra to make it stronger and keep it from collapsing it actually made it collapse faster. Then I tried to use less chakra but it didn't even make it to the dummies. What in the hell am I supposed to do?"

Naruto was clueless, "I didn't understand the twin Lion Fist thing even when you first tried to explain it to me so I don't think I'd be any help here. Did Neji have any ideas?"

Hinata sighed, "No, he didn't have ideas and neither did my father. Too bad Jiraiya-sensei isn't here, he's pretty good with this kind of stuff."

Naruto started to think back to all of the things his old sensei had told him, "Remember the first thing he always told us to do if we got stuck?"

Hinata thought about it, "He always said, 'Take a step a back and make sure you aren't over thinking things. Sometimes simply taking a few moments to look at what you are doing can change your entire perspective.'"

Naruto nodded, "So do that. Stop thinking so hard about all of this and just strip it down to its basics."

Hinata was willing to try anything at this point, "Guess this is all I've got left. Alright, just give me a few seconds."

Naruto waited for a little bit and suddenly heard Hinata scream, "Son of a bitch! I'm a freaking idiot!"

Naruto asked, "What, what is it?"

Hinata smacked her forehead, "Neji-kun told me that he'd had to change some things to get vacuum palm thing to work but I haven't changed a single thing with my Twin Lion Fist. Well the amount of chakra I was using, but other than that nothing. I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I had an epiphany like that myself when I was reading the notes for the Yellow Flash stuff. I felt so stupid for not realizing that the farther away the two seals are the more chakra I would have to use. That seems so simple but I went through like three rounds of my clones reading the notes before it hit me."

Hinata felt a little better at hearing that, "Guess it's just really easy to overlook the little parts, isn't it?"

Naruto agreed, "You got that right. I've gotta go and talk to Uncle Obito for a while, and I'm already late, do you need anything else?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I think I can handle things from here. Have a good chat with you uncle."

Naruto walked away, "I'll try, but it seemed like he wanted to talk about something serious."

* * *

When Naruto knocked on the door it took Obito less than a second to open it, "You're late."

Naruto blinked at how fast he opened the door, "Sorry I was chatting with Hinata-chan about her new jutsu."

Obito showed him into the room, "This isn't a good conversation to be late for Naruto. It's rather important."

Naruto sat down, "Okay, I'm sorry. Man Uncle Obito, I've never seen you like this."

Obito figured Naruto wasn't used to seeing him in Hokage mode, "While I'd love to joke with you right now, this really is a big deal. We're just waiting for Rin-chan to arrive, she's got about five minutes before she's late."

Naruto caught that last part, "Wait a minute, if she's not gonna be here for five minutes then how come I was late?"

Obito had almost forgotten that part, "There's something I need to speak with you about before she get's here. I don't want to tell Rin-chan this, but I've come to the realization that I very well could die during this war and that's real reason I'm going to ask you something very important."

Naruto went wide eyed, "Come on Uncle Obito, there's no way in hell Madara could take you."

Obito frowned, "You say that, but I honestly think you underestimate just how powerful Madara really is. My Kamui will only work as long as I've got chakra and he's got chakra pools that may very well be larger than mine. We're pretty equally matched to be honest. I've even put a plan in place to make sure that even if I die he'll go down with me."

Naruto knew what he was talking about, "Wait a minute, you mean the Reaper Death Seal?"

Obito pulled out an old scroll, "I've spent the last few days making sure I can perform it if I need to."

Naruto suddenly realized how serious this is, "Damn...there's really a chance we could lose this thing, isn't there?"

Obito hated to admit it, "Yes, there is. That's why I've gotta take out Madara at all costs."

Naruto was about to ask him another question when Rin walked in, "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Obito gave his wife a gentle smile, "We're doing great, aren't we Naruto?"

Naruto was shocked at how okay Obito seemed with the possibility of dying but could tell it was incredibly important to him that Rin not know, "Oh yeah, we're doing awesome."

Rin sat down next to Obito, "So has your uncle told you what we called you in here for yet?"

Naruto responded, "No, he just said that it was very important."

Obito leaned back in his chair, "I've been thinking that once this war is over I'm going to retire as Hokage and so I'm choosing a successor."

Naruto wondered how his aunt would feel if she knew the real reason he was choosing a successor, "Okay, but what does this got to...wait...no way!"

Obito could see he got the idea, "Naruto Namikaze, I'm offering you the position as Sixth Hokage."

Naruto couldn't believe this, "Why me? Why not Kakashi, Mito, Tsunade, heck there's a lot of people just as deserving of this position as me."

Obito figured he'd ask that, "Tsunade would never take the job if I offered, Mito's been listening to her mother so much she'd never take it, and Kakashi's never really show any interest in any form of leadership. Even if any of them were interested, I really think you're the best choice for the job. You may not say it much, but I know you've wanted to be Hokage since the day you found out your dad was."

Naruto laughed a little bit, "How did you know?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Well let's see, there's the ten thousand times I caught you stealing my hat when you were little."

Naruto thought back to all those years ago, "Aw man, I used to spend hours just planning ways to get that damn hat. Even if just got to wear it for five minutes I counted it as a win."

Rin giggled, "Well now you get to wear it all you want once this war is all said and done."

Obito continued to explain, "There's something about you Naruto, people seem to wanna follow you. You've got a brighter will of fire than I've ever seen too. You're the first person that came mind to both me and Rin-chan. So, are you in?"

Naruto grinned, "Like I'd ever turn this down. The moment Madara down for the count I'm becoming the Hokage!"

Obito shook his hand, "I couldn't be happier to hear it. I'll tell the council first thing in the morning."

Rin got up gave Naruto a little hug, "I'm so proud of you and I know your mother and father would be too. Do you want me to get everyone around so you can tell them?"

Naruto decided he'd better not, "I say we wait until after the war is over. Of course you've gotta tell the council but other than that I say we keep it a secret for now."

Obito was rather surprised at that answer, "I figured you'd want everyone to know right away."

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door, "What can I say? Until I actually get the position it doesn't mean anything. I'll do everything I can to protect those I care about during the fighting and once I've proven myself, then I tell everyone."

Obito watched him leave with bright smile on his face. He'd chosen the right person to lead this village. He knew that if worst came to pass, Naruto was going to make sure this village was safe. There really wasn't anything more could ask of Kage.

* * *

And so Naruto shall be the sixth Hokage. Not much else to say this time except for get reading for more training tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123, more and more training! Thanks a ton to JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 34 chapters in a row, so many thanks goes out to these guys! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 30 times in a row, thanks a million to him. Thanatos125 just got 25 reviews in a row so he's great. Mundanebeast has 21 reviews in a row and thanks you to him as 34 just got 17 reviews in a row and so he gets a big thanks. Thank you so much toYamiChaos27 for getting 16 reviews in a row. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 9 time in row. Princessbinas and 61394 have four reviews in row so they're damn cool. InflatedChimp reviewed two chapters in a row which is very nice. Last but not least thank you to Joyverse, Nameless Guy Number 69, Kv610, and xxtherealbulletxx for reviewing on chapter 122. This time we're gonna visit with the Uchiha's/Konan again for a little bit and go and see Teneki and Kisame as well. Plus we'll be looking into some training Sakura and Tenten have been doing with their training too. I'm gonna say on a side note, if any of you have ideas for fights in the war that you want to suggest, please do. I've already got a lot of them myself but I'm always open to suggestions. Well that'll do it for today, let's get this chapter started already.

* * *

Obito had been absolutely floored when he learned of his son's new ability. He knew that his DNA being changed was going to give him something unique but an Amaterasu you had complete control over, now that was something special. Sasuke and Itachi's Susanoo training was going very well too. Both of them could now use a full body Susanoo, although they weren't great with it yet. Currently all three of them were training with Konan, who had come a long way with her Rinnegan as well. She was no where near Nagato's level yet, but she was still to be feared with everything she'd learned with do with it.

The four of them were currently sparring uncer Obito's supervision. It was Kakashi and Sasuke vs Konan and Itachi and anyone would've been amazed if they'd watched the fight. Itachi and Sasuke were hitting each other hard with their Susanoo's, Itachi having just blocked Sasuke's last attack by the skin of his teeth.

He jumped back and smirked, "Not bad little brother, but let's see what you think of this. Susanoo Beads!"

Sasuke gulped as three massive red beads fired from his brother's Susanoo. He made two more Susanoo arms and lifted all four of them to try and absorb his brothers attack. Unfortunately for him, four arms weren't enough to beat three beads. They broke his Susanoo and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Over with Konan and Kakashi, she was currently trying avoid the roots that springing up all around her. She released a flurry of paper around her, "Shikigami Dance!"

The paper spun around her and cut the roots to ribbons. Kakashi took it up a notch and created an Amaterasu snake, "Let's see your paper slice though this."

The snake lunged at Konan who merely raised up her hand, "Almighty Push!"

Kakashi smirked, "I figured that's what you'd do."

Konan could see she stepped right into a trap and that his goal had been been to get her to use the Almighty Push so he could set up a another attack. She didn't even had time to think before a wooden stake rose from the ground and hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Obito had seen enough, "Alright, that's good for today."

Konan made a mock pout, "I'll get you back tomorrow Kakashi-kun."

Sasuke agreed, "Yeah, same to you Itachi."

Obito laughed and the couple and sibling rivalry. All of them were coming along very well and he was eager to see what they could do when the month was over. They were training hard to protect one another so it was kind of funny to see them beat the crap out of one another to do it. These guys were gonna be a force to be reckoned with when the war started.

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Mei Terumi had managed to do it. She'd gotten the Raikage to agree to let her take Teneki back to the hidden Mist. Both Kisame and Teneki had been adamant that they weren't going anywhere without their lover. Mei had really wanted to keep the swordsmen together so she'd campaigned hard to get them both.

One of the best things about getting Teneki had been that she'd turned out to be a perfect match for a one of the seven great blades that had just been retrieved. They'd just gotten back the Kiba blades, which we're designed to channel lighten chakra. For someone like Teneki, there weren't really many weapons better to have.

That meant they had Kisame, Teneki, Zabuza, and Chojuro all had swords now. It might not be all seven, but have four swordsmen wasn't something anyone was going to complain about. Not to mention Haku tended to travel with them too and his skill with his Bloodline made him easily a jonin level threat.

The five of them had been training for about an hour when Mei walked over to stop them, "Hey guys, I've gotta talk to you for a second."

All of them stopped instantly, "Hey Mei-chan, what can I do for you?"

Mei was glad Zabuza had finally taken to calling her that, "Well you need to go and get ready for our date tonight."

Zabuza hadn't forgotten, "I'll make sure it's good, can't have a bad second date now can we?"

She kissed his neck, "Not if you want to get to the third one, and you know what the third date means."

Zabuza shivered at the thought, "Oh, I like third dates…"

Teneki mumbled to Kisame, "And people say we can't keep our hands off each other."

That's when Mei remembered the original reason she came here, "Oh, Teneki you're the one I needed to talk to."

Teneki gulped, "Oh shit, what did do?"

Mei giggled, "Nothing, there's just someone here to see you."

Teneki didn't know anyone who would come all the way to the Mist to see her, "Who is it?"

Mei gave a sly smile, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Just go to you're apartment, he's waiting for you there."

Teneki at least knew it was a guy now, "Alright, come on Kisame-kun. I'm not going there alone."

Kisame put Samehada away and followed her, "Sure thing babe."

Haku suddenly remembered, "Oh, I've gotta go and get ready for my date too."

Chojuro wasn't expecting to hear that, "You've got a date?"

Haku shrugged, "Once I stopped wearing pink and started acting more like a guy, girls started to notice me."

Chojuro saw everyone leave and mumbled, "I've gotta get a girlfriend…"

* * *

Tenten still had another day to wait for Naruto's new kunai to be ready which gave her which at least gave her some time to train. Gai was busy with Mito and Lee (Which we'll get to next chapter) and Neji was off training on his own so she could pretty much do anything she wanted. That gave her the chance to do something she'd been wanting to do since she was a little girl.

She pulled out the scroll the held all of the weapons she used and opened it, "Let's see...no not that one...nah, that's not it...here we are!"

A small puff of smoke came from the scroll and she pulled out what appeared to be a regular katana, but it so much more than that. It was made entirely out of glass, which may seem strange but it served a purpose. The glass was made with chakra so that it wouldn't shatter and when heated properly it could actually change form. Tenten was fire nature (Never said what her nature was in the manga or anime so I say it's fire.) which made heating the blade very easy for her. It had a lot of different powers if you knew what to do with it and someone as skill with weapons as Tenten just might be able to use it to it's full extent.

She had at plenty of time to train with it, and she wasn't going to waste it, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

Sakura really never thought she'd see something this strange in her lifetime. Who on earth poured barbecue sauce on ice cream? "Kurenai-sensei, are you sure you can still do our training session?"

Kurenai took another bite of her ice cream, "Of course Sakura, I'm pregnant not injured. I can't do much myself but I can give some advice for training at least.

Sakura didn't want to fight her on this, "Okay, what would you suggest I do to improve my genjutsu?"

Kurenai thought for a moment, "You can use genjutsu on a jonin level, it's really just a matter doing two things now."

Sakura asked, "And they would be?"

Kurenai was lost in her ice cream, "Huh? Oh, you've got to master the art making it so that no one can tell when you put them in a genjutsu."

Sakura figured that'd be one of them, "Okay, so that means I need to get better at linking my chakra with other peoples, right?"

Kurenai agreed, "Exactly, you're good and doing it quickly, you've got to learn how to do it with no one noticing. The second thing you need to do is find your signature."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Signature?"

Kurenai explained, "Like me with my trees or Itachi with his crows. You've should find a something that you always use for your genjutsus. Having an automatic go to object lets you think less and act quicker."

Sakura thought she got the idea, "How about sakura blossom petals?"

Kurenai laughed a little bit, "A little bit obvious, but very fitting. Do you want to practice on me? The only thing is that you can't scare me."

Sakura nodded vigorously, "Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

Kisame walked with his girlfriend and asked her, "So you've really got no clue who it is that wants to see you?"

Teneki didn't think there was anyone left who'd want to visit her, "You're guess is as good as mine. It could be the freaking Raikage for all I know."

Kisame went to open the door, "Well, let's see who it is."

They opened the door and what came out of Teneki's mouth wasn't something Kisame was expecting, "Daddy!"

Kisame repeated confused, "Daddy?"

Indeed, standing right before Teneki, was her father who she hadn't seen in years. He smiled gently at her, "It's been a long time sweetie."

Teneki ran up and gave him a hug with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you're really here. I never thought I'd see you again."

He hugged her back, "Why did you leave? I could've made everything okay if you'd just stayed."

Teneki choked out, "I nearly killed you and I forced you to stop being a ninja. My sensei was dead because of me. It was just too scary for me to go back. I'm so sorry daddy."

He wasn't the least bit angry, "I'm just so glad I can see you again...and um, who is this?"

Teneki released he must have been talking about Kisame, "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame, this is my dad Seioya."

Kisame walked up and nervously shook his hand, "How do you do sir?"

Seioya noted how funny it was to see someone like Kisame nervous, "No need to call me sir. Not to be rude but are you um…"

Kismae knew what he was going to ask, "It's my clan, we all look like sharks… ya know, before the bloodline purges wiped us out."

Seioya nodded, "Well as long as you make my daughter happy, you're okay with me."

They spent the rest of the day getting dinner and catching up. Having the two men she cared the most about in the world together made her happier than she'd ever been.

* * *

That'll do it for today. I thought I'd end it on a kind of happy note. I'll be doing Mito's training tomorrow and finishing up Naruto's training plus a couple other things. I've pretty much said all I'm gonna say about Sakura and Tenten and I'll be finishing up Fu and Hinata's training soon too. The training part is almost over, then it's a ZabuzaxMei lemon, then it's the war. Man this is getting good! Thanks for reading and please review.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124, the training is almost over. I must thank JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 35 chapters in a row, super great people right here! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 31 times in a row, he's so cool. Thanatos125 just got 26 reviews in a row and thanks a ton to him. Mundanebeast has 22 reviews in a row and he's freaking amazing. Davidira34 just got 18 reviews in a row and thats really sweet! Thanks a million to YamiChaos27 for getting 16 reviews in a row. Princessbinas and 61394 have 5 reviews in row and thanks so much to them. InflatedChimp reviewed 3 chapters in a row which is damn awesome. Thanks to Nameless Guy Number 69 for getting two reviews in a row. Last but not least thank you to Animeprincess2001 and Bardock The Avenger for reviewing on chapter 123. We'll be finishing up Naruto's, Hinata's, and Fu's training in this one, starting the first half of Mito's training, and a we'll finish up the Uchiha's and Konan's training in the chapter after this one. It's weird to think about it but this fanfic is starting to get close to being over. Since I've been writing it for almost half a year, that's gonna hard for me to get used to. I've already got new ideas for my next fanfic though, so I'm excited for that. Oh, and I'm gonna have to wait two days before I can post again and I'll have to post a little bit later than I usually do on Wensday. Luckily though, this is the last hiatus I should have for the month of July and possibly for the rest on the fanfic. There's been enough talking now, so lets get going.

* * *

Naruto couldn't have been more eager as he opened the box Tenten had just given them, "So they're finally done?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "No, I decided to come and give you an empty box. Of course they're done."

Tenten had just come from her parents shop because, just as she had predicted, her father had been very eager to finish Naruto's new kunai. After all, there wasn't many people who didn't want a second coming of the Yellow Flash. She'd easily found Naruto and Hinata training together at the same spot they'd been training for the past two and half weeks.

Naruto picked up one of the three pronged kunai and look it over, "Now all I've gotta do is put the right seals on them."

Tenten was confused on something, "Why didn't you just have use draw the seals on there?"

Naruto didn't want to offend them, "Not just anyone can put the seals on these. One of the hardest things about learning how to complete this technique is getting the seal right. It has to perfect."

Tenten understood, "Yeah, we're decent with seals but I don't know if we're that good."

Naruto put the kunai back in the box, "That's a ton Tenten. I'm gonna go and start getting them ready. Tell your dad I said thanks too."

Tenten nodded, "Sure thing, good luck."

Hinata saw Tenten leave and asked Naruto, "Is it okay if I go off and train on my own for a bit? I'm really close to finishing my stuff with the the Twin Lion Fist and I need to focus."

Naruto gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "Of course, I need to focus too so it's probably better for both of us. See you in a bit."

* * *

Fu stood in front of Asuma with a big grin on her face. She'd been training with Asuma for almost three weeks now and he want to see her progress, "So do you want me to show you what I can really do huh?"

Asuma loved the girls confidence, "Yup, I want you to use the Flying Swallow and the other jutsus I showed you. If you've gotten far enough with them then we'll start to combine them with that wing thing you can do."

Fu laughed, "Wing thing, that's what you call my jinchuuriki cloak?"

Asuma sighed, "Just start with the jutsu's already."

Fu grew out the two exoskeleton blades on her hands and activated the Flying Swallow. She rushed at the dummies Asuma had set up and slice through three of the dummies like they were butter. Then she channeled some chakra into the palms of and turn to another dummy, "Slicing Air Palms!"

Dozens of cuts appeared on the dummies, some deep, others kind of small. Fu started to make some hand seals and turned towards a row of four dummies, "Wind Cutter Technique!"

A massive gust shot from Fu's mouth and cut the four dummies in half. To finish everything off she made her final hand seals and slammed her hands into the ground, "Great Air Repulsion!"

All of the leftover pieces of the dummies flew away from her as a great gust of uproar of wind surrounded her. Asuma was very impressed, "Nice job Fu. You really did a good job with all these wind techniques."

Fu once again grinned in pride, "Thanks, I've been working pretty damn hard to get them down."

Asuma could tell she was ready, "You're definitely good to start adding this stuff to your wing...I mean jinchuuriki cloak."

Fu playfully punched him in the arm, "I knew you could get it. Can we start tomorrow? I've got a go and visit Shino-kun for a while."

Asuma couldn't say no to that, "Of course, just don't be out too I want you out here first thing in the morning. We've gotta make sure you stay in good shape."

Fu winked, "Don't worry, Shino-kun is gonna give me a great workout tonight."

Asuma couldn't stop himself from laughing hysterically as she ran off to go see Shino. That girl really was a wild one.

* * *

Hinata's Lion Fist Bullet, which is what she'd decided to name if it after she'd made the adjustments to it, ended up having to be executed much differently than Neji's Vacuum Palms. She'd figured out you had to add a little more chakra to the lion fists and then make a kind of shell around around the lions. Once she did that, she launched lions at her targets and when it hit a shinobi it would turn of the chakra points that were near wherever it landed. Neji had help her adjust it so that it so that it would turn of chakra points after she'd first finished it and now the only thing Hinata had to do before she considered it finish was get it to launch just a little bit farther before it collapsed. She may have gotten it to go much farther, but it still didn't go as far as she would've liked it to.

Hinata had been doing the math and she was pretty sure that with these last few adjustments she made she would finally get it to go for fifty yards. That's how far Neji could make his Vacuum Palm go so that's what she was going to go for with her Bullet.

She raised up her hand and started to create her Lion Fist and thrusted her arm out towards the target she'd set up, "Lion Fist Bullet!"

The bullet launched from the palm of her hand and it flew towards the target. Hinata watched breathlessly as it came closer and closer to the target. It finally hit the target and shattered it completely.

Hinata jumped up in the air and screamed, "Yes! Anyone who said I couldn't do it can suck it!"

She covered her mouth when she realized what she said, "Thank god no one was around to hear that."

* * *

It took a lot to really impress Guy and Lee, but Mito had really pulled it off. In just a span of almost three weeks she'd managed to open five of the gates and was on the verge of opening the sixth gate. To be able to learn the how to open the gates that quickly was unheard of. Guy was pretty amazed, "Lady Mito, your flames of youth burn as brightly as Lee and I's do!"

Mito just had to ask, "Are flames of youth all you two ever talk about?"

Guy and Lee looked at each other and said at the same time, "Yes."

Mito didn't know how to respond to that, "Well okay then. So I've got some questions about the eighth gate if you don't mind."

Guy was happy to answer any questions, "Of course, what do you need to know?"

Mito had been thinking about this for a while, "If I were to use some of my healing abilities when I use the eighth gate, do you think there's any chance I could survive it?"

Guy thought it over, "If you're anywhere near as skill as your mother then I think it's very possible. Are you planning something like that?"

Mito smirked mischievously, "Just something an idea I've got running around my head. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see it before the war's over."

Guy hated waiting, go figure, but he had to much work to do to try and push the issue, "Whatever you say Lady Mito. Now, let use return to our youthful training!"

* * *

Naruto was so close to finishing the Flying Thunder God he could almost taste it. He'd finished putting the seals on all of the kunai and now all he really needed to do was try and use it.

Of course he knew that wasn't going to be easy, so he decided to ask a friend for a little advice, "Hey Kurama, I have no idea if you'll know anything about this stuff but I figured since you spent so much time with my mom you might have picked up some stuff about the Flying Thunder God stuff."

Kurama broke the bad news to him, "**Sorry kit, but I don't know shit about that stuff. I kind of tuned it out whenever the two of them started talking about that stuff."**

Naruto grumpled, "Couldn't make it easy on me, could you?"

Kurama defended himself, "**To be fair I happen to find seals to be incredibly boring."**

Naruto suggested, "Maybe if you'd paid attention you could've found a way to undo the seal they put on you."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "**Yeah right, no way in hell was I trying to understand an Uzumaki level seal. Now their chakra chains, that was some cool shit. If they'd been talking about those I would've been listening."**

Naruto made a note of that, "We can worry about those later. Are you sure you can't give me any tips for how to do this right?"

Kurama thought about it, "**Um...don't die?"**

Naruto smacked his forehead, "Thanks for that brilliance. Guess I'm just gonna have to do this on my own."

He picked up one of the kunais and threw it at a tree that was about 30 feet away. No too far away, since he want to start out small. According to the scroll, Naruto was about to enter a dimensional void, and frankly that scared the ever living crap out of him. Still, he knew he had to try and use this jutsu so he wasn't going to let his fear get to him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto made his first attempt at the technique. Before he even knew what was going on, he found himself smashing face first into the tree he'd thrown the kunai at.

He hit the ground and rubbed his head, "Well that hurt like hell. Wait, I did it! I freaking did it! I used the Flying Thunder God! Woohoo!"

Kurama joked, "**True, but you only went thirty feet and you smashed up your face pretty damn well."**

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "Hey it's a start! I've still got like a week to perfect using it. I don't think I'll be at my dad's or Tobirama's level, but it's still gonna be a great weapon to have during the war."

Kurama had to agree, "**It is one of the most feared jutsu's in the ninja world for a reason. Just keep in mind how much chakra you use up when you travel long distances. I might give you a lot of chakra but even I have my limits."**

Naruto hadn't thought about that, "Huh, guess I'd better be really careful about picking and choosing when I use it."

Kurama was glad he got the point, "**Oh yeah, you've gotta be damn careful kit." **He paused slightly, "**Naruto, I've got something important to talk to you about."**

That caught Naruto's attention. Kurama almost never used his name, "Okay Kurama, what is it."

Kurama didn't know how to say this, "**Once this war is all over...what is that going to mean for my siblings and I?"**

Naruto didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

Kurama explained, "**Once all of us are safe, what do you intend to do with us? Will we just continue to be sealed inside of humans? Will we be allowed to roam free? Hell, how do I know your fellow humans won't want to use us as weapons again?"**

Naruto really didn't have an answer for him, "I'm not gonna lie to Kurama, I don't have any idea what's going to happen to you. However, I do promise you one thing. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and your brothers and sisters are happy with where you end up."

Kurama was actually rather comforted by that, "**Thank you Naruto, I really don't think I can ask much more of you. This means a lot to me and my siblings."**

Naruto responded, "It will be my pleasure buddy. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to training. I can't help you and your sibling if I'm not strong enough to now can I?"

* * *

Well that'll do it for today. I've been thinking about what I want to do with the tailed beasts once the fanfic is over and this was just kind of a preview to that. See you guys on Wensday. Thanks for reading and please review.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125, the final chapter of training! Oh and I ended up being early instead of late. Thanks again to JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 36 chapters in a row, you all rock! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 32 times in a row, great guy here. Thanatos125 just got 27 reviews in a row and thanks so much to him. Mundanebeast has 23 reviews in a row which is damn nice. Davidira34 just got 19 reviews in a row and thats freaking cool. Thanks have to go to YamiChaos27 for getting 17 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 6 reviews in row and thanks a ton. InflatedChimp reviewed 4 chapters in a row so thats very sweet! Animeprincess2001 has two reviews in a row so thanks to her as well. Of course, thank you to Chewie Cookies, Kyle West, and SilentSambo88 for reviewing on chapter 124 as well. We'll be finishing Mito's, Konan's, and the Uchiha's boy's training this time. I'm gonna have Konan and the Uchiha's sparring again but there's going to be dialog during it. You'll see what I mean pretty soon. Part of this chapter will be seeing Madara making his finishing touches to his army. I've had to do a lot of changing of certain things because I had most of the jinchuurikis survive, but I think I've really set up some awesome things to fix it. Well, not that it really needs to be fixed, just changed. Oh, and before you all say anything I changed who all is in whose division so I'm just warning you know. Eh, I've ranted enough for one intro. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The war was now only a few day away, and everyone in the hidden Leaf had to leave tomorrow. That meant they were all forced to wrap up their training today, which no one was happy about. However, quite possibly the most upset was one particular child of a sannin, "Oh my gosh, I'm so pissed at myself right now!"

Guy and Lee couldn't believe what they were hearing, as they knew why she was so angry with herself. Lee tried to reason with her, "Mito, you managed to learn how to open almost 7 gates, why one earth are you upset?"

Mito wasn't satisfied with that, "Yeah, but I haven't opened the 7th gate yet. Sure, I could probably do it if I really needed to on the battlefield but this gonna make it way harder to open the 8th gate if I really need to."

Guy countered, "If you activate the 8th gate there's no guarantee you'll survive, even with your healing techniques. You really shouldn't activate it unless you have to."

Mito rolled her eyes, "First, you highly underestimate just how powerful my moms healing jutsus really are, and second, if they revive as many powerful ninjas as we think they're going to then I'm not going to take chances. I've got some really crazy ideas in my head, and I think a couple of them might even work. When the shit hits the fan, I'm going to be a force to be reckoned with."

Guy couldn't keep himself from smiling, "Yosh, Lady Mito your confidence is truly inspiring. I'm certain you will be one of our most powerful weapons on the battlefield."

Mito grinned, "You got that right. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised Kiba-kun that I'd walk Soku with him and Akamaru."

* * *

Over on another training ground, Rin was busy going over some of the last minute preparations for the war, "So you want Temari to lead the second division?"

Obito looked over the four eye transplanters who were sparring once again as, "That's who Shikaku said would be the best choice and I trust him," He saw that Kakashi had just sent a Amaterasu Spear at Itachi who covered himself with a Susanoo Ribcage. Then he called to his son, "You're relying a little too much on you're Amaterasu Kakashi, try using some snake based jutsus."

Kakashi nodded, "If you say so dad."

Rin watched as Kakashi used his Shadow Snake hands and tried to snag Konan, "So where do you want Naruto and the other jinchurikis to be?"

Kakashi caught Konan, but soon found out it was nothing but a paper clone with some paper bombs attached. Obito sighed as it exploded, "Come on Kakashi, you know better than to fall for that! I think it'd be best if they were kept in the middle of the of one of the devisons. They shouldn't be on the front lines because that would be to risky but we don't want them to far back because they're too strong not to use."

Rin wrote that down as Sasuke sent one of his Susanoo arrows at Itachi, "Okay, so who all were you thinking should be going after Orochimaru?"

Itachi tried to jump out of the way because he didn't think he could defend against that but was still blow back by the blast. Obito called to Sasuke, "That was a little bit much Sasuke, we're just sparring. Actually, I think Kakashi, Anko, and Kabuto would be the be the best choice for that. Anko and Kabuto know Orochimaru's style better than anyone and Kakashi's even better with the snake style than he is."

Itachi launched a fireball at Sasuke who countered with a fireball of his own. Rin was rather impressed by the explosion they made when they collided, "I guess if anyone could take that snake out again it would be those guys. Wait, isn't Kabuto still on a very strict probation?"

Obito looked away from the fight to give his wife a funny look, "We're in a war right now sweetie, I really don't care if he is on probation."

Rin felt a little embarrassed, "Good point. Oh, nice shot!"

Obito looked back at the fight to see what she was talking about and saw Konan had summoned a large lizard that had Kakashi wrapped up with it's tongue. Kakashi took out a kunai and stabbed the tongue, causing it to drop him. He didn't waste any time and slammed his hand on the ground, causing a massive wooden stake to rise from the ground and stab that lizard, causing it poof away.

Obito praised, "Good counter Kakashi! Anything else Rin-chan?"

Rin said as she watched Konan grow out a third arm that seemed to be some kind of machine, "Just one question, where are you going to be during all of this?"

Konan's arm opened up and dozens of small rocket like things fired out and at Kakashi. Obito told his wife, "I'm gonna going after Madara with my fellow Kages of course. We've gotta make sure he doesn't get to our main force and wipe it out."

Kakashi had surround himself with roots so that then the rockets hit he wasn't completely wiped out. At that point Obito felt it was time to end it, "Alright people, why don't we stop for today. You've been training for a while now and i want to make sure you guys get some rest before we have to go."

Kakashi heard that and immediately ran up to his girlfriend, "When in the hell did you learn how to do that thing with your arm Konan-chan?"

Konan realized that was the first time she's used that in front of them, "It's one of the powers the Rinnegan gives me. I have the ability to summon mechanised armour, combining my body with extra limbs and various mechanical weaponry."

Kakashi simplified it, "So you can create machines from your body?"

Konan shrugged, "Basically yeah?"

Itachi walked over to his uncle, "So what do you think about our progress with the Susanoo?"

Obito never got used to how formal Itachi always was, "You've done pretty damn well as far as I'm concerned. I think everyone in this training area would be considered an S-ranked ninja at this point."

Sasuke felt awesome at hearing that, "Man, between Naruto, Fu, us, Mito, and Tsunade we must have like the most badass village out there."

Obito chuckled at that and was about to respond when Rin whispered to him, "We need to talk real quick sweetie."

Obito walked just out of the groups hearing range and asked, "Something wrong Rin-chan?"

Rin got kind of serious, "Obito-kun, I know the real reason you wanted to name Naruto as your successor...you think there's a real chance you could die before this war is over. "

Obito cringed, "Rin-chan, I just didn't want you to worry."

Rin stopped him, "I know that, and I'm not mad at you. You just don't want me to think about losing you and I totally get that. However, I feel like you haven't thought about the fact that I'm going to be out on that battlefield too."

Obito had thought about that, "Yes, but you can take care of yourself and your mostly gonna be towards the back healing people. You won't be in the thick of things too much."

Rin put a hand on his cheek, "That doesn't mean I couldn't die out there Obito-kun. I need to know that if either one of us dies we'll still be able to live our lives. I don't want you turning towards despair because of mean."

Obito kissed her gently, "If I lose you it will nearly kill me, but I promise I'll do everything I can to continue my life if I do. Because I know that's what you'd want me to do. I love you Rin-chan."

Rin kissed him back, "I love you too Obito-kun."

* * *

Madara stood next to Tuhia and Zetsu as he looked over the fruits of his team's labors. He first went and talk to White Zetsu, "So you'll be connected to the Gedo statue and create an army to fight off shinobi. Think you can handle that?"

White Zetsu nodded, "Sure thing boss man."

Then he turned to Tuhia, "You've done very well. Tuhia, please tell me about the paths. I recognize a couple of them but most of them are new to me."

Tuhia walked over and stood next to an old man who appeared to be his first path, "This is Bunpuku, an old priest who used to be Shukaku's jinchuuriki. I'm told he was quite skill with the sand manipulation."

Madara slightly remember hearing about him back in his his day, "Yes, I'm assuming you gave him Shukaku."

Tuhia walked away from him and to a person with face paint, "Who else would I give him? Anyways, this is Fukai the jinchuuriki of Gyuki before Bee. I gave him the two tails since it used to be in the hidden cloud. The three tails off course went to Yugaru and the six tails went to Utakata. Now I'm guessing you know who this woman is."

Madara looked at the woman's long red hair and diamond in her forehead, "Mito Senju-Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage. A risky choice don't you think?"

Tuhia wasn't nervous, "Even if she is an Uzumaki, I don't think she'll be able to break control from the Rinnegan's control."

Madara hoped she was right. Mito Senju-Uzumaki had been feared back in her day for a very good reason, "So she got the four tailed monkey?"

Tuhia walked back next to him, "Exactly. We did have one other person we couldn't used if we hadn't had one of them, but I think she's better suited to be out on the battlefield. Particularly against one of the last jinchurikis. Zetsu, would you please show him who I mean?"

Zetsu brought them to another coffin, "My pleasure. Sir, I believe you remember me telling about this woman when you had me looking into Obito. Her son took her place after she died."

Madara saw who it was and grinned evilly, "Oh my, Tuhia this is just downright awful...I love it!"

Madara and Zetsu walked away chuckling to themselves and Tuhia looked in the coffin, "Prepare to see your son once more Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki…"

* * *

Cue really scary music! Now it's just the MeixZabuza lemon tomorrow and then the big battle. See all of you guys then!


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126, the lemon I know a lot of people have been waiting for! A millions thanks go to JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 37 chapters in a row, owe these guys a ton! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 33 times in a row, thanks a ton to them. Thanatos125 just got 28 reviews in a row and he's very cool. Mundanebeast has 24 reviews in a row which so thanks again to him. Davidira34 just got 20 reviews in a row and so he's great. Thanks as much as I can to YamiChaos27 for getting 18 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 7 reviews in row which is awesome. InflatedChimp reviewed 5 chapters in a row so thats majorly nice! SilentSambo88 and Chewie Cookies. reviewed twice in a row so thanks to him. Also thanks to Bardock The Avenger for reviewing twice in a row, sorry I missed you yesterday. Last but not least thank you to CaauweKilla, Rose Tiger, and 61394 for reviewing on chapter 125 as well. I really don't know why so many people wanted to see this particular lemon, but I'm happy to write it. Mei is one of my favorite female characters in all of Naruto, and just because how attractive she is and Zabuza is bonafide badass, so I'm really gonna have some funny with this pairing. Not really sure what else to say about this one, except hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and Kushina is not one of Madara's Paths! I never said that, I said she would be revieved, that's it. Tuhia is the head path, then it's Banpuka, Fukai, Utakaka, Mito, and Yagaru. Just wanted to be clear. Let's get this lemon chapter started!

* * *

Mei and Zabuza weren't exactly a kind of couple people had expected to get together, but no one could deny just how well seem to work with one another. Zabuza was one of the only people who was to be able to keep up with Mei's high octane personality and Mei was one of the few woman who could actually get Zabuza to do what she said. Add a mutual attraction and you've got the perfect couple. The two of them were currently returning home from a date, their third to be exact, which meant Mei was about to do something Zabuza had been waiting for for a long time.

**Lemon Warning**

The moment Zabuza got back to his room, Mei went on the prowl. Zabuza barely had time to take his blade of his back before Mei came up behind him and started kissing his neck, nipping at his ear, and rubbing her hands on his chest, "I love how you don't wear a shirt Zabuza-kun. It makes getting down to business so much easier," she said in sultry tone as she brought her hands down to his pants.

As much as Zabuza would've loved to just give in, he had wasn't the kind of person to just let a woman dominate him. He spun her around and ripped his mask off, "You really think my neck is that part of my body I want you kissing?"

Mei smirked as he leaned in to kiss her, "I guess not."

Their lips crashed together and they forced their tongues into each other's mouth. They fought for dominance as their tongues dance around one another. Mei was slightly more skilled but Zabuza was a little more forceful, so they had to part for air before either of them won.

Mei panted, "Man, you're really not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

Zabuza went grab the tie on the back of her dress, "No way in hell. If you're not gonna make this easy on my I'm not making it easy on you."

He pulled the tie loose and Mei's dress fell to the ground, leaving her in her matching blue bra and held back her D-cup breasts which were the dream of every man in the hidden Mist. He nipples were already hard enough to cut diamonds, "Oh, it's little chilly in here isn't it?"

Zabuza licked his lips, "I'll be happy to warm you up."

Mei got down on her knees and pulled his pants down and took his erect manhood in her hands, "Don't worry Zabuza-kun, I've got something right her that should get me real hot. Oh my, this just might compare to your sword."

Mei licked up and down his shaft, eventually giving the head a gentle kiss. She opened her mouth and started to put his dick inside, massaging it against the warm inner walls of her cheek. Zabuza groaned as started to take it deeper with incredible ease, "Shit Mei-chan, you really know how to suck dick!"

Mei pulled it out and told Zabuza, "Oh you like do you? Well then you're gonna go crazy for this."

Zabuza watched as she swallowed his member again and got back to work. It was great, but he didn't notice any real difference. Yet, he could've swore that her throat was getting warmer and tighter. He wanted to know why but it felt too damn for him to try and ask her to explain. If he did that she might stop.

He started to buck his hips and grabbed her head, trying to get her to take his dick even deeper into her throat, "Oh fuck Mei-chan, if you get any tighter I'm gonna come!"

Although Zabuza couldn't see it, Mei had just gotten a very mischievous look on her face. Sure enough her throat got even tighter than before and Zabuza gave his hips one last buck before he realsed down her throat, "Mei-chan, what the hell was that."

Mei finished swallowing his cum and explained, "I used my Boil Realse to make my tighten my throat and heat it up. Don't suppose you've got anything like that can do for me?"

Zabuza wasn't going to take that lying down, "You asked for it. Let me show a little something I picked up while I was out of the hidden Mist.

He brought one of his hands down to her panties and slid his hands under them. With the other he undid her bra strap, "Does what you plan to do require you to see my tits Zabuza-kun?"

Zabuza grabbed one and rolled it around in his hand, "No, I've just always want to feel them."

He started to kiss and suck on her nipples while he slid two of his fingers into her pussy, "Oh yeah, that feels so good Zabuza-kun!

Zabuza took her mouth off of her perfect breast, "You think I saw talking about a simple hand job? Mei-chan, I think it's time I show you what I can really do."

Mei couldn't wait, "Don't keep on edge, just give it to me."

Zabuza grinned as he started channel chakra around his fingers. Mei didn't notice it at first, but he had surround his fingers with a thin veil of water. She definitely noticed it when he started making the water pulsate through, "What do you think of this Mei-chan?"

Mei moaned, "Oh man, it's like your fingers are a fucking vibrator!"

Zabuza kept moving his fingers and whispered in her ear, "Wait until we really get started. My dick's a lot better than a vibortor."

Mei was shudder out of pleasure, "I sure as hell hope so! Oh dammit Zabuza-kun, don't stop!"

He would feel that her pussy was starting to get tighter around his fingers, so he knew she was close to cumming. Zabuza started to move his fingers as fast as he could and waited for his girlfriend's realse. Mei let out one last scream and Zabuza felt her juices cover his hand.

Mei panted heavily, "That was great, and we haven't gotten to the really good stuff yet."

Zabuza started to kiss her chest again, "By the way, I get pick the position."

Mei wasn't crazy about that idea, "What in the hell makes you think that?"

Zabuza told her, "Because you're the one who jumped my bones. Besides, I'm sure you like reverse cowgirl?"

Mei's eyes brightened when she heard that, "Well then lay your ass on that bed over there and get ready for the ride of your life."

Zabuza jumped onto the bed and layed on his back, "Whatever you say Mei-chan."

Mei walked over to him and climbed on top of him. Then she turned around so her back was to him and place his dick right under her pussy. She teased him and just barely put the tip inside of her, "Do you want it Zabuza-kun? Do you want it real bad?"

Zabuza wasn't about to get played like that, "Yes, I do Mei-chan. So I'm gonna take it."

His shoved his hips up into her and forced his rock hard dick into her pussy. Mei screamed, "Oh, playing dirty Zabuza-kun, I like it! But why don't you let me do the work for a while."

Zabuza didn't care as long as he was getting pleasure, "Have at it Mei-chan."

Mei didn't have to be told twice. She started rotating her hips, ride Zabuza's 'sword' for all it was worth. Zabuza clutched the bed sheet as began to move her hips around in all different directions. His dick felt like it was in heaven. He'd been wanting to fuck Mei for years, every guy in the hidden Mist wanted to and so did a few girls. No wonder, because Zabuza hadn't ever been fucked like this in his entire life.

Mei's body was moving in a kind of rhythm all it's own. She was hitting spots every one of her favorite spots while making sure Zabuza got his rocks off too.

Zabuza watched Mei's breast and ass bouncing up and down as bounced on top of him. Between the way Mei was riding him, how good she looked, and it having been so long since he'd had a good fuck, he was already pretty close to losing it, "Mei-chan, I'm gonna blow!"

Apparently it had be a while for Mei too, "I'm getting really close to."

Zabuza sat up and started slamming his hips up into hers. They both wanted to make sure the other person came first. Luckily for Zabuza, Mei had a very sensitive clit. Before long she didn't care who came first, he mind was too blinded by pleasure, "OH MY GOD YES YES YES!"

Zabuza couldn't control it any more either, "Mei-chan!"

Every part of their bodies tensed as they came together. Zabuza feel back onto the bed and pulled out of Mei, his seed poured out of her as well. Mei kissed him on the cheek, "Man I needed that. All this war business has been way too stressful."

Zabuza nuzzled her neck, "Well think of me as your own personal stress reliever."

Mei giggled, "I already do."

**Lemon Ending**

Once Mei and Zabuza got out of the shower, which turned out to be very eventful as well, the two of them got dressed and began to discuss the war, "So you want me, Haku, Kisame, Teneki, and Chojuro all together in one squad?"

Mei nodded, "Yup, me and the Five Kages are going to be in squad to, going after Madara."

Zabuza already knew that but he still didn't like it, "Look, I know you're the strongest ninja in the village and all, but you'd better be careful against him. He's literally known for taking out entire freaking armies."

Mei ran her hand up and down his arm, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

Zabuza scoffed, "Of course I'm worried about you, I lo...care about you."

Mei knew what he was really about to say, "My my Zabuza-kun, were you about to say what I think you were about to say?"

Zabuza gulped, "Look I didn't...oh fuck it. Yes, I love you. Just be careful okay."

Mei gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too sweetie and don't worry, I'm gonna be careful. You be careful too okay?"

Zabuza held her tightly to him, "I promise I will be."

* * *

The war shall begin tomorrow! I'll set up all of the fights and then they throw down in the greatest battle royale I've ever written. The battles with the Akatsuki is gonna be nothing compared to this bad boy. I know you guys can't wait to see who's gonna fight who and I can't to tell you guys. Tomorrow is gonna be freaking great. Also please remember, KUSHINA IS NOT A PATH. Look back at the beginning note if you missed what I mean. Thanks for reading and please review. See you all tomorrow.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127, now the war shall begin! I know it's super early in the morning but I've got a thing I have to do really early so I'm posting now. Major thank yous to JohnyGhostFace and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 38 chapters in a row, incredible people here! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 34 times in a row and he's great. Thanatos125 just got 29 reviews in a row and that's awesome. Davidira34 just got 20 reviews in a row and so he's great. Thanks a ton to YamiChaos27 for getting 19 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 7 reviews in row which is awesome. InflatedChimp reviewed 5 chapters in a row so thats majorly nice! SilentSambo88, Bardock The Avenger, and Chewie Cookies reviewed three times in a row so thanks a million them. CaauweKilla has two reviews in a row and thank you to him. Last but not least thanks to guest for reviewing on chapter 126. This chapter is going to start off with Madara, then the good guys getting all pumped up for the war, and then I'll be getting the first rounds of fights going. I know all of you are eager to see who all is gonna fight and I've got a lot of people who I'm gonna cover. The first round will have at least 3 fights in it, all of which will have an emotional link to the people who are fighting. You'll what I mean shortly. Alright then, lets get this chapter started and get this going!

* * *

Madara had every preparation set up down to the smallest detail. He'd left no stone unturned, every last thing he possibly could've planned out he did. Now it was just a matter of setting everything into motion, "Tuhia! Are you all set?"

Tuhia stood next to the other five paths, "Everything's ready here."

Madara went to his next assistant, "White Zetsu, is your army ready?"

White Zetsu gave a mock salute from the statue he was connected to, "You've got hundreds of me just waiting for your command sir."

Madara turned to his last assistant, "Black Zetsu, now you may take command of Orochimaru."

Orochimaru yelled, "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

That's when Black Zetsu put his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder and began to merge with him, "You didn't really think we were going to trust you now did you? We're not about to let you try and turn all of the reanimated ninjas against us."

Madara watched as Orochimaru tried to fight Zetsu's control, "You… won't… get… away… with… this…"

Madara walked away, "Oh, I think that I'll get away with whatever I want."

As soon as he was gone Tuhia leaned into the now Zetus controlled Orochimaru, "You had your white half send some of his clones do everything I asked of them, correct?"

He nodded, "Of course, and he thinks it was an order from Madara. Now if you'll excuse, I've got to go and set things in motion."

* * *

The five armies of the five great ninja had all joined together to fight what was going to be the greatest war in the worlds history. For the first time ever every ninja village was going to be working together against a common enemy. That wasn't something anyone could've predicted. All of divisions were down on the battlefield with the five Kages standing above them on a cliff.

Most of the lovers were saying their goodbyes at the moment, making sure they got so see them one last time in case the worst happened. Naruto and Hinata were holding each other close, "Don't you worry Hinata-chan. Once this is all over you and I can go home and get married. Maybe even start a little family."

Hinata smiled up at him, "That sounds perfect Naruto-kun, you just make sure you come home alive."

Naruto laid a gentle kiss on forehead, "Don't worry, I will."

Kiba was busy worrying about Mito, "So you're gonna be back here right, staying with the medics and healing everyone?"

Mito loved how worried he was about her, "At first yeah, but sooner or later they're gonna need me to go out there and start fighting with them."

Kiba sighed, "Alright, but don't start fighting unless you have to, okay?"

Mito rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Then there was Kakashi and Konan whose goodbyes was interrupted, "Don't worry, I'll be back once we kill that snake for a second time."

Konan was about to reply but pointed behind him, "Um, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi looked behind to see the three people whose lives he'd saved when he was with the Akatsuki, and Yugito was leading the back. Kakashi was a little frightened at first, "I realize you guys might be mad at me Konan since we used to be part of the Akatsuki,"

Yugito stopped them, "Mad at you guys? Are you kidding? You saved our lives when that bitch wanted to kill us. Plus, you're both helping us fight the war now. We came here to thank you."

Kakashi and Konan were shocked as they each shook the ex-jinchuriki's hands, "Um, you're welcome."

They talked for a few minutes and then walked away. The only thing Konan could say was, "Well, that was unexpected."

The last ones saying goodbye were Rin and Obito, "You'd better take that psycho out Obito-kun...and come home safe too please."

Obito gave her a sly grin, "If it means I get to come home to you, then I'll do everything I can."

Rin couldn't help but laugh, "All these years and you're still using those cheesy lines."

Obito just silenced her with kiss that was interpreted when Mei started tapping on his shoulder, "Obito, the other Kages and I feel you'd be the best person to make a speech to the shinobi down there."

Obito gave a deep sigh, "Why am I always the one who has to make the speeches?"

Rin just gave him a gentle shove towards the edge of the cliff, "Just go and get it over with sweetie."

Obito went to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the sea of shinobi before him. He doubted that someone would even be able to count them all. Sending this many people into a situation that very well could be their death wasn't easy for him, so the least he could do was make them feel like what they were doing mattered.

He took a deep breath and yelled to all of them, "My fellow shinobi, I know this isn't easy for you. Some of you are standing next to people whom you've always considered to be your enemy. Many of you even think that what unites us is our desire to defeat Madara. However, I do not believe that. I think that it's something else that unites us and Madara was merely the trigger."

All of shinobi looked up at him confused as he continued to talk, "I believe what unites us is what unites all shinobi. We have a common goal and hope of a better future for those we care about. We're not here today simply because we want to beat Madara, we're here because we don't want him to get back home and destroy everything we hold important. That is why you must trust the person standing next to you. Not for your sake, but for the sake of your family and friends. Can I count on all of you to but any differences you have aside so that we can win this war?"

The crowd erupted in cheer and Obito could see they were getting into it, "Good! Because today you are not part of the Sand or the Mist or any other village! Today you are just one thing...Shinobi!"

The roar of the crowd was nearly deafening as Obito screamed, "Everyone to your posts! Let's go out there and win this war!"

* * *

Kakashi, Anko, and Kabuto raced through the battle ground as quickly as they could. They'd been the first group deployed as they wanted Orochimaru taken out as fast as they possibly could. The sooner that snake could no longer reanimate bodies the sooner they could focus all their efforts on Madara. Luckily, they finally found a use for Anko's curse mark. With what was left of it, Kabuto had been able to make a sort of beckon that would lead them right to Orochimaru.

The only thing that had really been odd was Anko singing as they traveled, "I'm gonna skin the snake, I'm gonna skin the snake, oh happy day, I'm gonna skin the snake!"

Kabuto found it creepy but Kakashi thought it was very funny, "Sing it loud and proud Anko!"

Kabuto saw someone up ahead and stopped, "Wait, we've got somebody in front of us."

All of them stop and Anko couldn't believe what she saw, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked at her, "What?"

Anko shook her head, "Not you Kakashi, that Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up to see a teenager with grey hair and a mask over his face and black eyes instead of white, "Wait a minute, you mean as in my parent's old teammate?"

Finally the teen across the way spoke, "Where am I...what's going on?

Kakashi couldn't believe it, "It's really you, the guy I was named after. My parents were your teammates!"

The second Kakashi looked at the one who'd been speaking, "Wait minute, you're Obito and Rin's son...and you're named after me?"

Anko groaned, "We don't have time for this! We've gotta go and kill Orochimaru!"

Kakashi told them, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up. I'm the fastest and the strongest of us."

Anko and Kabuto didn't like it, but left just the same. Kakashi looked across to the person he was named after, "Let's see just how good the first Kakashi is."

* * *

Over by the 4th division, Hiashi and Tsume were rushing for the first group of White Zetsu's they saw. It was there job to They didn't look too threatening so they assumed they'd have a pretty easy time picking them off. However, it became clear there were some human figures in there as well, with black eyes.

Most of them weren't any one of note, but Hisashi could've swore he saw a head of...blue hair, "Oh god, please no."

When he finally got a good look at who the blue hair belonged to Hiashi's heart sank. After years of peaceful, they'd woken up his sweet wife to join in the fight, "Haria, my beautiful Haria, what have they done to you?"

Haria looked up at her husband, "Hello Hiashi-kun. I don't supposed this is the time to ask you how you've been, is it?"

Hiashi was getting choked up, "Those bastards are going to pay for this!"

Haria got into fighting postion, "Look at it this way Hiashi-kun, we finally get to see who the best Gentle Fist user is.

Tsume was furious, "How could they be that cruel? To do something like that is just unforgivable."

Another voice was heard from down on the battleground, "I'd have to agree darling, and nice to see you're just as feisty as ever."

Tsume gasped, "Otiba…"

Otiba Inuzuka had been Tsume's husband and one time clan head of the Inuzuka clan. He had his daughters face, but with a more muscular build, and brown hair. He was the most feared Inuzuka who'd ever lived, along with his dog Atokura. Kiba was coming close to surpassing him, but no one was sure if he'd done it yet. Now, Tsume was going ot have to try and take him out so he could be sealed away.

Otiba smiled at her, "Are you ready Puppy Eyes?"

Tsume almost burst into tears at hearing her old pet name again. This wasn't going to be easy for her.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of the third division that was right in fray of the largest group of Zetsu's. There was clearly someone powerful coming up soon, Naruto could tell because he saw ninjas flying through the air after getting hit by a pretty heavy attack. He kept seeing little flashes of something gold in the distance but he couldn't tell what it was.

Naruto finally got a clear look of what they were, "They almost look like giant chains."

Kurama screamed in Naruto's head, **"Chakra Chains? Look kit, I've only ever seen two people make Chakra Chains that good. One was the First Hokages wife and the other,"**

Naruto finished, "Was my mom."

He sprinted faster than he ever had before and was able to get a good look at the face of the woman who was causing all of the trouble. The face of Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki.

* * *

One of my biggest cliffhangers ever. Round one of the fighting starts tomorrow. See you all then.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128, let's get these fights under way! We must thank JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7,(I post very early yesterday so I'll let you slide on this one) and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 39 chapters in a row, they all rock! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 35 times in a row and he's very 125 just got 30 reviews in a row and so he gets a big thanks. Davidira34 just got 21 reviews in a row and so he's freaking cool. Thanks a million to YamiChaos27 for getting 20 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 7 reviews in row which is nice. InflatedChimp reviewed 6 chapters in a row so thats great! SilentSambo88 and Bardock The Avenger reviewed 4 times in a row so that's damn sweet. CaauweKilla has 3 reviews in a row another thanks to him. Also thanks to guest for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least, thank you to Cyb0rg67, mundanebeast, No Name Anime Fan, and Rose Tiger for revewing on chapter 127 as well.I'll be going in the same order that I presented the fights in and these will go over two chapters, except for Naruto vs Kushina which will kind be continued in Chapter 130 because I won't have time to cover everything in the chapter before it. In case you've forgotten, we've got Kakashi vs Kakashi V.1, Tsume vs Otiba, Hisashi va Haria, and Naruto vs Kushina. Of course we've got some emotional weight in these fights and you can imagine it won't be easy for them to take on people they care about so much. Although for Kakashi, it'll be more about learning about what kind of person Kakashi V.1, who'll refer to as Hatake during the fight, was and why he was so important to his father. Well that's enough for now. Let's get back to these fights.

* * *

It's not every day a person got to meet who they were named after, but it was probably the only the time a person had ever met the dead man they were named after. Kakashi had heard stories from his parents about the first Kakashi and some of the missions and adventures the three of them had gone on. The thing his parents had stressed the most though is that he was hero who sacrificed everything for his village and that if it hadn't been for what he'd done Obito wouldn't be where he was today.

At the moment though, Hatake was trying to take out the new one's head with his tanto, the White Light Chakra Sabre, thanks to Black Orochimaru's (that's what I'm going to call Orochimaru when he's controlled by Black Zetsu) control. Apparently Madara had it repaired because Tuhia had learned so much about it when he was Obito's teammate and it had been broken on a mission before he died. He did at least have enough of his will left to try and speak with his opponent, "So what happened to Rin and Obito? I know they're still together since you're their kid and all."

Kakashi jumped back from him and launched a Phoenix Flower attack at him. It wasn't his best attack, but he didn't want to waste to much of chakra before he had to fight Orochimaru, "Well mom's helping lead the hospital system and dad's the Hokage."

Hatake jumped at a large nearby rock and kicked off it and above the fireballs, which exploded behind him. He rushed at his opponent with his tanto leaving it's white streak behind him, "Obito's the Hokage? What happened to sensei?"

Kakashi barely had time to snap his hand away before his opponent cut it off. He made some quick hand seals and turned his hand into snakes, "He died sealing the Kyuubi into his son after it got loose and Kushina died protecting him."

Hatake ducked under the snakes and made his incomplete version of the chidori, running at the second Kakashi, "Damn, I really missed a lot didn't I?"

Kakashi stepped to the side and grabbed the first's arm (Like Itachi did against Sasuke in canon) and threw him against the rock he jumped off of earlier, "Please, I don't even have time to cover even half of what all must have changed since you've been gone."

If Hatake could've felt pain at the moment that really would've hurt, "You're hardly using any of your chakra and you're still beating me. Pretty strong, aren't you? Must be the name."

Kakashi laughed at joke, "Yeah, must be the name."

* * *

Hiashi had spent many a night praying for nothing more than to see his wife once again. Yet, as she stood before him at this moment, he wanted nothing more than for this to be one of the many dreams he'd had about her over the years. His wifes incredibly quick strikes and flawless gentle fist style let him know it was all too real however.

It had been running joke between the members of the Hyuuga clan that Hiashi's wife may have been even more powerful than she was. He'd never been offended when they said that though, as even he knew that may have very well been the case. The only thing Hiashi really had her beaten in was raw strength, while Haria was faster, more flexible, and was Hiashi equal in technique. She was definitely one of the Hyuuga clan's most feared kunoichi.

Haria could help but ask her husband about her daughters as she fought, "Please, tell me how Hinata and Hanabi are? How old are they now, what do they look like?"

Hiashi and Haria were literally bouncing off of one another, as they're strikes were so similar, "Hinata is 17, and couldn't possibly look more like you. Hanabi is 13 and got more of my looks than yours. Somehow, she still turned out to be quite pretty."

Haria giggled at the last remark as the two both began rotate on their heels and used the Heavenly Spin. The attacks crash together and sent the two of them flying away from one another, "Are they both happy and strong?"

Hiashi charged at his wife and tried to sweep her legs, but she merely did a backflip and jumped out of his way, "They're both incredibly powerful and Hinata is even close to become head...she's getting married, to my old teammates son. You remember Naruto, Minato's boy don't you?"

Haria smiled wide as she finally landed a blow on her husband's shoulder thanks to her superior speed, "That's wonderful. I only wish I could see I could be there for her."

Hiashi winced as his wife shut down two more of his chakra points, "At the rate this fight is going, I don't think I'll be there for her either."

Haria hated what Black Orochimaru was making her do, "Please Hiashi-kun, you've got to defeat me. Hinata and Hanabi need you."

Hiashi wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, "I'm trying Haria-chan, but you're not making it easy on me."

Haria didn't say anything else. Her body merely began to move on its own once more and she charged back at her husband.

* * *

Tsume had always been know to almost never shy away from a fight. There was almost no one who could her to back down when it came to a good brawl. However, her husband Otiba had been one of the few people she'd hoped she'd never have to fight. In fact, there had been almost no one in the Leaf who had wanted to fight him.

In his prime, Otiba had been one of the Leaf's top shinobi. Before his death he was even on verge of being put in as an S-rank in the Bingo Books. However, he'd also been one of the first on scene on the day Kurama had been released and like the majority of the first on the scene, he didn't make it out alive. He was one of the only power hitters the Leaf had lost that die, Kushina and Minato included of course. Otiba was considered by many to be the greatest clan head the Inuzuka had ever had seen along with his partner Atokura. The two of them had attacks strong enough to make some dent in Kurama's hide, so they weren't to be fucked with. However, Tsume didn't have the option of backing out.

Tsume had barely even gotten into her fighting position when Atokura began to use the Fang Over Fang and came right for her. Luckily, Kuromaru noticed before she did and launched a counterattack with a Fang Over Fang of his own. Tsume didn't want to give Otiba a chance to attack so she went straight for him. Otiba made a hand seal a certain Uzumaki was famous for and created a shadow clone. She scowled and tried to go into the Fang Over Fang so that she could take them both out, but Otiba's clones were too quick. They both made the Inuzuka's infamous drill and collided with Tsume. Before long she was sent flying back into a cliff along with Kuromaru who had lost the first round against Atokura.

Otiba dispelled his clone and sighed, "You didn't forget how much chakra I had, now did you Puppy Eyes?"

Tsume cringed as she stood up, "No, I didn't. You're reserves were one of the largest in the village. You're still the best, but I think Kiba just might be giving you a run for your money."

Otiba bared his claws and lunged at Tsume, taking a big slash at her gut, "How are the pups doing anyways?"

Tsume dodged the blow and embed her claw into his shoulder, causing him to grab her flak jacket and throw her over his head. She was panting when she landed, "They're both doing great and they've picked their mates. You can definitely tell Kiba's your son because he fell head over heals for a girl with huge boobs."

Otiba couldn't keep from chuckling as he appeared by Tsume and punched her hard in the stomach, "That's my boy."

Tsume jumped back and tried to get her bearings. The fight had barely even started and Otiba was already kicking the shit out of her. This wasn't going to end well if she didn't think of something soon.

* * *

Naruto could hardly watch as his mother's chakra chains ripped through the ranks of the shinobi that were coming after her. It was like some kind horrible joke that he finally got to meet his mother in real world instead of in his head and now he had to fight her. He knew that he had the best chance out of anyone of beating her. He would just need a little help, "Kurama, we've gotta stop her. You must know her style better than anyone so I'm gonna need you to tell me what to do."

Kurama couldn't say no in this situation, **"You got it kid, but this is gonna be hard. Those chakra chains were able to contain me. You're gonna need some strategy if you wanna beat her."**

Narutocracked his knuckles, "I figured that out already. Let's do this!"

He sprinted at his mother and waited for chains to come at him. The way he figured, the best way to start was to see just what they could do. Next thing he knew the gold chains were coming right at him, which Naruto just ducked under. At first he thought he'd gotten passed it but it turned around and grabbed him by the ankle. It yanked him hard and threw him right in front of his mother.

She looked horrified to see him, "So it was the Kyuubi's chakra I sensed. I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't have choice but to fight you, at least for now."

Naruto's ears perked up at that last part, "Wait, what do you mean for now?"

Kushina looked like she was deep in thought, "Just something I working on…"

Naruto wanted to know more but Kurama started to scream in his head, **"Behind you!"**

Naruto jumped up just in time to avoid a chakra chain coming right at his back. Once again though, the chain whirled around right at him, "Oh hell no, not again!"

Kurama had another idea, **"Wait, let it catch you. Just trust me, I've got a plan."**

Naruto didn't like it, but he did as Kurama ask. The chain wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the air, "Kit, throw one of the your special kunai right behind her."

Naruto suddenly got what he wanted him to do and threw the kunai where he'd asked. He teleported behind his mother with a Rasengan already in hand. It was shoved right into Kushina back and blew her a good fifty feet away. She couldn't help but notice the jutsu he used, "You learned the Fly Thunder God technique, that's really impressive. How did you know it takes me longer to get the chakra chains behind me?"

Naruto grinned, "Kurama told me, and it worked great."

Kushina had feeling that was it, "He always a tricky one. But you're gonna need more than just that to beat me."

Naruto got his foxy grin, "Don't worry, I'm just getting started!"

* * *

Part one is done, get ready tomorrow for part two! See you all then. Thanks for reading and please review.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129, part two of the first round of fights. Let's give a big ol thanks JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 40 chapters in a row, I couldn't be more impressed with you guys! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 36 times in a row and he's very 125 just got 31 reviews in a row and so he gets a he's awesome. Davidira34 just got 22 reviews in a row and so he get's a huge thanks. Thanks infanitally to YamiChaos27 for getting 21 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 7 reviews in row which is nice. SilentSambo88 reviewed 5 times in a row so that's freaking awesome. CaauweKilla has 4 reviews in a row so he's very cool. Thank you to Cyb0rg67, mundanebeast, No Name Anime Fan for getting two reviews in a row. Last but not least thank you to 61394 for reveiwing on chapter 128 as well. Of course it means some of these fights will be over and I'll move on to the other ones, but lets just say that this means some big things are coming up fight wise. Now as for the fights, let's just say shit is gonna get good in this chapter. There's gonna be some people joining in on the battles in this chapter and that's gonna be really freaking fun. Also, the end of the Naruto Kushina fight will be next chapter, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see it. Guess you'll see what I mean once the fighting really gets started. Now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Hatake had always thought he was strong, to be honest he'd always been a little bit cocking about his skills. However, the new Kakashi was kicking his reanimated ass. Not that he was complaining, he had no real desire to actually hurt his best friends son.

The gray haired shinobi took out three kunai and tossed them at his opponent. Thanks to his flexibility due to his snake style he, Kakashi merely contorted his body so that the kunais went around him. This gave the Hatake the chance to charge at him with his tanto ready.

Kakashi raised up his hands and caught the tanto inches from his face, "Damn, you almost had me there."

Hatake twisted the blade so that it cut Kakashi's hands. He grunted in pain before kicking Hatake away. Looking at the gashes in his hands, Kakashi began to think he might have to use more of his chakra than he wanted to if he was gonna beat this guy.

That was until he saw a blue blur from the corner of his eye that kicked Hatake square in the head. Once he got a good look at who it was, both Kakashi's yelled, "Dad/Obito?"

Obito jumped next to his son who saw the other four kages out of the corner of his eye, "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

Obito looked at his old teammate and found it hard to talk, "We've been tracking Madara's chakra and it lead us in this direction...it doesn't surprise me since he might want to keep Orochimaru close to him so that we can't take him out as easily...Kakashi, I can't believe it's really you…"

Hatake was smiling under his mask, "I heard you became Hokage, good job man."

Obito didn't know what to say, "Thank you. I'm sorry Kakashi, but I'm going to need to take you out once again. Son, pin him down!"

Kakashi put his hands on the ground and roots rushed at Hatake at an incredible speed. He wrapped him up and Obito ran next to him with a scroll, "I made sure to take some the scrolls to seal the reanimated bodies with me. Look, I'm sorry about all those years ago, I couldn't protect you and,"

Hatake cut him off, "You'd better not be still harping on that man. It was years ago and you did what you had to do. Just seal me already, I don't wanna kick your ass or anything."

Obito rolled his eyes and opened the scroll, beginning to seal him away, "Like you could baka."

They joked like they did back when they were kids as scroll finished wrapping around him, leaving him looking like a mummy with a seal on him. Obito sighed and turned to his son, "Lets go. You can catch up to the others with us since we're probably gonna be going in the same direction. You've got to take Orochimaru out before he revives anyone else I used to know.

* * *

Hiashi had always wanted to know who was stronger, him or his wife, and now he was finding that the answer to that question may very well be the death of him. Haria had shut down about a third of his chakra points since she was already faster than him Hiashi's situation was just getting worse by the second. His body wasn't going to be able to move at this rate and if she got one really good strike to his chest he just might be down for the count.

Haria tried to keep her husband going even as she was attacking him, "Come on Hiashi-kun, you've gotta keep fighting."

Hiashi coughed up some blood, "I'm trying darling, but you're no lightweight when it comes to fighting."

Haria ducked down hit her husbands knee, causing him to collapse. He saw his wife was about to go for his temple, a shot that would likely kill him. Hiashi closed his eyes and wait for the strike to hit.

However, instead he heard a voice cry out, "Lion Fist Bullet!"

Hiashi opened his eyes to see one of his daughters new attacks hit his wife square in the chest. Once his wife had flown back a few feet Hinata jumped down next to him, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Hiashi frowned, "Not exactly, no."

Hinata could see his father was going to need some help, "Let me handle this one. You're hurt and I think my style might be enough to beat her."

Hiashi wanted to say no but he knew Hinata had a better chance than he did of beating her, "Fine, but don't underestimate her."

Hinata jumped over to where her mother was, "Wouldn't dream of it."

When Hinata landed in front of her mother Haria smiled brightly, "Hinata, is that really you? My goodness, you're so big."

Hinata couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother. Still though, she didn't have time to think about that. She needed to stop her, "I'm sorry mom, but I need to stop you here and now."

Haria nodded, "I know you do. Alright Hinata, show me what you can do!"

Hinata and her mother began to battle one another, Haria noting her Twin Lion Fist style as they went to strike one another. Unlike when she battled her husband, Haria and Hinata's attacks didn't bounce off one another so they had to deflect each other's attack. Hiashi watched as their hands were like blurs for five minutes before they parted since they could see it was a stalemate.

Haria began to move towards her daughter once again and so Hinata decided to try something before she had the chance to attack her again. She channeled chakra into her palms and began to make a grid around herself. Her mother was running straight into a powerful jutsu, "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinata's grid extend away from her and hit her mother, leaving slices on her mother's reanimated body. Haria was thrown completely off balance and her daughter took the chance to take her out. She charged up her fists and ran right at her, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

Hinata hit her in the chest and smashed Haria into the ground. Haria was then pinned by Hinata to make sure she couldn't move while the sealing squad rushed in to finish up, "You did so well honey. You've gotten even stronger than me and your father."

Hinata fought back tears and Hiashi came up behind him, "Mom, I wish you could stay. I want you to meet so many people."

Haria didn't seem to scared, "It's okay sweetie. Just to know that you're happy means the world to me. Hiashi, you've done a wonderful job with our daughters."

Hiashi couldn't stop one small tear rolling down his cheek, "I love you so much…"

Haria just kept smiling, "I love you too, I love you all so much."

With those words Haria was sealed away leaving Hinata and Hiashi to merely hug each other in comfort. It had been a fight neither of them would forget.

* * *

Tsume really hadn't ever had her ass handed to her, but this time that was the case. She hadn't landed so much as a hit on Otiba but he had landed more than a couple good blows on her. Both her and Kuromaru had cuts all over their bodies and a fair amount of bruises too. Still, much to Tsume's credit, she refused to give up.

However, this was to Otiba's dismay, "Puppy Eye's, you've gotta run. If you keep this up I'm gonna end up killing you."

Tsume shook her head, "No way, if I back down you'll end up tearing through our ranks like they're nothing! I've still got one good move up my sleeve!"

She tossed Kuromaru a soldier pill and threw a smoke bomb down. When it cleared two giant white wolfs were standing in front of Otiba, "The Super Wolf Fang Over Fang huh? A great move but I can top it."

He made a shadow clone and tossed his partner a soldier pill of his own, then he threw down a smoke bomb of his own. Only when the smoke cleared instead of two giant wolves there was one massive wolf with three heads. The massive creatures charged at one another, "Super Wolf Fang Over Fang/Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang!"

The two attacks hit and made a noise loud enough to have everyone around them trying to see what happened. What they watched was Tsume's attack getting completely obliterated by Otiba's. To put it simply, it didn't even stand a chance and the two wolfs were nearly torn to shreds.

Tsume and Kuromaru poofed back into themselves and hit the ground hard. Both of them were bleeding and could barely stand up. The giant three headed wolf poofed away and Otiba walked in front of his wife.

Though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he kicked her down as she was trying to stand up and put his foot on her chest, "I'm sorry Tsume-chan, I wish I didn't have to do this but it isn't a choice for me."

A brash voice yelled, "Hey, I don't know who you are but get your foot off of my mom!"

Otiba looked up and realized who it was, "Is that him? Is that my son."

Kiba got a shocked look on his face. He'd never seen his father before since he was incredibly young when he first died and he'd only seen him in few pictures. Now that he thought about, this guy did look just like the guy in the picture, "You mean this guy is my dad? Why the hell is he fighting you? Oh right, revival thing. Well looks like I'm finally gonna get to see if I'm really the strongest Inuzuka."

Otiba couldn't help but be excited to fight his son, "So you think you can take your old man huh? Well then bring it on pup!"

Otiba made another shadow clone and tossed hid partner another soldier pill. Kiba realized what he was doing and did the same, "You think you're the only one that can pull that off? Well watch this!"

Tsume watched as the battlefield filled with white smoke, clearing to reveal two of the giant wolves with three heads standing across from one another. They sprinted at one another started right into their attacks. The force when the two attack hit had everything around them shaking. Still, Tsume was very nervous for his son. She knew Otiba still had more raw power than Kiba did and soon or later he was going to lose.

Or at least she thought that until she saw another Kiba running at two attack from the side. He threw a smoke bomb and turned into a another giant wolf and began to spin at Otiba's attack. Tsume smirked when she realized that he'd set up that clone earlier just in case, "That boy is a smart one."

The wolf hit Otiba's transformation and drilled him right into a cliff, kicking up a cloud of dust as he did. When the dust cleared everyone was back to their normal selves and Otiba was complete crushed into the cliff. The sealing team was already working on getting him out of the fight, "Well I'll be damned, the boy isn't just strong he smart too. I wish I could've seen you grow but at least it's clear your mother did a damn good job with you."

Kiba wanted desperately to have some time to get to know his dad, but he figured this was all he was gonna get, "Thanks…I promise, I'm gonna make you proud as clan head."

Otiba grinned, "You don't need to be clan head, you've already made me proud."

He was sealed away as Tsume came up and put a hand on her son's shoulder, "Come on, you need to get my ass to a medic. Nice job out there kid, you're dad wasn't the only one who was proud of you."

Kiba was still beaming with pride from what his father said but didn't say anything but, "Thanks mom...and thank you too dad.

* * *

That'll do it for today. See you all tomorrow when we see what happens to the Naruto vs Kushina fight and set up some other things. Thanks for reading and please review.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130, the conclusion of the Kushina vs Naruto fight and the start of round two of the fighting. Another huge thanks goes to JohnyGhostFace, SPeCTeR-ll7, and Shadow Thundergod who've reviewed 41 chapters in a row, these guys are something special! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 37 times in a row and that's amazing. Thanatos125 just got 32 reviews in a row and so he gets a he's damn cool. Davidira34 just got 23 reviews in a row and so he's really great. Thanks a million to YamiChaos27 for getting 22 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 8 reviews in row which is down right awesome. SilentSambo88 reviewed 6 times in a row so that earns him a big thanks. CaauweKilla has 5 reviews in a which earns him a thanks as well Thank you to mundanebeast and Cyb0rg67 for reviewing three times in a row. Last but not least thank you to InflatedChimp and Bardock The Avenger for reviewing on chapter 129 as well. Once again, you won't get to find who's gonna be in round two of the fighting until the chapter actually starts. Sorry, but it's just more interesting that way. Now some of you may remember the little remark Kushina made two chapters back. You'll get to see what that was about during this chapter as well. I know that might sound like a lot of cover in just one chapter, but I honestly don't think it'll be that hard. Now let's get going.

* * *

The Uzumaki's had been one of the most feared clans in the history of the ninja world for several reasons. They were fantastic with fuuinjutsu, had chakra reserves big enough compare to an entire army, and had ancient weapons most people wouldn't even dream existed. Yet, possibly the thing people feared the most about them, was their dreaded chakra chains. Anything that could hold back a tailed beast wasn't something to be trifled with after all.

Now Naruto was face to face with these incredible weapons and they were being wielded by his own undead mother. This fight was taking it's toll on him to say the least. He was currently trying to avoid three of these chains coming straight at him.

He ducked and dodged as they closed in on him, "Are those chakra chains the only damn thing you can do?"

Kushina felt her hands begin to make hand seals and cringed, "You're about to find out that's not the case."

She put her hand to her mouth and flames began to shoot out, "Roaring Blaze Tongue!"

Naruto went wided eyed and jumped right out of the way of the powerful fire jutsu. Unfortunately he jumped right into another bundle of chakra chain, which wrapped around his body and slammed him into the ground.

It hurt Kushina immensely to have to do this to her own son, "I fought so hard to get strong so that when I had a family again I could protect them, and now that strength is being used to destroy my only son. This just isn't fair."

Naruto did another backflip to avoid more chakra chains made shadow clones to attack his mother as he asked her, "You sounded like you might have a plan earlier. Do you have something that you think might work?"

Some of the clones jumped up to attack Kushina from above and other stayed low to attack her from the ground. She created more chances to deal with the clones above her and used her taijutsu, which was stellar, to deal with the ones on the ground, "I thought I did for a second, but I don't know enough about this jutsu do anything. If I had something to work with I might be able to counteract of it, problem is I don't have anything to work with."

Naruto realized something. He pulled out a scroll he had and tried to open it so that his mother could see it, which wasn't easy considering her attacks, "This is a seal design to seal the reanimated bodies away. Is this the kind of thing you were looking for?"

When Kushina finally got to see what he was showing her she got excited, "That's exactly what I needed! Alright Naruto, you've gotta do exactly what I tell you to if this is going to work. I need you to use the Fly Thunder God to teleport me somewhere close by but I need that seal partially connected to me first."

Naruto looked lost, "Wait a minute, but the seal won't work unless I take you down even if it was all the way on? Plus what good would teleporting you do?"

Kurama understood what she planned to do, "**Don't question it kit, just get moving and get this done!"**

Naruto thought this was nuts but he didn't really have a better idea. He started to make his way to his mother as fast as he could, avoiding all of her chains as best as he could. Luckily when she'd dispelled all of his clones her taijutsu he was able to learn a lot about her style, so that would make getting the seals on her much easier.

He slid under her leg when she tried to kick him and turned around as quickly as he could so that he was facing her back. That's when he partially put the anti-reanimation seal on her. Then she spun around and tried to land a hard blow on his kindsey. It was a good thing he already put the Flying Thunder God formula on her an instant earlier. Naruto teleported both of them to the kunai he'd thrown earlier.

In an instant they were both at the kunai and Naruto was preparing to counter any attack his mother might throw at him. However, she didn't attack him. In fact, she ran up and hugged him, "Oh thank god it worked, I was scared I'd have to keep fighting you!"

Naruto accepted the hug and stepped back to get a look at his mother. The seal he put on her looked similar, but had clearly been altered. This just made Naruto even more confused, "Okay, please start explaining or my head's gonna blow up!"

Kushina giggled, "I'll go slow and try and explain. Back when you teleported us, it brought us to a dimensional void for a split second."

Naruto already knew that, "Right, so what does that have to do with anything?"

Kushina continued to explain, "While we're in that dimensional void, I figured whoever was casting the jutsu would have no control over me and I was right."

Naruto was amazed she figured that out, "Okay, so why did I need to put the seal on you?"

Kushina showed him the changes she made to the seal, "So that I would change it while I was in the void. The original seal was designed to stop the reanimation, I changed it so that it would simply give me back control. As long as who ever is casting this jutsu is still alive, I'm still here."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "You altered the seal that fast?"

Kushina winked at him, "I am an Uzumaki after all, sealing is kind of my thing."

Naruto thought of something, "Does this mean that you can do that to all the reanimated people?"

Kushina frowned, "I wish I could, but the only reason I could do it to myself was because I know my own chakra system well enough."

Naruto just couldn't catch a break, "Oh well, guess I'll take what I can get. I'd love to stay here and catch up, but we've got a war to go and fight. Feel like helping?"

Kushina grinned, "You couldn't keep me away if you tried. It's not like someone get's to come back from the dead and fight with their son everyday. Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

The last remaining female jinchuuriki was very busy as well, but her with trying to figure out what in the hell all the commotion was about just a hundred feet from her. She was in the Second Division and could see that Temari was busy trying to hit something with some heavy attacks, but she could tell what. It didn't take long for her curiosity to force her to go right by Temari's side, "What is everyone attacking so hard over here?"

Temari was glad to see Fu, she could use all the help she could get right now, "You see that big black guy down there?"

Fu looked down and did see a large man who appeared to be covered in lighting, "Okay, who is he and what's so bad about him?"

Temari watched as he ripped through more of her men, "That would be the reanimated Third Raikage, the person most people consider to be the most powerful Raikage ever. He's using his most greatest defense, his Lighting Armor Realse. We haven't been able to find an attack that can do even the slightest amount of damage to it."

Fu looked a little surprised, "But aren't you like one of the most powerful wind users in Suna right now? Lighting is weak against Wind isn't it?"

Temari was both filled with a little bit of pride from what Fu said about her skills and irritated she had to explain at a time like this, "Yes it is, but this lightning is stronger than anything I've ever seen before. He's just too strong for us to do any real damage."

Fu wasn't about to let her friends get hurt by this guy, "Let me handle this one Temari, I should be able to take him."

Temari didn't like the sound of that at all, "Fu, he's beaten tailed beasts before. For all we know he might mop the floor with you."

Fu wore a cocky grin, "Nah, I've got this old geezer. Be back before you know it."

Temari yelled at her as she jumped down, "Fu, wait! Oh, I really don't think this is a good idea…"

* * *

That wasn't the only battle starting up at the moment. Itachi and Sasuke had been trying to track down the source of where all the White Zetsu clones were coming from. Since the Sharingan could see chakra in color it made it easier to track down almost anyone, White Zetsu included. The method they decided to use was to try and find where the highest concentration of Zetsu's clones were coming from and head for that location.

However, the Zetsu clones had noticed the two boys were closing in on the the real White Zetsu's location and had reported it back to him. Madara had some research done on the two boys before hand because he thought they might be a threat and found out some interesting things about them. They just kept getting closer, so it looked like it was time to have Black Orochimaru to help them but their plan into action.

Step one was simple, get their attention. That part had already been put into motion and all they had to do now was wait for them to get to the right location. Once the brothers saw what they had in store for them, the rest would just fall into place.

It was Itachi who stopped when he noticed that a large chakra signature was coming up, "Hold on Sasuke, there seems to be someone dangerous up ahead, possibly two. You'd better get your Sharingan ready."

The two of them activated their Sharingan's and finally noticed who was standing a hundred feet in front of them. Sasuke didn't know who they were, "They look like Uchihas, but I can't tell who they are. Itachi do you know them?"

Itachi was barely able to speak, "It can't be...Shisui?"

Sasuke knew that name, "Wait, you mean your old best friend?"

Itachi nodded slowly and started to run towards him, "I've got to see this up close."

Sasuke started to chase after him, "Itachi wait, it could be a trap!"

He ran as fast as he could, but something grabbed his ankle. Sasuke looked down to see a Zetsu clone rising from the ground, "Hold on now boy, that's really not the way you want to go."

Sasuke kicked him off his leg, "Let go of me! I've gotta go help Itachi!"

Zetsu scoffed, "Itachi is gonna be fine, you've got other things to worry about...like something you've always wanted to know."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Zetsu chuckled, "You've always had this feeling haven't you? That there was something they just weren't telling you about the Uchiha Massacre and there's parts of the Uchiha history they're leaving out."

That caught Sasuke's attention, "Why should I believe you?"

Zetsu shrugged, "Don't believe me, but you can believe him for sure," He said motioning to another man who appeared to be an Uchiha standing on a branch, "That is your Hokage's father. If anyone can tell you a little bit about the Uchiha's real past, it's him."

Sasuke wanted to follow Itachi but he'd been wondering what people had been hiding from him for years. He knew Itachi could handle himself and he just had to know. Maybe Obito's father could finally shed some light on things…

* * *

Another evil cliffhanger. See you guys tomorrow, thanks for reading and please review.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131, round two of the fighting badassness shall now begin. Let's thank JohnyGhostFace,Shadow Thundergod, and SPeCTeR-ll7, who've reviewed 41 chapters in a row, really I love these people! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 38 times in a row and he gets a huge thank your for that. Thanatos125 just got 33 reviews in a row and that's amazing. Davidira34 just got 24 reviews in a row and so that earns him another thank you. Thanks as much as I can to YamiChaos27 for getting 23 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 9 reviews in row which is super great. SilentSambo88 reviewed 6 times in a row so he's awesome. CaauweKilla has 6 reviews so that's freaking cool. Thank you to mundanebeast for reviewing 4 times in a row which is very nice. Thanks to Bardock The Avenger and InflatedChimp for reviewing two chapters in a row. Last but not least, thank you to El-Chuape-1998 for reviewing on chapter 130 as well. I doubt you've forgotten, but I'll remind you guys anyways of who's all fighting. First up there's Fu vs the Third Raikage, then it's Itachi vs Shisui, and last there's Sasuke vs Otuka (Obito's dad). Of course part of these fights will revolve around the past of Uchiha clan and coming terms with certain thing about them. Fu is just gonna be fighting the Third Raikage, nothing really emotional there. I just thought that would be a very cool fight to do. Okay, enough boring talking. Let's get these fight moving and this awesomeness started!

* * *

Fu had always said that there was almost nothing better than taking on a tough opponent and kicking the shit out of them. The problem was, ever since she got control of her jinchuuriki powers there weren't many people who could really give her a run for her money that she didn't consider a friend. It wasn't like she could really fight those guys full on. Now the Third Raikage, he was fair game and was more than enough to give her a great battle.

When she jumped in front of the Raikage he clearly wasn't impressed, "A little girl? They're sending a little girl to try and take me down? Come on people! You need to use some powerful wind jutsu's if you want to stand even a chance against me!"

Fu's eye twitched a little bit, "Oh you did not just call me a little girl! You want a powerful wind jutsu? Well here you go! Wind Cutter Technique!"

The deadly gust of wind shot from Fu's mouth and right at the Raikage. He actually rolled eyes at the attack as it hit, having almost no effect on him. It forced him to take a few steps back, but nothing else, "A good attack, but useless on me. I hope you've got a lot more powerful attacks than that."

Fu couldn't do anything but blink at how little the attack did, "That should've cut him in half or at least left some kind of mark on him. There's no way in hell!"

The Raikage lifted up his hand, stuck four fingers out and started to head for Fu. A man with an eyepatch saw this and jumped down in front of her and put his hand to his mouth, "Rubber Wall!"

Fu looked to see this rubber pour out of this man's mouth and create a wall that stopped the Raikage before he could strike, "Who are you and what kind of bloodline is that?"

The man was carefully watching the wall for the Raikage, "I'm Dodai and what you're seeing is my Lava Release."

Fu raised an eyebrow, "Um, that's not lava."

Dodai understood her confusion, "Much like your Dust Release, Lava Release comes in multiple forms."

Fu wondered how many forms of each bloodline there were but was also wondering something else as well, "So can't you just use your rubber to take him out? I mean rubber beats electricity right?"

Dodai noticed the wall was starting to crack, "Normally I would say yes, but when it comes to the Third that isn't that case."

The wall busted open and now the Raikage was holding up three fingers instead of four, "Is there some kind of things with the fingers or what."

Dodai did his best to elaborate, "That would be his Hell Jab. It concentrates the force of his attack to his fingers, gaining strength each time he takes a finger away."

Fu got her Flying Swallow ready, "In that case, I need to finish this guy fast."

She activated her wings and flew right for the Raikage with her attack ready. Fu got right next to him and slashed at the Raikage hard. However, she was slashing at nothing but air as the Raikage was no longer there. He had gotten right behind her and in an instant smacked across the battlefield.

Fu scowled, "Not only is he super strong and have a great defense, he's also crazy fast too?...This fight is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Shisui's death had been one of the most horrible events in Itachi's life. Of course that was why he'd gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan in the first place. Itachi had watched as Shisui gave up everything, even himself, to protecting his village. It had hurt Itachi greatly to watch it but Shisui insisted that he was okay. Now there was chance for Itachi to see him again, and there was some things he just had to say to him. Still, he was curious as to why Madara had Shusui revived. Both his eyes were gone, one taken by Danzo and one had been given to Itachi who'd had it placed in a vault years ago. There was no way Shisui could still be a threat, right?

Itachi's confusion only got worse when he actually got to Shisui, as had his headband over one eye...and a Sharingan in the other, "That's not possible. Shisui, how do you have one of your eyes?"

Shisui gave a little laugh, "All these years and that's the only question you've got for me?"

Itachi felt a twinge of guilt at that part, "Sorry, but that really should be possible. I thought both of those eyes were destroyed."

It wasn't Shisui who answered the question, it was a Zetsu clone, "You Leaf villagers really should have made sure that eye was still in Danzo's head before you burned his body. I mean you check it when you first got it back to Leaf but not before you burned the body itself. All the head Zetsu had to do was get under him and take the eye. We knew it would be of use eventually and we were right."

Itachi was about to ask him another question when a giant green drill like lance began to descend upon him. He created some Susanoo hands and caught the lance before it could hit him, "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

Shisui had his Susanoo active while he warned Itachi, "I might be more powerful than ever. Whatever you do, don't,"

Itachi finished, "Look you in the eye, I know Shisui. If I do you can control me completely with your Kotoamatsukami."

Shisui was glad he remember. His Kotoamatsukami was what had made Shisui's eyes so valuable in the first place. It allowed to control a person's mind completely and they wouldn't even know he was doing it. However, just like any Sharingan based genjutsu, he had to look you in the eye for it to work. If Itachi could avoid doing that, then he would stand a chance of beating Shisui. Thing was though, now Itachi had to spend almost his entire time looking at the ground during this fight. Not a good place to be looking in a life or death situation.

The first thing Itachi did was make some Susanoo Beads and fire them in the area he knew Shisui had been. Shisui made a shield in his Susanoo's hand and tried to block the beads. They made some cracks in defense which wasn't good as Itachi was now swinging at him with his Susanoo fist, his eyes never leaving the ground. He was going completely off of his other sense to find his old friend.

Shisui got the wind knocked out of him but was happy Itachi was doing so well. He might just win this fight yet.

* * *

Sasuke had spent years of his life feeling like something was being hidden from him. He would ask Itachi to tell him about the Uchiha clan and what exactly it was that had Tuhia wanting to destroy them, but his brother would usually only give him vague answers. Usually something along the lines of, 'The Uchiha's past is one few people truly know Sasuke. Like all clans, there are some things about it that are better left in the dark.'

That wasn't nearly enough for Sasuke, especially considering what that implied. Was there something the Uchiha clan had done that was horrible enough to warrant that? Only his meeting with Otuka could tell.

He found Otuka waiting for him in a small clearing. Literally, it appeared Otuka had actually been waiting for him to arrive, "Bout time you got here kid. I know that symbol on your back, that means you're an Uchiha. That means you've got some question to answer for me!"

Sasuke figured he'd play up the situation, "Fine, but only if you answer mine too!'

Otuka nodded in agreement but still sent a fireball Sasuke way since he was under Black Orochimaru's control, "You've got yourself a deal, but I get my answer first."

Since he'd have to seal Otuka away when this is all done Sasuke didn't really have a choice. He also didn't have a choice but jump out of the way of flaming ball of death hurdling at him, "What do want to know?"

Otuka asked as he began to make hand seals, "What happened to my pathetic son, Obito?" He slammed his fist into the ground as well, "Boulder Bombs Jutsu!"

Circular rocks began to rise from the ground and head towards Sasuke. He took out his blade and channeled his lightning chakra into while he sliced the boulders in half, making a note that along with a fire Otuka could use earth jutsu's easily as well, "I wouldn't call our current Hokage pathetic if I were you."

Otuka couldn't have looked more shocked, "That worthless little traitor ended up as Hokage?"

Sasuke rushed Otuka with his sword and tried to cut him in half at the waist, "He's anything but worthless. He's taught all the remaining Uchiha and we're all incredibly strong."

Otuka tried to back away from the strike but still got a rather nice cut on his gut. He didn't bleed though as he was reanimated, "Remaining Uchiha's? How many are of us are left?"

Sasuke flipped the blade around and stuck it in Otuka's shoulder, channeling as much electricity through it as he could, "Four with one more on the way."

Otuka cringed at the attack and grabbed Sasuke wrist, pulling the offending weapon out of his shoulder. He made more hand seals and put his hands on the ground, "Four, how in the hell are there only four of us left?" The earth began to rise up where his hands had been placed, "Stone Dragon!"

Just as the name would suggest, a large dragon made completely from the earth beneath their feet began to attack Sasuke. He made a Susanoo ribcage which shattered the dragon when it hit, "It was your wife, I think her name was Tuhia. She killed almost everyone in our clan."

Otuka was starting to think the kid was screwing with him, "Like that weak little bitch could never pull that off. She was weak ninja who couldn't manage to give so much as one strong son. I had toughen up Obito the hard way! And Wuhiko, my god he was just pathetic! He couldn't even take his punishments!"

Sasuke was starting to see what kind of person this guy was, "Wait a second, are you saying you used to beat your own family and...killed your own son?"

Otuka scoffed, "I didn't kill him, his own weakness killed him! You have to be strong to survive in the Uchiha clan! Or has the Uchiha clan forgotten that?"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch, "How were you even allowed to stay in the clan?"

Otuka chuckled darkly, "I may have been on the more extreme side of clan, but I wasn't the only one doing it kid. The Uchiha's always made sure to weed out the weak. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't even a really Uchiha!"

Sasuke was fuming, "Shut the hell up!"

Otuka laughed, "I bet you don't even know anything about the real Uchiha clan do you?"

Sasuke raised up his Susanoo bow, "Drop dead!"

* * *

Once again it's a cliffhanger. I'm really an asshole aren't I. Thanks for reading and please review.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132, part two of round two. Once again thank you to JohnyGhostFace, Shadow Thundergod, and SPeCTeR-ll7, who've reviewed 42 chapters in a row, these guys couldn't be more great! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 39 times in a row and he's awesome! Thanatos125 just got 34 reviews in a row so he gets a big thanks. Davidira34 just got 25 reviews in a row and so that's amazing. Thanks a ton to YamiChaos27 for getting 24 reviews in a row. Princessbinas has 10 reviews in row so that of course earns a thank you. SilentSambo88 reviewed 7 times in a row so he get's thanked again. CaauweKilla has 7 reviews so that's damn nice Thank you to mundanebeast for reviewing 5 times in a row and being super cool. Thanks to Bardock The Avenger for reviewing 3 chapters in row and that's sweet! Last but not least, thank you to No Name Anime Fan for reviewing on chapter 131 as well. Now this time I'll be finishing all the fights in the same chapter, so that'll be good. Now I've done my best to make sure that the end of these battles are both satisfying and interesting...oh, and awesome of course. Fights still might not be my strong suit, but I think I've at least improved quite a bit thanks to having to write so many of them. Well, I guess that we're gonna see just how much I've actually improved in this chapter. Enough of the boring stuff, let the battles begin!

* * *

Fu might have loved a good fight but she hated being in fight she felt like she couldn't win. That was exactly the case with the Third Raikage, because she couldn't seem to do shit to him. It was insane, there shouldn't be a lightning jutsu that was actually strong enough to fight off a wind jutsu. Something like that just defied logic and it wasn't like she could use her earth jutsu's on him since they were weak against lightning.

However, there was no way in hell Fu was about to admit she was beaten. What she needed to do now was switch from using power and try some strategy and she had someone right next to her who knew the Third's style better than anyone, "Yo, Dodai!"

Dodai was currently trying to hold the Raikage back with his rubber jutsu's, to little avail. The Raikage was all the way down to one finger and was ripping through even more men than before. If Fu had an idea he was happy to hear it so he jumped right next to her, "What is it lady Fu?"

Fu decided to ignore the lady thing, "Is there anything that has ever been able to bust through the Raikage's defense?"

Dodai shook his head, "No, nothing. It's complete impenetrable."

Fu looked at the Raikage's chest, "Then how did he get that bigass scar?"

Dodai looked at mark she was referring to, "No one knows exactly how he got it, just that he did it while fighting the Eight-Tails."

Fu grinned, "Well why didn't you say so? I'll have this little question solved in just a second."

She activated her jinchuuriki link and got Gyuki on the line, "Hey ya big bull, I need to talk to you."

Gyuki responded, **"What'd ya need bug babe?"**

Fu hated that nickname, "I'm fighting the Third Raikage and according to a guy I've got here you're the only one who was ever able to break through his Lighting Armor.

Gyuki broke it to her, **"Sorry, but that's not true. There wasn't anything I could do that actually hurt him."**

Fu didn't get it, "But the only scar he had on his body he got after he fought you."

Gyuki didn't know what to tell her,** "Look, he was running at me with that one finger thing, he fell from exhaustion, I fell from exhaustion, and the next thing I knew I was in a new container."**

Fu had an idea, "Wait he fell? Did he fall on his hand?"

Gyuki thought back, **"Yeah actually, I think he did. How did you know that?"**

Fu grinned, "Just an idea I had. Thanks a ton man!"

Dodai saw she was back in the real world, "So what do you have?"

Fu cracked her knuckles, "I think I have the way to beat this guy. Leave this to me!"

Dodai mumbled as she went back to fight the Raikage, "That's what you said last time."

Fu took a deep breath and let loose a massive cloud of dust, "Raging Dust Storm!"

The Third Raikage was covered by the cloud and was completely unable to see. Fu got her wings ready and flew right into the cloud. He still had his hell jab going, but the Third couldn't still couldn't see anything. That was something Fu had been counting on. Before the Raikage even knew what had happened Fu was right next to him with her Flying Swallow ready. She slashed her blade right into the crook of his arm and forced his hand to go right up and into his chest.

Everyone watched in amazement as the dust cleared and the Raikage shattered completely. Dodai mutter, "I can't believe it…"

Temari's jaw dropped, "Son of a bitch."

Fu looked around at the shocked looks and just had to say, "That's right, I'm a badass."

* * *

While Fu had a hard time working around the Raikage's armor, Itachi had an ever harder time working around Shisui's eye. He was trying to fight while looking at the ground and that forced him to get really creative.

Itachi was currently standing still surround by his Susanoo ribcage and listening carefully for even the smallest sound. His ears picked up something coming at him from above and he swung around his Susanoo arm to catch it. He had no idea what it was but he pulled down hard and smashed it into the ground.

Shisui screamed at him, "Itachi, on your right!"

Itachi clenched the Susanoo it a fist and brought it to his right as fast as he could. It was clear it whatever he struck went flying, "Thanks Shisui."

Shisui relayed to him what happened, "The first thing you caught about you was the actual me and the thing you hit to your right was a water clone using the Susanoo. Itachi, this isn't going to work."

Itachi sensed something coming from underneath him and used his Susanoo arms to propel him as far away as he could, "I know, I've been on the defensive the whole time."

Shisui's Susanoo had been using it's drill to tunnel through the ground and under Itachi. If he hadn't jumped back when he did he very well might have lost the fight right there, "You need to use something that can take me out in one hit. Do you have something that can do that?"

Itachi could only think of one thing, "Yes, but it's really risky. It would come at a pretty hefty price."

Shisui didn't know if there was any other options, "Look, if you don't use that I could end turning you against your own friends and family."

Itachi couldn't even imagine doing something like that, "Alright, here's hoping this works. When the real you gets close make sure to tell me."

Shisui had no idea what he was planning to do but he didn't like that Itachi had to be close to him to if he was gonna pull it off. If he was close that might give Shisui a chance to put him in genjutsu. However, he trusted Itachi and so he would do as his friend had asked.

They bounced back and forth with their Susanoo's and finally Shisui started to get close, "Arlight Itachi, I'm gonna be on your left in a few seconds. You'd better make this count!"

Itachi reached over and barely managed to get his hand on his friends head. Shisui smacked his hand away and flipped backwards. He sighed...Itachi's attack hadn't worked. They started to go at each other with Susanoo's again and again...and again…

Shisui soon found himself inside an infinite loop, a never ending genjutsu. He'd heard of this genjutsu once before, the Izunami. It was designed to replay the same sequence over and over again in a person's head forever. Sadly, it did come at a very heavy price just as Itachi had said.

Itachi looked at his old friend who was now standing completely still with the eye that he still had. His left eye would never again open now that he'd used the jutsu, but at least he still had the right one and Shisui was no longer a threat.

He walked up to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know you can't hear me, but I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I really don't know where I'd be today or where my family would be for that matter. Goodbye Shisui, when this is all over I hope you get to rest well. You've earned it."

* * *

Sasuke had always heard the truth hurts, but now he was actually living it. Otuka had been spending the entire time they were fighting taunting him and calling him a false Uchiha. Now that was something Sasuke wasn't about to stand for.

He'd tried using his Susanoo arrows a couple of times but any damage he did was almost immediately undone as Otuka's body just repaired itself because of the reanimation jutsu. It was like his body was made of paper and the paper just kept coming back to him.

Sasuke realized that since he didn't have a sealing scroll with him he would have to pin Otuka down to win this fight. It would take some doing, but Sasuke did have a plan that he knew could work.

That was if he could get past Otuka's constant stream of insults, "So who's son were you anyways? I bet they weren't to happy with your progress were they?"

Sasuke ground his teeth and started to get his plan ready, "My father was the clan head, Fugaku."

Otuka laughed as he made some hand seals of his own, "The clan head got your sorry ass for a son? Oh now that's just hilarious! Well let's see if the great clan head's son can dodge this. Stone Shuriken!"

Sasuke cursed as he was forced to dodge a group of shuriken that had risen from the earth. He landed right in front of Otuka, giving him a hard glare. Otuka found his anger very amusing, "Did you even know you father's real goal? He dreamed of the Uchiha taking over Leaf and gaining their rightful place at the top of ninja world. That's the Uchiha way, the weak rising above the strong! Honestly, if you're all that's left of the Uchiha clan I'm glad it's gonna die. You'd never be able to take the honor back for the Uchiha clan."

That was the last straw for Sasuke, "Fuck you! If you really think the only that makes the an Uchiha an Uchiha is power than you don't deserve to be a part of this clan! Maybe our clan was like that in the past, maybe even some members of my family were like that, but I don't care! The past is the past and we're going to be rebuild the Uchiha clan better than ever. If you don't like that, then bring it on!"

Otuka ran at Sasuke, "My pleasure."

He right at Sasuke and brought his fist up to hit him. Right before he was about to hit him though, he stepped on something, a paper bomb to be exact. When he looked up was surrounded by them and Sasuke was no where to be seen. They blew up in massive cloud of smoke and left Otuka in a large crater.

Sasuke walked over and stood above him the crater with his Susanoo active, "A real Uchiha would know never to look another one right in the eye. Thanks for answering my questions asshole."

Otuka tried to argue but it was too late. Sasuke had already used his Susanoo to fill in the hole and bury Otuka. He wouldn't be fighting in this war anytime soon. That's when Itachi came on the scene, "Sasuke, are you alright? Who were you fighting?"

Sasuke looked at his brother, "It was Uncle Obito's dad. He...informed me of some things about the Uchiha clan."

Itachi got nervous, "Sasuke, you have to keep in mind that,"

Sasuke stopped him, "I don't care about what the Uchiha's did, only what we're going to do now. What about you, how did your fight go...and why is one of your eye closed?"

Itachi sighed, "I was forced to use a forbidden jutsu to immobilize Shisui. It cost me one of my eyes but I'll be able to work with just one."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, "But you don't have one of your eyes! I mean,"

This time it was Itachi who stopped Sasuke, "We can worry about my eye later. Right now we've got to go and stop Zetsu from keeping his army going. Let's move."

Sasuke knew he was right so he didn't argue. The two Uchiha's had won their fights and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

The end of round two! Tomorrow, I shall start round three. Thanks for reading and please review.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133, time to set up the third round of the war fights. Another big thanks to JohnyGhostFace, Shadow Thundergod, and SPeCTeR-ll7, who've reviewed 43 chapters in a row, that just blows me away! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 40 times in a row and he's earned another thank you. Thanatos125 just got 35 reviews in a row so he's awesome. Davidira34 just got 26 reviews in a row and that earns him a big thanks. Princessbinas has 10 reviews in row so that of course earns a thank you. SilentSambo88 reviewed 8 times in a row so he's really great. CaauweKilla has 8 reviews so he's really cool. Thanks to Bardock The Avenger for reviewing 4 chapters in row which is very impressive! Last but not least, thank you to Guest, El-Chuape-1998, and Skelo for reviewing on chapter 132 as well. Now the three fights I'm gonna be setting up here are some of the fights I've been the most excited to actually write so I can't to start writing the next chapter! Of course first I've gotta write this chapter so I can actually start the fighting, but that shouldn't be too hard. After all, setting up is one of the things I'm actually pretty good at. Guess I've talk your guys ears off long enough. Let's get to the thing you all actually came here to see.

* * *

The front lines of the war may have been where most of the action was at, but that doesn't mean things weren't crazy towards the back of the battle as well. That was where most of the healers were and they were very busy at the moment. They'd set up a bunch of small tents and had the most talented healers taking care of people inside. There were so many reanimated ninjas and Zetsu clones that were definitely taking their toll on army. Tsunade had just finished up healing Tsume while Mito patched Kuromaru since she knew a decent amount about healing animals. Rin had taken care of Hiashi injuries for him as well. Shizune was there too, healing a few other people.

Since it was incredibly important the healers stayed safe, they had Konan in front of them with a sealing squad taking out any threats that might come their way. She hadn't faced anyone who was all that powerful yet but she was still on her toes making sure that nothing could get the jump on her.

It was a good thing too, because she quickly saw another round of ninjas coming at her. She yelled at the sealing squad, "Get ready people! We can't risk them breaking through at taking out any of our medic ninjas!"

All of them got into a defensive position and waited for the oncoming threat. Konan began to notice water rising from the ground and the other ninjas did as well. All of them jumped out of the way as pillars of water began to shoot up where they'd been standing.

Konan couldn't help but think, "Huh, that last time I saw that jutsu it was being used by,"

An all too familiar voice said behind her, "Konan-chan, is that you? What in the hell happened to your eye?"

Konan shot around and saw a man who she hadn't seen in years without metal in every part of his body, "Yahiko-kun! But how? There shouldn't have been anything for them to use to reanimate you."

Yahiko tried to explain, "I guess that wasn't the case. All you really need is a sample of someone's DNA to reanimate them and they must have been able to find that."

Konan scowled, "Well isn't that just lovely. I'm sorry Yahiko-kun, but I'm going to have to take you out. I can't let you get anywhere near our healers. There's no way you stand a chance against me with how powerful I've become."

Yahiko looked very worried, "Konan-chan, I'm not here to beat you. I'm supposed to keep you occupied so that the people they really want getting back there can do some damage."

Konan saw from the corner of her eye someone running past her and saw someone try to run past her. She raised up her hand and launched dozens of paper shuriken at them. However, before they could reach their target, three pillars of water rose up and deflected them like they were nothing.

Konan turned back to her old friend, "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to take you out before I can go and chase after them, aren't I?"

Yahiko pulled his sword off of his back, "Yes you are. Weather or not I want to, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from trying to keep you right where you're standing."

Konan got back into her fighting position, "If that's the case then you'd better get ready Yahiko-kun. You're about to see just how powerful I've really become.

* * *

When the men got past Konan it had been Mito who was the first to notice. Probably because when she ran out of the tent when she heard an explosion there was literally a man who'd came flying at her and missed her head by mere inches. Of course she went to see what in the hell had caused that, less out of curiosity and more out of not wanting to die.

It took a couple of seconds but she soon saw a man she didn't recognize with red hair. She couldn't see his face yet but she knew that he was a powerful ninja since it didn't even seem like the people who attacked him were touching him. They would get close, there'd be some kind of bubble thing that surrounded the red haired guy, and his opponents would fly back.

Finally he turned around and Mito got a good look at his face. She looked at his eyes and that's when it hit her who she was fighting. It wasn't like a lot of people had the Rinnegan after all, "You're Nagato!"

Nagato's head shot in the direction of the person who said that, "Yes, and you are?"

Mito tired to keep herself from getting too angry, "I'm Mito, your old sensei daughter."

Nagato suddenly felt very guilty, "I see...I don't suppose you're particularly happy with me?"

Mito ground her teeth, "Not really, no."

Nagato told her, "I wish I could find some way to show you how truly sorry I am, but I'm afraid the only thing I can do right now is fight you. It's not like I have much of a choice. Are you strong enough to defeat me?"

Mito cracked her knuckles, "I think I'm more than tough enough to handle you."

Nagato nodded, "Good. Perhaps this can be your way to take your revenge on me."

Those words had Mito stopping in her tracks. She sighed deeply, "No, that's not what this is about. I'm still angry with you, I can't deny that, but this isn't about revenge. What I'm doing this for is so that I can make sure no one I care about gets hurt. I'm not gonna let petty revenge consume me."

At that Nagato smiled, "You're a lot like your father in that way. You don't let the bad things that happen to you take over your like. That was one lesson I should have learned from him. I couldn't handle what the world threw at me and rather than doing what Yahiko asked of me and trying to bring true peace to the world I let myself fall into the darkness."

Mito tried not to sound mad when she said, "Yeah, you pretty much missed the entire point of what he was trying to teach you."

Nagato felt himself getting ready for another attack, "I looks like we're about to start with our little battle. You're certain you can beat me?"

Mito got into her Gouken stance, "I'm a sage, a master medic ninja, and an expert in Gouken. I think I've got more than a good chance of kicking your ass."

Nagato just had to say, "Well then bring it on!"

* * *

The Leaf's other top med-nins, Tsunade, Shizune, and Rin, were swamped with injured ninjas. Most of them were quick fixes, a small break in a leg or a flesh wound, but there were a couple cases that weren't quite as easy to handle. They'd just gotten a man in who was bleeding pretty heavily and he had a line of people who needed to be healed behind him. If someone didn't tend to these guys there was no way they were gonna make it.

Tsunade yelled to Rin, "How many more do we have to handle after this one?"

Rin answered, "I think we've got at least three in critical condition and about a dozen others who need to be healed."

Tsunade swore, "Fuck! How in the hell are we supposed to manage all this? Where the hell is Mito?"

Shizune called back, "I'm not sure? I think that she went to go and figure out what that noise was but she never came back. There must be too many people for Konan to handle on her own out there."

Rin was afraid of this, "I knew it. Madara wants to take out our medics so that we can't heal up our injured. He's probably sending in some heavy hitters against us."

Tsunade didn't like this one bit, "We don't have time for this. We've got to keep these guys up and running."

Some came running into the tent, "This is bad! You're not gonna believe who we're fighting out there!"

Shizune hated to ask, "Oh for the love of god, who is it?"

He screamed out, It's master Jiraiya! They revived master Jiraiya!"

That caught Tsunade's attention, "They brought that sweet old pervert back? How dare they! If there's anyone on this earth who deserved to rest in peace, it was him!"

Shizune tried to calm her down, "Lady Tsunade,"

Tsunade was already going out of the tent, "Don't follow me! You guys are needed here. I know Jiraiya-kun like that back of my hand so I need to be the one to stop him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as walked out of the tent Tsunade could see that Jiraiya hadn't lost any of his strength during reanimation. Every single person who even attempt to attack him ended up regretting it to the extreme. Some got luck and just got smacked or kicked away, others ended up with a Rasengan placed nicely in their gut, and the really unlucky ones ended up getting their entire bodies covered with his hair senbon.

Tsunade could already see she was going to have to be the one to handle this. She jumped so that she was right in front of her husband, "Everybody back off and leave this to me! None of you stand so much as a chance against him!"

Jiraiya hadn't been expecting to see his wife as his opponent but he was glad it was her, "Thank god it's you hime. There's almost nobody else I actually think could handle me."

Tsunade had something she wanted to ask him, "Jiraiya-kun, there's something I've got to ask you before we start but I need you to know before I ask it that I love you and that I always will."

Jiraiya was already making hand seals, "I can't decided when we start fighting but of course I'll answer any question you've got."

Tsunade watched as he summoned a toad and stood on top of it. In response she summoned a slug of her own, "When you went to the afterlife...did you see Dan there?"

Jiraiya understood why she was nervous now. He wasn't angry at her for asking, he knew she would always love Dan and it would be wrong of him to ask her not to. However, she knew that she'd always love him as well, "Yeah he was."

Tsunade asked timidly, "Was angry at me, you know, for marrying you?"

Jiraiya smiled at her, "No, he was angry at you when you left the Leaf and ran from your past. He actually thanked me for making you happy again. It took some doing, but we worked something out for when we all get to the afterlife."

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Jiraiya's toad started to charge at her, "Hope you're ready hime, because I can't hold back."

Tsunade smirked at her husband, "As if you old toad! Time to show you what these slugs can do!"

* * *

The fighting shall begin tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134, time for everyone to throw down! I've gotta thank JohnyGhostFace, Shadow Thundergod, and SPeCTeR-ll7, who've reviewed 44 chapters in a row, wow these guys just keep impressing me! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 41 times in a row and so he's really awesome. Thanatos125 just got 36 reviews in a row which I've gotta thank him for. Davidira34 just got 27 reviews in a row and which is amazing. Princessbinas has 11 reviews in row so that's majorly great. Thanks a ton to CaauweKilla for reviewing 10 time in row. SilentSambo88 reviewed 9 times in a row so he's very cool. Thanks to Bardock The Avenger for reviewing 5 chapters in row which get's him a huge thanks! Also thanks to El-Chuape-1998 for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least, thank you to InflatedChimp, Nelson, and Cyb0rg67 for reviewing on chapter 133 as well. It's taken some thinking but I think I've really been able to make some really great fights. The only one I was nervous might be a blowout was Konan vs Yahiko, but I'm relatively certain I've made it an intresting to fight to read. The Tsunade vs Jiraiya fight pretty much wrote itself, I mean there was just so much to work with on that one. Now Mito vs Nagato fight was a little bit challenging just because I had to make sure it wasn't just a slightly different version of the Konan vs Yahiko fight. Enough talking about what I did, lets go and actually see it.

* * *

Konan had never really seen herself as an extremely powerful ninja. That's not to say she didn't think she was strong, no she'd always thought that much about herself. She'd just never viewed herself as a anything on the level with her old Sensei or any of his students. However, as she fought against her old friend, that's exactly how strong she seemed to be.

Yahiko wasn't a slouch either, he'd been the Akatsuki's first leader after all. He was an expert with water jutsu and one of finest swordsmen the Hidden Rain had ever seen. But he still couldn't seem to get the upper hand in even the slightest way.

He was currently trying to use one of his favorite water based jutsus, Water Whip Blades, to cut Konan into tiny pieces. Konan had three of the whips coming at her from all directions. Luckily, all she had to do was raise up her hands, "Almighty Push!"

Once whips were gone Konan put her hand to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared along with some kind of giant crustacean. Yahiko blinked a couple of times, "What in the hell is that thing?"

Konan looked at the creature she was standing on top of, "I'm not actually sure, but I think it's a crayfish."

Yahiko took out his blade and charged at the monstrous creature, "So what happened to Nagato? Is he okay? I mean you seem to have one of his Rinnegan."

Konan's summon took it's claws and tried to slash at Yahiko, but he raised up his sword and caught the blow. All of this while Konan was trying to figure out how to break it to him, "He's dead now, possibly reanimated like you for all I know. The day he watched you die though, he absolutely lost it. For a long time he did things that were absolutely horrible."

Yahiko's blade began to glow and Konan jumped off of the crayfish as quickly as she could. She knew exactly what that meant. The blade released an equal amount of force that the crayfish had when it tried to slash Yahiko and sent the crayfish flying and landing on it's back. He jumped on top of it and shoved the blade into it's chest, dispelling the massive crustacean.

It was one of the things that had made Yahiko such a feared swordsmen. He had a technique that allowed his blade to absorb the force of any attack and realse it back on to his opponent.

Yahiko finished up his attack and asked Konan, "He was really that bad? What all did he end up doing?"

Konan grew out her angel wings and sent a group of paper bombs at Yahiko, "He killed sensei and helped a madman in his goal to try and throw the world into an endless dream. Luckily, sensei had another student that was able to put a stop to him."

Yahiko made a group of water pillar around him and the bomb exploded when the hit them, leaving Yahiko unscratched, "Well you'd better now let me help this psycho. I'm not about to be someone's puppet!"

Konan looked at her old friend and prepared her next attack, "Nagato was forced to take you out once. This time, I'll be the one to bare the burden."

* * *

The other Rinnegan battle was raging on strong as well, although this one was a little less one sided. After all, this was a battle between two ninjas who were easy S-ranked. If the medics hadn't been so busy they probably would've been out there watching. Mito already knew that she couldn't use ninjutsu against him, which was actually pretty good for here. She had more than enough taijutsu to work with and she was willing to bet that she her sage mode would give her some things to work with too.

Of course that didn't mean she had an easy fight ahead of her. Nope, Nagato was already showing her that much. He grew out an extra arm with her mechanical powers and it began to form into some kind of canon looking thing.

Whatever it was, Nagato clearly didn't want it active, "I'd get the hell back if I were you!"

Mito saw the canon began to glow, "What is that thing?"

Nagato's canon arm pointed at Mito and began to glow ever brighter, "It's my Asura Cannon, it fires a blast of chakra strong to devastate an entire area! Seriously, you need to get the hell out of the way before this thing fires or there won't be anything left of you."

Mito watched as the cannon fired and a blinding flash of blue light came right for her. She channeled chakra into her legs and was gone in an instant. Of course Nagato couldn't see it since the light was bright for him to see anything else. The next thing he knew Mito was right in front of him and giving him a hard kick to the stomach.

He skid across the battlefield and took a few second to get his bearings again, "You're lucky that I wasn't able to see you until it was too late. If you'd been even one second slower I would've used the Almighty Push and you would've been one who got launched in the air. That speed may be just what you need if you want to stand a chance against me. It might allow to avoid me getting you in for a good attack."

She raised her hand up above her head, "Then I guess I'll have to use something that won't force me to get too close to you," Mito said and slammed her fist into the ground.

Nagato looked down as a fisser began form where Mito had punched. It was technique she'd learned from her mother and she'd found it pretty useful sometimes. However, she'd added a little something special to it as well. Mito summoned a slug who started to fill the fissure with acid. It essentially made a giant pool of acid right under Nagato's feet.

He tried to jump out of the way put pool still managed to burn off one of his feet. She took the opportunity to try and land another attack on Nagato. Mito activated her first gate and ran at Nagato at lighting speed. She'd been hoping that her gate would be fast enough to attack her opponent before he could use his defense. However, her hopes were quickly dashed as Nagato raised up his hand right before she reached him, "Almighty Push!"

Mito was stopped mid way through her Dynamic Entry and was sent skidding just like Nagato had been. She stood up and activated her second gate, "You really are as tough as they say you are, aren't you?"

Nagato shakes his head, "No, I'm far stronger than they say I am."

* * *

People had always thought that that if any of the two Sannin were going to fight one on one, it was going to be Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Between the two of them always being at one anothers throats back when they were teammates and Orochimaru becoming traitor, it seemed like it was inevitable. The two did sort of fight back during the incident at the Chunin Exams, but it wasn't really those two that were fighting each other.

No one however, had expect Jiraiya and Tsunade to be fighting one another. Granted, Tsunade had smacked him a couple of times for trying to peep on her before they were married, but them actually fighting was a totally foreign concept to everyone.

Tsunade was currently riding on Katsuyu while Jiraiya was a top Gameken. Of course the toad was rather confused at first but it didn't take long for Jiraiya to explain. As much as he'd like for Gamaken not to fight alongside him, it wasn't really the toad's choice. Once a toad was summoned, it was his duty to protect whoever summoned him, no matter what he said.

Gamaken swung his sasumata around and pinned Katsuyu to a nearby cliff. The slug wasn't going to be taking down that easily though. She shrank herself down and slid out of his grip. He flipped the sasumata around the so that the pointed end was right above Katsuyu and prepared to stab her, "I apologize ms. slug, but this ungraceful toad doesn't have much of a choice. I hope this doesn't hurt to much."

Tsunade jumped up next to the huge weapon, "Oh no you don't!"

She focused as much chakra as she cloud into her leg and kicked it out of his hands, which was amazing considering that size of the it. Jiraiya whistled, "Damn Hime, you're just as strong as ever!"

Tsunade landed as Katsuyu grew back up and tried to spit acid at Gamaken, who merely raised his shield up and blocked the hit, "You didn't think I was gonna slack off while you were gone now did you?"

Jiraiya jumped down and started to head for Katsuyu. She tried to shoot some acid at him but Jiraiya dodge it like it was nothing while charging a Rasengan in his hand. Not many people knew it, but Jiraiya was one fast son of a bitch. He shoved the Rasengan into the slug's side and sent her crashing into a wall. The slug poofed away while Jiraiya called up to his wife, "I'm sorry about Katsuyu, but you can't be afraid to hurt Gamaken either! There's no way he wants to hurt you."

Gamaken nodded, "Indeed, you must not hold back against me my lady."

Tsunade jumped at Gamaken and kicked the shield out of his hands just like she'd done with the sasumata which was about to land. She jumped up and caught it in her hands, "Alright Gamaken, just remember you asked for this."

She swung the sasumata hard and hit Gamaken clean across the battlefield. Needless to say, he dispelled when he landed. Jiraiya was glad she wasn't trying to play nice here, "That's what I'm talking about Hime! Nice shot!"

Tsunade was starting to feel a little more confident, "If you like that, then why don't I really hit with something hard!"

She turned to her husband and leapt in the air once more. Jiraiya knew what was coming but didn't think it was a good idea, "Wait, I don't know if you should be,"

Tsunade was already descending, "Heavenly Kick of Pain!"

Jiraiya frowned as his hair began to grow and his body became surrounded by the sharpen quills of his hair. Tsunade didn't have time to stop before she rushed right into the ball of death. She got out as soon as she could but she was still in a hell of a lot of pain and was covered in the hair senbon.

Jiraiya felt awful, "I tried to warn you."

Tsunade pulled the hair out as quickly as she could and started to heal herself, "It was a dumb move on my part, but I won't fall for it again."

Jiraiya's hair turned back to normal length, "Good to hear, because it looks like I'm about to kick it up a notch."

Tsunade got a determined look on her face, "Then so will I."

* * *

And that'll do it for today. Part two will be tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please reivew.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135, the end up round three of the fights. Once again thank you to JohnyGhostFace and SPeCTeR-ll7, who've reviewed 45 chapters in a row, talk about amazing! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 42 times in a row and so he's gotta get another thank you. Thanatos125 just got 37 reviews in a row which is very impressive. Davidira34 just got 28 reviews in a row so that's worthy of a thanks you. Princessbinas has 12 reviews in row so which is very cool. Thanks a milllion to CaauweKilla for reviewing 11 time in row. SilentSambo88 reviewed 10 times in a row and that's great. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 6 chapters in row which is damn nice! Thank to Cyb0rg67 for getting two reviews in a row. Thank you so much to all of them for reviewing on chapter 134. I've realized that I'm only about half through the fight before I start the final battle with Madara. Although some of the fights won't take as long as the ones I've written so far. I'm gonna try and contain what's left of the fights to about 10 chapters. Weather or not I'll be successful with that, well that remains to be seen. Let's face it, I'm not great with keeping a timeline. Guess that's enough talking for now, because you all wanna see that fight. Let the end of the battles begin!

* * *

Yahiko really couldn't help but be impressed by level Konan was at now. He hadn't managed to land so much as one attack on her, the only thing he'd actually managed to do was take out her summons. She on the other hand, had blown him up, cut him, and tried to break any bone that he would've had in his body if he wasn't reanimated.

Konan couldn't let up though, because she knew Yahiko wasn't to be underestimated. He hadn't even used his most powerful attack yet. She grew out her paper wings and flew at Yahiko, creating two mechanical arms as well.

Before long she was right in front of him with her arms closing in for an attack. Yahiko caught the attack with his sword, "What are you doing? This gives my me the chance to realse this energy back on to you."

Konan smirked, "Actually, you won't be doing much of anything with this old thing."

In a flash her mechanical arms twisted and snapped the sword in half. Of course the mechanical arms had more than enough strength to take a out a simple blade. She grabbed him with all four of his arms and hurled him into the air as high as she could. Then turned both her arms in the Asura Cannon's and pointed them right for him. The glow began form around them as they fired the massive blasts of chakra up into the air.

However, when Konan was able to see Yahiko again there wasn't a single mark on him. He was surrounded by tentacles of water that were glowing. Konan scowled when she realized what he'd done, "Dammit, I was hoping to beat him before he used that attack."

Yahiko feel to the ground, landing safely with the help of the water tentacles. He was using a technique that had made him strong enough to lead the first Akatsuki, his Flowing Water Chakra Defense. It surrounded his body with water which had chakra channeled into it like his blade did that allowed him to flow chakra through his water and away from his body. However, unlike his blade, it couldn't return the energy of the attacks and could only stop chakra, nothing else.

That meant Konan did still have one thing that she knew would work. She pointed her metal arms back at Yahiko and began to change their form a little bit. She fired to explosives from her arm which Yahiko merely smacked away with his tentacles, "Come on Konan-chan, you didn't think that was actually gonna work did you?"

Yahiko was surround by smoke now so he couldn't really see anything. He could her Konan responding though, "I just wanted to make sure you couldn't see before I did this."

The ground under Yahiko's feet began to shake and a fissure like the one Mito had used grew under his feet. He feel inside, but not before the smoke cleared enough to she Konan had created some kind of jack harmer like device to create the hole he was now falling inside. There were thousands, maybe millions, of paper bombs around him inside the fissure.

An explosion was heard the rocked the entire battlefield as the fissure caved in on itself. Konan looked at the rubble and sighed, "You were good Yahiko, but not good enough. Come on people, we've gotta go and check on the healers and make sure they're not hurt!"

* * *

Konan may have won her fight, but Nagato wasn't having nearly as much luck. Mito was running him into the ground with just about everything she had. She 'd activate her 5th gate moments ago and Nagato was having a hard time even keeping up with her, see was so fast that couldn't even land an attack. He'd thought about pulling her in with his Almighty Pull, but Mito's raw strength didn't make that a great idea. One top of that, she had summoned multiple slugs and had them firing acid at him from ever angle. As if that wasn't enough, what damage Nagato had managed to do Mito just healed without some much as a hand seal.

He was trying to avoid Mito's lightning quick attacks, keep away from her slugs deadly spray, and had to try and do enough damage to her so that she couldn't undo it. At least with Naruto he'd had all six of his paths to handle them. That made strategizing so much easier since you could attack from multiple angles at the same time. His only saving grace had been his Almighty Push, which had saved his ass multiple times. With that he could usually stop most of Mito's attack and try launch some kind of counter attack.

Speaking of counter attack, Nagato was currently getting one ready, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Mito looked up to see some kind of giant bird with a huge beak flying out of the smoke. Luckily, she knew she could take care of it pretty easily. The bird flew above her and tried to crush it with it's beak. She jumped out of the way, "Nice try bird brain! Let's see how you feel about this!"

She channeled chakra into her fist and gave it a super strenght charged punch right in it's eye. The bird screeched as it was launched into a pool of acid. Nagato rolled his eyes at the pun Mito made, "That was one of the worst jokes I've ever heard in my life."

Mito frowned, "And that was easiest time I've ever had beating a summon."

Nagato was about to responded when he felt his body move and getting ready for another attack. His best attack to be precise, "Mito, whatever power you've got left you're going to want to use it! I'm about to use an attack that I've only ever seen one person beat!"

Mito's confident demeanor went away and she started to get serious. She activated her sage mode, her skin turning white and blue like usual, "Alright Mr. Badass, do your worst!"

Nagato raised up his hands and a black ball began to rise into the sky, "Planetary Devastation!"

Mito got very nervous very fast. Naruto had told her about this attack and if it hadn't been for his tailed beast bomb he might not have made it out of there alive. She felt the ground rising from her feet and start to rise towards the ball. Luckily, like Naruto, she thought she might have something that just might do the trick.

She put her hands together, "Sage Art: Slug Resizing Technique!"

Mito started to grow in size a little bit but the devastation was too fast. It slammed her into the center of the ball as the rest of the ground began to surround it. Nagato looked horrified, "Come on Mito...I can't kill you too!"

Nagato's fear was soon ended as cracks began to form on the ball and a giant hand burst out. It looked like when in sage mode Mito could increase her size just like the slugs did. She burst out of the ball and must have been at least as big as a tailed beast if not bigger.

Mito launched herself right at Nagato and landed right on top of him, or at least her foot did. Apparently she was still incredibly fast when a giant. She pulled her foot off of him just enough so that she could stomp right back on him if she needed to. Nagato was completely embolized, several cracks all around his body and he was crushed deeply into the ground.

Nagato smiled at her from his spot on the ground, "You just might be even stronger than your father was. I think he'd be proud of you."

Mito had to keep herself from smiling too, "I'd love to stay here a chat, but I need to finish you off now."

Nagato nodded, "Do what you have to do."

She made some hand seals and spit acid on in the whole her foot had made, making a pool of acid and disintegrating him completely. With that she deactivated sage mode, shrank back down, and nearly passed out. Mito needed to get back to the tents and rest, because this fight had more or less wiped her out. But first she turned to the sealing squad that was behind her, "I don't know if his body is try and rebuild itself but if it does seal him right away before he fully reforms. We don't want this guy back in the fight."

* * *

Last but not least, there was the battle raging between the two Sannin. Tsunade wasn't having an easy time with her husband though. After she'd taken down Gamaken she tried to take down Jiraiya down too. Problem was, he could take one hell of beating and act like it was nothing.

She had her Strength of a Hundred active but even the punches from that didn't seem to be enough to finish him. He just kept standing up, dusting himself off, and getting ready for another attack. Tsunade couldn't let him win though. There was almost no one else besides her who could beat him and anyone else who could was too far away right now. It had to be Tsunade who beat her husband.

She was standing across from him getting her next move ready. Tsunade stomped her foot into the ground causing it to shake and Jiraiya to start loosing his balance. Then leapt next to him and grabbed his shirt, tossing him over her head. Next thing he knew Tsunade had him by the ankle and he was slammed on his back. Jiraiya still wasn't losing even a second. He did a little spin and kicked Tsunade in the face causing her to lose her grip.

Jiraiya winced at the mark he left, "I hate to mess up the beautiful face of yours Hime."

Tsunade couldn't stop herself from smirking, "Even in a situation like this you just have to hit on me, don't you?"

Jiraiya grinned but was making some hand seals as he did, "When it comes to you, I just can't help myself. Toad Oil Bomb!"

Tsunade watched as an orange bubble of oil came right for her and she jumped out of the way. It hit ground behind her and Jiraiya started to make some more hand seals, "Flame Bullet!"

The bullet set the oil a blaze while Jiraiya one last set of handles, "Swamp of the Underworld!"

Tsunade could see what he was doing now. On one side of her there was a flaming wall and on the other side was a swamp that could swallow her whole. She was now completely boxed in, "Dammit Jiraiya-kun, how the hell am I supposed to work around this?"

Jiraiya was trying to think of that very same thing, "You know you can't out strength me, I've got too much raw power for that. Keep in mind, you just need to immobilize me so that you can get that seal on me. Don't try and beat me, just get me to point where I can't run so that you can get that seal on me."

Tsunade realized he was right. She suddenly felt very bad about bitching at him for always trying to teach her about seals. It might only be thanks to those lessons that she could cast this seal.

She suddenly got an idea that she thought just might work. Tsunade jumped into the air and got another Heavenly Kick of Pain ready. Only this time he didn't land on Jiraiya, she landed right in front of him. The kick cause a stone to shoot up from the ground and launch Jiraiya into the swamp.

Jiraiya loved her plan, "Oh, I get it. You're gonna use the swamp to slow me down so that you can get the seal on me."

Tsunade was already next to swamp with her scroll ready. Jiraiya was trying to climb out of the swamp but Tsunade was too quick with the seal. It was already on his stomach with the scroll wrapping around his body. As glad as she was that the fight was over she also wished she could have more time to speak with her husband, "Thanks for the help Jiraiya-kun. I don't think could've won without you."

Jiraiya joked, "You also wouldn't have been fighting if it wasn't for me."

Tsunade coaked back some tears, "I'm gonna miss you Jiraiya-kun. It's hard doing all of this without you."

Jiraiya smiled gently at her as sealing was almost complete, "You're not someone to give up just because something's hard Hime. I know you can do this because you're one of the strongest people I've ever met and you've passed that on to our daughter. It's why I love you as much as I do. I'll see so someday Hime but until I do, Dan and I will be waiting for you."

Tsunade couldn't have been more moved by his words as the sealing was finished and Jiraiya sunk into the swamp below. She wanted to fall down and just start crying but she knew that there were people back at the tents that needed help. Once she found a way to get over the swamp she made her way back to the others so that she could help everyone who needed it.

* * *

That's it for today. Round Four, which will be a little bit shorter, will start tomorrow. See you then.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136, Round Four is now about to be a ton to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 46 chapters in a row, which is cool on a whole nother level. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 43 times in a row and so he's just flat out amazing. Thanatos125 just got 38 reviews in a row which of course get's a thanks. Davidira34 just got 29 reviews in a row so that's worthy of a thanks you. Princessbinas has 13 reviews in row so he's very great. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 12 time in row which is very impressive. SilentSambo88 reviewed 11 times in a row and that earns him a thanks. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 7 chapters in row which is freaking awesome! Last but not least thank you to Chewie Cookies and Yep for reviewing on chapter 135 as well. Now these fights are gonna be set up and started in this chapter and will kind of being carried on in the next chapter, but then some of them won't. It's hard to explain. The reason some of these fights will be shorter is because most of them don't really need to be all that long and I need to get to the epic Madara fight before too much longer. As I said in the last chapter, I'd like to start that fight in at least the next 10 chapters. Guess if that's the case I'd better start the chapter huh? Alright, time for the fourth round of throwdowns!

* * *

Kushina and Naruto were rushing through the battlefield at lighting speeds while trying to come up with some kind of plan of action for the rest of the fight. Well Naruto was mostly listening to Kushina's plan to be honest, "Okay, first thing we need to do is gather the jinchuuriki all up in one place."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Alright, why do we need to do that?"

Kushina did her best to explain, "You've got plenty of strong ninja's around, I can already tell that much. However, sooner or later, they will get separated from the pack. Not by accident either, someone who hunts jinchurikis knows better than to try fight them somewhere they can't focus."

Naruto was impressed by how much his mother seemed to know about this stuff, "Where did you learn all of this?"

Kushina smirked, "The Uzumaki clan has pretty much always been the one to contain the Kyuubi and he's pretty much always been hunted for his power. After a while, we just sort of learned the little tricks people used to try and get to him."

Now that Naruto thought about it that actually made a lot of sense, "Huh...good point. I'll get Fu and Bee on the line."

Naruto went in his head and called both of them, "Hey guys, we need to meet up right away. Get here as soon as you can. I'm gonna send you a beacon to where I'm at."

Once the message was sent Naruto and Kushina just kind of stood and waited. The first one to get there was Bee, "Yo, Naruto! What did you need that was important bro?...Who's the red haired chick?"

Naruto didn't have time to explain it all, "Look it's a long story but this is my reanimated mother and we found a way to break her out."

Bee didn't even seemed phased, "Cool, good to meet ya!"

That's when they heard Fu who was currently using her wings to fly at them, "This better be important. I was just about to,"

Kushina got a terrified look in her eyes before Fu could finish, "On your ankle!"

Fu looked down to see some kind of chain wrapped around her ankle and she could feel it yank her down. In less than a second she crashed into ground and kicked up a cloud of dust. When it cleared the only thing Kushina could say was, "Oh fuck me!"

Naruto was squinting to try and see what had her so nervous and eventually saw a woman with red hair like his mothers and a diamond in her forehead, "Wait a minute, I think I've seen that girl before."

Kushina was almost shaking, "That is Mito Senju-Uzumaki, the woman who held Kurama before I did. To put it simply, she's a damn freight train. I mean I've seen her pull stuff you wouldn't even believe and she was pretty damn old back then."

Bee looked pretty surprised too, "Yo, is that Fukai? Why the hell did you bring him back, fool, ya fool!"

Naruto recognized a couple of the other ones, "Wait a minute, some of those guys used to have tailed beast before they died. Did they revive a bunch of old jinchurikis or something?"

Kushina suddenly realized what was going on, "That's exactly what they did. If what we've got here is all that's left of living jinchurikis, then I'm gonna guess they gave each of these guys a tailed beast and are planning on using them against us."

Fu screamed at them while she tried to cut her chains that were pulling her in, "Okay could you please stop talking and help me?"

All of them realized what was happening and ran to go and help Fu. However, the head path, one revived Tuhia Uchiha, wasn't about to let that happen, "Fukai, you taking that rapping idiot, Mito you can handle your successor, and I've got something special for Naruto so that the other three can focus on Fu."

Naruto hated it when they had something special for him, "Oh shit, what is it?"

Two men jumped down, one with silver hair and one with gold hair, both of them had horns on their heads. One of them was holding some kind of broadsword and the other had a rope around his arm. Kurama was losing his mind in Naruto's head,** "Oh no, oh hell no! Kit, we are kicking these guys ass! These motherfuckers better look like shit when you get done with them!"**

Naruto didn't get what he was so angry about, "Kurama, what's the big deal with these guys?"

Kurama started yelling,** "They ate me! I swallowed them whole, and they ate my flesh to survive! Those guys even took some of my chakra with them!"**

Naruto suddenly understood what the problem was, "In that case I'll be happy to help."

Kurama did have to warn him though,** "Be careful, they have four of the Sage of the Six Path's treasured tools in their possession. That rope draws out the word soul, the swords servers it, and the gourd absorbs your soul…the fan's just really badass."**

Naruto smacked his forehead, "Oh is that all?"

Kurama replied, **"No, but I'll fill you on the rest as the fight goes on."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and charged, "Fine, let's just get this thing started already!"

Kushina and Bee weren't nearly as excited for their fights, but rushed their opponents as well, beginning the epic battles.

* * *

Kushina and Mito were quite possibly the two greatest chakra chain users in the history of the Uzumaki clan and now they were about to go all out. Mito struck first, sending chains up from under the ground and on trying to bind them around Kushina.

She made chakra chains of her own and wrapped them around Mito's before they could get to her. Then she pulled on the chains hard so that she could get Mito near her and made another chain to wrap around her hand like a brass knuckle. Kushina swung her fist hard and aimed right for Mito's face. The older Uzumaki saw the hit coming from a mile away and ducked before it got anywhere near her, sweeping Kushina's legs as she did.

Kushina fell right on her ass and Mito put her foot to her throat, "You're under the Rinnegan's control, so you can't talk like the others can you?"

Mito just stared blankly and pressed harder on Kushina's throat. That was all the answer Kushina need before she went into her next jutsu. She made a few hand seals and flame covered her hands, "Searing Palms!"

Kushina grabbed her ankle and twisted on them, forcing Mito to get off of her. She jumped up and took a deep breath, getting her next attack ready, "Great Flame Vortex!"

Mito saw the tornado coming and began to fill her cheeks with something. Much to Kushina's shock, she spit out a stream of lava right at the vortex, the two attack canceling one another out.

Kushina was absolutely lost. Mito had a lot of different powers, but spitting lava definitely wasn't one of them. She tried to think of any reason Mito might have gotten this ability. Of course she had to think while dodging lava and chains, but she was thinking nonetheless.

It took a moment, but it hit her eventually. She'd heard of Son Goku, the Four Tailed Ape before. Supposedly he gave his jinchuuriki were given a form of lava realse, which must have been passed on to Mito as well. This was gonna make things a lot more complicated.

* * *

Bee was taking on a rather powerful opponent from his past as well. Fukai ended up losing control of Gyuki and killing a lot of people, but before that he a hell of a ninja. Although he'd been using the Eight-tails all his life and now he had something else entirely, which left him at a bit of a disadvantage...Or so Bee thought.

Fukai was currently trying to burn him alive with blue flame Bee hadn't seen since Yugito had been the container of the of the two tails. Of course Bee knew this meant that Fukai now had the two tails and was likely intending on using it to take him out.

Bee wasn't going to let that happen though. Fukai was coming at him claws liked Yugito had used, so Bee smacked him away with one of his tentacles he'd grown out of his back, "That all you got Fukai, cause if so, you aren't strong enough guy! I'm the mightly Killer Bee! There ain't no way you're gonna beat me!"

Fukai jumped up like it was nothing and activated one of his tails. Granted, that was halfway to his full power considering what tailed beast he had, but it was still nothing to joke about. He grew his claws out larger than before and ran at Bee on all fours.

Bee activated the first phase of jinchuriki cloak as well and grew out bull skull on his arm. (Like he does in the anime/manga, I really don't know a better way to describe it) He lunged at Fukai and smashed him in the stomach with the skull before he could claw him.

The new two tails went flying and hit the ground hard, "How do you like them apples fool!"

Fukai stood up and let out a blood curdling roar. He came charging back at Bee as he mumbled, "Motherfucker…"

* * *

That last fight was Naruto's big attempt to help Kurama get back at the Gold and Silver Brothers. They recognized the Kyuubi's chakra instantly, Naruto could tell because they got excited.

The one with gold hair was grinning, "Hey Ginkaku, looks like we're finally gonna get the chance to get the rest of that fox's chakra."

The one with silver hair responded, "You know it Kinkaku. We're gonna rip it right out of this little shit's body."

Naruto hated how much these guys were underestimating him, "You guys clearly don't know who your fucking with. If I were you I'd let me seal you away right now and save everyone the trouble."

Kinkaku scoffed, "Yeah right. Even if we could we wouldn't be doing something that stupid."

Ginkaku added, "You have no idea the kind of power you've got inside you kid. We should be the ones to have it."

Naruto smirked, "Well if you really think that, then I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

He took a kunai out of his pouch and threw it by her Kinkaku's feet, "You missed kid. Looks like you've got a long way to go."

Naruto almost laughed, "I don't have that far to go. But you," Naruto disappeared in a flash and then appeared right in front of Kinkaku with a Rasengan in hand, "You're gonna be going a real long way. Massive Rasengan."

The giant Rasengan launched Kinkaku into the air and Naruto threw a kunai in the air after him. He disappeared in another yellow flash and was teleported right above Kinkaku. Naruto made another Massive Rasengan and hit Kinkaku in the back with it, launching him right back down at incredible speed.

Kinkaku, who was sandwiched in between two Massive Rasengans, crashed right into his brother, smacking the rope into him as well. Naruto landed as the two of them stood up with angry looks on their faces. Ginkaku was frious, "Oh you are so dead."

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "We'll see about that."

* * *

That'll do it for today. More fighting will of course be tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137, more and more fighting people! Thanks a million to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace (I'll let you slide because you did review on the chapter before this one and you've reviewed so many times) who reviewed 46 chapters in a row, That's freaking impressive. Beisenman1892 has reviewed 44 times in a row and he's which is really cool. Thanatos125 just got 39 reviews in a row which is great. Princessbinas has 14 reviews in row so she's super sweet. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 13 time in row which is incredibly awesome. SilentSambo88 reviewed 12 times in a row and that's impressive for sure. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 8 chapters in row which is very worthy of a thank you. Thanks to all of them for reviewing on chapter 136. Now like I said before, I'm gonna be kind of only doing the fights in this chapter, however not all of the fights will be won, some of them will just be interrupted. Well actually the only that will get interrupted is the Kushina vs Mito fight and there's a very specific reason for it. This chapter will also kind of be a segway into another fight. I won't be explaining why of course, since you've got to read the chapter to find that out. Oh, and and the rest of the Naruto vs the Gold and Silver brothers fight will be tomorrow. Okay, I'm gonna guess your eyes are twitching because I'm talking for such a long time and am being confusing, so I guess I'll get this chapter started.

* * *

Kushina may have been one of the Leaf's smartest shinobi, but when it came down to fighting she usually could just overpower anyone very easily. With Mito however, that wasn't even remotely the case. She just might have had more raw power than Kushina did. This forced Kushina to think out just about every move she made and make every little strike count.

At the moment she was having a hard time getting any strike in thank to Mito's new found powers. Kushina was primarily a fire elemental, although she did know a few decent water jutsu's as well. Her fire jutsus were almost useless at the moment since Mito could literally coat her body in lava making fie redundant and her water jutsus had proved to be not even close to strong enough to actually do something to her. That left Kushina with her chakra chains, which were barely even good enough to keep up with Mito's.

As she tried to avoid the various attacks from the Rinnegan ruled woman, Kushina thought hard about how in hell she supposed to beat this chick. Tried to hold down a tailed beast with chains was one thing, they were too slow to avoid it and were big enough that they were easy to catch.

That's when Kushina got an idea, "Wait a minute, that's it! I just need to get her so that she can't use her chakra chains and she can't avoid mine."

Mito didn't give her much time to put her plan into action. She was already jumping at Kushina with her hands coated in lava. The younger Uzumaki cursed as she narrowly avoid Mito's attack, getting her face slightly burned. At least this brought her right next to Kushina, which exactly what she needed.

Kushina made the quickest hand seals she'd ever made in her life and put her hand to Mito's stomach. A small seal appeared on her and Kushina jumped the hell back. Where Mito was standing began to explode with chakra. The seal Kushina had placed on her was designed to cut off a jinchuuriki from all their chakra that doesn't come from their tailed beast. It was meant to force them into turning completely into their tailed beast, although it wasn't used very often. There wasn't usually a reason to want a tailed beast to come out.

Before long Mito turned completely into Son Goku, a massive four tailed ape. Kushina finally felt like she had a plan that could work now, "Can't use your chakra chains in this form,and it wouldn't be the first time I've taken down a tailed beast with mine. Let's do this!"

Kushina ran at Son Goku who raised up his massive hand and tried to crush her. When the ape missed he tried spitting a massive river of lava at her, but Kushina wasn't gonna let that happen. She rapped chains around his neck and yanked hard, forcing him down on his stomach. Once she had him on the ground, Kushina released as many chakra chains as she could bound him as best she could. The ape struggled hard and Kushina had fight to keep him tied up. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it would have to do until Kushina could think of something better.

While he was struggling Kushina noticed some kind metal pole sticking out of it's neck, "What the hell? I know I didn't put that there. Let's see what this thing is."

She wrapped one of the chains around the pole and prepared to pull it out, but a particular Uchiha noticed what she was about to do. Kushina felt some kind of vibrations coming from ground and saw the some kind of massive statue rise up. Before she even knew what was happening some kind of massive kicked up and sucked Son Goku into the statues mouth.

Tuhia glared at Kushina, "You are going to be a problem."

Kushina shrugged, "Yeah, it's kind of my specialty."

Tuhia jumped off from the statue, "If I thought you were worth my time I might try and take care of you myself."

Kushina scowled, "You could try bitch, but you'd be the one who's not worth my time "

Tuhia's eye began to twitch, "Oh, I'd do more than try! You're lucky Fu is my main goal right now.."

Kushina watched as she jumped away and mumbled to herself, "That is one fucked up woman."

* * *

Bee was currently busy with a tailed beast of his own, one who he'd only fought before in spars. Granted, they weren't supposed to have been sparring, on A's orders, but they really didn't care. Now Bee was thanking his lucky stars they'd done those spars, because it was making this fight a lot easier on him.

Both of them were in full on tailed beast mode now and they were doing a hell of a lot of collateral damage to the area around them. It was a badass fight to be sure, one many ninjas were going to be sad they missed.

Bee was using everything in his arsenal to take the over sized kitten down. He decided make sure the huge cat couldn't see anything, so he took in some chakra and aimed his head at the two tails, **"Blinding Ink Mist!"**

The eight tails released a black mist right in front of Matatabi (Name of the two tails if you don't know) blinding the creature. It tried to look around and see but soon found a tentacle coiled around her (Remember, while Fukai is a guy Matatabi is a girl) leg. It pulled hard and forced Matatabi to bury her face into the ground. Gyuki's fist come out of the mist smashed into her cheek.

Matatabi gave low and bit down hard on her opponent's arm. Bee yanked it back as he yelped in pain, **"Ouch, now that was just cruel, seriously kitty cat, not cool!"**

Matatabi just continued to growl and jumped back. She began to gather up some kind of black chakra at the base of her mouth. Bee didn't have to wonder about what that was, **"A Tailed Beast Bomb yo? Is that really necessary? I know you always hated my rapping, but your temper don't need to be flaring."**

Matatabi didn't respond, just kept gathering chakra. Bee scoffed, **"Well fine then! I'll just show you how it's done, fool, ya fool!"**

He began to gather up chakra for tailed beast bomb of his own, only at a faster rate than Matatabi did as he had more experience. The attack launched at the same time and caused a massive explosion.

Bee knew the Matatabi probably wasn't able to see at the moment and so he rushed at her as fast as he could. He got his arm up under her neck and went into his signature move, the Lariat. Matatabi was throw on her back and Bee held her down with his tentacles and got on right beside her. He brought his fists up and began to pound her relentlessly. The poor cat wasn't able to get herself loose from Bee's iron grip, so all she could was lay there and take the hits.

Before long she was forced to fade back into Fukai, as the pain became too much for her to bare. Bee raised up his fist to deliver the final blow when he felt something wrapping around his tentacles. He looked down to she wood rising from the ground and coming right up for him. He felt the ground beginning to shake just like Kushina had and watched a giant stature burst from under the crust of the earth. Just like it had done with Mito, it sucked Fukai into the statute which Tuhia was riding on top of.

That sent off a red flag for Bee, **"Wait a second fool, if you're not the one casting the wood jutsu, then who is?"**

Tuhia point to a spot a about 30 feet from Bee and when he looked down it felt like his heart had stopped, **"You sent the First Hokage after me you crazy bitch?"**

Tuhia giggled as Hashirama continued to attack Bee against his will, "No, Madara was the one who did that. I must admit it though, it was a brilliant idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I imagine the other three are getting close to taking care of Fu. Have fun."

The First Hokage called up to Bee, "I don't suppose you can explain what's going on here can you?"

Bee shot back, **"I don't suppose you could not try and tie my ass up, could you?"**

Hashirama flinched, "Fair point."

* * *

Naruto seemed to be the only person left who might actually have a fight that could end well. The Gold and Silver Brothers were tough, there was no two ways about it. However, much of their style relied on them being able to hit their opponent at close range with the Kokinjo (Gold Rope) so that the Shichiseiken (The Sword) could sever the word soul and then suck their opponent into the (The Gourd) Benihisago sealing them away. That worked well for Naruto, as he hadn't been hit by the Kokinjo yet.

The biggest problem for Naruto so far had been the Bashosen, a fan that allowed the user to manipulate all five of the chakra elements. It took a massive amount of chakra to do it, but thanks to Kinkaku having eaten bits of Kurama's flesh he had more than enough chakra to handle it.

Kinkaku was using Earth style with the Bashosen, "Bashosen: Earth Coil!"

Naruto gulped a little as Kinkaku swung the fan hard and big chunks of rocks came right for him. He jumped to the side and started to create a Rasengan in his hand, but channeled wind chakra into it as well. Once it was a perfect Rasenshuriken he hurled it right at Kinkaku, "Let's see how you deal with this."

Ginkaku saw the attack the was coming for his brother and jumped in front of him. He raised up the Shichiseiken to block the attack, but the moment it hit the blade was knocked out of his hands. Naruto didn't want to waste this chance so he threw a kunai to where the sword had landed and appeared by it in an instant.

The brothers were furious that he had the Shichiseiken, "You think you have the right to use that boy? We know these weapons better than anyone!"

Naruto chuckled, "Ya, that's why the only one who got hit with the Kokinjo was Ginkaku when I sent Kinkaku flying at him with my Rasengans."

The Kyuubi suddenly got an idea,** "Wait kit, that's it! I know who you can get rid of one of these guys! Make a bunch of clones to keep the occupied and do exactly as I say!"**

Naruto wasn't used to being lead like a blind man, but figured he shouldn't be yelling at Kurama at a time like this. He did as he was asked while his clones handled the Brothers. First he said a bunch of weird words, held the sword in a freaky way, said a bunch of other weird words, and waited for something to happen, "Okay, now what?"

Kurama told him, **"You have to get Ginkaku to say his most used word, that's what."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "His most used word huh? I think I have an idea what that is. Just give me a second."

Naruto jumped closer so that Ginkaku could hear him, "Hey buddy, you think your brother Kankaku want's you to get this sword back?"

Ginkaku snapped, "You idoit, his name is Kinkakau!"

Naruto watched as the gourd he was holding began to shake. Ginkaku dropped it and started to run, but it was far too late for that. He started to scream as gourd sucked him inside and stopped his rampage, "AAAHHHH!"

Kinkaku could only watch his brother's fate being sealed, "Ginkaku! You bastard, you started the process of sealing him right under our noses! You're going to pay for this!"

Naruto was just glad one of them was gone, "Well it's one on one now! I hope you're stronger than your brother was!"

Kinkaku charged at him, "You son of a bitch!"

* * *

Fight's end/started and some other stuff in there too. Hopefully I was right on the how the Benihisago sealing thing, I did a lot of research to try and get that close to how the anime showed it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138, let's get some of this craziness wrapped up. A big old thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 47 chapters in a row, which is crazy but in a good way! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 45 times in a row and that's got to get him a thanks. Thanatos125 just got 40 reviews in a row which he just has to be thanked for. Princessbinas has 15 reviews in row so she's incredibly great. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 14 time in row which is incredibly awesome. SilentSambo88 reviewed 13 times in a row and he's getting major thanks. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 9 chapters in row which get's him a very big thanks. Last but not least to Guest, No Name Anime Fan, Nelson, and davidira34 for reviewing on chapter 137 as well. I'm not even sure I want to try and cover all the craziness that's gonna happen in this chapter, but I guess I will anyways. We're gonna find out what's been going on with Fu first, that's gonna be at the end and beginning of the chapter, finish up the Naruto vs Kinkaku match next, and then check up on how Bee is doing. Bye the way, I'm doing the Bee vs the First thing in three quick bursts. Over the next few chapters. I know that seems like a lot to cover but frankly, I've done a lot more than this in one chapter before. Since we've got all of this I'd better not jibber jabber and get right to it.

* * *

Kushina really didn't know was so important to Tuhia that she didn't even bother to try and stop her when she went to try and help Fu, but it didn't really matter. Fu was up against 3 tailed beasts and was going to need help if she was going to survive. That's why it was a good thing Fu wasn't far away, because Kushina didn't want to waste anytime with this.

Once she got to where Fu was at her jaw immediately hit the ground. She didn't even need to be where Fu was at, anyone who was even a mile away could see this battle. All four of the jinchurikis were in full on tailed beast mode. It was an all out war between a giant slug, tanuki, turtle, and locust. All three of the other tailed beasts were focusing on Fu and it was showing too. Kushina couldn't put it any other way than she was getting her ass kicked.

However the Uzumaki wasn't about to stand there and watch. She sprinted right into the fray and got her chakra chains ready. Kushina could see that Shukaku was trying to hold her down with his sand so she decided to handle him first. Before she could get a hold of him though, the three tails sent out some kind of water ball at her and wash Kushina out of the way.

She turned and was about to use her chain on turtle as pay back but the six tailed slug wasn't having it. It wiped one of his tales around and smacked Kushina away. Then the giant slug turned his attention to Fu, who was now being pinned to the ground by Shukaku's sand. He spit some of his slim, which was know in the ninja world for being one of the stickiest substances ever, right on her.

Kushina jumped back up and tried to move in to protect Fu again but the three tailed turtle immediately got into another attack. He began to spin on his spiked shell and rolled right for Kushina. She jumped out of the way by the skin of her teeth as she heard a female voice laughing, "Oh my, you really are an amusing one. It looks like I got back just in time to watch you get your ass kicked and extract the seven tails."

Kushina ground her teeth, "Like you could take on three tailed beasts all on your own! You'd better leave her alone, or I'm gonna,"

Tuhia cut her off as she raised the Gedo from the ground, "Come now, you aren't gonna do anything. You know that there's no chance for you to beat me and the tailed beasts before time runs out and the Gedo statue sucks the the seven tails right out of her."

Kushina looked over to the see the Gedo statue leaning down next to Fu who was trying to break out of the sand and slim. Shukaku roared and used his foot to slam the locusts head into the ground.

The redhead tried to run in to save her but Tuhia jumped in front of her, "Almighty Push!"

Kushina hit the shield of chakra and was sent crashing backwards. She jumped up and tried to make some hand seals as quickly as she could as she could see that the statue was already sucking the seven tails out of Fu, "Dragon Flame Bomb!"

Tuhia looked at the raging ball of fire like it was nothing and raised up her hand to catch the attack. When the fireball hit her hand it completely absorbed the blow but Tuhia noticed something else going on. The fireball was apparently a distraction, as Kushina must have known she would bother to use the Almighty Push to stop ninjutsu. It only made sense that she would know about the Rinnegan since she was an Uzumaki. Since she didn't have anything to protect herself this time, Kushina rushed her and smacked her hard in the face.

Kushina was grinning, "How did that feel bitch?"

Tuhia rubbed her face as the six tails and the three tails stood behind her. Shukaku was still holding down Fu, "I'll admit, it didn't feel great. However, you're about to feel much worse."

* * *

Bee wasn't doing well either at the moment. He had the First Hokage, quite possibly the greatest ninja who'd ever lived, tried to beat his ass. Usually Bee felt like he couldn't lose during a battle, however Hashirama was one of the few people who'd actually been known for being able to singlehandedly beat a tailed beast. It was the first time Bee felt really nervous during a fight.

The First began to grow roots from the ground and wrapped them around Bee's massive hands, pulling them down. He jumped on his arm and began to climb up while making something with his hand. Bee opened his mouth to attack him when the First got on his shoulder and close to his head, but not nearly fast enough. Hashirama had turned his fist into five wooden ones that we twice as big as usual. They gave him enough strength to throw a punch that hurt even Gyuki, which is exactly what he did.

Bee roared at the pain and yanked his hands free of the roots with enough force to get the First off his shoulder, "**Damn it bro! How am I supposed to keep thinking of kick ass rhymes when you're hitting me in the head all the time?"**

Hashirama was clearly very thrown off by this guy, "Kick ass rhymes? You seem to be a strange choice for the container of one of the most power creature ever to live."

Bee opened his mouth and released a small flood of ink and created a small army of Ink Clones. Once he could talk again he said, "**Yo, where I'm from I'm known as the perfect jinchuuriki! Me and Gyuki are in perfect sink fool, ya fool!"**

The First created just as many wood clones and sent them to take on Bee's, "I must admit, I've never seen someone with the amount of control that you have. Hopefully that's enough for you to be able to defeat me."

That wasn't looking like the case, as the Bee clones were obliterated by Hashirama's wood clones. The First put his hands on to the ground, "Deep Forest Emergence!"

More roots sprung up from the ground only this time there was an incredible amount of them. They didn't just wrap around a few tentacles or his hands, they coiled around every last part of Bee they could find. Bee started to try and get lose, "**You're gonna need more than that to me down dammit!"**

Bee burst out of the roots with a massive roar, feeling like he'd accomplished something. The First jumped up and raised his clenched his fists again, "Sorry, but I haven't even come close to showing you what I can do."

Two dozens fists sprung from each of his arms and hit Bee in the chest with a loud thud. Bee got the wind knocked out of him and rolled across the battlefield, "**Ouch man! That fucking hurt! Is one of your better attacks?"**

Hashirama started to get his next attack ready, "Not even close."

* * *

Naruto seemed to be the only person who's fight seemed to be going better and better. After Ginkaku had gotten all sealed away, Naruto moved right on to taking on Kinkaku. Of course the ninja was pissed after watching his brother being sealed away, so he'd more or less pulled out all the stops.

He'd started off trying to Bashosen to burn, electorate, cut, soak, and crush Naruto, with no results. Naruto's speed combined with the Flying Thunder God made hitting him with something that felt nearly impossible. Things only got worse for Kinkaku when Naruto managed to steal the deadly fan when he sent a second barrage of clones at him.

It would be very accurate to say Kinkaku was getting pretty damn angry, "When I get that fan back I'm gonna use it cut you in bite size pieces so that I can take what's left of the Kyuubi's chakra!"

Naruto smirked, "You can try, but I think you've just finally met someone who actually knows what to do with Kurama's chakra. Hey, do you want me to give you lessons?"

Kinkaku was about to explode out of anger, "You little shit, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kinkaku charged at Naruto who looked at his new weapon, "Let's see if I can use this thing properly. Bashosen: Fire Coil!"

Naruto swung the fan and tried to focus it to use fire chakra. Much to his surprise, it worked perfectly on his first try, although it took a decent amount of his chakra. It sent out a huge wave of flame that Kinkaku ran right into.

At first nothing happened and Naruto started to wonder if he'd taken him down that easily. However, he soon heard an angry shrike and some kind of red mass jumped out of the flames. It almost looked like Naruto's six tailed mode, but with horns.

Naruto even noticed the chakra felt similar to his, "What in the hell? That looks like my level two jinchuuriki cloak."

Kurama tried to explain, "**He absorbed a fair amount of my chakra kit, it doesn't shock me he could do this. Hell, if Mito and Kushina wanted they could probably do it to. My chakra isn't something that fades over time. Just hit him with something hard and it'll be all over."**

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Something hard, that shouldn't be too difficult."

Kinkaku started to come at him on all fours and Naruto activated his jinchuuriki cloak. Naruto immediately noticed how much faster Kinkaku had gotten to, although immediately wasn't quite fast enough. The false jinchuuriki buried his shoulder into Naruto gut and made him crash right into a cliff.

Naruto cringed and teleported to a kunai he'd throw earlier. That hit had hurt like hell, so Naruto knew he couldn't let him keep going for long. He started to channel Kurama's chakra into his hand as Kinkaku ran at him again. A large blackish ball grew in his hand and Naruto launched it at Kinkaku with as much force as he could manage, "Tailed Beast Bomb!"

Now Kinkaku was the one who got hit in the stomach, only with a much harder attack. The bomb exploded on contact and left a huge crater where Kinkaku had been standing. Naruto could see when the dust cleared that Kinkaku was back to his normal self and was completely immobilized for the hard attack.

In a flash, a yellow one to be exact, Naruto was next to Kinkaku and was sealing him away. Not like the way his brother had been, no, Naruto had to use the normal seal this time. He breathed a sigh of relief when the sealing was done, "Talk about some crazy sons a bitches."

Kurama was grinning ear to ear in Naruto's head, "**Who cares, at least I finally got those idiots back for what they did to me."**

Naruto nodded and looked behind him, "Yeah, and we got the...hey, where's the Benihisago?"

Naruto ran over to look for it and when he ran back Kinkaku's body was and it gone too, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

While all this had been going on, Kushina had spent all her time trying to free Fu from Tuhia's clutches. However, trying to take on a kage level ninja and two tailed beasts, Shukaku was still holding Fu down, was something the just about any ninja would've struggled with. It just added on to the pressure that Fu seemed to have lost almost all of the seven tail's chakra.

Kushina made one last attempt to get to Fu, using her chains to try and catapult over her three opponents. However, that couldn't have worked less. Tuhia actually laughed as the six tailed slug whipped up one of it's tails and smacked her down.

Kushina hit the ground hard and cringed. It wasn't the pain that made her cringe though, she could see Fu was getting the last of her chakra sucked out. Fu began change back into her normal self as the Gedo statue finished up. Tuhia raised up her hand and statue sucked the three tailed beast back in, "Well that will do it for now. I'd love to stay and continue kicking the shit out of you, but I have other things to attend to. Ja ne!"

The Gedo sunk into the ground and Tuhia jumped away. Kushina ran right over to Fu, "Are you alright? Come on, speak to me!"

Fu rasped out, "Help...me…"

Fu didn't look good but she was actually in much better condition than she should be all things considered. Kushina was happy about it but confused, "You should be pretty much dead by now."

Fu cough, "Chomei said...the seal was...weak enough...for her leave...without kill me...she went is the statue without a fight...to save my life."

It was a moving gesture and one the Uzumaki wasn't going to waste. Kushina wasn't expert with medical ninjutsu but she knew she needed to stabilized before she was moved. She would do her best with what she had for now. They'd captured one more of the tailed beasts. Now only two remained, and she could only pray they weren't captured.

* * *

Scary music once again! You'll have to wait to see what happens tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139, we're closing in the Madara fight and then after that the end of the fanfic itself. Another big thank you goes to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 47 chapters in a row, which is crazy but in a good way! Thanatos125 just got 41 reviews in a row which is why he's great. Princessbinas has 15 reviews in row so she's getting a thank you. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 15 time in row which is very cool. SilentSambo88 reviewed 14 times in a row and that's super impressive. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 10 chapters in row, double digits! Thanks to Guest and davidira34 for reviewing two chapters in a row. Last but not least thank you to D'n'A000 and El-Chuape-1998. Now I don't know if most of you saw Fu losing her tailed beast coming, but lets just say it isn't the only surprising thing thing that's gonna be coming in this war. You know I was thinking about it the other day and I realized that I've been writing this fanfic for right around half a year now. I really don't know how I'm gonna feel when it's done, but it'll be weird for me I'll tell you that much. Anywho, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Naruto had felt a massive spike of chakra earlier but he couldn't go after it before thanks to the Gold and Silver brothers. While he was still nervous about losing the their bodies, Naruto really didn't have time to give too much of a shit. He was too busy trying to make sure all of his friends were safe.

When he finally got to where the spike had been he found his mother leaning over Fu and she seemed to be trying to heal her. Naruto couldn't feel the seven tails chakra either only making him more nervous, "Mom, what's wrong with Fu?"

Kushina realized that was the first time she'd heard the girls name, or at least the first time there'd been enough calm for her to listen, "I tried, but between the tailed beasts and the crazy chick I just couldn't stop them. Naruto, they got the seven tails."

Naruto cringed, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Kushina was doing her best to heal her, "I put seal on her that'll regulate her chakra more and hell her a little bit. We need to get her to someone who actually knows what the hell they're doing though."

Naruto made a clone, "I know exactly where medics are and I can get her there in no time, hand her to me."

Kushina figured that was the best option so she handed the clone to the girl and watched him flash away, "Okay, now we need to go and find the other one. What did you say his name was?"

Naruto explained, "Bee, and yes we need to go find him."

Kushina knew she didn't really even need to ask, "Think you can figure out where he is."

Naruto nodded, "Already did. Let's go."

* * *

Killer Bee could've used plenty of help right now. Hashirama wasn't letting up on him in even remotely, not that he really had much of a choice. Bee had never met someone who wasn't a tailed beast that could do something like this to him. Every last part of his body hurt right now Bee felt like he hadn't even made mark on The First. To be honest he really hadn't hit the First, since he could counter almost anything Bee did. No matter how many ink clones Bee made, Hashirama would would just make twice as many wood clones. Whenever Bee tried to hit him with his tentacle or his fist, he'd just catch it with some roots that came out of made in a split second.

The way Bee saw it, he had one last attack he felt had any chance of actually winning this fight. He opened his mouth and powerful black chakra began to form in front of it, "**You may be bad ass Mr. First Hokage, but you're about to see an attack that makes my at the level of the Raikage!"**

Hashirama wanted to believe that maybe this attack could actually be enough to handle him, but he knew better than that. He usually didn't have to make hand seals, but this jutsu required just a couple of them. The First finished just in time, "Wood Human Technique!"

The ground shock a little bit as some kind of strange wooden creature rose out of the ground. Wood Human really wasn't a good name for the jutsu, as he looks more like a some kind of golem. Still, it was at least as big as Bee and was pretty mean looking too.

Bee fired off his Tailed Beast Bomb right at the wood human and more or less expected it to obliterate the technique. However, the wood human raised it's hand and caught the bomb. You could see Bee's jaw dropping. He caught it!? That freaking wood thing actually caught his most powerful attack.

Still, you could see the wood human was struggling a little bit to contain it. Hashirama had something to take care of that though. He some more brief hand seals and place his hand on the ground, "Wood Dragon Technique!"

This time it was a wooden dragon that rose from the ground, as name was very fitting this time. It came up around wood human and put it's face next to the tailed beast bomb. Opening it's mouth, the dragon actually began to absorb the ball of pure chakra.

Bee was getting pissed, "**Are you kidding me man? You can even absorb my tailed beast bomb!"**

The First frowned, "I'm afraid you might want to just try and escape. You'll most likely fail, but it's your best chance at this point."

Bee wasn't about to let that happen, "**Hell no! Bring it on man!"**

He brought his fist up tried to hit the wood human. Bee got inches from his face but the wood dragon shot up and wrapped around Bee's fist. The wood human took the chance and smack Bee in the face and then in the gut.

The dragon continued to wrap Bee, absorbing his chakra as he did so. Bee tried to fight it as hard as he could but before long her was pinned to the ground, "**Oh damn, this is bad!"**

As Bee was held down by the wooden dragon and human the First jumped on top of him, "You have no idea."

* * *

The Mist's four remaining swordsmen and Haku had been tasked to head to a certain location that seemed to be where the highest number of casualties were coming from. Kisame was heading it up with Teneki, Zabuza, Chojuro, and Haku following behind him. Of course this wasn't a group to be fucked with and it more than likely would've had even a Kage shaking in their boots.

Once they got to the desired location it became clear something was very wrong. There were people dropping like flies and there didn't even seem to be anyone do anything. Zabuza noticed something strange though. Each person looked like they'd only been hit once and had what looked like hair senbon sticking out of them. He only knew of two people that used something like that. One was Jiraiya, and he wasn't known for stealth. The other was Fuguki Suikazan, the onetime leader of Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

Zabuza suddenly understood what was going on and they were in for less than fun fight. Soon five people jumped and surrounded the small group. It was what was left of the Seven Swordsmen without Kisame and Zabuza.

Five people meant there was one for each of them to fight. Kisame immediately took charge, "I'll take Fuguki! Samehada can suck the chakra from this hair based attacks and make them useless."

It was ironic he said that since he was the one who stole Fuguki's sword in the first place. Zabuza called out, "Fine, I've got Jinpachi Munashi! If anyone handle Shibuki's explosive tags it's me."

Shibuki was a blade known for being shaped like a large scroll and it's ability to realse hundreds of explosive tags at a time and Zabuza was pretty sure Kubikiribōchō would be more than enough to defend himself. A girl with red hair looked rather angry, "Hey bitch, I'm Ameyuri Ringo and you're using my sword!s"

Teneki figured she was talking to her, "Well they're my blades now, but I'll be happy to kick your ass with them."

Chojuro picked out his opponent as well, "Jinin Akebino is mine," He said referring to a man with a brown hair and large mallet with a blade at the end of it, "I think Hiramekarei has the best chance of countering Kabutowari."

Haku knew who that left him with. After all Zabuza had taught him all about the various swordsmen, "That leaves me with Kushimaru Kuriarare, wielder of the Nuibari blade. He uses senbon and string to try and immobilize his opponents."

Fuguki scowled fired a flurry of hair senbon at Kisame, "If I do end up kicking your ass I want that sword back! You stole it from me when you killed all of us you backstabing bastard!

Kisame raised up who blocked the senbon and absorbed the chakra within them while flinching at the insult He sprinted next to Fuguki who barely caught Kisame's strike before it hit him, "I was just doing was I was order to do! Do you honestly think for even I second I would have killed any of you if Yugaru hadn't told me to?

Fuguki kicked him away, "Fuck you!"

Teneki was already fighting as well, using the Kiba blades to defend herself from a lighting attack from Ameyuri. She took the absorbed the lighting and fired it back at Ameyuri, skiding the girl across the ground.

Chojuro had just deflected an attack from Jinin and gave him a hard strike to the throat while Haku tried to hit Kushimaru with his needless of death. Kushimaru was trying slice Haku with his strings and hit him with his senbon, with no avail.

Zabuza grinned as he watched all this and Jinpachi tried to blow him up with some explosive tags. He raised up his blade and did his best to block the attack and then tried to take Jinpachi's head off with Kubikiribōchō, "Damn, this is gonna be fun isn't Kisame!"

Kisame wasn't so sure, "We'll see about that."

* * *

One last group, consisting of Kankuro, his lover/girlfriend Tenten, Sakura who was worrying horribly about Gaara at the moment, and the three ex-jinchuurikis Yugito, Han, and Roshi were running through the battle ground and getting status on how everything was going.

The best way to describe it at the moment would be a stalemate. The Alliance had lost a lot of ninjas, even with the healers help. Somewhere between 5 and 10 percent of the ninjas they started with were dead now. If Kankuro had to guess he'd say about 6,000 people were dead or going to be dead. Those numbers made him sick to his stomach and he knew it could end up doubling or tripling before this war was over, and that was assuming they won.

His thoughts were broken quickly when he saw three men in red cloaks ahead of them and all of them looked way too familiar, "Everybody hold on! We've got trouble coming right for us!"

All of them stopped quickly, most of them recognized the three men who were coming for them. One looked very young with red hair, another with blond hair and one eye, and one who was wearing a mask.

Yugito looked eager, "Kakazu, oh man I'm so gonna kick his ass!"

Roshi was grinning, "I don't care who it is, as long he's part of the Akatsuki."

Kankuro knew they had be smart about this, "Okay, I'll take Ten-chan and handle Sasori since I know the most about puppets and she knows the most about weapons."

Sakura piped up, "I fought Deidara before, so I'll get him."

Han suggested, "I too know about Deidara's style. I'll be happy to help this young lady fight."

Yugito cracked her knuckles, "Oh yeah, that means Roshi get's to help me get back at this asshole with the mask."

Kakazu actually laughed, "Yeah, never heard that one before. I beat you once girly, I can do it again."

Yugito scowled, "You had your partner last time, this time you're the one who's dealing with the two on one odds."

Sasori was over with Kankuro unsealing an undead bodies. A girl with green and orange hair was standing in front of them know and Sasori had strings connected to her like she was pupper, "This would be Pakura, a very special ninja who was known for her Scorch Realse. I'm going to use to burn you little punks to a crisp."

Kankuro pulled a scroll of his own out and revealed that he now had Sasori's old puppet body, "We'll see about that."

Tenten pulled out her glass katana, "Bring it on red!"

Sasori looked at his old body and laughed, "Well, this should prove to be some intense art, shouldn't it?

* * *

The fights have begun once again. These ones will be two more chapters again. After that, I'll doing the the last fights before we go find Madara. You'll see what I mean later on. Thanks for reading and please review.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140, now the battles shall rage on. Well thanks as much I can to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 48 chapters in a row, that's really freaking cool! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 46 times in a row and that's got to get him a thanks. Thanatos125 just got 42 reviews in a row which he has to be thanked for. Princessbinas has 16 reviews in row so she's really great. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 16 time in row which is very nice. SilentSambo88 reviewed 15 times in a row so thanks a million to him. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 10 chapters in row, very nice! Davidira34 has three reviews in row which gets him a thank you. Last but not least you to Nelson, davycrockett100, El-Chuape-1998, and InflatedChimp for reviewing on chapter 139. Of course now we've gotta see what happens to Fu and Bee and one we do that we'll get back to the battles I set up yesterday. Now the reason I set up those fights is because I've got some stuff I'd like to set up but I need to round out the chapters with a fight so I can do that. The fight just keeps it interesting mainly. After these fights, we'll moving right on to the Snake team vs Black Orochimaru and the Uchiha brothers vs White Zetsu. Now lets get this thing started.

* * *

The medical division had about twice as many people as they could handle and it was showing. Even when Mito and Tsunade had gotten back things weren't going great. Of course them having to fix themselves up from the fights before they could start healing didn't help. Most of the small time injuries had to wait because of the more serious ones.

Speaking of serious injuries, that's when Naruto burst in holding Fu, "Hey, we need some help over here now!"

Rin would've known that voice anywhere so she ran right over, "Naruto, what the hell happened to Fu?"

Naruto looked ashamed, "Tuhia was revived too along with a bunch of old jinchuuriki and that crazy bitch got the seven tails."

Rin felt like someone had punched her in the stomach when she heard that, "She's not looking great. Bring her over here and I'll see what I can do."

Naruto brought her where she asked, "Alright, I'm just a clone so I'm gonna dispel. The real me is trying to find Bee right now. We think Tuhia's going after him next so we don't have much time."

Rin stopped him, "Wait, don't dispel yet. If Bee's hurt you're gonna need an actual healer. Whoever did this was barely even able to keep Fu alive. Teleport me with them, Shizune, can you handle this?"

Shizune ran up to Fu, "Sure thing, you guys go and find Bee."

Naruto grabbed Rin by the waist, "Alright Aunt Rin, hang on tight."

They disappeared in a yellow flash while Shizune began to work on Fu. Things were taking a turn for the worse, but there was still a chance they could turn it around.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina trying to get to Bee as fast as possible and just praying they hadn't sent anyone after him who was stronger than he was. Of course was holding one of his three pronged kunai in case he need it. However, when he felt strange about it he dropped it as quickly as he could. The kunai flashed a yellow color and Naruto's clone along with his aunt was standing in front of him, "You guys scared the crap out of me? What hell are you doing here Aunt Rin?"

Rin explained, "I left Fu with Shizune because I heard Bee might be in trouble too and I want to come help you and...Kushina!"

Kushina was practically bouncing up and down, "Oh my gosh Rin, look at you, you're all grown up! How's Obito and your son?"

Rin ran over and hugged her, "They're both great. Obito's the Hokage and Kakashi all big and grown and,"

Naruto cut them off, "Okay, friend in trouble here guys. We need to go and find Bee."

Rin and Kushina realized he was right, "Oh, sorry about that. Come on, let's make sure the big guy's okay."

They all nodded and got back to running. The Kyuubi telling Naruto as they ran, **"Kit, I think I recognize the chakra of someone around where Bee is at."**

Naruto groaned, "Another one of your old buddies?"

Kurama shrugged, **"I wouldn't call him a friend kit. I've been feeling traces of his chakra all around this place but I know for sure this him. If it is him Kit, I don't think Bee stands a chance."**

Some Bee didn't stand a chance against? Now that was just scary. Naruto wanted to ask more questions but lost his train of thought when they got to Bee. What they saw came as one hell of a shock

The revived First Hokage was holding down Bee with his Wood Dragon and suppressing his chakra while the Gedo statue sucked the seven tails out of him. Naruto was angry beyond belief, "Get the fuck off of him!"

Naruto was about to sprint over to him but his mother caught him by the collar, "Naruto, don't be a fool! Do you really think you can take on the First by yourself?"

Naruto yelled, "Kurama and I can take him."

Kurama scoffed in his head, **"The hell we can! Listen to your mom here kit."**

Naruto didn't know what to do, "But they're sucking Gyuki out of him!"

Kushina reasoned with her son, "Yes and it looks like they're almost finished. They've got the First out there and probably some other people waiting in the shadows. I hate to say it Naruto...but think we've lost him already."

A dark female voice said from behind them, "A very wise decision Kushina. Although I'll admit, out of all the jinchuuriki I think Naruto has the best shot of beating the First."

Naruto yelled at her, "Hey, why don't you come down here and fight me youself!"

Tuhia giggled at his anger, "Quite honestly, because I think I'd lose against you all by myself. Oh and would you look at that, poor Bee is down for the count."

All of them looked over to see the Gedo statue finishing Bee. The rapper could only lay there as the last of Gyuki's power was sucked out of him. The process was ended and the Gedo sunk back into the ground as Rin ran to go heal him.

Naruto growled at Tuhia, "So does that mean I'm next? If it is then bring it on!"

Tuhia shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I don't have time for you. You're the strongest jinchuuriki I've ever seen and thanks to your Flying Thunder God you're going to be very difficult to pin down. You're friends are closing in on Orochimaru and Zetsu. That fool Madara is going to need my help when they're taken out and I don't think I can beat you before they are. Besides, I might not even end up needing you if things work out correctly. Ja ne!"

Naruto watched as she jumped away with a scowl on his face. Things were starting to look grim for them.

* * *

The great brawl of the swordsmen was a sight to behold. For people who were fighting blade to blade it was very clear just how masterful their level of kenjutsu was. Kisame and Fuguki were going at it pretty hard, both of them being bruiser style fighters. Fuguki was using his incredible strength to try and smash him with his bare hands, his fists leaving marks in ground when the would miss.

Kisame jumped back and made some quick hand seals, "Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Fuguki looked at the attack and actually ran right into it. When the shark hit him it did absolutely nothing to him. Kisame jumped to the side and grumpled, "A motherfucking tank, I'm telling you he's a motherfucking tank!"

Fuguki turned around and gave another hard swing at him, "If you had any soul you would've kill yourself after killing us."

Kisame caught his arm and flipped him around, slamming him onto the ground, "I was scared and didn't know what to do. Nothing on earth made sense to me. The Akatsuki offered me a way for the world to make sense again. What I did was wrong, but I'm trying to get better!"

Fuguki scowled, "Like I can give a damn when I'm dead."

This fight was hard for Kisame, that was for sure. At least Zabuza wasn't having a problem hurting his opponent, his justus were more than enough to handle that. The problem was trying to avoid the endless streams of explosions long enough to actually hit him.

He had activated his mist so that Jinpachi couldn't see him and he was hoping that would be enough to win this fight. Zabuza lunged at Jinpachi from the back and tried to cut him in half. The other swords jump forward when he sensed Zabuza's presence and got a rather large gash on his back, but not before he let loose about a dozen paper bombs.

Zabuza was not happy. He screamed before they exploded and sent him flying into a huge rock, "You sir, are an asshole!"

Teneki was having a little more luck. Thanks to her bloodline and the Kiba blades Ameyuri's lighting was more or less useless. Now that's not saying she wasn't trying. She was making hand seals at the moment, "Lighting Lance!"

Ameyuri sent a bolt of lightning from her hand and right at Teneki who raised up her blades and caught the attack, "Well thank you for this, I'll be sure to put this to go use."

She channeled the lightning through the blades and wiped the lighting back around at her attacker. While she was doing this, Haku was avoiding Kushimaru's wires of death. He'd found a good way to counter them, by using her ice in a mist sort of form it would coat the wires in a thin layer of ice making them easier for him to see.

Kushimaru complement him as he tried to use pierce his heart with Nuibari, "Your style is very interesting sir. It seems to be similar to mine in some ways."

Haku stepped to the side and grabbed the sword. He then covered his hand in a chunk of ice and smacked him over the head with it, "In some ways yes, in some ways no."

Chojuro was pretty much tieing with Jinin at the moment. It was very surprising to Chojuro just how mast this guys was, "I gotta say, I never expected speed to be one of your better aspects."

Jinin appeared behind him and raised his blade above his head, "Indeed, that's why you stand no chance against me."

Chojuro turned around before the hit could make contact and actually cut the mallet part of the sword in half, "I wouldn't go that far Jinin. I'm quite the swordsmen myself."

* * *

Suna's two greatest puppet masters were locked in a battle that just may have been one of the finest fights in history of puppetry. While technically Sasori wasn't using a puppet, he was controlling Pakura like a puppet just the same.

Sasori had Pakua make three large orbs of flame with her scorch release and fired them at Kankuro. The puppet used sent Sasori's old body after him, bobbing and weaving it past the orbs. Kankuro jumped to avoid the attack while his puppet used his arm blade to cut off Pakura's arm.

Since she was reanimated, the arm merely connected to it's owner with it's strange paper like way. Sasori laughed at the failed attack, "Honest, I can't believe I ever used that old thing. Now I'm what I always wanted to be, a puppet that will never age or fade."

Kankuro scoffed, "You've committed the ultimate sin for a puppet master. You're a puppet youself! Sasori, you're Madara's pawn!"

Sasori rolled his eye eyes, "Be silent you hack."

Pakura made more of her scorch orbs and sent them at Kankuro once again. This time Tenten jumped in front of it with her katana, "The only hack here is you!"

She channeled her fire chakra into the blade and it began to change shape. Tenten turned it into a chain and whipped away all of the orbs. The katana took back it's original form, but not before Tenten fired off some glass senbon at Pakura. Sasori was getting aggravated, "I really hate teenagers…"

Han and Sakura weren't doing half bad themselves. Not that Deidara cared all that much, he was just happy to be riding on bird and blowing things up again, "This is art! A beautiful sculpture followed by a brilliant explosion!"

Han channeled some of his chakra and used a steam enhanced jump to get to Deidara's bird. He saw what the ex jinchuuriki was doing and turned around, making a couple of clay birds, "Allow me to some of my finest art!"

The bird flew at Han and ended up going right through him. Deidara watched as he disappeared into nothing but sakura petals. He turned around quickly to see Han's foot just inches from his face, "Damn genjutsus!"

Han jumped down next two Sakura and the two shared a brief high five. Yugito and Roshi were dealing with Kakazu at the moment, who was proving to be rather difficult to beat. The furious Yugito was slicing through all of the wire Kakazu was sending up from the ground while Roshi tried to hit him with his lava realse. Kakazu actually wasn't doing great either as it was hard to keep up at the pace he was going.

He released two of his masks, the water and earth, and sent them after his opponents. The water one went after Roshi and the earth after Yugito. Roshi tried to fire a bunch of lava bombs at them, but the mask slithered around it and hit him with a water bullet. Yugito tried to hit the earth mask with her fireball, but it made a mud wall to absorb the blow. She tried to run up to it and slash it with her claws, which had to be manufactured without Matatabi's help. It wrapped it's wire around Yugito's arms and tossed her aside before she could do anything.

Yugito called to Roshi, "Well this could be going better."

Roshi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ya think."

* * *

Well, that'll do it for today. Thanks for reading and please review.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141, then end of some fights and the beginning of the last round of fights before we get to the Madara battle. Thanks of course has to go to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 49 chapters in a row, wow these guys are just something else! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 47 times in a row which is very damn impressive. Thanatos125 just got 43 reviews in a row which is just great. Princessbinas has 18 reviews in row so she's getting a thanks. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 17 time in row, he's earned it for 88 reviewed 16 times in a row which is totally worth of a thank you. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 11 chapters in row, super awesome! Davidira34 has 4 reviews in row so he's awesome. Thank you to Nelson, davycrockett100, and El-Chuape-1998 for reviewing two chapters in a row. Last but not least thank you to guest for reviewing on chapter 140 as well. I believe I already said the next round is gonna have to be The Snake Team vs Black Orochimaru and The Uchiha Bros. (Nintendo should so work on that) vs White Zetsu. Back to the Madara fight, it's going to start off with the Five Kages and then others will pile on as they try and finish up the Ten Tails, just like in the anime. Okay, enough of me talking, time for us to get thing on the road.

* * *

Naruto wasn't the kind of person who was easily scared. Only three times had he truly felt terrified in his life. The first had been when he found out Kakashi had joined the Akatsuki, he had been terrified for someone who was almost his brother. Second, the moment he learn of his Sensei's death, his world was rocked that anyone was actually strong enough to kill him. And now there was this war, something that was chilling Naruto to the bone.

His friends were going to die for him and the other jinchuuriki and now he was the only one left. It felt like everything was on his shoulders now and then Tuhia went and made it sound like she wasn't even going to need him. Naruto might have been afraid, but he was also pissed.

Naruto walked over to the injured Killer Bee and asked his Aunt, "He's stable enough to be moved right?"

Rin was nervous, "To be honest Naruto, I'm really not sure. He looks like he might be able to move, but he's in really bad shape, way worse than Fu was. To put it bluntly Naruto...I'm not sure where are not he's gonna survive.

Kushina walked over to her son to make sure he was okay, "She said he might not survive, there's still a chance. Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto had a determined look on his face, "Never better. Let's get him to the medical ninjas and go find Madara and Tuhia so that we can kick their asses."

Rin figured that was the best choice, "Alright, can you make a clone to take me and Bee to the tent?"

Naruto made the clone who quickly went over and got the two ready. He only had one last thing to ask of his aunt, "Please...make sure he's okay."

Rin nodded, "Of course."

Kushina watched as Naruto jumped to what she could only assume was where he was sensing the Gedo's Statue chakra. She could've swore that she saw Minato's determination in his eyes.

* * *

The Mist's greatest swordsmen were still battling strong, and destroying just about everything around them. Only Haku and Kushimaru weren't known for destructive power, the rest of them were pretty much wrecking everything in their path.

Although not all of them started out doing well in the battle, they were all doing well now. Kisame knew it was going to take something a little tougher than just his water shark bomb jutsu to take out Fuguki, which Kisame could do easily. A good thing too, because Fuguki was coming right at him with shoulder down and covered in sharpened hair, "Come and take your punishment you little traitor!"

Kisame was making a ton of a hand seals and water began to form around his feet, "If it was up to me you know I wouldn't have killed you guys. You were all the family I had at the time. I did what I was told to do and then I was afraid to face that it was wrong. What I did wasn't right, but I've made peace with it and moved on. Great Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!"

Fuguki watched as a huge shark, at least three times the size of the water shark bomb, formed around Kisame and shot at him. This one was gonna force him to do a lot more than just stop for a second. The enormous shark hit Fuguki and sent the big man crashing into the ground, "Son of a bitch…"

Zabuza was kicking some ass as well, since he finally figured out the best way to take out Jinpachi. He'd had the right idea with the mist, but he should've know better than to try and get close to him. He had plenty of stuff to work with for long rang jutsu's anyways.

Jinpachi couldn't see anything so he decided it was time to go for his best attack. He raised his scroll shaped blade into the air and began to spin it, releasing explosive tags all around him, "Sorry Zabuza, but I think you're out of luck on this one."

Zabuza couldn't be seen but he could be heard saying, "If you think I'd go down that easy you've clearly forgotten how good I am."

A water dragon burst out of the mist, catching a lot of tags as it came at Jinpachi. Between the dragon and explosions tags, Jinpachi was sent flying into the air when it hit. He dropped his blade as fell to the earth and Zabuza caught, "You won't be needing this, so I'll just take it off your hands."

Jinpachi hit the ground and said sarcastically, "Yeah...thanks."

Teneki was still having the time of her life with her fight. She had an opponent that she could go all out on and just utterly kick the crap out of, then they would just get right back up. Sadly though, that was slowly starting to get boring.

She called to the others as she reflected another lighting attack, "Okay, So how exactly are we gonna take these guys out. Don't we have to seal them away or some shit like that?"

Chojuro responded at he dodged another attack from the top half of Kabutowari and jumped on top of the no bladed part of the mallet, "We get them to stay still and then put that freaking seal thing on them," he finished as he cut off Jinin arm. Then he kicked the Kabutowari away so that he couldn't use it when the arm grew back.

Haku suggested as he fought in close range with Kushimaru, "Perhaps there's some way I can freeze them all."

Kushimaru tried to stab Haku once again but this time then he grabbed the blade he covered it in ice right down to Kushimaru's hand. He yanked the blade forward and not only got the blade but broke his opponent's ice covered hand clean off.

Kisame had heard what Haku had said and got an idea, "Haku, I think you may have something there. You guys keep these five boxed in while me and Haku get all set. When I say get out of the way, you all get the fuck out of the way."

That sounded like a plan made by Kisame. Quick, simple, and with a little profanity slip in there for good measure. All of them got around and start to use various jutsus to try and box them in. Teneki even set up a lightning cage.

Once all of them were in the same general area Kisame got to work, "One Thousand Shark Feeding Frenzy!"

A thousands of Kisame's water sharks formed around his feet and made a massive wave at the five reanimated swordsmen. No one needed to be told to jump out of the way. As they all got the hell out of there, the five swordsmen got swept up by the sharks.

Kisame yelled out, "Alright Haku, now freeze those Sons a bitches!"

Haku was a little nervous about doing something like this. It was going to be hard to pull something like this off, but he wasn't backing down. He channeled as much chakra as he could into the water and began to freeze it. As the swordsmen struggled to get out of the water sharks, they saw the ice rushing towards them and began to struggle harder. It was too late though. All of the sharks were frozen along with the five opponents.

Haku was proud of himself for actually accomplishing it and notice that someone had jumped on top of the pile of frozen sharks, "Um, what are you doing?"

The man told him, "I'm gonna be sealing these guys in the ice. (If Gaara and do it in sand Haku can do it in ice). If it starts to melt I'll just put the seal on bodies themselves. Good job guys. We can't thank you enough."

Haku nodded, "Not a problem sir, it was our pleasure."

Kisame walked over and look into the ice, "I wouldn't call it a pleasure...sorry I had to do this to you again guys."

Teneki, who knew what had happened all those years ago, walked over to him and rubbed his back "It's okay Kisame-kun, you did what you had to do."

Kisame sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Come on, we've got other people to take care of."

* * *

Kankuro had heard a lot of stuff about Pakura when he was younger. She was supposedly a great Suna ninja who'd been killed by some Iwa ninjas, but once Kiri ended up forming the alliance a few things had come to light and it turns out she'd been killed by them instead. Suna didn't care at this point, it had been a long time ago and it wasn't really relevant anymore. They had much bigger things on their minds.

Speaking of which, Kankuro wasn't doing half bad against Sasori, especially with Tenten's help. Kankuro was nearly an S-rank ninja, he was a puppet master on Sasori's level afterall, and Tenten was becoming one of the finest kinjutsu specialists in the Leaf's history. Sasori wasn't to terribly worried about it though, he still had one trick he thought just might work.

Sasori raised up his hand and controlled Pakura, "I'll admit, you're skill with puppets is on par with my own. Luckily for me, this attack won't be anything a puppet can save you from."

Pakura began to take in wind and spin it all around inside her body. Then she made a flame in her hand and brought it to her mouth and opened wide. Kakuro had worked with Temari long enough to know what happened when the much wind was introduced to a flame, "Ten-chan, get down!"

As Pakura swallowed the flame and the wind insider her body began to increase it, Kankuro called Salamander up from under the ground to swallow her before she exploded. It destroyed Salamander, but at least they were both safe. Kankuro wasn't going to waste any time so he immediately summoned Crow for a scroll. Crow attack Sasori before Pakura had a chance to return and captured him inside his Iron Maiden.

Sasori yelled as the various mechanisms in the puppet binded him, "This isn't over, I will be immortal when this is all said and done!"

Kankuro scoffed, "That's what this was all about? I mean you're already immortal!"

Sasori snapped, "What do you mean?"

Kankuro explained, "Every puppeteer in Suna studies you. You revolutionized puppetry and in their work you're going to live on forever. Sasori, you've been immortal for a long time now."

With those words some kind of feeling rushed over Sasori. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, "Kankuro, if what you say is true then I need you to do something. I need you to promise me that you'll see to it my techniques get passed on for generations."

Kankuro told him, "Don't worry, I already am."

That was all it took for Sasori to pass on. The reanimation technique had a few ways to be broken out of, one of which was entering an extreme state of emotional peace. Sasori was now out of the fight, but others were still fighting on.

The other fights were Deidara vs Han and Sakura and Kakuzu vs Yugito and Roshi. Kankuro decided it wouldn't be good idea to help them out since he'd been the one to finish first. Tenten seemed to agree as she was running in to help as well, "Kankuro-kun, you take Mr. Artist and I'll take the mask psycho."

Kankuro laughed and got his Sasori puppet at the ready. He could see Deidara was using that thing on his eye to counter Sakura's genjutsu and was about to send out more of his clay so he had Sasori fly right at him. The puppet lifted up it's arms released a stream of flames at the crazy blond. Since Deidara wasn't looking the fire hit him right in the back. Han took the chance and jumped back to where Sasori was and grabbed him by the neck.

He pulled Deidara down and off the bird, "Come down here and play with us for a little while, will yeah?"

Deidara hit the ground with Han on top of him, holding him down, "Is all that puppet can do is attack or can you seals this son of bitch for me! Seriously, this guys a fighter!"

Deidara was fighting like a madman, "Get the hell off me you son of a bitch! Let me us my arms so I can turn you into my art!"

Kankuro just ran over to do it himself. As a puppet master he knew seals pretty damn well. It took some doing and Sakura holding him down and well, but they eventually got Deidara sealed away. That just left Kakazu.

Tenten had just the thing to get him sealed away, "Yugito, you distract him, Roshi, you get behind him and do what I say on cue. Let's do this!"

Tenten ran off with Yugito muttering, "Who left her in charge?"

Still, she ran in front of Kakuzu who was down to three mask since they destroyed the other two. He'd activated all three of his remaining hearts and was planning on obliterating whoever was in his way.

At the moment, that was Yugito, "Alright you little brat, let me show you what I've got! Wire Mask,"

Tenten didn't let him finish, "Not so fast big boy! Let's see how you handle this little trick!"

She turned the katanan into a drill lance like Shisui had used. When Kakuzu tried to wrap wires around it to rip it out of her hands she turned up her fire chakra and spun the drill around, wrapping the wire around it and completely throwing off Kakuzu, "Roshi, I need something that can hold this guy for a least a couple seconds."

Roshi put a hand to his mouth, "Got it!"

Kakuzu kept trying to get his wire lose and start attacking again, but it wasn't working. Roshi spit lava on him, but it was cooler than his usual lava. It turned into rock almost instantly at it increased Kakuzu. Tenten put the lance down and ran over to Kakuzu, making sure that she could seal him before he broke free.

With that the battles were over. Kankuro felt like he just might be the best puppet master in Suna and the jinchuurikis got some pay back. This battle was an absolute win for the heros for the first time in a while.

* * *

That'll do it for this one. Thanks for reading, please review, and get ready for the final round of fights to begin tomorrow.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142, Now we start the last big fight before Madara comes into the mix. A million thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 50 chapters in a row, wow is all I can think to say to that! Beisenman1892 has reviewed 48 times in a row which makes him awesome. Thanatos125 just got 44 reviews in a row so thanks a ton to him Princessbinas has 19 reviews in row so she's just downright cool. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 18 time in row, man he's great. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 12 chapters in row which he has to get a thanks for! Davidira34 has 5 reviews in row so that's impressive as hell. Thank you to Nelson, El-Chuape-1998, and davycrockett100 for revewing 3 chapters in a row. Thanks again to all of them for reviewing on chapter 141. I think I've already mentioned that this is gonna be the Snake team vs Orochimaru and The Uchiha Bro, seriously Nintendo make that a thing, vs White Zetsu. This chapter will be a little bit of setting up, but it'll mostly just be getting to the fight. Also, some of you may remember a while back I had Tuhia talking about something with Black Zetsu about acquiring a few things with the Zetsu clones. We won't find out what it is, but we'll come back to it. Now let's get this on the road.

* * *

The true White Zetsu had been waiting for what felt like ages for his clones to return with what Tuhia had asked them to get for Madara. It had taken a lot of various steps to get what the what they needed just to get what Tuhia actually wanted. They had to get special tools and even then it wasn't easy doing what she asked of them. Still, at least they pulled it off, that much Zetsu already knew thanks to his link to his clones.

A group of about five of his clones rose out of the ground holding a coffin that had three seals on it, "Wow, you really did have to put three seals just to contain it, didn't you?"

One of the clones shrugged, "Tuhia-sama was very specific, make sure the coffin's ready before he's even fully form and slap those seal tags on it immediately."

The head Zetsu was just glad it worked, "Go take it to her. She just got back with the statue so I could make another wave of clones and I think she'll have some time to handle this."

The Zetsu clones nodded and headed off to do just that while the head Zetsu made sure he was properly connected to the statue. As they were doing that a pair of brothers watched from the distance, "Itachi, what do you thinks in that box?"

Itachi had his Sharingan activated, "I can't tell. Those seals are powerful ones though, I can see a lot of chakra coming off from them."

Sasuke whispered, "They said it was a he. I wonder who it is? We might know if you hadn't had to stop to see Shisui again,"

Itachi said with some annoyance, "Drop it Sasuke."

Sasuke sigh, "Fine, I just don't know why you had to say bye to guy who can't hear you. So how do you want to play this? Do you just want to go right for Zetsu or play it a little sneaker?"

Itachi thought it over, "We need to get him disconnected and away from that statute before we can kill him. That things got enough chakra to heal him a hundred times over."

Sasuke took out a demon wind shuriken, "I think I can handle that much."

He was about to throw it when he felt his arm get heavy. Sasuke looked at it to see something white growing on it. It looked like it was a White Zetsu or at least part of one. That wasn't something Sasuke was about to stand for. Using the shuriken, he sliced off the freaky little appendage while being sure not to cut off his arm.

The green mass crawled off reconnected with Zetsu, "Oh, that's some good chakra right there."

Sasuke and Itachi figured this must mean he knew they were there so they jumped down. There was something that confused Sasuke though, "How can you absorb my chakra just by touching me?"

The humanoid shrugged, "It's just one of the many advantages of having Hashirama DNA. My cells can absorb other people's chakra which I can then you. Admittedly it be much more useful if I was a better head on fighter."

Itachi had to agree, "I don't think you stand a chance against us in a fight to be perfectly honest."

Zetsu smirked, "Don't get too confident now. I might not be the best at head on fighting but I think I've got another way to overpower you."

Before their eyes thousands of White Zetsu clones began to rise out of the ground and around them. Sasuke whispered to his brother, "Well this makes things a little more difficult."

Itachi carefully eyed the clones, "Yes, it does. How much of your chakra did he take?"

Sasuke pulled out his chokuto, "Not nearly enough to be a problem."

Itachi got into his taijutsu stance, "Alright, let's take this psychopathic plant out."

Zetsu frowned, "I think that's a little bit uncalled for. Alright then, attack!"

Sasuke grinned, "Most kills wins?"

Itachi chuckled, "You're on."

The clones began to jumped down and charge at the brothers. Itachi took out a kunai and used it to defend himself, slashing and kicking away any clone that came near him. Once he had them back, he'd turn them into ash with his fireball. He'd taken out about 25 clones already

Sasuke wasn't far behind him, with 23. He been using his chokuto almost exclusively. Slicing their arms and legs of when the couldn't manage to get the head. He was also using his Sharingan of course to make dodging and striking easier.

Zetsu watched with some amusement, "Really? The world gonna be ending soon and they still want to make a competition out of this. Those Leaf guys are just way too competitive."

A Zetsu clone went flying best him and Zetsu deadpanned, "Although you can't argue with their results."

* * *

When Kakashi and the Kages caught up to Anko and Kabuto, it didn't take long for them to figure out where Orochimaru had been hiding. When they followed his chakra it lead right to a system of caves that ran deep through ground. It was the perfect place for a snake to hide.

Kakashi turned to his father, "I don't think Madara's in there too."

Obito had to agree, "No, he might want to stay close enough so that he could defeat whoever came after Orochimaru if given the chance."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "I think he'll have to deal with you before that happens."

Obito shook his son's hand, "No way in hell is he getting past us."

Anko pouted, "Guys, can we hurry up with this? I've got a snake skin purse to make."

Mei just had to giggle, "I feel like you and I should hang out some time. I'd be willing to bet we burn down the entire village if we tried."

Anko had to agree, "You're on."

Kabuto cut in, "Okay, let's get going before I randomly start up a conversation with somebody."

Kakashi walked into the cave, "Come on Kabuto, that would require someone to like you."

Kabuto whined, "Hey!"

Anko smacked him on the back, "Sorry Kabuto, but he's got a point. Let's go catch ourselves a creepy pedophile snake."

Kabuto ran into the cave with Anko and Kakashi, "I really need to get some friends other than just Sai…"

* * *

Before long they found themselves deep inside the dark caves trying to track down their target. It wasn't as easy as before since the caves winded so much. They were closing in though, they could feel Orochimaru's chakra signature growing.

They all stopped when they reached what must have been bottom of caves. There was a small waterfall and river with someone on the other side of it. It looked like Orochimaru but there was something different about him.

Kakashi was careful but still ran next to the river, "Orochimaru, you killed enough people in your first life, we're not going to let you kill anymore now!"

Black Orochimaru gave them a dark grin, "I'm afraid Orochimaru isn't here. We didn't think it was a good idea to give him the chance to turn our men against us, so I merely took control."

Anko asked, "Wait, but it's still Orochimaru's body right?"

Black Zetsu didn't understand why should would ask that, "Well, yes, it is."

Anko went right into her hand seals, "That's good enough for me!"

She summoned a large viper who hissed and shot out at Black Orochimaru. He saw the snake and jumped out of the way, making hand seals of his own, "I made sure to study up on Orochimaru's style before this war began. If I was going to be taking control of his body I would need to know how he fights after all."

He put his hand on the ground and summoned Manda, "Orochimaru? What in the hell are you doing in this realm?"

Black Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm actually a friend of Orochimaru's who's borrowing his body. Would you do me the favor and take care of these pests?"

Manda looked at who he was fighting, "Are you out of your mind? I can't fight him! Do you know what Dokebi would do to me?"

Black Orochimaru scoffed, "You can fight other snake summoners."

Manda knew that already, "Yeah, you get scolded a little bit for that but you can do it, but Kakashi's a Snake Sage. He out ranks me for god's sake!"

Black Orochimaru started to get the idea, "So you can only attack Anko and Kabuto? Well that's going to make this fight considerably more difficult for me. You get to work Manda, I've got to handle the Sage."

Manda slithered away, "As long I'm not fighting Kakashi, fine."

Black Orochimaru knew the he might not be able to summon snakes, but that didn't mean he couldn't snake techniques at all. He landed in front of Kakashi and opened up his mouth, "Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!" (I did some research and I don't think that's summoning. Hopefully I'm right.)

Thousands of snakes poured out of Black Orochimaru's mouth and slithered at Kakashi. They opened their mouth to reveal swords inside of each of them. Kakashi knew that would be a pretty deadly attack for an average ninja but Kakashi was far from an average ninja.

He activate his Mangekyo Sharingan and fired up his Amaterasu, turning it into a snake. It went straight for the wall of snakes coming at Kakashi and burned them into non existence.

Black Orochimaru saw that snake had turned and was coming for him so decided to cut it off at the source. He ran towards Kakashi, contorting his body just enough so that the Amaterasu Snake wouldn't hit him, and brought his foot up to kick him the in face. Kakashi blocked the hit, forcing him to stop using Amaterasu, and went right into his snake style taijutsu.

The two greatest snake masters in the world were locked in one hell of a battle. Thanks to his studying Black Zetsu could use Orochimaru's body to it's full extent, that's exactly what he intended to do. Of course Kakashi was able to use snake style on an incredible level, you couldn't become a sage if you didn't. Both of their strike were quick, flexible, and painful if you got hit. In a nutshell, they were flawless.

Black Orochimaru taunted, "Are you worried that your pathetic little friends my get hurt?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm more worried about what she's gonna do to Manda. She has her heart set on a snake skin purse."

That's when Black Orochimaru heard Manda scream out, "Get away from me with that thing you crazy bitch!"

Kakashi stole a quick glance to see Kabuto on top of Manda with his chakra scalpels Anko chasing after the snake with a some kind of sword, "Dammit Manda, I just want a little!"

* * *

I hadn't done humor in a little while so I thought I'd do that for the end. Thanks for reading and please review.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 it's the last chapter before we start big battle with Madara! Another huge thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 and JohnyGhostFace who reviewed 51 chapters in a row, wow is all I can think to say to that! Thanatos125 just got 45 reviews in a row so he's great. Princessbinas has 20 reviews in row so she's needs to be thanks. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 19 time in row, nicely done do. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 12 chapters in row which is really something special. Davidira34 has 6 reviews in row so he's awesome. Thank you a ton to El-Chuape-1998, Neslon, and davycrockett100 for reviewing 4 chapters in a row. Last but not least thank you to Skelo, Guest, Hyotti, and SonOfObito and for reviewing on chapter 142. Now these fights have been some of the more fun ones to write, mainly because there a lot to do with the people who are fighting, both comically and action wise. So I'm of course ending them in this chapter, since Madara starts next chapter, and trust me, these ending will be badass. Mainly because I've got some badass people to work with. LIke I said, it's just been a fun and interesting pair of fights to write and I can't wait for you guys to read them. Oh, and something that's coming up with the reanimation I changed, so keep that in mind. Now let's get fighting.

* * *

The Uchiha brothers were proving to be a more than formidable opponent for Zetsu. They'd already taken out a couple hundred of his clones like they were cannon fodder. To be honest, Zetsu had actually kind of enjoyed watching all his clones get destroyed in a various manors. However, that got boring very quickly. Now he just really wanted this to be done and over with.

If numbers weren't enough to take these guys out then he'd just have to use something else. He put his hand onto the ground and began to put his little plan into motion. Without alerting the brothers, he began to move his roots underneath them and then slowly brought them so that they were just beneath them.

Then, when the moment was just right, he shot his roots up from the ground wrapped the around the two Uchihas. The White Zetsu clones saw their chance and piled onto them. Zetsu back up and waited for a few seconds, "Come on now, I know it's not gonna be that easy. Let's see what little trick you're gonna pull out next."

Chakra began to radiate from the pile of clones and all of them went flying after a big flash of chakra nearly blinded the real Zetsu. When he looked back both brothers had their Susanoo in full swing.

Itachi was clearly getting aggravated, "Last time I saw you you used that water down version of Wood Release it was to break my ankle and now you're trying to use it to bury me in your clones. You know, I really think I deserve to get some pay back."

Zetsu smirked and made what had to be over 300 clones, "You'll have to get through all of them first. As long as I'm connected to this statue, you don't stand a damn chance against me. I'll just keep making more clones until you fools run out of chakra."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You act like we don't have a way around that. Sasuke, would you do me a favor a clear these things out of the way?"

Sasuke made his classic bow and arrow with his Susanoo, "My pleasure Itachi, I've been meaning to take a little time to practice my aim."

He pulled an arrow back and let it fly at the Zetsu clones. There was a massive explosion of purple chakra and all of the clones went flying, "I think that gives me the lead."

Zetsu didn't have time to do anything but watch as Itachi rushed out of the explosion and right at him. Before he had time to make more clones, Itachi was jumping above with his Susano blade at the ready.

He sliced the cord connecting Zetsu to the statue clean off, "Let's see how you do with out your little army. I don't imagine you're much for fighting one on one."

Zetsu started to back away and get a little nervous, "Come on guys. It's not like I can do any more damage to the army, not while I'm not even connect to the statue."

Sasuke and Itachi slowly walked towards him, "You really think we'd even take the chance that you could connect back to that statute? We're killing you here and now."

Zetsu shot as much wood as he could from his hands, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Itachi blocked the blow with his Susanoo and Sasuke jumped up above him with Susanoo arrow pulled back, "Too bad you won't really have a chance to."

He fried the arrow which hit Zetsu dead on. Itachi and Sasuke jumped back as the attack finished the Akatsuki's strange humanoid friend. The brothers walked over and leaned down next to his body to make sure he was dead. Unlike the others, this one seemed to be bleeding.

Itachi knew he must actually be dead because the clones bodies were disintegrating, "Well little brother, looks like that's one point for the good guys."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope Kakashi can take out Orochimaru. Should we get going?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, we should. Can you find Madara chakra with your eye? Mine is getting kind of sore."

Sasuke was happy to, "Sure thing. Let's get moving so that we can help them end this."

The two brothers jumped away as another female Uchiha appeared on the scene, "Oh well. At least he was of use while he was here. In the mean time, I've got some work to do."

* * *

Kakashi was trying to do just as Sasuke has said, but it was more challenging than he had expected. Orochimaru had been one of Sannin for a reason, he was S-ranked ranked after all. He'd killed a Kage and multiple other S-ranked ninjas. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, but Kakashi still had plenty of trick that he was going to use to win.

Anko and Kabuto were busy trying to take Manda, which they were having a much easier time doing. The snake had cuts all around his body and was bleeding quite a bit. The pair of ex-Orochimaru apprentices were just about to get rid of him.

Manda was right in front of Anko, "You little bitch! I'm going to swallow you whole!"

Anko deadpanned, "Huh, that's usually what I say to Iruka-kun."

He opened his mouth wide and lunged at Anko, planning to do just as said. Anko jumped into his open mouth and shoved her blade into his head, barely missing his brain. She pulled the blade out and jumped down, slicing off a patch of scales as she did.

Manda was done with this, "Oh that is it! Whoever you are, you're on your own! Take these guys on by yourself."

Manda poofed away leaving an excited Anko holding some of his skin, "I'm getting my purse! Haha!"

Kabuto asked her, "Should we go and help Kakashi with Orochimaru?"

Anko pointed at him, "Looks like he's doing pretty well to me."

Kabuto looked over to see Kakashi was indeed doing extremely well. The taijutsu had ended after a while because after having his Sharingan active for a while Kakashi was able to see the patterns in his opponents fighting. Black Orochimaru had gotten down on his belly and was more or less slithering towards Kakashi. Kakashi made some very quick hand seals and put his hand on the ground. A sharpened wooden stake shot up right where Orochimaru had been slithering and pinned stabbed him through the gut.

Black Orochimaru opened his mouth and used skin shedding technique to create another him, this one completely unharmed, "So this is what it feels like to shed your skin. Man, it makes your skin so slimy."

Kakashi really found that creepy, "Ew...just...ew…"

Black Orochimaru sprinted at him, "Honestly you little brat, people do what they have to so they can survive. You'd do well to remember that."

Kakashi took out a kunai and created a blade out of the black flame of the Amaterasu, "And I'll do whatever I have to do to protect those I care about."

Black Orochimaru went give him a roundhouse kick to the head but Kakashi didn't even bother to try and dodge it. He took his Amaterasu blade and cut off his leg before it could hit. The snake masters body started to fall to the ground and before he had chance to shed his skin again, Kakashi cut his head clean off, "You'd do well to remember that."

Anko was grinning, "Well that was fun to wa,"

Kabuto cut her off, "Kakashi, don't let your guard down! This isn't over!"

A white snake slithered out of Orochimaru's severed head and began to grow. Kakashi started to take a few steps back as it was growing at a rate that had him pretty nervous. It started to grow multiple heads, eight to be exact. It kept growing and growing until it was barely even big enough to fit in the cave.

Kakashi looked at Anko and Kabuto, "You're gonna help me with this, right?"

Anko cracked her knuckles, "Just try and stop me!"

Kabuto figured he had no choice, "I guess I kind of have to, don't I?"

Now Kakashi just needed one more person to help...well, he was sort of a person, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Kakashi put his hand on ground and summoned an old friend of his, "Kakumei is back and ready for action and...What the fuck is that!"

Kabuto explained, "Orochimaru's Eight Branches Technique, his last resort before he goes to his true form. It's almost like facing eight Manda's at once."

Kakashi got Amaterasu blade ready again, "Well you took one pretty easily so I think the four of us can handle eight. Lets do this people!"

The four of them charged at the monster, ready to take this thing out once and for all. One of the heads snapped at Anko, who ducked under it and used her shadow snake hands to pull it in. She took in a deep breath and got right into one of her better jutsu, "Dragon Flame Stream!"

She fried a stream of fire onto the snakes neck, melting it's neck and forcing it's head to fall off, "That's one."

Kakumei was pretty busy himself, dodging and maneuvering around around a head the was trying to bite him. He finally managed wrap himself around one of the heads and started to squeeze hard. It shirked and Kakumei bite down on it's head.

Kakumei pulled until the head was finally ripped off, "One of my grosser kills, but not bad. There's two.

Kabuto was climbing up one of the snakes back wit another snake chasing him from behind. It tried to bite Kabuto, who jumped out of the way just in time. The head bit it's friend's neck while Kabuto turned and shoved his chakra scalpels into the other snakes head, "There's three."

Kakashi was currently dealing with the heads of two of the snakes, but he wasn't that nervous. The snakes lunged at him and he jumped over it's head, coming down and cutting it's head off. Then he kicked off from that snakes body and to the next one.

It opened it's mouth to try and eat Kakashi. He took his Amaterasu blade and cut of the top half of of the snake's mouth. The creature cried out in pain and Kakashi sliced of the other side of it's head, "Three and four."

Anko was dealing with another snake the was just about to chomp her in half. It was a good thing that Anko had a way to get out of this, "Flaming Snake Missile!"

The attack flew into the snakes mouth and exploded in the back of it's throat. It created a huge hole in the snakes flesh with Anko was gonna use. She climbed up to where the whole was and spit more fire into it. Once the the fire hit the back inside of the snake it didn't take long for the head to fall, "There's Five!"

Kakumei was already attacking another snake. He had t's head in between it's jaws and was crushing it. Everyone heard a crunch and Kakumei tired to say with a full mouth, "Ats ix!"

The last two heads were rushing at Kakashi and he was more than ready to finish them. When the first snake charged him he took his blade and cut it right down the middle. It was dead needless to say. Kakashi did a backflip and jumped on the other snakes head. He shoved the blade in it's skull and pinned it to the ground, "And that's seven and eight. We win."

Kabuto gulped, "Not qutie."

The snake began to melt and another snake looking thing started to rise from the goop. Kakashi saw it and nearly lost his lunch, "Holy...fucking...shit…"

Orochimaru had become some giant snake made out of thousands of smaller snakes. He looked like some kind of demon to be frank. Kabuto tried to tell them, "His blood lets out a poisonous gas when it hit the ground that will kill you if you breath it in."

Kakashi had something perfect in mind, "Everyone get next to me. I'm gonna end this! Kakumei, you can go."

Kakumei poofed away as all of the got next to Kakashi, "Say goodbye for the last time you fucked up little snake!"

Kakashi created the biggest Amaterasu he could and covered Orochimaru in it. Kabuto was nervous, "Um Kakashi, you do know this is gonna make him bleed a lot don't you?"

Kakashi put his hand on the ground and surround him and the others with roots, "Don't worry, I thought this out."

Kakashi channeled his chakra in his body and activated his Sage Mode. As the blood hit the ground and began to turn poison Kakashi started to make handseals, "Sage Art: Snake Poison Filter!"

Kakashi started to suck in the poison in the air and Orochimaru just kept burning. Before long there was nothing left of the snake and Kakashi had sucked up all of the deadly fumes with no affect to himself. He truned back into his normal and panted a little bit. While he hadn't had Sage Mode Activated for long he had still activated it. It had drained him a bit, but he would be fine after few minutes if he took a solider pill.

Kabuto noticed a pile of scrolls and ran over to them, "I knew it! If he was gonna manage this many powerful bodies he had to have some extra things to maintain them all."

Anko shrugged, "So what?"

Kabuto sat beside them, "So I know enough from training with Orochimaru to use all this. I've gotta work fast since the bodies must have already started to fade, but it's only been a few minutes so if I'm quick then I can take control of all of them. Hell, the ones who'll fight with us I'll just give them control of themselves."

Kakashi was pumped, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get turn this whole thing around!"

Kabuto started messing with the scrolls, "Already on it."

Kakashi turned to Anko, "You and me should go and try to find Madara so we can help my dad. Kabuto, are you good on your own?"

Kabuto waved them off, "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys go on and get out of here."

Kakashi thanked him, "Thank you so much Kabuto. We owe you one. Come on Anko, we've got work to do."

* * *

There you have it. A major win for the good guys. See you all tomorrow.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144, Madara's about to get one hell of a shock! Another huge thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 51 chapters in a row, wow is all I can think to say to that! Thanatos125 just got 46 reviews in which deffinatly earns him a thanks. Princessbinas has 21 reviews in row so she's just freaking great! Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 20 time in row, damn you're awesome. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 13 chapters in row which earns him a thank you. Davidira34 has 7 reviews in row so thanks a ton to him. Thank you to davycrockett100 for reviewing an impressive 5 chapters in a row. SonOfObito and guest have reviewed twice in a row so thanks to him. Last but not least thank you to VlaudFenikkusu and beisenman1892 for revewing on chapter 143 as well. I won't be getting Naruto or the others in the mix just yet, that'll be next chapter. While I know you're all just itching to find out what happened to Kabuto's reanimation stuff, that'll have to wait till next chapter as well. However, you will find out what happens to Bee this chapter. I've been thinking about this fight for some time and I know it's gonna be a hard one to write, not because there's not much to work with, but because I've gotta be careful not to screw it up. Well, I guess it's time to see if I can do it. Let's get fighting.

* * *

Madara had started a lot wars in his day, some between small villages, even a couple between the great ninja nations. However, this was by far his greatest work. He'd managed to get almost every single ninja in the world ready to rip his head of, and that was exactly what he'd been trying to do. His dream was right in front of him know. He just had to reach out and take it.

However clearly no one was just going to let him do that, "Madara Uchiha!"

Madara turned around from watching the war to see the Five Kage had finally reached him, "Well if it isn't the very heart and soul of the five great ninja villages. I'm assuming you're not here just have a pleasant little chat."

Obito had to keep himself from jumping at him right there, "Your endless trail of death and destruction ends here Madara. We're going to stop you, end this war, and finally bring some peace to this world."

Madara scoffed, "If anyone's going to end this war it'll be me. From what I've been told we've only got one tailed beast left to get. That damn Fox is obsessed with being the death of me."

The Raikage looked nervous, "Bee…"

Madara chuckled, "I'm told he was looking a little grim when my people left him. You must be worried about your dear brother."

Bee yelled, "My brother wouldn't go down that easily! He'll be here helping us kick your ass in no time!"

Madara activated his Susanoo, "For your sake I hope you're right. Let the games begin!"

* * *

A wasn't wrong, his brother was putting up one hell of a fight. Rin was working as hard as she could to keep him alive and Bee's body was helping her out a lot. It really was like he refused to die. Shizune was helping her as well, doing everything she could. She'd finished up healing Fu a while ago, and the poor girl was pretty much knocked out right now from all the stress.

Rin trying to replenish all of the chakra he lost while Shizune tried to put his chakra network back in order. The human body wasn't designed to lose that much chakra at once, so when it did it messed up the chakra network pretty bad.

Rin asked Shizune, "How much more do you have to repair before can try really healing his body?"

Shizune continued to fix what she could, "He's almost ready. If I can just heal these last few pathways, then we can really get to work."

Rin wanted to breath a sigh of relief. Bee was a good guy, and no one wanted to see him die. Finally Shizune said, "Alright Rin, it's time. Let's do this."

Now that Rin and Shizune knew him losing all his chakra wasn't an issue, they could start to heal his body. The healing chakra slowly started to make it's way to various parts of his body, fixing all of the damage done to his muscles and bones.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of healing, Bee slowly started to open his, "Aw man...I'm all fucked up...Gyuki is gone...I let you down buddy…"

Rin heard him, but didn't stop healing, "Bee, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could've done."

Bee shook his head, "Doesn't make me feel better...I don't even wanna bust out any ryhmes right now."

That's how Rin knew he was really beating himself up. She wanted to try and reason with him, but he had other things to do right now, mainly finishing healing him. He was back, but not exactly happy just yet.

* * *

Madara didn't waste even a moment, intending to take out the Five Kages as soon as he could, "Great Fire Annihilation!"

Madara let loose a massive wall of fire that was big enough to burn all five of them. Mei stepped forward, "I've got this one. Water Wall!"

Mei shot a stream of water out of her mouth and formed a wall around them, canceling out Madara's searing attack, "I suppose I shouldn't have expect such a weak attack to kill you. Let's move on to something a little stronger then. Forest Destruction!"

A flurry of roots came at the Five Kages and of course they knew better than to get hit by that. All of them ran at Madara and dodged the various roots that he was trying skewer them with. Onoki floated up and decided to be the one to try the first attack.

He started up his Dust Release and fired a cylinder of light at Madara, "Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!"

Madara almost laughed as he saw the attack coming at him. He raised up his hand and started to absorb the attack with a grin on his face. Onoki looked shocked and Obito decided to explain, "It's his Rinnegan. He can absorb all ninjutsu attacks so they have no effect on him. We'll have to stick to taijutsu and kenjutsu if we actually wanna actually hurt him."

A was less than pleased, "Well that's gonna make this fight even more of a bitch."

Madara found their ignorance hilarious, "You all are quite amusing. I'm so glad you came to give me a nice little workout."

Gaara didn't like being teased like that. He raised up his hand and began to manipulate the sand in his gourd. The sand weaved it's way through Madara's roots and at the dark Uchiha. It quickly reached the madman, but Madara really didn't see it as a threat.

He created a Susanoo ribcage and blocked the sand, "Honestly, is that the best you can do? I expect much better from a Kage."

Gaara gave a rare smile, "And I wouldn't expect the great Madara Uchiha to fall for this."

The sand that had fallen reached up under the rib cage and grabbed Madara's ankles, throwing him up and then slamming him right back down. Madara stood up and everyone expected to see a hard glare in his face. However, what they saw was far more terrifying.

He had a sickeningly excited smile on his face, one that had even the Kages afraid, "Yes! This is what I've been wanting, a truly great battle that I will never forget! You will make me feel alive again!"

Obito really hadn't been expecting something like this, "Okay, you're way more bat shit crazy than I thought you were."

Madara just kept laughing, "There's no greater pleasure than crushing a truly worthy opponent!"

Mei shook her head, "And this is the guy who want's to bring peace to the world."

Madara reasoned, "I'll admit I'm somewhat mad, but that doesn't mean I don't know what needs to be done."

A wasn't about to let that happen, "The only that's getting done here is you getting your ass kicked buddy!"

A rushed at him with his Lightning Armor at the ready and his fist up for a lighting strike. Madara tried to dodge the hit, but the Raikage was just too fast for him to dodge it completely. He managed to keep the Raikage from hitting his face, but he got a nice hard blow to the shoulder. At least his Rinnegan had absorbed the lighting, making the punch lose some of it's edge.

Madara could see he was going to have to take it up a notch, "Looks like I'm gonna have to start taking this seriously. I'm glad, this is turning out to be so much fun."

He created four wood clones and then he had himself and them activate their full body Susanoo's, "There's one here for each of you. I'm sure you'll give them all your very best."

The giant dark blue bodies went straight for their targets, intent on squashing them all. Gaara's brought it's foot up and was about crush him, but the Kazekage wasn't gonna lose anywhere near that easily. He made a giant hand from his sand and stopped the foot as it was dropping on him. Then he threw the foot up and forced the Susanoo to fall on it's back. All it took then was for Gaara to cover the entire thing with his sand.

Gaara clenched his fist, "Get crushed!"

A large cracking sound was heard and Gaara took his sand off to see that the Susanoo and clone were gone. Mei had to deal with her Susanoo wielding wood clone next, and she had a pretty solid plan dealing with hers as well. She ran up to the Susanoo and jumped up so that she was right in front of it.

Once she was right in front of it she got to work, "Corrosion Style: Melting Mist Jutsu!"

Mei let loose a mist the produced enough heat the actually melt the chest of the Susanoo, leaving the clone totally exposed. Then she switch to using her other bloodline, Lava Release, "Lava Steam Jutsu!"

Mei fired a small river of lava from her mouth and hit burned the clone into absolutely nothing. Now it was the Raikages turn, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna lose either. He used his lightning armor, so he was next to the clone in just a mere second. A used his incredible strength to tackle the clone at the legs. The clone fell over and A jumped on top of it, slamming his elbow down on it's stomach cashing it crack. Then he flipped around and punched through the crack in the Susanoo, pulling out the clone out by it's head once he was done.

The Raikage knew what to do now, "Let's see what you think of this. Iron Claw!"

He crushed the clones head in his hand, finishing him for sure. Now Onoki had to take out his clone, which he was pretty certain he could do without much trouble. Onoki raised up his hands as the clone ran at him, "Earth Moving Core!"

A square of earth underneath the Susanoo began to fall and create a square huge pit. Onoki made quick hands seals and collapsed the earth back in on itself, crushing the clone. Now that just left Obito, who was dealing with the real Madara.

Madara simply couldn't resist taunting him a little bit, "So you're the person who was supposed to have surpassed me? I must say I can't wait to see if your Kamui is as deadly as they say it is."

He lifted up the Susanoo's fist and tried to smash it into Obito. Madara soon found that Obito hadn't even been affected by the attack and that he was now in the Susanoo, "Ah, so it does work."

Obito activated his own Susanoo inside Madara's, destroy it from the inside, "More than you could ever know."

Madara laughed like a small child, "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

* * *

That'll do it for now. Tomorrow, we get Naruto and the others into the mix. Thanks for reading and please review.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145, let's get Naruto and the others in on this fight. Let's give a big thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 52 chapters in a row, that's so impressive I can't even believe it! Thanatos125 just got 47 reviews in which is so great. Princessbinas has 22 reviews in row so she's just gotta be thanked. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 21 time in row, super impressive. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 14 chapters in row so that's awesome. Davidira34 has 8 reviews in row so thats freaking cool. SonOfObito and guest have reviewed 3 times in a row so thanks a ton to them. Thank you to Beisenman1892 for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least thank you to Nelson for reviewing on chapter 144 as well. This chapter is kind of gonna have a few things going on. Of course we'll have the fight, but first I've gotta explain what happened with Kabuto. We'll check back in with the rest of the army as well, since they've got no one else to fight. I think you all kind of get the idea of what I'm planning. Basically, I'm gonna have Madara and the others have some big fighting while I set up everything else. Not sure what else to say this time, so I'll with a classic. Let the battle begin!

* * *

Naruto and Kushina had been closing in on Madara for quite some time, they'd switched from chasing the statue when they were able to pin down his chakra. Of course that went to grinding halt when some kind of light shot out of Kushina and she started to glow.

Naruto was shocked, "What in the hell's going on? Mom, are you alright?"

Kushina knew what was going on, "Naruto, I think whoever was casting the jutsu just bit the big one. Looks like I might be out of this fight."

Naruto couldn't believe it, "No way! We can't lose yet, we might still need your help."

Kushina didn't have much of a say, "Look, I can't control this. If the guys who cast is gone then we're pretty much screwed."

Naruto was desperate, "Come on! We can't lose another powerful ninja right now."

Kushina was about to talk again but she started to notice something. Her glow was ending the light wasn't there anymore, "I'm back...but how?"

Naruto didn't care, "Whatever, why look a gift horse in the mouth? Let's just go and finish off Madara already!"

Kushina couldn't really argue with that, "Alright Naruto, let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

With Bee and Fu stable, all of the medical ninjas were able to focus on healing the others again. However, they started to notice that less and less people were coming in. Before long they were complete caught up. Mito just had to ask, "Where the heck is everybody? Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we have more people here? I mean we're in a war after all."

That's when someone burst in, "You're not gonna believe this! All of the people who are reanimated are fighting for our side now!"

Rin was shocked, "What? Why in the hell are they doing that?"

Tsunade had an idea, "It's gotta be Kabuto. He studied under Orochimaru for years and I'll bet Kakashi and those guys beat Orochimaru. They've taken control of them and are using these guys for our side."

The guy nodded, "Yeah, and the Zetsu clones are gone too."

Rin smirked, "Nice job Sasuke and Itachi! We've got these guys on the ropes. Let's get out there and help them!"

Bee and Fu ran over, "We're coming with you! We've gotta see this thing through to the end and you're not gonna stop us!"

Tsunade grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it. You two of suffered more than enough to earn the right to see how this all plays out. All we need to do is get Konan on the way. Come on, we're gonna go kick a madman's ass!"

* * *

Madara may not have yet been aware of the army coming for his head, but for him ignorance was bliss. He'd been usually some of his strongest attacks and Five Kages were still up and running. It was what he'd always wanted, a truly worthy opponent!

Obito had been the best part. He was able to match Madara blow for blow and hit for hit. He'd actually hurt him too! It had been a long time since Madara felt pain, but Obito had reminded him what it felt like. Thanks to his Kamui, he was able to not only enter his Susanoo, but could use his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu in a way that made his ninjutsu absorbing almost useless.

It was Madara's dream fight if he couldn't be fighting his old rival, "My word you five have really shown me what you can do, haven't you?"

All of the Five Kages were panting from the fight. Madara had been sending Susanoo's and wood attack at them like there was no tomorrow, and it hadn't been easy on any of them, "You haven't exactly given us much a choice you crazy son of a bitch."

Madara grinned evilly, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Obito scowled at him, "I am going to love wiping that smirk off your face."

A Kamui portal appeared behind Madara and a dozen shuriken flew right at his back. Madara of course sensed it and tried to activated his Susanoo rib cage. However two of them did get through and hit him square in the back.

Madara yelped in pain, "Oh, now that was a nice shot! Let's see how you handle this though."

Madara made some hand seals and rose two wooden hands from the ground. The Five Kages prepared himself to destroy the hands, but a voice could be heard screaming out, "Tailed Beast Bomb!"

A massive ball of black chakra coming rushing towards Madara, who was forced to raise up his giant wood hands to catch the ball. He tried to contain it for a few seconds and then threw off to the side, his wood hands shot to hell. Naruto and Kushina jumped next to the Five Kages.

Madara knew who he was from the chakra that was coming off from him, "So the holder of the Kyuubi finally shows his face. I see the Uzumaki managed to break free as well. You always were a troublesome clan."

Obito couldn't believe it was another person from his past, "Kushina? How did you,"

Kushina cut him off, "I'd love to catch about you becoming Hokage and everything, but now is not that time."

Obito had to agree, "Good point. Honestly Madara, with them joining in as well, you don't stand a chance. Just give up this ridiculous mission already."

Madara laughed hysterically, "This mission has been my reason for existence for so long I can't even remember what I ever did before it. Do you honestly think I would give up this easily? I'm going to kill each and every one of one you expect for the fox boy, and once I have the nine tails he's gone too. Allow me to show you how this works!"

He put his hand to the ground the once again root began to sprout out from the ground. Only there were clearly some kind of flower buds on them. Obito remembered his mother using something like this. Now he was gonna have to think fast if he wanted to keep those things from budding and releasing whatever was inside.

However, it turned out that Obito wasn't going to have to think of anything. A massive Amaterasu dragon appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the roots. Before long they were gone and the dragon was put out like it was nothing. Kakashi and Anko ran up with the rest of the guys, "You guys okay?"

Obito was glad to see his son was okay, "Never better thanks to you."

Kakashi informed them, "Once we killed Orochimaru Kabuto was able to take control of the reanimated bodies. They're working for us now!"

Obito broke into a huge smile, "Haha! How do like that Madara?"

Madara ground his teeth, "A minor setback."

Another new voice was heard, "Obito-kun!"

Obito turned around to see the entire medical unit and Konan had arrived as well, "Rin-chan, what are you doing here?"

Rin ran up to him, "We've got everyone fixed up so we decided to help you guys in the front lines."

Sasuke and Itachi were the last two who showed up, "We're here too Uncle Obito. Let's kick some ass!"

Madara was finally starting to get tired of this, "Perhaps it's time I finish you people off so that I can really get to work."

Obito wasn't nervous, "I don't think you have attack that can take all of us out at once."

Madara was glad he was going to get to use this, "Actually, I have an attack strong enough to take out an entire army if I need to. Allow me to show you all what I mean."

Madara began to make another Susanoo, only this one on a much larger scale. It was getting to the point where it was almost the size of a mountain. Everyone couldn't help but get nervous at the sight of the huge armored human, "This is my greatest jutsu! My final Susanoo. With this I can wipe you fools off the face of the map.

Madara raised up the blade of his final Susanoo and was about slash them away like they were nothing, but Obito wasn't going to let that happen. He used his Kamui and teleported himself right up to Madara. The Uchiha was forced to stop himself midway so that he could defend against Obito and his taijutsu barrage. However, Madara was at a slight disadvantage since he was also trying to keep his Susanoo active.

Without being able to focus, Madara was quickly overpowered by Obito, "Take this you sick freak!"

Obito hit him hard in the face and then kicked him in the chest. He went crash down his own fading Susanoo, Obito figured he should teleport back down before it faded completely. Madara finally hit the ground and made a small crater, much to the rest of their joy.

He stood up and this time he had a scowl on his face, "So you even got a way to counter my most powerful attack. No matter, I'll just use it again but be a little quicker this time."

Obito smirked, "Be as quick as you want, you're not going to be fast enough to stop me."

Madara knew he was right, but had an idea, "Oh don't you worry, I've got something that should keep you occupied just long enough for me to do what needs to be done."

Next thing any of them knew there was about 30 wood clones of Madara standing before them. All of them activated their Susanoo's while Madara jumped back. He started to activate his Final Susanoo and prepared to slash again. Obito didn't get what the point was, he could just teleport up there to him again.

Suddenly he realized the real reason Madara did it. All of the clones were now going at everyone he cared about. They were good, but 30 full body Susanoo's? Could he just leave them to face that all on their own?

Obito was broken out of his thoughts by Rin, "Obito-kun, don't worry about us! You're the Hokage and you've gotta stop Madara! I know we're your family but we can take care of ourselves!"

Obito knew she was right and so he turned around to fight Madara. However, a voice he'd only heard once called to him, "Leave Madara to me! You go and worry about your family, let another Hokage handle him."

Obito's head shot around, "Lord Hashirama! You were one of the revived?"

Hashirama nodded, "Yes, I was. I remember that you are Fifth Hokage and therefore are my peer. You might be able to handle Madara, but you go and worry your family for now. Madara is all mine. Oh, and don't call me Lord, you and I are equals.

Obito smiled at him, "Thank you so much Hashirama. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Hashirama watched him run off and smiled as he ran at Madara, "Actually I think I do."

Madara saw who was coming for him, "Hashirama, so you're here as well? Excellent, we can have our rematch at last!"

Hashirama nodded, "It's time for us to settle this once and for all old friend!"

* * *

Epic ending! You guys will see what happens tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146, time for end of one fight and the beginning of something a hell of a lot more intense. Of course I must thank SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 53 chapters in a row, wow that's just amazing! Thanatos125 just got 48 reviews in a row so thanks so much to him. Princessbinas has 23 reviews in row so she's some kind of awesome Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 22 time in row, that's very cool. Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 15 chapters in row so he's great. SonOfObito has reviewed 4 times in a row so thanks a million to him. Last but not least thank you to Skelo and YamiChaos27 for reviewing on chapter 145 as well. I don't want to have to get into too much of it just yet, but I think you all know exactly what's coming to be perfectly honest. Getting Hashirama in on the battle, I know not every person is gonna think that was a great idea, but I just really think it'll be badass and bring out a little bit more of Madara's character. Eh, you guys will see what I mean pretty soon. Let's get this bat shit crazy chapter started already.

* * *

Madara Uchiha may have been one of the only men in the whole world who could managed to hold a dozen S ranked ninjas and the First Hokage all at the same time. Just one of the ninjas he was facing would've been enough to take out most shinobi who crossed their path, but Madara really was doing well against them. While he did love a good challenge, this time it just might have too much. He was quickly running out of chakra, and he wasn't sure what he was gonna do once he ran out.

His 30 Susanoo wood clones had been going hard at all of the various ninjas that accompanied the five Kages. Naruto had destroyed three of them like they were nothing thanks to Kurama's help. He had used a tailed beast bomb to take out two of them and Flying Thunder God couple of Rasenshuriken combo. Each of the kages had taken out two, expect for Obito who took out three. Itachi and Sasuke had each taken out one, Mito and Kakashi had taken out two, and everyone else had helped taken out another six. Only five of them were left, and those ones weren't gonna last long with the people they were fighting.

To be honest Madara wasn't really concerned about that at the moment. He was far more interested in his old friend coming back to give him one last fight, "Hashirama I'm so glad we can finally settle all this. I've been wanting to show you since I was awoken just how powerful I've become."

Hashirama didn't look as excited as Madara did. It was a look of determination that was on his face, "Madara, I never thought that you'd honestly go this far with it. Do you honestly think this is the way to bring peace to the world? Killing thousands until eventually you can put the world into some kind of false endless dream!"

Madara chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't understand. You've never felt the kind of pain I did."

Hashirama scowled, "I know Izuna's death hurt you but,"

Madara cut him off and screamed, "No, you don't know! You brother killed mine and stole the person I cared about the most about in the entire world! He gave up his eyes for me! There was no one else in the world I would've given my life for before I would've gave it for him!"

Hashirama cringed, "You're right, I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that. I died before both my Wife and my Brother. Most of the people who I cared about in my life I was able to protect before I went."

Madara shook his head, "It's clear the two of us will never understand one another. The only way you and I can speak to each other now is with our power."

Hashirama could hardly believe this man was once his friend, "Fine, if that's the way you want to play this, than hit me with your best shot."

Before all of this had started Madara had been activating his final Susanoo, which he went right back into. The giant armored humanoid rose very quickly, letting Hashirama know it was time to get this started. He made some quick hand seals and created a wood human and a wood dragon to hold of the Final Susanoo so could get his real attack ready.

Madara scoffed at the two attacks, "Have you forgotten just how powerful I am old friend? Allow me to show just what I think of these little toys."

Madara gave a half hearted slash at them, but even with little effort it was enough to wipe out the wood human and dragon like they were childsplay. Hashirama had jumped up off the top of his wood human, getting one of his best attacks ready.

He activated his Sage Mode instantly, a skill he'd gained thanks to his massive chakra pools and having had to use it before. With this active, he could use what was quite possibly his most powerful attack. Hashirama began to grow a statue from his wood realse that was big enough to rival size of the Final Susanoo.

Madara was less than pleased to see an attack that even he had never really found a way to counter, "Not this thing again."

The statue began grow thousands of hands which all shot at Madara's Final Susanoo, "Top Buddha Transformation!"

The hands crashed into the Susanoo with an amount of force that's strong enough to level an mountain. One of those wood hands had been known to knock out a foe with a single hit, sometimes it nearly kill them if he used two. Thousands of them were force ninjas didn't even want to think about being on the receiving end of.

To Madara's credit, the Final Susanoo did hold up for a few second. However, it soon busted wide open and about a hundred of the hands hit Madara and smashed him into the ground. Hashirama ended the attack and once he was free Madara shakily stood up.

He looked pretty beaten up but Madara wasn't going to lose, "You're still just as strong as I remember old friend, but I'm not done yet. I've still got enough in me to keep fighting!"

Hashirama was trying so hard to reason with him, "Madara if you don't give this up than we will just have to kill you again!"

Madara laughed, "I've got stronger since you left Hashirama. I haven't shown you what I can really do yet."

Hashirama could see he just didn't understand the situation he was in right now, "It's not just me that you're fighting Madara, I've got an entire army behind me."

Madara looked behind Hashirama to see that the Susanoo's he sent had already been defeated and now the entire army had managed to converge on him. Now he was starting to see this just might not work.

Madara ground his teeth, "Even if you defeat me you'll end up forcing me to kill thousands for you to do it. Let me bring peace to this world!"

Naruto walked towards him, "I heard what you said earlier, about your brother. Let me ask you something. What would you do if you found out all of those memories you had were a lie? If none of it actually happened and it was all a dream? You never actually got to spar against him or anything that you had loved to do?"

Madara scoffed, "Reason it anyway you want boy. The way I see it, ignorance is bliss."

Obito could see there was no talking to him, "It's time for you to die once and for all Madara. We're not letting you come back again."

Madara cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on you fools! If can at least take the one with the whiskers down then I can get the Ten Tails up and running. That's all I need to do."

All of them were about to get to the battle when a familiar shaking began and the Gedo statue rose up with Tuhia riding on it, "Honestly Madara, do I have to do everything around here? You'd be about to die right now if it wasn't for me."

Madara was glad to see her, "Excellent timing Tuhia. Our tailed beasts should be enough to even the odds a bit."

Tuhia waved it off, "Oh we won't be needing them. In fifteen minutes we'll be up and ready to go."

Everyone suddenly got extremely nervous, "What do you mean?"

Tuhia gave a sinister giggle, "Zetsu, if you would please bring what the poor dead white half of you brought me up from the ground."

Black Zetsu rose out of the ground holding a coffin that had quite a few seals on it, "Here you are Tuhia, just was you requested."

She tossed him down a kunai with a tag on it, "Also, be a dear and put that in there with him. We don't want him getting loose and turning on us just yet."

Naruto recognized the seal and gulped, "That many containment seals on the coffin and a high level mind control seal. Who the hell is in there?"

Once Zetsu moved his hand though the wood and put the seal in there, Tuhia jumped down and kicked open the coffin, "See for yourself."

The lid fell off to revile something that had no one had been expecting. Three voice were heard screaming out three different thing, "Sensei/Dad/Minato-kun!"

Minato was standing before them with a vacant look on his face. Tuhia could see they were all lost so she tried to explain what all she'd done with in an overly gleeful voice, "I had the White Zetsu clones go and retrieve a few things from your homeland Kushina, primarily the Shinigami Mask. It allowed us to cut open the Shinigami's stomach and retrieve souls. I needed Minato's soul, so I retrieved it. Basically I need to get the Yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra from him. Between that and what I got from Mito before I sealed Son Goku in her and the Gold and Silver brothers, I'll have more than enough to awaken the Ten Tails."

Naruto and everyone in the Alliance were shaking with rage. Madara found the whole thing absolutely perfect, "Now this is what I'm talking about. I don't even need to fight you people."

Obito stepped forward, "Do you really think that we're just going to let you do this?"

Madara jumped back next to the statue and chuckled, "You won't have much of a choice."

Madara surrounded the last of his men with a flaming shield like cylinder that shot so high up into the sky. The First Hokage curse, "Madara's used this on me before. I can't break through it because the flame's too hot. The most he could do with it against me is hold me off, but right now thats all he needs to do. He'll use all the chakra he has left just to keep us out."

Obito had an idea, "I'll do it. I can get through this with relative ease."

Madara screamed to him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Obito. Zetsu, would you show him why?"

They all heard Zetsu voice, "I'd be happy to."

Obito's whole world was rock when he heard a scream. A scream of a woman he wasn't prepared to lose, "AAAAHHHH!"

Obito turned as quickly as he could to see his wife with Zetsu hand though her stomach and was bleeding heavily, "Rin-chan!"

He couldn't stop himself, he just ran to his wife and Zetsu shrank back into the ground. He got to her and held her tight, "Rin-chan, oh god Rin-chan please stay with me!"

Rin could barely talk, "He came...out of nowhere...said he had to...distract you…"

Tsunade tried to pull him away, "Obito, you need to get out there and stop Madara!"

Obito wasn't moving, "I need to be with my wife!"

Tsunade finally used her strength to pull him off, "I'll help Rin, you go and take out Madara! It's his fault anyways!"

Obito realized she was right and got up to face Madara, "He's going to pay! By all that is good and holy he is going to pay!"

* * *

Major cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please review.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147, back from the cliffhanger! Of course I must thank SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 54 chapters in a row, holy crap that's great! Thanatos125 just got 49 reviews in a row so he's just an impressive guy. Princessbinas has 24 reviews in row so thanks again to her. Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 23 time in row, very nice! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 16 chapters in row so that earns him a huge thanks. SonOfObito has reviewed 5 times in a row so thanks a million to him. Last but not least thank you to Guest, Davidira34, and UltraMickey for reviewing on chapter 146 as well. I know that was possibly the worst fucking cliffhanger I've ever done, I mean someone was almost dying, they were getting close to reviving the Ten Tails, Obito was about to go and kick Madara's ass! It was all just absolute insanity. Don't you worry though, all of that will be given some closer in this chapter. However, I'll be adding new things as well for them to deal with as well. We're incredibly close to this thing being over, so I guess I'd better get to it. Sit back and watch as the climax continues!

* * *

Obito had never felt this much anger in his life before. Even finding out about his mother's betrayal or Kakashi defection had made him this angry. It was like all he could see right now was red!

He'd teleported into the barrier and was doing everything he could to tear Madara to shreds. Even Madara was slightly afraid at the look he had in his eyes. It wasn't a look of revenge or pain, it was pure rage! Madara wasn't doing well either, as he couldn't hit Obito thanks to his Kamui and Obito had more than enough in his arsenal to hit him.

Madara decided to try and taunt him so that he wouldn't try and go for Tuhia, who was half way though sucking Kurama's chakra from Minato, "Are you starting to get it now Obito? Starting to understand why I need to do this? Just imagine your world without your precious Rin."

Obito didn't need to be taunted, he was angry enough already, "Would you just shut up already you fucking psychopath!"

He opened a Kamui portal and sent three demon wind shuriken out of it right at Madara. The Uchiha activated his Susano ribs, deflecting the attacks with what chakra he had left. However, that gave Obito the exact opportunity he was looking for. Reaching back, Obito grabbed Madara's hair and threw him on the ground while stepping on his chest, "I'm going to kill you! It's time to finally finish this so that I know you can't hurt anyone else!"

Madara did some maneuvering and forced him off, "You can try but I don't go down easily."

Outside the barrier, Tsunade was doing everything that she could to help her old student survive. However, it was proving to be nearly impossible. Black Zetsu had hit multiple important organs, even if he did just graze them, and seemed to be trying to take as much blood from her as possible. Tsunade didn't want to give up though, "Come on Rin, there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose you right now!"

Mito watched from over her mother's shoulder, "Mom, this seems like it might be too much for even you. What are you gonna do?"

Tsunade was running out of options, "I think I have one thing that would work for sure,"

Mito had to scream out, "Well than what in the hell are you waiting for? Do it!"

It wasn't that simple as Tsunade explained , "Mito, it basically boils down to me using every ounce of my chakra and giving to her, then letting someone else take over and finish the job. It's a technique that kills the user."

Mito's attitude suddenly changed, "What? Mom, you can't do this!"

Tsunade didn't know if she felt that way, "Mito, I lost the man I loved twice. How can I ask Obito to go through that just so I can survive?"

Mito contoured, "How can you leave your daughter without a parent?"

Tsunade felt a twinge of guilt at that, "Maybe that's true...but I wouldn't be who I was if I didn't at least try to save her."

Mito was terrified at the thought of losing her, "You're really gonna do this aren't you?"

Tsunade smile at her daughter, "You don't need to worry sweetie...I'm justing going to visit your father."

Mito started to cry, "But you're needed here."

Tsunade put a hand on her cheek, "And so is Rin. You and your father made my life so happy Mito, I want you to remember that."

Mito's crying got worse, "Please stop talking like this!"

Tsunade wiped her daughters eyes, "Stop crying sweetie, you're going to need to be able to see if you want to finish saving Rin when I'm gone. I love you Mito and I know you're going to do great on your own. Kiba's gonna take good care of you. Make sure to tell Tsume to spoil my grandbabies rotten for me."

Mito knew she was just doing what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. She watched as her mother put her hands on Rin's body and started channel every last little bit of chakra she could get into her. It took everything Mito had to keep herself from crying, but she knew what she had to do it. Tsunades age began to show as all of her power left her. Her hands became shakier and shakier until finally her body collapsed and fell to the side.

It took everything Mito had not to collapse herself, but she was strong just like her mother. She moved the incredible amount of chakra that was now in Rin's body and began to heal her vital organs. Thanks to her mother vast chakra reserves, she had just enough to heal even Rin's deadly wounds.

Rin opened up her eyes and slowly started to sit up, "That's not possible, I should be dead right now. The wounds I had...Oh no! Not Lady Tsunade!"

Mito nodded and motioned her mother's body. It was at this point she stopped fighting the tears, "She's...gone. To save your life, she gave up hers."

Rin felt awful, "Mito, I'm so sorry! You know I never would've asked her to,"

Mito wanted to make one thing known, "My mom could never let herself live if it meant others she loved would be in pain. Please, don't apologize...it's an insult to her memory."

Rin realized that was true, "You're right. Let's go and make sure what she did meant something!"

Back in the circle, Obito was still kicking the shit out of Madara. If it wasn't for Madara's own barrier he'd be able to do a lot more, but in the confines his own jutsu he just didn't have the space to do anything decent. Luckily for him, Tuhia was already almost done with Minato. You could actually see the Gedo Statue changing forms and filling out. It was starting to grow tails out of it's back was letting out this strange but incredible aura of chakra. The whole things was truly amazing.

Black Zetsu had come up to ask Tuhia a quick question, "Tuhia, what would you like me to do once the Ten Tails is revived?"

Tuhia was focusing on sucking all of Kurama's Yin chakra into the statue and so she just said, "Just go and find whoever is keeping these damn reanimated people here. It's really quite annoying that we may have to deal with the First."

He nodded and went to sink into the ground, "I know just the place to go."

* * *

Kabuto had been trying his best to maintain all bodies that Orochimaru had been using, but it wasn't even a little bit easy. His whole body was aching as he tried to keep up with bodies who didn't want to work with him.

What he didn't have time to see was a dark shadow rising behind him and preparing to stab him right in the chest. Zetsu figure, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'

Just as he started to raise his hand to stab him, Black Zetsu sensed someone else had entered the cave. Before Zetsu could get Kabuto, some kind of huge hand that looked like it had been drawn came up and grabbed him, pulling him out of Zetsu's reach.

Kabuto looked back to see Zetsu and then up to see a friend had saved his life, "Sai, what the hell are you doing here? I'm not complaining or anything, but still."

Sai told him while keeping an eye on Zetsu, "Basically, everyone figured out that you must be the one controlling the reanimated bodies and Tsunade said she could sense traces of Orochimaru's chakra down here. I knew that must mean this is where you were at so I followed the cave down until I found you."

Kabuto nodded, "Well thanks, I owe you one."

Zetsu rolled his eyes, "Oh how nice, two friends bonding. If you'll excuse me, I need to fix these scrolls so that you can't use them."

Before they could do anything, Zetsu destroyed all of the scrolls Kabuto had been using to maintain the reanimated bodies. Without those, there was no way that he could use the shinobi. Zetsu gave them a mocking smile and then sank back into the ground.

Kabuto cursed, "Dammit! We're not gonna be able to use the reanimated bodies now!"

Sai didn't know what to tell him, "Guess we'll just have to hope they won't need them. Come on, let's get out of here and help them."

* * *

Everyone couldn't help but be terrified as they watched the everything seemed to be falling apart around them. It was like everything was going in slow motion, or at least that's how it felt.

Naruto could only watch as his mother began to glow and light began to shoot out of her and up into the sky again, "Please no, not this again! Mom, we need you here! We can't lose you yet!"

Kushina told her son, "This isn't a choice Naruto, if whoever was casting it was forced to stop it's over."

The same thing was happening the Kages, except for Obito who was still doing his best to kill Madara who were losing Hashirama at the worst possible time, "Oh come on! We're about face the fucking Ten Tails and now you have to leave?"

Hashirama didn't know what to tell them, "I'm leaving the protection of the hidden Leaf to the Fifth and to him."

Everyone looked to see he was motioning to Naruto who looked away from his mother, "Me? Why are you leaving it to me?"

Kushina knew why, "Naruto, you actually managed to make peace with the Kyuubi. No one even thought that was possible. If there's anyone to put our faith in, it's you."

Hashirama smirked at the boy as his body become more and more deteriorated, "She's right. Even my wife was never able to do that. I believe this woman said your name was Naruto, did she not?"

Naruto couldn't help but feel some pride as he said, "Yeah, I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki...I'm going to the be the Sixth Hokage."

Everyone who hadn't known about this gasped, but were happy to hear it. Kushina was beaming as Hashirama said, "With that Obito as the Fifth and you as the Sixth, it's clear to me there's plenty of people to protect the Leaf in my absence. I can really rest in peace."

With he returned to the other side as Kushina said her final goodbyes to Naruto, "I can't believe this! Naruto, you're amazing!"

Naruto wanted to respond, but it was too late. The last of Kushina shot into the sky as every single one of the reanimated bodies were returned to the other side. The fight just got a lot harder for everyone, that much was certain.

Obito was still trying to finish off Madara, but it didn't look like he was gonna have the time to. Tuhia had sucked the last of the Yin half of Kurama's chakra from Minato's body and let him fall to the ground. All of them were caught off guard by a massive roar that shook the entire army to it's core. The Ten Tails had returned…

* * *

Another evil cliffhanger, mwahahah! Thanks for reading and please review.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148, let's get on with the next answer to my evil cliffhanger. Of course I must thank SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 55 chapters in a row, which is just out of this world. Thanatos125 just got 50 reviews in a row so he just needs to get a thank you. Princessbinas has 25 reviews in row so that's just totally great! Thanks to CaauweKilla for reviewing 24 time in row, that's really great! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 17 chapters in row and he's really impressive. Guest and Davidira34 need to be thanked for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least, thank you to 61394 and Nelson for reviewing on chapter 147 as well.I know I've been doing a lot of cliffhangers lately but they've needed to be done. Also, I know I've changed a crap ton of things compared to canon as far as the war's been going but that's been for two very important reasons. First, I want to make my story as unique as possible, that's just something I like to do. Second, the set up I'm planning would have some of the things in canon being way over powered. Also, you're going to start noticing some changes coming up that would be another case of me not getting things wrong, I just changed them. With all that said, let's get this epicness started!

* * *

Madara had almost thought that he'd never achieve it. It had taken years of planning and working, but he'd finally done it. The Ten Tails was awoken once again and in no time at all Madara would be in complete control of it's power.

He was on top of the beast at the moment, trying to seal it inside of himself. Off course that was an incredibly hard thing to do and the Ten Tails wasn't going to get sealed away easily. Madara was skilled with sealing though, as he was skilled will all forms of jutsu. It had taken everything Madara had to control the tailed beast with his Sharingan, but Madara had been able to do it. Now that he was under his control, all Madara needed was time.

The Shinobi Alliance wasn't about to let him do that though. Obito had been the first to try to get Madara off from the incredible terrifying beast, however he'd failed miserably. Even when he managed to get near Madara, the miniscule amount of chakra he'd gotten from the Ten Tails made almost any attack Obito fired seem like nothing.

Naruto tried to attack as well, only he had taken a slightly different approach. He'd used the full power of Kurama and was planning on taking the Ten Tails out instead of Madara. Kurama had even made a Tailed Beast Bomb that was twice as big as he was and the Ten Tails flicked it away! To flick away an attack that powerful, that actually scared Naruto and the others half to death!

The battle was starting to look more and more glum for the heros, but much to their credit they were still fighting with everything they had. They all had people they were fighting to protect and even a few people they wanted to avenge. Madara had really stirred up quite a storm, one that might have been the only help to ending him.

However, Obito still had one chance. One more move that just might be able to get Madara out of here and give them a chance to take out the Ten Tails, or at least seal it away again. He wasn't sure how it would work, but it was worth a shot.

He got his Sharingan ready, "This is it. I've gotta pray this works or it could be over."

Madara could feel something trying to suck him up and Tuhia could see that he was trying to use the Kaumi to send him to a pocket dimension. She jumped in front of Obito, "Tsk tsk tsk son, I can't have you ruining all of my hard work now can I?"

Obito scowled at her. For this to work he had to be able to see Madara, "Get out of my way! I'm going to end this for the entire world's sake!"

Tuhia wasn't budging, "The world needs this! After what your father did to you and Wuhiko, I learned what the world is really like!"

Obito frowned and sighed, "Well then I guess I've got no other choice. You'll have to be taken care of before I can take out Madara."

Tuhia scoffed, "Do you really think that you can take me out before Madara is finished sealing the Ten Tails inside himself?"

Obito shook his head, "No, but he can get you out of my so that I can do what needs to be done."

Tuhia heard a low growl and turned around to see Naruto riding a chakra manifestation of Kurama, "Well that's problematic…"

She was smacked away by Kurama as Obito began to focus on Madara once again, "You're going down now you psycho."

At least that's what he thought, until he saw Zetsu rise up next to Madara and surround him like a shadow, protecting him. Obito's eye started to twitch, "We don't have time for this!"

He decided he just he just teleport Zetsu to a pocket dimension was well and just call is good for now. Obito activated his Kamui portal right on them...but it had no effect. Even after a second attempt, the Zetsu covered Madara was still there.

Kakashi was getting really nervous, "Um dad, what in the hell is going on?'

Obito thought he had an idea, "If Zetsu is using his transparency then I can't teleport him because he's not physically linked to anything and since I can't see Madara I can't teleport him either. It's the perfect defense against my Kamui."

Kakashi was starting to see just how bad it was, "So what in the hell are we gonna do?"

Obito didn't see any other option, "The only thing we can do, kick the shit out of the Ten Tails before Madara can take it over."

Kakashi deadpanned, "Oh is that all?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "I know it won't be easy but there's no other choice! We've gotta at least try."

Madara was able to hear all of this and just couldn't resist calling to them all, "You still don't get it do you? That I'm simply doing what needs to be done! In the end if I don't do this the world will just end up falling back into the endless cycle of war and death that it was in before! I can't let this pain continue!"

Naruto couldn't take his words anymore. He screamed from the top of Kurama's head, "Oh boo freaking hoo!"

Madara was caught completely off guard by that, "What?"

Naruto let Kurama handle Tuhia while he yelled, "Look Madara, I'm really tired of listening to you bitch about how bad your life was! Everyone here would feel bad for you if you lost your brother, the person who meant the most to you in the world, but you know what? Everyone in this place has lost someone they care about! You had to watch a lot of your family members die in war, yeah that must have sucked, but guess what? So did Hashirama! You're doing this because you're a coward who can't deal with the pain anymore!"

Even though the Zetsu shadow was covering him, you could still see the anger in Madara's eyes, "I'm doing what needs to be done! It's the only way to save the Uchiha clan, just as the tablet in the Naka Shrine said!"

Naruto heard this...and actually started to laugh, "Really, you're doing this because some stone told you to?"

Madara snapped back, "That stone was written by the Sage of the Six Path's himself!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "So what? Who gives a shit who wrote it? The head toad sage, the person who I'm supposed to answer to, left a prophecy that one of Jiraiya students would bring a great change into the ninja world. I didn't accept that it could be only one and eventually even Nagato was willing to help us! Prophecy and destiny, it's all bullshit! We decide how this world goes!"

Madara felt that need to prove something to the boy, "Oh so that's what you think? Well then I think I'll just how you what it's like to lose someone you really care about."

Naruto wasn't going to let that happen, "Don't even think about it!"

Madara was already getting to work, or making the Ten Tails getting to work. It created a small tailed beast bomb, it didn't have time to make a big one because he didn't want to give Naruto time to counter it. The creature fired it right at one Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's blushing bride to be.

Naruto couldn't believe this, "No! Not her!"

He grabbed one of his kunai and threw it right next to her. He teleported to her as quickly as he could, pushing the girl he loved out of the way. Hinata knew that the blow would kill her, and would at least do a hell of a lot of damage to Naruto.

She didn't want him to get hurt which he likely would if that ball hit, "Naruto-kun, no!"

That's when someone pushed Naruto out of the way. He knew it wasn't Hinata since he was looking right at her, so then who was it?

Naruto's head shot around just as the mini tailed beast ball hit another Hyuuga. Hinata screamed, "Neji!"

The ball hit Neji right in the chest and sent him flying. He landed with a massive hole in his chest, allowing them to see everything in the poor boy's destroyed chest. His body was losing more blood than he could ever manage to get back.

Naruto and Hinata ran over to him, "Dammit Neji, what did you do that for? I could've survived!"

Neji could barely speak, "Maybe, but if you had been hit you'd been hit even with the Kyuubi's help and the healers here it would've been hours before you were able to fight. Hours that dozens of people would've died in because you weren't there helping. They need you more than they need me right now."

Hinata was of course in tears, "Neji, you're like my brother. I promised I'd get the caged bird seal off from you!"

Neji gave a blood covered smile, "You already did as far as I'm concerned. Both you and Naruto did that for me. I know now the destiny doesn't bind who I am. It felt like the seal was gone."

Rin ran over to him, "Holy shit...I wouldn't even know where to start. It makes what I had look like nothing."

Neji told them, "You all know it's too late for me. Please, just go and focus on Madara."

Rin looked him over, "Even if I were to use the technique Tsunade used to save me it wouldn't be enough. I'm so sorry guys…"

Hinata grabbed Neji's hand which was covered in blood, "I'll stay here and spend my last moments with Neji. You go take the bastard out!"

Naruto didn't have to told twice. He teleported right back over by Obito who was teaming up with Mito and Kakashi to take on the Ten Tails, "How much time do we have before he's done?"

Obito was about to answer but Madara did it for him, "Not long enough I'm afraid. Allow me to show you what real power is!"

There was an blinding flash of light and when everyone could see again a new Madara was there. He had horn looking things, longer white hair, a new wite coalk, and a long staff with a curved end.

Madara was basking in his own glory, "Behold, the very power of the Sage of the Six Paths!"

Naruto knew what to do, "Kurama, time to kick some ass!"

Kurama, who had been slashing and blasting at Tuhia, ran right over to help his human friend, **"I've been waiting for this day for a long time kit. Let's fuck some shit up!"**

Naruto activated his Sage mode and full level jinchuuriki cloak ready, "Believe me, we will!"

Kakashi activated his Sage mode surrounded himself with an Amaterasu Snake, "Don't leave me out of Naruto!"

Mito opened her 7th gate, activated her sage mode, and used her seal to heal the damage it might do to her body, "I'm gonna show this asshole what happens when you mess with my family!"

Madara grinned from ear to ear, "Now this is the perfect way to test my new power! Show this world what real power is!"

* * *

Oh yeah, badass level just went up by ten! Thanks for reading and please review.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149, a badass fight for the ages must begin! Huge thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 56 chapters in a row, that's freaking amazing! Thanatos125 now has 51 reviews in a row so that's awesome. Princessbinas has 26 reviews in row so she's earn a huge thank you! CaauweKilla has been reviewing 25 time in row, man I've just got to thank him! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 18 chapters in row, thank you so much to him. Davidira34 has reviewed a number of times that's gotten confusing becuase of some site screw ups, but thanks a ton to him for reviewing as well. Last but not least, thank you to The Dark Dragon Emperor for reviewing on chapter 148 as well. I think I've told you already that they've all activate all of their various powers and are ready to kick the shit out of Madara. Of course it won't necessarily go perfectly since Madara's got the power of the freaking Sage of the Six Paths. However, that doesn't mean they're gonna do terribly necessary. Oh and this is a chapter where I'm gonna change something from canon somewhat. I'm not sure exactly how to explain it without spoiling the whole thing, so maybe I should just move on huh? Let's get to the freaking awesomeness that is Madara vs the next generation of Sannin!

* * *

Madara finally had the power he'd dreamed about, the power to do what had needed to be done. All he had to do now was wait for the moon to be in perfect spot for him to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Of course he needed to make sure this pathetic little army didn't stop him first, but with the power he now had that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Tuhia and Black Zetsu were mumbling to one another, "Looks like we're almost there."

Zetsu agreed, "Yes, that seem to be the case. Now all we have to do is wait."

Obito could see that Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito wanted to be the first ones to attack, so he decided to hang back and pull them out if things started to get too bad. Naruto, who was still angry at Madara for dealing a killing blow to Neji, couldn't stop himself from attacking first.

Naruto screamed at his opponent, "We're done trying to talk some sense into you! You've made it perfectly clear the only thing we can do is kill you and stop your insanity!"

Madara smirked as he was Kurama preparing his attack, "Nothing you can do can hurt me now boy. I'm immortal by all accounts!"

Naruto wanted to test that, "We'll see! Kurama, let it rip!

Kurama had made a tailed beast bomb that was three times his own size, the biggest he'd ever created, and fired it right at Madara. He looked at the attack and created ten balls of black chakra behind him the floated in the air.

Three of balls got in front of Madara and combined to form a shield, completely shielding Madara from the explosion, "Child's play. These are Truth Seeking Balls, I can form them into anything and they can destroy anything. You don't have a prayer against them. "

Naruto wasn't done yet. We Madara moved the shield from out in front of him he saw over a hundred Naruto were standing around him with the real one still on Kurama's head for safety, "Let's see how you deal with this!"

Madara couldn't help but be impressed, "That would explain the massive surge of chakra I felt around me."

The army of Naruto's all had something spinning in their hands, "Sage Art: Ultimate Rasenshuriken Mega Barrage!"

The Naruto's ran up to Madara who just defended himself by spinning the Truth seeking balls all around himself. Most of the of the hundred clones were destroyed like it was nothing, but thanks to few well thrown kunai and some Flying Thunder God manoeuvring, Naruto had gotten five of his clones right next to Madara. They hit Madara just kicked up a good sized storm of dust that blinded everybody pretty well.

Soon the dust was gone along with all of Naruto's clones. Madara was still standing in the middle but was clearly very irritated, "That actually stung quite a bit. Granted those things didn't do any real damage, but you did aggravate me a bit."

Naruto couldn't believe it, "He was completely boxed in by five Rasenshuriken!"

Even Kurama was shocked, **"That attack would've even torn me up! I would've lost half my fur and he doesn't looked phased!"**

Kakashi decided it was time for him to attack, "Well hopefully what I've got will be able to do a little more damage."

Kakashi made some quick hand seals and spit out a White Snake Raging Bomb. However, it was covered in Kakashi Amaterasu. When Madara tried to use his Truth Seeking Balls to destroy it, Kakashi used the Amaterasu to move the attack out of the way to make sure it got to his opponent.

Konan cheered her lover on, "There you go Kakashi-kun! Make that son of bitch pay!"

Finally it got to Madara, hitting him with the full force of the attack. Madara flinched, but didn't do much more. Kakashi was just as surprised as Naruto had been, "Wait, what? That was a Sage move mixed with the Amaterasu!"

Madara chuckled, "Yes and I must admit, it was very powerful for the average ninja. Both you and Naruto have proved to be quite powerful. I'd expect nothing less from an Uchiha and the person who tamed the Kyuubi. However, you're still ants compared to me."

Kurama was a little bit hurt by the mast remark, **"He tamed me? I wouldn't say Naruto,"**

Naruto patted Kurama on the head, "Not the time buddy."

Mito wanted to throw her hat into the ring, "My turn asshole! Let's see how well you do against this!"

Mito had seven gates open along with her sage mode, so she was way more than just fast. Even with his powers, Madara had a hard time using his eyes to keep up with her. He tried to send his Truth Seeking Balls after her but Mito was too fast, even if just barely.

Finally, Mito got right next to him and brought her hand back to punch him. She had her fist charged with chakra, to add her mothers super strength technique, the power of the seventh gate, and her Sage power. The chakra that was around her fist was shaped like a slug, with she then hit Madara square in the chest with.

Madara cringed but still had more than enough hin him to grab her hand and throw her next to his friends, "Once again, you manage to give an attack that would be enough to kill a Kage. To bad for you Kages don't have anything on me."

Naruto was getting really tired of this, "Come on, there's gotta be something we have that can touch this guy!"

Obito teleported next to the group, "It's going to take something that's much more powerful than anything we've ever used before to beat him. You're going to have to work together if you even want to touch him."

Naruto knew just the thing, "Kakashi, I think it's time to do that little this we've been talking about."

Kakashi raised both eyebrows, "Dude are you nuts? We never even got that past the test stage! I almost thought it was a joke!"

Naruto shook his head, "This isn't a joke. We need try this and hope it can do some real damage to him."

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, but I still think it's crazy."

Naruto raised up his hand and started to make a huge Rasenshuriken, "Noted, now get started!"

Kakashi looked at the RasenShuriken and made some Amaterasu flames inside of it. The two attacks started to merge, both Kakashi and Naruto made sure to contain them so that one attack didn't overtake the other. Before long there was a massive black ball of spinning flames. Between the slicing wind and the burning Amaterasu, it was something no one would ever want to hit with.

Naruto threw it right at Madara, "Massive Burning Rasenshuriken!"

Madara could see the incredible attack coming at him and sent his Truth Seeking Balls to counter it once again. However, just like with Kakashi's White Snake Raging Bomb, the Amaterasu could be used to move the attack at extreme speeds.

Before long it was right in front of Madara, but much to his surprise they didn't hit him with it, "What the…"

Finally, the attack literally blew up right in front of Madara's face. It began to expand very quickly and moved right above his head. A tornado of sharpened wind and black flame formed all around Madara. It a flash, it compressed right on Madara.

Madara actually cried out in pain as the attack dug into him. When it was done he was clearly pissed off and looked a little bit torn up too, "Now that one REALLY hurt! I think it's time I return the favor to you fools!"

Naruto and the others gulped, "Well at least we hurt him…"

Madara flew up into the air and used the Truth Seeking Balls to make his staff larger than before, mostly much longer. He slammed the staff into the ground and had the whole place shaking. It cracked the ground and had everyone falling on their asses. Then he took three of the balls and sent them flying at Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito.

Obito teleported and saved the three of them by the skin of his teeth. He sat the three of them down and could see they were almost out of chakra and weren't really talking, "This isn't good…"

Kurama was right behind him, **"These three are almost totally spent. Without them it's gonna be up to you, me, and the other Kages to save him. To be honest, I don't even think we're gonna be enough."**

Obito scowled, "No, you've got a point. Things are looking pretty bad right now."

Rin had run over to help as well, but she noticed something, "Obito-kun, these guys are pretty much passed out. Seriously, look at this."

Obito looked to see that all of them had their eyes closed, but they were still breathing. She gently smacked their faces, but they didn't even move, "They're out like a light."

Obito didn't know what to say, "Alright, you keep an eye on theses three while me and the Kages hold off Madara."

Kurama walked up to Naruto, **"I'm gonna put my consciousness back in him. I think he might be needing my help here."**

Rin nodded as Kurama turned back into chakra and went into Naruto's seal. She knew the three of them wouldn't pass out just from running low on chakra. There was something weird going on here, and she could only pray it was a good thing.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito all had no idea what had happened, but it felt like they'd just woken up from some kind of deep sleep. None of them ever remembered falling asleep in the first place. However, they'd never forget where they woke up.

It was like some kind of ancient cave with strange symbols all over it. Naruto could make a out a few of them, but most just seemed kind of weird. Kakashi was looking at the same symbols, "Huh, well these are some weird stories."

Mito asked him, "You can read this stuff?"

Kakashi nodded, "Like a little bit more than 2/3's of it."

A new voice was heard, "You've got the Mangekyo Sharingan, it makes you able to read certain things that I've that I've written. If you had the Rinnegan, you could read all of it."

A man walked out who had white hair and two Rinnegan in his eyes. He was clearly very old, older than any living person Naruto had ever seen. Naruto was curious beyond belief, "Okay, who they hell are you, why the hell are we here, and why the hell can Kakashi only read most of this stuff because he has the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

The man walked around and looked at the three, "All of these are fair questions. Also, it's good to see you again Kurama."

That's when all of them noticed that Kurama was standing right behind them looking like he'd just seen a ghost, **"...Lord Hagoromo?"**

Hagoromo smiled at him, "Now Kurama, you don't need to be so formal with me. I'm basically your father."

Naruto suddenly realized who he was talking to, "You're the Sage of the Six Paths."

Hagoromo nodded, "Yes, I am."

Naruto wanted to ask him how any of this was possible, but first had something he had to needed to have answered, "Madara said that you wrote on a tablet that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was the only way for the Uchiha to find peace...is that true? Did you really do something that crazy?"

Hagoromo knew he would ask that, "No, I didn't. That is one of the many reasons I've brought you here. It's time for you to find out the truth about how all of this began. Get ready you three, you're about to listen to one hell of a story."

* * *

Oh yeah, the Sage is here. Thanks for reading and please review.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150, it's time for them to meet the Sage of the Six Paths! Another massive thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 57 chapters in a row, man I that's just unbelieveable. Thanatos125 now has 52 reviews in a row, thanks a million to him. Princessbinas has 27 reviews in row so she's great! Davidira34 has 35 reviews in a row, glad we finally got that sorted out. CaauweKilla has been reviewing 26 time in row, so thanks again to him! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 19 chapters in row, so he's you to The Dark Dragon Emperor for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least thank you to davycrockett100, Skelo, and 61394 for reviewing on chapter 149 as well. Of course this chapter is gonna be mostly dialogue, as he tells/shows them what happened at the beginning of the shinobi world. Of course he'll be addressing a few things like how they all got there and what not. Of course I'm gonna have to change the explanation of how they got there and hopefully it makes sense. Eh, you'll see what I mean. There really isn't a lot I can say about this chapter, so let's just get to it.

* * *

Naruto and his friends could barely grasp the fact that right in front of them was the Sage of the Six Paths. They really didn't even know where to begin. All Naruto could think to say was, "So um...how are we here right now? Ya know, talking to you."

Hagoromo had almost forgotten to explain, "Well you see, when Madara activated the power of the Ten Tails, he released some of my chakra that had been left over from when I split the beast originally. I was able to manifest enough of myself to put you all to sleep and link your minds. Then when Kurama returned to your seal, I merely used his power to show myself to all of you."

Kakashi deadpanned, "Oh, is that all."

Mito asked him, "So how do you know who Madara is and who we are?"

Hagoromo smiled, "I've been watching this world for some time now. I must say, I've been very impressed by you three. Kurama was easily the most stubborn of the my tailed children, but you managed to break through his shell."

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "Yeah, I'm just awesome like that."

Kurama used one of his tails to smack him upside the head,** "Shut up and listen Kit, this is important."**

Kakashi asked the old sage, "So what do you need our help for exactly?"

Hagoromo got a solemn look on his face, "To understand that, I must tell you a story. Now like all good stories, we must start at the beginning."

He raised up the staff he'd been holding and the world around them began to change. Soon they were in front of a stone wall, covered in pictures that seemed to be telling a story. Naruto was amazed by all this, "Woah…"

Hagoromo walked to the wall, "I wasn't born for this part, so I can't show it exactly. I'll have to show you this instead. Do you see that woman there picking fruit from the tree?"

All of them nodded and Hagoromo continued, "That would be my mother, Kaguya. She had spent much of her life watching the world being consumed by an endless war. Eventually she grew so tired of watching this that she decided to eat a forbidden fruit from a tree that contained immense power called the Shiju. That tree held what we now call chakra."

Mito gasped, "She was one who brought chakra into the world."

Hagoromo continued, "In a sense, but not exactly. You see, my mother soon used her powers to end all wars. In beginning, everyone praised her and she was consider to be something on the level of a god."

Naruto was impressed, "Holy crap, people actually thought that about her?"

Hagoromo nodded, "Yes, they did. Although I can assure you, she was no god. Before long she went mad with power, and put the world into the first Infante Tsukiyomi. She even assimilated some of the victims into the Shinju. My mother was convinced that the world would fall back into war, even with her presence."

Kakashi asked the question that was on all of their minds, "If she put the world into an endless dream then how did the world break out of it?"

Hagoromo was a little confused by this next part himself, "Eventually she gave birth to me and my brother Hamura. To be honest, even we never managed to figure out who our father was. Both of us were born with the ability to use chakra, just like our mother and thanks to my Rinnegan I could keep my brother and I from falling into the genjutsu. She was furious when she first found out, even if she did love us both dearly."

Mito frowned a little, "So what did she do?"

Hagoromo raised up his staff and changed the scene again, only this time he showed them the Ten Tails Rampaging through the world, "My mother then combined the with the Shinju, creating what we now know as the Ten Tails. They wanted to reclaiming the chakra they saw as rightfully theirs. However, my brother and I soon grew strong enough to defeat the Ten Tails, which we did. We sealed her away and I sealed the Ten Tails inside myself. My brother decided to leave to make his own clan, which you now know as the Hyuuga."

Kurama added in, **"Then you roamed the world, becoming something of a god yourself."**

Hagoromo rolled his eyes, "I'm not a god Kurama, I don't think that highly of myself. After that I had two sons of my own, Asura and Indra, who both had chakra as well. Indra was a prodigy of by all means, by Asura had virtually no natural born talent. However, Asura worked day in and day out and began to surpass his brother. That hard work inspired me to do something insane. I separated the Ten Tails chakra in my body into nine different entities."

Naruto suddenly understood what he did, "You created the Nine Tailed Beasts."

Hagoromo raised up his staff and changed the scene to show him standing in the middle of the tailed beasts, "That I did. I gave all of them names and told them what and who they were."

Mito couldn't help herself as she looked at the baby forms of the tailed beasts, "Oh my gosh they're so cute! Look at little Kurama chasing his tails!"

Kurama cut in, **"Okay, let's move on before I get any more embarrassed."**

Hagoromo chuckled, "As you wish Kurama. After I did this I knew I wouldn't have long to live. It was just too draining on my body and I was too old at the time. I sealed away the husk of the Ten Tails, which became the Gedo Statue to you, and chose Asura for my successor."

Kakashi couldn't believe half of what he was hearing, "This is so cool."

Hagoromo nodded, "I suppose it is. However, I believe this may be where I went wrong. Indra was incredibly jealous and bitter because he wasn't chosen. He never forgave his brother and the two separated to form the two most powerful clans in shinobi history, the Senju and Uchiha. Now matter how hard Asura tried, Indra simply kept the war going. The clans would remain at war for years to come, continuing a seemingly never ending cycle of hate."

Naruto was trying to take all this in, "But they did sort of have peace for a little while, with Hashirama and Madara."

Hagoromo sighed, "The problem was even that didn't stick. Madara went wad from his brothers death and then read the false writing on the tablet I left to help guide the shinobi world."

Mito had to ask, "Who would be able to mess with a tablet you need special powers just to see?"

Hagoromo clenched his staff, "I don't know, but I have a theory. It doesn't matter for now, what does matter is that I need your help."

Kurama looked at Naruto, **"So I was right about him. I thought I sensed his presence inside the boy, but I wasn't sure."**

Naruto was confused, "Wait, who's presence?"

Hagoromo looked at the young shinobi with certainty, "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, you are the reincarnation of my son, Asura. His undying spirit, his incredible determination, and his belief that peace can be achieved are all inside of you. You were given his chakra and his spirit."

Naruto didn't look happy as they all thought he would, "Wait, you mean that the only reason I'm the way I am is because of Asura?"

Hagoromo shook his head, "Not at all. You don't get to be born with the chakra, it has to choose you. You're not who you are because you have my son's chakra, you have my son's chakra because of who you are. That is why I'm counting on you to succeed where I have failed."

Naruto crossed his arms, "I gotta tell you sir, I don't think you've ever failed."

Hagoromo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Naruto explained it to him, "You never gave up, so therefore you haven't failed. The only mistake I think you've made so far is trying to trust the task of bringing peace to the world to just one person. That's not something one guy can do on his own. He needs the help of his friends and family to do that. He needs to know he can trust others to help him."

Hagoromo couldn't believe such wisdom was coming from such a young man, "On that much I can certainly agree. I should've intrusted this task to both of my sons, and that's a mistake I won't make again. That's why I want Mito and Kakashi to help you."

Kakashi and Mito said at the same time, "Us?"

Hagoromo gave a small grin at their reactions, "Yes, you two. You've both earned something that Naruto did as well. Kakashi, I believe that you are the true reincarnation of Indra, and that only Madara is standing in your way of inheriting his chakra. You're so much like Indra was before he decided that he had to be independent and refused to accept anyone's help. His chakra was drawn to you're need to defend those you care about. Mito, you've got the same inability to see someone suffer that my wife did. She may not have been a ninja, but she was quite possibly the kindest woman I've ever known. You drew in her spirit with you're incredibly big heart."

Kakashi just kind of rubbed the back of his head, "Holy shit…"

Mito really didn't know what to say, "Um, thank you sir. That's very kind of you to say."

Hagoromo motioned for them to come over, "I've got a gift for you three, something very special that I'm giving to you three and you three alone."

All of them nervously walked over to him and raised their hands up a little bit. Hagoromo moved their hands around so that they were all on top of one another and then put his hand down on theirs as well, "I'm giving each of you three new bloodlines, one from each tailed beast, as well as my other powers. You'll be able to manipulate all five elements and create the Truth Seeking Balls Madara used. Now keep in mind, I won't be able to give the knowledge of how to use these abilities, you've gotta figure out how to mix them with your own powers."

They all agreed, "Not a problem. We'll do what we have to do."

Hagoromo was glad they were okay with it, "Only thanks to this manifestation am I able to do this, once it's over I'll be forced to leave this to you."

He looked at Naruto, "Naruto, along with my Sage Powers you'll still have Kurama's raw power and his advanced healing as well as Son Goku's Lava Release and Magnet Release from Shukaku. To say that these new powers will make dangerous is an understatement. This is along with your Toad powers, which you'll be able to use more of since you'll have all five elements."

Then he turned to Mito, "Mito, along with my Sage Powers I'll be giving you the Advanced Acid Release of the Saiken, he is a slug after all so it just makes sense, along with the Dust Release of Chomei and Steam Realse from Kokuo. Imagine that with your healing powers and Gouken. You'll be powerful on a whole nother level."

Lastly he turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi, along with my Sage Powers I'll be giving you Matatabi's Blue Flame Release to go with your fire techniques, plus Gyuki's Ink Realse and Isobu's Foam Release. I'll be giving a Rinnegan as well, to add to your power and for safety reasons. Of course you will be feared when by many with powers like this."

All of them could feel the new powers entering their bodies, it was a strange but incredible feeling. As Hagoromo slowly started to fade away he old them all, "I know I can trust you all with this task...make me proud."

* * *

When Hagoromo had faded away completely all of them woke up to see everyone was still fighting Madara. Rin was just glad they were awake, "Oh thank god you're all okay! What the hell happened?"

Naruto stood up and Rin could tell there was something different about him, "It would take too long to explain. Let's just say we've got some work to do."

The three of them stood up and activated their new Sage Modes, shocking everyone. For these three, it was go time!

* * *

Now they're even more badass than before! Thanks for reading and please review.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151, let the battle of the Sages begin! Let's give a big thank you to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 58 chapters in a row, the only word I can describe this guy with is incredible. Thanatos125 now has 53 reviews in a row, he's awesome in a ton of way! Princessbinas has 28 reviews in row so she's gotta get a bit thank you. Davidira34 has 36 reviews in a row, he's really freaking great. CaauweKilla has been reviewing 27 time in row, major thanks to him! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 20 chapters in row, nice job my friend. Thanks to 61394 for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least, thank you to YamiChaos27 and SonOfObito for reviewing on chapter 150 as well. Now this fight is gonna be pretty freaking intense and will, like I said before, be very focused on them using their newfound Sage abilities. I realized some of you might have been a little bit thrown by me giving them each three bloodlines thing, but that was mostly just to keep things from being too over powered. Basically, it's just trying to make sure that I don't use too many overpowered jutsus. Well, you get the idea I think. Thanks to Skelo for some jutsu ideas that you'll see in todays chapter. Why don't we just get this epic battle already!

* * *

When the new Sages came on the scene Madara had been the first to notice. It wasn't hard to notice the massive spike of chakra, but Madara knew it before anyone thanks to his sensory abilities. Once he felt it nothing else matter. His head shot right to where he was sensing the new chakra.

All three of them looked completely different. Naruto's hair looked like they more horns and he was wearing clothes that looked like a more modern version of what Madara was wearing. Kakashi and Mito looked more or less the same.

Madara didn't understand what was going on, "The power of the Sage of the Six Paths...but how?"

Naruto made two Truth Seeking Balls and made blades out of them, taking one in each hand. He was right in front of Madara so fast that people couldn't even tell he moved. The Uchiha only had the reflexes to block the attack thanks to his own Sage powers.

As Madara held up his staff to block the blades he tried to make sense of what was going on, "How did you do it? This shouldn't be possible!"

Naruto told him as Mito and Kakashi start to run to his side, "It was a gift from the Sage of the Six Paths himself! He wanted us to have this power, not you!"

Madara spun his staff around and jumped back to avoid Kakashi and Mito, who had just tried to sandwhich him between a cloud of acid and ball of blue flame, "Lies! Only someone like me is worthy of abilities like this."

Madara fired two Truth Seeking Balls at each of them. Naruto took his blades and deflected one ball so that it would hit the other, stopping them both with one strike, "Two birds, one stone."

Kakashi made a scythe with his sage powers and smacked one of the balls away. Then he caught the next one in the curved end threw it of to the side, "This is fucking awesome!"

Mito created a huge hammer and smashed the first ball that came at her into the ground. When the next one came she jumped up and used her hammer to crush it as well, "Tell me about it!"

Obito and the others were watching with amazement, "It's incredible...that much raw power!"

Rin was having the same feeling, "It's like a nothing I've ever seen before."

Konan couldn't believe it, "Kakashi-kun...just how powerful are you?"

Hinata was thinking the same thing, "Naruto-kun, you're amazing.

Kiba chuckled to himself, "Looks like my favorite girl is even more badass than before."

Madara was still furious someone else had his power, "There's no way the Sage of the Six Paths would give you this power! He want's this to happen just as much as I do!"

Mito took a deep breath and spit a concentrated cloud of dust at Madara, "Listen to us you idiot, he never wrote that stuff on the tablet in the Naka Shrine. At least not the part about the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Madara prepared to send the cloud of dust away from him, "Honestly you little brat! You expect me to believe that a dead man gave you these powers and told you all this?"

Naruto shocked him by saying from right behind him, "He's the fucking Sage of the Six Paths, he's not just some average guy."

Naruto had a Rasenshuriken in his hand, but there was a ball of lava in the center of it. The wind increased the heat and the heat sharpened the wind, "Lava Rasenshuriken!"

Madara cried out as the attack hit him and sent him skidding across the battlefield. It used the heat of the lava with power of the wind to create an attack that made his require Rasenshuriken look like nothing.

Madara stood up and prepared to go on the offensive, but Kakashi wasn't going to let him do that. He spit out a river of foam at Madara and tried to sweep him up in it. However, Madara put his stake into the ground and held on to it to keep from moving.

Kakashi mumbled, "Well that makes things a little more complexe." He looked over to see Sai had joined that fight, "That however, I can work with."

He jumped next to Sai who seemed very surprised, "Do you need something Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes I do."

He whispered in Sai's ear who slowly start to understand, "That shouldn't be a problem at all. Just let me get my scroll out."

Kakashi jumped behind him and Sai got out his biggest scroll. The Sage took a deep breath and let out another river, this time of ink. Sai raised up his brush and started to use the ink to create an entire army of his ink wolves, birds, and whatever else he could think of.

Madara saw this and began to attack the hundreds of ink attackers that were coming at him. Only two or three of them actually managed to land a hit, but Madara was still pissed off, "Okay, I've had enough of this! Allow me to show you what someone like me can do!"

Naruto called to Kakashi and Mito, "Hey guys, come over her for a second!"

Kakashi and Mito were quickly right next to him, "What do you need bro?"

Naruto explained to an idea I had to them while Madara prepared his attack, "So do you guys think it could work?"

Kakashi didn't see why not, "Yeah, that sounds like it'll be just what we need to take Madara out."

Mito agreed, "I'm in man, we'll get this all set up while we're countering his attacks."

Madara finally had everything he wanted prepared, "Let's see how you deal with this!"

He let loose three small balls from his hands, each of which flew into the air, "Multi Planetary Deviation!"

Naruto knew that each of them had what they needed to take out each attack. As the ball started to suck all of them in, Naruto prepared his counter. He created a Truth Seeking Ball and started to surrounded it with his wind chakra, "Truth Seeking Rasenshuriken!" (I know that's not the name they give it in the anime/manga, but that name makes more sense I think.)

The attack launched at the ball that was drawing him in and destroyed it like it was nothing, creating a massive explosion as it did. Kakashi was impressed with his surrogate brothers attack and decided to see if he could top it. He created a Truth Seeking Ball of his own and covered it in the Amaterasu flames and blue flame, firing it at ball, "Truth Seeking Meteor!"

The blow took out Madara's attack with an eruption of blue flames. Mito frowned, "Ah damn...now I gotta top those two."

She created one last Truth Seeking Balls, but she didn't do anything to hers. Instead she started to add her super strength to her fist along with a ton of steam power. Mito smacked the Tailed Beast Ball and sent it flying right at the offending attack. The power it picked up from the speed was more than enough to destroy the Planetary Deviation.

Madara watched all of this with a scowl on his face, "This can't be happening! There's just no way it's possible! I just don't believe it!"

Naruto smirked, "We're going to beat you and there's no way you can stop us. Believe it!"

Mito sprinted at Madara and put the plan into action. She had all Eight Gates opened, although thanks to her sage and healing powers it didn't hurt her at all. Jumping up into the air, Mito prepared an epic assault on Madara, "Eight Gate: Sage Art: Heavenly Foot of Pain!"

The kick was strong enough to shake the entire battle ground as Kakashi got what he needed ready. Madara couldn't even see the massive black dragon with a Truth Seeking Ball in it's mouth forming above his head, "Sage Art: Blaze Release: Black Rage Technique!"

Mito got out of the way as the dragon attacked Madara, who tried like hell to absorb the chakra of the attack in the last second. He managed to come out alive, although he was worse for ware. Kakashi however was already getting the next step on the road, "Sage Art: Hungry Ghost Wood Dragon!"

A wooden dragon that had been combined with the Rinnegan's power to absorb chakra rose up from the ground and bound Madara. As Madara tried to break, Naruto got the final piece of the puzzle ready. He had a Rasengan in his hand the was full of magnetic seals. The blond sprinted at Madara and buried in his stomach covering him in the seals, "Magnetic Rasengan!"

Madara was pinned down by all of the various attacks, "You little worms! You'll pay once I get out of this."

Naruto prepared an attack to kill Madara, "What in the hell makes you think you've got any shot of breaking free?"

Madara's hair suddenly parted from his head to reveal that head a acquired some kind of strange third eye. It looked like some kind of bizarre combination of the Rinnegan and Sharingan, with nine tomeos. His body began to shake and everyone could feel a new power coming from him, "This what makes me think I'll break free!"

All of sudden Madara vanished, seeming to teleport out of all of the various attacks. (Like how Kaguya can) Madara looked up to see the moon was in the perfect spot, "It's time…"

He began to fly into the air with Tuhia and Black Zetsu watching from the sidelines. Tuhia leaned over to him, "Looks like Madara's finally ready. You should go and prepared yourself as well.

Zetsu nodded, "See you in a bit. We're going achieve our long awaited goal."

As Tuhia watched him leave a voice could be heard in her head, "_I'm so happy! After all these years I'm going to claim back what's mine!"_

Tuhia added, "Once everything is safe, I can finally have a world where both my sons are together."

The woman agreed, "_Indeed, that's something I wish I could've had as well. Look, Madara's begun the process."_

Madara had begun to raise up into the air and activated his third eye, causing everyone to get afraid. Obito called over to the three sages, "All of you get over here now!"

The three were over there in a second, "He's getting this thing started, what are we gonna do?"

Kakashi had an idea, "Itachi, Sasuke, if you two were to focus your chakra through me and created a Susanoo that was linked to my new Rinnegan, how big could you make it?"

Itachi shrugged, "If we had to try and work it with your Rinnegan, I guess it would be about big enough to cover you three, ourselves, and Obito and Rin."

Kakashi had to work with it, "It'll have to do. Hagoromo said that he used his Rinnegan to counter his mother's Infinite Tsukuyomi. I think if I use my Rinnegan with your Susanoo, I can protect us."

Itachi and Sasuke didn't question anything else. They put their hands on Kakashi's back and created a Susanoo with the Rinnegan's help that covered the small group. As everyone else was captured by the power of Madara's third eye being reflected off from, they managed to stay out of it. Then Madara lands on the ground and began to make some hand seals, intending to finish what he starte, "Naivety of a Word of Trees!"

The roots of the Shinju began to spring from the ground and wrapped around all of the different people on the battle field. They couldn't see it, but the roots were trying to get to everyone in the world and wrap them up as well. Everyone in shinobi world would soon fall prey to Madara's jutsu.

As they fell into dreams, Itachi and Sasuke ended the Susanoo because they had begun to run out of chakra. Naruto told the other two sages, "Come on! We're still in this so we've gotta go and kick his ass!"

As they jumped towards Madara, Itachi turned to Rin, "Lady Rin, there's something I need you to do for me."

* * *

Things are getting both good and worse for the heros. Thanks for reading and please review.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152, lets get to the battle of endless dreams...wait, what? Of course I've gotta thank SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 59 chapters in a row, this is just an amazing guy. Thanatos125 now has 54 reviews in a row, thanks so much to this guy! Princessbinas has 29 reviews in row so she's out of this freaking world. Davidira34 has 37 reviews in a row, thanks a ton man. CaauweKilla has been reviewing 28 time in row, he's just great! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 21 chapters in row, super good job man. Thank you to YamiChaos27 and SonOfObito for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least thank you to davycrockett100 and The Dark Dragon Emperor for reviewing on chapter 151 as well. That didn't even make sense to me! Anyways, it's time for the shit to hit the fan in a big way. We'll have some betrayals, some truths revealed, and some fighting too! Yeah, this is all getting pretty awesome! You know what I just realized? I've only got about five chapters or so left to write! Holy crap that feels weird! It's been like half a year since I started this and now it's almost over. At least I've already got my next fanfic in the works. I'll tell you about it in the last chapter. Now let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Every ninja on the battlefield was trapped inside what could only be described as their own personal paradise. It was wrong by all means, but like most things that are wrong it felt so right.

Hinata was dreaming of her perfect wedding, every little detail being just the way she wanted it. Neji was still alive and was standing with rest of the Hyuuga clan, who were all bird seal free.

Kiba was dreaming of time with his family, or his family soon to be anyways. He saw his sister and brother in law playing with their new daughter, his wife playing their newborn child, and his mother and now living Tsunade giggling at the two of them.

Konan saw Kakashi carrying her bridal style into their new home and giving her a gentle kiss. Behind him were her two best friends, Yahiko and Nagato, who were living and happy for the couple.

Fu saw herself surrounded by her friends and dancing with Shino, who had finally taken all of the baggy clothes off and let his true face show. No one was judging the two of them for their bug love.

Bee dreamt that he was on a massive stage with all of the world watching him rap. Even his brother was cheering him on as dropped his rhymes.

Yes, it may have seemed wonderful, but it wasn't right in the end. It was all a lie, and lie that made life worthless. It's the worst of times that truly make the best of times worth living, and it seemed only a select few didn't realize that right now.

Naruto, Mito, and Kakashi were all running at Madara right now, intent on stopping the madness. Madara saw them coming and got a dark frown on his face, "You've already lost, don't you realize that you idiots?"

Naruto and the others scoffed, "Yeah right, like we're the idiots here."

Madara raised his hand up to attack them, "It's time to end this already!"

Suddenly the black figured of Zetsu appeared behind Madara, "I couldn't agree more."

He impaled Madara through his heart with his hand and the Uchiha began to cough up blood, "Zetsu...but why? You're my will, my very desires…"

Zetsu laughed, "You idiot, I've been playing you since the beginning. I rewrote the tablet in the Naka Shrine, let you think that I was your will, and then tricked everyone around you into doing exactly as I wanted!"

Madara didn't understand, "Let me think you were my will...what do you mean?"

Zetsu just kept laughing, "I'm not your will Madara...I'm Kaguya's!"

All three of the sages began to tremble and Naruto mumbled, "That name...it's her! She's the one who's been planning this!"

Obito teleported next to them, "Who's been planning this since the beginning? What are you three so afraid of?"

Kakashi explained, "She's the Sage of the Six Path's mother, the first person ever to use chakra. Kaguya was incredibly powerful and went nuts because of it. Her sons were forced to seal her away. I don't know all the details yet, but it looks like Zetsu tricked Madara into gathering all of the tailed beasts power so that he could get Kaguya free once more."

Obito gulped a little, "You said she was incredibly powerful. Just how strong is she?"

Mito told him, "It took both the Sage of the Six Paths and his brother to beat her at the level she was at. She's way beyond powerful."

Zetsu was still grinning, "Kaguya managed to let me lose before she was sealed away. I lied in waiting until finally Madara decided he would but half of his will into White Zetsu. Once he decided to do that, I made my move. All I had to do then was make you puppets dance!"

Zetsu covered Madara's body and started raise into the air. He began to absorb the chakra from sleeping people, taking it in for himself. While they were busy trying to figure out how to stop all this, Itachi was busy explaining some things to Rin.

He was holding a jar in his hand that a Sharingan inside of it, "It's Shisui's eye. I took because I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands again."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Alright, what do you want me to do with it?"

Itachi answered, "What else, put it in my head. You know what this is capable of, don't you?"

Rin nodded, "Of course, there was never anyone it was used on that it didn't take complete control over."

Itachi looked at the jar, "Right now we need every weapon we can get right now. I don't know if it'll be of any use, but I'd at least like to have it if it is."

Rin couldn't really argue with that, "Alright, give me the eye and I'll get to work. Hopefully this'll come in handy before it's all said and done."

Back with Obito and the three sages, they were watching as Madara kept rising into the sky and absorbing more chakra. He was clearly in a hell of a lot of pain, not surprising considering what all was happening to him. No one knew what to do right now or how to try and stop what was coming.

Obito noticed something else that was strange. A small bit of the chakra that was coming up wasn't being channeled into Madara, a little bit of it was going into his mother, "Wait a minute, shouldn't she be dying since Madara is?"

Tuhia heard her son and explained, "Do you honestly think I was working for Madara this whole time? Kaguya and I crossed paths in the afterlife. We were so similar in so many ways that when I given the chance, I just had to help her."

Obito shook his head, "You're helping a madwoman do something that just doesn't make the least bit of sense! I mean just look at yourself! How can you think that any of this is right?"

Tuhia jumped down by them, "You are the same fool that you were when I left you son. I must admit though, I admire your ability to keep fighting though. Although if you ever truly want to succeed, you'll have to kill your emotions like I have."

Obito gave her an angry response, "If you really think that you've killed all of your emotions then you're an even bigger idiot than you think I am."

Tuhia clenched her fist, "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. It sounded like you were implying that my emotions weren't in check."

Obito ground his teeth, "You three go on ahead, I've got to try and talk some sense into my mother."

Naruto and the others figured that they'd better not question it, although Kakashi in particular did have a small urge to stay. They could hear the Madara had begun to scream even louder, so they just ran closer towards him and left Obito on his own.

They were soon right under him, looking at the black mass above them. More of the chakra was streaming into him, and the Black Zetsu was growing. That was until all of a sudden Zetsu suddenly shrank and Madara's screaming stopped. Sinking back to the ground, Zetsu crawled off from what was Madara.

Now there was a woman with what appeared to be some kind of strange horn like things sticking out of her head, "Free at last! The time has finally come for me to rise up once again!"

Naruto watched as she threw her hair back and revealed what she looked like. She had a pair of Byakugan and third eye just like Madara's. It was a scary sight to say the least, "Oh great, now we've got beat some it took the Sage of the Six paths to beat!"

Kaguya giggled, which sounded downright terrifying with her sickening voice, "My my, it looks like we've got three sages here. That power, it feels familiar. So much like...my son's…"

Mito started to notice something, "Is she starting to cry?"

Kaguya wiped her eyes a little, "So Hagoromo still thinks the world can hand handle this power. He's such a fool. I'll take back what's mine and keep the world safe from this power!"

Naruto shook his head, "If I have to listen to one more person bitch about wanting to protect the world with this Infinite Tsukuyomi crap I'm going to fall into a sleep that has nothing to do with your freaking jutsus!"

Kaguya looked at the boy, "Well, you've already begun to annoy me."

Naruto created two Rasenshurikens in his hand and charged each of them with his Sage chakra, "That would be what I was going for."

He lunged at woman who raised up her hands and shot sharpened bones at Naruto, "So you've got Dead Bone Pulse huh? I hope you've got more than that up your sleeve."

He used the Rasenshurikens like they were meele weapons and took out the took out the bones before they could hit him. Then he threw them at Kaguya, who arched her back at an inhuman angle so that they would go right over her.

She shot back up, slightly impressed, "Not bad, but I can do better."

Kaguya grew her hair out made it as hard as steel. Kakashi made some hand seals and put his hands onto the ground. He created a wall of wood to try and protect his friends. However, it proved no match for the hair. It broke through the wall very quickly, forcing them to jump back.

Kakashi was surprised at how easily the wall went done, "I know that wasn't my Wood Release at it's strongest, but still!."

Naruto had the same feeling, "She's even stronger than Madara was. Hey, where's Mito?"

They looked around and saw that Mito had ducked under the hair and was about to punch Kaguya in the stomach. Kaguya caught the fist and held on to Mito's wrist, "Now let's not be so mean little girl. I'd hate to have to do something like this."

She flung Mito across the battlefield and at her friend. Mito grunted as she hit the ground hard, "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

Kaguya gave another evil giggle, "You three are going to be a lot of fun. I just can't wait to see if you guys can take me when I really get started."

Naruto groaned, "She's just getting started? Man this is gonna be a hard one!"

Kaguya smiled darkly, "You have no idea."

Dark clouds began to form in the sky, and lightning began to strike all around them, "She can control the weather too...great…"

* * *

The final battle has officially begun. Thanks for reading and please reveiw.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153, time for a battle between some very worthy opponents and a confrontation between Obito and his mother. First I have to thank SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 60 chapters in a row, holy crap that's something else! Thanatos125 now has 55 reviews in a row, so thanks endlessly to him! Davidira34 has 38 reviews in a row, very damn impressive. Princessbinas has 30 reviews in row, that's super awesome! CaauweKilla has been reviewing 29 times in row, thanks a million to him! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 22 chapters in row, freaking amazing dude. Thank you to The Dark Dragon Emperor for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least, thank you to Skelo and 61394 for reviewing on chapter 152 as well. Tuhia is gonna play a big role in some of the things that are coming up, along with the rest of the non dreamers. As far as how far as how long this fight is going to be, well I'm gonna be trying to wrap up everything with his and Obito's stuff within the next two, maybe three chapters. I really don't have any desire to drag this fight out, but I'll do my best to make it awesome. Let's get this show on the road already!

* * *

Tuhia had never been this angry at her son before. There were no punches being thrown, no jutsus being used, and no kunai being thrown. Obito was merely yelling at her, angry for what she'd tried to turn herself into, "You really are pathetic. I never thought in a million years that I would have to say that to my own mother and yet here I am."

Tuhia scoffed, "Empty words from a man who still let's his emotions guide him."

Obito couldn't believe what she was saying, "I think you should stop denying just how much your emotions guide you."

Tuhia shot him a glare, "You keep saying that, so why don't you explain it to me. Explain just what in the fuck you're talking about already!"

Obito was getting impatient, "You word may say one thing, but your actions betray you. If you really had killed all of your emotions, then why did you trick Kakashi into joining the Akatsuki? Granted, you might be able to claim he was just a good investment, but that doesn't explain why you'd take that big of a risk. You must have know we'd come after him. Clearly you wanted to get to know your grandson."

Tuhia countered, "Get to know him? I tried to make him kill his own cousin for crying out loud."

Obito shot right back, "Yes, in order to make him more like yourself and make you feel better about what you were doing. The more similar he was to you, the better you felt. It was a defense mechanism."

Tuhia tired to fire back, "I was going to kill the two of you to get to Bee."

Obito shook his head, "You wouldn't have gone through with it, at least I don't think so. You're doing this for us after all, so there can be a world in which I've met my brother."

Tuhia snapped, "Are you almost done picking at me?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "Not on your life."

* * *

Kaguya had only ever had one fight in her life in which she didn't dominate her opponent, and that had been in the battle against her sons. Now she had three people who could fight her and maybe even win. She was going to enjoy this.

This time it was Kakashi who wanted attack first, and he felt like he something perfect in mind for Kaguya. He created five Truth Seeking Balls rose them all up into the air, covering them with the same Amaterasu and blue flame he had before, "Truth Seeking Meteor Shower!"

All five of them dropped down towards Kaguya who looked up with a little frown, "Well, that attack might actually be a problem."

Kaguya created arms out of her chakra and used them to catch the meteors before they landed, although she was having a bit of a hard keeping them up even with her strenght. Bones began to grow out of her back and she raised up her hands, point them at the meteors, "All-Killing Ash Bones!"

The bones shot out of her hands and hit the meteors. Unbelievably enough, the meteors actually disintegrated into ash. Kakashi's jaw drapped, "What...I mean...just...what?"

Kaguya smirked typumpitly, "Even your precious Truth Seeking Balls can't stand up against these. They destroy everything they touch. That would also include you!"

She raised up her hands again and fired more bones at the three of them. Mito and Kakashi both dodge, but Naruto didn't move nearly as fast as they'd expected him too. He got hit and in a second he disintegrated into ash.

Mito and Kakashi screamed, "Naruto!"

Kaguya laughed, "Well, he went down pretty easily, didn't he. I hope you two put up more of a fight."

Kakashi and Mito were about to attack her, until they notice something moving under the ground and began to smile. Kaguya didn't like it, "What do you two have to grin about? You're friend just died!"

Mito just said, "...3...2...1…"

Suddenly Naruto shot out of the ground with huge Tailed Beast powered Rasengan in hand, "It was a clone bitch!"

Kaguya cringed as it hit her in the gut and sent her flying in the air. She quickly managed to get her bearings back and landed safely, although it had still hurt like hell, "I didn't see you make a clone! When did you do that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "When you were so busy focusing on taking out those meteors, that's when."

Kaguya frowned and activated her Byakugan, "I suppose I should've done this when this fight first started."

Kakashi let out a little laugh of his own, "You underestimated us, didn't you?"

Kaguya scowled, "I can assure you, I don't make the same mistake twice."

Mito created two Truth Seeking Balls and made them into gloves that covered her hands, "Neither do we."

She spit out a cloud of acid, forcing Kaguya to close her eyes so that they didn't get burned. Kaguya then surround herself with wind, blowing the acid away and opening her eyes. That's when she figured out what Mtio had been talking about.

Kaguya didn't have time to catch her wrist this time, since she didn't even see the attack coming. The glove covered hand gave her a hard left hook, then a right, then another left. Mito hit Kaguya so hard that she actually left marks on her face. Of course Mito jumped back incredibly fast while Kaguya was screaming in pain, "You bitch!"

Mito was grinning, "Bet that felt real good!"

Kaguya teleported behind them with the use of her Sharigan, "That's it! I'm through playing around!"

All of sudden the three of them vanished into thin air, along with Kaguya. Things had just been taken up a notch.

* * *

Obito could see the pain in his mothers eyes was finally beginning to show though. She'd seen more in her lifetime than any woman should have to, and although couldn't condone what she'd done he could understand why she'd become what she had. He didn't hate his mother, no far from it. It was the fact that he still had some love for her that had him trying to talk some sense into her.

He felt he'd shown that she still cared about the people around her, now it was time to use some good old fashion guilt to make her realize what she'd done, "Do you really think any of this is what Wuhiko would want? Death and destruction in his name?"

Tuhia wasn't even phased, "Wuhiko is dead, and nothing will ever truly bring him back. At least in dream I can see him again."

That's when exactly what Obito needed to say hit him, "Tell me about him."

Tuhia stopped in her tracks, "...what?"

Obito walked closer to her, "Tell me about my big brother. Please, I never really got to meet him."

Tuhia couldn't stop her self. She looked at the ground and said in a small voice, "He was such a little sweetheart. Sometimes he'd have nightmares and want to crawl into bed with me and your father. Of course he'd say no, but I always found a way to sneak out and sleep in his bed with him. I got up before your father anyways, so he never knew."

Obito took another small step towards her, "That was nice of you."

Tears had begun to form in his mother's eyes, "On my birthday he made me a little card. He worked really hard on it too. Picked some flower and pressed them, then glued them on the card. The writing was all really pretty and it just...made me so happy…Those little moments are what kept me going as your father got worse. I loved him so much!"

Obito came up so that he was right beside her, "Love is what makes life worth living, but it's pain that makes love so worth having. If you live in a perfect world then what's the point? It's our scars that let us know the past is real."

Tuhia began to sob, "I just wanted to see Wuhiko again…"

Obito hugged his mother, "I know you did, but this isn't the way. This whole thing is just crazy. Please, for my sake and your grandson's, tell me what we need to do to stop Kaguya."

Tuhia fought back more tears, "...alright, I'll help you until I come back to my senses."

Obito chuckled, "I guess I'll take what I can get."

* * *

The three sages looked around to see that they'd been transported by Kaguya to some kind of kingdom of ice. Everyone was on high alert when Kaguya appeared in front of them, "Now you're fighting in my realm. As long as we're in here, there's no way I can lose!"

Naruto noticed her choice of words, "Then we'll just have to get you out of here and figured out some way to pin you down."

Kakashi cut in, "She used the Sharingan to teleport us here, so I'll try and figure out some kind of way to use it to teleport us back."

Mito realized something, "Hey Kakashi, if Konan has the Rinnegan shouldn't she have been awake back there to?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I would've had to tell her how. You can't just have the Rinnegan for it to work."

Naruto was confused, "So why didn't you?"

Kakashi told them, "Because I don't want her thinking she had to fight, that's why. Now as I was saying, maybe I can teleport us back."

Kaguya snapped her fingers and a rain of ice senbon came down, forcing the three sages to make a shield out of the Truth Seeking Balls to protect themselves, "You don't think I'll let you focus long enough to do that now do you? I can control everything here, including making the weather deadly!"

Kakashi saw just how bad it was, " Do you guys think that you can handle her long enough for me to get this all figured out?"

Naruto was busy with some hand seals, "Did you say something Kakashi? I'm kind of busy right now."

Naruto had wind going nuts in one hand, a fire roaring in the other hand, and his cheeks were clearly filling up with something. He spit out a river of toad oil which he little lit with flame and increased the size of the blaze with the wind.

Kaguya surrounded herself with dome of bone in order to keep the flame from getting to her. Kakashi noted, "Well that means Naruto's okay with it, what about you Mito?...Mito?"

Mito was already above the dome being covered by a tailed beast ball to avoid the senbon and preparing an attack, "Get out here!"

She smashed the dome in with a Heavenly Kick of Pain and nearly landed right on Kaguya, who had turned herself into a human pin cushion with sharpened bones. Mito twisted herself around kicked herself off on one of the bones, running back to her friends as soon as she did.

Kakashi looked at the two, "So I guess you're both just fine with me sitting out for a bit?"

Naruto was fine with it, "I've got a plan that should make it so she can't teleport when we get back. Kakashi, you tell me what you're ready to teleport us, and then I'll do it. Mito, I'm gonna need your help."

Mito was pumped, "Oh man, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

It's almost over people. Thanks for reading and please review.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154, the end is almost here! Of course thank you so much to SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 61 chapters in a row, holy crap that's something else! Thanatos125 now has 56 reviews in a row, he's so great! Davidira34 has 39 reviews in a row, thanks as much as possible to him. Princessbinas has 31reviews in row, super big thanks him! CaauweKilla has been reviewing 30 times in row, super great man! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 23 chapters in row, man he's just got to be thanked. The Dark Dragon Emperor Last has reviewed three times in a row so thanks to him. Last but not least, thank you to ovan963 and YamiChaos27 for reviewing on chapter 153 as well. I've been fighting like hell to write this fight and make it good, and I'm going to do something that I think they maybe should've done in the manga as well. I really don't mean to sound cocky, but it's one of those things that kind of bugged me a little bit. Anyways, I guess I'm dragging this out a little bit huh? Sorry, I'm just feeling nostalgic about this whole thing almost being over I guess. Let's get to some ass kicking stuff right here! The epic battle shall now continue!

* * *

Obito looked at the little team he'd assembled, his mother, his wife, and his nephews, with a bit of skepticism. Itachi's new eye was the key to this plan, and Obito had been ecstatic when he'd found out about it. With it there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, they could pull this off, "Alright, so all I need to do is get Zetsu to merge with me,"

Tuhia stopped him, "That'll never work. If he's gonna be willing to merge with anyone it's gonna be me. He's not going to merge with Obito no matter what you do."

Rin cut in, still angry at Tuhia for stealing away her son to the Akatsuki "Like we can trust actually trust you.'

Tuhia could understand why she was so angry, "You don't have any choice I'm afraid. I'm the only human out here Zetsu's got any reason to merge with."

Obito decided he wasn't going to argue with his mother, "Believe me Rin-chan, if you knew what this meant you I had to do you'd be be glad mom's taking my place. Okay mom, he'll merge with you and Itachi will use his eye to handle the rest. All you're going to need is this."

He handed a scroll to Tuhia and Rin realized what the scroll was, "Wait, Tuhia, you do know what that is don't you?"

Tuhia nodded, "Yes it's the Reaper Death Seal, and to be frank I've earned it with everything I've done."

Obito gave his mother a sympathetic look but said, "Let's get moving. Based on what mom here told me about Kaguya's powers, thank you for that by the way,"

Tuhia shrugged, "She was a very egotistical person. Kaguya loved to brag about her powers to me."

Obito continued, "Anyways, based on what she told me about Kaguya's teleportation, if I know my son, my niece, and nephew they'll have Kaguya back here in no time. Let's go."

As Tuhia was about to leave Rin grabbed her arm, "Thank you for doing this...I couldn't stand the thought of losing Obito-kun."

Tuhia looked at the ground with ashamed eyes, "Thank you for doing what I couldn't...thank you for making him happy"

With those words they all left, intent on taking down Kaguya forever.

* * *

As Kakashi worked out the kinks of getting everyone teleported back to the battlefield, Naruto and Mito were using every last power Hagoromo had given them against Kaguya.

Both of them were using various forms of the Truth Seeking Balls to make sure that senbon rain didn't try and kill them. Once they were sure of they were safe, it was just a matter of using the right jutsus.

Naruto had created two clones and was planning on giving Tuhia something real special. All of them worked chakra into their hands and created Rasenshurikens. Kaguya found it very comical, "Honestly, didn't I avoid that sad little attack already? What makes three will work any better?"

The three Naruto's charged, "Because this time we're not throwing them!"

Kaguya brought her hands up and began to fire bones from her hands. Naruto was more fast enough to avoid them, forcing Kaguya to try and attack them with a flurry of steel hair. The clones and their master avoid the hair and used their attacks on Kaguya, "Sage Art: Tailed Beast Rasenshurikens!"

Each of the clones attack had been charged with a specific tailed beasts power, making them very dangerous. When they hit Kaguya they caused one hell of an explosion, causing her to scream, "Dammit that hurt! I swear, when I get my hands on you!"

Mito used her advanced speed to get behind Kaguya and yanked hard on her hair, then threw the madwoman into a nearby chunk of ice, "I was thinking more about what would happen once I got my hands on you."

Kaguya stood up with an angry look on her face, "I'm going to crush you!"

She put her hand on the ice and you could see it begin to change shape. Sharpened spears of ice, much bigger than the senbon, shot at Naruto and Mito. Naruto cursed when he saw them, "For fuck's sake, I really hate that she can bend reality here!"

Mito took a deep breath and exhaled incredibly hot steam from Kokou right on the incoming ice. It gave off enough heat to melt the ice before it go anywhere near them. Sadly, the ice turned out to be the least of their worries. Kaguya had sent chakra hands at them, just under a dozen of them.

Naruto and Mito worked together to create a shield out of the Truth Seeking Balls that was strong enough to defend themselves, "Kakashi, please tell me you're almost done over there!"

Kakashi looked like he was thinking hard and seemed to be looking around at about a thousand different things, like he was seeing something they couldn't, "Wait, I think I've almost…GOT IT! Whenever you're ready Naruto, I'll get us out of here!"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Let's hope I don't miss. Kakashi, is there anyway I could get your help with this or do you need to focus to keep the teleportation ready?"

Kakashi jumped next to his surrogate brother, "Now that I've figured it out I can do it pretty much at any time. At least from here to the battlefield anyways."

Naruto had his plan all throughout, "I'm gonna make an Massive Rasenshuriken and I need you to make an Amaterasu Arrow,"

Kakashi remember them talking about this before, "So you wanna go with our other crazy idea? You've gotta be aiming it since it's your idea."

Naruto got his Rasenshuriken going, "Yes I am. Mito, when I say so, you drop the shield."

Mito wasn't sure if this was a good idea, "This better work Naruto, or we're fucked."

Naruto knew she was right, "You don't need to remind me. Okay...NOW!"

Mito dropped the shield and Kakashi fired the arrow. Naruto had already aimed it right where he wanted it, at Kaguya's forehead, so when the shield dropped he launched the attack. They barely avoid the chakra hands as they watched the attack head for Kaguya. It was so fast that she only had time to raise her hand up above her forehead before the attack landed.

The arrow was sharp enough to cut through anything thanks to the wind and beyonded hot enough to burn through anything thanks to the Amaterasu. It went right through her hand...and right into her third eye.

Kaguya put her hand on her forehead and watched her blood drip down, "Do you think this means you've won? I'll have it healed back up and ready to use within the hour and this won't stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi because Shinju roots have already taken effect! You'll have to kill me to stop it!"

Naruto knew that was true, "You can't teleport for at least an hour though since I took out your eye, so it's gonna be a lot easier. Kakashi, let's go!"

All three of them rushed Kaguya at the same time, grabbing her and vanishing thanks to Kakashi's activating his teleportation. The battle was almost over, and now it was time to go back to where the fight had first began.

* * *

Obito and his little team felt it the moment the Kaguya and her three opponents retruned the battlefield. They were sending off waves of intense chakra that people must have been able to feel for miles around, if they had still been awake anyways.

Tuhia saw that her third eye was badly damaged, which meant her teleportation wouldn't be a problem with the plan. She approached Zetsu, "I'm afraid my friend, that this would be where our partnership end. I've decided that I can't let myself be a part of this any longer and so I'm going to help my son. Prepare yourself, because I am going defeat you."

Zetsu looked at her rather startled, "Well I didn't see this one coming. It's a pity there's no way you could beat ever actually defeat me."

Tuhia glared at him, "Honestly Zetsu, you're no fighter."

Zetsu sprung towards her, "That's true, but you can't defend against this."

He latched on to her and began to merge with her and link himself to her chakra, "You will and my will are going to become one! I'll have complete control over you and I'll make you fight your own descendents!"

Tuhia used all her strength to fight Zetsu so she could say, "Yes, but now you're ready for this. Itachi!"

Itachi jumped out from where he'd been hiding and activated Shusui's eye, "Game over Zetsu."

Zetsu suddenly felt like he had no control over his own action, "Shusui's eye shouldn't have an effect on me. I mean, it only works on...humans...you bitch!"

Tuhia sort of laughed, "That's right, since you're merging technique completely links your chakra system with mine you aren't able to fight it. Time for you to help me kill your master."

Obito was running over to Naruto and the others, "We need you guys to keep her still for a minute or two, we've got a plan but she needs to be pinned down for it to work!"

Naruto made an army of clones, maybe a thousand of them, "Think that'll be enough to hold her down?"

Kakashi made ten wood dragons, "If it's not, these guys will help take care of it."

Mito piped up, "It'll be even worse if I blind her with some dust with and fire some Truth Seeking Balls at her!"

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "Let's see how Kaguya handles this!"

Just like that the three sages had put their plan into action, leaving Obito only to briefly watch before the dust covered them and no one could see what they were came up beside him before long and she was clearly merged with Black Zetsu, "So is she pinned down yet?"

Obito turned to her, "Not yet, they're working on it right now."

Tuhia didn't mind waiting, "Itachi set the genjutsu so that the second she's pinned down, I'll get to work."

Obito really didn't know what to say. All he could think to tell her was, "Mom...thanks."

Tuhia looked at the ground, "You're welcome. Think of it as my apology for everything I let your father do to you."

Obito gave a small smile, "Considering how everything turned out, I'm not going to complain."

The dust cleared and Kaguya was being held by the wrists by Kakashi's wood dragons and Naruto's clones, "Guess that's my cue. You've done well son. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Tuhia jumped in front of Kaguya who thought that it was Zetsu coming to help because of the way she looked, "Come on Zetsu, hurry up and get me out of these things."

Tuhia pulled out a scroll out and unrolled it, "Actually, Zetsu is the one being controlled right now. This is the Reaper Death Seal, and since I'm using your own will against you, it should take affect relatively easily. In simple terms, you're through bitch!"

Kaguya tried to struggled as more of Kakashi's wood dragons grabbed her by the ankles, "No, don't do this! This world needs me!'

Tuhia had already begun to activate the seal, the shinigami appearing behind her, "I've done enough damage in this world, it's time to repair at least some of it."

Kaguya kept screaming as her soul was sucked out of her body and she began to turn to stone, "Stop this! Let me go! I'm the creator of the shinobi world! You can't do this to me!"

Tuhia's last words were, "Watch me…"

Tuhia pulled the last of Kaguya's soul out and then her body fell to the ground, Kaguya having been turned completely into stone. Her statue began to crack and soon it crumbled completely, letting some kind of energy pour out of it.

Naruto knew what it was, "That's gotta be the chakra Hagoromo used to create the tailed beasts! We've gotta try and reform them! Maybe if Kurama can tell me how Hagoromo did it the first time then we can do it too!"

Kurama said from inside his head, **"Naruto, you can't do it exactly the way my father did but yes, I could guide you through a different way of using the chakra to revive us. The problem is, if you do that the three of you will have to give up your sage powers completely. It almost killed Hagoromo so you'll all have to surrender your powers if you want to save us and survive."**

Naruto didn't care, "I promised you that I'd do whatever I could to make you and siblings happy Kurama, and I never go back on my promises! We're doing this so tell me what needs to be done. I'll even give you the Yin half of your chakra back."

Kurama couldn't believe it, Naruto wasn't backing out on the deal they'd made back when they'd been working on the yellow flash. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say so he just began to guide Naruto and his friends into rebuilding his siblings.

The Sages raised up there hands and they began to glow with red and blue chakra. All of the energy that was in the air came to their hands and began to take shape. Slowly the Nine Tailed Beast reformed as the sages gave up their powers to save them, Naruto even removed the seal from his body so the Kurama could reform with the rest of his siblings. Before long all of the massive creature where back and standing in front of them.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Mito were winded from having to give up their powers, but were happy the tailed beast were back. The beasts bowed to them and Kurama said, **"Thank you all so much. It feels so good to have both my yin and yang chakra together. I feel whole once again. So what do you humans intend to do with us?"**

Naruto turned to see all of the Kages were awake and told them, "I've been thinking, as long as they obey all human laws, to the best of their abilities, why don't we just let them roam free?"

Kurama spoke up, **"We'd be just fine with that by the way."**

Shukaku seemed hesitant, **"Well…"**

Kurama shot a glare at him, **"And if we don't, then you can feel free to imprison us like you would a human."**

Shukaku grumpled, **"Fine…"**

Naruto turned to the Kages, "Is that fine with you guys?"

They all nodded groggily as they'd just only woken up and Obito said, "They might seem a little out of it, but I think they're saying yes

Hinata ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly, "We did it! We won!"

Obito smiled at the young couple and then looked at his mother's dead body, "With a little help, yes."

Rin came up and hugged him from behind, "We'll get her proper barrail once we get back to the Leaf. She really did something great with her last action, didn't she?"

Obito looked as Naruto held Hinata close to him, his son kissed the woman he loved, and Mito gave butterfly kisses to Kiba. All of them were awake and glad those they loved were okay, "Yes she really did."

* * *

The battle is finally over. Get ready for the epilogue tomorrow!


	155. Chapter 155

Well folks, it's time for the epilogue. For one final time, SPeCTeR-ll7 who reviewed 62 chapters in a row, you've been a huge help to me buddy! Thanatos125 now has 57 reviews in a row, another guy who's been absolutely great! Davidira34 has 40 reviews in a row, thank you for doing that. Princessbinas has 32 reviews in row, she's been! CaauweKilla has been reviewing 31 times in row, damn this is just another great guy! Bardock The Avenger has reviewed 24 chapters in row, thanks a million for your support. The Dark Dragon Emperor Last has reviewed 4 times in a row so he's also been a great supporter. Thank you to ovan963 and YamiChaos27 for reviewing twice in a row. Last but not least thank you to 61394, SonOfObito, Yea bae bae, and mundanebeast for reviewing on chapter 154 as well. I honestly don't know what to say to you guys. You've stuck with me throughout this entire fanfic and really made me glad to write this thing and keep going. Now to everyone who favorited and reviewed and just read it in general, thank you! Here we go folks, the epilogue.

* * *

The whole world felt as though some kind of wight had been lifted off it when Kaguya had finally been slain once and for all. However, it had come at a high cost. Nearly 10,000 ninjas had lost their live during the war, many of them with families back home. In honor of those who died, the battlefield was made into a massive graveyard which was open for all people to come and visit. Not every body was discovered, but even those they couldn't find were given some kind of marker.

All of the hidden villages had remained peaceful with one another, none of them wanted a war in even the slightest sense after what they'd been through. They'd even all continued to where the shinobi alliance headbands, although typically they did wear something to mark what village they hailed from.

The hidden Rock went through some rather major changes, one of which being the Onoki finally stepped down. Kurotsuchi had wanted to take the job, but she knew she wasn't ready. Tsuchikage was a rank that was given to another person, forcing Kurotsuchi to wait for her chance. She didn't mind though. That gave her plenty of time to spend with her new fiance. Choji and Kurotsuchi were soon to be wed, with Choji becoming the new ambassador for the Rock and Leaf allowing him to spend plenty of time in both places. Although Kokou decided to stay in the hidden Rock, as he liked the terrain, Son Goku wanted to go somewhere more tropical, which he did. He found a nice little jungle where he decided to live out his days.

The hidden Cloud hadn't changed all that much, except for the lack of chasing after tailed beasts anyways. Gyuki was still living on Turtle Island with Bee. Yes, even though he hated his wrapping, he still considered Bee something like a brother to him. Matatabi decided not to live exclusively in the Cloud, although she visited often to see Yugito. A simply remained the Raikage, spending much more time with his brother now the he had more free time. It was something the both of them loved, even if they annoyed one another to the extreme.

The hidden Mist had become a much happier place. Haku and Chojuro both had girlfriends that they were going steady with. Kisame and Teneki still couldn't keep their hands off one another, leading to a very quick pregnancy. Her father, Seioya, couldn't have been happier. Of course Zabuza and Mei were getting married, a big deal for a Kage. Isobu decided to live in the sea of the hidden Mist, as he found it was the perfect temperature. Saiken ended up moving to the Slug Realm, as he liked being around his own kind.

The hidden Sand was blossoming with relationships as well. Gaara and Sakura married a mere two days after the war. Sakura moved to the Sand without question for the man she loved. Temari had chosen to live in the hidden Leaf with Shikamaru. Her brothers missed her dearly, but respected her decision nonetheless. Tenten moved in with Kankuro and actually found out she'd been pregnant during the war. Not surprising, considering what they'd done the night before the big battle. With Tenten's help with new weapons, the battle puppets were stronger than ever. Shukaku decided to stay in the hidden Sand, considering the desert was the only place he felt like home. In order to keep his homicidal side in check, any prisoner in the shinobi world, they might have had peace but their was no stopping murders and rapists, that was sentenced to death was sent to him to take care of. It wasn't as good as he wanted, but Shukaku could live with it.

The hidden Leaf had changed the most by far. Of course the very first day had been dedicated to all of those in the hidden Leaf who'd been lost. All of the Hyuuga's mourned Neji's death, almost the entire village mourned the loss of Tsunade, and one small group in particular mourned the loss of one Uchiha. Obito didn't cry the first time his mother died, but he definitely cried the second time.

Once that was done, everything slowly got into a kind of rhythm. Guy and Lee continued training and trying to surpass one another. Lee was even dating a civilian girl, who found his eccentricities adorable. Sai and Kabuto had remained good friends, but kept themselves busy with their hobbies as well.

Fu and Shino were still incredibly close and were spending their days breeding bugs together. They were trying to breed a few others things as, although that was a very different but much more fun process. Chomei decided to shrink herself down slightly and live in a very big hive she'd built. The hidden Leaf was peaceful enough for her.

Asuma was overwhelmed with joy when his wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Keyume. She'd even gotten the mesmerizing ruby eyes of her mother. Another little Sarutobi for the family.

Anko was jumping Iruka's bones every single chance she got. She couldn't have kids the normal way, thanks to Orochimaru's experiments. However, both of them were more than happy to adopt. They were already talking about it.

Sasuke and Karin were doing good as well, although they weren't moving quite as fast as their friends were. The couple had barely been able to say I love you to one another, so they still had quite a ways to go. Sasuke had also been made second in command of the Anbu, which took up a little more of his time while Karin did some work in the hospital.

Itachi and Hana had their child as well, and it was a girl just as Hana wanted. Kimichi had gotten Itachi's hair and eyes, but her mothers pretty face. She was the first new addition to the next Uchiha clan and she was adorable. Tsume just loved playing with her. She'd been born only a week after Itachi and Hana got married.

Mito and Kiba were spending every second they could together, but they were awfully busy between Kiba being made the new clan head and Mito helping to run the hospital. Still though, they got together as often as they could and had plenty of fun when they did. Between their, 'alone time' and planning their future together, they had plenty to do. Kiba had actually just picked out a ring to propose to her with.

Kakashi and Konan had moved into the Uchiha compounded, just like they'd planned, and loved finally having some privacy. Rin had been very sad to see her son go, but knew he had to do it. She had also taken a liking to Konan, even if there start had been rocking. Even though Kakashi had been made the head of Anbu, he still made time for Konan. Speaking of her, she'd found that she quite enjoyed making art out of her paper, mainly origami. When they weren't doing that, they were planning the wedding since Kakashi had asked her to marry him the moment they got back.

Naruto and Hinata were doing the best of all the couples, their wedding being downright perfect except for Neji not being there. Naruto hold told Hinata to spend as much as she wanted because he just loved her too much to say no. Once it was done Hinata had been made clan head and had gotten the Cage Bird Seal outlawed, with the help of her husband the Sixth Hokage. Yes, Naruto had gotten one of his dreams fulfilled and everyone in the Leaf was happy for him. Hinata was actually just waiting for the right for the right moment to tell him she was pregnant. She was hoping for a spiky blue haired boy that they could name Neji.

Kurama had chosen to stay with Naruto, as he still cared for the guy. He even shrunk himself down and was living in Naruto's house. Although that was mostly because he liked human beds and found them much more comfortable. The fox had found a life long friend for the first time, which he wasn't giving up.

Rin and Obito were just watching all of this happen with great joy. The way they saw it, things couldn't have been more perfect. They were both standing on top of the Hokage monument, looking down at the village.

Obito was smiling, "Things really are going great, aren't they?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, they really are."

Obito asked, "Would you change anything if you could?"

Rin kissed his cheek, "I think we got the better route."

Obito smiled, "You know what? I think you're right."

* * *

With that, the fanfic is over. Please look out for my next fanfics: 'Nine Crimes, Nine Kings'

Nine Crimes, Nine Kings is a real life Naruto fanfic in which each of the nine jinchuurikis is the king of different type of crime. No one can touch the Nine of them, thanks to one Naruto Uzumaki and his connections. However, things begin to go wrong when a mysterious figure plots to take over all the Nine Kings. As a war begins and blood is spilt, the kings are forced to go to extreme measures. Look for that one to be posted tomorrow.


End file.
